Who is she? She is, Luhan
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: "Siapa dia?" / "Dia, Luhan". Sesosok malaikat yang berubah menjadi iblis wanita. Namun, bagaimana kisah si iblis wanita saat dipertemukan kembali dengan kelemahannya? "Dia hanya setangkai anggrek putih lembut dan rapuh yang menjelma menjadi kaktus yang menggunakan harta sebagai airnya dan duri sebagai hatinya" - Sehun. GS/M/RnR (BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA) END!
1. Chapter 1

Who is she? she is, Luhan.

Baby Aery HHS

-Big Event HunHan INDONESIA-

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Ga suka ga usah baca. Tapi kalo suka wajib review^^ FF ini untuk lomba, jadi mohon dukungannya dengan review kalian. Happy reading..

.

.

.

Chapter 1.

.

.

.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia, Luhan."

Pernahkah kalian mendengar nama itu? Nama seorang wanita dewasa berusia 26 tahun yang hidup bagai ratu agung penuh pemujaan. Dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya bagaikan diamond yang bahkan tidak boleh tersentuh dengan sembarangan. Jemari lentiknya hanya tercipta untuk sesuatu yang menguntungkan. Tidak ada yang tidak dimiliki dirinya. Wajah cantik menawan yang sanggup membuat para gadis menangis semalaman ia dapatkan sejak lahir sebagai kesempurnaan tubuhnya yang bisa memancing pria merangkak hanya demi bisa mencumbu sejengkal keindahannya. Kekuasaan pun akan bertekuk lutut penuh penyembahan jika kaki itu melangkah menginjak tanah. Hanya sedikit suara yang keluar dari bibir merah mudanya bagaikan alarm yang mampu mengumpulkan perhatian dari semua orang.

Benar-benar menyerupai perwujudan dari dewi kayangan yang hidup di bumi. Namun adakah yang menyangka bagaimana kehidupannya? Pada kenyataannya dia memiliki julukkan sebagai 'Iblis wanita'.

.

.

Keadaan riuh ricuh penuh gemuruh terjadi disebuah perusahaan yang memiliki nama 'Guman Group'- sebuah perusahaan induk yang menyetiri berbagai bisnis yang dimiliki oleh Luhan-. Para pegawai, tidak peduli usia ataupun kelamin dengan terburu-buru membuat barisan rapi panjang. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang rela manahan sakit karena kencing tertahan, atau menunda kebutuhan toilet mereka hanya untuk menampangkan muka dihadapan sang ratu yang sialnya datang berkunjung tanpa mereka ketahui.

Kaki berbalut high heels itu turun dari kendaraan berharga mahal yang mempu membuat orang jatuh pingsan. Tiap tapak kakinya yang melangkah disambut bungkukkan hormat oleh semua pegawai yang berada disisi kiri, kanannya.

Luhan, si dewi kayangan jelmaan iblis itu hanya berjalan melewati tanpa peduli dengan ratusan orang yang membungkukkan diri kepada dirinya. Sudah sepatutnya si miskin tunduk pada si kaya. Jadi untuk apa bersusah-susah membalas salam dari orang-orang yang sudah jelas berada dibawah tapak kakimu? Luhan sangat menyukai bagian semua orang berada didalam kekuasaannya.

"Chanyeol.. kau sudah menyiapkan semua, bukan?"

"Ya, nona.." Sesosok pria jangkung tinggi yang memiliki wajah tampan- bahkan terlalu tampan hanya untuk menjadi seorang asisten-, menjawab penuh kesopanan atas pertanyaan yang Luhan ajukan.

Jika ditilik, Chanyeol lebih pantas untuk menjadi seorang idol yang banyak disegani dibanding menjadi pengawal iblis cantik seperti Luhan. Tapi seorang ratu cantik harus selalu bersanding dengan pria tampan, kan? Sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk ada diposisi ini. Chanyeol bahkan harus bersaing dengan jutaan pria lainnya yang memiliki wajah sama tampannya dengan dirinya dan kepintaraan yang tidak main-main, demi bisa menjadi asisten Luhan. Namun satu yang mengejutkan saat itu adalah, ia dipilih bukan karena dirinya yang pintar atau tampan sesuai dengan syarat yang Luhan cantumkan. Tapi itu terjadi hanya karena penisnya yang panjang!

Chanyeol tidak tau bagaimana Luhan bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu saat ia melewati tahap seleksi, pada kenyataannya ia tidak membuka celana sama sekali dihadapan Luhan. Sempat Chanyeol dibuat meremang ngeri dan ingin berlari pergi seperti anak perawaan yang hampir diperkosa, tapi keparatlah deretan angka nol yang tertulis jelas dibuku kontrak kerjanya berjejer sangat panjang, hingga membuat Chanyeol tidak berkutik dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya dengan ikhlas. Saat itu Chanyeol memuja Luhan berlebihan tapi setelah tau sulitnya menjadi asisten Luhan, tidak jarang Chanyeol ingin mencekik leher atasannya. Gaji memang selalu melambangkan seberapa susahnya pekerjaan yang dipikul dan Chanyeol selalu berdoa kalau gajinya bisa Luhan naikkan dengan segera.

Bungkukkan serentak itu berakhir saat Luhan bersama Chanyeol dan lima bodyguardnya menghilang didalam lif. Seketika suasana sunyi senyap hancur digantikan obrolan, helaan nafas ataupun langkah kaki yang terburu-buru untuk menuju toilet.

Keberadaan dua wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut yang sama dicepolnya itu, salah satu yang mengisi kesunyian dengan obrolan. Mereka melangkah santai untuk menuju ruangannya masing-masing dengan pembahasaan yang dibuka dari si mata burung hantu.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia, Luhan.. kau tidak tau?" Wanita yang menjadi lawan bicara si mata bulat, menghentikan langkahnya dan menyandarkan pinggang pada pembatas tangga lantai dasar dan lantai dua.

"Tidak.." Dengan polosnya wanita itu menggeleng hingga membuat si cantik bermata sipit berniat membuka google demi menunjukkan profil Luhan yang bisa ditemui di situs manapun.

"Kau bekerja disini tapi tidak tau siapa Luhan?"

"Aku baru dua hari disini, Baek.."

"Benar.." Si sipit Baekhyun mengangguki ucapan Kyungsoo- wanita yang baru ia ingat kedatangannya dari Jepang dua hari lalu-. Ponselnya Baekhyun keluarkan dan menunjukkan profil atasannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Namanya Luhan.. keturunan China, Korea dan pemilik satu-satunya Guman group."

"Benarkah?" Mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Apa yang tertera di ponsel Baekhyun, Guman group hampir memiliki semua benderanya diberbagai bidang yang ada di Asia bahkan dunia. Mall, pabrik roti, sekolah, restoran, electronic dan produksi kendaraan beroda empat yang seingat Kyungsoo menjadi salah satu mobil termahal di dunia. Belakang kepala Kyungsoo berdenyut untuk bagian ini.

"Hemm.. Luhan adalah wanita terkaya di dunia nomor dua asal kau tau.. dalam satu tahun dia bisa membuang uang sebanyak 10 milyar won hanya untuk kegiatan amal."

"Sebanyak itu?"

Baekhyun menoyor kening Kyungsoo yang maju tepat kedepan wajahnya. Reaksi berlebihan untuk hal yang bukan lagi sebuah rahasia. "Kau kira aku berbohong?" Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan tentu diikuti pula oleh Kyungsoo.

"Waahhh.. apa jika aku memohon, wanita itu akan membuatkanku rumah?"

Baekhyun tergelitik karena mata Kyungsoo yang berbinar penuh harapan. Polos sekali wanita burung hantu ini. "Kau pikir seorang pembisnis membuang uangnya tanpa tujuan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"10 milyar won yang Luhan keluarkan untuk seluruh kegiatan amalnya di dunia sama seperti halnya pembelian image."

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut, membentuk beberapa garisan tipis. "Pembelian image?" Dengan bingung ia mengulang perkataan Baekhyun.

"Iya, pembelian image agar ia semakin dipandang tinggi oleh pesaingnya, bodoh. Luhan bahkan pernah mengeluarkan 5 milyar won hanya untuk sepasang sepatu heels disalah satu kegiatan lelang amal hanya agar tidak dikalahkan oleh pesaingnya yang menawar 4 milyar won."

"Itu gila, Baek.."

"Memang.."

"Lalu bagaimana ia mengatur semuanya? Bukan hanya satu yang ia miliki tapi bercabang dengan berbagai produk. Itu mengagumkan.." Kyungsoo menepuk tangannya satu kali. Bayang-bayang keterkagumannya kepada Luhan mulai terangkai di otak kecilnya.

"Semua orang akan kagum kepadanya jika baru melihatnya.. setelah kau tau bagaimana dia, aku bisa pastikan kalau kau ingin melempar sapatu dibelakang kepalanya. Julukkannya adalah iblis wanita."

"Iblis wanita?"

"Ya, iblis wanita berparas malaikat.. sisi iblisnya akan keluar jika ada salah satu orang kepercayaannya menghianati dirinya. Jangan pernah mencari masalah jika kau tidak ingin dipermalukan secara menyedihkan didepan umun." Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang berkutat dengan otaknya.

Dia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun, karena ia memang tidak tau apapun. Tapi sepertinya dia memang harus berhati-hati jika mengingat betapa seriusnya raut wajah Baekhyun. Sepertinya bekerja disini akan sedikit menguji kesabaran.

.

.

Duduk tegap dengan kaki bersilang anggun- memamerkan paha mulusnya yang terpampang apik karena rok span yang membalutnya hanya sepanjang setengah paha-. Adalah gaya dari seorang Luhan. Jarinya menggapit lengan cangkir keramik yang berisikan teh hijau import dari jepang, menyesapnya dengan pelan seolah membiarkan siapapun yang melihat dirinya meneguk liur susah payah karena tergoda.

Dan korban dari semua ini adalah Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol adalah pria normal dan disuguhkan paha, payudara terbuka setiap hari kadang membuat Chanyeol berpikir untuk memperkosa Luhan.

TOLONG! HAPUS ITU DARI OTAKKU, TUHAN!

"Mendekatlah penis panjang.."

Ya, penisku panjang dan aku sangat ingin menghangatkan penisku didalam vaginamu.

"Berikan aku datanya."

Mengenyahkan fantasi liarnya, Chanyeol memberikan document kepada Luhan. Mata rusa Luhan yang dipolesi garis lulur eyeliner hitam dikelopak mata atasnya, mengamati serius setiap tulisan yang tertera rapi, sebelum senyuman tipis muncul menjadi penghias manis di bibir setengah basahnya.

"Dia cukup berani.. berapa uangku yang masuk di rekeningnya?" Luhan menaruh document itu diatas meja kerjanya- tepat ada di tengah Luhan dan Chanyeol-.

"70 milyar won, nona.."

"Wow.. dia cukup pintar untuk mencuri uang tapi terlalu bodoh untuk menyembunyikannya.." Seringaian tipis bertengger penuh kelicikan di bibir Luhan. "Berikan dia hukuman istimewa, Yeol.."

Oh, itu buruk! Luhan hanya pernah melakukan hukuman istimewa itu satu kali. "Tapi apa tidak terlalu keterlaluan? Dia tidak melakukan hal separah yang-"

"Kau tau aku tidak suka dihianati, sayang.." Luhan berdiri dari singgasananya. Menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang membuat Chanyeol bergidig takut. "dia sudah aku beri kepercayaan untuk mengurus Mall terbaikku tapi dia mencuri uang milikku." Jari telunjuknya bermain di pipi Chanyeol dengan gerakan yang bisa Chanyeol gambarkan seperti belaian pisau. "Dan pria busuk seperti itu harus diberi pelajaran agar jera." Sebelum akhirnya jari Luhan menekan pipi Chanyeol dan membuat mata Chanyeol terpejam erat.

Mati kau Park Jungsoo! Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan wanita gila ini.. –Chanyeol.

.

.

Suasana pagi yang menyejukkan. Tetesan embun saling melompat, membasahi ranting sebelum jatuh menyedihkan ditanah- Bunuh diri-. Burung-burung berkicau memilukan yang Luhan sebut sebagai lagu kematian. Tidak ada yang indah di dunia ini, bagi Luhan keindahan adalah dirinya, bukan apa yang ada di dalam perut bumi. Jika ada yang melebihi dirinya, jangan manangis menjijikkan bila kau akan mati di tangan Luhan!

Gaun tidur berbahan suteranya Luhan biarkan terjatuh membelai dinginnya marmer kamar. Tubuh polos yang bisa membuat seeokor harimau mengaung itu memasuki bathtub yang berisikan air susu bertaburan bunga lavender yang bisa melembutkan kulit dan juga membuat tubuhnya wangi semerbak bunga. Ini adalah hari penting dan Luhan akan menyambutnya dengan istimewa.

"Bodoh!" Tawa Luhan menggelegar, memenuhi seisi kamar mandinya yang mewah. Jika semua benda disana hidup dan bisa berlari mungkin mereka akan saling berlomba untuk cepat menjauh dari Luhan yang sudah menguarkan aura iblisnya.

.

.

"Coat.." Hanya satu kata itu dan tujuh pelayaan wanita yang berdiri dengan setelan berenda, akan dengan sigap mengambil coat dan menunjukkannya kepada Luhan. Membiarkan sang ratu memilih mana yang kiranya akan cocok untuk ia kenakan hari ini.

Satu-satu Luhan amati dengan cermat, dan pandangan Luhan tertuju pada coat berwarna merah yang memiliki aksen bulu-bulu tipis dibagian kerahnya. Kakinya yang sudah dibalut wedges berwarna hitam maju mendekat kepada palayan yang semakin menunduk takut. Tangannya Luhan gunakan untuk menyentuh bagian bahu coat yang dipegang gemetar oleh gadis bernama Jimin.

Enam pelayan lainnya yang berdiri dengan urat menjerit tengang, menghela nafas lega saat Luhan mengambil coat merah itu- berpikir, kalau Luhan sudah menjatuhkan pilihannya-. Namun siapa yang menyangka, kalau yang terjadi adalah Luhan melempar coat mahal itu dan membenturkan satu kali kepala Jimin pada tembok, hingga membuat nafas keenam pelayan lainnya tercekat dengan genggaman yang semakin mengerat pada coat milik Luhan yang masih mereka tenteng.

Jimin meringis perih, pelipisnya mengucurkan darah yang membuat kepalanya pening. Ini adalah hal biasa yang setiap orang dapat bila melakukan hal yang dianggap Luhan salah.

"Sudah aku katakan.. jangan mengambil coat yang sudah pernah aku pakai, keparat!" Bentakan Luhan tidak hanya membuat Jimin menciut, tapi enam orang lainnya pun mengerucut kecil bagai lalat yang sudah siap diinjak.

Seperti tidak ada hal mengerikan yang ia perbuat. Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan sontak Jimin menjadi kerubutan palayan Luhan yang merasa hawatir kepada dirinya.

.

.

Di balik salah satu kamar hotel berbintang lima yang memiliki fasilitas mewah, dan keindahan alam asri yang dapat dilihat melalui jendela balkonnya. Terdapat pemandangan mengenaskan seorang pria dewasa yang terikat dilantai. Dia 'Park jungsoo', si tikus kecil yang sudah berani menyulud api kemarahan sang iblis wanita.

Enam pria tampan, dengan tubuh kekar tegapnya dibalut rapi oleh setelan jas hitam berdiri mengelilingi Jungsoo yang tidak bisa berkutik barang hanya untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Mulutnya disumpal hingga ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya menjadi geraman belaka.

Luhan adalah pelaku dari semua ini. Kaki jengjangnya menyilang, berayun dengan rasa puas yang menjalar diseluruh saraf tubuhnya. Ia sangat suka saat harus menyiksa tikus kecil seperti ini, tapi ini bahkan belum seberapa.

"Bagaimana harimu paman tua? Apa menyenangkan?" Luhan bisa melihat, mata Jungsoo yang mendelik dengan urat merah mengakar. Dengan gaya anggun namun penuh keangkuhan mamatikan, Luhan berjalan menghampiri Jungsoo. "Sebenarnya 70 milyar won bukan lah nominal berarti untukku.. tapi aku lebih suka jika uang sebanyak itu hanyut di dasar sungai han, dibanding berenang didalam buku rekeningmu.." Sebuah apitan dari dua jari lentik Luhan, Jungsoo dapatkan menusuk pipinya kuat hingga menimbulkan rasa perih. "Kau pikir semudah apa aku membangun perusahaan ini sampai kau berani menyedot uangku bagai lintah, hah!" Bisa dilihat sebuah kemarah yang besar di mata Luhan dan Jungsoo hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya sekarang.

Harusnya dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan kekuasaan Luhan yang besar, namun pundi-pundi keuntungan dari Mall yang Luhan serahkan sepenuhnya kepada dirinya bagai menggoda Jungsoo untuk meraup semuanya menjadi miliknya, dan sekarang hukuman istimewa adalah ganti dari perbuatannya. Terkutuklah kau Luhan!

"Bahkan darahmu pun tidak akan sanggup untuk mengganti semua kerja keras ku, Park Jungsoo!" Dengan kasar Luhan melepaskan apitan jemarinya menyebabkan kepala Jungsoo membentur marmer dingin kamar hotel sewaan Luhan.

Si iblis wanita berdiri dan berjalan dua langkah mundur dengan ketukan heels yang membuat Jungsoo semakin ketakutan. Kepalanya Jungsoo gelengkan dengan tatapan penuh permohonan saat satu kaki kanan Luhan terangkat dan siap menginjak bagian manapun dari tubuhnya. Luhan tertawa dengan keras, raut wajah derita Jungsoo bagai hiburan untuk dirinya dan saat tawa itu redup, moncong heels Luhan sudah mendarat dibagian kejantanan Jungsoo.

Geraman kesakitan Jungsoo hanya menjadi sayup-sayup bisikkan. Semakin parah Jungsoo menggeliat seperti ulat maka semakin kuat Luhan menekan ujung heelsnya pada kejantanan Jungsoo. "Nikmati hukumanmu dengan nikmat, Park Jungsoo." Senyuman tipis tersemat apik di bibir Luhan. "Siapkan jalang untuk pria bedebah ini!" Sebelum akhirnya Luhan mundur dan menyisakan rasa sakit teramat dipusat kelelakian Jungsoo.

Sesosok wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut tergerai dan tubuh polos terpampang, yang membuat semua pria menelan liur, keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Chanyeol merapatkan pahanya saat bagain ini tiba. Semua bodyguard Luhan berjejer rapi dibelakang kursi yang Luhan duduki, tepat menghadap Hyuna –si pelacur sewaan Luhan-, yang sedang membuka ikatan tangan Jungsoo.

Seringaian di bibir Luhan muncul saat melihat Jungsoo bergegas ingin pergi begitu ikatannya terlepas. Namun semuanya percuma, tidak ada akses terbuka bahkan seekor cicak pun harus bersusah payah untuk masuk melalui sela jendela. "Mati atau ikuti aturannya, Park Jungsoo.."

"Tidak! Aku lebih baik mati.. bunuh aku sekarang." Jungsoo menolak tegas perintah Luhan.

Dia tidak tau, semakin keras menolak maka akan semakin gila Luhan bertindak. "Woo bin, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan.."

Salah satu bodyguard kesayangan Luhan yang Luhan nilai memiliki penis besar, mengangguk mengerti. Woo bin dengan lima bodyguard lainnya mendekati Jungsoo, menjagal Jungsoo dan meminumkan satu botol obat perangsang berdosis tinggi dengan paksa. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menunggu reaksinya, Jungsoo segera terjatuh dilantai dengan wajah merah padam.

Sekarang waktunya untuk permainan dimulai. "Lakukan tugasmu, jalang!"

Hyuna mengangguki perintah Luhan. Dia beranjak menaiki ranjang dimana Jungsoo sudah siap bertanding dengan gila disana. Terbukti dari belaian kecil yang Hyuna lakukan, Jungsoo memberikan respon sigap dengan menerjang Hyuna demi mengurangi rasa sakit pada penisnya yang menggila.

"Rekam dengan baik, buat seperti memang sengaja direkam oleh pria keparat itu."

"Baik, nona." Woo bin meletakan handycam diatas meja, tepat menyorot pada ranjang king size dimana Jungsoo sudah mulai bergulat panas dengan Hyuna.

Didalam hotel itu hanya Luhan yang tersenyum dengan bahagia. Sementara Chanyeol dan enam bodyguardnya harus meredam erangan tersiksa demi menahan penis mereka yang terpancing untuk berdiri. Tentu mereka harus menahan suara, tidak ada yang boleh berucap demi melancarkan hukuman istimewa Jungsoo dari Luhan, dan sungguh ini sakit untuk penis mereka!

Sial! Sial! Sial! Hanya itu yang terus berulang-ulang terucap dari tujuh pria malang pengikut Luhan.

.

.

Berita menghebohkan yang cukup menggemparkan Korea, menjadi topic utama pagi ini. Video persetubuhan Park Jungsoo dengan seorang wanita beredar luas disitus-situs ternama Korea. Park Jungsoo, salah satu orang yang mengemban amanah dari Luhan untuk menangani Mall miliknya, tentu banyak dikenal dikalangan pebisnis, media bahkan pejabat dan hal ini cukup mencoreng telak nama baik Jungsoo.

Semua media cetak, artikel dan tayangan berita, membahas tentang video ini. Keberadaan Park Jungsoo yang hilang bagai ditelan bumi pun tidak luput dari pengawasan paparazzi yang sudah berdiri mengerubuti kediaman besar Park Jungsoo demi bisa mendapatkan perkembangan dari berita menggemparkan ini.

Tidak berbanding jauh dari keadaan diluar, kerisuhan penuh kasak-kusuk pun beredar diantara pegawai Guman Group. Mereka bahkan melupakan pekerjaannya sesaat demi bisa untuk mengupas lebih lanjut tentang berita tak terduga ini.

"Hai.. lihat ini." Seorang pria berseru, membuat perhatian semua mata mengarah kepada dirinya dengan tanda tanya. "Ada yang lebih wow di papan jadwal kantor kita." Pria itu melanjutkan dan berjalan menuju papan besar yang memang disediakan untuk mencoretkan semua jadwal Guman Group. Mulai dari meeting, kunjungan pada pabrik, hari libur perorang, pengecekan produk dan bahkan kedatangan Luhan yang biasanya Chanyeol infokan lebih dulu, tertera rapi disana.

Namun di papan itu sekarang penuh dengan lembaran kertas yang berisikan data-data sekaligus nominal angka yang memasuki rekening miliki Park Jungsoo. Tidak bodoh bagi mereka untuk memahami isi kertas itu. Kalau Park Jungsoo adalah lintah di perusahaan Luhan, dan tentu ini seperti bom ditengah kobaran api yang membeludak bagi para pekerja Guman Group.

"Sudah aku duga.." Baekhyun meneliti isi kertas yang tengah ia pegang.

"Sudah aku duga, apa?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas jengah saat Kyungsoo dengan wajah bodoh mengulang ucapannya. Demi yang maha esa! Harusnya Kyungsoo bisa memahami ucapannya. "Sudah aku duga kalau paman berlesung pipi itu adalah penjilat, bodoh! Luhan tidak menyukai jika kepercayaannya dihianati.. aku tidak tau kapan tapi aku mendengar kalau hukuman seperti ini pernah Luhan lakukan dulu untuk seseorang yang menurutnya keterlaluan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk dua kali dan mata bulatnya ikut menyusuri isi kertas itu. "Kenapa tidak dilaporkan saja pada polisi?"

"Luhan lebih suka menghukum dengan caranya sendiri dari pada melimpahkannya pada hukum Negara yang bertele-tele.. normalnya Luhan hanya akan menyebarkan foto atau video telanjang sebagai balasan untuk orang-orang yang mencoreng kepercayaannya, tapi ini video panas. Jika dihitung mungkin uang yang Jungsoo hisap bernominal tinggi sampai hukuman istimewa yang ia dapatkan."

"70 milyar won?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun menoleh kepada Kyungsoo.

"Totalnya 70 milyar won." Jarinya Kyungsoo daratkan pada kertas yang masih Baekhyun pegang. "Jungsoo meraup keuntungan dari 4 Mall masing-masing satu Mall 1 milyar won, berarti perbulannya rata-rata 4 milyar won.. dan itu terjadi selama satu tahun si-"

"Astaga! Kau benar.." Baekhyun menyela penjelasan Kyungsoo. Disana memang tidak tertera nominal keseluruhan uang yang Jungsoo curi. Hanya ada data dari Mall cabang mana yang dananya mengalir memasuki rekening Jungsoo. "Aku tidak meyangka kalau kau pintar.. aku bahkan terlalu pusing untuk menghitung angka nol yang ada disini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun memujinya pintar. Biasanya Baekhyun akan memanggilnya bodoh. "Itu lah kenapa aku diterima di perusahaan ini sebagai penghitung seluruh pemasukkan perusahaan.." Dengan bangga Kyungsoo menepuk tangannya satu kali dan Baekhyun hanya menanggapi malas tingkah 'bodoh' Kyungsoo.

.

.

Berada ditengah-tengah perjalanan untuk pulang. Luhan duduk nyaman di dalam mobil dengan pandangan datar mengarah kesamping. Tatapan kosongnya bagai merekam percuma setiap kerlap-kerlip suasana Seoul dimalam hari. Tidak ada yang mampu menerka apa yang tengah si cantik pikirkan, namun jika menelisik jauh didalam mata hitamnya ada sesuatu yang bahkan tidak mampu sang dewa percayai.

Keterdiaman Luhan sirna saat tubuhnya mencondong kedepan dengan tiba-tiba. Mobil yang disetiri Chanyeol terhenti secara mendadak dan itu memancing kebingungan Luhan. "Ada apa, Yeol?"

"Ada yang menginginkan sesuatu, nona." Chanyeol menunjuk kearah depan dan Luhan bisa melihat lima pria bertubuh kekar dengan wajah sangar berdiri menantang disana.

Senyuman Luhan merekah. Mereka muncul diwaktu yang tepat. "Dimana Woo bin?"

"Mungkin sedang mengurus dibelakang."

Luhan menoleh, dan benar. Enam bodyguard yang selalu mendampinginya sedang bertarung sengit dengan segerombolan manusia-manusia penentang maut. "Biar aku urus didepan."

"Tapi, nona." Chanyeol mendelik dengan pandangan 'Jangan' yang ia tunjukkan kepada Luhan.

Sekejam apapun Luhan tapi dia tidak memiliki bakat untuk bertarung, dan gila jika Luhan ingin menangani lima orang didepan sana. "Tidak perlu hawatir, sayang." Luhan mengerlingkan matanya, membuka pintu mobil dan berjelan keluar tanpa rasa takut.

Enam pria yang menghadang laju mobil Luhan mengambil satu langkah maju kedepan, sementara Chanyeol mulai menelpon Woo bin yang dia tidak peduli bisa atau tidak, tapi Woo bin harus cepat datang kemari.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kami menginginkan nyawamu."

"Apa Jungsoo yang mengutus kalian?" Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada permukaan mobil. "Berapa yang dia berikan kepada kalian? Apa semahal mobil yang aku miliki sekarang?"

Lima pria itu terdiam, dan itu membuat senyuman Luhan semakin terukir jelas. "Jika kalian ingin, kalian bisa mengambil mobil ini dan enyah dari depan mataku.. kau tau? Mereka.." Luhan menuding bodyguardnya dibelakang. "Adalah pegulat terbaik yang aku gaji 40 juta won perbulan.." Menyebutkan bangga nominal angka yang ia katakan. "Dan kalian yang hanya anjing jalanan tidak akan bisa menggigit anjing terlatih peliharaanku." Luhan tersenyum mengejek dan senyuman itu berhasil membuat kelimanya berang.

Dua diantara mereka menarik tangan Luhan kasar yang hanya tertawa dengan kencang. Chanyeol yang masih bertahan didalam mobil menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah saat Luhan mulai ditampari didepan sana. Mengutuk Woo bin yang tidak kunjung datang dan juga keadaan kawasan yang sepi sehingga sulit untuk mencari pertolongan. Memang seberapa banyak pereman jalanan yang Woo bin dan anak buahnya tangani? Sial! Chanyeol bukan lelaki pengecut sampai dengan teganya menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi.. tapi.. akh! Keparat!

Dengan kemampuan minim tentang cara berkelahi, Chanyeol keluar memberanikan diri. "Hai.. lepaskan dia.." Namun langkah Chanyeol justru mundur saat satu diantara mereka menoleh kepada dirinya. Memalukan!

Keadaan Luhan sudah penuh luka lebam. Sobekan disudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah suci kepunyaannya. Bekas tamparan tertoreh menutupi wajah cantik Luhan dan Luhan pun merasakan kalau dirinya sudah tidak berdaya saat ini.

Tubuh kecil yang menerima pukulan dari lima pria kekar tentu bukan sesuatu yang imbang. Tidak perlu lima bahkan hanya satu pun itu sudah tidak adil. Jungsoo akan tersenyum puas jika melihat Luhan yang dalam keadaan sekarat seperti sekarang.

"Bajingan!"

Chanyeol menganga lebar saat ada seorang pria muncul dan menghajar telak lima pria suruhan Jungsoo. Tidak membuang kesempatan, Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan yang sudah tergeletak mengenaskan dijalanan. "Nona.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol memangku kepala Luhan dan menepuk pelan pipi Luhan.

Luhan bisa melihat raut hawatir di wajah Chanyeol melalui tatapannya yang mengabur dan Luhan tersenyum untuk raut wajah seperti itu. Terasa sudah lama..

"Chanyeol!"

"Keparat Woo bin! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat bantu pria itu menangani mereka."

Woo bin yang baru datang dengan beberapa lebam di wajahnya langsung mendapatkan bentakan dari Chanyeol. Sempat Woo bin merasa bingung antara Luhan atau anak buah Jungsoo. Astaga! Luhan tidak dalam keadaan baik. Tapi benar, bereskan mereka lebih dulu.

Pegulatan dua melawan lima terjadi didepan Chanyeol yang masih mencoba membuat Luhan sadar. "Jangan pingsan, nona. Ya, Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan." Berucap cemas dengan otaknya yang berputar demi mencari sebuah ide. "Rumah sakit! Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit.." Chanyeol bergegas membopong Luhan namun sebuah cengkraman di lengannya menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak akan memaafkanmu jika membawanya ke rumah sakit.. dia tidak menyukai wewangian rumah sakit."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. Seingatnya pria ini adalah pria yang muncul secara tiba-tiba beberapa menit lalu. Tapi kenapa pria ini mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti menggambarkan kalau dia sudah sangat jauh mengenal Luhan? "Siapa kau?"

"Aku, Sehun.."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Loha.. loha pemirsah! Aku datang bawa FF terbaru yang aku tulis kebut dalam satu hari dalam keadaan empat jari melepuh karena kecelakaan panci bolong yang aku sebabin di dapur, jadi ga tau ini hasilnya gimana, yang penting post dulu kalo ada salah-salah biar nanti aku edit lmao.. niatnya aku ga mau post FF baru sebelum ada FF ku yang lain end tapi apalah daya saat Ka rere adain event ini TT Hadiahnya menggiurkan, iya.. tapi niatku buat ikut ngeramein ini, kalo menang kalah terserah penilaian dari Ka rere dan dedek tersayang si Hunjustforhan^^

Sehunnya baru aku munculin diakhir hohoho niat emang mau nunjukin Luhan dulu kaya gimana.. jadi Next atau stop? /Di tendang Ka rere/ berhubung ga boleh Stop jadi next! Siapa Sehun? tunggu di next Chap.. tapi review yooo buat yang udah baca! Asli review! Klik kolom review dipaling bawah kalo ga ngerti. Jangan siders.. ini buat lomba weeehhh jadi butuh support.. maksa serius lol

Oklah.. see you di chap dua^^ salam sayang dari ayah, bunda..

Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS..


	2. Chapter 2

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Ga suka ga usah baca. Tapi kalo suka wajib review^^ FF ini untuk lomba, jadi mohon dukungannya dengan review kalian. Happy reading..

.

.

.

Chapter 2.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Sesosok pria dengan tinggi 185cm keluar dari pintu kedatangan Incheon airport. Pria itu mimiliki rambut belah dua berwarna blonde sebagai kesempurnaan ukiran wajahnya yang tampan rupawan penuh daya pemikat. Tubuh tegapnya dibalut jeans panjang yang sedikit robek dibagian lutut dan kaos hitam dilengkapi blazer hitam yang berhasil menyembunyikan dada bidang yang mampu menggoda semua kaum hawa untuk bersandar berlama-lama disana. Dia 'Oh Sehun', seorang pria kelahiran Korea murni berusia 27 tahun yang menghabiskan masa 22 tahunnya di Amerika, dan sekarang ia harus rela terdampar di Negara kelahirannya yang terasa asing karena ayah tirinya dengan tega membuangnya hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang ia perbuat. Terkutukkah Harry Edison itu! Sehun akan membuktikan sejauh mana ia mampu membalas perlakuan bejat ayah tirinya!

Kakinya yang dibalut sneakers berwarna biru melangkah bagai memiliki magnet yang bisa menarik banyak perhatian. Semua nafas wanita yang terarah kepadanya tercekat, begitu kaca mata hitam yang bertengger angkuh di hidung mancungnya dilepas, memperlihatkan mata sipit yang mampu meluluhkan dunia jatuh dalam pelukkannya. Berbagai decakan dan bisikkan penuh keterpesonaan menjadi sambutan bagi Sehun, tapi bagai tidak tergoda untuk membalas, Sehun hanya melewati sekerumpulan wanita tidak menggairah itu dengan cuek. Hell! Mereka bukan types seorang Oh Sehun!

"Kau supir kiriman Kai, kan?"

"Ya tuan."

Sehun mengamati pria berparas bule dihapannya begitu ia menemukan mobil jemputan yang dikirim salah satu temannya. Sedikit curiga tapi perjalanan dari Amerika yang memakan waktu hampir 24 jam itu mampu membuat tulang rusuk Sehun terasa seperti terpisah belah dan Sehun sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mencari taxi. Dengan helaan nafas pendek, Sehun menyamankan tubuhnya duduk bersandar di kursi belakang.

Mobil itu mulai melaju meninggalkan kawasan Incheon. Sehun sudah lupa apapun yang ada di Korea, yang masih menempel dengan baik hanya bahasanya yang sudah Sehun hapal 3cm diluar kepala. Tanpa banyak bertanya akan kemana Sehun pun hanya diam, memilih mengamati suasana disekitarnya dan Sehun simpulkan Korea cukup indah, tidak seburuk seperti yang ia takutkan.

"Maaf tuan, tapi sepertinya kita tersesat."

Arah mata Sehun mendelik kepada pria bule yang duduk dibalik kemudi mobil. Sangat jelas terlihat kalau pria itu kebingungan dengan arah jalan yang ia ambil. "Kau bercanda"

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku pun baru tiga minggu di Korea."

Kim Jongin keparat! Sudah ia duga, kalau si busuk Kai itu pasti akan mengerjainya. "Keparat! hentikan mobilnya." Sehun dengan kesal mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku blazernya. Tubuhnya sudah digelayuti rasa lelah tapi ia justru harus berkutat dengan permainan Jongin.

"Keparat! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanpa mendahulukan kesopanan, Sehun segera mengumpat begitu teleponnya diangkat.

" **Kau sudah sampai?"**

"Haruskah bertanya? Supir apa yang kau kirimkan untuk menjemputku?" Di sebrang sana Sehun bisa mendengar tawa menjijikkan dari Kai, dan sungguh Sehun seperti merasa ingin menendang Kai melesat jauh keluar dari bumi.

" **Apa lumayan?"**

"Aku lelah bangsat! Cepat jemput aku."

" **Ok, aku akan menjemputmu. Kau dimana?"**

"Kau pikir aku dan supir bodohmu ini tau? Aku tunggu selama tiga puluh menit."

 **Pip.**

Telponnya Sehun matikan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kai. Masih dengan perasaan kesal, Sehun mengamati situasi disekitarnya yang sepi dan logang. Sekedar mencari mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa membantu Kai menemukannya lebih cepat. Tapi tidak ada apapun yang Sehun temukan, selain pemandangan didepan sana yang sedikit menarik mata. Seorang wanita yang dipukuli beberapa pria kekar, sepertinya korban rampokkan. Cukup menghibur sebagai peredam emosinya.

"Apa itu Luhan?"

"Apa?"

"Wanita yang dipukuli itu Luhan!"

Luhan? Otak Sehun mulai berpikir untuk mengingat nama ini. Luhan? Luhan? Luhan? Luhan! Apa Luhan yang dimaksud pria bule ini adalah Luhan..

Sehun Bergegas keluar dari mobil. Awalnya hanya ingin sekedar memastikan dan setelah ia dapat melihat wajah wanita itu secara jelas, Sehun tanpa pikir panjang menerjang pria yang memukuli Luhan.

"Bajingan!"

Wanita yang dipukuli itu Luhan. Bukan Luhan yang lain tapi Luhan, boneka cantiknya di masa lalu.

 **FLASHBACK** **END**

Mata bulat Chanyeol terus mendelik penuh dengan tatapan menyelidik kepada seorang pria yang mengaku mengenal nona besarnya. Tidak hanya itu, pria yang menyebut dirinya bernama Sehun pun memakasa untuk ikut mengantar Luhan dan bahkan sampai jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, pria itu belum juga mau beranjak untuk pergi dan tetap kekeuh bertahan duduk di kursi samping ranjang Luhan yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol tidak memungkiri kalau ia berterimakasih kepada pria yang Chanyeol nilai lumayan tampan itu karena sudah membantu menyelamatkan Luhan, tapi untuk tidak curiga kepadanya pun Chanyeol tidak bisa. Luhan memiliki banyak musuh dan pesaing dalam dunia bisnisnya jadi bisa saja kalau pria ini adalah mata-mata.

"Kau gay?"

Apa? Gay! Demi lubang sempit Luhan yang selalui Chanyeol mimpikan, Chanyeol itu masih menyukai vagina! "Apa maksudmu? Aku normal."

"Lalu berhenti menatapiku seperti itu." Sehun berujar sengit. Matanya berkilat kesal kepada Chanyeol yang berdiri disebrang ranjang Luhan. "Kau tidak usah mencurigaiku.. aku adalah kekasih nona besarmu."

Chanyeol mendecih dengan tawa geli juga tatapan tidak percaya. Kekasih? Seorang teman pun bahkan Luhan tidak punya. "Kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Eeuunngh.."

Perdebatan dua pria itu terputus setelah lengguhan Luhan yang sangat terdengar menggoda lolos sebagai tanda kesadarannya mulai timbul. Dalam keadaan tidak setengah sadarpun wanita ini mampu membuat dua pria itu berimajinasi liar ditempatnya masing-masing. Fuck!

"Nona!" Chanyeol berdehem kecil dan segera mendekat begitu melihat Luhan mulai mengerjab diatas ranjangnya. Tatapan Chanyeol penuh gambaran kehawatiran sehingga Sehun yang memperhatikan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Berlebihan! "Panggil dokter."

"Apa?"

"Panggil dokter."

Chanyeol mengangguki ucapan Sehun. Sedikit tergesa, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mewah Luhan yang bernuansa cat kuning keemasan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum puas dalam kemenangan.

"Luhan.."

Mata indahnya yang kini memiliki bekas keunguan disudutnya terbuka sepenuhnya, memperlihatkan bola mata kelam yang mampu menghipnotis ratusan kaum adam. Luhan menatapi sejenak suasana disekitarnya, dan Luhan tau kalau ia ada didalam kamarnya sendiri. Dalam hati Luhan bersyukur Chanyeol tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Kepalanya Luhan tolehkan kearah kanan. Sejenak Luhan mengamati wajah pria yang berada dihadapannya. Wajah dan suara ini terasa tidak asing bagi Luhan, bahkan tidak harus berpikir keras Luhan sudah dapat mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu. Tapi tidak mungkin jika dia ada disini. Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruknya.

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Aku Sehun, sayang.."

Colekkan didagu yang Luhan rasakan berhasil membuat Luhan tersadar, kalau ini bukanlah mimpi seperti apa yang ia kira. Tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang masih berdenyut nyeri, Luhan beranjak dari ranjang dengan tatapan kebencian yang ia layangkan kepada Sehun. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Sehun tertawa dan ikut beranjak dari kursinya. "Tentu.. untuk menjenguk kekasihku." Matanya Sehun kedipkan jahil dengan langkah maju yang semakin mendekati Luhan.

"Bedabah! Pergi kau dari rumahku!"

 **Prang!**

"Wow.. sejak kapan boneka cantikku berubah menyeramkan?" Sehun tertawa mengejek kepada Luhan yang tidak berhasil melempar dirinya menggunakan vas bunga. "Tenang Lu.. aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, Ok?"

"JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI TUBUHKU KEPARAT!" Luhan menjerit hingga urat-urat lehernya menonjol keluar saat Sehun mencoba untuk menyentuh pundaknya. Luka sobekkan disudut bibirnya yang sudah mengeringpun kembali robek mengeluarkan darah yang sama sekali tidak Luhan hiraukan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Wajah Luhan yang terbakar kebencian seperti menjadi hal menyenangkan tersendiri bagi Sehun. "Sepertinya banyak yang aku lewatkan tentangmu.. apa yang membuatmu membenciku?"

"Menjauh dariku, Oh Sehun!" Luhan mencoba mendorong tubuh Sehun yang telah berhasil menghimpitnya bersandar pada badan lemari.

Tapi bagai gunung yang tidak bergerak saat bumi bergeser, apa yang Luhan lakukan pun hanya sia-sia belaka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu kembali."

Dengan kasar Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang membelai pipinya. Satu ludah tanpa keraguan bahkan Luhan berikan diwajah tampan Sehun yang tepat mengenai pipi putihnya. Sehun tersenyum miring, matanya mengkunci bola mata Luhan yang berkilat merah, dan jempolnya Sehun daratkan pada ludah Luhan yang menetes jatuh dari pipinya sebelum jempol itu berakhir di bibir tipis Sehun. Tanpa jijik Sehun menjilat ludah Luhan. "Manis.. aku merindukan dirimu."

"Bajiangan! Woo bin! Ja-mmmpphhhtttt"

Ucapan Luhan terpenggal menyedihkan saat Sehun membekap bibir Luhan menggunakan ciuman dengan lumatan kasar. Satu tangannya Sehun gunakan untuk menggenggam dua pergelangan tangan Luhan yang terus mencoba memberontak dan satu tangan lainnya Sehun gunakan untuk menjambak rambut Luhan. Menariknya kebawah hingga kepala Luhan mendongak, mempermudahnya untuk menikmati bibir manis Luhan yang bercampur rasa anyir darah.

"Bertemu kembali denganku adalah keberuntungan untukmu, cantik." Sehun berbisik disela lumatannya. Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Luhan membalas ucapannya, Sehun kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan. Tubuhnya Sehun rapatkan pada tubuh berisi Luhan yang masih terus berusaha meronta. Membuat dadanya bisa merasakan kenyalnya dua payudara milik Luhan yang sengaja ia tekan.

Sehun menggeram tertahan didalam hati. Bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu Luhan ternyata wanita ini tumbuh dengan tubuh yang menggiurkan untuk dilahap. Sehun bahkan berniat menelanjangi Luhan andai tidak ada seseorang yang menarik dirinya menjauh.

 **Bught!**

Satu bogeman berhasil membuat Sehun tersungkur di lantai. Pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah bodyguard Luhan. Sial!

"Nona.. kau tidak papa?" Chanyeol dengan segera menghampiri Luhan yang sudah dalam keadaan kacau. Nafasnya terdengar tidak teratur, rambutnya berantakan dengan peluh menetes di pelipisnya dan juga. "Nona, bibirmu.." Bibir terluka yang membengkak.

"Bawa manusia tidak berguna itu keluar dari rumahku."

"Baik, nona.." Menuruti apa yang Luhan perintahkan, woo bin segera menarik paksa lengan Sehun untuk berdiri.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan anjing yang harus kau tarik-tarik." Sehun menghentakkan tangannya agar cekalan Woo bin di lengannya terlepas. "Kita akan bertemu kembali, sayang.. jangan lupakan ciuman kita." Mengerling tanpa ampun kepada Luhan yang sudah akan meledak ditempatnya.

Tangan Luhan terkepal sampai mungkin kuku panjang buatan seharga jutaan wonnya patah merugikan. Matanya terus mengamati Sehun. Seperti ingin memastikan sendiri kalau bajingan busuk itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Nona, siapa dia?"

"Apa aku mengizinkanmu untuk bertanya?"

"Maaf.." Chanyeol membungkuk kepada Luhan yang sudah berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sangat terlihat kalau kegelapan sedang menyelimuti Luhan dan cerobohnya dia yang hampir membuat pancing untuk malaikat maut mencabut sendiri nyawanya. Chanyeol bodoh!

.

.

Berendam dalam bathtup berisikan air hangat sepertinya bukan hal ampuh untuk bisa menenangkan pikiran Luhan. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berendam tapi Luhan belum bisa juga melupakan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Kemunculan Sehun yang tidak pernah ia harapkan dan ia duga bagaikan sebuah kisah lama yang harus kembali Luhan buka. Ia membenci pria itu! Sangat! Sangat! Membenci pria yang memiliki julukkan 'Penakluk Luhan' dimasa lalu.

"Chanyeol.. bawakan aku wine kedalam kamar mandi." Luhan menaruh kembali telpon rumah yang memang terpasang pada tembok kamar mandi –Tepat diatas bathtub yang Luhan tempati-. Tidak menunggu lama, Chanyeol masuk dengan nampan berisikan wine pilihan, gelas dan satu mangkuk es batu.

Luhan hanya duduk menyandar dengan tangan terulur, menunggu Chanyeol memberikan satu gelas berisikan wine. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia tunggu, Luhan segera meneguk habis wine mahal koleksinya.

Chanyeol meneguk liurnya secara kasar saat matanya bisa sedikit mengintip tubuh polos Luhan dari balik air hangat berisikan busa sabun yang sangat ingin Chanyeol hilangkan. Dalam hati, Chanyeol berdoa agar penisnya tidak berdiri mengacung tegak dan memaksanya untuk memperkosa Luhan sekarang juga.

Astaga! Itu sebuah dosa jika dilakukan dengan terpaksa. Terkeculi jika Luhan rela mengangkang didepannya.

"Penismu bertambah panjang jika sedang tergoda."

"Aahhhh.. mmpht" Chanyeol membekap mulutnya dengan mata melotot saat desahannya lolos tanpa ia kira hanya karena Luhan memberikan sentilan kecil pada penisnya.

Kekehan Luhan mengalun dengan geli ketika melihat Chanyeol susah payah merapatkan pahanya. "Jangan disembunyikan, Yeol.. aku suka menebak-nebak bagaimana penismu saat berdiri menantang. Atau.. kau ingin aku melumatnya sampai melemas?" Luhan menunjukkan wajah menggoda yang mampu membuat lutut Chanyeol bergetar hebat.

Merasa tidak sanggup menahan diri, Chanyeol segera keluar dari kamar mandi Luhan diiringi tawa Luhan yang pecah meruah mengisi kesunyian malam. Menggoda penis seseorang hingga berdiri kesakitan adalah kesenangan yang mampu menghilangkan kepenatan Luhan. Itu adalah hiburan ampuh ala Luhan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh sang iblis wanita.

.

.

"Kenapa dengan bibirmu?" Sesosok wanita berambut coklat panjang tergerai yang hanya menggunakan gaun tidur pendek berbahan tipis dan tembus pandang itu, segera menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan pertanyaan.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Sehun menutup pintu apartment yang ia kunjungi menggunakan kakinya. Tangannya tanpa izin menarik keatas gaun tidur berwarna biru yang wanita itu kenakan hingga terlepas. Menyisakan G-string dan bra mungil yang menutupi sesuatu didalam sana. "Ayo kita bermain."

"Kau sudah panas?" Wanita itu mengering nakal, dan tanpa bertele-tele Sehun segera menjatuhkan tubuh wanita itu diatas sofa.

Gairahnya sudah terpancing karena wanita keparat itu dan Sehun membutuhkan bantuan untuk menuntaskannya penisnya yang berdenyut ngilu.

"Aku selalu memuja tubuhmu, sayang.."

"Nikmati dia, dia milikmu, Sehun.."

Dan keduanya tenggelam dalam kubangan menjijikan namun penuh kenikmatan yang dinamakan sex bebas.

.

.

Beberapa hari mengurung diri di rumah. Tidak mendatangi meeting, pertemuan bisnis, ataupun kunjungan pabrik hanya karena wajahnya yang masih meninggalkan bekas luka lebam. Bagi wanita yang selalu mendapatkan pemujaan seperti Luhan, sangat haram untuk keluar saat diwajahmu terdapat goresan bahkan jika itu hanya sebesar pori-pori. Dokter kecantikan yang memiliki harga tinggi dengan kemampuan ajaib pun Luhan datangkan ke rumahnya hanya untuk bisa memulihkan wajahnya lebih cepat, dan tidak sia-sia uang yang sudah Luhan buang, karena dihari kelima, wajahnya sudah kembali sempurna tanpa satu titik bekas pukulan pun yang tertinggal. Luhan puas dengan kemampuan Wendy dan Luhan berpikir untuk membalas perbuatan lancang Park Jungsoo!

Dibalut kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih yang bagian ujungnya dimasukkan pada leather skrit hitam sepanjang lutut yang memiliki belahan dibagian belakangnya, Luhan berjalan bak bunga matahari yang baru memekar di musimnya. Semua pekerja Guman Group menyambut kedatangan Luhan dengan bungkukkan penuh kelegaan, karena itu artinya mereka tidak harus menunda 'lagi' meeting hari ini hanya karena Luhan yang kembali tidak hadir. Mengatur jadwal tidak semudah mencoret angkat di kalender.

"Apa meeting siang ini sudah siap?"

"Mereka semua sudah ada didalam, nona."

Pintu tinggi yang memiliki ukuran lebar dengan warna hitam melekat seolah menunjukkan kekokohan dari Guman Group itu dibuka oleh Chanyeol, menampakkan sekitar lima belas orang yang sudah duduk memutari meja kaca panjang yang terletak ditengah-tengah. Semua orang sontak berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Luhan, menunjukkan penghormatan yang dalam untuk sang nona besar. Namun ada satu yang hanya tetap duduk dan lebih sibuk berkutat dengan penanya dibanding tertarik untuk menoleh sekedar melihat siapa yang datang.

Walaupun Luhan hanya melihat dari samping tapi Luhan sudah dapat menebak siapa pria tidak sopan itu. "Kenapa dia ada disini?"

Chanyeol menggulirkan matanya menuju arah yang Luhan tunjuk menggunakan dagunya, dan sontak mata Chanyeol melotot saat melihat si brengsek Sehun berada disana. Duduk nyaman dengan raut wajah bosan. Chanyeol segera membuka tabnya dan melihat data-data dari pemilik toko baru di Mall Luhan dan memang ada nama Sehun tertulis disana. "Dia pemilik toko baru disalah satu Mall kita, nona. Park jungsoo sudah menandatangani kontraknya satu bulan lalu."

"Keparat! Pria itu selalu membuat masalah untukku." Gumaman penuh kekesalan Luhan hanya bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol. "Apa yang dia jual di Mall?"

"Furniture buatan Amerika. Astaga! Dia menjual dari brand H.E, nona." Chanyeol cukup menganga saat membaca data Sehun. Apapun yang ada dibawah brand H.E bukanlah produk dengan harga murah dan kualitas rendah. Mungkin untuk membeli satu lemari kita harus menjual rumah berlantai satu dengan fasilitas halaman belakang, karena furniture yang diproduksi H.E memiliki taburan gold disetiap ukirannya dan itu gila menurut Chanyeol. Di rumah Luhan pun sudah tidak terhitung berapa furniture dari brand H.E yang dipajang. Jangan sebut dirimu kaya jika tidak memiliki sedikitnya lima furniture H.E didalam rumahmu!

"Harry Edison ingin mengembangkan bisnisnya di Korea dan menjadikan Sehun sebagai pemiliknya. Pilihan yang bodoh! Itu tidak akan berhasil." Senyuman penuh ejekkan tersemat di bibir Luhan sebelum senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyuman merekah seindah matahari disenja hari. "Selamat siang semuanya. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat."

Gerak tangan Sehun yang tengah memainkan penanya terhenti saat mendengar suara lantang Luhan memasuki telinganya. Apa suara ini benar miliki Luhan? Kepalanya Sehun tolehkan dan bagai mendapat doorprize di siang ini, rasa kantuk yang semula menggelayuti mata sipit Sehun hilang dalam sekejap. Senyuam lebar namun penuh makna kebingungan itu terukir di bibir Sehun. Sehun tidak tau kenapa Luhan berdiri disana tapi mendengar Luhan yang berbicara tentang Guman Group ataupun Mall yang akan ia tempati untuk menjual buah karya ayah tirinya, Sehun bisa menyimpulkan kalau Luhan adalah pemiliki Guman Gorup. Wow! Sehun baru mengetahui hal ini dan sepertinya setelah ini ia harus mencari tau lebih tentang boneka cantiknya yang sekarang. Sehun tidak menyangka kalau Tuhan begitu baik kepada dirinya sampai memberikan sebuah kebetulan yang cukup mengejutkan.

Semua orang memperhatikan dan mendengarkan dengan seksama segala sesuatu yang Luhan beritahu sebagai kebijakkan bekerjasama dengan Guman Group. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mencatat hal-hal penting yang menurut mereka harus diingat. Tapi tentu tidak dengan Sehun. Focus Sehun hanya tertuju pada belah payudara Luhan yang sesekali menyapa, karena kemeja yang digunakan Luhan memiliki dua kancing atas yang terbuka. Luhan seperti sengaja ingin mempertontonkan payudaranya kepada semua orang, dan Sehun cukup gila membayangkan bagaimana kenyalnya payudara Luhan sekarang. Apa sama nikmatnya seperti dulu, atau bertambah nikmat saat ia remas? Sehun sangat penasaran.

"Tuan Sehun. Apa kau mendengarku?" Luhan menegur karena sejak tadi Sehun hanya seperti manusia bodoh yang terus menatapi dirinya tanpa menunjukkan gelagat kalau ia mendengarkan semua ucapannya.

"Aku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kekehan kecil. "Bagaimana aku bisa mendengar semua ucapanmu jika yang aku lihat hanya payudara sexymu?" Kerlingan dari mata sipitnya Sehun layangkan diujung kalimatnya.

Sontak semua wanita disana menegang dan para pria berdehem dengan canggung. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dengan keinginan untuk melempar Sehun jatuh dari lantai tiga kantornya. Senyuman Sehun menunjukkan kalau dia ingin bermain-main dan Luhan akan memperlihatkan bagaimana ia bermain dengan levelnya yang sekarang!

Beberapa langkah maju Luhan ambil dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau tergoda dengan payudaraku?" Satu kancing kemejanya kembali Luhan buka hingga menampilkan lebih dari sekedar belahan kecil payudarnya. "Lalu nikmati itu didalam pikiranmu dan pergi dari hadapanku!" Mengeraskan suaranya dengan wajah merah padam penuh kemarahan. "Karena disini hanya tempat untuk orang yang memiliki kesopanan tinggi, ketekunan bekerja yang keras dan profesionalisme yang baik! Bukan tempat untuk orang bodoh sepertimu yang bahkan bisa membayangkan payudara seorang wanita ditengah-tengah meeting!"

Sehun mendecih dan menatap arah lain sejenak saat semua orang mulai berbisik tentang dirinya. Luhan ingin membuatnya nampak bodoh dan menjijikkan dihadapan semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan ini. Sungguh menarik! Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, dua tangannya ia masukkan pada saku kain celananya dengan tatapan datar terarah kepada Luhan. "Tentu aku akan menikmatinya.. tunggu aku sampai saat itu tiba."

"KEPARAT!" Luhan melempar buku tebal yang ada diatas meja kepada Sehun, namun lagi-lagi lemparannya tidak berhasil mengenai Sehun karena pria terkutuk itu berhasil menghindar dan keluar dari ruangan meeting dengan senyuman yang memuakkan.

Suasana menegang. Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan pun merasa takut untuk menimbulkan suara walaupun itu sekecil cicitan tikus di malam hari. Luhan terlihat sangat emosi karena Sehun dan semua orang yang ada disana menghujat Sehun telak didalam hati karena tidak bisa diragukan lagi kalau kejadian ini pasti akan berimbas kepada mereka semua.

"Batalkan meeting hari ini.. kita lanjutkan besok pagi."

Sudah terduga!

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan wajah mengeras. Dia tidak tau kenapa hidupnya harus kembali terlempar disekitar Oh Sehun, setelah sekian lama ia menguburnya dan menjauh dari jangkauan Sehun. Menjijikan!

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Sebelum menyapa aku mau bicara dulu ke kalian.. aku tau sebagian EXO L lagi gallon atau mungkin happy karena Kai dan Klee tapi disini aku mau minta buat ga bawa perasaan itu di FF ya.. sejak awal aku emang niat mau pake Kai jadi salah satu pemain dan aku harap adanya Kai di FF ini ga bikin kalian males baca atau review macam2 seperti. "Thor kenapa ada Kai?" Atau lain sebagainya.. buat yang ga suka sama hubungan KaiStal aku juga mau minta. Sakit emang, potek iya.. kesel apa lagi tapi jangan buat perasaan itu jadi bikin kalian benci ke Kai atau benci ke EXO ya^^ jadi fans baik yang dewasa dan pintar tapi apapun pilihan kalian itu hak masing-masing, aku disini cuma mau ingetin **Kalo semua orang punya hak mutlak untuk bahagia dan jatuh cinta. Ga ada manusia yang salah untuk memiliki perasaan yang dipunyai manusia hidup, begitupun dengan Kai atau mungkin juga buat semua member.** Aku harap ucapanku bisa direspon dengan baik. Aku minta maaf kalau mungkin ada yang ngerasa keganggu, tapi bener-bener. Ini semata karena aku sayang EXO.. ok, balik ke FF^^

Maaf aku up lama ya (-) habis gimana dong, FF yang aku tulis ga Cuma ini.. tapi aku bener-bener berterimakasih buat review kalian di chap pertama TT bener-bener ga nyangka bisa tembus 90 review untuk chap awal dan juga berasa terharu banyak yang ngasih tanggapan positive untuk FF ini, padahal FF ini bener-bener FF yang dibuat dalam waktu terdesak dan ga dipikir masak-masak. Bener-bener to the point banget. Pokoknya thanks a lot untuk kalian semua atas review, follow juga favoritnya. Lanjutin review untuk chap dua ya^^

Buat pujiaanya juga terimakasih.. kalian juga orang yang baik hati karena ga jadi sider dan mau luangin waktu untuk review. I love you buat kalian semua..

Gimana Sehunnya? Udah cukup terang ga lol

Syuku : Maaf, tapi cara penulisanku ya emang gini.. mungkin cara penulisanku ga satu selera sama kamu, tapi aku harap di chap ini bisa sesuai sama yang kamu harepin /Bow/

Insya allah chap tiga ga lama.. doain aja ya aku ada waktu^^ siplaah, see you di chap 3^^

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS.. Salam sayang dari ayah dan bunda :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Ga suka ga usah baca. Tapi kalo suka wajib review^^ FF ini untuk lomba, jadi mohon dukungannya dengan review kalian. Happy reading..

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Pemilik tunggal Guman Group, mendapat gelar wanita terkaya di dunia nomor dua, single dengan sikap angkuh, misterius penuh kelicikan. Memiliki julukkan 'iblis wanita' dan sangat suka menggoda para pria untuk meneteskan liur jatuh membasahi tanah. Itu adalah hal yang Sehun catat di otaknya setelah mencari tau bagaimana kehidupan boneka cantiknya sekarang, yang Sehun nilai sangat jauh dari bagaimana sifat asli Luhan. Tidak terduga pula kalau kehidupan Luhan menjadi seperti seorang putri bak di negeri dongeng setelah ditinggal pergi oleh ayahnya, tapi Sehun pun tidak aneh jika Luhan bisa hidup dengan digelimpungi kemewahan. Harta peninggalan ayahnya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit bertemu dengan kepintaran diatas rata-rata Luhan tentu mampu menghasilkan harta karun dengan jumblah tidak terkira. Untuk ini Sehun rela merunduk dan memberikan satu tepukkan tangan bagi Luhan.

.

.

Meeting yang sempat hancur karena kerusuhan yang disebabkan Sehun, kembali diadakan. Kali ini perhatian Sehun tidak tersita kepada payudara Luhan, karena sial! Luhan menutup rapat tubuhnya dengan balutan jeans panjang yang dipadu T-shirt dan blazer berwarna coklat. Tidak mengasikkan dan suasana menjadi semakin membosankan bagi Sehun karena tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan hiburan.

Mata Luhan sesekali melirik kepada Sehun. Bukan karena hal-hal menggelikan seperti yang disebut 'Cinta', tapi lebih mengamati apa bajingan itu mendengar semua perkataannya atau kembali membayangkan payudara miliknya, dan sepertinya Sehun membuka telinga untuk semua ucapannya walaupun dia hanya menunduk dengan wajah tanpa minat.

Masih sama seperti dulu! Tidak ada satupun yang berubah. Luhan mulai menerka berapa lama Sehun akan mampu hidup di Korea.. Tiga bulan? Lima bulan? Atau malah tiga minggu? Sungguh mengenaskan!

"Baiklah, kita akhiri meeting hari ini. Kalian bisa mulai membuka toko dua minggu depan dan terimakasih atas kesepakatan kerjasama kita."

Saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Luhan, Sehun adalah orang pertama yang beranjak dari ruangan itu. Kaki Sehun melangkah tanpa image sopan yang ia tinggalkan untuk Luhan ataupun orang lainnya. Rasa bosan sudah terlanjur menggerogoti sekujur tubuhnya dan siapa peduli dengan kesopanan? Sehun tidak pernah mengenal apa itu artinya sopan santun!

Luhan hanya mendecih melihat kelakuan Sehun. Benar-benar tidak ada yang berbeda.

.

.

Satu cup coffe dingin Sehun teguk hingga memasuki rongga tenggorokannya yang terasa kering kerontang. Matanya mengamati cafeteria yang ada didalam perusahaan Luhan dan cukup Sehun akui kalau cafeteria di perusahaan Luhan tidak terlihat seperti cafeteria pada umumnya. Cafeteria ini jauh lebih berclass jika hanya untuk tempat makan para manusia menyedihkan yang rela jatuh tertidur didepan computer demi segepok tipis uang bulanan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi, memiliki wajah cantik namun penuh sirat kekanak-kanakkan itu, menegur Sehun yang hanya duduk seorang diri.

Joy. Itu nama wanita yang mengusik ketenangan Sehun. Sehun bisa mengetahuinya dari name tag yang terpasang pada dada Joy. "Tidak ada yang melarang.."

Senyuman merekah terpancar penuh kebahagiaan. Joy segera mengambil tempat disamping Sehun dan mulai membuka percakapan diantara mereka, atau bisa dibilang pertanyaan karena sedari tadi Sehun hanya menanggapi Joy dengan anggukkan, gelengan ataupun gumaman, dan itu terjadi sampai dititik Joy tidak bisa lagi menemukan pertanyaan untuk dilayangkan kepada Sehun.

Suasana hening meliputi beberapa saat, Sehun sama sekali tidak memiliki minat untuk mengobrol dengan Joy tapi Sehun menemukan ide berlian di sela otak pintarnya untuk memanfaatkan keberadaan wanita yang bisa disebut cukup sexy ini. Sehun berdehem kecil dan memunculkan tatapan beracun yang mampu mematikan ribuan kaum hawa. "Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini?"

Joy terdiam dengan mata berkedip mengamati Sehun. Dia tidak salah mendengarkan kalau Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan untuknya? Joy merasa ingin terbang sekarang! "Dua tahun." Joy menjawab penuh antusias.

"Berarti kau tau dimana ruangan nona Luhan?"

"Tentu aku tau! Memang kenapa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya dan aku ingin menemuinya."

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengan nona Luhan? Jika belum jangan berharap bisa menemuinya karena ruangan Luhan selalu dijaga 24 jam oleh pria-pria patung yang rela mati disana."

Tidak salah tebak jika Sehun berniat memanfaatkan Joy. Wanita ini sangat jujur dalam berucap. "Bisa kah kau membantuku?"

Kegelisahan menjalar pada diri Joy saat Sehun menggengam lembut tangannya dengan tatapan penuh permohonan yang membuat nafasnya keluar sia-sia. Mata Joy melirik arah lain dengan berantakan. "Ap-apa?"

"Aku anggap pertanyaanmu sebagai jawaban, iya." Sehun tersenyum lebar. Rencananya akan berhasil!

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, kini Sehun bersama Joy sudah ada di lantai tiga, dimana ruangan Luhan terletak di depan mata Sehun. Disini tidak terlalu ramai karena lantai tiga hanya diperuntukkan untuk beberapa orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi dan ruang meeting yang Sehun masuki beberapa menit lalu.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang disinggahi perasaan tidak sabar, Joy justru dirundung keraguan. Namun setiap melihat Sehun, Joy tidak kuasa untuk menolak. Dengan keberanian kecil, Joy mendekati pengawal patung Luhan. "Aku ingin mentelaktir kalian.."

Beberapa orang menoleh kepada Joy dan itu berhasil membuat Joy memundurkan langkahnya. "Aku datang untuk mengajak kalian minum bersama." Dia mencoba menunjukkan senyumannya tapi senyuman Joy hanya terlihat seperti garis lurus.

Tidak ada Woo bin, si ketua pengawal Luhan disini dan mungkin itu bisa memudahkan aksinya. Untuk ini Joy sedikit besyukur tapi tetap itu tidak bisa membuat hati Joy tenang. Dia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan pengawal sang ratu dan setengah mati Joy merasa ingin pingsan! Terkutuklah Sehun yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok sana.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Salah seorang pengawal Luhan yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Joy merasa semakin gugup.

Tangannya Joy remas. Dalam hati Joy memantapkan agar apa yang ia lakukan bisa cepat diselesaikan! "Aku hari ini mendapatkan bonus dan aku ingin berterimakasih kepada nona Luhan, tapi kau tau kalau itu tidak mungkin jadi sebagai gantinya aku ingin mengajak kalian minum bersama di restoran sebrang."

Kerja bagus! Sehun tersenyum puas karena acting Joy. Tidak sia-sia dia sudah mengeluarkan uang sebesar lima juta won hanya untuk hal bodoh seperti ini. Sehun yang masih berada di tempat persembunyiannya terus mengamati Joy yang kembali melancarkan aksinya untuk membujuk anak buah Luhan, dan sorakan penuh kemenangan Sehun kumandangkan didalam hati saat tujuh penjaga Luhan berhasil masuk dalam jerat Joy.

Sebuah kode berupa tanda O.K Sehun dapakan dari Joy saat Joy beserta anak buah Luhan satu persatu mulai pergi menjauh dari depan pintu ruangan Luhan. Tanpa menghilangkan kesempatan, Sehun bergegas membuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati, membuat sediki cela untuk bisa mengintip lebih dulu keadaan didalam.

Senyuman penuh sirat tersembunyi itu terukir di bibir Sehun ketika Sehun menangkap sosok itu dalam retinanya tengah berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Pintunya Sehun tutup dan kunci secara perlahan, langkahnya menindak sebisa mungkin Sehun coba tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Aku mendapatkan kembali boneka cantikku! Sehun akan menunjukkan kepada Luhan apa artinya 'menikmati' yang sesungguhnya.

"Aaahhh!" Desahan tidak terduga itu lolos tanpa aba-aba saat Luhan merasakan sesuatu meremas payudaranya dari belakang. Tubuhnya tersentak ketika remasan itu semakin kuat ditambah dengan cumbuan disekitar tengkuknya. Siapa manusia lancang ini yang berani bermain-main dengan sang ratu? Luhan bersumpah akan memenggal kepalanya! "Siapah kau?" Susah payah Luhan berusaha merubah desahannya menjadi geraman kesal. Sekuat mungkin Luhan menarik tangan laknat itu menjauh dari payudaranya dan berbalik hanya untuk menemukan seseorang yang paling ia benci berdiri disana! "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di ruanganku!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Telapak tangannya yang baru mendapatkan berkah dari Tuhan, Sehun cium dengan tatapan mengejek terarah kepada Luhan. "Menikmati payudaramu.. kau pikir apa lagi? Bukankah itu yang kau suruh."

"Bedebah tidak berguna! Woo bin!" Teriakan Luhan bukanlah teriakan pelan. Harusnya Woo bin ataupun anak buahnya yang berdiri didepan pintu bisa dengan baik menangkap panggilan dari dirinya. "WOO BIN!" Namun saat teriakkan kedua memenuhi ruangan ini pun, pintu itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sebuah dorongan.

Kekehan dengan raut wajah geli menyita perhatian Luhan. Pria busuk itu terlihat menikmati saat Luhan sedang kebingungan karena Woo bin yang tidak kunjung datang. Luhan merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya jika Woo bin tidak cepat muncul.

"Ayo berteriak lagi.. tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakanmu, Lu."

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu, Oh Sehun!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah dulu kau suka jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Menjauh dariku bajingan busuk!" Luhan mulai mengambil langkah mundur karena Sehun yang mendekat kepada dirinya. Ini buruk! Luhan bisa mengetahui apa yang ada didalam benak Sehun.

"Kau tau? Kau tidak berdaya jika tanpa pengawal-pengawal bodohmu itu." Gerakan gesit Sehun lakukan untuk menarik tangan Luhan yang semakin mencoba menjauh dari jangkauannya. "Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku siang ini." Tersenyum sinis dan segera menjatuhkan Luhan di atas sofa yang terletak tak jauh darinya. "Kau yang sudah menantangku untuk bermain-main dan sekarang nikmati apa arti permainan dariku!"

Tanpa bisa banyak memberontak, Luhan hanya dapat terus menggerakkan kepalanya dengan berutal. Mencoba menghindarii Sehun yang berusaha mencumbu dirinya. Sungguh! Luhan tidak ingin terlempar pada buaian masa lalu. Kakinya yang masih berbalut heels terus meronta di bawah kekuasaan Sehun. Luhan berusaha semampu mungkin agar Sehun tidak bisa menyentuh tubuhnya, tapi yang terjadi hanya seperti Luhan yang mencoba untuk menggenggam air. Sia-sia.

Sehun memegang dua sisi kepala Luhan dan mencium telak bibir manis madu Luhan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Melumatnya sekuat mungkin tanpa menghiraukan cakaran, jambakan atau pukulan yang Luhan layangkan pada tubuhnya. Kekesalan Sehun akan sikap Luhan saat meeting di tempo hari sudah membuat Sehun berada diambang batas kesabaran. Luhan sudah terlalu berani mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan umum dan ini adalah cara Sehun untuk membalas. Perlakuan keji harus dibalas sama rata atau bahkan lebih keji!

Bunyi sobekkan kain yang amat terdengar miris mampu membuat mata Luhan terkesiap. Tiupan angin terasa menyentuh kulit dadanya dan Luhan cukup paham kalau T-shirt yang ia kenakan sudah berhasil Sehun buat koyak secara memalukan.

Merasa jengkel karena Luhan tidak kunjung menyerah, Sehun menjagal dua tangan Luhan. Dijauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari Luhan dan tersenyum sinis kepada Luhan yang sudah terlihat berantakan. Keringat sepanjang pelipis menuju lehernya mengalir diiringi deru nafas penuh iba, seolah memohon agar diberi kesempatan untuk mengisi pasokan udara. Sungguh hal yang menyenangkan!

"Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang, Luhan?" Mata Sehun bergulir pada dada Luhan yang bergerak naik turun secara mengagumkan. "Inikan yang kau ingin, kan?" Kembali menatap Luhan dengan senyuman kemenangan. "Menyerahlah dan nikmati penisku didalam vaginamu."

"Kau gila Oh Sehun!"

"Aku tidak akan gila jika kau tetap menjadi Luhan yang penurut seperti dulu. Tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun membuatmu liar seperti anjing jalanan dan aku akan membuatmu ingat dengan dirimu yang sebenarnya, boneka cantikku." Semirik menyebalkan menjadi akhir ucapan Sehun. Bibirnya Sehun bawa menuju area payudara Luhan yang sudah berhasil membuatnya penasaran, namun sayang karena ia belum dapat meremas bongkahan kenyal itu sepuas hati dan hanya bisa melampiaskannya dengan mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Jauhkan lidahmu dari tubuhku!"

Jeritan Luhan hanya Sehun anggap seperti bisikkan belaka. Lidah dan bibirnya dengan riang Sehun mainkan diatas permukaan payudara Luhan. Menjilat ataupun menggigit hingga meninggalkan maha karya istimewa disana. Genyar-genyar listrik terasa menjalar pada sekujur tubuh Luhan saat Sehun berhasil menggigit turun bra miliknya dan menyusu pada puttingnya. Bagaimanapun Luhan adalah wanita yang memiliki hasrat saat bagian sensitivenya dijamah, namun dibatas kesadarannya Luhan tetap berusaha menahan desahan itu dan lebih memilih melukai bibirnya hingga berdarah dengan gigitan.

Ini memalukan! Ini menyebalkan dan ini menyedihkan.. tapi tidak ada yang bisa banyak Luhan perbuat selain berharap seseorang datang menolongnya untuk menjauhkan bajingan ini dari atas tubuhnya.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya diatas perut Luhan, masih dengan tangan menjagal Luhan. Matanya berkilat senang melihat satu payudara Luhan yang tergelantung menggoda sudah penuh bercak merah dan basah dari air liurnya. Pemandangan indah yang sudah sangat lama hilang itu, kini kembali. "Tubuhmu semakin menggairahkan sekarang.. kau merawatnya dengan baik." Sehun merasakan rasa penasarannya tidak menjadi hilang, tapi justru bertambah parah.

Jika bagian atas Luhan pun sudah berubah menjadi sangat begitu menggairahkan lalu bagaimana dengan bagian bawah Luhan? Sehun ingin mencoba melihat, meraba dan merasakannya sendiri sekarang.

"Kau tidak berubah, Sehun.. yang ada di otakmu hanya sex, kepuasan dan desahan.." Luhan mencibir tanpa rasa takut. "Kenapa kau justru terlihat lebih menyedihkan di mataku sekarang? Setidaknya Sehun yang dulu aku tau, dia tidak pernah melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti ini."

"Jangan mengejekku, Luhan! Kau pantas mendapatkan ini." Sehun bersiap untuk kembali merunduk, tapi suara ketukan pintu membuat keduanya menoleh dengan pandangan mata berbeda.

Tatapan Sehun terlihat terkejut sekaligus jengkel. Pintu itu terasa ingin Sehun beri pagar besi agar tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya. Sementara Luhan menatap pintu bercatkan coklat kayu itu penuh harapan pada siapapun yang ada dibalik sana.

"Nona, kau ada didalam?"

Itu Chanyeol! "CHANYEOL! DOBRAG PINTUNYA!"

"Ya?"

"Diam kau.." Sehun membekap mulut Luhan serapat mungkin.

Tapi Luhan tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan yang mungkin hanya satu kali bisa ia dapatkan. Dengan kuat Luhan menggigit telapak tangan Sehun hingga Sehun meringis dan melepaskan sendiri bekapannya. "DOBRAG PINTUNYA!" Mengulang teriakannya dan berdoa agar Chanyeol tidak terlalu bodoh untuk bisa memahami.

"Dobrag?" Chanyeol yang ada di luar pintu bergumam bingung. Tangannya ia bawa untuk membuka pintu ruangan Luhan dan itu terkunci. Mata Chanyeol mendelik. Luhan dalam bahaya! Itu yang Chanyeol yakini. "Tunggu aku, nona!" Bergegas pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa membantunya.

"Sial!" Sehun beranjak dari atas tubuh Luhan dengan wajah merah padam. Hasratnya sudah berada dipuncak memulai tapi si keparat Chanyeol justru datang mengacau.

Tanpa melirik kepada Luhan, Sehun merapikan kemeja yang ia kenakan dan berjalan acuh keluar dari ruangan Luhan. Di luar Sehun berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang berlari membawa sebuah kursi. Terlihat menggelikan hingga senyuman mengejek tak kuasa Sehun tahan. Mata Chanyeol hampir tidak bisa lepas dari Sehun yang menjauh. Benaknya diliputi rasa bingung, kenapa Sehun bisa keluar dari ruangan Luhan?

Luhan! astaga, Luhan! "Nona, kau baik-baik sa..ja?" Langkah terburu-buru Chanyeol terhenti mendadak saat matanya menangkap bagaimana kondisi Luhan. Raut wajah hawatir Chanyeol pun menghilang berubah menjadi memanas karena payudara Luhan yang sebenarnya sudah kembali terbungkus bra terpangpang nyata didepan matanya. Sejenak, Chanyeol menelan liur dan kembali mendekati Luhan yang sedang merapikan diri. "Nona, kau baik?"

"Ambilkan aku jaket."

"Ya?"

"Jaket!"

"Ah, jaket." Chanyeol baru bisa mengerti perintah Luhan setelah sedikit diberi delikkan oleh sang ratu. Chanyeol merasa otaknya error sekarang karena payudara Luhan yang, aahhhh sangat meggoda! "Ini nona." Masih menahan nafas dengan sedikit mencuri pandang, Chanyeol memberikan jaket yang ia ambil dari dalam lemari –yang memang ada didalam ruangan Luhan-. Ini adalah berkah dari Tuhan dan bodoh jika mata Chanyeol tidak memanfaatkannya sebagai penyegar alami.

"Dimana Woo bin dan anak buahnya?" Dengan masih diliputi aura mematikan, Luhan menarik zipper jaketnya hingga menutupi seluruh bagian payudaranya.

"Aku tidak tau, nona.. tapi sebelum aku berangkat mereka sudah berjaga didepan pintu."

"Hubungi mereka dan suruh mereka menemuiku di rumah."

"Baik nona. Tapi apa hanya itu?"

Luhan menoleh kepada Chanyeol dengan tatapan mendesak agar Chanyeol memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Ma..maksudku apa kita tidak akan melaporkan Sehun kepada polisi?" Chanyeol tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memahami sebuah kejadian. Jelas-jelas Sehun hampir memperkosa Luhan dan tentu ini harus dilaporkan.

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol sangat bodoh dalam hal memahami situasi, karena dia tidak bisa mengerti kemarahan yang sedang membalut sekujur tubuh Luhan. "Dan kau ingin membaca artikel **pemilik Guman Group hampir diperkosa karena anak buahnya yang lalai?** Begitu?"

"Hah? Ti..tidak, nona."

"Tutup mulutmu jika seperti itu!" Luhan berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol yang mengkerut tolol ditempatnya. Lagi-lagi ucapan yang tidak seharusnya keluar justru Chanyeol ucapkan dengan gamblang.

Mungkin karena tertekan otak Chanyeol kini sudah bergeser jauh dari tempatnya dan sepertinya Chanyeol membutuhkan liburan agar otaknya bisa kembali pintar seperti dulu.

.

.

Tujuh pria yang setiap satu bulan satu kali Luhan beri makan menggunakan gepokkan uang berjumblah banyak itu, berdiri penuh ketakutan dihadapan sang ratu yang menatap nyalang penuh kemarahan. Stick golf berharaga jutaan won sudah berada dalam genggaman tangan suteranya yang siap untuk memberikan pelajaran telak kepada para pengawalnya yang tolol.

Luhan marah! Luhan murka dan itu bahaya! Semua orang yang berkumpul di ruang tengah istana Luhan tau betul dengan hal itu dan mereka hanya berdoa semoga stick golf berkilau perak yang ada dalam kuasa Luhan, tidak akan membuat nyawa salah satu dari tujuh pria itu melayang mengenaskan.

"Aku tidak tau kalau selama ini aku memelihara manusia tidak berotak seperti kalian." Bunyi ketukkan lamban dari heels milik Luhan yang mengitari tujuh pria itu terdengar bagai detik jam kematian bagi mereka. Ketujuhnya diam, merasa takut bahkan untuk sekedar mendongak. "Dan hadiah apa yang pantas aku berikan kepada kalian semua?" Langkah Luhan terhenti dihadapan mereka. Woo bin yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap sedih kepada anak buahnya. "Yeol.."

Satu panggilan dan Chanyeol segera mendekat, memberikan sapu tangan miliknya kepada Luhan. ini sudah Chanyeol ingat diluar kepala. Sebuah kebiasaan yang Luhan sebut sebagai 'pembersihan' sebelum stick golf itu melayang, menghantam bagian manapun hingga berubah bermandikan darah. Mengerikan! Dulu Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu seminggu untuk berani sepenuhnya menghadap Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak tau sekarang dia harus memakan waku seberapa lama untuk mampu menormalkan diri.

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KALIAN TERGODA HANYA DENGAN AJAKKAN SATU BOTOL SOJU!" Bentakkan keras Luhan siap menghantarkan stick golf untuk memukul hancur kepala salah satu pria yang sudah memejamkan matanya itu.

Semua orang menatap arah lain dengan nafas tercekat diujung hidung masing-masing, karena merasa tidak tega untuk melihat kepala malang yang Luhan pakai sebagai pengganti bola golf. Hening.. tanpa ada suara, dan Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, karena lewat beberapa detik tidak kunjung terdengar bunyi debuman atau rintihan kesakitan yang memilukan telinga. Namun apa yang tertangkap retina matanya sekarang seperti mampu membuat tatapan berkilat takut Chanyeol terbuka lebar saat melihat hal yang tidak disangka-sangka bisa terjadi.

Woo bin mencekal pergerakan Luhan hingga tangan Luhan hanya mematung di udara. Mata Luhan menyala penuh aura hitam pekat berkabut yang siap menghanguskan siapapun. Woo bin terlalu berani! Chanyeol berdoa untuk nyawa Woo bin sekarang.

"Lepaskan mereka nona.."

Bibir Luhan tertarik diujung dengan tatapan menghina. "Lepaskan?" Mengulang permintaan Woo bin seperti apa yang Woo bin katakan bukan hal yang dapat dipahami.

"Ini semua salahku karena meninggalkan mereka sampai hal buruk terjadi kepada anda."

"Bagus jika kau sadar dengan kesalahanmu.. aku bahkan sudah berencana untuk melilit penismu menggunakan rantai berduri jika kau tak kunjung sadar." Stick golf itu Luhan lepaskan hingga berdenting dingin di atas marmer istana miliknya. Mata rusanya yang masih diliputi kemarahan bergulir kepada anak buah menjijikkan Woo bin. "Kau tau jika pebisnis tidak pernah menerima transaksi tanpa adanya kesepakatan.." Penglihatan Luhan kembali terarah pada Woo bin. "Dan apa yang bisa kau beri kepadaku sebagai ganti dari nyawa anak buahmu?"

"Aku akan menemukan Park Jongsoo dan memberikan nyawanya sebagai ganti kesalahanku."

Pintar! Luhan tidak menduga kalau Woo bin pandai bernegosiasi. Luhan merasa memiliki minat dengan tawaran ini. Seulas senyuman Luhan tunjukkan, dan Woo bin tidak perlau berpikir untuk membaca arti senyuman penuh kelicikkan itu.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang temaram. Berjejer rapi lemari-lemari berisikan buku-buku tebal usang namun masih terlihat bersih dengan berbagai ukuran dan judul. Bingkai-bingkai foto yang menampilkan pertumbuhan dari sosok gadis kecil sampai menjadi wanita dewasa itu tergantung pas, seperti sengaja disusun oleh sang orang tua agar semua orang dapat melihat bagaimana tahap perkembangan anak kesayangannya. Potret kebahagiaan sebuah keluargapun terpampang nyata di bingkai lainnya, walaupun disana hanya ada dua orang tanpa adanya sesosok ibu yang hadir. Tidak luput pula dari penglihatan, kehadiran satu foto pria tampan yang berbalut bingkai kayu dengan ukiran runyam buatan tangan sang seniman, dan tak jauh dari sana disalah satu single sofa duduk seorang wanita yang tenggelam dalam isakan pelan namun terdengar lirih menyiksa kalbu. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada sela lutut yang ia peluk erat, seperti mencegah agar tangisannya tidak bisa didengar siapapun bahkan jika itu malaikat sekalipun.

"Aku merindukanmu ayah.. aku lelah untuk berdiri kuat seorang diri."

Adakah yang dapat melihat sisi ini? Sisi sesungguhnya yang Luhan seembunyikannya disudut terkecil dan ditempat tergelap dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Lahir diatas jerami, dibawah himpunan emas. Mungkin itu adalah penggambaran tentang Luhan yang lahir dibawah kemewahan duniawi namun diatas kesedihan surgawi, karena hadirnya ke bumi harus rela ditukar dengan matinya sang ibu di ranjang rumah sakit.

Luhan kecil tumbuh dan hidup hanya bersama ayah yang mendidik dirinya untuk menjadi sosok wanita pintar, kuat namun penuh kelembutan seperti mendiang ibunya. Semenjak kecil sampai menjadi remaja Luhan tidak pernah menyesali apapun yang sudah Tuhan takdirkan, walau kadang batinnya memimpikan sosok ibu ada disampingnya untuk menemani tidur atau sekedar memberi usapan lembut dirambut, dan itu semua berkat ayahnya yang menanamkan arti tegar dalam benaknya juga karena ia selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang rela mengkorbankan nyawa hanya untuk melindungi dirinya.

Gelisah? Perasaan sedih atau mungkin sekecil rasa kecewa tidak pernah Luhan pahami bagaimana rasanya, karena 15 tahun usianya, Luhan hanya habiskan untuk membuntuti sang ayah bekerja demi menjamin kalau ayahnya baik-baik saja. Satu-satunya perasaan yang Luhan pahami adalah, cinta itu ayah dan dia menikmati kehidupan yang sudah Luhan anggap sempurna itu.

Luhan sangat menyayangi ayah. Cita-cita sejak kecilnya adalah membuat rumah sakit untuk merawat sendiri ayahnya ketika usia sudah mulai senja. Andai bumi ini miliknya pun Luhan akan rela menukarnya dengan cadangan nyawa dari Tuhan untuk sang ayah agar bisa terus mendampingi dirinya sampai kapanpun. Ayah adalah segalanya, ayah adalah hidupnya dan ayah adalah kekuatannya.

Namun, disuatu saat ada masanya sang ayah meminta Luhan untuk hidup mandiri meninggalkan dirinya demi kelangsungan masa depan, karena bagaimanapun Luhan adalah anak tunggal dan pewaris satu-satunya sehingga memerlukan didikkan mental luar agar tidak hanya bergantung kepada sang ayah. Pada waktu itu butuh berhari-hari untuk Luhan menangisi permintaan ayahnya. Dia tidak ingin pergi tapi ayahnya justru kekeuh ingin Luhan mempelajari arti kehidupan di luar zona kenyamannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan menuruti kehendak sang ayah yang tidak bisa ditolelir, dan semenjak itu Luhan seperti menemukan dunia baru, dunia yang jauh dari kehidupan sempurna miliknya. Disini Luhan banyak melihat atau mendapatkan hal yang tidak pernah ia temui, dan disini pula Luhan berjumpa Oh Sehun. Sesosok pria yang menunjukkan kalau cinta itu bukan hanya sekedar ayah dan Sehun pulalah yang membuat Luhan memahami apa itu rasa gelisah, sedih, kecewa dan bahkan juga benci!

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Chap tiga up^^ ga selama chap dua kan? Mungkin ada yang masih bingung sama jalan cerita ini, jadi kalian siap ga memasuki tahap masa lalu HunHan demi bisa memahami cerita sesungguhnya? Dan banyak yang ga nyangka ya kalo Sehun tetep aku jadiin berengsek lol pada ngiranya Sehun baik.. buat menaklukkan iblis wanita kaya Luhan ya harus dikasih penguasa iblis kaya Sehun hahaha Dan tolong jangan minta panjangin word TTTT Target FF ini 25 chap, kalo dipanjangin wordnya aku takut ceritanya abis sebelum 25 chap karena satu chap pun aku tulis udah diatas 3k.. jadi mohon maklumi ya /bow/ tapi aku akan usaha sebisa mungkin agar updaenya cepet.

No NC antara Chanyeol ama Luhan.. jadi jangan pada kasihan sama Yeol, yeol.. dia nanti aku kasih surganya Baekhyun tapi ga tau kapan hahaha

Hea : iya, kalo disini Kai tetap milik Kyungsoo hahaha

OhXiLuhaniXun : iya nyonya.. saya terima sarannya hihihi tapi ga pasti juga si kalo Luhan ga bakal gaplok cewe lagi lol

Deerhanhuniie : jangan nangis mak.. akunya keder

Osh12 : bukan TTTT emang letak salahnya dimana menurut kamu? Karena itu bener ko sebenernya.

Sanshaini hikari : engga all about ko.. Cuma emang dibutuhin flashback untuk memperjelas cerita. Ini ga kaya TSP yang bener-bener aku niatin buat dirahasiain^^

HunHanCherry1220 : Bener.. tapi jangan lah kalo Sehun mah. Tagihan FF ku masih banyak hahaha

Xiaoluhan1220 : Ditampung sarannya hahaha

Sampai dipenghujung.. terimakasih untuk bentuk dukungan review, follow dan favoritnya^^ tolong, jangan berhenti review karena semangat nulisku Cuma dari review kalian^^

Ok.. see you di next Chap. Kalo udah diRead waktunya diReview^^ Klik kolom review dibawa. Salam sayang dari ayah dan bunda.

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Ga suka ga usah baca. Tapi kalo suka wajib review^^ FF ini untuk lomba, jadi mohon dukungannya dengan review kalian. Happy reading..

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

United Sates of America. Siapa yang tidak tergiur untuk datang kesana? Hampir seluruh manusia di dunia menjadikan America sebagai tujuan teratas di daftar liburannya demi bisa menjelejah keindahan America dari berbagai sudut juga tempat. Kota-kota megah yang tidak pernah tertidur, kehidupan bebas tanpa banyak larangan dan keindahan wisata juga tenarnya para seniman Hollywood di mata dunia seperti mampu menggoda orang untuk berpindah dari tanah kelahiran demi mencoba peruntungannya di Negara yang memiliki motto **IN GOD WE TRUST** itu, dan mungkin menghabiskan masa Senior High School di Horace Mann School yang terletak di kota New York pun menjadi sebagian impian hampir semua pelajar dunia. Berfasilitas lengkap dengan ditunjang latar belakang sekolah yang berclass tinggi akan mampu membuatmu merasa bangga saat harus menunjukkan sertifikat kelulusanmu dihadapan semua orang.

Beruntung manusia yang memiliki kesempatan untuk menoreh cerita kehidupannya disana, tapi itu tidak terjadi pada Luhan. Pengganbaran Luhan tentang America terutama sekolahnya yang sekarang adalah **KEJAM, LIAR,** **MENAKUTKAN** hingga apa yang Luhan rasakan bukan sebuah keberuntungan melainkan kesialan **.**

Ketika semua orang merasa senang bersekolah disini, Luhan justru merasa tersiksa. Saat semua orang tertawa dengan bahagia, Luhan justru menangis tersedu. Dunia seperti terjungkir balik bagi Luhan. Bertahan hidup di New York sampai sekarang ia hampir menyelesaikan masa studynya dibawah tekanan mampu membuat Luhan lupa dengan apa itu arti kebahagiaan. Tapi Luhan pun tidak bisa pergi seperti seorang pengecut putus asa. Selain karena ayahnya yang berharap banyak kepada dirinya, alasan lain yang membuat Luhan tetap berada disini adalah **dia** , seorang pria yang membuatnya bertahan karena rasa cinta didalam hatinya.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Siapa dia? Itu Luhan, kan?" Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang, dengan tubuh kurus ranting namun terlihat sexy ditunjang tingginya yang semampai itu, menuding kepada Luhan yang tengah duduk berkutat bersama buku-bukunya di halaman sekolah.

Pertanyaan wanita itu ditujukan kepada temannya, si wanita berambut merah yang segera mengangguk dengan semangat. "Benar.. itu Luhan."

"Sialan!" Si pirang bernama Jennifer, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya diikuti temannya yang bernama Mira.

Sangat terlihat jika raut wajah Jennifer bukan gambaran wajah malaikat yang sedang berbahagia karena mendapatkan anak baik untuk dibawa ke surga, tapi sirat wajah Jennifer seperti setan penjaga Neraka yang siap mengaduk-aduk manusia menjijikan penuh dosa.

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tugasku?" Tiga tumpuk buku, Jennifer lempar diatas rerumputan hijau yang menjadi alas duduk Luhan agar tidak langsung bersentuhan dengan tanah.

Sejenak Luhan menatapi tiga buku malang itu, dan setelahnya baru ia mendongak untuk menatap sosok menjulang Jennifer yang menatap benci kepada dirinya. "Apa?"

"Apa?" Jennifer mengulang ucapan Luhan dengan mimik geli yang dibuat-buat. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Kau sengaja mengisi salah semua tugasku, kan?" Tapak kaki berbalut Heels itu, Jennifer arahkan untuk menendang buku-buku milik Luhan yang berserakan diatas rerumputan.

Si pemilik buku hanya diam, dan menatap miris semua buku-bukunya yang mungkin sudah mengaduh berkali-kali jika itu manusia. Membiarkan Jennifer menendang semua buku-buku miliknya sepuas hati sampai terhenti dengan sendirinya. Luhan terlalu malas atau lelah untuk menjerit memohon, toh menjerit sampai urat suaramu putus pun tidak akan berguna.

"Jawab bodoh! Apa kau bisu?"

"Aku hanya mengisi tugasmu dengan sebisaku.. jika yang aku isi salah itu bukan karena disengaja."

"Dan kau pikir aku percaya dengan alibimu? Jika kau tidak bisa mana mungkin aku menyuruhmu mengerjakan tugasku? Aku menyuruhmu karena aku tau kau bisa melakukannya!"

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya.. jika kau tidak puas, kau bisa mengerjakan ulang tugas itu."

"Kau sudah berani melawan?" Jennifer mendecih dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"Aku hanya menjelaskan.."

"Dan aku tidak suka mendengar penjelasan tidak bergunamu!"

Rasa dingin terasa menyentuh kulit kepala Luhan saat satu cup berisikan ice coffee Jennifer tumpahkan tanpa rasa iba hingga membasahi separuh tubuh Luhan. Air beraromakan wangi khas coffee berwarna caramel itu menetes lengket disekitaran lehernya yang tertunduk kebawah. Jemari-jemarinya Luhan biarkan untuk meremas bagian ujung dress pendek yang ia gunakan. Mencoba menyembunyikan segara lara hati yang ia rasakan.

Ini hanya secup ice coffee, ia bahkan pernah mendapatkan satu cup mie panas mengguyur tubuhnya. Jadi harusnya ia tidak bersedih dan tersenyum penuh rasa syukur.

Iya, tida apa-apa. Tersenyum, Luhan.

Seulas senyuman kecil itu tersemat di bibir Luhan. Tidak ada yang bisa menguatkan dirinya selain keteguhannya sendiri.

"Kerjakan tugasku untuk hari ini." Buku lain Jennifer lempar dihadapan Luhan. "Jika kembali mendapatkan nilai buruk, aku akan menggantungmu ditiang tertinggi sekolahan ini."

"Kerjakan juga milikku.." Mira ikut melempar buku kepunyaannya, sebelum ia melenggang pergi menyusul langkah Jennifer.

Keduanya meninggalkan Luhan yang terduduk menyedihkan bersama buku-buku malang yang juga sama menyedihkan seperti dirinya. Jika dulu akan ada yang rela mengkorbankan nyawa untuk melindungi dirinya maka disini ia sendiri yang harus mengkorbankan diri untuk melindungi nyawanya. Jangan mengharapkan **belas** **kasih** disini. Bahkan dari sekian banyaknya siswi, siswa yang berlalu lalang, tidak ada satupun yang menghampiri untuk menolong atau sekedar menolah melihat kondisi Luhan. Mereka terlalu sibuk oleh urusan masing-masing sehingga dibutakan dengan situasi disekitarnya, namun tak sedikit pula karena memang tidak peduli atau tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah orang lain, dan Luhan sudah paham betul dengan itu semua, sehingga ia pun tidak berharap banyak kepada siapapun.

.

.

Bunyi kucuran air dari shower yang dinyalakan terdengar memenuhi salah satu ruang ganti olehraga Horace Mann School. Sekarang bukanlah jam pelajaran olahraga sehingga ruangan ini sunyi senyap, membuat suara detik jam pun menjadi terdengar nyaring ditelinga.

Pintu kaca dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi itu bergeser, menampilkan Luhan yang sudah bersih dari noda-noda coffee lengket yang Jennifer siramkan. Rambut panjangnya masih terurai basah dengan selembar handuk kecil menyampir dipundaknya. T-shirt pendek terlihat membentuk tubuh bagian atas Luhan, dipadu jeans hitam yang terlihat pas di kakinya. Tidak ada seragam di sekolah ini, semua murid dibebaskan mengenakan apapun selama itu bukan bikini, dan Luhan banyak menyimpan baju di lokernya sebagai cadangan jika ia sewaktu-waktu mendapatkan **hadiah** tidak terduga.

Tangan putihnya yang dibalut kulit selembut bulu angsa itu, mulai bekerja membereskan isi lokernya yang sedikit berantakan. Sekarang sudah pukul 3PM dan sebentar lagi pelajaran ke dua akan dimulai sehingga Luhan harus cepat menyelesaikan urusannya disini.

"Luhan."

Namun kahadiran seseorang membuat kegiatan Luhan terhenti yang mungkin bisa menyebabkan keterlambatannya memasuki class Mrs. Floresia.

Sesosok pria tinggi dengan balutan casualnya yang sangat terlihat pas, keren serta mengagumkan itu tersenyum sembari menghampiri Luhan.

Dia adalah pria itu, pria yang membuat Luhan bertahan karena cinta didalam hatinya. Dia.. "Sehun."

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."

Suara besi yang beradu sedikit terdengar saat Luhan menutup pintu lokernya. Tubuhnya ia bawa untuk menghadap Sehun yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Ada apa? Dan bukankah ini jam class mu? Kenapa ad-"

"Sssstttt.." Ucapan Luhan terputus saat jari Sehun mendarat tepat di bibirnya. Menunjukkan isyarat kalau Sehun ingin Luhan memelankan suaranya. "Aku tidak memasuki class." Sehun menjelaskan dan tatapannya bergulir pada rambut basah Luhan juga pakaian yang ia kenakan. "Kenapa mandi?"

Luhan menjatuhkan jemari Sehun dari bibirnya. Kesibukannya Luhan bawa pada ransel sekolahnya yang tergeletak di kursi kayu panjang. "Terkena siraman Coffee."

"Oohh.."

Hanya 'OH'.

Sehun tidak perlu lagi Luhan jelaskan secara detail maksud ucapan **terkena siraman coffee** yang ia lontarkan, hampir dua tahun menjalin hubungan membuat Sehun sudah sangat paham dengan arti kata-kata itu, dan 'OH' adalah respon mutlak yang selalu Sehun tunjukkan sesudah Luhan memberitahu dirinya. Kadang Luhan berpikir, apa benar Sehun kekasihnya? Jika iya, kekasih mana lagi yang seperti Sehun yang hanya memberikan tanggapan singkat saat tau gadismu diberi perlakuan buruk dari orang-orang? Sesungguhnya, Luhan tidak pernah mengharapkan Sehun berubah menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dirinya ketika mendapatkan tindak bully di sekolah, yang Luhan harapkan hanya sedikit perhatian dapat Sehun berikan kepada dirinya. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi sempit hati yang Luhan rasakan. Tapi disini memang ia yang bodoh karena tetap mencintai pria yang mungkin tidak pernah menulis namamu lagi dibenaknya.

"Aku harus ke class." Jika seperti ini mood Luhan menjadi semakin buruk, dan terasa lebih baik jika ia menguras habis isi otaknya didepan computer, dibandingkan terdiam memikirkan perilaku Sehun yang Luhan anggap lebih rumit dari rumus fisika.

"Tunggu.." Sehun menjagal lengan Luhan. "Aku harus pergi bersama Tobby dan Ken." Ransel yang semula menyampir dipundaknya, Sehun turunkan. "Jadi, bisa kah kau membantuku mengerjakan tugas untuk besok?"

Lagi! Pantas orang selalu memperlakukan dirimu semenah-menah, karena kekasihmu pun memperlakukan dirimu seperti ini. Mengenaskan! Luhan menertawai dirinya sekarang. "Lalu untuk apa kau bersekolah jika selalu aku yang mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"Untuk memuaskan keinginan Harry Edison?" Sehun mengucapkannya sebagai lelucon tapi Luhan tau jika itu memang kenyataannya.

Sehun tidak pernah mau bersekolah disini. Sama seperti Luhan, Sehun bersekolah disini karena paksaan ayah tirinya yang menganggap kalau Horace Mann School adalah sekolah terbaik yang pantas bagi anak-anaknya, tapi sayangnya Sehun tidaklah seperti Luhan. Sehun bukanlah anak penurut yang akan setia duduk diatas kursi demi mencatat semua pelajaran agar orang tuanya bangga. Pada kenyataannya semua nilai yang ia dapatkan sebagian besar hasil dari otak pintar Luhan yang jernih.

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar, tanpa ragu dia memberikan ranselnya berpindah pada Luhan. Dari raut wajahnya pun Sehun sudah paham jika Luhan meng'iya,kan permintaannya. "Tidak malam, dan disitu ada tugas Tobby juga Ken, jadi tolong kerjakan, ya." Usakan lembut Sehun daratkan di rambut setengah kering Luhan, sebelum bibinya beralih melumat kuat bibir bawah Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu, boneka cantikku." Kerlingan manis Sehun kedipkan dan Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

Sosok itu perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu, menyisakan Luhan yang hanya sanggup menghela nafasnya dengan lelah.

.

.

"Kau lolos?" Pria bule yang menggunakan topi sebagai pelengkap fashion street yang ia kenakan adalah sosok pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Sehun. Dia Ken, salah satu teman dekat Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang sulit bagi Sehun untuk meyakinkan Luhan. Bukan kah dia penakluk boneka China itu." Tobby menyahut dan tersenyum mengejek kepada Sehun yang tertawa kencang.

Tubuh jangkungnya Sehun dudukkan pada sofa dengan mimik wajah bangga. "Kalian tidak perlu hawatir, selama ada Luhan kita bisa bersenang-senang tanpa takut nilai kita akan turun nanti." Satu puntung rokok, Sehun nyalakan dan dia hisap dengan puas hati.

Kini mereka berada di rumah Ken, rumah minimalis yang penuh dengan barang-barang berserakan khas pria muda brengsek!

"Jadi, kapan kau memutuskannya?"

"Memutuskannya dan membiarkanmu mendekatinya? Jangan bermain-main bajingan." Satu bantal sofa Sehun lempar pada Ken yang tertawa terpingkal. "Aku tidak akan memutuskannya sampai kapanpun."

"Dan terus menjadikannya sebagai boneka cantikmu yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hati sampai mati?"

"Begitulah.." Sehun tersenyum lebar kepada Tobby yang mengacungkan jempol kepada dirinya.

"Tentu Sehun tidak akan melepaskan Luhan.. dia terlalu wow untuk dilepaskan."

"Hentikan otak kotormu, Ken!"

Dengan gesit Ken menghindar saat Sehun bersiap melemparkan vas bunga kepadanya. Oh! Jangan berpikir mereka berkelahi, karena ini lah cara mereka bermain-main, terbukti dari Tobby yang tertawa ditempatnya tanpa takut dua temannya akan beradu jotos. Ken memang sudah lama dikenal tertarik kepada Luhan atau katakan pada tubuh Luhan, sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya. Tapi sial! Keberuntungan lebih berpihak kepada Sehun yang justru berhasil menaklukkan Luhan yang dikenal sulit didekati saat ada di semester kedua sekolah mereka.

"Sudahlah.. Tiffany akan datang sebentar lagi." Tobby mererai Sehun yang sedang menghabisi Ken menggunakan pukulan bantalnya.

Secepat kilat, Sehun beralih dan menaap Tobby. "Tiffany akan ikut malam ini?"

"Aku yang mengajaknya."

"Kau mengagumkan, sobat." Sehun merangkul leher Ken dan mengusak gemas rambut pirang Ken hingga berantakan.

Ketiganya tertawa dengan sesekali umpatan penuh ucapan kotor mereka lempar sebagai ejekkan. Dunia bebas, kehidupan liar dan perilaku tanpa batas, seperti menjadi wabah buruk di New York yang sulit dihindari. Sekali kau tenggelam, akan sulit bagimu untuk keluar! Semakin kuat memberontak maka akan semakin kuat kau terhisap.

.

.

Baru satu jam lalu Luhan pulang ke apartementnya. Membersihkan diri, menyantap makan siap sajinya dan sekarang tepat dipukul 09:46 PM ia sudah kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku tugas yang tidak hanya menjadi miliknya. Mata mengantuk dilengkapi pundak pegal, Luhan coba tahan sekuat mungkin. Coffee hangat bahkan Luhan siapkan diatas carpet merah marun berbulu halus yang menjadi alas duduk untuk menemani malamnya. Tugas-tugas ini harus ia selesaikan semua jika tidak ingin mendapatkan **hadiah** dari orang-orang yang bahkan Luhan bingung harus disebutnya sebagai apa.

Di lain tempat. Saat Luhan sedang sibuk memutar otaknya demi merangkai huruf atau angkat agar menjadi jawaban yang benar. Sehun justru tengah bergelung dengan kenikmatan yang Tiffany, si dewi pujaannya berikan. Dentuman music sekencang tiupan trompet didepan telingamu , terdengar mengguncang lantai dansa disalah satu diskotik.

Tobby bersama gadisnya adalah orang yang paling menikmati lantai dansa. Mereka menari dengan gila disana, tanpa malu mereka bahkan saling membalas remasan atau belaian dihadapan orang-orang yang bersorak nyaring untuk mereka. Sementara Ken hanya duduk bersama botol-botol minuman, didampingi jalang yang Sehun sewakan karena disini hanya dia yang tidak memiliki pasangan.

"Ingin melanjutkan?" Sehun melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir merekah Tiffany. Diturunkannya wanita yang sedikit berusia diatasnya dari meja yang semula ia duduki.

"Aku bukan wanita yang akan mendesah untuk pria wanita lain, sayang.."

"Oh, ayolah.. Luhan hanya bonekaku. Jangan memikirkannya.." Sehun mencoba kembali membujuk. Tangannya dengan lihai bahkan menggoda payudara Tiffany dari luar. "Habiskan malam ini denganku, Tiff. Di dunia ini hanya dirimu yang aku cintai."

"Kau pandai merayu, Sehun.."

"Aku jamin, aku bisa memuaskanmu lebih dari apa yang Kakak tiriku berikan."

Bagai wanita sinting mengerikan namun dimata Sehun, Tiffany terlihat seperti bidadari kayangan. Tiffany tertawa dengan kencang. Ia tidak tau kalau Sehun bisa begitu terlihat brengsek saat benar-benar menginginkan dirinya. Tiffany memang tunangan dari Kakak tiri Sehun, tapi anak Harry Edison itu terlalu bodoh karena tidak tau ada permainan yang Tiffany mainkan. Dia hanya wanita penjilat harta bukan wanita baik-baik yang selama ini tunangannya kenal dan sebuah takdir membuat kebusukkan Tiffany terbongkar dihadapan Sehun karena mereka memiliki Ken, sebagai seseorang yang sama mereka kenali.

"Terdengar menggoda.."

Senyuman miring tersemat dibibir Sehun. Saat pertama kali melihat, Sehun suhah menyukai Tiffany dan Sehun akan membuat Tiffany menjadi miliknya bukan menjadi istri dari Kakak tirinya!

.

.

"LUHAN!"

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

"BUKA PINTUNYA.."

Suara bising dari luar pintu apartement mengusik tidur setengah lelap Luhan. kepalanya ia dongakkan dengan mata bergulir untuk melihat jam. Ini masih pukul tiga dini hari itu berarti ia baru tertidur selama dua jam. "Ya, tunggu.." Sedikit lemas, Luhan beranjak dari atas ranjannya.

Gaun tidur yang melilit tubuhnya, Luhan balut menggunakan jubah luaran yang memiliki motif sama dengan gaunnya. Langkahnya tertususun untuk menuju pintu utama, demi melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung dijam sepetang ini.

"Sehun!"

"Hai, Lu.." Ken adalah yang menyapa seruan Luhan saat membuka pintu. Terlihat Ken sangat kesusahan menyangga tubuh Sehun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sehun kenapa?" Luhan memberikan jalan untuk Ken agar lebih mudah membawa masuk tubuh Sehun dan membaringkannya di sofa.

"Dia mabuk.." Mabuk karena gagal meniduri Tiffany. Ken melanjutkan penjelasnnya didalam hati.

"Baiklah, terimakasih karena sudah mengantarnya dan oh.. tunggu sebentar." Luhan bergegas mengambil ransel yang Sehun berikan kepadanya. "Ini tugas sekolahmu juga Tobby dan yang lainnya. Bisakah kau berikan kepada mereka?"

"Baiklah.." Ken tersenyum yang disambut Luhan bungkukkan. Liurnya susah payah Ken telan karena melihat keadaan Luhan yang jauh lebih sexy jika didalam apartment.

Damn! Jika dirinya adalah Sehun, Ken bersumpah hanya akan setia pada vagina Luhan sampai penisnya menyusut menjadi sekecil kacang hijau.

"Aku akan mengurus Sehun dengan baik.."

"Oh, ya tentu.. aku pulang." Fantasi Ken buyar karena perkataan Luhan. Sedikit tidak rela, Ken pergi meninggalkan apartement Luhan.

.

.

Tubuh itu sudah terbaring nyaman dibawah tungkruban selimut tebal yang hangat. Baju berbau alkoholnya sudah Luhan ganti dengan pakaian lain yang memang tersedia didalam apartementnya. Sehun tertidur pulas dihadapan Luhan yang hanya duduk memandangi. Menatapi wajah Sehun dengan helaan nafas yang sesekali Luhan keluarkan.

Hidup Sehun itu kacau, dia pria muda yang terpengaruh pergaulan barat. Sejak berusia lima tahun, Sehun sudah menginjak Amerika karena ibunya yang menikah dengan Harry Edison. Kehidupan remajanya hanya diliputi minuman, wanita dan kesenangan. Kebahagian menurutnya adalah sebuah kepuasan bagi Sehun.

Dipertemukan dalam ketidak sengajaan membuat Luhan menyukai Sehun. Awalnya Sehun tidak seperti ini. Dia berperilaku lembut, baik juga sopan dihadapan Luhan. Segala hal buruk seperti kebiasaan minumnya sekarang tidak pernah Sehun perlihatkan, dan hal itu yang membuat Luhan semakin jatuh mencintai Sehun. Sampai akhirnya mereka ada dititik saling memutuskan untuk mengikat hubungan dan saat itu Luhan menandai kalender sebagai hari terbahagia yang ia dapat sejak ia menginjak Amerika.

Hubungan itu berlangsung manis, walau perlakuan bully yang sudah Luhan dapatkan sejak pertama datang ke Horace Mann School tidak berkurang, tapi keberadaan Sehun sanggup membuat Luhan semakin tegar. Namun, ibarat daun akan berubah warna seiringnya waktu yang bergulir, Sehun pun menjadi seperti itu. Memang tidak ada perubahan significant. Sehun tetap baik, lembut dan mendengar ucapannya, tapi berangsurnya waktu semua itu berkurang dan perhatian Sehun –yang memang sejak awal tidak terlalu Luhan dapatkan- menghilang seperti usapan ombak yang menyapu jejak diatas pasir –tidak tersisa.

Sekarang Luhan hanya ada dalam posisi bersabar dan bertahan. Sebentar lagi masa kelulusannya di Horace Mann School akan datang. Sampai hari itu tiba Luhan berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan ia bisa cepat pulang untuk menemui ayahnya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Menunjukkan dengan bangga sertifikat kelulusaannya sembari merengek kepada sang ayah agar tidak kembali menyuruhnya melanjutkan kuliah di Columbia. Luhan hanya ingin melanjutkan studynya di China, Negara kelahiran ibu atau di Korea, Negara kelahiran sang ayah. Dimanapun, asal bukan di Negera entah berantah yang bisa menciptakan jarak jauh dengan sang ayah seperti disini!

Sejengkal jemari senyuman Luhan terukir. Hanya dengan membayangkan wajah sang ayah hatinya terasa nyaman dan senang. Bagaimana paman tua itu sekarang? Luhan sangat ingin memeluknya dengan cepat!

"Kau kenapa?"

Terlalu larut dalam lamunan kerinduannya kepada sang ayah, Luhan bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kalau kekasihnya sudah membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau bangun.. apa mual?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Tidak.. aku mabuk ya?"

"Heemmm.. Ken yang membawamu kesini."

"Ken?"

"Iya, Ken." Selimutnya Luhan naikkan sampai menutupi dada Sehun. "Lanjutkan tidurmu, sekarang masih pukul 4."

"Kemarilah.." Secara lembut, Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan membawa Luhan berbaring dalam pelukkannya. "Lain kali, jangan izinkan Ken masuk apartementmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Dia temanmu."

"Walau dia ayahku sekalipun, jangan biarkan.. kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah.." Luhan tidak paham kenapa Sehun meminta hal seperti itu, tapi jika didengar Sehun memintanya dengan nada serius sehingga Luhan hanya dapat mengangguki tanpa membantah. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun.."

"Hemmm.. tidurlah." Kecupan Sehun daratkan di pelipis Luhan, sebelum pelukkannya semakin ia eratkan pada boneka cantiknya.

Perasaan nyaman dan tenang seketika menjalari sekujur tubuh Luhan. Jika ada hal yang harus Luhan urutkan sebagai daftar kesukaannya, maka pelukkan Sehun ada di daftar nomor tiga, tepatnya setelah ayah dan Sehun.

Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun sama seperti ia mencintai ayahnya. Luhan mengagumi Sehun seperti Luhan mengagumi ayahnya. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa mengukur seberapa berat, banyak dan jumblahnya perasaan cinta yang Luhan miliki untuk Sehun sehingga dapat membuat Luhan bertahan disamping kekasihnya dengan segala tindak tanduk perilakunya. Karena cinta itu tidak berwujud namun dapat dilihat, tidak berbentuk namun dapat dirasakan, tidak terteka namun bisa berkurang. Selama Sehun tidak membuat cintanya berubah menjadi buih beracun maka Luhan akan rela untuk menjadi wanita bodoh sampai seterusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Berhubung perinsip FF ini satu chap 3k jadi flashbacknya dipotong jadi beberapa chap, ga papakan? ini udah kecium belum bau gosongnya? lol bau hurtnya maksudku.. disini udah jelaskan latar belakang keluarga Sehun juga Luhan? Udah aku jabarain semua, coba dicerna baik baik kalo ada yang belum paham, tapi emang flashbacknya ga bisa sejak pertama mereka ketemu, aku langsung keintinya karena bakal lebih focus ke kehidupan Sehun ama Luhan setelah mereka dewasa^^ Aku suka yang dewasa dewasa soalnya hahaha tapi tenang, jangan ngeluh karena kebagian paitnya masa lalu HunHan, tetep ko bakal aku selipin manis-manisnya mereka saat pacaran, dan berhubung HunHan ver dewasa belum bisa NCan jadi NCan ver mereka pas remaja mau ya? Taulah aku mah, ga usah ditawarin kalian pasti ngangguk hahaha

Ko pada SHOCK pas aku tulis FF ini targetnya 25 chap? FF ini untuk event HHI dan syarat dari kak rerenya harus 25 chap ga boleh kurang.. jadi aku mohon maaf, maaf banget kalo tiap chapnya pendek atau kurang memuaskan TT sebenernya aku pun berasa kurang puas karena aku pun sadar kalo itu pendek, dan gimana si kalo pas bagian yang ga tepat tapi dipaksain harus TBC itu pasti feelnya juga kepotong dan aku juga ngerasain ga sregnya. Tapi apalah daya.. aku takut kalo kebanyakan word, ceritanya jadi habis ditengah /Curcor/ bareng-bareng memaklumi aja ya /Bow/ tapi aku bakal usaha supaya feelnya tetap utuh, dan ga terkesan terburu karena masalah word lol

Milu : MERANGKAK NANTI SEHUN BIAR DAPET MAAF DARI LULU. TENANG! AKU ANAK SAYANG BUNDA TAPI CINTA AYAH LOL

Apalah arti sebuah nama : mana aja, jangan dipikirin.. toh yang bacanya pahamkan haahaha

Laabaikands : Itu kan udah ditulis tu Luhan lahir diatas jerami dibawah himpunan emas bla bla blab bla.. jadi emang Luhan udah tajir dari ceprot. Iyo, **ayahnya** itu buat ayah Luhan. Lulu ga bisa ngapa-ngapain bukan karena diremes remes Sehun hahaha tapi kan, tenaga Sehun kalo dibandingin ma Luhan ya kalah.. seperti yang Sehun bilang. Luhan ga berdaya (kuat) kl ga ada pengawalnya.. lupa chap satu yang Luhan dipukulin? Hahaha semangat!

Oh mayhunnie : halo deeeekkkkk! Why baru mampir? Aku tunggu lagi loh reviewnya hahaha

Ini FFn yang review banyak loh yang ngilang.. pada kemana? Yah, jangan sepi dong /nangis/

Flashbacknya baru secuil banget ya? Itu malah blm dibilang masuk kepermasalah.. jadi, ayo-ayo review^^ aku tunggu review kalian semua anak ayah, bunda kesayangan.. Dan thanks buat yang tetap setia review dari chap awal. Semoga ga bosen dan bisa terus review ya.

Terutama untuk HHS kesayangan yang ada di BBM ku, yang selalu ga bosen chat sama aku hohoho thanks atas support langsung kalian yang selalu bisa bangkitin semangatku.. thanks banget pokoknya.. kalian T.O.P B.G.T! buat mak VIRLA! MAAAKKKK, MAKASIH MAK UDAH SELALU HADIR DI KOTAK REVIEW hahaha

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah kasih dukungan, semangat dan juga saran di kotak review.. I love you buat kalian semua pokoknya.

Dan please, cek MY STORY. Mungkin ada yang belum tau^^ aku post FF ONESHOT yang ditujukan untuk HunHan birthday, yang aku niatin buat hadiah kalian semua HHS yang masih setia mencintai HunHan.. silakan diRnR.. judulnya **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY HUSBAND**. Semoga suka ya..

Ok.. sampai ketemu di next chapnya. Buat yang follow dan favorit, terimakasih juga^^ salam sayang dari aku, ayah juga bunda!

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS!

TSP menyusul^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Ga suka ga usah baca. Tapi kalo suka wajib review^^ FF ini untuk event **HUNHAN INDONEISA** , jadi mohon dukungannya dengan review kalian. Happy reading..

.

.

.

Chapter 5 – **FLASHBACK** bagian 2

.

.

.

Luhan tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga kekasihnya yang masih meringkuk nyaman diatas ranjang. Jam sekolah hanya kurang dari dua jam tapi Sehun bahkan belum mau beranjak walaupun dia sudah mencoba membangunkan berkali-kali. Roti gangdum berisikan ceplok telur, sayuran, mayones dan saus tomat itu Luhan letakan diatas meja, dua gelas susu vanila tak lupa Luhan sajikan disampingnya sebagai pelengkap sarapan mereka pagi ini.

Kaki bertumit halus miliknya melangkah kembali menuju kamar, namun saat pintu terbuka sudah tidak ada Sehun diatas ranjang sana. "Sehun.." Sembari membereskan ranjanganya, Luhan memanggil kekasihnya berkali-kali yang tidak kunjung mendapat sahutan, sampai Luhan berjingkat kaget ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Morning.."

Luhan menghela nafas lega begitu tau kalau yang memeluknya adalah Sehun. "Kau membuatku takut, Sehun." Mengabaikan Sehun yang tengah menciumi tengkuknya, Luhan lebih terfokus pada kegiatannya sendiri. "Jangan bermain-main, Sehun.. kita harus berangkat sekolah."

"Aku malas.. membolos hari ini bersamaku, ya?"

Pelukkan itu Luhan lepaskan dan tubuhnya ia bawa menghadap Sehun. "Mau membolos lagi? Baru beberapa hari lalu kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran." Luhan mencoba mengingatkan Sehun pada satu kebiasannya buruknya ini, tapi Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahu tidak peduli sebagai tanggapan. "Terserah." Malas meladeni, Luhan berniat untuk menuju kamar mandi, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti karena pelukkan Sehun.

"Jangan pergi.. membolos bersamaku hari ini." Sehun berbisik dan menciumi jengkal leher Luhan yang menggeliat risi. "Aku mohon.. satu kali ini."

"Tidak Sehun.. jika kau ingin membolos, tidak usah mengajakku."

Sehun mendesah malas jika sudah disuguhkan sikap malaikat kekasihnya ini. Tubuh Luhan ia putar membuat kini mereka saling berhadapan. "Jangan terlalu baik, Luhan.. ini New York. New York bukan tempat untuk para malaikat mencatat perbuatan baik para manusia."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sehun? Di New York atau tidak, aku memang seperti ini."

"Karena itu kau mudah untuk dibully.. kau terlalu baik, sayang.." Jemari Sehun membuat garis lurus dari pelipis menuju dagu Luhan. "Bersikaplah sedikit liar agar kau tidak lagi menjadi korban Jennifer juga lainnya.." Tersenyum miring penuh sirat mencela yang tidak Luhan tangkap sedikit pun. "Kau tau? Wanita liar lebih menggoda dibandingkan wanita bersayap malaikat."

Jemari ranting Sehun, Luhan turunkan dengan malas. Tidak menanggapi lagi perkataan Sehun yang Luhan anggap tengah melantur, Luhan kembali menyambung langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Tapi entah ada apa dengan Sehun hari ini. Dia lagi-lagi mencegat langkah Luhan dan berdiri seperti pagar untuk menghalangi jalan Luhan.

"Aku harus ke sekolah, Sehun." Luhan memperingati Sehun agar menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Membolos hari ini.. aku menginginkanmu, Lu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku memaksa jika kau tidak mau."

"Sehun!" Jeritan Luhan terdengar karena Sehun mendorong tubuhnya hingga Luhan terjatuh diatas ranjang dengan Sehun yang berada diatasnya.

Kegiatan intim bukan kali pertama mereka lakukan. Memiliki kekasih seperti Sehun harus membuatmu rela melepas semua bajumu dihadapannya kapan pun yang ia inginkan. Terdengar murahan dan kadang Luhan menganggap dirinya wanita binal karena mau saja disetubuhi Sehun secara gila. Tapi semuanya Luhan kembalikan kepada hatinya yang telah sepenuhnya mencintai Sehun, sehingga ia tidak lagi memikirkan resiko yang mungkin bisa didapatkan akibat sex diluar tali pernikahan yang sering ia baca. Kepercayaannya kepada Sehun yang dilandasi ketulusan sudah Luhan pupuk tinggi menjulang melebihi batasnya, membuat Luhan bahkan rela mengkutuk dirinya sendiri sebagai wanita binal berkali-kali karena selalu jatuh dalam buaian hangan tubuh Oh Sehun.

Seperti saat ini. Walaupun susah payah ia mengelak, tapi ketika merasakan bagaimana bibir basah Sehun meluluri sekujur tubuhnya secara menggoda mampu membuat Luhan melayang keluar dari kesadaran. Tidak malu, Luhan bahkan melolongkan desahannya dengan bebas saat jemari kokoh Sehun mengendap-endap didalam sana untuk menemukan sesuatu yang telah lembab basah penuh ketidak sabaran.

Birahi telah berada diatas kepala. Baju yang semula membungkus dua anak adam-hawa itu, menjadi tergeletak berceceran diatas lantai dalam keadaan setengah terkoyak karena perbuatan sang penguasa yang merasa ingin cepat menikmati boneka cantiknya.

Sehun secara lihai memainkan lidah, memutari putting Luhan yang sudah memuncak penuh nafsu. Penisnya bergerak beringas demi memuaskan hasrat mereka berdua yang telah menggebu tidak karuan didalam sana. Desahan, erangan dan suara rintihan dari kaki ranjang, terdengar mengalun menjadi senandung merdu untuk mengiringi orgasme yang sebentar lagi terasa akan sampai.

Luhan dengan pasrah membiarkan Sehun mengangkat tinggi satu kakinya, menciumi setiap jengkalnya sampai Luhan merasakan kecupan itu berubah menjadi gigitan kecil pada bagian pahanya. Gerakan penis Sehun yang terus menusuk semakin membuat desahan Luhan menggila, ditambah satu tangan Sehun meremas kuat payudaranya yang terpampang bebas didepan mata Sehun.

Cengkraman pada seprai itu menguat. Perutnya terasa kejang menyenangkan dan saat semuanya keluar, satu kali lagi Luhan mengkutuk dirinya sebagai wanita binal!

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya didalam tubuh Luhan, membiarkan bonekanya menikmati sisa keluarnya lahar suci itu dari mulut vagina Luhan. Pemandangan saat Luhan orgasme adalah kebahagiaan bagi Sehun, karena dengan cepatnya orgasme seorang wanita datang, itu dapat membuktikan seberapa jauh keperkasaan seorang pria diatas ranjang.

Sehun sangat bangga dengan kemampuannya dalam bermain sex. Hampir semua wanita yang ia tiduri selalu orgasme sebelum dirinya. Kebahagiaan itu kepuasan!

"Kau nikmat, Luhan.." Seiringnya bisikkan Sehun terdengar, penis itu kembali bergerak cepat dan Luhan paham, kalau ini akan berakhir lama juga panjang.

.

.

Menikmai tubuh Luhan seharian itu seperti meneguk satu tetes bir berkualitas tinggi dengan aroma anggur memabukkan yang membuatmu hilang kendali dan menjadi menginginkannya lebih, semakin lebih dan lebih banyak. Tubuh Luhan itu ibarat narkoba yang menyimpan candu mematikan hingga bisa mengakibatkanmu tergila-gila sampai overdosis dalam buaian kenikmatan setan!

Sehun sangat menyukai tubuh Luhan. Bagaimana semuanya terbentuk sempurna seperti Tuhan secara sengaja mengutus satu malaikatnya untuk memahat tubuh Luhan dalam kehati-hatian. Mengagumkan! Dan sesuatu yang sempurna itu hanya pantas untuk dimiliki seseorang yang sempurna pula seperti dirinya!

Luhan ditakdirkan menjadi milik Oh Sehun dan Oh Sehun ditakdirkan memiliki semua yang ada pada Luhan.. Itu adalah pemikiran Sehun tentang Luhan.

Malam menjelang menggantikan posisi sang matahari yang mungkin selalu bekerja keras diatas sana. Makan malam telah mereka habiskan setelah sebelumnya membersihkan diri dan sekarang Luhan tengah duduk didalam dekapan Sehun yang menyender pada badan sofa –tepat diatas carpet berburu.

Lengan Sehun memeluk erat perutnya. Sesekali mereka balas lumatan atau Sehun secara jahil meraba paha Luhan yang terpampang bebas karena gaun malam pendek Luhan tersingkap sampai batas pinggang. Luhan sangat menikmati waktu berdua seperti ini bersama Sehun. Terasa menyenangkan dan membahagiakan. Seperti semua kepahitan hidup sirna terbakar menjadi abu tidak berguna.

Ciuman mereka Luhan lepaskan saat mendengar dering handphonenya berbunyi. Sedikit berusaha Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas sofa.

"Siapa?"

"Ayah." Luhan menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada Sehun. "Jangan berisik, ya.."

Mengangguk kecil dan Sehun hanya menyamankan kepalanya pada pundak Luhan.

"Ayah.."

" **Luhan.. bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?"**

"Baik.. aku merindukan ayah." Suara Luhan terdengar merajuk dan itu membuat Sehun gemas hingga tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumi pipi boneka cantiknya. Sedikit kesal, Luhan menyikut pelan perut Sehun agar berhenti. "Apa ayah tidak bisa datang kemari?"

" **Kau tau ayah sangat sibuk, sayang.. tidak ada yang menangani jika ayah pergi menemuimu."**

"Ayah sudah terlalu tua untuk memusingkan pekerjaan."

Gelak tawa sang ayah terdengar dan itu membuat Luhan ikut tertawaa geli.

" **Karena itu, cepat tamatkan sekolahmu dan gantikan ayah untuk mengurus perusahaan."**

"Dua bulan lagi.. ayah bisa menunggu, kan?"

" **Ayah akan menunggumu dengan baik disini.. tidak udah hawatir."**

"Aku ingin ayah menjemputku di airport saat aku pulang.."

" **Tentu.. akan ayah lakukan."**

"Aku mencintaimu, ayah."

" **Ayah lebih dari mencintaimu.. hati-hati disana. Jangan lupakan makan malammu dan selalu gunakan selimut saat tidur."**

"Selalu aku ingat."

" **Baiklah.. ayah harus bersiap ke kantor. Tidur yang nyenyak puteri kecil ayah."**

Ada kekehan diakhir kalimat itu yang berhasil membuat Luhan semakin merindukan ayahnya. Hanya dua bulan lagi dan ia akan bisa kembali memeluk tubuh tegap sang ayah. Luhan merasa tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba.

"Aku akan tidur nyenyak setelah mendengar suara ayah.. minum obatmu secara teratur. Hiduplah dengan baik selama aku tidak ada." Mata Luhan sedikit berkaca-kaca saat mengulang kebiasaannya dulu untuk mengingatkan sang ayah yang kadang lupa meminum obat dari dokter. Perasannya terasa sesak sekarang. Uh! Kenama semakin rindu?

" **Selalu ayah ingat. Jaga dirimu disana."**

"Hemmm.."

Sambungan telpon telah terputus dan ponselnya hanya Luhan genggam sembari merangkul leher Sehun dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Secara lembut Sehun bertanya dan mengusap punggung Luhan.

"Aku merindukan ayah.."

"Kau akan menemuinya dua bulan lagi."

"Terasa masih lama.."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

Kepalanya Luhan jauhkan dari ceruk leher Sehun. Matanya menyeringit bingung tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau pulang nanti, aku bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Kau tidak berniat pulang ke Korea?" Bukan menjawab Luhan justru mengajukan pertanyaan lain kepada Sehun.

"Korea bukan tempatku.. New York adalah tempatku."

"Kau berbicara seperti tidak dilahirkan di Korea saja."

"Hanya jawab pertanyaanku.. apa kita akan berpisah?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun.. jadi bagaimana aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Benar.. kau selamanya milik Oh Sehun." Sehun tersenyum puas dan menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat Luhan kini duduk diatas pangkuannya dalam posisi saling berhadapan.

Keduanya saling melempar senyuman sebelum ikatan lembut itu kembali terjalin dalam lelehan saliva yang menjuntai jatuh keluar dari sudut bibir. Tangan Sehun menarik turun tali gaun tidur Luhan yang terikat sampul pita dibagian bahunya. Menampilkan satu payudara Luhan yang tidak terbungkus oleh apapun dihadapan matanya.

Bibir tipis Sehun bergulir, mengecupi leher Luhan dan berhenti untuk menciumi payudara kesukaanya. Kekehan Luhan terdengar saat ia terus memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang menciumi payudaranya secara lembut.

"Kenapa?" Sehun mendongak dengan kening berkerut. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

Luhan menggeleng dan mengusap rambut belakang Sehun. "Aku hanya berpikir, akan seperti apa kita nanti?" Senyuman Luhan terukir, matanya ia bawa terfokus kepada mata Sehun. "Aku di Korea dan kau di New York. Mengingat kau sangat menyukai sex apa kau akan berpaling?"

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Lu."

"Seorang wanita selalu memiliki kehwatirannya sendiri, Sehun."

"Phone sex.. selalu ada solusi di jaman modern seperti sekarang."

"Bodoh.. apa kau tidak berpikir untuk menikahiku sebagai solusinya?" Satu pukulan Luhan berikan dibahu Sehun. "Semuanya sudah aku berikan kepadamu, Sehun.. harusnya kau menjawab kalau kau akan menikahiku agar aku tidak hawatir."

Sehun tertawa geli karena perkataan Luhan yang ia terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon. Menikah? Jangan gila! "Baiklah.. aku akan menikahimu." Tapi tidak ada setan yang menikah, Luhan! Sehun tertawa didalam hati melihat senyuman Luhan terukir dengan mudahnya sekarang.

Ini menggelikan! Lebih menggelikan dari melihat seorang pemain sirkus gagal dalam atraksinya sendiri.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh akan menikahiku?"

Dalam mimpimu! "Tentu sayang.. jika bukan kau lalu siapa lagi yang akan aku nikahi? Aku hanya mencintaimu, kau tau itu.."

"Aku mempercayai ucapanmu, Sehun."

Tolol! "Pegang ucapanku.. suatu saat aku akan menikahimu."

Satu anggukan Luhan berikan dengan senang hati. Ia sudah lama menunggu untuk ucapan itu. Memang apa lagi yang seorang wanita harapkan dari pria yang dicintainya jika bukan dinikahi secara sah? Dalam hubungan ini Luhan bertahan karena ia mencintai Sehun dan memiliki angan-angannya sendiri jika kelak Sehun lah yang menjadi suaminya.

Hidupnya tergambar sempurna penuh kebahagiaan didalam hayalan. Sang ayah yang menua duduk diatas kursi sembari bermain dengan anak-anaknya, dan ia bersama Sehun akan berdiri menyaksikan dengan senyuman penuh syukur yang tak terhenti terpanjatkan.

Kebagaian yang Luhan harapakan sesederhana itu, tapi kehidupan tidak semudah sebuah hayalan yang dapat dirangkai dalam sekejap mata. Kehidupan tidak sesederhana harapan yang mudah ditulis dalam selembar kertas yang kita gantungkan dengan iringan doa agar terwujud. Kehidupan tidak dapat ditebak seperti kita menerka kapan tibanya sang gerhana matahari dan kehidupan tidak memiliki jalur pasti seperti kita akan berwisata disuatu tempat yang asing sekalipun.

Kehidupan itu penuh misteri, kehidupan itu kejam, kehidupan itu penuh kepalsuan, kehidupan itu penuh kelicikan dan kehidupan itu penuh alur menyesatkan seperti kita berada didalam labirin memusingkan! Jika kau tidak berhati-hati kau akan terjebak dan hidup dalam penderitaan.

Dan Luhan tidak memahami itu semua.

.

.

Suasana cafeteria di Horace Mann School penuh padat oleh siswa-siswi yang dalam jam istirahat untuk makan siang. Gambaran penghuni bumi terasa kental disini karena tidak hanya ada orang-orang berambut pirang, namun mata sipit, berkulit hitam, berwajah asia dan lainnya, menyatu dalam keriuhan obrolan sembari menunggu nomor antrian mengambil jatah makan siang masing-masing.

Diantara mereka tidak ada yang duduk seorang diri hanya ditemani satu cup ice tea dengan memasang wajah masam seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan. Mereka terlihat ribut, saling bergurau, bercanda penuh tawa atau ejekkan.

Luhan kadang berpikir, apa bedanya ia dari mereka semua? Mereka memiliki seseorang yang bisa disebut teman atau sahabat, lalu kenapa ia tidak? Sejak kecil Luhan hanya hidup bersama ayah dan para pelayan setia keluarganya, hingga Luhan tidak tau bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang teman, dan mungkin itu lah yang membuatnya terasingkan jika berada diluar lingkungan keluarga, karena ia tidak pernah membiasakan diri untuk bermain bersama anak sebayanya dulu. Cenderung tidak mudah mengakrabkan diri bersama orang baru.

"Sendirian?"

Tapi bukan berarti Luhan mengharapkan Jennifer untuk menjadi temannya! "Ya.." Anggukan kecil Luhan tunjukkan kepada Jennifer dan Mira yang mengambil tempat di kuris kanan, kirinya.

Kedua wanita berparas bule itu tertawa geli. Tatapannya Jennifer buat seiba mungkin untuk meledek boneka malang Oh Sehun yang terlihat kesepian ini. "Boleh aku temani ya?

"Aku sudah selesai makan siang, dan aku harus ke perpustakaan." Luhan beranjak, mengambil tasnnya yang berada diatas meja untuk segera pergi, namun Jennifer dengan cepat kembali membuat Luhan duduk di kurisnya semula.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Makananku masih sangat banyak.."

"Tapi aku memang harus ke perputakaan." Ini bukan sebuah alasan yang dibuat-buat untuk menyelamatkan diri, tapi memang ada tugas yang harus Luhan selesaikan segera. "Mr. David menyuruhku menyelesaikan tugas ini nanti sore.." Mencoba menjelaskan tapi Jennifer hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau seperti anjing kecil penurut ya.. diberi tugas kau akan segera menyelesaikannya.. sangat pinta!" Mira menyahut penuh senyum kelicikan. Matanya saling beradu dengan Jennifer, seolah tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu yang tidak boleh Luhan ketahui.

Jennifer tersenyum lebar setelah menyelesaikan perbincangan matanya bersama Mira. Pandangannya Jennifer alihkan kepada Luhan yang hanya diam duduk sembari meremas tangannya sendiri yang mulai berkeringat. Perasaannya Luhan rasakan menjadi was-was sekarang.

"Dia memang pintar, dan anak pintar harus mendapatkan hadiah.. bukan begitu, Mira?"

"Tentu, Jen.."

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Gulungan spaghetti yang melilit pada garpu itu Jennifer angkat, seperti meminta persetujuan dari Mira.

Dengan tertawa geli, Mira mengangguk dan menunjukkan dua jempolnya sebagai jawaban. "Itu bagus."

Seringaian Jennifer terukir dan bebarengan dengan itu, satu piring berisikan spaghetti Jennifer tumpahkan diatas kepala Luhan yang segera jatuh tertunduk demi melindungi matanya yang mungkin bisa saja terkena tumpahan saus dari spaghetti.

Jennifer dan Mira saling berhighfive dengan tawa kencang penuh kepuasan yang membuat siswa-siswi lain menoleh tertarik untuk melihat. Dalam sekejap suara obrolan lenyap tergantikan tawa menggelegar yang saling bersahutan.

Mereka menjadikan Luhan sebagai bahan lelucon. Tumpukkan sepaghetti yang telah terjatuh di lantai bahkan mereka ambil dan mereka taruh kembali diatas kepala Luhan –Menjadikan itu seperti sebuah hiasan. Jennifer bertepuk tangan dengan gelinya melihat hal itu. Jus mellon yang ia bawa tidak luput Jennifer jadikan alat untuk menindas Luhan. Tanpa peduli akan lengket, Jennifer mengkobok Jus mellon kepunyaanya dan ia lulurkan pada wajah Luhan yang bertindak seperti patung.

Mira tidak ingin hanya diam menjadi penonton. Dengan gesit ia mengambil beberapa minuman sisa dari siswa-siswi yang masih berada diatas meja, dan menyiramkannya satu persatu pada bagian tubuh Luhan. Sontak itu mengundang minat siswa-siswi lain untuk mencoba, dan semuanya berakhir mengkerubuti Luhan demi bisa ikut menumpahkan makanan apapun yang ada dalam genggaman mereka.

Rasa sesesak menggerogoti hati Luhan yang hanya bisa diam seperti manusia idiot tidak berguna. Dingin, panas, lengket atau pun bau amis yang menempel disekujur tubuhnya hanya bisa Luhan terima bersamaan dengan jatuhnya lelehan airmata yang sekuat mungkin sudah ia coba bendung. Suara tawa mereka begaikan ratusan mata pisau yang mengkulitinya tanpa belas kasih, kebahagian mereka seperti garam yang membuat luka dihatinya menjadi semakin bernanah terkoyak disetiap harinya.

Ingin rasanya Luhan meneriaki mereka semua atau bahkan menampar satu persatu wajah mereka tanpa ampun, tapi keberaniannya tidak sebesar keinginannya yang sudah mengalir disekujur darah!

Ini menyakitkan Tuhan.. apa tidak ada manusia pemilik hati nurani disini?

Mata sembab Luhan melirik pada orang-orang yang tertawaa senang karena menyiksa dirinya, wajah mereka tanpa sadar Luhan rekam dan ia simpan di memori terdalam yang ada dibenaknya. Pandangan Luhan terus bergulir sebelum jatuh terhenti kepada Sehun yang berada didepan sana.

Mata keduanya saling beradu tatap dalam hitungan detik, dan Luhan yakin jika Sehun tau bahkan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ia diperlakukan. Tapi bagai berharap pada sesuatu yang mustahil untuk melihat Sehun menolong Luhan, tanpa raut wajah peduli Sehun bahkan melajutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Luhan yang semakin mematung, membeku bersama harapannya.

Bibir Luhan menjadi terasa kelu, udara seperti hilang saat putaran wajah datar Sehun ketika mengabaikan dirinya terulang begitu saja dibenaknya. Apa Sehun tidak sepeduli itu kepada dirinya? Ini bahkan terasa lebih menyakitkan dibanding semua perlakuan buruk yang ia terima sekarang.

Hati Luhan yang sudah terluka, tanpa Sehun ketahui ia injak tanpa naluri!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Semua mata tertuju pada teguran kencang yang memasuki sela tawa kebahagiaan mereka. Jennifer yang menjadi paling tertarik untuk menoleh dan menyeringit bingung dengan tangan bertengger pada pinggang saat melihat Ken berdiri memasang wajah merah padam penuh amarah.

"Ada apa, Ken?"

"Kau gila, Jen!" Ken menyingkirkan orang-orang yang mengkerubuti Luhan secara kasar.

Beberapa bisikkan disertai sorakan Ken dapatkan dari siswa-siswi yang merasa kesal karena kesenangan mereka terganggu. Sedikit tidak rela mereka menjauh dan kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, hingga menyisakkan Luhan, Jennifer, Mira bersama Ken.

"Sudah aku peringatkan kepadamu untuk tidak berlebihan!"

"Astaga kau ribut sekali Ken.. Sehun bahkan tidak mempedulikan ini tapi kau sok menjadi pahlawan."

"Keparat!"

Jennifer tersenyum mengejek kepada Ken yang sudah mengangkat tinggi tangannya tapi tidak kunjung mendaratkan pukulan di pipinya. Oh.. sungguh peran yang baik! Jennifer menoleh kepada Mira. "Ayo pergi.."

Mira mengambil tasnya dan tersenyum kepada Ken sebelum keduanya melenggang, menjauhi Ken yang tersenyum tipis.

"Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk Luhan bawa untuk menatap Ken. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menghentikan Jennifer ketika menyiksanya dan amat Luhan sayangkan karena itu bukan Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ken merangkul bahu Luhan dan membawa Luhan beridir dari duduknya. "Biar aku antar sampai ruang olahraga."

Tidak menolak sedikit pun, Luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan Ken menemaninya sampai mereka berada didalam ruang olahraga yang kosong. Luhan melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Ken dan memberi bungkukkan sebagai rasa terimakasih.

"Mandilah.. aku akan keluar."

Seulas senyuman tipis Luhan berikan untuk Ken. "Sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuan, Ken."

"Tidak masalah, Lu.. aku keluar." Pintu ruangan itu Ken tutup, tapi ia tetap berdiri disana sembari melirik situasi diluar yang terlihat sepi tidak berpenghuni.

Merasa aman, Ken kembali membuka pintu ruangan olahraga dengan perlahan. Hanya sedikit cela, Ken lebih dulu mengintip apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan, dan wow! Mata Ken tidak berkedip saat menyaksikan Luhan sudah melepas baju bagian atasnya hingga menyisakan bra berwarna hitam yang menutupi payudaranya.

Tubuh Luhan sangat terlihat menggoda dan Ken merasa tidak sabar untuk cepat menenggelamkan penisnya kedalam vagiana Luhan. Fuck! Hanya membayangkan itu penisnya sudah memberontak tidak sabar.

Ken kembali memasuki ruangan olahraga setelah Luhan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Ken menutup kembali pintunya dan mengambil langkah sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kebisingan.

Tumpahan air shower yang terdengar seperti menjadi suara merdu menggoda bagi Ken. Sudah lama ia menantikan kesempatan ini dan tidak sia-sia Jennifer ia bayar dengan harga mahal untuk kelancarannya menikmati tubuh Luhan. Astaga, penisnya benar-benar gatal sekarang!

Semakin dekat langkahnya semakin lebar pula seringain Ken, hanya empat langkah lagi dan Luhan dapat ia nikmati sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Aku mendengar debaran hati disini hahaha pada dag dig dug der eehhh malah TBC.. biasa 3K potong, tapi bagus si TBCnya pas hohoho udahlah senyum manis aja aku mah hahahahaha lol /peluk Ken/

Yoooosss review, review, review!

 **SEKALI LAGI AKU BILANG BERKALI-KALI..** ini aku blod biar dibaca. **KALO FF INI UNTUK EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA! HUNHAN INDONESIA, HUNHAN INDONESIA! BUAT YANG BILANG JANGAN 25 CHAP KAREN AKU GA BISA TANGGEPIN LAGI, KARENA PERSYARATANNYA MINIMAL HARUS 25 CHAP. ITU KETENTUAN DARI PENYELENGGARA BUKAN DARI AKU PRIBADI.**

Oohsxhun : Aduh sayang.. terimakasih. Reviewmu bikin semangat aku hohoho amin, tapi pasrah aja si.. kalo ini FF udah selesai baru aku berani berharap menang hahaha seprti yang kamu tau, kalo FF ini udah event HHI jadi bukannya aku ga mau panjangin tapi aku takut kalo word banyak ceritanya habis ditengah jalan. Yang aku kejar 25 chapnya. Jadi mohon maklumi ya.

Deerhanhuniie : Semangat mak, semangat hahaha udah pengen menggal aja si mak.. kasihan Sehun mak kalo dipenggal.

OhXiLuhaniXun : Aku ngakak loh baca review kamu hahaha makasih^^

Aku baca di review sebelumnya udah pada nyumpah serapahi Sehun, jadi kalian di chap ini mau penggal Sehun, Jennifer apa Ken? Flashback di FF ini bakal sampai END, sampai Luhan balik ke Korea, ga aku potong.. jadi kesananya langsung kehidupan dewasa HunHan, paling nyelip sedikit-sedikit kenangan masa lalu lmao

Thanks untuk semua review kalian ya^^ aku semangat kalo baca review kalian, dan mohon doanya.. Mama ku baru selesai dioperasi, beberapa hari lalu dia kecelakaan.. tolong doain buat kesembuhan dia :') Sekali lagi terimakasih atas dukungannya.. aku tunggu review kalin untuk chap ini dan kita ketemu di next chap ya^^

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS.. See you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Ga suka ga usah baca. Tapi kalo suka wajib review^^ FF ini untuk lomba, jadi mohon dukungannya dengan review kalian. Happy reading..

.

.

.

Chapter 6 – **Flashback** bagian 3.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berniat menemui Luhan?"

"Untuk?" Sehun menoleh kepada Tobby yang duduk di samping kursi cafeteria tempat di mana kini mereka berada.

Sedikit menyesap jus melon pesanannya, Tobby balas menatap Sehun. "Menenangkannya mungkin." Ada nada ragu di suara Tobby, karena ia pun tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan.

"Dia sudah terbiasa seperti itu." Secara kalem Sehun berujar dan menyantap makan siang yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Tapi yang tadi itu sedikit keterlaluan aku rasa." Tobby mulai menyuapkan satu sendok kentang rebus yang diberi siraman saus jamur. "Kau tidak khawatir?" Mengiris daging panggang miliknya dan memakannya secara lahap.

Sendok juga garpu yang terapit jari-jari Sehun tergeletak di atas meja ketika nafsu makannya hilang karena ucapan Tobby. Memang yang tadi itu sedikit keterlaluian dan lebih parah dari biasanya. Sekarang pikiran Sehun berkeliaran memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Luhan..

Haruskah ia menemui Luhan? Tapi wanita itu sudah terbiasa, kan? Jadi pasti tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

"Tidak perlu.. Luhan bisa menanganinya sendiri." Sendok itu kembali Sehun genggam dengan rasa enggannya untuk mengikuti saran Tobby.

Makan siang yang sempat terhenti itupun berlanjut, namun kini ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hati milik Sehun.

.

.

Jari milik Ken sudah melekat pas pada knop pintu berkaca yang menampilkan sedikit siluet tubuh Luhan. Hanya tinggal menggeser pintunya kesamping dan tubuh Luhan akan terpampang nyata di hadapan matanya. Untuk ini Ken menelan ludahnya tidak sabar.

 **Blam!**

"Siapa itu?" Suara Luhan terdengar setelah bunyi pintu yang tertutup sanggup membuat Ken berbalik dengan tegang.

Segala hayalan tentang tubuh Luhan sirna ketika mata Ken tidak sengaja melihat sosok Sehun melangkah menuju ke tempatnya berdiri. Dalam hati Ken mengumpati Sehun dengan segala makian yang ada di dunia ini karena muncul disaat yang tidak tepat bagi dirinya. Hampir ia berhasil memiliki Luhan jika saja Sehun tidak datang.

Langkahnya Ken bawa cukup pelan namun cepat untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi, tentu.. bagaimanapun Ken tidak ingin hancur dalam amukkan Sehun jika tau kalau Ken berniat memperkosa boneka cantiknya. Walau bisa dikatakan Sehun hanya mempermainkan Luhan tapi bagi Sehun, Luhan cukup berharga dan Ken masih sangat ingat dengan hal itu.

Tubuh Ken sepenuhnya tenggelam di sela lemari kayu –tempat menaruh perlengkapan olah raga- yang memojok pada tembok. Matanya secara awas mengamati Sehun yang sudah berjalan melewati dirinya dalam jarak sedikit jauh, dan tepat! Sesuai tebakan Ken, Sehun memasuki kamar mandi di mana Luhan berada.

"Keparat!" Ken hanya bisa mengumpat secara pelan. Seingatnya pintu ruang ganti olah raga sudah ia kunci, tapi kenapa Sehun bisa masuk? Enggan terus berkutat dengan kekesalannya, Ken sudah lebih dulu bergegas keluar dari sana.

.

.

Sehun berdiri menatapi Luhan yang duduk tertunduk di bawah guyuran shower kamar mandi. Setelah mencoba menampik perasaan aneh yang meliputi hatinya, kini Sehun justru berakhir mengikuti saran dari Tobby.

Menydihkan! "Mau berapa lama mengguyur tubuhmu, Luhan?"

Tidak harus mendongak untuk melihat siapa, karena Luhan sudah tau kalau yang datang adalah Sehun. Tanpa memperdulikkan keberadaan Sehun, Luhan hanya terus duduk bergeming di bawah tumpahan air shower dingin yang Luhan harapkan tidak hanya membersihkan sisa makanan di tubuhnya tapi juga membawa pergi semua kesedihan di hatinya.

"Kenapa diam?" Sehun tidak peduli jika bajunya basah sekalipun, dia mengambil langkah maju dan dengan lembut mengangkat dagu Luhan agar menatap kepada dirinya. "Ayo, aku antar kau pulang."

Secara kasar, Luhan menampik jari Sehun yang menggapit dagunya. Tatapan Luhan berkilat benci juga kecewa yang sangat kentara kepada Sehun. "Kau jahat, Sehun. Aku membencimu!" Teriakan Luhan menjadi sangat kencang di sini, dan tangisan Luhan yang pencah membuat suasana menjadi menyebalkan bagi Sehun.

"Kau ini kenapa? Mereka yang membullymu jadi kenapa aku yang kau bentak?" Sehun mendengus tidak mengerti. Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kepada Luhan, jadi kenapa Luhan marah?

"Mereka membullyku dan kau hanya mengabaikannya, Sehun."

Oh, ia paham. "Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Bukan, kah memang aku selalu seperti itu? Dan kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, lalu apa yang berbeda?"

Kebisuan menyelimuti Luhan ketika Sehun terdiam menanti jawaban dari dirinya. Harusnya Luhan mampu mengutarakan semua keluh hatinya tentang sikap Sehun, tapi bagai lidahnya terbelah menjadi dua, Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan kata sekecil apapun untuk menjawab Sehun.

"Sekarang, ayo berdiri." Sedikit memaksa, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk berdiri, membuat tubuh polos Luhan terlihat sepenuhnya, ditambah dengan jatuhnya tetesan air yang meliuk di atas permukaan kulit putih Luhan seperti sanggup membuat Sehun mengerang tertahan. "Dengarkan aku, Lu." Tapi Sehun kembali mengais hasratnya yang tumpah meruah hanya untuk membujuk bonekanya agar tidak kembali marah. "Bukan aku tidak ingin menolongmu. Tapi kau harus bisa menghadapai mereka semua sendiri.." Tangannya Sehun sampirkan di bahu terbuka Luhan. "Mereka membullymu karena mereka tau kau lemah. Mereka seperti itu karena tau kau tidak mungkin membalas."

Wajah yang semula terus tertunduk itu mendongak demi menatap mata Sehun. Bulatan hitam mereka beradu di tengah-tengah ukiran air di wajah keduanya.

"Kau harus bisa sedikit liar, Luhan."

Lagi.. Sehun selalu mengatakan kata liar di hadapan wajahnya. Sementara Luhan bahkan tidak mengerti yang Sehun maksud dengan kata liar itu berubah menjadi seperti apa. Haruskah ia berubah menjadi monster seperti Jennifer? Atau menjadi wanita jalanan yang menjajahkan tubuhnya pada semua orang? Dalam mimpipun Luhan tidak pernah memikirkan akan menjadi wanita seperti itu.

"Untuk selamat di sini kau harus masuk dalam kubu mereka." Sehun terus mencoba meracuni otak Luhan dengan kata-kata bijak dari sang iblis.

Memacari Luhan selama ini hampir membuat Sehun menghapal berbagai jenis-jenis buku dalam perpustakaan yang bahkan hanya jarinya sentuh satu kali dalam satu tahun, dan itu sungguh membosankan! Andai Luhan tidak berguna juga tidak menggairahkan mungkin Sehun sudah lama mendepak gadis ini keluar dari kehidupannya.

"Kau paham, kan dengan ucapanku?" Tidak usah berlebihan.. cukup menjadi seperti Tiffany yang bisa menemaniku mabuk, berpesta juga bersenang-senang setiap malam. Dalam hati, Sehun menjabarkan segala maksud dari liar yang ia inginkan. "Jika kau berubah, aku akan menjadi penyelamatmu setiap waktu." Kepalanya Sehun majukan demi menjangkau bibir milik Luhan.

Namun sayang, si gadis malang memalingkan wajah hingga bibir Sehun berakhir menyentuh hamparan kosong.

"Tidak Sehun. Aku tidak bisa bersikap lain hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri."

Hembusan napas jengah Sehun keluarkan. Telapak tangannya yang sudah mengkeriput dingin Sehun bawa untuk mengusap air yang menutup sedikit penglihatannya. Membelokkan jiwa malaikat Luhan memanglah tidak mudah. "Kalau seperti itu, tidak usah menangis." Merasa kesal kepada Luhan, Sehun keluar dalam kondisi basah meninggalkan Luhan yang masih termenung seorang diri di tempatnya.

Kemunculan Sehun, Luhan rasakan tidak membantu sama sekali. Lara hatinya jelas masih terasa dan Luhan tidak tau lagi harus mengadu kepada siapa. Di sini ia benar-benar sendiri.. Hanya sendirian seperti seorang gadis kecil tersesat dalam kegelapan dunia yang besar.

.

.

"Sudah?" Tobby menyambut kemunculan Sehun dari dalam ruang olah raga. Matanya sedikit menyeringit ketika melihat sekujur tubuh Sehun basah kuyup. "Kenapa? Tidak jadi membawa Luhan?"

"Gadis bodoh itu terlalu bodoh untuk ditolong."

Kunci yang Sehun lemparkan itu, Tobby tangkap dibarengi gelengan kepala. Tobby hanya tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Kemana Ken?"

"Aku melihat dia saat aku sedang menuju ke sini, tapi sepertinya dia sudah lebih dulu pulang." Tobby menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sembari menjajari langkah lebar Sehun.

.

.

Setelah merasa cukup untuk menyendiri, Luhan bergegas berbenah untuk pulang. Sekarang sudah hampir jam dan jam pelajaran kedua akan dimulai, tapi Luhan merasa tidak enak badan untuk ikut memasuki class.

Langkahnya Luhan bawa menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan kepala tertunduk pada lantai. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan atau meilihat dirinya akan tanpa ragu mengeluarkan tawa mengejek yang membuat Luhan semakin mempercpat laju kakinya.

Ketika sampai di luar sekolah, kepalanya Luhan dongakkan ke atas saat tetesan air terasa menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dengan tiba-tiba, dan awan terlihat kelabu sekarang ini, menandakan hujan lebat akan turun mengguyur tanah panas kota New York. Tidak ingin kembali basah dan semakin dibuat menggigil, Luhan mempercepat larinya karena ia pun tidak membawa payung.

Sebisa mungkin Luhan menutupi kepalanya menggunakan tas yang ia bawa dari hujan yang semakin lebat. Tapi percuma, itu tidak bisa menyelamatkannya untuk tidak tersentuh tetesan air hujan yang jatuh.

"Luhan!"

Mobil berwarna merah berhenti di samping jalan yang sedang Luhan lewati. Tak lama pintu kaca jendela terbuka menampilkan Tobby juga Sehun yang duduk di balik kemudi setir.

"Ayo, naik. Ikut bersama kami." Tobby tersenyum ramah kepada Luhan yang justru melirik Sehun yang hanya terdiam acuh, hingga membuat Luhan menelan kepahitan berkali-kali ketika sadar kalau Tobby lah yang memanggil namanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Secara lembut, Luhan menolak. Toh untuk apa menerima ajakkan Tobby sementara ada Sehun yang memasang wajah kecut.

"Sekarang hujan sangat lebat. Sehun, katakan sesuatu." Tobby menyenggol lengan Sehun meminta Sehun untuk membujuk Luhan agar mau ikut.

"Kau tidak dengar? Dia bisa pulang sendiri.." Tapi Sehun tidak lagi menghiraukan Tobby, dan segera menancap gas untuk pergi meninggalkan Luhan bersama beribu hujaman pisau di ulu hatinya.

Itu kah kekasihmu? Atau dia orang asing dalam hidupmu, Luhan?

Seerat mungkin, Luhan mendekap tas miliknya yang menjadi pelampiasaan rasa sakit di hatinya. Semampunya Luhan menahan desakan air mata yang memaksa kembali jatuh demi bisa mengukir kesedihan di dua pipinya yang telah memerah perih karena terlalu sering ia usap kasar.

Kembali langkahnya Luhan bawa, namun kali ini tidak terburu-buru seperti di awal. Terkesan pelan, seolah disengaja untuk menghambat waktu yang bergulir. Bahkan tubuh yang semula ia lindungi dari guyuran hujan, kini sudah tidak lagi Luhan pedulikan dan ia biarkan basah sepenuhnya sampai rasa dingin mendekap tanpa cela tubuh kurusnya, berpikir; mungkin dengan begini rasa sakit di hatinya tidak akan terlalu terasa menyesakkan.

Biarkan semua luka tersapu hembusan angin kencang.. biarkan semua sesak jatuh terurai bersama tetesan hujan yang datang.. biarkan semua ini berlalu, setidaknya agar dia bisa kembali bernapas untuk keesokkan hari.

.

.

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti pantat seorang nenek-nenek keriput, Ken." Tiffany tertawa geli sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lain kediaman Ken. "Ada apa?" Bertanya penuh tertarik, karena tidak biasanya Ken memasang wajah murung.

"Kau sudah sampai? Sehun dan Tobby belum sampai. "Tapi bukan menjawab, Ken justru mengalihkan perbincangan yang Tiffany buka.

"Tidak masalah.. ini masih sore." Punggungnya Tiffany sandarkan pada badan sofa. Tak terlewat kaki jenjangnya menyilang sempurna membuat dress pendek ketat miliknya sedikit terangkat. "Tapi, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepadamu?" Masih penasaran Tiffany kembali mengulik.

"Luhan.." Sedikit malas sebenarnya, tapi Ken merasa risi jika Tiffany terus menerus bertanya seperti ini.

"Ada apa dengan boneka China itu?"

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu, Tiff."

"Wow, apa kau Ken?" Tiffany tertawa karena sikap Ken yang berbeda, menyebut Luhan dengan julukkan **Boneka China** sesuatu yang wajar dikalangan mereka. "Ada apa denganmu, Ken?"

"Hampir aku bisa menikmati tubuh Luhan tapi semua gagal karena Sehun!"

"Kau tertarik kepada Luhan?" Tiffany hanya asal menebak tapi tidak sisangka, tebakkannya yang tanpa berpikir itu, Ken anggukki secara kalem.

"Aku memang tertarik kepada Luhan.. mungkin sebelum Sehun." Ken beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri meja dimana beberapa botol beer terjejer bersampingan dengan gelas-gelas kaca kecil.

"Kau bergurau? Aku benar-benar tidak paham."

Ken berbalik dengan tatapan serius terikat pada Tiffany. Seolah menunjukkan kalau kini ia bukan sedang dalam tahap bermain.

"Oh, baiklah.. jadi apa semacam cinta segi tiga?" Dan Tiffany tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memahaminya.

"Sehun tidak pernah mencintai Luhan, dia hanya menggunakan Luhan sebagai alat sekolah. Itu terdengar menjengkelkan." Satu gelas beer, Ken teguk secara kesal. "Dan bodohnya Luhan yang masih terus mencintai Sehun seperti manusia idiot buta tidak berguna."

"Luhan itu polos, Ken.. dia bukan seseorang yang mudah bergaul. Di hidupnya mungkin Sehun adalah orang luar pertama yang ia kenal, jadi dia akan sangat mempercayai Sehun." Ketukkan sepatu heels Tiffany terdengar ketika kaki jenjangnya melangkah menghampiri Ken.

"Itu yang aku benci. Kenapa harus Sehun?" Secara kuat ken mencengkram gelas kaca kecil yang ada dalam genggamannya. Amat terlihat kalau Ken menahan luapan emosi yang membumbung tinggi di puncak kepalanya. "Harusnya Luhan menjadi milikku, bukan menjadi milik pria bajingan seperti Sehun, dan hampir saja aku bisa mendapatkan Luhan jika saja Sehun tidak mengacaukannya."

"Ayolah, kau pun sama bajingannya, Ken." Beer lain Tiffany ambil dan ia tuang dalam gelas yang sama. "Apa susahnya mamiliki boneka dari sesama bajingan?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, diantara kita, Sehun lah yang memiliki uang paling banyak."

"Lalu lakukan dengan cara baik kalau seperti itu."

Ken menoleh kepada Tiffany yang mengerling penuh arti. Keduanya seperti saling berkomunikasi melalui mata, sebelum kemudian senyuman tersungging di bibir milik Ken.

"Kau selalu bisa aku andalkan, Tiff."

"Tidak ada yang tidak aku lakukan untukmu, Ken." Jemari berhiasan kutek merah Tiffany bermain di pipi kanan Ken.

Tatapan keduanya saling bertaut, sampai jarak perlahan Ken kikis hingga bibir keduanya menyatu dalam lumatan menutut penuh dambaan.

.

.

Hal menyedihkan saat ada di Negara orang lain adalah ketika tubuhmu jatuh menjadi tidak berdaya karena sakit, dan Luhan sangat membenci karena harus merasakan ada dalam posisi seperti itu.

Jam pelajaran yang biasa terasa mudah kini menjadi berat karena hantaman sakit kepala yang mendera. Tubuhnya menggigil dalam rasa panas yang menjalar pada setiap hembusan napas yang ia buang. Jangankan berkonsentrasi untuk menjawab soal, mencoba untuk menulis pun, pena selalu terurai jatuh dari apitan jemarinya yang lemas.

Luhan merasakan kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa di tahan sekarang, sampai ia meminta izin di tengah pelajaran untuk memeriksakan diri di klinik sekolah.

Dengan menahan pusing serta menguatkan diri untuk berjalan, Luhan susah payah mengambil langkah satu-satu untuk sampai pada ruangan yang ia tuju. Sesekali tubuhnnya terjatuh tapi kembali Luhan paksakan untuk berdiri dengan menjadikan tembok sebagai tumpuan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sepasang lengan menyampir di bahu sempit Luhan untuk menahan ketika Luhan hampir kembali jatuh. Secara lemas, Luhan mencoba menjauhkan lengan itu, tapi apa daya dirinya saat ini seperti tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali.

"Kau sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng walaupun jawabannya terkesan sangat tidak bisa dipercayai.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke kelinik."

"Tidak usah." Suara serak Luhan yang sedikit sumbang terdengar amat pelan. "Aku bisa sendiri." Mengukir senyum singkat di bibir pucatnya dan melanjutkan langkah tanpa mau ditemani Ken yang hanya berdiri di belakang Luhan.

Ken awalanya hanya diam bergeming di tempatnya dengan terus memperhatikan Luhan yang berjalan lemah, namun ketika melihat tubuh Luhan lunglai dan ambruk di lantai, Ken segera berlari menghampiri Luhan yang sudah ada dalam keadaan pingsan.

.

.

Suhu badan Luhan masih terasa panas di telapak tangan Ken. Sekarang sudah hampir satu jam sejak Luhan dibaringkan di ranjang yang tersedia di kelinik, tapi sepertinya demam Luhan tidak juga kunjung turun walau dokter sudah memberikan penanganan.

Ken duduk di sisi ranjang tanpa niatan untuk beranjak, tangannya dengan lembut mengelus rambut halus milik Luhan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Ken merasa cukup khawatir pada keadaan Luhan sekarang.

Sungguh cantik wanita ini dan sangat disayangkan karena justru terjerat kepalsuan milik Sehun. Ken menilai dirinya bisa lebih baik dari Sehun jika saja Luhan mau mencoba untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Ken menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat. Sesegera mungkin, Ken beranjak dan tersenyum kecil kepada Sehun yang terus mengamatinya dengan curiga.

"Aku hanya mencek suhu tubuhnya. Tadi dia pingsan dan aku membawanya kemari."

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Baiklah.." Ken mengangguk dua kali. Menepuk bahu Sehun sekilas dan keluar dengan decihan tertahan di tenggorokkan.

Selepas Ken pergi, Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang masih juga belum terbangun. Hembusan napas jengah keluar dari hidung mancung Sehun karena sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai adalah terjebak bersama orang sakit.

Beberapa menit lalu salah satu guru memberitahunya kalau Luhan ada di kelinik karena pingsan dan menyuruhnya untuk mengantar Luhan pulang dengan alasan; dia adalah pacar Luhan.

Shit! Merepotkan.

Tidak mau bertindak bodoh dengan menunggui Luhan sadar, Sehun segera membopong tubuh Luhan agar cepat bisa meletakan Luhan di atas ranjang apartement.

.

.

Beberapa menit perjalanan, Sehun sampai di apartement tempat dimana Luhan tinggal. Dengan usaha sedikit keras, Sehun kembali membopong Luhan sampai memasuki kamar apartement dan meletakan Luhan di atas ranjang.

Napasnya Sehun ambil untuk meredam rasa lelah. Matanya sedikit melirik Luhan sebelum kembali ingin berjalan namun terhenti karena merasakan cengkraman di jemari tengahnya.

"Sehun.."

Suara lirih Luhan membuat Sehun menoleh kepada dirinya. Tidak menjawab Sehun justru hanya menatap Luhan yang ternyata sudah sadar dari acara pingsan yang berhasil menguras tenaga Sehun.

"Bisakah kau tetap ada di sini?" Mata sayu Luhan menatap penuh permohonan kepada Sehun.

Tapi Sehun secara acuh melepaskan genggaman Luhan pada jari tengah miliknya. "Kau memintaku duduk seharian memeras handuk hangat untukmu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau temani." Menjelaskan keinginannya yang Sehun tanggapi dengan hembusan napas malas. "Aku mohon.. satu kali ini."

"Jangan bercanda, Luhan. Minumlah obatmu." Tapi Sehun tidak mengindahkan sama sekali permintaan Luhan, ia keluar dari dalam kamar Luhan.

Meninggalkan Luhan bersama pupusnya harapan sederhana yang ia inginkan. Mata sayunya yang memerah kini kembali memunculkan bening kepediahan dari goresan luka yang selalu coba Luhan maklumi karena ia mencintai Sehun.

Sehun memang tidak menyukai untuk berdiam lama bersama orang sakit karena menurutnya itu membuang-buang waktu, dan Luhan mengerti hal itu. Hanya saja sampai kapan dirinya bisa untuk terus memaklumi ini semua?

Memaklumi Sehun yang selalu bersikap tanpa hati.

.

.

Suasana ramai dengan dentuman music keras sangat kentara di salah satu bar tempat biasa Sehun berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Kini ia tengah duduk dengan mata terfokus pada Tiffany yang sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya secara erotis di atas lantai dansa.

"Aku dengar Luhan beberapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah." Kehadiran Ken yang duduk di kursi tinggi sebelah Sehun tidak cukup menarik minat Sehun untuk menoleh kepada dirinya.

Tentu, sekarang Tiffany sangat sayang jika harus dilewatkan.

"Apa dia masih sakit?"

"Entahlah.. aku belum menemuinya lagi sejak aku meninggalkannya sendirian." Secara kalem tanpa ada sirat khawatir atau bersalah, Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Ken dengan sangat enteng. "Kenapa? Kau menghawatirkannya?"

"Sepertinya seperti itu."

Dan entah kenapa Tiffany terlihat tidak menarik lagi sekarang. Sehun menoleh kepada Ken dengan pandangan mengejek sekaligus tidak suka. "Jangan macam-macam, Ken."

Ken terkekeh pelan, menuang vodka ke dalam gelas kecil dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. "Kau tidak mencintainya tapi selalu bersikap sangat berlebihan jika itu menyangkut Luhan. Aku menjadi ragu. Apa mungkin kau benar tidak mencintai Luhan?"

"Tentu aku harus bersikap berlebihan, karena Luhan milikku." Sunggingan miring penuh kemenangan Sehun ukir di bibir tipisnya dan itu cukup membuat Ken menahan geraman benci di dalam hati. "Berhenti menginginkan Luhan. Selamanya dia hanya akan menjadi milik Oh Sehun. Harusnya kau paham dengan itu, Ken." Suara ketus dengan penekanan disetiap kata, Sehun harapkan mampu membuat Ken memahami kalau itu bukan hanya sekedar peringatan tapi juga ancaman.

Sehun beranjak dari atas kursi.

"Bagaimana dengan Tiffany?"

Namun ucapan Ken berhasil membuat Sehun kembali berbalik wajah dengan dua alis bertaut bingung.

Ken ikut menapakkan kakinya pada lantai bar. Tubuhnya ia sejajarkan bersampingan dengan Sehun. "Kau tidak ingin memilikinya?" Tatapannya Ken arahkan kepada Tiffany yang tersenyum tipis kepada dirinya, sebelum mata Ken kembali bergulir kepada Sehun. "Aku tau kau ingin memiliki Tiffany sama seperti aku ingin memiliki Luhan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ken?" Tangan Sehun mulai mengepal erat. Dia tau ada maksud di balik perkataan yang Ken ucapkan.

"Aku bisa membujuk Tiffany untuk memuaskanmu." Ken tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sehun yang menatap tajam kepada dirinya. "Aku sudah cukup lama mengenal Tiffany dan aku bisa membantumu untuk dapat merasakan wangi mawar dari vagina miliknya." Kepala Ken jatuh tertunduk menatap jemarinya yang bermain pada bibir gelas kecil yang masih ia genggam. "Tapi tentu itu tidak cuma-cuma." Melanjutkan perkataannya dan kembali melempar senyuman kepada Sehun yang hanya terdiam. "Satu malam kau bersama Tiffany cukup kau bayar dengan satu malam Luhan bersamaku."

Liurnya Sehun telan dengan kasar. Secara bebarengan, tawaran Ken begitu terasa menggiurkan sekaligus menjengkelkan. Tidak mungkin ia menyerahkan tubuh Luhan untuk satu malam Ken gagahi tapi mengingat bagaimana usahanya yang selalu gagal untuk meniduri Tiffany pun tidak mampu Sehun pungkiri kalau itu menyebalkan.

"Hanya satu malam.. apa yang perlu di pikirkan, Sehun? Kau mendapatkan Tiffany dan aku mendapatkan Luhan. Imbang kan?" Ken kembali mengelurkan rayuannya untuk menghancurkan keraguan Sehun. "Luhan hanya milikmu, jika benar seperti itu, jadi satu malam bukan hal yang harus dicemaskan."

Mata keduanya saling bertaut serius. Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya terus menimang-nimang tawaran Ken. Sementara Ken hanya tersenyum tipis penuh selip bujuk rayu.

Kemungkinan Sehun tergoda amatlah besar dan Ken berharap dewi keberuntungan akan berpihak kepadanya kali ini. Walau satu malam, Ken ingin merasakan memiliki Luhan sepenuhnya dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC yang pas hohohoho

aaahhhh gila! FF ini ngaret lama ya. Aku shock sendiri pas liat tanggal terakhir update 28 april lol Maaf ya, aku sibuk cari berkah buat nglamar Yixing di China lmao Tapi Alhamdulillah hari ini update^^

Udah legakan Luhan ga jadi diperkosa Ken di kamar mandi hahaha tapi, tapi, tapi heeemmmmm next gimana ya? Sehun jawab **IYA** atau **TIDAK** buat tawaran Ken? Mudah2an aku bisa up cepet ya, jadi ayo review..

Ini pada gemes sama Sehun. pada minta biar Luhan ga gampang jatuh lagi ke Sehun. waspada kejadian di TSP chap 13 tar keulang lagi lol

Apa arti sebuah nama : maklumi Luhan, dia minim pergaulan. Pacaran sama cowo bejat kaya Sehun ya udah macam kebo di tindik hidungnya lol pastilah ada. Ini tinggal beberapa bagian doang ko flashbacknya kelar.

Angel deer : Iya lama.. aku sibuk TT

Rury0418 : iya bener. Emang kejar setoran lol

Laabaiknds : aku ga pernah tinggal di barat. Tolong ini FF karangan lol jadi jangan dimasukin ke kehidupan nyata ya lmao iya, typo masih nyelip2 kaya upil ya heemmmm manusia banyak typo emang, padahal ya aku itu udah selalu edit, Sumpah!

Baekichu : janji ya? Awas loh kalo ga ada reviewmu hahaha

noVi : no, no, no.. engga ketuker ko hahaha kalo flashback dulu baru ke dewasa itu ga bikin kepo lmao dan panjang lagi di awalnya.

oohsxhun : flashbacknya tinggal kelar ko.. kalo pisahnya karena Luhan balik ke Korea wkwkwkwk tapi kalo kenapa bencinyaaa.. kenapa hayo?

Heeli : hahaha please aku itu ngasal banget asli pake nama Ken buat karakter temen Sehun. tapi aslinya bukan Ken VIXX si soalnya aku aja ga tau Ken VIXX itu kaya apa lmao tapi terserah mau kamu bayanginnya sebagai delusi atau Ken VIXX sekalipun.

Gebetanku1220 : thanks dear udah bela-belain begadang.

Adamas azalea : ga papaaa.. ga papaaa serius. Emang typo itu masih ada dan selalu ada. Tapi semoga di next next bisa lebih kurang ya. Manusia ga luput dari typo /bow/ dan bakal aku perbaiki terus menerus. Thanks udah merhatiin.

Ikanovs : nooooooo jangan civok basah bibirku. Bibirku hanya milik Yixing seorang. Hahaha makasih-makasih^^ semoga ga bosen2 buat nunggu lol

Pengennya aku balas review kalian semua, tapi kan yang ada kelamaan up lagi. Pokoknya Thanks lah buat semua review kalian yang selalu bikin aku semangat^^ Untuk yang follow juga favorit, jangan lupa reviewnya ya,

Kita ketemu di next chap. Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^

Bye.. bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Chapter 6 – **Flashback** bagian 4.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau datang?" Luhan menyambut kedatangan Sehun ke apartementnya dengan pelukkan hangat.

Sudah berhari-hari Sehun tidak mengunjunginya dan Luhan merasa senang saat melihat kekasihnya kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku lelah. Bisakah kau buatkanku minuman hangat?"

"Tentu." Luhan mengangguk dan berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuatkan cokelat hangat.

Sementara Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sembari menyalakan tv untuk menemaninya menunggu Luhan.

"Minumlah." Satu cangkir keramik putih Luhan berikan kepada Sehun yang menerimannya dengan senyuman tipis.

Setelah sedikit meneguknya Sehun meletakan cangkir itu di atas meja, kemudian ia menarik tangan Luhan untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Kau sudah baik?" Jari Sehun menyelipkan helaian rambut Luhan dibalik sela telinga, sebelum matanya jatuh untuk menatap Luhan.

"Aku sudah membaik." Senyuman Luhan menyampir diujung kalimat dengan begitu manisnya, seolah tidak pernah ada luka yang Sehun gores diprmukaan hatinya.

Mungkin jika ini adalah sebuah drama, peran wanita bodoh akan sangat cocok disematkan untuk dirinya. Setelah tidak dianggap dan tidak dipedulikan sama sekali ia justru tetap menyambut Sehun tanpa adanya makian, amukkan ataupun keluhan, tapi Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua. Menangis di hari itu, terluka di hari itu dan melupakannya di hari itu pula.

Berlaga tidak ada apapun yang terjadi di hari lalu dan memerankan perannya sebagai wanita bodoh dengan begitu baiknya. Sudah ia katakan bukan? Selama Sehun tidak membuat cintanya berubah menjadi buih beracun maka Luhan akan rela untuk menjadi wanita bodoh sampai seterusnya.

"Aku dengar kau tidak memasuki class beberapa hari ini."

"Hemm.. aku hanya masih merasa tidak enak badan, tapi aku akan pergi besok karena pasti sudah banyak pelajaran yang aku lewatkan."

"Tidak usah terburu-buru." Sehun merundukkan kepalanya dan memberi beberapa kecupan di tulang bahu Luhan. "Malam ini temani aku, aku menginginkanmu, Lu."

"Sehun." Sedikit bergerak resah Luhan mencoba bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun, karena sejujurnya Luhan tidak dalam mood untuk melakukan hubungan seks.

Namun dengan cepat Sehun menahan pergerakan Luhan. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja bisakah tidak untuk malam ini? Aku-"

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi-"

"Jangan membuatku meminta dua kali."

Pergerakan Luhan terhenti sepenuhnya saat Sehun menatap matanya secara tajam dan penuh peringatan, ada sebuah paksaan tersirat di sana yang sanggup membuat Luhan tidak berani untuk menatap terlalu lama.

Tau kalau Luhan tidak akan lagi membantah, Sehun segera berdiri membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya. Ini lah hal lain yang membuat Sehun menamai Luhan sebagai boneka miliknya, karena Luhan tidak pernah menolak, marah ataupun memberontak dengan segala keinginannya. Bagai binatang peliharaan, Luhan akan melakukan apapun yang ia suruhkan.

Perlahan Luhan ia baringkan di atas ranjang dengan dirinya yang berbaring menyamping menghadap tubuh Luhan. Kepalanya merunduk demi bisa memagut bibir merah Luhan yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia sapa.

Ciuman itu terjalin tanpa bisa Luhan hindari, belaian itu terasa di tubuhnya tanpa bisa Luhan cegah. Remasan lembut yang Sehun berikan di buah dadanya seperti sudah cukup membuat Luhan kehilangan kendali dan kembali terjerumus menjadi wanita binal pendamba belaian tangan Sehun.

Bibir Sehun menjalar, turun sejengkal demi sejengkal menyapa kulit leher Luhan. Jemari tingginya perlahan merambat, menyusuri gaun tidur Luhan sampai terhenti di titik kelemahan Luhan dan mengelus lembut vagina kesukannya yang masih dibalut rapat oleh celana dalam.

Desahan serta erangan menjadi pelengkap getaran nikmat yang menyengat sekujur saraf Luhan. Tidak mengelak, Luhan membiarkan Sehun melucuti seluruh kain yang menutupi tumbuhnya hingga tidak tersisa satu lembarpun yang bisa menghalangi mata Sehun untuk menatap tubuh sempurna milik kekasihnya.

Mata Sehun secara lekat mengamati tubuh polos tidak berdaya Luhan yang telah dihiasi peluh keringat. Dimulai dari wajah cantik Luhan yang tengah terpejam sembari menghirup udara, turun pada bagian payudara yang terjuntai indah menggoda untuk dihisap sampai terhenti pada pusat gairah Luhan yang telah siap membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam peraduan kenikmatan surga dunia.

Semua itu sempurna, semua itu mengagumkan dan Sehun tidak rela jika harus berbagi walau satu malam dengan pria manapun termasuk kepada Ken. Tapi dambaan tubuh Tiffany pun tidak bisa Sehun anggap remeh. Bagaimana wanginya yang sarat akan godaan itu selalu berhasil membuat Sehun gila dan merasa semakin penasaran dengan bagaimana sensani bercinta bersama Tiffany, dan keparat lah Ken yang sudah mencoba memanfaatkan cela yang ada untuk bisa menuntaskan hasratnya kepada Luhan.

"Sehun." Terlalu lama melihat Sehun terdiam membuat Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berdiri menggunakan lutut tepat di tengah-tengah kakinya. Tidak biasanya Sehun melamun disaat seperti ini.

Sadar dari segala pemikirannya, Sehun menatap Luhan yang menunjukkan raut kebingungan.

"kenapa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak." Sehun merunduk, kepalanya ia istirahatkan dalam posisi miring di sela payudara Luhan dengan satu tangannya Sehun bawa untuk menangkup payudara kiri milik kekasihnya dan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di permukaan kulit payudara Luhan.

Tanpa ada keraguan, Luhan mengelus surai blonde Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun untuk beberapa saat ada dalam posisi seperti itu. Ia tau kalau sekarang ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa mencoba memberikan ketenangan karena ia tidak dapat memaksa Sehun untuk berkata jujur.

.

.

Kelopak mata sipit Sehun terbuka tepat di tengah malam saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Terlihat di sampingnya ada Luhan yang tertidur dalam balutan hangat selimut yang membungkus tubuh polosnya seusai mereka bercinta dua jam lalu.

Dengan pergerakan hati-hati Sehun beranjak dari atas ranjang, mengamati Luhan sekilas dan memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan di atas lantai. Merapikan sedikit penampilannya sebelum keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang masih lelap dalam tidurnya.

Pintu utama apartement Sehun buka dan muncullah sosok lain yang tersenyum tipis kepada Sehun. Sosok itu bukan sosok asing untuk Sehun, dia Ken yang berdiri dengan senyuman lebar penuh pancaran kebahagiaan.

"Kau terlalu lama, Sehun." Ken hampir melewati Sehun yang masih berada di tengah pintu, namun Sehun menghalaunya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa? Aku sudah tidak sabar."

Berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan antusias Ken, Sehun justru menatap Ken penuh kilatan tidak bersahabat. Tangannya yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ken pun terasa semakin menguat disetiap detiknya.

Oh, tidak mungkin Sehun membatalkan kesepakatan mereka, kan?

"Ingat, jangan meninggalkan jejak di tubuh Luhan dan jangan keluarkan seperma menjijikkanmu di dalam vagina Luhan!"

Ken tersenyum semakin lebar. Ketakutannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. "Aku tau, kau tidak usah khawatir. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Tiffany, dia sudah menunggumu sobat." Dua tepukkan Ken berikan di bahu Sehun, sebelum kemudian ia berlalu memasuki apartement Luhan.

Mata Sehun sempat melirik kepada Ken. Ada perasaan yang menyuruhnya menarik Ken untuk keluar, tapi panggilan Tiffany di ujung sana seperti menggoda Sehun untuk melangkah meninggalkan Luhan bersama Ken dan merangkai kenikmatannya sendiri bersama Tiffany.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Ken akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Tiffany yang tau kalau Sehun hampir tergoyah, membisikkan bujuk rayu yang pada akhirnya berhasil membuat Sehun menyerah dan mengikuti kemana Tiffany menarik tangannya untuk pergi.

Toh hanya saat ini. Empat jam sebelum matahari menyongsong pagi dan setelahnya Luhan akan kembali menjadi miliknya.

.

.

Ken menutup pintu kamar Luhan dengan perlahan. Langkahnya tersusun sembari membuka kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Mata Ken berkilat senang saat disuguhkan Luhan yang tertidur pulas. Rasa tidak sabar seketika menjalari tubuhnya membuat Ken dengan segera menindih tubuh Luhan selepas kemejanya ia lempar tak tentu arah.

Tidak menunggu hal lain, Ken segera memagut bibir bawah Luhan yang selama ini ia dambakan. Matanya Ken biarkan terbuka untuk mengamati Luhan yang masih terpejam dalam tidurnya, dan sungguh Ken ingin berteriak senang saat tak lama kemudian merasakan Luhan secara pelan membalas pagutannya serta mengelus tengkuknya secara lembut.

Ken menarik ke bawah selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan membuat tangannya bisa leluasa meremas payudara Luhan yang benar-benar Ken rasakan begitu kencang juga kenyal. Pantas Sehun amat tergila-gila pada tubuh Luhan, karena Ken berani bersumpah tubuh Luhan bisa cepat merangsangnya dibanding tubuh wanita manapun yang pernah ia tiduri.

"Sehuun.. aahhh." Desahan Luhan keluar saat Ken melepaskan tautannya untuk menciumi ceruk leher Luhan.

Kelopak mata berbulu lentik milik Luhan yang masih sangat terlihat sayu itu terbuka diiringi gerakkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa resah. "Aku lelah." Berbibik lirih pada seseorang yang ia kira adalah Sehun.

Dada Luhan membusung saat merasakan putingnya dihisap kuat, sebisa mungkin Luhan menundukkan kepala untuk melihat kekasihnya, namun matanya seketika melebar saat sadar rambut itu bukanlah surai pirang milik Sehun.

"Siapa kau!" Sekuat mungkin Luhan menjauhkan kepala itu dari payudaranya dan Luhan hanya dibuat tidak menyangka ketika melihat wajah Ken terpampang nyata di depan matanya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" Selimut putih itu Luhan tarik untuk kembali menutupi payudaranya yang menjadi fokus utama pandangan Ken.

Berangsur-angsur tubuhnya Luhan mundurkan walau percuma karena tertahan kepala ranjang.

"Jangan seperti ini, Luhan." Ken beranjak duduk. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

"Pergi kau dari hadapanku!" Tubuh Luhan mulai bergetar takut. Tatapannya berkilat waspada kepada Ken yang tengah menghela napas.

"Jangan banyak memberontak, kesempatanku hanya saat ini."

"SEHUN!" Tidak memperdulikan ocehan Ken, Luhan berteriak sekencang mungkin, berharap Sehun akan muncul untuk menjauhkan Ken dari hadapannya.

"Sehun tidak akan datang. Aku melihatnya pergi sebelum masuk ke sini." Ken tersenyum lebar dan mulai merangkak menghampiri Luhan yang duduk memojok penuh ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat!" Sesegera mungkin Luhan berdiri dengan membawa serta selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Kakinya berlari cepat untuk keluar dari kamar tapi harapan Luhan seolah sirna ketika mendapati pintu itu terkunci tanpa bisa Luhan temukan letak di mana kuncinya berada.

"Kau mencari ini?"

Luhan menoleh kepada Ken dan matanya terpaku pada kunci yang Ken tunjukkan. Itu kunci kamar miliknya dan bagaimana mungkin itu ada di tangan Ken?

"Kau bisa mendapatkanya setelah kita selesai bermain."

Kepala Luhan menggeleng disertai tangisannya yang mulai pecah. "Tidak Ken, aku mohon, jangan lakukan itu." Penuh permohonan lirih Luhan mengiba kepada Ken yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Luhan dan aku tidak mungkin melepaskanmu." Seringaian Ken tergambar bagai tanda bahaya untuk Luhan.

Walau Luhan berusaha menghindar tapi ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar untuk bisa menyelamatkannya dari Ken. Selimut tebal itu Ken tarik paksa hingga menampilakan kembali tubuh Luhan yang akan menjadi kenikmatannya malam ini.

Buta akan permohonan Luhan, Ken menjatuhkan Luhan yang menangis parah dalam ketidak berdayaannya di atas ranjang. Memciumi secara kasar setiap jengkal tubuh Luhan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Luhan yang terus memanggil-manggil nama Sehun.

Tangannya yang Ken jagal kuat membuat Luhan tidak mampu berkutik banyak. Kakinya hanya bisa menendang-nendang hamparan udara kosong tanpa dapat membuahkan hasil untuk menjauhkan Ken dari atas tubuhnya. "Sehun, tolong aku." Yang tertinggal hanya tangisan pilu Luhan yang berderai bagai hujan kala petir menyambar di malam yang sunyi.

Sementara di sisi lain, Sehun hanyut tenggelam dalam pusaran kenikmatan yang ia tukar dengan tangisan Luhan di bawah kungkungan biadap Ken. Ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana pilunya teriakan Luhan saat harus merasakan penis Ken tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam kewanitaannya dan tidak memiliki khawatiran atas apa yang akan terjadi kepada Luhan keesokkan harinya.

Fokus Sehun hanya terbagi antara menggagahi Tiffany dan menguasai kekasih dari sang kakak tirinya. Sehun tidak peduli jika kebahagaiaannya adalah hasil dari penderitan Luhan, karena sudah sepantasnya bukan jika mainannya ia manfaatkan? Walaupun sebongkah perasaan tidak rela itu terasa tapi ketika sampai pada tujuan itu menjadi tidak berguna!

Sehun menikmati seksnya bersama Tiffany.

.

.

Pagi menjelang menggantikan malam suram yang Luhan lewati secara kejam. Tepat di pukul 6 AM, Ken memakai kembali pakaiannya dengan lengkap dan meninggalkan Luhan setelah sebelumnya memberi kecupan lembut di kening Luhan yang hanya terdiam.

Kebisuan mengisi pagi Luhan yang mematung dalam balutan selembar selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya ringkihnya. Dirinya terduduk menyandar pada kaki ranjang, tepat menatap kosong pada tirai jendela yang bergerak pelan, tertiup udara dari cela yang ada.

Dan dalam sekat waktu yang bersamaan, di lain tempat Sehun yang ada di pelukkan Tiffany tengah saling memagut bibir, seolah malam panas yang telah usai mereka rangkai terasa tidak cukup menuntaskan hasrat yang ada di dalam tubuh keduanya.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?"

"Hemm.. Ken sudah mengirimi ku pesan."

"Baiklah, pergi sekarang sebelum aku melarangmu untuk pergi."

Sedikit terkekeh, Sehun menyesap kuat bibir bawah Tiffany sebelum ia melenggang keluar dari kamar Hotel yang menjadi tempat pertama mereka saling berbagi kenikmatan. Tiffany tersenyum kecil, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Hallo, sayang. Apa kita jadi pergi?"

" **Tentu,** **aku** **sudah** **sampai** **di** **New** **York."**

.

.

Sehun berdiri di tengah pintu dengan arah pandang menatap Luhan yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya sejak kepergian Ken satu jam lalu. Ada desahan napas yang Sehun hembuskan sebagai ungkapan rasa kesalnya. Bukan kesal karena menyesal dengan keputusannya tapi lebih kepada kesal karena benda berharganya harus tergores sedikit oleh ulah nakal Ken.

Sekarang Luhan bagai tidak bernyawa dan itu pasti akan merepotkannya. Tidak mau dipusingkan dengan cara untuk menghibur Luhan, Sehun berbalik berniat pergi, meninggalkan Luhan entah beberapa hari sampai ia bisa memulihkan kesedihannya sendiri.

"Sehun."

Namun panggilan lirih itu memasuki telinga Sehun hingga Sehun berbalik dan menemukan Luhan menatap dirinya dengan wajah penuh gurat kesedihan. Tak tertinggal pula jejak air mata tipis yang terukir bagai tumpahan air terjun di kedua pipi Luhan.

Sedikit terpaksa, Sehun melangkah dan merengkuh Luhan dalam dekapannya. Tentu ini hanyalah akting belaka agar Luhan tidak mencurigai dirinya. "Kenapa?" Usapan lembut Sehun berikan untuk Luhan yang memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Sedikit berdoa, agar Luhan tidak mengadu tentang kelakuan Ken semalam, karena jujur Sehun tidak memiliki rencana untuk berpura-pura menghajar Ken.

"Kau menangis karena aku tidak di sampingmu saat kau bangun?" Jawab, iya!

Sedikit membutuhkan waktu sampai akhirnya Luhan mengangguk kecil dan itu membuat Sehun mengukir senyuman tipisnya secara diam-diam.

Seperti dugaannya, Luhan tidak akan berani mengadu untuk hal semacam itu kepada dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, semalam ibu menelepon saat kau masih tidur dan menyuruhku untuk pulang karena kakakku hari ini kembali dari Los Angeles." Dan sekarang hanya tinggal menyempurnakan aktingnya untuk bisa menenangkan Luhan. "Berhenti menangis, aku sudah di sini."

"Sehun."

"Ya, ini aku Sehun."

"Jangan pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya, mengusap lelehan basah di pipi Luhan dan mengamati tubuh lemah Luhan dari ujung rambutnya yang mengusut sampai kakinya yang tertekuk kaku. Terlihat kalau Luhan sangat berantakan. "Ayo, berdiri. Aku akan memandikanmu." Sehun sedikit membantu Luhan namun pekikkan Luhan yang terlihat kesakitan membuat Sehun kembali mendudukkan Luhan.

Seberapa kasar Ken menjamah tubuh, Luhan? Sial! Untuk berdiri pun Luhan terlihat tidak mampu. Sehun mengumpat di dalam hati sembari membopong Luhan untuk ia bawa ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Luhan yang telah duduk di dalam bathtub dengan genangan air sabun yang menenggelamkan setengah tubuhnya hanya tertidam, tidak menolak ketika Sehun membersihkan tubuhnya secara merata. Bahkan Luhan bagai tidak bisa merasakan apapun saat ini karena pikirannya masihlah ada pada kejadian semalam, ketika Ken menyusup dan menyetubuhinya secara kasar.

Bagai sebilah pedang menusuk hatinya, Luhan merasakan kesakitan luar biasa saat ini. Bayang-bayang wajah laknat Ken seakan masih menempel dan tidak mampu Luhan hapus walau berkali-kali Luhan memejamkan matanya secara erat.

Kesakitan itu kian membesar, menghimpit dinding paru-parunya hingga membuat udara seperti tidak mampu masuk untuk mengisi pasokan oksigen yang ia butuhkan. Ini terlalu kejam! Ini terlalu jahat untuk menimpa kehidupannya! Ini terlalu menyakitkan dan ini terlalu menyesakkan!

Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal diluar batas kemanusiaan, tapi kenapa Tuhan mentakdirkannya hidup dalam kenyataan semacam ini? Apa dosa yang telah ia perbuat sampai mendapat hukuman pahit seperti sekarang? Sekuat mungkin, ia selalu bersabar dan bertahan atas semua tindakan buruk yang ia terima, tapi semakin ia diam, dunia seakan semakin mmpermainkannya secara keji.

Tangisan pilu itu kembali pecah, kepalanya Luhan tenggelamkan di sela lutut yang ia tekuk dengan bahu berguncang parah. Dalam hati Luhan merintih, memanggil sang ayah yang ia harapkan hadir untuk dapat memeluknya serta menyelamatkannya dari kekerasan dunia yang ia maksudkan.

Sementara Sehun yang menjadi satu-satunya saksi kesedihan Luhan hanya menghela napas jengah. Untuk apa menangis hanya karena hal semacam ini? Ayolah, Luhan bukan gadis suci lagi jadi apa yang perlu ditangisi? Sehun mendekat dengan sedikit enggan. Mengusap bahu Luhan dan berusaha menjadi sosok malaikat yang selalu ada untuk Luhan peluk, walau pada kenyataannya ia lah dalang di balik keterpurukkan yang Luhan alami.

Kau tidak memahami Luhan, Sehun.

.

.

Usai memandikan Luhan, Sehun membantu mengeringkan rambut Luhan serta memakaikan baju lengkap pada tubuh lemas Luhan. Berbagai umpatan Sehun layangkan untuk Luhan di dalam hati karena sudah membuatnya berubah menjadi seorang baby sister tiba-tiba.

Shit! Menyebalkan. Ini sama saja seperti mengurus orang cacat.

"Tidurlah." Sebiasa mungkin tanpa menunjukkan raut kesalnya, Sehun membaringkan Luhan di atas ranjang.

"Temani aku, Sehun."

Oh, astaga! Manusia ini. "Baiklah." Sedikit mendengus, Sehun ikut berbaring di samping Luhan yang segera beringsut memelauk Sehun cukup erat.

Luhan masih merasakan ketakutan luar biasa saat ini. Takut, jika ia tidur mungkin Ken akan kembali muncul seperti semalam. Matanya bahkan melirik gelisah seolah tidak mampu ia pejamkan walau tidak dipungkiri tubuhnya terasa lelah. "Jangan pergi." Berbisik pelan penuh permohonan kepada Sehun yang Luhan anggap sebagai pelindung satu-satunya yang ia miliki untuk saat ini.

Alasan kenapa Luhan tidak memberitahukan hal sesungguhnya kepada Sehun adalah karena Luhan takut jika mungkin Sehun akan mengamuk dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia tidak mau Sehun pergi dan lebih baik ia memendam semua ini sendiri sampai mungkin ia tidak dapat mengingatnya lagi nanti.

.

.

Selang delapan hari sejak kejadian itu Sehun sama sekali tidak pergi dari apartement Luhan dan hanya menelan segala kekesalan serta kesabarannya untuk diam menemani Luhan. Karena bagaimanapun Sehun masih ingat kalau hal yang menyebabkan Luhan menjadi seperti ini adalah dirinya, dan anggap ini sebagai pertanggung jawabannya kepada Luhan.

Keadaan Luhan sudah sedikit membaik sekarang. Ia sudah bisa kembali tertidur lelap tanpa bayang-bayang wajah Ken yang datang menghantuinya, walau keresahan kadang menyergap tapi itu tidak seburuk hari-hari sebelumnya dan itu semua Luhan anggap berkat bantuan Sehun yang tidak pernah sedetikpun melepaskan dirinya.

Tidak tahukah? Betapa Luhan mengucap syukur saat ini karena keberadaan Sehun di sampingnya. Ia hanya tidak pernah menerka apa yang membuat Sehun tahan terdiam, terkurung berhari-hari tanpa mengeluh ataupun membantah seperti sebelumnya. Otaknya seakan tertutup rapat oleh bentuk secuil kebaikkan Sehun dan melenyapkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja membongkar kejadian kelam yang menimpa dirinya.

Getaran ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Sehun yang saat ini tengah duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang dengan keberadaan Luhan yang senantiasa ada dalam dekapannya. Ponsel itu Sehun ambil hanya untuk mendapati pesan singkat dari sang ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Aku harus pergi, Lu."

Tubuh Luhan menegak dengan tatapannya yang sarat akan permohonan. Ia belum berani jika harus tinggal sendirian.

"Ibu menyuruhku pulang sekarang." Tau akan hal itu, Sehun menjelaskan alasannya sembari memperlihatkan isi dari pesan yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku mohon."

Satu kali lagi, Sehun menelan kesabarannya dan menghubungi sang ibu di sebrang sana.

"Hallo, bu. Aku tidak bisa pulang."

" **Kau harus pulang sekarang, Sehun. Kakakmu akan kembali ke Los Angeles besok dan kita akan mengadakan makan bersama nanti malam."** Terdengar nada penuh perintah dari sang ibu yang membuat Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Apa istimewanya sampai harus makan bersama? Jika mau pergi **,** pergi saja."

" **Jaga ucapanmu, Sehun. kau harus datang."**

"Aku malas."

" **Sehun!"**

Mendengar bentakan ibunya di ujung sana hampir membuat Sehun ingin melemparkan ponselnya sampai menghantam tembok dan menjadi hancur berserakan karena terlalu kesal; Kakaknya memang selalu diistimewakan dan Sehun membenci itu, namun urung Sehun lakukan ketika mendengar sayup-sayup suara Tiffany menyela ditengah deru napas jengkel milik ibunya.

Sedikit terdiam Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia melupakan kehadiran Tiffany yang selalu ada jika itu menyangkut tentang kakak tirinya. "Baiklah, aku akan datang." Dan seketika keputusan Sehun berbelok arah dari sebelumnya.

" **Itu terdengar melegakan.. jangan lupa, bawa Luhan bersamamu karena ibu pun ingin mengenalkan siapa kekasihmu kepada ayahmu. Ingat itu! Ibu menyayangimu."**

Sambungan telepon terputus dan Luhan menantikan penjelasan Sehun tentang kata **Aku akan datang** yang ia ucapkan di telepon bersama sang ibu. "Kau akan pergi?" Menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah sendu yang sangat kentara.

Mencondongkan tubuhnya, Sehun memberi bibir Luhan berupa kecupan lembut sebelum tersenyum menatap kepada kekasihnya. "Ibu mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersama."

Luhan terdiam, menatap Sehun yang kian tersenyum semakin lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Chap 7 up dan tolong jangan potong penis Sehun jadi kecil-kecil karena itu bahaya! Nanti aku ga bisa punya anak dari dia dong lol tau, tau kalian jengkel.. aku paham ko yang kalian rasain lmao /peluk Luhan/ dan jangan juga timpuk aku pake batu hohoho ^^V

Good news buat yang selalu tanya flasbacknya kapan selesai.. sesuai tebakanku kalau di jungkir gini bakal bikin makin kepo dan ga sabar hahaha aku mau bilang, next chap adalah bagian akhir dari flashbacknya^^ Horeeeee! jadi kalo penasaran ada apa di next chap, ayo review! Sebenarnya flashback ini bisa aja singkat jadi 2/3 chap, tapi karena prinsip FF ini 3k perchap jadi memang aga menguras kesabaran.. /bow/ jadi tolong, maklumi tentang hal ini ya^^

Okta HunHan : masih ada sisa 18 chap, dan setelah chap depan bakal maju ko lmao sabar ya neng, aku juga butuh pemahaman dari kalian^^

Sehusfuture : ga tepat si dek kalo urusan up chapter tapi yang jelas selalu aku usahain cepet kalo ga up-up ya berarti waktu nulisku lagi seret.

Wolfdeer520 : prinsip mak, 3k satu chap hahaha tapi next udah selesai ko mak.

LisnaOhLu120 : dan di sini aku minta maaf atas nama Sehun dan atas nama saya hahaha /ngakak setan/

Nisaramaidah28 : kenapa Luhan ga balik ke Negara asalnya karena Luhan ga mau ngecewain ayah dia. Di chap sebelumnya aku udah tulis perasaan tentang ini tapi lupa di chap berapa jadi coba aja baca ulang lol

Luharnshi : flashback sampe kelar biar kalian tau alasannya dan setelahnya langsung joooosssss.

nopwillineKaiSoo : salah satunya itu tapi ada yang lainnya hohoho

ftrwlndra520 : Amin /eh/

egga damay & Rusa Beijing LH7 : Please! Kalian bikin aku takut nongol sekarang hahaha

Di sini mungkin pada bertanya-tanya Sehun aslinya cinta Luhan apa engga, iya kan? Kalo ga, ga papa si tapi bakal tetep aku jelasin biar kalian paham (-_-) Sehun di sini ga CINTA Luhan! Sesuai yang Ken bilang Luhan itu Cuma Sehun jadiin alat sekolah dan boneka/mainan dan kenapa Sehun ga rela kalo Luhan sama Ken itu karena sekedar Sehun ga ikhlas mainannya di comot orang. Buat Sehun, Luhan itu penting tapi ga lebih dari sekedar untuk kepuasan^^

Di review yang pada nyelipin demo TSP kapan update, tu FF chap 15 udah aku up ko. Maaf ya, lama-lama mulu /bow/ dan berhubung mau puasa ahem! Aku mau bilang, kalo niatnya WHO IS SHE? SHE IS, LUHAN ga akan aku liburin. Cuma untuk TSP aku masih lagi mikir2.

Ok, kita ketemu di next chap ya^^ Thanks untuk semua review berharga kalian.. buat yang favorit juga follow FF ini juga terima kasih banyak^^ untuk pembaca baru semoga betah ya..

See you.. jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^

 **CEK MY STORY BUAT YANG SUKA YAOI. ADA FF HUNHAN YANG BARU AKU POST. JUDULNYA ANGEL OF THE DEATH. MUNGKIN ADA YANG BELUM BACA SILAKAN DIBACA TAPI JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Chapter 8. **FLASHBACK** bagian 5

.

.

Di depan sebuah Mansion besar, Luhan berdiri dalam balutan dress pendek berwarna pink yang membentuk lekuk tubuh indahnya. Cardigan berbahan wol warna putih bersih, Luhan pilih untuk melindungi lengannya dari hembusan udara malam yang mungkin menerpa kulit bahu terbuka miliknya.

"Ayo, masuk." Sehun yang ada di samping Luhan dengan pakaian casualnya -celana demin, kaos dan jaket- mulai lebih dulu menyusun langkah yang diikuti Luhan di belakangnya.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Sesosok wanita berwajah kental asia adalah orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Sehun bersama Luhan. Wanita itu telah berusia sekitar 40 tahun namun dia tetap cantik dalam usapan make up tipis dan balutan dress berwarna biru yang menempel pas di tubuh tingginya.

Wanita itu bernama Park Eunhwa atau biasa dikenal sebagai Albertha Edison yang Luhan ketahui adalah ibu Sehun. Mereka tidak terlalu dekat, hanya sesekali pernah bertemu hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dalam kecanggungan. Ingat! Luhan tidak pernah mudah dekat dengan seseorang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Luhan?" Eunhwa tersenyum ramah kepada Luhan yang hanya mengukir dua detik senyuman tipis di bibir pink miliknya.

"Baik, nyonya." Menjawab sopan bahkan terlalu sopan untuk hubungan yang bisa disebut seorang calon menantu kepada mertua.

"Sudah aku katakan tidak untuk memanggilku seperti itu." Eunhwa beralih menatap kepada Sehun. "Ajak Luhan masuk. Di meja makan sudah ada kakakmu bersama kakak iparmu."

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun Sehun berlalu dengan kalem, sementara Luhan lebih dulu membungkuk kepada Eunhwa sebelum ia menyusul Sehun untuk masuk lebih dalam ke Manison megah milik keluarga Edison.

Eunhwa tersenyum melihat punggung milik Sehun dan Luhan yang semakin menjauh. Luhan adalah gadis kelahiran asia pertama yang Sehun kenalkan kepada dirinya dan sejak pertama mlihat, Eunhwa sudah menyukai kepribadian Luhan yang ramah, pendiam, pintar juga baik.

Dari sekian banyak teman perempuan Sehun yang ia kenal, Eunhwa menilai Luhan lah yang paling cocok dan serasi untuk putranya. Bahkan Luhan adalah yang terbaik diantara semua wanita barat yang berikap memuakkan. Berharap; mungkin kelak Luhan bisa membimbing Sehun agar tidak lagi menjadi anak pembangkang yang memusingkan seperti sekarang.

.

.

"Aku Carey Edison. Kakak dari William Edison." Carey yang merupakan anak dari Harry Edison menjabat tangan Luhan yang juga mengenalkan namanya.

Sementara Sehun hanya mendengus ketika nama baratnya lah yang Kakak tirinya sebut. Sehun tidak pernah menyukai nama semacam itu. Baginya namanya hanya satu, yaitu Oh Sehun!

"Ini calon istriku. Dia Tiffany."

Luhan beralih menatap wanita berambut panjang ikal yang tersenyum tipis kepada dirinya. Wanita itu cantik, bahkan sangat cantik juga sexy. Dress pendeknya yang terbuka memamerkan belahan dada miliknya yang Luhan yakini mampu membuat seorang pria menelan liurnya secara menyakitkan.

"Aku Luhan."

"Sudah cukup berkenalannya." Eunhwa datang bersama pria tinggi berambut pirang yang memiliki lekukkan wajah persis seperti Carey.

Luhan terdiam, memandangi betapa romantiasnya mereka berdua sebelum tersadar karena sapaan Eunhwa.

"Jangan hanya melamun, Luhan."

"Dia kekasih William?" Harry menoleh kepada Eunhwa dengan tatapan tanya.

Sembari tersenyum Eunhwa mengangguk. "Ya, dia kekasih William."

"Cantik. Aku ayah dari William."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti memanggilku William? Itu terdengar menjijikkan." Sehun menegur dan menarik salah satu kursi secara kasar hingga berderit cukup nyaring.

Eunhwa yang melihat tingkah anak kandungnya hanya bisa menggeleng sebal karena secara tidak langsung pun itu membuat dirinya malu sebagai seorang ibu. "Maafkan William, dia memang selalu seperti itu. Ayo, mulai makan malamnya." Eunhwa mempersilakan semua yang datang untuk duduk. "Tiffany, Luhan. Nikmati makan malam kalian." Berujar ramah penuh kehangatan.

Kedua wanita dari pasangan kakak beradik itu pun mengangguk dan mulai menyantap hidangan yang disajikan secara satun.

"Kau sekolah di mana, Luhan?" Sebagai seorang ayah, Harry sekedar iseng membuka obrolan di tengah makan malam yang sedang berlangsung agar bisa mengenal lebih jauh kekasih dari anak bungsunya.

Walau bukan darah dagingnya tapi Harry sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Itu lah kenapa Harry selalu memaklumi kesalahan yang sering Sehun lakukan.

"Horace Mann School."

"Kalian satu sekolah?"

"Ya, kami berada di sekolah dan tingkat yang sama."

"Itu mengagumkan. Lalu bersama siapa kau tinggal?"

"Aku hanya tinggal di apartement karena ayahku ada di Korea."

Harry sedikit terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk paham. "New York sangat kejam untuk wanita asia. Semoga kau tidak bernasip buruk."

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat gerakan tangan Sehun yang sedang memotong beef miliknya terhenti dengan sendirinya. Kepalanya jatuh bergulir menatap kepada Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya, dan sepertinya ucapan Harry pun mampu membuat Luhan mematung dalam renungannya sendiri.

 **Tidak** **benasip** **buruk.** Kata-kata itu Luhan rasakan seperti menertawakan sekarang.

"Aku ingin ke toilet."

Semua perhatian teralih kepada Sehun yang beranjak dari kursi makannya. Mata Luhan dengan cermat mengamati kemana perginya Sehun yang secara perlahan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Bisakah aku juga izin?" Tiffany menjadi yang kedua. Ia berdiri dengan senyuman tipis tersemat di bibir merahnya. "Aku ingin memeriksa sesuatu." Berujar alasan yang Carey angguki tanpa kecurigaan.

Makan malam itu pun kembali berlanjut setelah kepergiaan Tiffany dengan Luhan yang duduk dalam kecanggungan luar biasa. Matanya sesekali melirik pada arah yang Sehun ambil, berharap Sehun bisa cepat muncul untuk menemani dirinya. Namun sampai semua orang hampir menghabiskan makan malamnya, Tiffany atau pun Sehun tidak kunjung datang untuk kembali bergabung.

"Aku ingin menyusul Sehun. Bisakah aku tanya di mana toiletnya?" Tidak tahan pada kecanggungannya sendiri, Luhan pun bertanya dengan sedikit hati-hati.

Eunhwa tersenyum penuh kemakluman. "Kau cukup lurus dan belok kanan, Luhan."

Lebih dulu membungkuk, Luhan pun berlalu untuk mengikuti arahan dari Eunhwa.

Lurus dan belok kanan. Langkah Luhan tersusun pelan, ketukan high heelnya yang tidak begitu tinggi pun hanya mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi kecil seirama dengan detik jam antik yang berdenting. Mata rusanya sesekali mengamati lukisan-lukisan hasil mahakarya para seniman terkenal yang tergantung pada dinding bercatkan warna cream itu.

Ada banyak koleksi kuno di sisi kanan-kiri lorong panjang untuk menuju toilet. Sangat terlihat jika Harry penggagum benda-benda bersejarah.

"Kau memikirkannya."

Sayup-sayup suara wanita di sebelah kiri membuat Luhan menoleh. Ada sebuah lorong lain yang Luhan tidak tau akan menghubungkan pada ruangan apa.

"Tidak."

Tapi suara selanjutnya yang memasuki pendengarannya mampu menggugah rasa penasaran Luhan untuk muncul, karena suara itu adalah suara Sehun. Ia tau kalau ini tidak lah sopan untuk dilakukan tapi Luhan membiarkan dirinya mengikuti kemana insting menuntunya untuk berbelok arah ke kiri, memasuki lorong bercahaya redup yang dihiasi patung-patung di beberapa titik.

"Luhan hanya boneka tidak berguna. Aku hanya mencintaimu."

Langkah Luhan terhenti tepat saat penyatuan bibir Sehun dan Tiffany terjalin di depan pandangan nanarnya yang membeku. Untuk sesaat Luhan merasakan tidak bisa bernapas dan lemas di persendiannya hingga membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang sampai tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah pernak-pernik dari hiasan yang ada di atas meja.

"Luhan." Menyadari akan kehadiran orang lain, Sehun segera melepaskan tautannya dari bibir Tiffany. Terlebih yang ada di depannya saat ini adalah Luhan dan itu benar-benar membuat Sehun terkejut. "Dengarkan aku, Luhan." Sehun berniat mendekati Luhan, namun Tiffany menggenggam erat tangan Sehun sampai Sehun tidak bisa menjangkau Luhan yang berjalan cepat untuk menjauh.

"Biarkan dia, Sehun. Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

"Tapi, Tiff."

Tidak lagi memperdulikan perkataan apa yang akan keluar dari bibir Sehun, Tiffany dengan cepat melumat bibir tipis Sehun yang hanya menjatuhkan bahunya pasrah.

Biar nanti ia jelaskan kepada Luhan, toh Luhan pasti bisa ia bujuk. Keyakinan itu bertengger tinggi di hati Sehun dengan sombong. Tapi Sehun tidak mengetahui rencana Tuhan sangatlah jauh dari perkiraan dirinya.

.

.

Eunhwa menoleh saat menyadari kedatangan Luhan. Alisnya bertaut bingung saat melihat wajah Luhan begitu pucat pasi seperti hal buruk baru saja menimpa dirinya. "Luhan, kau baik?"

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Harry pun menatap kepada Luhan. "Di mana Sehun?" Melirik keberbagai arah karena tidak menemukan Sehun datang bersama Luhan.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi." Tas tangan miliknya Luhan ambil. Membungkuk sekilas dan berlari pergi meninggalkan keluarga Edison yang saling bertanya melalui tatapan mata.

"Luhan kenapa?" Carey bertanya kepada Eunhwa yang hanya terdiam.

Firasatnya mengatakan kalau Luhan pergi karena sebuah alasan, terlebih wajah Luhan begitu pucat setelah ia kembali.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Tiffany datang dengan Sehun mengekor dibelakangnya. "Aku harus memperbaiki make up ku." Duduk kembali di kursi sebelah Carey tanpa mendapat kecurigaan apapun dari sang kekasih.

"Kenapa Luhan pergi, Sehun?"

Yang ditanyai Harry mendongak dari kursi makan yang sudah kembali ia duduki. "Ada urusan." Menjawab cuek dan begitu tenang hingga semuanya terlihat seperti baik-baik saja.

Tapi Eunhwa bukanlah orang yang tidak bisa membaca situasi. Matanya memincing menatap bergantian kepada Tiffany juga Sehun dan merasakan sebuah kecurigaan terletak di sana. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di toilet, Sehun? Apa kau pun memperbaiki make up seperti Tiffany?"

Kepala Sehun mendongak dan melihat ibunya yang menatapnya bagai seorang penjahat tertangkap basah.

.

.

Setelah mengukur jarak cukup jauh dari tempat yang sudah membuatnya bagai terhantam batu besar, Luhan lebih dulu menghentikan langkah dan bertumpu pada tembok sebuah toko dengan lemas. Tatapan Luhan kosong, benar-benar kosong. Bagai orang buta yang untuk melihat seberkas cahayapun tidak mampu ia lakukan.

 **Luhan hanya boneka tidak berguna. Aku hanya mencintaimu.**

Bayang saat Sehun begitu lancar mengucapkan sederat kalimat itu masih merasuki pikiran Luhan. Bagaimana intimnya mereka beciuman pun seakan melekat di penglihatanya yang mulai memburam pedih. Air mata kesedihan menetes jatuh di pipi Luhan tanpa adanya isakan yang keluar. Rasa sakit mungkin sudah tidak bisa ia kira, karena perkataan itu seperti bisa membuat seluruh hatinya menjadi mati rasa.

Beberapa orang yang melewati Luhan hanya melirik atau sekedar menoleh sesaat dengan bisik-bisik tidak berguna, ketika tubuh Luhan jauh terduduk dengan kepala tersembunyi di balik tapak tangannya. Bahu itu berguncang pelan, tenggelam dalam kekecewaan, penyesalan dan kemarahannya sendiri yang selama ini begitu bodoh bisa memberikan segala hal yang ia miliki untuk pria yang ternyata tidak benar-benar mencintai dirinya.

Kepercayaan kokoh yang bertahun-tahun Luhan bangun untuk memaklumi segala kelakukan Sehun ternyata hanya berbalik menghancurkan dirinya. Cinta yang selama ini selalu ia banggakan karena mampu bertahan dari kebencian yang merasuk ternyata hanya menjadi mata pisau yang menusuk habis pertahanannya.

Kini Luhan hanya bisa menangis, meratapi nasib malangnya seorang diri tanpa usapan lembut ataupun pelukkan hangat dari sang ayah. Yang terasa hanya tiupan angin malam yang menemaninya demi mengais kekuatan untuk kembali bertahan. Jika dekat mungkin Luhan akan berlari untuk mangadu bahwa ia lelah untuk hidup seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya Sehun membuat cintanya berubah menjadi buih beracun.

.

.

Dengan mata sembab serta hidung yang telah memerah, Luhan memasuki apartement guna mengistirahatkan diri dari kekejaman hidup yang menimpannya. Kaki Luhan yang sudah terbebas dari High heel itu melangkah semakin dalam sebelum berhenti mendadak karena melihat Ken yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Mata Luhan melebar terkejut, berbanding terbalik dengan Ken yang tersenyum senang. "Kau sudah datang, Luhan." Beranjak untuk mendekati Luhan.

Namun dengan cepat Luhan memundurkan langkahnya secara waspada. Bayang-bayang malam itu seketika berputar dalam benak Luhan hingga ketakutan muncul menggerayapi diri Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tau kalau Luhan menatapnya bagai monster mengerikan, Ken pun berhenti mendekati Luhan. "Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu karena kau tidak kunjung masuk sekolah." Ken berujar selembut mungkin tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada ketakutan Luhan yang semakin meningkat. "Aku khawatir kepadamu, Luhan. Aku pikir aku terlalu kasar saat itu."

"Keparat!" Luhan berteriak histeris dengan air mata yang sebelumnya telah mengering kini kembali menetes. Rasa sakit itu muncul, bahkan benar-benar Luhan rasakan nyata seperti dirinya kembali terlempar pada malam kelam itu.

Tubuh Luhan berguncang hebat. Tangannya secara kuat menjambak rambut hitamnya hingga mengusut dalam genggamam. Teriakan yang diiringi rintihan pilu menggema, membuat kehawatiran Ken semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Luhan, kau kenapa?" Ken mendekat dan berusaha melepaskan jambakan Luhan pada rambutnya sendiri sampai Luhan mendongak menatap kepada dirinya.

Mata rusa yang biasa memancarkan kilauan indah itu meredup, tergantikan dengan urat merah penuh kemarahan terkunci di dalam hati yang mampu membuat Ken terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ingin rasanya Luhan membunuh Ken saat itu juga, tapi di dalam dirinya masih terdapat perasaan kasihan yang tertinggal di balik kebencian yang menguasai.

"Kau jahat, Ken."

Ucapan lirih itu membuat Ken menghela napas. "Aku tau, maafkan aku. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa menguasai diriku karena terlalu menginginkanmu." Tatapan Ken begitu terlihat penuh penyesalan namun mengejutkan dengan apa yang dia dapat sebagai balasan. Luhan meludahi wajahnya sampai membuat Ken berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak sekedar menampar pipi Luhan. "Kau meludahiku?" Mengusap permukaan wajahnya yang basah dan menatap sinis kepada Luhan.

Ayolah, Ken bukan malaikat yang sering bergaul dengan anak kesayangan Tuhan. Merasakan penyesalan pun itu bukan sesuatu yang wajar bagi Ken.

"Kau bajiangan, Ken."

Mendengar ucapan ketus Luhan membuat Ken terkikik geli sembari membersihkan telapak tangannya menggunakan sapu tangan. "Kau mengataiku bajingan tapi kau sendiri tidak bisa melihat kalau kekasihmu lebih dari sekedar bajingan." Berujar mengejek kepada Luhan yang hanya terdiam. "Aku bahkan lebih baik dari Sehun, Luhan. Setidaknya aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Secara kasar, Luhan menampik tangan Ken yang mengusap kulit pipinya. "Tutup mulutmu, kau tidak pantas menyebut nama Sehun menggunakan mulut busukmu."

"Astaga, kau membelanya?" Ken menunjukkan tatapan terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Ini semakin menjadi menjijikkan saat Luhan terus berada di pihak Sehun. Ken merasakan sudah tidak tahan! "Ya, memang boneka akan terus menjadi boneka." Berguamam pelan dan menoyor kepala Luhan. "Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu, Luhan? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau selama ini Sehun hanya menjadikanmu sebagai alat sekolah dan pemuas nafsu?"

Luhan mendelik karena tidak menyangka Ken tau tentang hal ini. Jadi selama ini ia menjadi bodoh tidak hanya di mata Sehun?

"Untuk Sehun kau hanya boneka yang bisa ia gunakan dan manfaatkan sesukanya."

Tidak menjawab Luhan hanya terus menelan kepahitan dari ucapan Ken.

"Kau tau? Dia bahkan rela menukarmu satu malam untuk aku gagahi hanya karena wanita yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kening Luhan menyeringit bingung untuk kalimat Ken yang tidak bisa ia pahami.

"Kau kira aku bisa masuk ke dalam apartementmu karena siapa?" Ken tersenyum miring ketika melihat banyak pertanyaan terbesit dari mata Luhan. "Sehun yang membawaku masuk ke dalam apartementmu. Kemudian dia pergi menghabiskan malam panjang penuh kenikmatan bersama wanita lain yang ia inginkan. Dia meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu untuk aku nikmati, Luhan."

Kepala Luhan menggeleng dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sehun tidak mungkin sejahat itu. Ini hanyalah rekayasa Ken agar dirinya membenci Sehun. "Kau berbohong. Sehun tidak mungkin seperti itu."

"Tentu kau tidak akan percaya jika tidak ada bukti." Ken mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku. Mengotak-atiknya sebentar dan memberikannya kepada Luhan. "Itu pesan yang aku kirim kepada Sehun."

Tangan begetar Luhan seerat mungkin mencoba untuk menggenggam ponsel milik Ken, walau beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena jarinya yang seperti tidak memiliki kekuatan. Mata Luhan secara teliti membaca apa yang terpampampang di layar ponsel. Di situ tercantum tanggal serta jam saat Ken mengirimkanya kepada Sehun dan itu memang sama dengan tanggal saat Ken baru meninggalkannya setelah puas menjamah tubuhnya.

Luhan jelas masih mengingat kapan itu terjadi. Tapi apa yang membuat persendian Luhan terasa lemas adalah isi dari pesan itu yang menjadi bukti nyata kalau perkataan Ken bukanlah bualan belaka.

 **To Sehun : Bagaimana malammu? Menikmatinya? Sesuai perjanjian, aku sudah meninggalkan apartement tepat jam enam pagi.**

 **From Sehun : Tidak buruk. Tiffany melayaniku dengan baik. Baguslah jika kau ingat dengan hal itu.**

Tiffany?

 **Prak!**

Ponsel milik Ken terlepas dari genggaman Luhan hingga terjatuh di atas lantai. Napasnya terasa tercekat dengan otak terus mengulang nama wanita yang terasa tidak asing untuk dirinya.

Tiffany? Apa mungkin itu kekasih kakak tiri Sehun?

 **Aku hanya mencintaimu.**

 **Luhan hanya boneka tidak berguna. Aku hanya mencintaimu.**

 **Mencintaimu.**

 **Mencintaimu.**

Kepala Luhan bagai terbentur keras saat otaknya mampu merangkai semuanya menjadi saling berkaitan. Sehun dan Tiffany menjalin hubungan gelap di belakang Carey dan dirinya.

"Bagaimana. Kau sudah mempercayainya?" Melihat ketegangan didiri Luhan membuat Ken senang bukan kepalang. Akhirnya Luhan sadar dan pasti akan membenci Sehun. Ini yang sudah Ken nantikan sejak lama. "Aku lebih baik darinya, Luhan." Dagu runcing Luhan, Ken angkat untuk bisa ia kecup bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka.

Tapi tidak sampai keinginan Ken terkabul, Luhan dengan kuat mendorong Ken untuk menjauh. "Jangan macam-macam, Ken!"

"Ayolah, jangan munafik. Kita nikmati malam ini dengan menyenangkan." Ken kembali mendekati Luhan yang berjalan mundur. "Aku benar-benar tergila-gila pada tubuhmu, Luhan. Kau tau? Hampir seharian aku membayangkan desahanmu di bawahku. Itu terdengar sangat sexy." Seringaian yang sama saat malam itu kembali terbentuk di bibir Ken.

Merasa kini dirinya dalam situasi terancam Luhan segera berlari dan secara sigap mengambil vas bunga yang dekat dengan jangkauannya. Luhan tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia hanya reflek melemparkan vas bunga itu pada kepala Ken yang langsung mengerang kesakitan.

Ken memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Darah keluar mengotori rambut pirannya hingga membuat Luhan tersadar pada apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

"Ken." Dengan tangan bergetar hebat, Luhan mencoba mendekati Ken.

"KEPARAT!"

Tapi ia urung menolong Ken saat melihat Ken lebih dulu berteriak marah kepada dirinya.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar Ken berdiri. Matanya berkilat marah dan di pandangannya Luhan adalah musuh yang harus ia bunuh. "Kau akan mati, Luhan!"

Tau kalau itu bukan sekedar ancaman, Luhan bergegas berlari menjauh demi menyelamatkan diri. Beruntung karena pintu apartementnya belum terkunci sepenuhnya hingga Luhan bisa sedikit mudah untuk terlepas dari tangan Ken.

Tidak merasa putus asa Ken mengejar Luhan. "Aaakhh, kepalaku." Namun kepalanya yang berdengung sakit membuat Ken harus rela kehilangan Luhan yang lenyap di belokkan koridor.

.

.

Dalam keadaan berantakan dan kacau, Luhan membawa kakinya untuk berlari sejuah mungkin. Tangannya selalu dengan sigap mendorong orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya tanpa peduli umpatan atau makian yang ia dapatkan. Kepala Luhan masih sesekali menoleh ke belakang penuh ketakutan, sekedar mencek apa Ken masih mengikutinya atau tidak.

Napasnya yang kian menderu Luhan abaikan sampai langkahnya terhenti karena rasa lelah di sebuah jalan yang cukup sepi. Keadaan terasa semakin runyam juga memusingkan serta menyakitkan saat ini, sampai tangisan pun tidak mampu lagi untuk Luhan bendung.

Dengan tangan begetar, Luhan mengambil ponsel di dalam saku cardigan yang ia kenakan. Perasaannya sudah menjadi campur aduk tidak terkira dan Luhan menyerah untuk bertahan.

 **"Hallo."** Terdengar suara khas ayahnya di seberang sana.

Untuk beberapa detik Luhan belum sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya karena isakkan yang terasa menyumbat di tenggorokkan.

 **"Sayang, kau kenapa?"** Tau kalau putrinya sedang menangis. Kim Ah Yung-Ayah Luhan- bertanya dengan kehawatiran.

"Ayah." Suara Luhan begitu terdengar pilu dalam tangisan yang coba ia tahan. "Aku ingin pulang." Berujar jujur pada keinginan yang selama ini ia pendam.

 **"Kau kenapa sayang? Apa yang terjadi?"** Khawatiran semakin membesar, tergambar jelas dari nada suara Ah yung yang terkesan penuh ketidak sabaran.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang, ayah."

 **"Lalu bagaimana sekolahmu? Hentikan mobilnya."** Selanjutnya terdengar suara mesin mobil yang dimatikan. **"Katakan pada ayah, apa yang terjadi?"**

"Aku hanya ingin pulang, ayah. Aku mohon."

 **"Ayah akan mengurus kepulanganmu tapi jangan buat ayah khawatir. Katakan ap-"**

 **Prak!**

Perkataan Ah yung terputus secara mendadak, tergantikan bunyi benda terjauh yang Luhan perkirakan adalah ponsel. "Ayah." Tangisan Luhan terhenti ketika telinganya tiba-tiba menangkap suara keributan di ujung sana. Otaknya sedang berpikir untuk memperkirakan apa yang sedang ayahnya lakukan. "Ayah."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ayah."

 **"Cepat panggil ambulance!"**

Bola mata Luhan melebar saat terdengar suara entah milik siapa seperti sedang berteriak cemas, tak lama sayup-sayup siren yang memasuki pendengarannya mampu membuat Luhan terpekur diam.

"Ayah."

Suara kegaduhan itu semakin ribut.

"Ayah!" Berteriak kencang walau percuma karena tidak ada sahutan di ujung sana. Tangisan Luhan kembali pecah karena sebuah situasi seperti tergambar nyata di depan matanya. "Ayah! Jawab aku!" Berteriak pilu dengan harapan ayahnya akan menjawab walau itu hanya satu ucapan.

Namun yang terjadi sambungan itu justru terputus. Beberapa kali Luhan mencoba menghubungi kembali nomor ayahnya, tapi selalu berakhir tidak terhubung. "Ayah." Bibir Luhan masih mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan lirih. Tubuh itu jatuh terduduk dengan hatinya yang semakin terasa sesak.

Luhan tidak tau apa yang terjadi atau mencoba memungkiri apa yang sedang ia takutkan. Ayahnya tidak mungkin pergi. Tuhan tidak sekejam itu untuk mengambil seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Setidaknya bukan sekarang, jangan sekarang.

Ia sudah bertahun-tahun tidak menemui ayahnya, dia belum sempat memeluk tubuh yang telah lama ia rindukan. Ia belum sempat membanggakan hasil dari segala jeripayahnya bertahan di Horace Mann School dan dia belum sempat mengatakan secara langsung betapa ia mencintai ayahnya. Masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan bersama sang ayah. Luhan akan menganggap Tuhan tidak adil jika merebut satu-satunya alasan untuk dia bertahan hidup secepat ini.

.

.

Sehun berjalan di lorong untuk menuju classnya. Situasi saat sebelum memasuki class masihlah sama, penuh dengan anak-anak yang bergerombol membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik minat untuk dibahas. Kaki tinggi Sehun mengambil arah ke kanan. Sebuah earphone terpasang, menyenandungkan alunan music yang memasuki pendengarannya.

Beberapa pasang mata yang mengamati dirinya, Sehun abaikan tanpa peduli. Langkahnya masih berjalan santai karena mood Sehun sedang terasa baik saat ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Tiffany yang sudah berhasil membuatnya gila seperti sekarang? Ia bahkan melupakan tentang Luhan yang secara tidak sengaja memergokinya sedang berciuman.

Luhan. Ngomong-ngomong kemana hilangnya perempuan itu? Mata Sehun melirik kesekitar demi menemukan Luhan yang baru hinggap di otaknya.

"Sehun!"

Tapi dorongan kuat dari belakang membuat Sehun beralih kepada Tobby yang menatapnya dengan resah. "Ada apa?" Earphone yang terpasang di telinganya Sehun lepaskan.

"Luhan."

"Luhan? Kenapa Luhan?"

"Dia keluar dari sekolah."

Kening Sehun berkerut tipis menatap Tobby yang bernapas memburu karena dia harus mengejar Sehun yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan panggilannya. "Shit!" Mengumpat kesal dan segera berlari setelah dapat mencerna ucapan Tobby.

.

.

Melajukan kendarannya dalam kecepatan penuh, membuat Sehun tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di apartment yang Luhan tempati. Langkahnya masih berlanjut dengan tergesa untuk menuju kamar apartement Luhan yang terletak di lantai tiga.

Pintu itu Sehun buka hingga menampilkan keadaan kamar apartement yang terasa sunyi. Tidak ada Luhan di manapun Sehun mencarinya, bahkan di dalam kamar tidur pun Sehun tidak menemukan keberadaan kekasihnya.

Langkah Sehun terarah menuju lemari pakaian. Sekedar mencek isi lemari itu dan ia mendapati semua barang Luhan masihlah tertata pada tempatnya. Sehun menghela napas lega, berpikir; mungkin Luhan sedang pergi kesuatu tempat.

.

.

Suasana riuh amat terasa di Incheon airport. Dari pintu kedatangan sosok gadis menggunakan dress kusut berwarna pink dan cardigan berwarna putih lusuh, muncul menyapa langit sore Negara Korea. Dia Luhan, yang bahkan tidak sempat merapikan diri dan segera membeli tiket penerbangan tercepat dari New York menuju Korea hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada apapun yang menimpa ayahnya.

Surat pemberhentian sekolah atau segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Luhan buat di dalam pesawat dan ia kirim melalui email sekolah. Ponselnya sudah ia buang karena Luhan tidak ingin membawa apapun yang memiliki kaitan dengan New York atau pun Sehun. Cukup ingatan pahit yang ia harus ia musnahkan, Luhan tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan hal tidak berguna lainnya.

Sekarang yang terpenting hanyalah ayahnya.

Luhan berjalan diantara kepenatan bandara. Sedikit tidak menyangka karena dia pulang dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti sekarang. Langkah itu tersusun penuh keraguan karena Luhan tidak tau dia harus pergi menuju ke mana. Sudah banyak yang berubah di sini walau lamanya hanya tiga tahun dia pergi.

Sejak tinggal di New York Luhan memang tidak lagi pulang ke Korea bahkan hanya sekedar untuk liburan, karena Ah yung melarang sebab dia tau, sekali Luhan kembali ke Korea putrinya itu tidak mau lagi kembali ke New York.

"Nona, taxi?"

Luhan menggeleng kepada seorang paman berseragam yang menawarkannya jasa tumpangan. Mata Luhan melirik resah pada semua arah sembari mengusap satu lengannya hanya untuk mengurangi kecemasan.

 **"Berita terkini. Setelah mobilnya tertabrak oleh sebuah truk pengangkut besi kini dikabarkan tuan Kim Ah Yung, pemilik Guman Mall dinyatakan meninggal dunia setelah menjalani perawatan medis di H plus Yangji Hospital."**

Kepala Luhan tertoleh pada TV umum yang berada di dalam Incheon airport. Matanya dengan pandangan nanar mengamati apa yang tergambar jelas di sana. "Tidak mungkin." Bibir miliknya yang telah mengering bergumam pelan, saat melihat berbagai reporter mencoba untuk meliput situasi di sebuah rumah sakit.

 **"Tuan Kim Ah Yung meninggal sekitar sepuluh menit lalu karena pendarahan di kepalanya yang sangat parah."** Lima orang dokter duduk berjejer di hadapan mic yang tertata di atas meja. **"Benturan yang dialaminya cukup keras karena dia terlempar jauh dari dalam mobil."**

"Tidak mungkin." Luhan menggeleng dengan mata yang kembali menumpahkan air kesedihan. Dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang tertera di sana. Semua itu bohong! Ayahnya tidak mungkin meninggal!

Sekuat mungkin Luhan menahan kesesakan hatinya agar tidak membuatnya semakin lemah, namun berita ini terlalu mendadak, terlalu menyakitkan dan terlalu menyedihkan sampai tangisan tidak dapat lagi Luhan kontrol.

Kehancuran besar seperti menimpa Luhan sekarang. Setelah segala kebusukan Sehun terbongkar ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau ayahnya meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan. Kenapa hidup begitu kejam kepada dirinya? Sekarang ia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini.

Ayahnya pergi. Tuhan membawa ayahnya pergi. Tuhan mengambil sumber kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Ayah." Tubuh itu runtuh, jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan isakkan yang memilukan. "Kau sudah berjanji akan menjemputku saat aku pulang." Bergumam pedih sembari meremas ujung dressnya hanya untuk sedikit melampiaskan rasa sesak. "Sekarang aku sudah pulang, tapi kenapa kau pergi?"

Beberapa orang yang ada disekitar Luhan hanya menatap bingung kepada Luhan yang menangis dalam keputus asaan. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan menangis di tempat umum seperti ini, namun satu orang pria berjalan mendekat dengan pandangan sedih yang kentara.

Pria itu terduduk di sisi Luhan dan membawa Luhan masuk dalam dekapannya. Mengelus lembut punggung begetar Luhan yang secara langsung menumpahkan tangisannya direngkuhan dada bidang itu.

"Semuanya akan berubah menjadi masa lalu. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Bisikan itu bertiup hangat di telinga Luhan.

Tanpa peduli siapa yang sedang memeluknya kini, Luhan hanya terus menumpahkan kesedihannya. Karena sekarang ia memang membutuhkan sebuah sandaran.

.

.

Di dalam rumah sakit, beberapa pria berjas hitam terlihat berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar rawat VVIP. Mereka secara sopan membungkuk pada pria tinggi yang datang dengan membawa serta sosok perempuan di belakangnya.

"Yifan." Seorang pria berusia empat puluh tahunan, mendekat begitu pria itu –Yifan- masuk ke dalam. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" Bertanya bingung karena seingatnya baru satu jam lalu Yifan pergi untuk terbang ke New York. "Bukan kah kau harus menjemput nona Luhan di New Yo- Nona!" Namun kebingungan pria tua itu sirna saat sosok perempuan muncul dari belakang Yifan.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya di airport." Yifan berujar menjelaskan.

Sementara Luhan, sejak dirinya masuk. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok ayahnya yang terbaring sudah dalam keadaan tanpa alat bantu. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, kulitnya terasa dingin ketika Luhan pegang dan nadi itu tidak lagi berdeyut halus saat Luhan raba. "Ayah." Airmata jatuh menetesi pipi Ah Yung karena Luhan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Ah yung.

Mata Luhan terpejam dengan bibir terus memanggil ayahnya yang sudah tidak dapat lagi bisa menjawab. "Kenapa kau pergi?" Menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk bisa menatap wajah tampan milik ayahnya. "Apa kau merindukan ibu?" Mengelus kening Ah Yung dengan tangis berderai pedih. "Jika kau pergi, lalu aku harus bersama siapa?"

Yifan menatap iba kepada Luhan. Dia mencoba untuk mendekat sekedar ingin menenangkan Luhan, namun langkahnya terhenti karena ditahan oleh pria tua yang menjabat sebagai asisten Ah Yung.

"Biarkan dia. Nona Luhan sudah tidak bertemu tuan hampir tiga tahun."

Mendengar itu, Yifan pun mengurungkan niat dan hanya diam menyaksikan tangis Luhan yang tidak kunjung usai. Dalam perasaannya sendiri Yifan merasa prihatin pada kemalangan yang menimpa Luhan.

.

.

Pemakaman itu dilaksanakan tempat pukul sepuluh pagi. Peti kayu yang menjadi persinggahan terakhir Ah Yung dengan perlahan dimasukkan kedalam galian tanah yang sudah disediakan.

Luhan berdiri mengenakan dress hitam yang membalut pas tubuhnya. Pandangan Luhan terlihat datar mengamati bagaimana peti itu telah terkubur dibalik himpunan tanah. Separuh dirinya tidak bisa mempercayai ini semua tapi separuh dirinya sadar kalau keadaan ini memang menimpa kepada dirinya.

Kaca hitam Luhan ambil dari dalam tas dan ia kenakan. Kini tidak ada lagi tangis berderai yang membasahi pipinya. Secara kalem, Luhan bahkan masuk ke dalam mobil yang dengan segera membawannya pergi dari tempat pemakaman.

Disepanjang jalan Luhan diam merenung dengan menyaksikan pemandangan sekitar yang bisa ia tangkap. Sekarang semua kejadian dalam tiga tahun seperti terangkum di dalam otak Luhan.

Bagaimana ia sering diperlakukan tidak pantas oleh Jennifer atau teman sekolah lainnya. Bagaimana Sehun selalu tanpa ragu memanfaatkan kepintarannya. Bagaimana Ken dengan busuknya memperkosa dirinya dan bagaimana Tuhan tanpa belas kasih merenggut ayahnya.

Semua itu terasa menjijikan untuk Luhan. Berbagai umpatan Luhan layangkan kepada dirinya yang selalu bertindak bodoh dan pasarah. Kini Luhan sadar bahwa dunia bukan tempat untuk manusia baik hidup!

.

.

"Semua kekayaan milik tuan Kim Ah Yung dari rumah, Mall, property, tabungan, kendaraan ataupun fasilitas lainnya secara resmi diberikan kepada putrinya yang bernama Luhan." Pembacaan hak waris dibacakan tak lama setelah kematian Ah Yung oleh pengacara yang ditunjuk.

Luhan dengan tenang menandatangani semua sertifikat untuk mengsahkan perpindahan nama dari segala asset yang ayahnya miliki.

"Mulai sekarang Mall menjadi sepenuhnya milik anda."

"Terima kasih."

"Dan dia Wu Yifan yang akan bekerja menjadi asisten anda."

Luhan menoleh pada seorang pria yang dimaksudkan sang pengacara. Menatapnya sebentar dan mengangguk paham.

"Ini surat dari tuan Kim Ah Yung yang beliau titipkan kepada saya."

Sedikit menyeringit, Luhan menerima sebuah amplop putih yang telah mengusam. Kemudian pertemuan itu berakhir di jam sembilan malam.

"Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" Yifan menyela begitu melihat Luhan berdiri dari kursinya.

Pandangan keduanya beradu sebelum Luhan mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis. "Aku memiliki banyak rencana untuk mengembangkan kekayaan ayahku. Aku harap kau bisa aku andalkan tuan Wu Yifan."

"Aku akan selalu bisa kau andalkan nona Luhan."

Satu alis Luhan terangkat saat melihat senyuman Yifan yang tersemat begitu lemar. Oh, pria ini tidak sedang jatuh cinta kepadanya kan? "Kau tau? Satu hal yang harus seorang pembantu ingat adalah, untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepada majikannya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan berlalu dari hadapan Yifan terkekeh kecil.

Yah, memang sepertinya itu benar. Yifan memukul kepalanya sendiri agar tersadar. "Salahkan dirimu sendiri jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Tapi sepertinya itu tidak cukup membuat Yifan sadar.

.

.

Di dalam kamarnya sendiri, Luhan duduk dengan selembar surat yang ia pegang. Matanya secara cermat membaca apa yang ayahnya tulis di kertas putih yang telah mengusam dan semakin jauh ia membaca, Luhan semakin tidak mempu menahan kesesakan hatinya yang selalu ia coba redam.

Bersama kesunyian dan kegelapan malam Luhan jatuh kembali dalam kesedihan. Tangisannya tercekat, teredam oleh bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit sekuat mungkin. Kini sepenuhnya Luhan mengerti pada kehidupan seperti apa yang ayahnya maksudkan. Sepenuhnya Luhan tersadar jika kehidupan ini tidak akan menjadi baik hanya karena sebuah keluarga harmonis, dunia ini tidak akan menjadi baik hanya karena kau bersikap baik. Kehidupan ini kejam! Dunia ini jahat jika kau tidak mampu untuk melawan.

 **-Flashback end-**

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Akhirnya setelah 5k yang panjang Flashbacknya kelar^^ ah, leganya^^ kan, kan, kan, direview pada nyumpahin Sehun sama aku semua. Kasihan dong orang ganteng gitu ko disumpahin. Mana pada minta Sad end lmao tapi emang sih si Sehun keterlaluan. Kenapa gini coba hahaha

Gimana flashbacknya. Udah kan? Duh, ternyata ga pada sabar ya. Jadi udah paham kan sama penderitaan Luhan di masa lalu? Maaf di chap ini HunHannya minim banget dan tolong jangan tanyakan keberadaan Yifan si naga botak bercula, karena dia bakal ada saatnya sendiri muncul lol dan ini kenapa Yifan lagi? Yifan mulu perasaan hahaha

Please, pas aku up chap tujuh kemarin BBM ku banyak dapat chat dari yang pada emosi hahaha tapi ga papa walau sebagian pada bilang pengen jambak rambut aku tapi aku seneng karena tandanya aku sukses bikin kalian bisa ngerasain apa yang Luhan rasain^^ jadi di sini gimana? Masih sukses atau gagal buat jungkir balikin emosi kalian?

Pada bilang Luhan bodoh. Dia cuma polos sebenarnya, terlalu polos malah. Macam malaikat(?) yang ga pernah berburuk sangka. Salahnya aja ditaruh di tempat iblis hidup. Tapi kan itu niat bapanya dia biar Luhan bisa mandiri, supaya ga manja dan begantung ke dia. Salahkan yang nulis kenapa jadi kaya gini huhuuhuu /sok polos/

Meimei04 : tsp udah up duluan ko lol

Wollfdeer520 : jangan dipotong mak, nanti habis hahaha

Kkkimsu614 : yaaaapppsss tepat banget tebakanmu. Ga boleh sad end ff ini sama ka rerenya lmao.

FF ini PR berat buatku Sehunnya parah berengseknya dan pasti chap kedepannya bakal susah TT padahal daftar chapnya masih numpuk sedangkan sama Ka Rerenya ga boleh SAD END loh, harus HAPPY END. Aku tau kalau sampai di chap tujuh kemarin kalian pasti bakal ga terima Luhan digituin, jadi aku sempet chat ke Ka rere dan yaaahhh emang ga boleh sad end. Jadi gimana next ceritanya ikutin alur dariku aja ya.

Doain supaya bisa selesein FF ini TT dan terima kasih untuk semua dukungan kalian, review kalian, favorit kalian dan follow dari kalian^^ Kalau ga suka atau bosen sama FF ini cukup keluar ya, ga usah balik lagi apa lagi review^^ Ok, selamat berpuasa untuk umat muslim juga jangan lupa dukung selalu kambek obba2 keceh kita^^

Kita ketemu di next chap.. see you :* Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS!

LOVE YOU ALL….


	9. Chapter 9

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan rumah besar yang megah, sosok pria berdiri mengenakan seragam pekerja service berwarna putih. Sebuah koper kecil ia pegang erat dengan topi hitam yang terpasang pas menutupi setengah helaian rambut hitam miliknya.

Bel yang ada di sisi pintu pria itu tekan beberapa kali, sampai muncul satu orang asisten rumah yang membukakan pintu untuk dirinya. Tak ada sebuah salam yang sepatutnya seorang pembantu katakan demi menyambut kedatangan orang asing, yang ada hanya lirikan mata penuh makna yang tersembunyi dari keduanya.

Mereka memasuki rumah itu dengan sang pembantu -seorang perempuan setengah baya- yang memimpin di depan. Hampir langkah keduanya memasuki area dapur jika saja tidak disela oleh seorang pria lain yang memiliki tubuh kekar.

"Siapa yang kau bawa masuk?" Pria kekar itu yang bertugas sebagai salah satu pengawal Park Jungsoo menatap curiga kepada sang pembantu yang justru bersikap tenang.

"Dia petugas service yang aku panggil untuk membetulkan oven." Menjawab kalem kepada sang pria kekar.

Pria kekar itu sedikit mengamati pria tinggi yang berdiri di depannya. Hanya memastikan kalau pria ini bukan mata-mata atau musuh dari tuannya. "Baiklah. Tuan memintamu menyiapkan makan siang." Setelah tidak mendapati apapun yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya curiga, pria itu pun pergi meninggalkan keduanya dalam senyuman tipis.

.

.

"Masuklah." Bibi setengah baya itu mengamati situasi sekitar saat menyuruh pria bertopi yang tak lain adalah Woo bin untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Setelah yakin tidak ada yang memergoki mereka, Woo bin mengangguk dan cepat masuk ke dalam gudang yang menyimpan konsleting listrik. Di dalam ruangan itu cukup gelap juga pengap tapi Woo bin sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk segala situasi.

Senter berukuran kecil yang ia simpan di dalam koper sudah bisa menjadi penerang untuknya memasang sebuah bom waktu yang ia atur lamanya hanya lima belas menit tepat di konsleting lisrik yang terpasang. Yakin kalau tugasnya sudah selesai dengan rapi Woo bin cepat keluar diikuti bibi paruh baya yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kita keluar lewat pintu belakang. Di dapur sudah tidak ada siapapun." Bibi itu berbisik dan berjalan cepat untuk menuju pintu yang ia maksudkan.

"Kenapa kalian muncul dari arah gudang?" Pria kekar itu kembali datang, tapi kini dengan tatapan curiga yang lebih kentara. "Dan kenapa makanan untuk tuan belum kau antar?" Mendelik sangar pada sang pembantu yang terlihat kebingungan.

Bibi itu terlalu memikirkan bom yang sudah terpasang di gudang. Dia merasa ingin cepat-cepat untuk keluar sampai tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang baik tanpa menampilkan raut kecemasan berlebihan yang bisa membuat pria kekar itu semakin curiga. Walaupun usianya sudah tidak lagi muda tapi dia tidak mau jika harus mati karena sebuah bom!

"Jawab aku!" Pria kekar itu membentak.

"Kami.. hanya."

"Lari, aku akan menghadangnya." Woo bin sadar dengan ketakutan bibi itu. Ia pun menyela yang langsung diangguki tanpa keraguan.

Secepat mungkin bibi itu berlari menjauh dan pengawal Jungsoo sadar jika pria dihadapannya ini hanya sedang menyamar. "Keparat!"

Woo bin sesigap mungkin menangkis serangan pertama yang ia dapatkan membuat perkelahian pun tidak mampu dielakkan. Woo bin mampu menanganinya dengan sangat baik, namun beberapa pria kekar lainnya datang untuk silih berganti menyerang Woo bin dari berbagai arah.

"Shit!" Umpatan keluar dari bibir Woo bin saat perutnya terkena tendangan. Matanya sempat melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan dan hanya lima menit yang tersisa sebelum bom itu meledak. Tau kalau kini ia sedang terdesak, Woo bin dengan segera memberi pukulan pada anak buah Jungsoo dan berlari keluar untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Tapi rumah Jungsoo bukanlah sebuah rumah kecil. Woo bin harus berlari cepat demi mencapai pintu gerbang di depan sana serta menangani anak buah Jungsoo yang mengejar. Sekarang tersisa dua menit, tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi, Woo bin kembali berlari mengejar waktu yang tersisa.

"Tiga." Di tempat lain, Luhan duduk di atas single sofa dengan gaya anggun penuh keangkuhan. Bibirnya tersungging miring bersama arah matanya yang menatap keluar melalui jendela. "Dua."

Woo bin menatap gerbang yang ada di depan. Napasnya sudah tersengal namun laju kakinya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Hanya tinggal sebentar dan tepat saat dirinya melompat sampai tersungkur di jalan besar, bom itu meledak di depan pandangan Woo bin sendiri.

"Satu." Melanjutkan hitungannya, Luhan pun tersenyum lebar.

Bahu Woo bin jatuh dengan helaan napas lega, bebarengan dengan itu Luhan meneguk wine miliknya penuh kepuasan seolah dirinya bisa menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Woo bin berhasil menuntaskan kesepakatan mereka.

"Yeol."

Si tinggi yang selalu menemani Luhan mendekat begitu namanya dipanggil. "Ya, nona."

"Bagaimana jika kita merayakan sesuatu." Kaki putih, halus selembut kapas milik Luhan menegak, mendekati Chanyeol yang mengkerut bingung.

"Anda ingin membuat pesta?"

Luhan yang sudah berdiri di depan Chanyeol menggeleng dan merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Chanyeol. Walau tingginya berada di bawah Chanyeol tapi Luhan tidak perlu berjinjit untuk membisikan sesuatu yang mempu membuat Chanyeol mendelik terkejut karena sepatu heels yang ia kenakan cukup tinggi sampai membuat bibirnya bisa menjangkau telinga peri Chanyeol.

"Woo bin meledakan bom di rumah Jungsoo!" Chanyeol mengulang perkataan Luhan dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Woo bin benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu sayangku." Pipi Chanyeol, Luhan tepuk dua kali. "Kita akan merayakan kematian Jungsoo." Berujar kalem dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpekur kaget.

.

.

Woo bin memasuki mension Luhan dalam keadaan sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya memiliki beberapa luka lebam dan tubuhnya terlihat kotor juga lusuh.

"Woo bin!" Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Woo bin. Mata bulatnya mengamati Woo bin dari atas sampai bawah sembari meremas kuat lengan kekar milik Woo bin. "Kau masih hidup?"

Dengan jengah Woo bin melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang memegangi dirinya. Sampai sekarang Woo bin tidak paham kenapa Luhan mempekerjakan manusia idoit seperti Chanyeol. "Kau melihatku jadi untuk apa menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu ditanyakan?"

"Bodoh. Sebagai teman kerja aku hanya menghawatirkanmu."

"Aku tidak butuh perhatian dari pria idiot seperti dirimu." Woo bin berujar ketus dan menyambung langkahnya bersama Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak terlihat kesal.

"Bagaimana? Apa Jungsoo meninggal? Maksudmu apa dia tidak melarikan diri?"

"Jika dia melarikan diri apa sulitnya? Aku hanya cukup membunuhnya lagi."

Mulut Chanyeol ternganga mendengar jawaban gamblang Woo bin. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa membunuh bukan menjadi hal yang sulit untuk manusia seperti Woo bin lakukan?

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Kedua pria itu menoleh kepada Luhan yang datang. Mata Chanyeol hampir tidak mampu berkedip saat melihat tubuh Luhan di balut jamsuit ketat berwarna hitam yang memiliki belahan dibagian dada. Sedikit menelan liur Chanyeol membungkuk hormat kepada Luhan.

"Ya, saya sudah kembali nona." Woo bin menjawab sopan kepada Luhan yang tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mengagumkan, Woo bin." Kecupan di bibir Luhan hadiahkan kepada Woo bin yang hanya terdiam tenang.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang mungkin hampir menangis iri karena melihat Woo bin mendapat ciuman kecil dari Luhan. Apa ia harus membuh juga agar bisa dicium nona cantiknya ini? Tapi apa yang bisa ia bunuh? Jangankan membunuh, berkelahi pun ia tidak bisa. Beruntungnya Woo bin.

"Yeol, kau ikut aku sekarang."

"Ya?" Chanyeol tersadar dari segara ratapan irinya karena suara Luhan. Sedikit bingung Chanyeol melirik Woo bin sebelum ia berlari mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

"Coat." Luhan menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu utama. Berdiam diri membiarkan pembantu wanitanya mengenakan coat berwarna merah yang mampu membuat penampilanya semakin memukau.

Dombet kecil tanpa tali yang memiliki hiasan permata putih dibagian atas pun disodorkan kepada Luhan yang segera mengambilnya dan memasuki mobil mahal dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di kemudi setir.

.

.

Di dalam Bar berclass mewah, karena tidak hanya designnya yang mengagumkan tapi semua minuman beralkohol yang dijual memiliki keistimewaan rasanya tersendiri, membuat Bar ini hanya mampu didatangi manusia pemilik saldo tak berjumlah. Dan diantara manusia itu ada Sehun yang duduk bersama Kai ditemani sebotol wine buatan tahun 1989 yang tertuang di dalam gelas yang terbuat dari bongkahan cristal.

"Bagaimana harimu di Korea? Menyenangkan?" Kai membuka pembicaraan dengan penuh minat karena dirinya tau kalau Sehun baru menginjkan kakinya di Korea setelah bertahun-tahun menetap di New York.

"Membosankan."

Sudah ia duga. "Kau berbicara seperti tidak dilahirkan di Korea saja."

Sehun menoleh kepada Kai yang menatapnya dengan arti pandangan **Apa?** Dirinya terdiam beberapa detik karena perkataan Kai sama seperti yang sempat Luhan katakan dulu. Oh, shit! Dia teringat lagi pada perempuan itu. Satu teguk wine Sehun minum disertai dengusan kesal. Akhir-akhir ini Luhan sering mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak terkena efek dari New York sampai melupakan negara kelahiranmu sendiri." Kai melanjutkan dengan nada sindirin. "Bagiama rasa wanita barat?" Namun pertanyaan selanjutnya wajah Kai benar-benar terlihat penasaran. "Apa mereka agresif?"

"Diam lah. Apa tidak ada hiburan?" Tidak menjawab, Sehun justru melirik pada orang-orang disekitarnya untuk mencari **hiburan** yang ia inginkan.

"Hiburan seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau tau apa maksudku, Kai."

Kai tertawa karena melihat raut wajah kesal Sehun. "Tentu saja banyak. Mau aku panggilkan?"

"Apa wanita barat ada?"

"Eeyyyy. Kau ada di asia, Man. Cobalah bersama wanita asia. Apa kau tidak penasaran?"

"Aku sudah memilikinya."

Tatapan Kai berubah penuh ketertarikan. "Kau mempunyai kekasih wanita asia?"

"Itu Luhan!"

Tatapan Sehun atau pun Kai beralih pada arah pintu setelah mendengar seruan dari seorang pria yang berteriak girang. Pandangan keduanya penuh minat kepada Luhan, namun memiliki makna yang berbeda.

"Yaaahhh.. aku datang disaat Luhan ku datang." Kai bergumam senang atas nasib baik yang ia terima.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Pria tuli di Korea pun tau padanya. Kenapa? Kau tertarik? Jangan berharap. Dia incaranku tuan William."

"Haruskah aku ingatkan jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Memiliki kekasih bukan berari tidak boleh mencari yang lebih baik'kan?"

"Hentikan imaginasimu. Dia kekasihku, Kim Kai."

Leher Kai bergerak kaku karena terlalu tidak rela untuk berhenti menatap Luhan, tapi ucapan Sehun membuat Kai tak kuasa untuk tidak memberi tanggapan. "Kekasih?" Kai mengulang pernyataan Sehun, kemudian dirinya tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas kursinya. "Kekasih kau bilang? Astaga, lelucon apa yang kau katakan?" Perutnya Kai pegangi karena perkataan Sehun benar-benar menggelikan baginya. "Jangan bermimpi tuan William." Air mata yang menetes disudut matanya Kai seka sebelum ia menatap sungguh-sungguh kepada Sehun yang mendengus malas. "Kau tau? Putra dari presiden Korea pun mengemis cinta Luhan, jadi bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan Luhan sebagai kekasihmu?" Tatapan Kai sangat kentara sedang meremehkan dan Sehun sangat menyadari hal itu. "Selama ini banyak pria yang berhasil Luhan lumpuhkan tapi tidak ada yang bisa memiliki Luhan. Maksudku tidak ada yang bisa menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya seperti yang kau bilang. Dia hanya sebatas menyukai untuk membuat pria menjatuhkan liur di tanah saat melihat dirinya."

"Tapi aku tidak mengarang. Dia memang kekasihku." Tatapan Sehun terkunci secara serius kepada Luhan yang sedang meneguk minumannya sendiri. "Dia kekasihku sejak kami berada di New York."

Liurnya Kai telan dengan menyakitkan setelah mendengarkan ucapan Sehun yang terkesan bukan tipuan. Tatapannya tanpa bisa dicegah ikut bergulir kepada Luhan. "Jadi Luhan benar kekasihmu?"

"Kami tidak pernah mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Dia tetap milikku asal kau tau."

"Aku tidak yakin. Luhan terlalu sulit ditaklukkan."

Sehun tertawa geli mendengar ucapan ragu Kai. "Dia memang hanya bisa ditaklutkan oleh Oh Sehun karena dia hanya boneka milik Oh Sehun."

Kening Kai berkerut menjadi bingung.

"Dia hanya setangkai anggrek putih lembut dan rapuh yang menjelma menjadi kaktus yang menggunakan harta sebagai airnya dan duri sebagai hatinya."

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

Tidak lagi meladeni kebingungan Kai yang semakin bertambah karena ucapan Sehun yang Kai anggap melantur. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati meja yang Luhan duduki.

"Sejak kapan kau suka datang ke Bar?" Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun yang memberi sapaan **HAI** menggunakan tangannya. "Mau aku temani?" Bertanya dengan mimik wajah yang sanggup membuat Luhan mual untuk melihatnya.

"Pergilah. Banyak tempat yang bisa kau datangi."

"Thanks."

Mata Luhan yang dipolesi eyeliner hitam memutar malas saat Sehun malah menarik kursi untuk duduk di depannya. "Kau idiot? Atau tidak mengerti ucapanku?"

"Apa Tidak bisa kau bersikap sedikit lembut? Aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Bukankah dulu kita tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama di Bar."

Tatapan Luhan menajam bagai busur panah yang menjadikan Sehun sebagai target mangsanya. Ia tidak suka saat masa lalunya kembali diungkit seperti sekarang. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Dirimu.. kita dipertemukan untuk kembali saling memiliki, Luhan."

"Memiliki? Siapa memiliki siapa? Aku bahkan sudah tidak sudi untuk mengingat wajahmu di dalam benakku."

"Jangan memungkiri. Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku."

Luhan mendecih dan itu justru membuat Sehun merasa senang. "Kau yang seperti ini malah membuatku tertarik lebih jauh.. Sampai kapan pun kau adalah milikku. Kau masih kekasihku, Luhan."

Luhan beranjak dari kursi dengan perasaan jijik. Dirinya datang ke Bar untuk bisa sedikit menghilangkan penat, tapi kemunculan Sehun hanya semakin menambah kesuntukkannya.

"Menghindar?" Sehun ikut berdiri dan menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Kita harus bicara."

Sedikit menghela napas guna menyabari hatinya sendiri, Luhan membalas tatapan Sehun. "Tidak ada yang harus kita biacarakan. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berursan lagi denganmu tuan William, jadi aku mohon. Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan semudah itu." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sampai membuat tubuh Luhan merapat kepadanya. "Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali itu sebagai bukti bahwa kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku."

Kai yang sejak tadi mengamati keduanya hampir jatuh dari tempat duduk ketika melihat Sehun secara mengejeutkan mencium bibir Luhan. Tidak hanya Kai yang menganga lebar tapi pria lain pun bereaksi sama pada apa yang mereka lihat.

Luhan merasakan bibirnya dilumat oleh bibir Sehun. Tangannya yang dijagal kuat tidak mampu berkutik banyak untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi Luhan tidak kehilangan cara, kakinya dengan sigap tertekuk dan memukulkan lututnya pada kejantanan Sehun yang langsung mengerang kesakitan.

Melihat hal itu, Kai bersorak senang bukan kepalang.

"Jaga kelakuanmu, Oh Sehun!" Luhan berujar ketus sembari mengusap bibirnya yang menjadi basah karena lumatan Sehun. "Aku akan melepaskamu kali ini." Bergumam kesal dan segera berjalan untuk keluar dari Bar.

"Shit!" Umpatan Sehun terucap kala melihat Luhan semakin menjauh. Sebuah tepukkan lembut ia rasakan di bahu membuat Sehun menoleh kepada Kai yang tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana adikmu? Masih bisa digunakan?"

"Sialan!"

Kai tertawa kencang penuh ejekkan kepada Sehun yang masih sekuat mungkin menahan denyutan linu pada kejantanannya. Beberapa pria lainnya pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Kai rasakan dan Sehun hanya mampu menyerapah di dalam hati karena ditertawakan oleh banyak orang.

Sialan kau, Luhan – Sehun.

.

.

"Yeol."

"Ya?" Kepala Chanyeol tertoleh kepada Luhan yang duduk di kursi sampingnya.

Kini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil untuk pulang. Sedikit bingung sebenarnya kenapa Luhan bisa begitu cepat keluar dari Bar? Biasanya Luhan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk memanjakan lidahnya dengan wine berharga jutaan won.

"Bisa kau selidiki kenapa Sehun bisa ada di Korea?"

"Sehun?" Sembari menyetir mobil yang ia bawa, Chanyeol masih sempat menatap Luhan dengan bingung. "Apa Sehun si pria waktu itu?"

"Ya, Sehun si keparat dari New York."

"Apa nona mengenalnya? Malam itu dia mengatakan kepadaku kalau nona adalah kekasihnya."

Tatapan Luhan yang semula terfokus ke depan beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan begitu sangarnya dan satu kali lagi, Chanyeol sadar akan kelancangan yang ia buat.

"Maaf nona, aku hanya bertanya."

"Cukup lekukan seperti apa yang aku suruh jika kau masih ingin hidup."

Liurnya Chanyeol telan, kemudian ia hanya bisa mengangguk dengan kaku. Apapun ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan itu selalu bisa menjadi kenyataan dan Chanyeol tidak ingin mati saat dirinya bahkan belum pernah merasakan nikmatnya bercinta.

.

.

Keributan kembali terjadi di perusahaan induk Guman group. Apa lagi memang jika bukan karena kedatangan sang nona besar yang muncul lebih pagi dari perkiraan hingga membuat semua orang menjadi kalang kabut seperti sekarang.

Luhan berjalan dengan mengamati satu-satu pegawainya yang membungkuk hormat, hanya sebuah kebiasaan untuk mencek kerapian penampilan dari pekerjanya. "Ada jadwal apa hari ini?"

"Setelah makan siang nanti beberapa toko akan mulai dibuka di Mall kita." Chanyeol menjawab sopan sembari terus menjajari langkah kaki Luhan.

"Kau dengar itu?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung kepada Baekhyun yang tersenyum sendiri di tempatnya berdiri.

"Suara Chanyeol. Bukan kah sangat sexy?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berkedip semakin bingung. "Chan-yeol?" Mengeja nama seseorang yang Baekhyun sebutkan dengan sedikit ragu.

"Aiissshh! Bodoh. Chanyeol itu asisten Luhan. Pria yang baru saja lewat di depan matamu, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan kesal. Kebodohan Kyungsoo membuat keterpesonannya kepada Chanyeol sirna.

"Ah, pria tinggi itu? Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat." Baekhyun mengangguk sembari menangkup pipinya yang terasa menghangat. "Dia tampan kan?"

"Ya, tapi tidak setampan kekasihku." Kyungsoo berujar bangga yang Baekhyun tanggapi dengan tatapan jengah.

.

.

"Sehun lulusan dari salah satu Unniversitas ternama di New York. Dia-"

"Jangan bertele-tele, Yeol."

"Baik nona." Chanyeol membungkuk kepada Luhan dan menyibak lembaran kertas yang berisikan data diri Sehun. "Dia dipindahkan ke Korea karena telah membuat bangkrut salah satu perusahaan milik Harry Edison." Mata Chanyeol membulat tidak menyangka. "Ba-bang-krut?" Mengulang kaku dan kembali melanjutkan apa yang ingin Luhan dengar.

"Sudah aku duga. Jadi Sehun sengaja dibuang agar bisa merintis bisnisnya sendiri?"

"Sepertinya seperti itu nona."

Luhan tertawa kecil dan berdiri dari kursi tahta tertingginya. "Ayo kita lihat, bagaimana dia akan memulai."

Chanyeol menyeringit tipis. Raut wajah Luhan seperti seorang anak kecil yang senang saat diberi mainan baru. Ini bukan tanda buruk kan? Berita kebakaran di rumah Jungsoo pun masih hangat diperbincangkan, jadi tidak mungkin Luhan akan membakar toko Sehun, terlebih itu Mall dia sendiri.

Ok, hentikan ketakutanmu Chanyeol.

.

.

Ketukan heels tinggi milik Luhan melangkah dengan segala kebanggaan yang ia bawa. Hal ini yang selalu Luhan rasakan saat melihat Mall yang dirintis ayahnya semakin berkembang pesat juga berdiri tegak di dalam tangannya. Tidak sia-sia segala usahanya selama ini. Ayahnya bersama ibunya mungkin tersenyum senang di atas sana.

"Silakan nona." Chanyeol mempersilakan Luhan untuk lebih dulu masuk ke dalam toko property milik Sehun.

Sedikit terdiam Luhan mengamati isi dari toko itu. Ada beberapa pegawai yang sudah mulai bekerja. Harry Edison ternyata masih memiliki hati untuk memberikan Sehun modal yang cukup besar.

"Kau datang?"

Chanyeol mengambil tiga langkah mundur ke belakang Luhan saat melihat si pemilik toko muncul. Dengan senyuman sombong Luhan melangkah maju dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sehun. "Selamat atas peresmian tokomu."

Satu alis Sehun terangkat dengan tatapan mengamati. Tidak biasanya Luhan bersikap seperti sekarang. "Ini terdengar sedikit mencurigakan."

"Kau berperasangka buruk, Sehun." Uluran tangannya yang tak kunjung mendapat balasan Sehun, Luhan urungkan. Senyumannya masih bertengger manis di bibir yang disapu lispstick berwarna peach. "Tokomu tidak terlalu buruk. Semoga kau bisa mengurusnya dengan baik dan tidak dibuang semakin jauh oleh Harry Edison."

"Kau datang hanya untuk mengejekku?" Sehun menatap tidak terima akan ejekkan yang terang-terangan Luhan lempar. Sepertinya wanita ini sudah tau dengan situasi yang dialaminya.

"Orang pintar selalu pantas untuk mengejek orang bodoh, Oh Sehun. Bukankah seperti itu?" Sedikit terkekeh Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun. "Kau sadar? Sekarang kau ada di bawahku." Berbisik pelan sebelum berbalik angkuh dan berjalan dengan kepuasan yang ia dapat.

"Sial!" Sehun mendengus kesal. Luhan benar-benar sudah berubah. Sekarang dia telah berani meremehkan dirinya.

"Kau tau? Pemiliki saham terbesar di perusahaan induk bisa mendaftar sebagai pemegang Mall."

Telinga Sehun menangkap kasak-kusuk diantara pegawainya. Merasa tertarik dengan apa yang ia dengar, Sehun mendekat kepada dua wanita yang segera membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Ya?"

"Tentang pemegang Mall."

"Oh, itu. Beberapa waktu lalu tuan Jungsoo dipecat dan sekarang akan diadakan pemilihan untuk menggantikannya. Tapi hanya pemilik saham di atas tiga puluh persen yang diizinkan mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi pemegang Mall." Salah satu dari keduanya menjelaskan dengan rinci tentang apa yang sedang menjadi pembahasan dikalangan pemilik toko.

Tentu tidak hanya pemilik toko para pegawai pun dibuat heboh jika sudah menyangkut pemilihan pemegang Mall. Bukan apa-apa, tapi pemegang Mall lah kelak yang akan berkuasa sepenuhnya. Andai seorang malaikat yang terpilih mungkin itu bagus, tapi bagaimana jika lebih parah dari Jungsoo?

Seteleh cukup paham, Sehun menyuruh kedua wanita itu untuk kembali bekerja. Di otaknya terbesit sebuah ide yang sangat menarik untuk dilakukan. Ponsel miliknya Sehun ambil dari dalam saku dan hanya hitungan detik, sambungan telepon kepada Eunhwa terangkat.

"Ibu."

 **"Apa?"**

"Bisa kau membantuku?"

 **"Apa yang kau mau?"**

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan segera mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya.

 **"Kau ingin mendaftar sebagai pemegang Mall di perusahaan Luhan?"** Ada nada terkejut dari suara Eunhwa. **"Jangan macam-macam Sehun. Perusahaan ayahmu bahkan hancur di tanganmu."**

Sehun mendecih sebal. "Ayolah. Bukankah kau ingin aku kembali bersama Luhan? Dia sudah meremehkanku dan aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku tidak sebodoh itu."

 **"Ada cara lain. Urus tokomu dengan benar."**

"Itu tidak memberi banyak peluang untukku bisa bertemu Luhan. Lagipula ini bisa mengurangi kekesalan suamimu."

Ada jeda diantara perbincangan mereka dan Sehun tau kalau ibunya sekarang sedang berpikir. **"Saham tiga puluh lima persen bukan uang yang sedikit anak bodoh!"**

"Tapi kau bisa membelinya. Apa susahnya membantuku kali ini?"

Terdengar dengusan kesal di ujung sana. **"Baiklah, tapi ibu akan memenggalmu jika kau tidak terpilih."** Dan pada akhirnya Eunhwa selalu mengalah kepada Sehun.

"Thanks." Teleponnya Sehun matikan dengan senyuman lebar.

Secara yakin, Sehun merasa akan bisa kembali mendapatkan Luhan, terlebih jabatan sebagai pemegang Mall itu sangat menggiurkan. Ini sama saja seperti 'Dalam satu kali kayuh dua pulau terlampaui'. Ia bisa mendapatkan Luhan sekaligus menunjukkan kesuksesaanya sendiri kepada Harry Edison yang selalu meremehkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Fast up kan? Tapi maaf belum banyak moment HunHannya dan jangan nunggu moment lopely dopynya juga ya. Seperti yang kalian minta Sehun bakal sedikit susah buat taklukin Luhan yang emang udah benci sepenuhnya ke dia jadi ikut alur ku aja ya lmao tapi jangan khawatir ko, manis-manisnya bakal tetep nyelip^^

Maaf chap kemarin bikin baper lol dan Yifan ada ko. Dia akan muncul dalam waktu dekat^^ dan untuk hal hal lainnya juga bakal ngikut di chap-chap selanjutnya.

Nopwillinekaisoo : nah, ya. Inget selalu sama Ken hahaha jangan dilupain lol

Ririn ayu : Iya, Happy end ga selalu harus sama Sehun ya hahaha /Ditimpuk/

Selenia oh : Nah iya kenapa ada Yifan yang jadi asisten Luhan xD karena Chanyeol generasi(?) kedua mungkin lol

Sanshaini hikari : Suratnya sengaja ga aku tunjukin langsung karena buat adegan lain Ka^^

Siskaeka 90 : Sabar Ka.. salah kan saya jangan Sehun lol

Kyuminelfcluds : ditunggu aja buat moment itu /senyum setan/

Athena hunhan : Yang ada aku ditendang nanti lol

Lightflower22 : happy reading dan selamat datang^^ semoa betah ya.

Jung nara520 : Ga usah khawatir. Luhan emang benci banget ko ke Sehun.

Ini kenapa udah pada ribut soal ending si lol ini baru 9 chap btw. Masih banyak chap TT Cuma mau kasih tau aja si biar kalian bisa persiapan(?) sejak dini. FF ini kalo Alhamdulillah aku bisa selesein endingnya ga bakal bisa kalian terima! Jadi aku jua prepare mental sejak dini lmao

Ok thanks untuk semua review kalian yang penuh dengan umpatan pengen potong penis Sehun, nyolok mata Sehun, hanyutin Sehun dll hahaha aku terhibur bacanya lol untuk pendatang baru Welcome ya dan thanks untuk semua follow serta favoritnya. Pesanku kalo ga suka FF ini ga usah bash ya^^

Kita ketemu di next chap. Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^ See you.. LOVE YOU ALL


	10. Chapter 10

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan seorang diri tanpa kehadiran Luhan disampingnya karena sekarang sang nona besar sedang berkutat bersama semua tumpukan file di atas meja kayu yang ada di dalam ruangannya. Secara ringan langkah Chanyeol terarah menuju keluar, berniat membeli makanan yang ia inginkan karena sekarang sudah jam satu siang.

"Sialan kau!"

Namun sebuah keributan menghentikan Chanyeol. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, Chanyeol berbelok arah, memasuki ruangan yang terlihat penuh oleh orang-orang yang berdiri mengerumuini sesuatu.

"Baek, sudah hentikan!"

Mata Chanyeol menangkap satu wanita bermata bulat sedang menarik wanita lain yang sedang berkelahi bersama teman kantornya. Sedikit menghela napas, Chanyeol maju membelah kerumunan manusia yang sedang berteriak heboh.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Kehadiran Chanyeol tidak hanya menghentikan aksi saling jambak antara Baekhyun dan Taeyeon, tapi pegawai lain pun segera membisu dan membubarkan diri untuk kembali pada tempat masing-masing.

"Chanyeol." Bibir Baekhyun bergumam pelan, setelah sadar dengan penampilannya yang kacau ia segera merapikan diri.

"Kenapa berkelahi? Kalian pikir ini ring tinju, hah?"

"Baekhyun lebih dulu menjambakku." Adu Taeyeon dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Yak! Nenek sihir jelmaan hantu eropa! Kau lebih dulu menghinaku!" Baekhyun menjerit tidak terima. Tangannya hampir ingin kembali menjambak rambut pirang Taeyeon, namun Kyungsoo segera mencegahnya.

"Aku tidak menghina. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau kakakmu adalah seorang pencuri."

"DIA BUKAN PENCURI WANITA SIALAN!"

"Baek!" Kyungsoo semakin berusaha menahan pemberontakan yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Tidak taukah bagaimana Baekhyun ingin menginjak wajah wanita ini? Dia secara tidak langsung sudah menghancurkan imagenya di depan Chanyeol.

"Baek, keluar! Ini bukan ruanganmu."

Taeyeon tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun. Beberapa detik Baekhyun berpikir bentakan itu hanya halusinasi tapi ia sadar kalau Chanyeol memang membentaknya dengan marah. Merasa semakin sedih juga kesal, Baekhyun segera keluar dengan Kyungsoo yang mengekor di belakang.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membuat wanita sinting itu pergi." Taeyeon mendekati Chanyeol dengan senyuman centil. "Bagaimana jika aku tlaktir kau makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasih?"

"Maaf, tapi aku masih memiliki uang. Lagi pula aku menyuruh Baekhyun pergi bukan untuk menolongmu." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa secuil pun ada raut wajah minat kepada Taeyeon. Langkahnya bahkan secara lebar keluar dari ruangan yang sudah kembali menjadi tenang.

.

.

Sebuah document bersampul biru itu melekat kuat pada genggaman Sehun. Sepatu hitam mengkilat yang ia kenakan mengukir jejak untuk menuju ruangan di mana sang nona besar kini sedang berada.

"Maaf, kau siapa? Apa sudah memiliki janji dengan nona Luhan?" Satu bodyguard menghentikan Sehun yang hampir membuka pintu ruang kerja milik Luhan.

Sedikit mendengus jengah Sehun menunjukkan document yang ia bawa pada anak buah Luhan yang menatapnya bagai seorang penjahat. "Aku salah satu pemilik toko di Mall dan apa kau tidak lihat apa yang aku bawa? Sebuah document penting."

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain terlebih dahulu, sebelum membiarkan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan.

"Sibuk?"

Kepala Luhan mendongak saat mendengar suara lain di dalam ruangannya. Sedikit menyeringit, Luhan menatap Sehun yang sudah duduk di kursi sebrang dirinya tanpa dipersilakan lebih dulu. "Kenapa harus membuat janji lebih dulu untuk bertemu denganmu?"

"Karena aku bukan manusia tidak penting seperti dirimu." Perhatian Luhan kembali teralih pada lembaran document yang sedang ia kerjakan. "Ada apa kemari?" Bertanya cuek, seperti tidak tertarik pada alasan kehadiaran Sehun.

"Ingin melihatmu." Sehun mengambil paksa pena yang sedang Luhan pegang, mencoba merebut perhatian dari Luhan. "Sudah berapa hari kita tidak bertemu?"

"Untuk apa aku mengingat hal menggelikan semacam itu?" Pena lain Luhan ambil tanpa memperdulikan Sehun. "Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Mengulang pertanyaannya dengan lebih tegas.

Dokument yang ia bawa Sehun sodorkan ke depan Luhan. "Aku membeli saham perusahaanmu tiga puluh tiga persen milik tuan Minsuk tapi ternyata itu harus memalui persetujuanmu jadi aku datang untuk meminta tanda tangamu."

Kening Luhan berkerut tipis. "Saham? Untuk apa kau membeli saham?"

"Aku ingin mendaftar sebagai pemegang Mall."

"Apa? Pemegang Mall kau bilang?" Luhan tertawa geli, kemudian document yang sedang ia kerjakan Luhan tutup agar bisa lebih fokus kepada Sehun. "Kau berniat menghancurkan Mall ku? Mengurus perusahaan ayah mu sendiri kau tidak becus, Sehun." Tatapan Luhan kembali menajam. "Mall ku bukan sebuah mainan untuk anak kecil seperti dirimu." Berujar ketus penuh peringatan.

"A-anak kecil kau bilang?" Sehun menatap tidak percaya kepada Luhan yang sudah merendahnya cukup jauh. "Ya, kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Setidaknya aku tidak seidiot dirimu dulu."

Luhan mendengus malas dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Keluarlah." Menunjuk arah pintu menggunakan jarinya, bermaksud mengusir Sehun dengan cara baik. "Atau aku akan memanggil anak buahku untuk menyeretmu secara paksa."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum kau menandatangani file itu."

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku seret rupanya."

"Pilihannya hanya dua, Luhan. Tanda tangani itu atau aku akan melaporkan pada media kalau kau sudah bersikap tidak adil pada pemilik toko di Mall mu."

"Mengancam? Uangku terlalu banyak untuk menangani ancaman murahan semacam itu."

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Tapi namaku pun tidak kecil untuk dihiraukan media. Ayolah, apa sulitnya menandatangani itu?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia. Kau tidak akan terpilih."

Sehun berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. "Jika kau yakin aku tidak akan terpilih harusnya kau tidak ragu untuk menandatanganinya kan?" Beberapa langkah maju Sehun ambil. "Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan?" Tersenyum tipis di depan Luhan yang menatapnya sengit. "Kau cukup tanda tangani itu. Jika aku tidak terpilih aku akan menuruti segala ucapanmu termasuk jika kau ingin aku keluar dari Mall."

Luhan terdiam. Sedikit menimang karena dirinya tertarik pada kesepakatan yang Sehun tawarkan. Dia sangat ingin memutus kontak kerja sama dengan Sehun karena dia muak jika terus melihat wajah Sehun, tapi itu tidak akan bisa ia lakukan jika bukan Sehun sendiri yang memutuskan, dan ini kesempatan baik untuk melakukan itu. Namun risiko besar yang dia dapat jika Sehun menang justru akan membuat kontak kerja mereka semakin dekat juga panjang.

"Bagaimana kau menerimanya?"

Tapi bukan kah selalu ada risiko besar di balik keuntungan besar? "Baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu. Jika kau tidak terpilih, kau harus angkat kaki dari Mall ku." Luhan tersenyum miring dan membalas jabatan tangan Sehun yang tersenyum puas.

.

.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Untuk apa menanggapi ocehan wanita itu?" Kyungsoo mengusap bahu Baekhyun yang masih duduk menangis di kursi yang ada di dalam Pantry.

Kakak Baekhyun memang akhir-akhir ini sedang mendapat masalah tentang penyelewengan uang di tempatnya bekerja dan entah dari mana Taeyeon bisa mengetahui hal itu sampai menjadikan itu sebagai bahan mengejek Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin kakakmu tidak melakukan itu." Lagi, Kyungsoo masih mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. "Wanita itu tidak tahu apa-apa jadi jangan tanggapi."

"Bodoh." Menangis sejak tadi dan itu kalimat pertama yang Baekhyun keluarkan. "Aku bukan menangis karena wanita keparat itu, Soo." Kepala Baekhyun mendongak membuat pipi basahnya yang dialiri air mata terlihat di pandangan Kyungsoo. "Kakakku memang tidak bersalah dan aku tidak peduli pada Taeyeon, tapi Chanyeol tadi membentakku." Tangisan Baekhyun kembali berlanjut.

Tisyu yang ada di atas meja hampir setengahnya sudah berserakan di lantai secara menjijikkan karena kelakukan Baekhyun yang membuangnya dengan sembarangan.

Kyungsoo ternganga beberapa detik. "Jadi kau menangis karena Chany-"

"Maaf."

Kepala Kyungsoo tertoleh kebelakang sebelum ucapannya tuntas ia ucapkan. Mulutnya menganga lebar karena kedatangan pria yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun segera mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Sementara Kyungsoo bergeser kaku untuk keluar. Sengaja membiarkan agar Baekhyun memiliki momentnya sendiri bersama Chanyeol. "Semangat, Baek." Sebelum pintu ia tutup rapat, Kyungsoo masih sempat menyemangati Baekhyun dengan ucapan tanpa suara.

"Aku dengar kau menangis karenaku." Dua kantung plastik Chanyeol taruh di atas meja. "Jika benar, aku minta maaf." Menatap Baekhyun yang kini hanya bisa terdiam bagai patung. "Tapi aku tidak bisa hanya diam saat ada yang berkelahi."

Baekhyun mendengus saat ingat dengan kejadian satu jam lalu. "Tapi kenapa harus aku yang kau bentak?" Bergumam kesal karena dirinya merasa tidak terima sebab Taeyeon lah yang memulai, terlebih ia cemburu melihat Chanyeol memihak kepada Taeyeon.

"Itu karena kau yang hampir ingin menyerang Taeyeon."

"Tapi dia yang memulai! Kenapa kau membelanya?" Baekhyun keluar dari kendali. Ia berdiri dan berteriak emosi kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak membelanya. Aku hanya tidak mau situasinya menjadi semakin kacau." Chanyeol masih menanggapinya dengan nada tenang. Biasa hidup bersama wanita seperti Luhan membuat Chanyeol bisa menahan emosinya sendiri. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Apa itu cukup?"

Baekhyun menunduk dan kembali duduk di kursi yang semula ia duduki. "Kau tidak usah minta maaf. Aku memang salah. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menarik kursi lain di samping Baekhyun. "Lupakan itu. Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Kebetulan aku baru saja membeli makanan. Mau makan bersama?"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mendongak terkejut dengan tatapan berbinar.

Makan bersama akan menjadi kemajuan yang pesat dalam pendekatan mereka, karena selama ini ia berhubungan bersama Chanyeol hanya untuk sebatas pekerjaan.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol mengeluarkan makanan yang ia beli. "Makanlah sesukamu."

Sedikit tersipu Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai mengambil makanan yang ia inginkan dengan sesekali mencuri pandang kepada Chanyeol. Sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar tampan! Baekhyun ingin bereriak sekarang karena terlalu senang. Air matanya dibayar Tuhan dengan cara menakjubkan. Tidak sia-sia walaupun matanya sekarang bengkak jelek.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Seorang wanita merundukkan bandannya di samping Sehun yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di leptop. Sekedar mengintip apa yang sudah membuat Sehun begitu fokus.

"Membuat riwayat hidup."

"Riwayat hidup? Untuk apa?"

Sehun menghentikan terlebih dulu kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan. Kursi putar yang ia duduki ia buat menghadapa kepada Tiffany yang menyeringit bingung. "Aku akan bersaing untuk menjadi pemegang Mall di perusahaan milik Luhan."

"Luhan?"

Tangan Tiffany, Sehun tarik untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Ya, Luhan." Menjawab sembari mengendus wangi memabukkan Tiffany yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bergairah.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bukan kah kau hanya membuka toko di sana?"

"Benar. Tapi apa salahnya jika aku mengambil kesempatan? Ini akan menjadi keuntungan besar untukku jika aku bisa mendapatkannya." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Dan aku pun bisa kembali memiliki Luhan."

Tiffany mendengus dengan raut wajah tidak terima. "Kau masih mengharapkan wanita itu?"

"Dia adalah keberuntunganku, Tiff. Aku bisa memanfaatkan semua yang ada pada dia untuk keuntunganku sendiri."

"Seperti?"

"Kau tau kalau situasiku sedang sulit dan hanya Luhan yang bisa membantuku untuk keluar. Seorang gelandangan jika bersama seorang ratu pun akan berubah menjadi seorang raja'kan? Karena itu aku harus bisa mendapatkan Luhan kembali." Sehun berujar enteng dengan segala pemikirannya. "Kau tidak ingin hidup miskin di Korea kan?"

Cepat-cepat Tiffany menggeleng hingga membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia sudah sejauh ini sampai rela mengikuti Sehun ke Korea dan tidak mungkin jika harus berakhir menjadi gelandangan di Negara orang. Ia sudah kehilangan Carey setidaknya Sehun harus bisa lebih ber'uang dari kakak tirinya itu. Biarkan Sehun melakukan semua rencanya busuknya kepada Luhan, toh hasilnya pun akan bisa ia nikmati nantinya.

Tiffany tersenyum lebar saat menemukan dirinya tidak akan dirugikan dari segi apapun. Secara diam-diam Tiffany memuji otak picik yang dimiliki Sehun. "Baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu untuk bisa mendekati Luhan. Tapi kau harus selalu ingat kepadaku, Sehun."

"Tentu, kau adalah wanita pertama yang selalu aku ingat." Dengan senang, Sehun menarik tengkuk Tiffany dan membuat penyatuan yang akan kembali menghantarkan mereka pada kenikmatan.

.

.

"Kau sudah memberi dukungan penuh kepada tuan Hanseol kan?"

"Tentu nona. Aku melakukan seperti apa yang anda minta."

Luhan berjalan dalam kawalan Woo bin dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di kanan-kirinya. Beberapa orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di perusahaan Luhan pun mengekor setia di belakang Luhan dengan rapi. Hari ini adalah hari penting, hari di mana pemilihan pemegang Mall akan dilaksanakan.

Pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar itu Luhan masuki dalam keangkuhan dirinya yang mampu membuat semua orang berdiri dan membungkuk penuh hormat kepadanya yang berjalan menuju mimbar. Di hadapan Luhan kini berdiri berates-ratus orang dari semua pemilik Toko di Mall ataupun pemegang saham di perusahaannya.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan pemilihan untuk pemegang Mall." Seperti yang mereka semua ketahui, Luhan tidak pernah berbasa-basi. "Dan aku sebagai pemilik Mall akan mengumumkan tiga nama yang akan mengikuti pemilihan tersebut."

Chanyeol dengan sopan meletakan document di mimbar yang ada di hapadan Luhan.

"Pertama, tuan Kim Hanseol. Dia pemilik saham tiga puluh empat persen dan dia juga memiliki perusahaan di bidang Agraris. Kedua, tuan Edgar lous. Dia pemilik saham tiga puluh lima persen dan memiliki perusahaan di bidang Ekstraktif. Ketiga, taun William Edison. Dia pemilik saham tiga puluh tiga persen dan memiliki perusahaan di bidang perdagangan." Dokument itu Luhan tutup dan matanya menatap lekat kepada seluruh orang yang ada di depannya. "Kelangsuangan Mall akan ada di tangan kalian dan aku harap kalian tidak memilih orang yang salah."

Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar setelah Luhan membacakan tiga nama yang salah satunya akan menjadi pemegang Mall dan diantara keributan yang berlangsung, mata Luhan secara tajam menatap Sehun yang mendengus malas.

Sehun tau siapa yang Luhan sindir di pidatonya tapi cukup biarkan karean Sehun yakin dirinya yang akan terpilih.

.

.

Luhan duduk di kursi yang disediakan sembari mendengarkan riwayat hidup yang dibacakan dari tiga nama yang ia umumkan dan saat tiba giliran Sehun, Luhan hanya mampu menahan mual karena Sehun merubah semuanya menjadi hidup yang sempurna dan mengagumkan! Tentu, dia tidak mungkin menuliskan kalau dirinya sudah membuat hancur satu dari banyakanya perusahaan Harry Edison dan sesuai perkiraan, Sehun menggunakan nama Harry Edison sebagai senjata utama.

Tak berselang lama, pemilik toko atau pun saham mulai menentukan pilihan. Luhan yang hanya diam menunggu pengumuman jumlah nilai diumumkan hanya bisa menahan napas karena matanya banyak menangkap orang yang berjalan pada tempat Sehun. Sial! jika benar Sehun yang terpilih.

"Pembacaan hasil nilai akan segela kami umumkan."

Semua orang menegakkan tubuh karena setelah beberapa lama menunggu hasil yang dinantikan akan dibacakan terutama Luhan, dia sangat menanti hasil yang didapat.

"Tuan Kim Hanseol memperoleh suara delapan puluh sembilan persen."

Bibir Luhan tersungging senyuman puas. Itu bisa disebut nilai yang cukup tinggi.

"Tuan Edgar Lous memperoleh suara lima puluh tujuh persen dan tuan William Edison memperoleh suara delapan puluh sembilan koma lima persen dan hasilnya tuan William yang akan menjadi pemegang Mall untuk lima tahun kedepan."

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dengan senyuman kemenangan karena berhasil menyingkirkan dua pesaingnya dengan nilai yang begitu tipis, dirinya secara sopan membungkuk pada semua arah sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih, sementara Luhan hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan karena keberuntungan tidak memihak kepada dirinya. Keparat!

"Ayo kita pergi." Dengan kesal, Luhan berjalan keluar tanpa menunjukkan keramahan pada semua orang yang menatap bingung akan kepergiannya.

Sehun yang melihat kemarahan terpancar pada diri Luhan merasa puas karena berhasil mengalahkan Luhan. Semuanya terjadi sesuai dengan keinginannya dan sekarang hanya tinggal menarik Luhan kembali dalam pelukkannya.

.

.

"BANGSAT!"

 **PRANG!**

Chanyeol hanya mampu berdiri kaku di tempatnya berdiri karena kemarahan Luhan yang membeludag parah. Pecahan Vas atau perabotan mahal lainnya sudah hancur berkeping-keping akibat Luhan yang melemparkannya tanpa ada rasa rugi.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat ingin berlari keluar tapi itu mungkin lebih bahaya dibandingkan kepalanya harus terkena pecahan Vas bunga karena bisa saja Luhan memenggalnya bagai seekor tikus tidak bernyawa.

"AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHMU SEHUN!" Teriakan nyaring Luhan memasuki telinga Chanyeol sampai bulu kuduknya meremang tinggi. "Panggil Woo bin sekarang." Dan perintah itu semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa lemas karena tegang.

"Catat namamu dengan baik Sehun karena mungkin kau akan mati hari ini." Chanyeol membatin miris sembari membawa langkahnya keluar dari kamar sang nona besar untuk menemui Woo bin yang mungkin sudah mendengar teriakan Luhan dari luar.

.

.

Sehun dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengurusi beberapa hal di Mall yang sekarang menjadi kekuasaannya. Sungguh senyuman tidak lepas dari lekukkan bibir Sehun karena rasa senang bukan kepalang yang ia rasakan. Dirinya pun merasa tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari di mana ia akan benar-benar menerima jabatan itu dari Luhan.

 **TIN! TIN! TIN!**

Bunyi ribut dari kelakson membuat Sehun menoleh pada kaca sepion. Di sana terlihat tiga mobil mengikutinya dan Sehun tau kalau itu pastilah anak buah Luhan. Tanpa ada keraguan Sehun membawa mereka semua menuju tempat sepi dan menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya di pinggir jalan.

Tiga mobil yang mengikuti pun berhenti dan tak lama keluar enam anak buah Luhan termasuk Woo bin yang berdiri di tempat paling depan.

"Di mana nona muda kalian?" Sehun bertanya dengan kekehan geli. "Apa dia berniat memberi ucapan selamat kepadaku?" Beberapa langkah maju Sehun ambil tanpa ketakutan. "Luhan! Aku tau kau ada di dalam, keluarlah dan aku akan menganggap kalau kesepakatan itu tidak pernah ada, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa kalah."

Salah satu pintu mobil terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Luhan hingga membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Seperti yang aku duga." Sehun berniat mendekati Luhan namun Woo bin dan anak buahnya segera menyerang Sehun yang tidak sempat menghindar.

Dengan tangan bersedakep Luhan mengamati bagaimana perkelahian satu melawan enam yang sedang berlangsung di depan matanya. Sehun cukup pintar berkelahi, Luhan akui itu namun itu tidak mampu sampai menyelamatkan dirinya dari hajaran Woo bin yang membabi buta.

"Hentikan."

Woo bin menghentikan aksinya untuk memukuli Sehun setelah mendengar perintah Luhan. Semenatara Sehun hanya terkekeh dengan muntahan darah yang mengotori area bibirnya. Secara lemah Sehun terbaring di atas jalan, matanya yang sudah memar keunguan tanpa ragu menatap Luhan yang kini berdiri menjulang di sampingnya.

"Kau cantikh." Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Sehun dengan batuk sesak yang dirasakannya. "Aku senang karena bisa kembali bertemu denganmu."

Luhan mendecih dan menendang pipi Sehun menggunakan ujung sepatu heels yang ia kenakan. "Jangan berbicara hal yang tidak berguna. Ini peringatan untukmu, Sehun. Lain kali aku akan membunuhmu jika sampai kau tidak becus mengurus Mall milikku." Satu tendangan yang lebih kuat kembali Luhan berikan di pipi Sehun sebelum dirinya pergi diikuti anak buahnya yang mengekor di belakang.

Tiga mobil itu telah menghilang dari pandangan sayu Sehun, tapi bukannya mengumpat karena sudah dibuat babak belur oleh Luhan, Sehun justru tertawa geli tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Untuk dirinya, Luhan kini benar-benar terlihat begitu mengagumkan dan menantang. Ia menyukai itu.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Jeng! Jeng! Ketemu TBC aja lol pendek ya pendek ya? Emang pendek parah ini chap. 3k lebih sedikit lol tapi ga papa ya, yang penting cepet up dan doain semoga next bisa cepet up lagi^^ untuk menebus chap pendek ini jadi biarkan aku kasih sedikit cuplikan(?) untuk next chap.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Tiffany?" –Eunhwa.

"Cepat bersiap-siap. Atau kau mau aku mandikan?"- Sehun ke ? ke siapa hayooooooo?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"- Luhan.

Dan apa lah aku mah.. katanya ga mau kalo Luhan cepet tunduk ke Sehun tapi masa udah ada yang minta HunHan nyatu (-_-) Udahlah aku mah ga mau dibuat serba salah kaya TSP kemarin lol jadi ikuti alur aja ya^^

Sanshaini hikari : Sehun ga pernah ga berulah Ka lol belum aku tunjukin, di chap depan baru aku selipin KaiSoo Ka^^

Xiaohimelu : Aku anak HunHan yang sayang bunda juga ko. Tenang aja hahaha

Oh Lu : emang masih putus ya tapi nanti bakal dijelasin ko gimana Sehun setelah kepulangan Luhan ke Korea kan sebenernya Sehun juga belum tau kalau Luhan udah tau dia diperkosa Ken atas kesepakatan bersama hohoho

Juna oh : Dan jawabannya ada di chap ini hahaha

Princessjewel750 : Ini karangan lah jangan dibawa ke real life lol

Selenia oh : BaekSoo udah ada kan sejak chap awal hahaha rahasia perusahaan itu mah.

Wollfdeer520 : Dimasukin aja belum mak masa udah minta Luhan hamil hahaha

Tksit : Aku juga heran heeemmmm jadi ayo kita pikirkan bersama, Sehun aslinya cinta ga ma Luhan? hahaha

Aleazurabooyunjae : Mungkin tertular(?) FF Angel of the death lol

Ccdtksexoot12 : Kamu telat casting jadi ga bisa jadi temen Luhan deh hahaha ChanBaeknya dulu baru KaiSoo.

AngelLuDeer : Tu, alasannya kenapa deketin Luhan udah Sehun jelasin hahaha

Yo Yo review untuk next chap^^ yang pada nyelip di review minta TSP update, nanti ya^^ bulan puasa aku upnya ini. Thanks untuk semua review kalian dan follow juga favorit. Kalo misal bosen tinggal tinggalkan aja FF ini^^ aku ga pernah maksa buat baca atau review.

Klita ketemu di next chap^^ jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^ See you.. love you all


	11. Chapter 11

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

 **BACA SETELAH BUKA PUASA!**

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhwa berjalan seorang diri di koridor sebuah apartement dengan menggered satu koper berwarna hitam. Dari mulutnya yang dipoles lipstick berwarna merah tidak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan umpatan untuk Sehun karena anak satu-satunya itu menolak untuk datang menjemput dirinya di Incheon airport dengan alasan sibuk.

Tidak tau lah Eunhwa harus mengapakan Sehun nanti, tapi anak itu sudah benar-benar membuat ia kesal!

"Anak sialan. Berapa password apartementnya." Eunhwa kembali mengumpat sembari jemari miliknya yang dihiasi kutek berwarna biru menekan acak sederet angka yang berhasil membuat otaknya berputar tidak menentu. Seharusnya sekarang Eunhwa menunggu jemputan Sehun di hotel tapi Eunhwa merasa sungkan dan memutuskan untuk langsung datang ke apartement Sehun tanpa sepengetahuan anaknya, walau sekarang dirinya malah berakhir berdiri di depan pintu.

Pundak Eunhwa jatuh dengan lelah. Perjalanan dari New York ke Korea itu tidak sebentar tapi bukannya bisa langsung beristirahat kini ia justru terjebak. "Oh." Kaki Eunhwa mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat pintu di depannya terbuka. "Sehun." Berpikir jika itu adalah putranya namun mata Eunhwa melebar saat melihat wanita terkutuklah yang muncul dari dalam.

"Astaga! Sedang apa kau di apartement anakku?"

"Nyonya." Tiffany pun sama. Ia terkejut melihat kemunculan Eunhwa.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dalam balutan jas berwarna hitam yang dipadu kemeja biru tua bersama beberapa orang yang mengiringi langkahnya sembari menjelaskan apa tugas yang harus ia lakukan kelak di Mall yang sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dengan baik Sehun mendengarkan matanya pun fokus mengikuti setiap toko yang ditunjuk oleh pegawai yang Luhan turunkan.

"Maaf." Sehun berujar saat ponselnya bergetar pelan. Sedikit menjauh Sehun menerima telepon dari ibunya. **"Aku sibuk, bu."** Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Sehun keluarkan.

Dengusan terdengar dari ujung sana. **"Cepat pulang. Ibu sudah ada di apartementmu."**

"Ibu sudah ada di apartement?" Sehun mendelik terkejut. "Aku sudah menyuruhmu menunggu di hotel sampai aku datang menjemput."

" **Kenapa? Kau ingin menyembunyikan wanita ini? Cepat pulang! Atau ibu akan menjual kembali saham yang kau miliki."**

 **Pip**

"Shit!" Ponselnya Sehun genggam dengan kesal. Tidak ada pilihan lain jika sudah begini.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua urusannya di Mall, Sehun bergegas pulang ke apartement.

Pintunya Sehun tutup dengan debuman keras dan hal pertama yang Sehun lihat adalah tumpukan koper di ruang tengah. "Ibu." Kaki Sehun melankah lebar mendekati Eunhwa yang sedang menggered koper lain. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Kau bertanya apa yang sedang ibu lakukan? Tentu saja mengemasi barang wanita itu!" Sembari menjawab dengan jengkel, Eunhwa memukuli Sehun menggunakan sebuah kemoceng. "Dasar anak tidak berguna! Kau sudah membuat ibu kehilangan muka di depan ayahmu dan sekarang kau mau membuat ibu tidak memiliki muka di depan kakakmu, hah?"

"Yak! Bu, hentikan!" Sehun mencoba membuat pertahanan dengan menyilangkah tangannya di depan kepala. "Dengarkan aku dulu."

Masih emosi, Eunhwa berhenti memukuli Sehun. "Apa yang mau kau jelaskan? Sekarang jawab ibu. Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Tiffany?"

"Apa salahnya? Carey sudah menikah dengan wanita lain." Tanpa memiliki beban, Sehun menjawab tenang hingga membuat kekesalan Eunhwa semakin memuncak.

"Jadi menurutmu itu tidak salah? Carey tau kau berselingkuh dengan Tiffany dan sekarang kau masih berhubungan dengannya kau anggap itu tidak salah? Di mana letak malumu Sehun!" Eunhwa menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Ibu tidak tau, apa dosa ibu sampai bisa memiliki anak sepertimu!" Pelan-pelan Eunhwa menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Carey lebih beruntung darimu. Dia memilih wanita lain untuk dinikahi, tapi kau justru melepaskan Luhan hanya untuk wanita tidak berguna seperti dirinya." Ucapan Eunhwa terlempar pada kejadian saat malam itu Luhan keluar dari rumah.

Luhan! Benar, Eunhwa mengingat sesuatu. "Dan apa kau bilang? Kau ingin mendekati Luhan?" Eunhwa teringat kata-kata Sehun di telepon tempo hari. "Jangan bilang kau berniat mempermainkan Luhan."

"Kau berlebihan, bu." Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Kau mau aku menikahi Luhan kan?"

"Ibu ingin kau menikah dengan Luhan karena ibu tau Luhan adalah wanita baik tapi jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkannya lebih baik Luhan menikah dengan pria lain."

"Itu tidak akan."

Eunhwa melirik Sehun yang mendengus. "Jika kau benar menginginkan Luhan kau harus melupakan Tiffany! Ibu pun tidak setuju jika kau menikah dengan wanita gila itu."

"Terserah." Sehun beranjak dari sofa dengan acuh dan berjalan ringan menuju kamarnya. Setelah pintunya ia tutup Sehun mengambil ponsel di dalam saku. "Kau ada di mana?"

" **Sehun."** Terdengar suara Tiffany di ujung telepon sana. **"Aku ada di hotel."**

"Ibu akan menginap di sini beberapa hari dan aku pun sedang sibuk di Mall jadi apa tidak apa-apa jika kau di sana sendirian untuk sementara waktu?"

" **Hemmm, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana dengan-"**

"Aku akan mentransfernya besok." Sehun menyela ucapan Tiffany karena Sehun tau apa yang menjadi kebutuhan kekasihnya.

" **Ok, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku menicintaimu."**

Sambungan telepon terputus tanpa ada jawaban dari Sehun dan Sehun segera menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang. **"Ibu** **ingin** **kau** **menikah** **dengan** **Luhan** **karena** **ibu** **tau** **Luhan** **adalah** **wanita** **baik** **tapi** **jika** **kau** **hanya** **ingin** **mempermainkannya** **lebih** **baik** **Luhan** **menikah** **dengan** **pria** **lain."** Ucapan ibunya masih terngiang di telinga Sehun dan itu menghantarkan Sehun pada kenangan masa lalu.

" **Aku** **di** **Korea** **dan** **kau** **di** **New** **York**. **Mengingat** **kau** **sangat** **menyukai** **sex** **apa** **kau** **akan** **berpaling?"**

" **Jangan** **berpikiran** **macam-macam,** **Lu."**

" **Seorang** **wanita** **selalu** **memiliki** **kehwatirannya** **sendiri,** **Sehun."**

" **Phone** **sex**.. **selalu** **ada** **solusi** **di** **jaman** **modern** **seperti** **sekarang."**

" **Bodoh..** **apa** **kau** **tidak** **berpikir** **untuk** **menikahiku** **sebagai** **solusinya?** **Semuanya** **sudah** **aku** **berikan** **kepadamu,** **Sehun..** **harusnya** **kau** **menjawab** **kalau** **kau** **akan** **menikahiku** **agar** **aku** **tidak** **khawatir**. **"**

" **Baiklah**.. **aku** **akan** **menikahimu**. **"**

Keningnya Sehun pijat dengan mata terpejam saat bayang-bayang senyuman bahagia Luhan saat itu terpampang seperti nyata di depan matanya.

Luhan..

Kenapa ia jadi mengingat wanita itu? Ah, sial! Sehun beranjak dari ranjang. Bermaksud membersihkan diri dari kepenatan yang ia rasakan. Atau lebih tepatnya menghilangkan perasaan risau tanpa alasan yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan karena Luhan.

.

.

Beberapa orang di perusahaan Guman Group membungkuk ketika Sehun berjalan melewati mereka dan itu benar-benar seperti udara sejuk bagi Sehun karena ia merasa dirinya seperti di hormati.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu lusa."

Kepala Sehun tertoleh saat mendengar suara Luhan dan baner ada Luhan di ujung koridor sana. Dengan senyuman tipis Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang juga mengambil langkah mendekat kepadanya. "Selamat pagi nona Luhan." Secara sopan Sehun membungkuk.

Luhan yang melihat hal itu mendecih jijik. "Telepon tuan Lee untuk bertemu denganku nanti siang."

"Baik nona."

Sehun terkekeh saat Luhan mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih mengobrol bersama Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit tidak sopan, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga mendekat kepadanya dalam jarak wajah yang sedikit dekat. "Tidak menjawab sapaan orang lain itu tidak sopan nona."

Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Sehun dengan jengkel.

"Harusnya kau menjawab, **Selamat pagi tuan Sehun.** Bukankah kita sudah menjadi partner kerja?"

"Aku masih atasanmu Sehun dan apa yang sekarang kau lakukan bukanlah tindakan sopan."

"Aku masih bisa melakukan tindakan yang lebih tidak sopan." Satu kecupan di bibir Luhan, Sehun curi secara lembut. "Aku merindukanmu." Berbisik pelan kepada Luhan yang mulai mencoba memberontak. "Jangan lagi acuhkan aku." Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada dua tangan Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan pergi bersama Chanyeol yang masih ternganga tidak menyangka dengan hal apa yang baru dia lihat. "Ingat nanti malam nona Luhan." Berteriak kencang saat jarak Luhan sudahlah sedikit jauh dari dirinya.

Bibir tipiasnya Sehun usap menggunakan jempol. Di sana masih tertempel lipstick yang Luhan kenakan dan entah apa yang special hingga Sehun tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

Mencuri ciuman dari sang ratu ternyata hal yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Pulang dalam keadaan lelah luar biasa adalah yang sekarang sedang Luhan rasakan. Tubuh rampingnya tanpa mampu dielak terasa begitu nyaman ketika ia jatuhakan di atas ranjang. Chanyeol menyeringit melihat mata Luhan terpejam. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam dan seharunya Luhan bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri acara peresmian Sehun sesuai ketentuan biasanya.

"Nona, apa kau tidak bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke acara peresmian tuan Sehun?" Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mengingatkan. Mungkin Luhan melupakan malam ini.

"Keluarlah. Kau bisa istirahat karena aku tidak berniat mendatanginya."

"Tapi nona, itu bisa memberi pengaruh buruk di kalangan pemilik saham."

"Itu yang aku inginkan agar mereka semua tau kalau aku tidak menyukai Sehun."

Chanyeol menghela napas dan tanpa bisa mengelak ia keluar dari kamar Luhan. "Nona Luhan sudah tidur, kita bisa beristirahat."

Woo bin dan beberapa anak buahnya mengangguk setelah mendapat pemberitahuan dari Chanyeol. Mereka dengan segera berjalan menuju tempat istirahat masing-masing.

.

.

Tuxedo berwarna silver dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam melekat sempurna membalut tubuh tegap seorang Oh Sehun. Rambutnya yang dulu berwarna blonde kini sudah berubah menjadi hitam pekat dengan tatanan ke belakang hingga mampu memikat perhatian dari setiap tamu yang datang.

Eunhwa pun berpenampilan sama memukaunya. Gaun dari disainer New York yang memiliki detail apik nan mangagumkan sengaja ia bawa untuk ia kenakan di hari penting putra semata wayangnya. Tentu ia tidak ingin terlihat buruk malam ini karena malam ini adalah malam peresmian Sehun sebagai pemegang Mall.

Tamu dari pemilik saham, pegawai di Gumam group atau orang yang sengaja Sehun undang mulai silih berganti berdatangan sampai memenuhi tempat diadakannya sebuah pesta yang berkonsep modern juga elegan. Namun sampai satu jam sebelum mencapai puncak acara, orang yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang menampangkan wajah cantiknya yang sudah Sehun tunggu sejak acara dimulai.

Mata tajam itu melirik resah pada jam tangan rolex yang ia kenakan. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah sembilan dan seharusnya Luhan sudah berada di sini karena sebentar lagi wanita itu harus menyampaikan sepatah kata di atas mimbar sana.

"Sehun, dimana Luhan?" Eunhwa menghampiri dengan tatapan sama cemasnya.

"Aku tidak tau. Teleponku tidak dia angkat"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menjemputnya? Jika dia tidak datang para tamu bisa berpikir hal yang macam-macam."

Benar! Imagenya bisa rusak jika wanita itu tidak muncul. Atau dia sengaja tidak datang untuk mengacaukan malam peresmiannya? "Sial!" Menyadari kejanggalan yang ada, Sehun bergegas pergi dari tempat pesta.

.

.

Mobilnya Sehun kendarai dalam kecepatan penuh, kini ia sedang dikejar waktu karena sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam. Gerbang tinggi nan lebar itu terbuka secara otomatis saat mobil Sehun sudah dalam jarak dekat. Dengan sembarangan Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Luhan dan segera memasuki kediaman megah sang nona besar.

"Maaf tuan, tapi nona Luhan sedang beristirahat." Seorang maid menghentikan langkah Sehun untuk menuju kamar Luhan yang masih ia ingat terletak di mana.

Sedikit mendengus Sehun beerkacak pinggang dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa kau ingin dipecat? Aku kekasih nona besarmu dan aku sedang terburu-buru sekarang."

"Tapi tuan, aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan sesuai ketentuan nona Luhan."

"Menyingkir atau aku laporkan kau kepada Luhan."

"Ya?" Maid itu menjadi merasa serba salah, namun dirinya berakhir membiarkan Sehun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Tidak tau apa yang akan Luhan lakukan nanti kepada dirinya, tapi di atas masih ada anak buah Woo bin yang bisa menangani kan?

.

.

Pintu kamar Luhan yang bebas dari kawalan para anjing penjaga Sehun masuki dengan begitu mudah. Langkahnya tersusun lebar mendekati Luhan yang tertidur di atas ranjang king size dalam balutan gaun tidur transparan berwarna hitam yang mempu membuat Sehun kehilangan fokus.

Gaunnya hanya sepangkal paha, menampilkan dalaman yang membalut kewanitaan Luhan yang sudah lama tidak Sehun sentuh. Payudaranya terlihat menggoda di balik samarnya gaun tidur yang mengganggu penglihatan Sehun. Sungguh! Itu bagai neraka untuk Sehun. Bisa kah ia perkosa wanita ini sekarang juga?

Shit! Singkirkan otak busukmu Oh Sehun!

Menggeram tertahan Sehun tanpa aba-aba membopong –bride style- Luhan yang masih tertidur hingga sang nona besar terbangun karena terkejut. Mata Luhan membola, tangannya dengan sigap merangkul leher Sehun karena dirinya hampir saja terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?"

"Membangunkanmu." Sehun menjawab kalem dan membawa langkahnya menuju kamar mandi pribadi Luhan. Dengan hati-hati Sehun meletakan Luhan di dalam bathtub yang belum terisi air. "Mandilah."

"Kau sinting?" Luhan mendelik kesal kepada Sehun. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?!"

"Kau pikir apa lagi? Semua orang menunggumu di pesta. Kau sengaja tidak datang agar membuat image ku jelek kan?"

"Ya! Memang itu yang aku inginkan agar semua orang tau kalau aku tidak menyukai kau yang terpilih." Tanpa ketakutan Luhan menjawab dengan nada menantang.

"Sudah aku duga." Sehun menghela napas jengah. "Sekarang cepat bersiap-siap. Atau kau mau aku mandikan?"

Tidak menghiraukan perintah Sehun, Luhan beranjak dari dalam bathtub. "Chanyeol!" Berteriak nyaring beberapa kali namun tidak kunjung mendapat sahutan.

"Bisakah kau tidak selalu memanggil nama pria itu? Tidak ada siapapun di depan sana."

Benar. Chanyeol sudah ia suruh untuk beristirahat. Luhan terdiam beberapa detik sampai langkahnya ia ambil untuk keluar namun Sehun dengan sigap membopong Luhan kembali dan membaringkan Luhan di dalam bathtub dengan dirinya menduduki pangkal paha Luhan.

Kini Luhan tidak mampu berkutik karena Sehun yang mengungkung dirinya dalam jarak dekat. "Gaunmu terlalu pendek, Lu."

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu." Luhan mencoba untuk bangun namun Sehun menahannya dengan kuat.

"Kau tau penampilanmu yang seperti ini tidak lah baik untukku. Jadi turuti ucapanku atau aku akan menggagahimu sekarang juga."

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu?"

"Ini bukan ancaman tapi kau tau jika aku tidak selalu bisa menahan diri." Kewanitaan Luhan, Sehun tekan lembut menggunakan penisnya yang masih terbalut di dalam sana, sekedar memberi tahu Luhan jika dirinya sudah terpancing parah karena penampilan Luhan. "Kau merasakannya? Sekarang buat pilihanmu."

"Kau menjijikan Oh Sehun!" Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun. "Keluarlah. Aku akan bersiap-siap." Dan dengan sedikit terpaksa ia menuruti kemauan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan beranjak dari atas tubuh Luhan. "Aku tidak akan keluar." Berujar enteng sembari menatap Luhan yang mendelik kepada dirinya. "Kenapa?"

"Idiot!" Luhan mengumpat jengkel. "Bagaimana aku akan bersiap-siap jika kau masih berada di sini."

"Kau malu? Aku sudah hafal setiap lekuk tubuhmu, Lu. Aku tau kau akan sengaja mengulur waktu jadi aku akan diam menunggumu di sini."

"Keluar atau aku tidak akan datang."

"Ok, aku akan menunggu di depan pintu." Sehun menyerah dan keluar dari kamar mandi Luhan dengan siulan senang yang mempu membuat Luhan merasa ingin mencekik leher pria itu sekarang juga.

Sedikit menghela napas Luhan mulai mempersiapkan diri.

.

.

Menunggu hampir empat puluh menit, akhrinya Luhan keluar dengan penampilannya yang sudah anggun serta menyilaukan. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Luhan berjalan dalam balutan ketat long dress putih yang ditaburi butiran berlian kecil. Cantik dan begitu sempurna bagai bidadari yang Tuhan turunkan dalam keadaan suci bersih tanpa cela.

"Panggilkan Chanyeol."

"Tidak perlu. Kau akan berangkat bersamaku."

Luhan menatap Sehun ketika menyela perintah yang ia turunkan pada salah satu maid. Tidak ingin berdebat semakin panjang, Luhan memakai coat berbulunya dan keluar dari dalam rumah. Dia meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tersenyum menatap punggung Luhan. Ia terpesona kepada Luhan. Kepada wanita yang dulu ia campakan.

.

.

Disepanjang perjalanan suasana begitu hening dan sunyi. Entah kenapa tapi Sehun merasa asing dengan situasi seperti sekarang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berada di dalam satu mobil bersama Luhan, walau memang sudah dalam sekat waktu yang lama tapi Sehun masih bisa mengingat atmosfer ketika mereka bersama dulu, dan yang sekarang ia rasakan tidaklah sama.

Dulu Luhan selalu memenuhi keriuhan bunyi kendaraan dengan suaranya yang merdu. Ia bercerita segala hal disepanjang jalan dengan tawa yang sesekali terselip manis disetiap kalimat yang terangkai. Dulu Luhan mampu membuat perjalanan yang panjang menjadi terasa singkat namun saat ini perjalanan yang hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit menjadi terasa lama dan begitu membosankan.

Sadar atau tidak, tapi Sehun merindukan Luhan'nya yang dulu.

Mata Sehun yang masih terfokus dengan jalan yang ada di depan melirik singkat kepada Luhan yang hanya menatap ke samping jendela mobil. Sehun merasa ingin menegur tapi dirinya terlalu sungkan untuk membuka obrolan hingga perjalanan berakhir menjadi kosong tanpa suara.

.

.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan begitu mereka sampai di tempat pesta. Bisa dibilang sekarang sudah terlambat tapi ia memberitahukan ibunya untuk menahan para tamu agar tidak dulu pergi dari tempat.

"Mau bersama?"

Luhan melirik Sehun yang memberi isarat agar Luhan mengapit lengannya yang sudah terbuka, namun dengan acuh Luhan mengabaikan Sehun, memilih untuk berjalan seorang diri. Melihat hal itu Sehun mendecih dan segera meraih tangan Luhan dalam genggamannya.

"Kau apa-apaan, Sehun?" Luhan berbisik sembari mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang semakin erat Sehun genggam.

"Sudah aku peringatkan untuk tidak mengabaikanku, Luhan." Tersenyum tipis Sehun memposisikan tangan Luhan untuk mengapit lengannya. "Kita pasangan serasi kan?"

Luhan mendecih tanpa memberontak karena saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat umum dan Luhan tidak ingin imagenya rusak hanya untuk meneriaki Sehun saat ini juga.

.

.

Semua mata teralih dari segela hal yang semula mereka jadikan fokus utama begitu melihat sang nona besar yang sejak tadi ditunggu para tamu tlah datang bersama Oh Sehun di sampingnya.

Eunhwa tersenyum senang melihat apa yang saat ini ia saksikan, ekspresinya begitu berbeda dari Kai yang terpekur tidak menyangka. Para tamu mulai saling berbisik, memberi nilai seberapa serasinya Luhan bersama Sehun, mereka hanya tidak paham kalau Luhan sedang menahan hati untuk tidak meneriaki mereka semua.

"Kau ingin terus berdiri di sini?" Luhan menyindir Sehun yang tidak kunjung pergi walau kini mereka sudah berada di dalam tepat pesta.

Sadar kalau dirinya belum melepaskan diri dari apitan jemari Luhan, Sehun pun berlalu meninggalkan Luhan untuk menemui tamu yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

"Luhan." Eunhwa mendekat kepada Luhan.

Secara sopan Luhan membungkuk. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik." Eunhwa mengelus lengan Luhan tanpa canggung. "Kau tumbuh menjadi wanita yang semakin cantik dan mengagumkan."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tau ini terdengar keterlaluan tapi bisakah kau memberi Sehun kesempatan?"

Kening Luhan berkerut tipis. Kesempatan? Kesempatan semacam apa? "Aku tidak paham dengan kesempatan apa yang kau maksud."

Eunhwa hanya menatap Luhan penuh arti, menepuk dua kali lengan Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan dalam kebingungan.

"Boleh aku temani?" Kai datang menghampiri sembari membawa dua gelas wine yang salah satunya ia sodorkan kepada Luhan.

Menghapus segala kebingungannya, dengan anggun Luhan menerima wine dari Kai dan mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis. "Aku tidak tau kalau kau datang."

"Kebetulan aku adalah sahanbat Sehun." Kai menjawab jujur.

"Dunia begitu sempit ternyata. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau mengenal Sehun."

"Dan aku pun tidak menduga kalau ternyata kau adalah kekasih Sehun."

Apa tadi yang dia bilang? Kekasih Sehun? Luhan ingin terawa mendengarnya.

"Kai."

Dua orang itu menoleh kepada sosok wanita yang Luhan tau adalah pegawainya. "Kau mengenalnya?" Bertanya lembut seraya menunjuk kepada Kai yang mulai terlihat risau.

"Ya, nona. Dia kekasihku."

"Ah." Luhan mengangguk paham. "Pria ini sangat sering mencoba mendekatiku. Kau harus berhati-hati pada pria semacam ini."

Kai mendelik begitu mendengar Luhan mengatakan hal yang memang sebetulnya adalah benar, tapi wanita ini mengatakannya di depan kekasihnya!

"Baik nona, saya akan berhati-hati." Kekasih Kai yang tidak lain adalah Kyungsoo menjawab sopan kepada Luhan sebelum dirinya pergi dalam keadaan wajah tertekuk masam.

"Soo." Kai mulai gelagapan sembari mengejar wanita yang sudah ia pacari selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Kyungsoo sangatlah bahaya jika sudah dalam keadaan marah. "Aku bukan mendekatinya untuk berselingkuh tapi hanya sebatas teman."

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Kai dengan tatapan matanya yang semakin membola besar. "Bodoh! Kau pikir nona Luhan akan mau denganmu, hah? Di dunia ini hanya aku yang bersedia menjadi kekasih pria sepertimu! Awas kalau kau berani berselingkuh. Aku akan memotong penismu menjadi dadu." Kyungsoo berujar sengit dan meninggalkan Kai yang tengah merinding ngilu saat mendengar ancaman dari Kekasihnya.

Disuguhkan pertengkaran kecil Kyungsoo bersama Kai membuat Luhan merasa geli sendiri hingga senyumannya tanpa sadar terukir samar di bibir miliknya. Kejadian itu tanpa sengaja mengingatkan Luhan saat bertengkar karena hal sepele bersama Sehun dulu.

"Kau tersenyum?"

Seketika senyuman itu lenyap saat matanya menangkap wajah Sehun. Sedikit malas Luhan memilih mengalihkan arah pandangnya. "Bisakah untuk membiarkanku sendiri?"

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng sembari terkekeh. "Tapi sekarang waktumu untuk naik ke atas podium."

Tanpa menghiraukan Sehun kembali Luhan berjalan untuk menuju podium, membuat semua perhatian tersedot sepenuhnya untuk dirinya.

"Terimakasih karena tlah datang diacara peresmian tuan Willian Edison dan maaf karena saya datang terlambat." Luhan berujar datar dan mulai melakukan apa yang biasanya ia lakukan. Yaitu mengumumkan dan memberi jabatan resmi kepada Sehun yang kini juga tlah berdiri di samping Luhan.

Tepukan meriah adalah sambutan begitu Sehun selesai menandatangani segala kesepakatan yang tercantum di dalam document. Sembari tersenyum lebar Sehun menatap semua tamu yang datang di malam peresmian dirinya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah memilihku dan aku akan bekerja keras untuk mengembangkan Mall milik nona Luhan."

Mendengar itu Luhan mendecih pelan. Satu kesalahan fatal Sehun lakukan Luhan bisa memecat Sehun ada atau tanpa dukungan dari pemilik saham dan Luhan benar-benar menunggu saat itu tiba.

"Dan boleh kah aku memberitahukan sesuatu?" Setelah selesai dengan segala hal yang harus ia sampaikan Sehun barhasil membuat para tamu berkasak kusuk karena sepertinya apa yang akan Sehun katakan selanjutnya bukanlah untuk kepentingan bisnis. "Aku memiliki kekasih sejak aku tinggal di New York." Melanjutkan ucapnnya sembari memandang Luhan yang tengah mendelik tajam. "Dan aku berniat untuk melamarnya saat ini."

Semua tamu dibuat terkejut akan pernyataan Sehun yang tiba-tiba belum lagi semua orang saling memandang seolah bertanya-tanya siapa wanita yang akan Sehun lamar.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku terpilih menjadi pemegang Mall karena orang itu adalah wanita yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depanku." Sebuah kotak transparan berukuran kecil Sehun ambil dari dalam saku. "Luhan, mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

Mata Luhan melirik kotak cincin yang Sehun sodorkan kepada dirinya. Oh, jadi apa ini kesempatan yang Eunhwa maksud beberapa menit lalu? Mereka sudah merencanakannya? Menggelikan! Pandangan Luhan terarah kepada Sehun, kemudian jemarinya mengambil kotak cincin yang Sehun pegang.

Sembari memegang kotak cincin itu Luhan menghadap kedepan, menghadap para tamu yang tlah dibuat tidak menyangka sekaligus penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan Luhan berikan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Lohaaaaaaaa! Chap 11 up^^ mangap TBCnya gantung banget lol cieee yang pada ngira Kris nongol di chap ini. Aku kasih bocoran deh, dia nongol di chap depan. Tapi ini Luhan jawab apa hayo ke Sehun? Go, review buat chap ini^^

Ini ko masih pada sebel aja ma Sehun lmao jadi Sehun sama Tiffanynya aku bunuh aja kah? Lol tapi terusnya ni FF end dong. Ini maapkan ya KaiSoo atau Chanbaeknya secuil nganggur karena aku fokus ke HunHan, mereka nongol hanya untuk pendukung cerita /bow/ mohon dimaklumi.

Chenma & kris : cieee baca marathon hahahaha

Hunhancherry1220 : siiipppppp

Jj : thank you dear.

Sanshaini hikari : contoh? Hahaha

Hea : pinter! Sehun ga cinta tp lebih terobsesi ke Luhan. ko br ada yg paham lol

Sephi dobby : ampun mba, mas, bu, pa hahaha

Zuhrohlulu. Shiners : harusnya bisa simpulin sendiri dong kkk Sehun suka ke Tiff tapi Tiffnya bisa dikira-kira sendiri.

Wollfdeer520 : beres mak /jempol/

Fnny1234 : jelasin ko. Tunggu aja chapnya^^

Dayahbyun : ok ditunggu.

Selena oh : ok, nama korea mu apa?

Dmitrievxzk : tenang-tenang hahaha

Memei122004 : biar CBHS pada seneng mangkannya aku pake Taeyeon yang Baekhyun jambak2 lol tsp nanti ya.

Lisnaohlu120 : iya, kkkk

Oohsxhun : baca chap satu.

Thanks untuk semua review dan saran kalian^^ semuanya aku baca ko dan hampir semuanya minta Sehun dapat karma lol tenang2 ada saatnya Sehun akan menangis^^ untuk follow dan favoritnya thanks juga ya, ga nyangka ni FF bisa tembus 800 review. Doakan aja aku bisa selesein semua FF huhuuuhuu batrey PC ku rusak jadi gitulah lmao selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa^^

Kita ketemu di next chap. See you^^ jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS.

I LOVE YOU ALL.. BYE BYE


	12. Chapter 12

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang tanpa terkecuali termasuk Eunhwa terdiam menunggu kalimat apa yang akan Luhan sampaikan. Kini mereka bukan berada di dalam gedung bioskop untuk menonton film horror tapi suasana yang semula terasa hangat juga menyenangkan berubah menjadi kelabu seperti ada awan pekat yang berputar di atas sana.

Kotak cincin yang berada di dalam genggamannya Luhan amati secara lekat, kemudian sebuah senyuman tersungging manis di bibir pink miliknya. "Apa yang tuan Sehun katakan memang benar. Aku adalah kekasihnya sejak kami berada di New York."

Mendengar itu orang-orang mulai bergemuruh dan Sehun pun menghela napas lega. Luhan seperti memberi tanda baik untuk sebuah lamaran mendadak yang ia lakukan.

"Tapi itu hanya sebuah kisah lama." Luhan melanjutkan sembari berbalik menghadap Sehun yang tiba-tiba menegang di tempatnya berdiri. "Benarkan tuan Oh Sehun?" Kembali Luhan menghadap ke depan. "Kami sudah berpisah sejak bertahun-tahun lalu tapi sepertinya dia belum bisa melupakanku. Tapi wajar untuknya melakukan hal konyol seperti ini karena pria mana yang tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

Beberapa tamu khususnya para pria lajang terkekeh sembari saling berkasak-kusuk membenarkan apa yang Luhan ucapkan. Hanya pria tidak normal yang tidak ingin menikah dengan Luhan.

"Aku bisa memakluminya jika begitu banyak pria yang menginginkanku, tapi bukan berarti aku harus menerima secara sembarangan kan? Diantara pria itu aku sudah menjatuhkan pilihan dan pilihanku bukan dirimu, Oh Sehun." Luhan secara sengaja memberi penekanan pada penyebutan nama Sehun. Dirinya tersenyum mengejek kepada Sehun yang hanya terdiam malu karena penolakan yang Luhan lakukan.

Tapi dari pada sebuah rasa malu atau kesal, Sehun lebih merasakan perasaan lain yang menggerayapi hatinya. Ini terasa asing, ia tidak pernah merasakannya dan Sehun tidak tau perasaan semacam apa ini. Luhan sudah menjatuhkan pilihan? Apa itu artinya Luhan sudah memiliki pria yang akan ia nikahi? Lalu kenapa hatinya harus terasa sesak?

"Cincin ini terlihat cantik." Cincin bertahta berlian itu Luhan ambil. "Cincin limited edition keluaran Harry Winston dengan harga jutaan dolar. Apa ada dari kalian yang menginginkan ini?" Luhan bertanya sembari menyodorkan cincin yang ia pegang. "Ambilah, karena aku rasa Sehun tidak membutuhkannya." Dan dengan enteng Luhan melemparnya secara sembarangan.

Baekhyun menjadi wanita pertama yang berlari untuk mendapatkan cincin itu. Ia mengabaikan gaun yang ia kenakan juga menyingkirkan pesaingnya yang tidaklah banyak karena rata-rata yang berada di sini pastilah memiliki image yang terlalu tinggi hingga membiarkan cincin itu menggelinding jauh walau di dalam hati merasa ingin merebut.

"Kau mendapatkannya, Baek!" Kyungsoo berseru heboh ketika melihat Baekhyun mendapatkan cincin incarannya. Mereka saling berpelukan senang sembari melompat kecil mengabaikan semua orang yang diam menyaksikan.

Beberapa detik Luhan merasa seperti tertampar akan pemandangan itu. Sebuah kesedihan tanpa aba-aba merasuk di hatinya saat melihat persahabatan manis antara Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah ia rasakan bagaimana rasanya. Ia iri melihat itu.

Tersadar akan lamunannya sendiri, Luhan bergegas melewati Sehun untuk turun dari podium, ia pun tidak memperdulikan Eunhwa yang menatap nanar kepada dirinya. Dalam kadaan ini ia bisa menjadi lemah dan Luhan benci untuk ada dalam posisi seperti itu!

Sehun hanya diam, dia tidak mencegah Luhan atau pun bergerak dari tempatnya. Jelas ia melihat genangan samar di mata Luhan yang tidak semua orang sadari saat Luhan melewati dirinya dan Sehun tau kalau Luhan diam-diam menyimpan sebuah kesedihan.

.

.

Seusai pesta Sehun melakukan hal bodoh dengan berdiam diri di dalam mobil sembari menatap lekat pada jendela kamar Luhan yang masih terlihat terang. Wanita itu benci jika lampu kamarnya dimatikan, Sehun masih sangat ingat dengan kebiasaan Luhan. Dia akan berteriak atau berlari jika tiba-tiba lampunya padam, kemudian Sehun akan memeluk Luhan sampai wanita itu tertidur lelap penuh kedamaian.

" **Aku takut." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun yang berbaring di sampingnya.**

 **Sembari terkekeh kecil Sehun mengusap kening Luhan yang sedikit berkeringat. "Seperti anak kecil. Tenanglah, sepertinya ada masalah pada aliran listrik di apartementmu."**

" **Mungkin."**

" **Apa yang membuatmu takut pada gelap?"**

" **Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Seperti manusia buta itu menyeramkan."**

" **Kau berlebihan, masih ada cahaya di sini." Sehun berujar sembari menunjuk pada jendela yang sengaja ia buka.**

" **Tapi tidak terang. Itu tetap menyeramkan."**

" **Baiklah, aku akan mengusuir rasa takutmu."**

" **Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan berseru terkejut saat merasakan jemari Sehun memasuki lingerie yang ia kenakan.**

 **Secara jahil Sehun menggelitiki perut Luhan membuat Luhan tertawa dengan dirinya yang terus terkekeh senang karena melihat Luhan bergerak brutal demi lepas dari jemari nakalnya. Dalam keadaan pencahayaan yang remang tawa itu terus terurai bahagia, merangkai alunan indah yang memasuki sanubari terdalam hingga mampu dikenang walau kini semuanya tlah pudar.**

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat saat sekelebat kenangan itu seperti berputar di depannya. Bagaimana wanita itu sekarang? Apa sudah tertidur? Atau dia sedang menangis seorang diri?

Oh, sejak kapan kau peduli kepada Luhan?

Menyadari keanehannya sendiri, Sehun pun menyalakan mobil miliknya dan melesat pergi untuk menemui Tiffany di hotel tempatnya menginap.

.

.

Sore itu ketika sang matahari tengah menunjukan bias cahaya jingganya, Luhan berdiri mematut kesempurnaan yang Tuhan berikan di depan cermin besar yang ada di dalam kamar megahnya. Beberapa maid saling berjejer, dengan berbagai barang bermerk yang ada di dua tangan mereka. Membiarkan Luhan untuk memilih mana yang ingin ia kenakan.

Celana demin panjang itu Luhan padu dengan kaos oblong putih juga jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Sepatu boots ber'hak ia pakai tak tertinggal sebuah chocker menyampir apik di leher putih milik Luhan untuk melengkapi penampilan Chic yang ia pilih hari ini.

"Mau saya antar nona?" Chanyeol menawarkan diri kepada Luhan saat melihat nona besarnya keluar dari pintu utama.

"Tidak perlu. Kau cukup menungguku dengan baik di rumah."

Dan dua tepukan lembut di lengan adalah apa yang Chanyeol dapatkan. "Tapi nona itu bisa berbahaya untuk keselamatan anda."

"Jangan khawatir. Hanya iblis yang bisa membunuhku." Luhan berujar enteng dan dengan tanpa beban dirinya melangkah seorang diri, tidak mengizinkan satu pun anak buahnya mengekor di belakang langkahnya.

"Dia mau kenama?"

Chanyeol menggeleng ketika Woo bin bertanya.

"Biarkan saja. Nona Luhan selalu ingin memiliki waktunya sendiri."

Dua pria tampan itu saling menyeringit ketika mendengar ucapan ketua Maid di rumah Luhan. Bisa dibilang si ketua Maid itu sepuh di sini karena bibi itu memiliki usia paling tua dan sudah berada di rumah ini sejak bertahun-tahun silam sehingga semua orang pun menghormati juga mematuhi apa yang ia suruhkan, jadi walaupun Chanyeol merasa cemas ia tidak membantah dan mengikuti Woo bin untuk memasuki rumah.

.

.

Dalam kepadatan kota Seoul di jam pulang kerja seperti sekarang adalah sesuatu yang menjengkelkan untuk sebagian orang. Bagaimana deretan mobil berbaris rapat dengan bunyi kelakson yang saling bersahutan menjadi factor utamanya. Dan di antara kemacetan itu terdapat seorang Oh Sehun yang bahkan dengan bosan mengendorkan simpul dasi di lehernya yang terasa mulai mencekik. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia terjebak di sini, tepatnya setelah mengantar Eunhwa ke airport untuk kembali pulang ke New York.

Sedikit menghela napas, Sehun memajukan mobilnya sembari mengumpat karena roda mobilnya mungkin hanya berputar seperkian detik sebelum berhenti kembali untuk menunggu. Jika terus menerus seperti ini mungkin ia tidak akan bisa kunjung sampai ke apartement.

Mata Sehun melirik area sekitarnya. Berpikir; mungkin ia bisa mencari jalan lain untuk keluar dari kemacetan, namun bukannya menemukan apa yang ia harapkan Sehun justru melihat sesosok wanita tengah berjalan seorang diri di trotoar.

Beberapa detik Sehun meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang ia lihat adalah Luhan, hanya sedikit merasa ragu karena Luhan berjalan tanpa kawalan. Setelah mengamati dan yakin pasti kalau itu benar adalah Luhan, ia segera bergegas keluar tidak menghiraukan mobilnya yang mungkin bisa saja diderek oleh petugas patroli.

Kaki Sehun melangkah lebar, melewati deretan mobil yang mengklakson berisik kepada dirinya. Dengan cepat ia mencoba mengejar Luhan walau wanita itu sudah memiliki jarak cukup jauh di depan sana. "Luhan!" Panggilan Sehun cukup nyaring tapi sepertinya itu tidak mampu Luhan dengar.

Wanita itu terus berjalan dan Sehun tidak tau apa yang membawanya sampai ia mengikuti Luhan tanpa alasan. Sehun berhenti beberapa meter di belakang Luhan ketika melihat wanita itu berbelok ke arah taman. Langkahnya hampir kembali tersusun untuk menghampiri wanita yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini, namun terhenti saat ada sosok pria yang wanita itu panggil dengan hiasan senyuman lebar.

Senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang dulu selalu Luhan tampilkan hanya untuk dirinya. Senyuman itu sama dengan senyuman ketika Luhan memanggil namanya dulu, tapi kini Sehun menyadari kalau senyuman itu sudah tidak ada lagi untuk dirinya. Ia teringat bagai mana ekspresi Luhan setiap melihatnya sekarang, senyuman itu tlah pudar dan digantikan tatapan kebencian yang selalu Luhan pancarkan melalui matanya.

Kepahitan tiba-tiba Sehun rasakan tertelan ludahnya, ia menunduk sejenak dan memasang mata demi menyaksikan sebuah adegan yang tidak pernah ia suka. Tidak tahu ia akan bisa bertahan seberapa lama, tapi Sehun hanya ingin memastikan jika pria itu bukanlah pria yang Luhan maksudkan.

"Menunggu lama?"

Pria tinggi, berambut gelap dengan alis tebal juga tatapan matanya yang menyerupai elang, menggeleng ketika Luhan bertanya. Sembari tersenyum hangat pria itu menyambut pelukan dari Luhan. "Hanya tiga puluh menit."

Kekehan lembut mengalun dari bibir Luhan sembari mendongak kepada pria yang tidak lain adalah Wu Yifan. Mata mereka saling berpandang dekat tanpa ada niat untuk lepas dari dekapan masing-masing. "Tidak sampai satu jam kan?"

"Ya, tapi aku hampir saja pergi untuk menjemputmu. Takut jika kau tersesat."

"Isshhhh."

Cubitan pelan Yifan terima sebagai buah ejekkannya kepada Luhan. Melepaskan pelukkan masing-masing mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk di atas rerumputan hijau sembari menghadap pada air mancur yang bermain indah.

"Kenapa mengajak bertemu di taman?"

"Hanya ingin." Luhan menjawab dengan memandang ke depan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Luhan menoleh kepada Yifan dengan tatapan tanya.

"Biasanya kau hanya ingin bertemu denganku ketika terjadi sesuatu."

Mendengar itu Luhan tertawa geli. "Kau tidak suka? Bukankah kau harusnya merasa bangga karena aku yang mengajakmu bertemu? Ingat, untuk bertemu denganku itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah."

Yifan mendecih. "Aku hanya curiga kau menjadikanku pelampiasan."

"Kau bukan pelampiasanku tapi kau adalah tempat istirahatku. Karena itu aku selalu berlari kepadamu saat lelah." Luhan berujar tenang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Yifan sembari memandang kedepan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Yifan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama namun kali ini menjadi terdengar lebih serius.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang ingin bersamamu. Bagaimana keadaan perusahaanmu?"

Yifan terdiam sejenak. Ia tau kalau ada yang menganggu Luhan namun sepertinya kali ini dia tidak mau berucap jujur. "Baik dan semakin pesat. Aku berencana memasarkan produkku di Eropa nanti."

"Kau akan semakin sibuk dan sepertinya harus aku yang menyesuaikan jadwal untuk bertemu denganmu nanti."

Keduanya terkekeh pelan. Yifan menoleh ke bawah-menatap Luhan- dan menggenggam lembut jemari Luhan. "Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, Luhan. Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin lelah."

"Itulah kenapa aku membutuhkanmu. Apa kau tidak berniat kembali menjadi asistenku?"

"Aku bosan melihatmu membentak semua orang." Yifan berujar sembari tertawa kecil hingga membuat wajah angkuh Luhan melunak menjadi menggemaskan karena tertekuk kesal. "Lagi pula jika aku kembali bagaiman nasib pria tinggi itu?"

"Aku bisa menggaji kalian berdua."

"Kau sombong. Ingat jika apa yang kau dapat sekarang adalah hasil dari kerja kerasku juga."

"Karena itu aku menawarkanmu untuk kembali." Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan memukul pelan lengan Yifan. "Ada beberapa hal menjengkelkan yang terjadi dan itu benar-benar membuat frustasi."

"Sehun?"

Luhan mendengus. "Kau tau?"

"Aku melihatnya di Tv."

Sedikit menghela napas, Luhan memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk. "Pria itu muncul seperti malapetaka untukku."

"Jangan hiraukan."

"Aku tidak pernah menghiraukannya tapi dia selalu muncul dan membuatku marah."

Yifan mengangguk paham akan kekesalan Luhan. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang Luhan beritahu tentang bagaimana kehidupannya di New York. Itu terjadi saat mereka berdua mulai saling terbuka melebihi dari sebatas asisten pada atasannya. Aneh memang mengingat Luhan begitu dingin ketika awal mereka bertemu namun semuanya mencair karena terbiasa selalu bersama dua puluh empat jam selama bertahun-tahun lamanya sampai Yifan memutuskan berhenti demi membangun perusahaan impiannya sendiri.

"Dia sepertinya menginginkanmu kembali." Luhan menoleh kepada Yifan yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Aku tau kalau dia melamarmu saat malam peresmian."

"Itu hanya kebodohan, Yifan. Aku tidak ingin kembali kepadanya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat kau berbalik memeluknya?"

Luhan terdiam tidak tau harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan Yifan yang ia anggap mustahil. Sepenuh hatinya Luhan tidak ingin kembali kepada Sehun, tapi kenapa ada keraguan yang ia rasakan? Kepala Luhan menggeleng dan berakhir dengan dirinya memeluk Yifan. "Kau bisa mengingatkanku untuk tidak memeluknya dan hanya memeluk dirimu."

Usapan lembut serta kecupan di pelipis Yifan berikan kepada Luhan. "Menikahlah denganku agar aku bisa memiliki alasan untuk mengingatkanmu." Berbisik pelan di telinga Luhan yang tengah memejamkan matanya tenang. "Kau tau kalau selama ini aku mencintaimu dan semua hal yang aku lakukan sekarang hanya agar bisa terlihat pantas untuk bersanding dengan dirimu. Sekarang aku bukan lagi bawahanmu yang kau larang untuk mencintai dirimu, tapi sekarang aku adalah Wu Yifan pemilik dari Wuxien production."

Pelukkan itu semakin Luhan eratkan pada leher Yifan. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman di atas bahu lebar milik pria satu-satunya yang kini ada di dalam hidupnya."Ya, aku akan menikah denganmu." Menjawab pelan, Luhan berujar tanpa karaguan walau hatinya belum sepenuhnya yakin jika jawabannya adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Yifan tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Hal yang dinantikannya akhirnya mendapat jawaban dari wanita yang dicintainya. Pelukkan itu Yifan lepas, tangannya mengusap dua pipi halus milik Luhan sembari menatap lekat pada bola mata Luhan. "Terima kasih." Berujar lembut dan dengan sorot cahaya matahari yang mulai turun tenggelam.

Penyatuan bibir itu terjadi di depan mata Sehun yang menatap nanar. Hanya dengan pemandangan itu ia tahu kalau benar pria itu adalah pria yang Luhan maksudkan. Tangannya terkepal erat dengan tatapan yang tak mampu teralih dari keduanya. Sekarang tidak hanya rasa sesak yang menjalar tapi sebuah kepedihan dalam sanggup ia rasakan di balik panasnya api cemburu yang membara.

Wanita yang dulu hanya mengingkan dirinya kini justru berada dalam rengkuhan pria lain dan mengabaikan dirinya. Kenapa bisa sesakit ini? Rasa tidak rela itu muncul namun terasa bukan lagi dalam artian sama seperti dulu, tapi rasa tidak rela itu muncul karena dirinya merasa sepenuhnya tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan.

Sadarkan dirimu Oh Sehun! Kau hanya ingin mendekati wanita itu untuk kepentinganmu sendiri! Jangan sertakan perasaan yang akan membuatmu jauh melangkah dari tujuan. Ingat Tiffany yang menunggumu di hotel! Ingatkan dirimu kalau Luhan hanya boneka yang bisa kau manfaatkan. Jangan terpengaruh dan tetap fokus pada apa yang kau inginkan.

Bisikkan itu muncul di tengah goncangan hati yang Sehun rasakan. Sedikit enggan Sehun melirik Luhan yang kembali terlihat berbincang tanpa bisa ia dengar apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, kemudian dirinya mengambil langkah mundur untuk kembali menuju mobil yang ia tinggalkan.

Biarkan untuk beberapa waktu Sehun berpikir dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Mau aku antar?"

Luhan menggeleng dan melepaskan tangannya yang ada dalam gandengan Yifan. Kini mereka ada di sebuah jalan setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama hampir empat jam.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ini terlalu malam."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa menelepon Chanyeol untuk menjemputku."

"Terdengar tidak buruk. Jadi apa mau aku temani menunggu?"

"Kau berlebihan." Luhan mengelus pipi Yifan sembari tersenyum singkat.

Tidak membuang kesempatan Yifan meraih tangan Luhan dan ia kecup penuh kelembutan. "Aku hanya khawatir."

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Lagipula kau harus menemui nyonya Cho kan?"

Yifan menengok pada semua arah. Yah, di sini terlihat aman karena ramai hanya untuk meninggalkan wanita cantiknya sendirian. Sedikit merasa tidak rela Yifan melepaskan tangan Luhan karena dirinya memang memiliki jadwal. "Aku akan pergi tapi kau jangan kemanapun sampai Chanyeol datang."

Luhan mengangguk patuh.

"Telepon aku jika ada sesuatu."

"Sambungan cepat nomor satu." Sembari terkekeh Luhan menunjukkan ponselnya. Memberi tahu Yifan jika nomor pria itu akan menjadi yang pertama ia tekan jika ada hal genting.

Yifan mengusap surai rambut Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu." Mencium kening serta bibir Luhan dan berlalu pergi menuju mobilnya yang tak terparkir terlalu jauh.

Luhan melambaikan tangan sembari mengamati mobil Yifan yang mulai melaju. Senyuman manis yang sejak tadi ia ukir seketika menghilang tergantikan kembali oleh raut wajah angkuh yang mampu membuat semua orang katakutan. Mata Luhan menatap pada area sekitar. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menikmati Seoul di malam hari? Kesempatan seperti ini sangat sulit didapat sehingga Luhan tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Dia berakhir kembali berkeliling dan menunda untuk menghubungi Chanyeol guna menjemput dirinya.

Kelopak dari bunga anggrek putih yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan Luhan ambil dan ia amati secara lekat. Kasihan, kelopak itu terlepas dari tangkainya sehingga berakhir sendirian.

"Jadi pria itu yang membuatmu menolakku?"

Luhan berbalik ke belakang saat mendengar suara seseorang dan dirinya menemukan Sehun berdiri dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang cukup kacau juga berantakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mengikutimu." Sehun menjawab jujur karena dirinya memang berakhir menguntit Luhan bersama Yifan layaknya seeokor anjing pengintai.

"Kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting dari pada ini?"

"Cukup jawab aku. Apa pria itu yang kau maksudkan?"

Kelopak bunga yang ia pegang Luhan lepaskan sampai kembali jatuh menyentuh tanah. "Ya, dia pria yang aku pilih. Pria yang lebih baik dari dirimu."

"Kau mengatakan hanya akan menikah denganku, Luhan!" Nada suara Sehun meninggi. Langkahnya mendekati Luhan yang tidak berniat menghindar untuk pergi.

"Menikah denganmu setelah semua yang kau lakukan? Kau kira aku masih tetap bodoh?" Luhan tertawa geli. "Aku bukan lagi bonekamu yang akan terus mengharapkan pria yang bahkan tidak pernah mencintaiku. Jangan menginginkan sebuah kenyataan yang tlah terkubur, Oh Sehun."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah bersama pria lain."

"Kau masih sama egois seperti dulu." Tanpa ketakutan Luhan balas menatap tajam mata Sehun. "Apa kau masih berpikir kalau aku hanya milikmu sementara dirimu bisa memiliki apapun yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan itu cukup membuatku muak kepadamu." Tatapan Luhan terlihat penuh akan kebencian, namun tidak bisa ditutupi jika genangan itu mulai muncul seperti bayangan tipis diatas permukaan air. Menyiratkan sebuah luka tersembunyi yang hanya timbul saat luka itu berhadapan dengan penyebabnya. "Sekarang berhentilah mengusikku dan biarkan aku hidup bersama Yifan."

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan ketika Luhan hampir ingin pergi dari tempatnya. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa? Apa sekarang kau menyesal sudah melepaskan boneka bodoh sepertiku? Atau kau berubah pikiran karena apa yang aku miliki sekarang?"

Sehun membisu karena Luhan secara tidak langsung menyindir telak akan niat busuk yang ia miliki. Tapi tidak! Bukan hanya karena itu Sehun menjadi seperti ini. Perasaan ini lebih dari sekedar perasaan tidak suka karena mainannya disentuh seperti apa yang Ken lakukan dulu.

"Ah, jadi benar seperti itu? Kau memang bajiangan, Sehun!" Satu pukulan keras di dada Luhan berikan kepada Sehun yang tidak menjawab, kemudian dirinya mengambil langkah pergi menjauhi Sehun yang masih terdiam.

"Luhan! Dengarkan aku dulu." Sehun berbalik berniat mengejar Luhan tapi matanya menangkap gerak-gerik aneh dari seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan.

Mata Sehun kian menyipit jeli, meneliti apa sedang pria itu lakukan. Dia terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang diarahkan pada..

Luhan!

Sehun berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Tangannya meraih lengan Luhan kemudian ia bawa masuk dalam pelukannya secara tiba-tiba. Luhan memberontak kuat namun gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar letupan pistol yang melengking nyaring memasuki pendengaran.

Tubuh Sehun terhentak pelan ke depan dengan tetap mengeratkan rengkuhannya kepada Luhan.

Mata Luhan membola terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. "Sehun." Dirinya mendongak, menatap Sehun yang memucat.

Kepala Sehun jatuh terkulai di bahu Luhan. Sedikit kesadaran masih dapat ia rasakan walau rasa panas menjalar pada bagian belakang punggungnya. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini?"

Suara Sehun terdengar lirih juga berat dan itu semakin membuat Luhan terpekur diam.

"Jangan selalu menghindar dan biarkan aku berbicara." Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis Sehun. "Aku menyadarinya. Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu kembali." Ditengah kesadaran yang mulai menipis Sehun berbisik pelan, kemudian matanya terpejam dengan dua tangan terkulai di sini tubuh.

"Sehun." Jemari Luhan yang begetar merambat, menyentuh punggung Sehun dan mendapati sesuatu yang basah juga berbau anyir menempel pada telapak tangannya. Pandangan Luhan mulai mengabur karena air mata yang mendesak keluar saat ia menyadari kalau busur panas itu berhasil menembus tubuh Sehun.

Dengan sigap Luhan menahan tubuh Sehun yang hampir terjatuh dan membawanya berbaring dengan kepala Sehun yang ia dekap. "TOLONG!" Menjerit kencang hingga memenuhi kesunyian malam di tengah-tengah jalan taman yang sudah mulai sepi. "Tolong! Siapapun, tolong dia!" Berteriak pilu penuh ketakutan menyergap hatinya.

Tidak! Jangan ada lagi yang hilang dan pergi. Tidak pula dengan dirinya. –Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue…

Preview Next chap.

"Jangan menyebar cerita palsu tentang kejadian ini. Mereka hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dan apa yang menimpa tuan Sehun bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan nona Luhan."

"Kau ingin balas dendam?"

"Bukankah itu yang kau lakukan padaku dulu?" – Luhan.

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

"Pergilah."

LOL adegan acak loh ya ga urut jadi cermati deh tu next chap yang ngomong gitu siapa aja lmao Chap 12 up yuhuuuuuuu! Hallo semuanya.. apa kabar? Aku fast up kan^^ Cieee yang pada demo minta Luhan nolak Sehun. Tenang, ga dong, ga lah, ga akan semudah dan secepat itu mereka menyatu lol gimana Yifannnya? Nongolkan? Yang suka KrisHan pasti pada nyengir lima jari ga mingkem2 hahaha gimana nextnya nasib HunHan atau Sehun yang ketembak? Yoosss review untuk chap ini tapi-tapi tanpa bash loh ya..

Kemarin pada ngira ada NC ya lol ga ada tapi kan jaga2 namanya juga puasa^^ Buat pembaca baru.. hallo-hallo salam kenal^^ namaku Eky 93line. Bebas mau kalian panggil apa aja^^ Semoga betah ya, ditunggu next reviewnya dan thanks udah mau mampir^^

Selenia oh : Iya^^ asal jangan minta bayaran ya lol nanti aku masukin jadi cameo..

Angel deer : iya, aku dengerin ko..

Juna oh & D1 : TEPAT!

Paboasshole : Sorry :

Rara : tanya apa emang? Aku kalo guest bingung balesnya karena kalo pake akun guest ga Cuma ada satu.

Mustika253 : iiihhhh bener hahaha

Chenma : Nah itu si Sehun juga diomelin kan hahaha Luhan menantu idaman soalnya lmao

Xiaohimelu : Hahaha iya aku tau juga ko soal itu.. tapi emang udah keterlaluan jadi Luhan ga bisa nahan buat ga marah mungkin^^ Maaf udah bikin baper gara2 ni FF hahaha tapi emang sekedar nunjukin kalau Sehun itu masih seenak jidat dia hidupnya lol

Sanmayy88 : Itu juga jadi permasalahan lol Ga bisa dipungkiri kalo baca Park Jungsoo itu ya pasti gambarannya Leeteuk, uri leader si malaikat tanpa sayap. Tapi sebenernya aku ga pake karakter Leeteuk di sini, jadi kaya cuma fiksi. Aku kesalahan pilih nama heemmmm jadi ini sama kaya si Ken. Yang baca pada ngira Ken VIXX tapi sebenernya dari awal itu bukan dia yang aku pake terus aku juga ga pernah gambarin detail rupa mereka kan. Jadi bebas aja si kalian mau gambarin Ken atau Park Jungsoo kaya apa.

Jj : Luhan kan emang cinta mampus ke Sehun haha /Tengok flashback/

Real wu94 : baca ulang chap 12.

Siskaeka90 : Lulu strong ka strong banget. Tapi nanti kalo belajar karate/whusu kuku berhias kutek mahalnya bisa pudar. Tangannya nanti kapalan trus ga halus lagi ka hahaha

Pudding rendah lemak : namanya ucul deh kkk makasih ya.. ditunggu next reviewnya

Chizuru mey : Emang pendek 3k plus doang lol Mau lah digendong Sehun *-*

Memei122004 : Walau ga suka baca dong biar paham sama jalan ceritanya. Sehun suka ke Tiff tapi Tiff? Kita liat next chap nanti ya^^

Ok, thanks untuk semua review, dukungan semangat dari kalian semua^^ sebentar lagi lebaran. Walau kita ga saling kenal secara personal tapi minal aizin ya.. yang pada demo TSP ditunggu ok! Doain aja aku free waktunya banyak^^ thanks untuk yang follow juga favorit. Segala review kalian aku baca^^

Kita ketemu di next chap. Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^ See you..

I LOVE YOU ALL..


	13. Chapter 13

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan berlari memasuki rumah sakit dengan langkah kaki tergesa begitu ia mendapat telepon dari Luhan. Segala urusannya Yifan batalkan karena ia khawatir pada kondisi Luhan saat ini. "Luhan." Ia mendekati Luhan setelah sampai di ruang tunggu kamar operasi.

Chanyeol yang sudah berada di sana menjauh dari Luhan yang hanya duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Membiarkan Yifan memiliki tempat bersama Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yifan berlutut di depan Luhan dan mengangkat dagu Luhan agar menatap dirinya. Terlihat kalau mata Luhan begitu merah juga sembab dengan jejak air mata yang membasahi dua pipi halusnya. Dalam kondisi ini Yifan seperti kembali melihat Luhan yang dulu. Melihat Luhan yang sesungguhnya. "Apa kau baik?"

Luhan menggeleng dan jatuh merangkul leher Yifan erat. Isakkan yang sejak tadi ia coba tahan sekuat mungkin akhirnya pecah membuat Chanyeol bahkan merasa iba untuk melihat nona besarnya menangis seperti sekarang. Sepanjang waktunya menjadi asisten Luhan ini adalah yang pertama kali ia melihat Luhan menangis.

"Dia tertembak, Fan." Nada suara Luhan begetar dengan tangis yang semakin memilukan. "Bagaima jika dia meninggal?"

Yifan melepaskan pelukkan Luhan dan menatap lekat mata Luhan yang diliputi ketakutan. Inginnya Yifan berkata untuk Luhan tidak menghawatirka hal semacam itu, terlebih Sehun bukan pria yang pantas untuk Luhan tangisi walau malaikat pencabut maut datang merenggut arwahnya saat ini juga, tapi Yifan tidak setega itu untuk melampiaskan rasa cemburunya ketika Luhan ada dalam kondisi lemah, sehingga dirinya hanya mampu mengusap jejak air mata Luhan dengan pandangan menenangkan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kau masih mengkhawatirkannya, kau masih mencintainya, Luhan. Yifan berbisik pedih di dalam hati. Kenyatannya ia belum sanggup memiliki hati Luhan seperti bagaimana Sehun memilikinya.

.

.

Sosok yang terduduk di atas kursi roda menggeram kesal dan melemparkan sebuah gelas kaca yang setengahnya masih terisi wine. Dia Park Jungsoo yang kini lumpuh karena kaki kanannya tlah teramputasi akibat insiden kebakaran yang Luhan rencanakan.

Kasus itu tlah ia lempar pada pihak polisi namun sayang tidak banyak bukti yang bisa ia berikan karena sepertinya Luhan merencanakannya dengan sempurna sehingga laporan itu gagal untuk bisa diselidiki lebih lanjut. Sekarang yang dapat ia lakukan hanya membalas sesuai apa yang Luhan lakukan, tapi sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak banyak kepadanya kali ini.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau gagal membunuhnya?"

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pria itu akan berlari dan menyelamatkan Luhan." Pria tinggi dengan badan tegap dan kekar membungkuk kepada Jungsoo. "Aku akan mencoba membunuhnya lagi."

"Jangan lakukan.. Kawalan untuk Luhan pasti akan diperketat dan itu bisa membahayakan. Biar aku mencari cara lain untuk bisa membalas perbuatannya." Jungsoo tersenyum tipis penuh kelicikan. Di dalam otaknya sudah tersimpan ide berlian yang akan bisa menjatuhkan Luhan.

.

.

Pintu kamar operasi terbuka membuat Luhan yang kini sudah lebih tenang berdiri dengan tergesa. Sosok dokter yang masih lengkap dengan baju operasinya keluar mendekati Luhan bersama Yifan yang sudah menunggu dalam ketegangan.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Tuan Sehun cukup setabil sekarang. Beruntung karena pelurunya tidak sampai menembus pada jantung. Kami akan memindahnya di kamar inap untuk perawatan lebih lanjut." Dokter itu menjawab pertanyaan Yifan dengan mimik wajah tenang sehingga itu membuat Luhan yakin jika tidak ada hal buruk yang benar-benar terjadi kepada Sehun.

"Sekarang pulanglah untuk istirahat."

Luhan diam menatap Yifan tapi kemudian ia mengangguk, mematuhi apa yang Yifan suruhkan.

"Chanyeol antar nona Luhan pulang sekarang dan jangan lupa perketat kawalan untuk Luhan."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk kaku saat mendengar Yifan memerintah dirinya. Dia tau kalau Yifan mantan asisten Luhan tapi apa hak pria ini menyuruhnya? Membuat sebal aja.

"Hai-hati di jalan." Usakan penuh sayang, Yifan berikan di rambut Luhan sebelum Luhan pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang segera menghubungi seseorang. "Hallo. Aku ingin melaporkan percobaan pembunuhan."

.

.

Luhan mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang tidur miliknya. Wajah cantik yang biasa mampu membuat sang malaikat terpikat kini diliputi kesedihan dalam hingga dapat merubah atmosfer menjadi penuh kesuraman. Mata yang tlah lelah untuk menangis itu terpejam kala ingatan bergulir ketika Sehun memeluk dirinya. Andai pria itu tidak mengorbankan nyawanya mungkin sekarang dirinya sudah meninggal dalam konsisi kepala tertembak.

Pria bodoh! Untuk apa melakukan hal gila seperti itu? Seharusnya hanya diam dan membiarkan dirinya tertembak, toh Luhan tidak akan menyesal jika dirinya meninggal karena ia akan merasa senang untuk bisa berkumpul bersama ayah juga ibunya.

Ayah..

Perasaan yang sekarang ia rasakan pun sama seperti dulu saat ia ketakutan terjadi sesuatu pada ayahnya, dan Luhan tidak tau kenapa ia harus merasakan ini untuk pria berengsek seperti Sehun! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu, Luhan? Jangan lagi menjadi sosok lemah menyedihkan hanya karena Sehun.

Sedikit menghela napas, Luhan berbaring. Matahari akan menyongsong dan biarkan dirinya terpejam sebentar demi mererai hari yang cukup panjang ini.

.

.

Cuaca panas tidak membuat penghuni Seoul merasa enggan untuk keluar rumah. Mereka masih melakukan kegiatan dengan semangat walau peluh sedikit mengganggu aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

Masih di rumah sakit yang sama, Luhan berjalan dalam kawalan Woo bin dan anak buahnya. Beberapa reporter yang ditahan petugas keamanan saling berteriak memanggil Luhan demi meminta informasi tentang kejadian yang dengan begitu cepatnya tersebar.

"Aku akan masuk sendiri."

Woo bin mengangguk dan mengambil dua langkah mundur tanpa membantah. Membiarkan Luhan masuk sendirian ke dalam kamar rawat Sehun.

Pintu berwarna putih itu begeser saat Luhan buka. Dua pasang mata saling bertautan sebelum Luhan memutusnya dengan senyuman tipis. Sehun sudah sadar rupanya. "Kau masih hidup?" Luhan mendekati Sehun yang sedang duduk menyandar. "Itu melegakan karena artinya aku tidak harus memberikan kompensasi untuk kematianmu."

"Apa itu ucapan yang bisa kau katakan untuk seseorang yang baru saja menyelamatkanmu?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukan itu. Kau sendiri yang melakukannya."

"Ya, aku pikir aku tlah menyelamatkan seseorang yang tidak tau rasa terimakasih."

Luhan hanya mengabaikan sindirian Sehun. Dirinya justru mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan memberikannya kepada Sehun. "Harga nyawaku sangatlah mahal, tapi aku rasa seratus juta won adalah harga yang cukup untuk nyawamu."

Sehun terkekeh dengan raut wajah tidak menduga dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan. "Kau kira aku melakukan ini karena uang?" Merasa tersinggung karena dirinya tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengorbankan nyawa hanya demi selembar cek.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Setidaknya kau harus menunjukkan rasa pedulimu." Sehun berucap ketus saat Luhan barbalik ingin mengambil langkah untuk pergi. "Aku pikir kau tidak sejauh ini untuk kehilangan rasa empathy. Kau sudah banyak kehilangan dirimu sendiri."

Luhan terdiam mendengarkan apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Tidak tau kenapa tapi ia merasa ingin menangis sekarang. "Empathy seperti apa yang kau maksudkan?" Namun sebisa mungkin Luhan menahan dan mencoba tetap mempertahankan tatapan angkuhnya. "Kau ingin aku diam menungguimu di sini?" Berbalik dengan kekehan mengejek. "Jangan bercanda Sehun. Menunggui orang sakit hanya membunga-buang waktu. Bukan begitu?"

Sehun tau kalau Luhan sedang menyindir dirinya. "Kau ingin balas dendam?"

"Bukankah itu yang kau lakukan padaku dulu? Sekarang dunia seperti berputar. Tuhan adil kan? Dia membuatmu bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan." Kaca mata hitam Luhan kenakan dengan gaya arogan. "Tapi aku tidak sejahat dirimu. Aku akan menyuruh dua maid ku untuk menemanimu di sini."

Tidak menjawab Sehun hanya mengekori gerakan Luhan yang menjauh dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sial! Kenapa pula ia berlari menyelamatkan Luhan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu sampai bisa dengan bodohnya memasang badan untuk Luhan? Gila! Sekarang dirinya akan berada di dalam rumah sakit ini berhari-hari dalam kebosanan.

.

.

"Panggil Sena dan Hanna untuk datang ke sini."

"Baik nona. Lalu bagaimana dengan penyelidikkan kasus itu?"

"Kumpulkan bukti dari rekaman CCTV. Cari tau siapa pria yang ada di dalam rekaman itu untuk mengetahui dalang dari semua ini. Kita harus bergegas cepat karena kabar ini sudah tersebar luas dikalangan masyarakat dan itu bisa memunculkan kasak-kusuk di kalangan kolega bisnis, terlebih yang menjadi korban adalah Oh Sehun bukan diriku secara otomatis aku bisa mendapat tuduhan macam-macam."

"Baik nona." Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan terus mengekori Luhan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kerumunan reporter dengan cepat menyergap Luhan bagai segerombolan semut kelaparan yang berebut satu butir gula. Sebisa mungkin Woo bin dan anak buahnya mengawal Luhan sampai Luhan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil mahalnya.

.

.

"Apa di sini?"

"Sepertinya iya."

Dua wanita muda menggunakan pakaian seragam seorang maid saling berbisik di depan pintu kamar inap Sehun sebelum kemudian salah satunya membuka dengan gerakan pelan. "Apa ini kamar tuan Sehun?" Wanita yang memiliki name tag Sena bertanya sopan kepada pria yang menatap lekat kepada mereka.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Kami disuruh nona Luhan untuk melayani kebutuhan anda." Hanna menjawab dengan tatapan takut. Sepertinya pria itu tidak menyukai kedatangan mereka.

"Pergilah." Sehun berujar sengit. "Aku tidak membutuhkan pelayan seperti kalian."

"Tapi tuan. Kamu akan mendapat masalah jika pergi sekarang." Sena menyela cepat kemudian membungkukkan badan karena melihat Sehun seperti ingin membunuh mereka. "Kami mohon. Anggap kami tidak ada. Kami berjanji tidak akan mengganggu dan akan menuruti semua yang anda perintahkan dengan baik."

Sehun terdiam menatap dua wanita itu secara bergantian. Berpikir jika mungkin dua wanita itu bisa berguna untuk dirinya. "Baiklah. Kalian boleh duduk di situ. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu sebagai perintah pertama."

Kedua mematuh dengan sopan dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sisi ranjang Sehun.

"Siapa nama kalian?"

"Saya Sena dan ini Hanna."

"Apa kalian sudah lama bekerja pada Luhan?"

"Hampir dua tahun tapi Hanna eonni lebih lama dariku."

Tatapan Sehun bergulir kepada wanita yang disebut memiliki nama sebagai Hanna. "Jika tidak ada yang bisa kalian jawab aku akan tanpa segan mengusir kalian." Berucap penuh ancaman yang mampu membuat keduanya berkerut takut. "Apa kalian tau siapa Yifan?"

"Yifan?" Hanna mengulang dengan ekspresi berpikir. "Aku tidak tau siapa Yifan tapi aku sempat mendengar tentang dia dari kepala pelayan. Dia mantan asisten nona Luhan dulu sebelum digantikan Chanyeol."

"Ah, Wu Yifan? Aku tau dia." Sena berujar semangat. Dia salah satu pelayan yang sangat suka untuk bergosip tentang Luhan. "Dia seseorang yang dekat dengan nona Luhan. Aku dengar kalau mereka berhubungan baik sampai sekarang. Tuan Yifan sangat sabar menghadapai nona Luhan bahkan ada yang bilang kalau tuan Yifan menyukai nona Luhan dan membangun usahanya sendiri agar bisa melamar nona Luhan. Itu romantiskan eonni? Aku sangat su-"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berbicara sepanjang itu?"

Mulut Sena terkatup rapat saat Sehun menyela dengan dengusan sebal. Hanna sempat menyenggol lengan Sena sekedar memperingatkan Sena untuk menjaga mulut lebarnya.

"Maaf tuan."

"Menjauhlah. Aku akan memanggil kalian jika membutuhkan sesuatu."

Keduanya memundurkan langkah dengan amat pelan. Mereka tidak ingin terkena kembali semprotan tajam dari mulut Sehun yang sekarang terlihat diliputi emosi. Mereka tidak sadar kalau Sehun menjadi semenyeramkan itu karena merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang Sena ucapkan.

Di dalam hati Sehun mengumpati pria yang bernama Wu Yifan sekaligus memperkirakan sudah sejauh mana hubungan dia dengan Luhan. Jika dirinya tidak segera bertindak ia bisa kehilangan kesempatan untuk memiliki Luhan kembali. Dua harta karunnya bisa lepas karena kehadiran pria itu.

"Sehun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Perhatian Sehun juga Sena beserta Hanna terpancing untuk menoleh kepada kehadiran Tiffany yang tanpa segan mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Sehun. Mata Sena memincing memperhatikan penampilan Tiffany yang lebih mirip seperti seorang pelacur keluar dari club ketimbang seseorang yang ingin menjenguk di rumah sakit. Nona Luhan'nya walau sering menggunakan baju ketat tapi tidak semenjijikan itu Sena rasa.

"Eonni.. siapa wanita itu?"

"Diamlah dan pura-pura tidak melihat."

"Ishhh bagaimana tidak melihat? Jelas-jelas dia ada di depan kita."

Hanna mendelik kepada Sena yang terus membangkang hingga Sena menunduk dengan pasrah.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Sehun? Apa pentingnya wanita itu sampai kau rela terluka untuknya?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam tangan Tiffany. "Dia penting. Dia keberuntunganku kau tau itu."

"Tapi kau bisa saja mati, Sehun."

"Tapi aku masih hidup sekarang."

Tiffany menyerah untuk menjawab dan hanya mendekat untuk memeluk Sehun.

Melihat itu Sena menjadi penasaran. Apa hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun? Biar ia cari tau nanti.

.

.

" **Jangan menyebar cerita palsu tentang kejadian ini. Mereka hanya tidak sengaja bertemu** **dan apa yang menimpa tuan Sehun bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan nona Luhan."** Perwakilan dari pihak Luhan membuat acara pressconference untuk meluruskan segal simpang siur yang beredar.

Pro dan kontra banyak terjadi dikalangan masyarakat awam tentang kabar burung yang tersebar kalau Luhan yang sudah secara sengaja menjadikan Sehun sebagai korban untuk menyelamatkan diri dari pembunuhan yang diisukan karena persaingan bisnis. Walau tidak sedikit yang membela Luhan namun lebih banyak komentar yang menyudutkan Luhan dan merasa simpati dengan apa yang menimpa Sehun.

Sebagai seseoran yang baru bergabung di Guman Group Sehun disebut bernasip malang karena harus menjadi tameng untuk sang nona besar dan semua itu bagai bola salju yang digelindingkan dari atas tebing. Menjadi besar disetiap harinya hingga bola itu siap meledak menghancurkan image Luhan.

Tiffany yang kini sedang menyaksikan pressconference itu di Tv seorang diri karena Sehun tengah melakukan pemeriksaan terkekeh geli dengan ejekkan yang sesekali ia lontarkan untuk menyerapahi Luhan. Kakinya bersilang anggun ditemani satu bungkus sneck yang ia pegang, layaknya seperti dia menikmati apa yang sedang menjadi tontonannya.

"Lihat dia.. aku rasanya ingin menjambak rambutnya." Sena berbisik kepada Hanna yang sedang mengepel kamar inap Sehun. Matanya sesekali melirik Tiffany jijik.

"Jaga bicaramu Sena." Hanna membalas dengan sama berbisiknya.

"Tapi memang dia menyebalkan eonni. Dia selalu menjelek-jelekkan nona Luhan. Kau dengarkan tadi? Dia sangat senang melihat nona Luhan disalahkan banyak orang. Aku muak melihat wajah miliknya."

"Sudahlah. Jangan hiraukan."

"Hey kalian."

Sena dan Hanna menoleh kepada Tiffany menegur di tempatnya duduk.

"Buang ini semua."

Mendengus pelan saat Tiffany secara sengaja membuang sembarangan bekas sneck yang ia makan.

"Kau lihat ini. Aku akan memberi balasan."

Hanna hanya diam saat Sena berucap kesal dengan nada yang sungguh-sungguh. Selama beberapa hari Tiffany berada di sini memang dia yang menjadi bersikap lebih seenaknya dibanding Sehun dan Hanna tidak bisa mencegah dengan apa yang akan Sena lakukan karena dia tau itu percuma.

Satu ember berisikan air sisa dari Hanna mengepel, Sena bawa mendekati Tiffany yang masih serius menonton Tv. Dengan enteng Sena mengguyurkan air itu kepada Tiffany tanpa peduli risiko apa yang akan ia dapatkan nanti. Sena sudah terlanjur jengkel pada wanita tidak tahu malu ini.

"YAK! KURANG AJAR! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Tiffany segera bangkit dan menjerit marah kepada Sena yang membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Maaf nona, aku tersandung." Memasang wajah bersalah yang Sena buat-buat dengan nada suara lirih penuh permohonan.

Tiffany mendelik tajam. "Aku akan melaporkanmu pada atasan bodohmu itu."

"Jangan nona, aku mohon." Sena berlutut dan memeluk kaki Tiffany sembari mengeluarkan suara tangisan palsu yang mampu membuat Hanna menahan tawa. "Aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku."

"Ya, ya, ya.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Tiffany merasa risi karena Sena membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Secara kuat Tiffany mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sena namun belum juga ia melakukan itu Sena justru sudah lebih dulu terpental secara dramatis hingga kepalanya membentur lantai. Kening Tiffany berkerut tipis melihat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tiff?"

Tiffany mendongak dan mendelik saat melihat Sehun -menggunakan kursi roda- berada di ambang pintu. Tatapannya kembali bergulir kepada Sena dan ia menyadari kalau ia tengah dikerjai Sena. Wanita keparat! "Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Dia menyiramku dengan air kotor, Sehun."

"Aku tidak sengaja tuan. Aku tersandung dan menumpahkan air itu pada nona Tiffany tapi saat aku meminta maaf nona Tiffany justru menendangku." Sena memasang wajah mengiba yang ingin Tiffany cabik-cabik.

Dengan cepat Tiffany mendekati Sehun yang terlihat lebih percaya pada Sena. "Dia berbohong Sehun. Dia-"

"Sudahlah.. cepat bersiap-siap karena kita akan pulang." Sehun menyela bantahan Tiffany.

"Pulang?"

"Ya, aku akan pulang. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan di Mall."

"Tapi bukankah dokter belum mengizinkan? Lukamu bahkan masih basah dan belum sembuh benar."

"Aku sudah membicarakannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Tiffany mengangguk paham dan tidak lagi membantah. Sejujurnya Tiffany bersorak senang sekarang. Berada di rumah sakit itu membosankan dan melelahkan-walau sebenarnya dia tidak melakukan apapun- juga menyebalkan! Andai bukan karena Sehun ia pasti sudah pergi dan lebih memilih menari di dalam club semalaman bersama teman-temannya. Syukurlah, ia bisa terbebas lebih cepat.

.

.

Tidak menunggu berlama-lama. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Sehun segera datang memasuki perusahaan Guman Group. Kehadirannya disambut bisik-bisik juga tatapan tidak menyangka dari beberapa kariawan karena ini baru genap empat hari Sehun tertembak dan bagaimana mungkin dia sudah kembali?

"Tuan, anda datang?" Pria yang memiliki nama Dongsil menghampiri Sehun. Dia adalah sekretaris Sehun.

"Apa rapatnya sudah dimulai?"

"Ya? Ah rapat." Dongsil sempat bingung beberapa detik. "Rapatnya baru akan dimulai, tapi apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik. Dokumentku kau bawa kan?"

"Tentu tuan."

Keduanya berjalan semakin cepat dan memasuki ruang rapat dimana semuanya sudah berkumpul termasuk Luhan. Ini akan menjadi rapat pertamanya sebagai pemegang Mall dan Sehun tidak ingin melewatkannya. Ia bertekad tidak akan gagal kali ini.

"Selamat siang."

Semua mata tertoleh kepada Sehun yang membungkuk sebelum menarik kursi miliknya. Mata Luhan memincing melihat Sehun yang sedikit terlihat berbeda sekarang. Dia seperti membawa wajah serius bukan wajah anak-anak yang akan bermain, tapi dari pada itu Luhan lebih memikirkan bagaimana kondisi pria itu.

"Ini adalah rapat pertamaku dan aku akan mengajukan beberapa ide." Sehun berdiri dengan document di tangannya. "Aku berniat menjalin kerja sama dengan Buccellati. Itu adalah perusahaan perhiasan dari Italia yang membuat perhiasan dan jam tangan dari emas, perak juga platina. Design perhiasannya sangat menarik dan memiliki class atas. Tidak banyak department store yang menjual produk dari Buccellati karena pemiliknya hanya memusatkan pada Eropa bukan Asia."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu untuk menarik minat pasar? Tentu menjalin kerja sama dengan orang asing bukan kesepakatan yang murah mengingat warga Korea lebih menyukai produk local." Luhan menyela dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia ingin tau sejauh mana Sehun mempersiapkan idenya.

"Di Korea sudah banyak warganya yang memiliki class atas seperti dirimu. Tentu dengan adanya Buccellati di Mall kita itu akan menarik minat tersendiri bagi mereka. Dengan promosi aktif kita bisa memasarkan Buccellati yang tidak lagi terdengar asing untuk pecinta perhiasan." Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu nona Luhan?"

Luhan terdiam menatap Sehun dengan pandangan serius. Dapat ia akui kalau ide Sehun tidaklah terlalu buruk untuk dicoba. "Baiklah, aku akan meninjaunya."

.

.

"Kapan Sehun akan menemui tuan Sam?"

"Sepertinya bulan depan."

Luhan mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Chanyeol untuk keluar dari perusahaan namun saat baru saja keluar langkah keduanya harus terhenti karena kerumunan reporter kembali muncul menghadang Luhan dengan berbagai pertanyaan memusingkan.

"Nona Luhan, apa benar kalau tuan Sehun sudah kembali bekerja?"

"Bagaimana hubungan anda dengan tuan Sehun sekarang? Ada kabar menyebutkan kalau anda mantan kekasih tuan Sehun. Apa itu benar?"

"Apa tanggapan anda terkait kabar kalau anda menjadikan tuan Sehun sebagai tameng perusahaan?"

Berbagai pertanyaan silih berganti mereka ajukan, walau anak buah Woo bin sudah berusaha menyingkirkan mereka namun sepertinya kali ini menjadi sedikit sulit. Luhan menjadi tidak memiliki pilihan selain berdiri mamasang senyuman tipis.

"Pengacaraku sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tapi kami butuh pernyataan anda."

"Berhentilah mengganggu dia."

Suasana semakin riuh saat Sehun muncul dari belakang dan berdiri di sisi Luhan. Semua reporter tidak memperduliakan apapun dan saling berdesak demi bisa mendapat posisi pas untuk mewawancarai Sehun yang sudah menjadi topik utama diberbagai media.

"Tuan Sehun tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau anda menjadi tameng perusahaan."

"Ya, aku memang menjadi tameng."

Luhan menoleh terkejut saat mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Tapi bukan menjadi tameng perusahaan melainkan menjadi tameng untuk melindungi Luhan. Tentu tidak akan ada yang membiarkan seseorang yang kita cintai tertembak dan aku hanya melakukan apa yang semua orang akan lakukan. Saat itu kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dan terlibat beberapa obrolan sampai aku melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan bersembunyi di balik pepohonan. Itu sepenuhnya pembunuhan berencana dari seseorang yang merasa tersaingi oleh Luhan."

Tatapan Luhan masih terpaku kepada Sehun namun kali ini berangsur-angsur tenang dan tidak lagi membola seperti sebelumnya.

"Jadi apa benar kalau anda adalah kekasih nona Luhan?"

"Tidak. Kami hanya rekan bisnis karena di sini hanya aku yang mencintai dirinya." Diakhir kalimat Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan dengan tatapan serius. "Dia membenciku tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mendekat." Berucap lebih pelan yang hanya mampu didengar oleh Luhan.

Pandangan keduanya saling bertaut dengan bibir terbungkam. Saling menyelami arti tatapan masing-masing sebelum Sehun terpekik sakit karena punggungnya secara tidak sengaja terkena pukulan dari salah satu reporter yang terdesak-desak.

"Sehun." Luhan bergumam pelan. Matanya memperhatiakan bagaimana Dongsil dan Woo bin mencoba membawa Sehun yang hampir terjatuh untuk keluar dari kerumunan reporter.

Chanyeol dengan sigap merangkul bahu Luhan dan membawa Luhan yang tidak lepas menatap Sehun untuk memasuki mobil yang sudah terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

Suasana kacau yang semakin riuh seperti ini membuat Luhan teringat saat ayahnya meninggal dulu. Dimana reporter selalu muncul dimana pun dia pergi dan saat itu seseorang yang melindunginya adalah Yifan. Namun melihat Sehun ada dalam keadaan buruk seperti sekarang membuat Luhan merasakan perasaan sesak yang lebih dari masa itu.

Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan merasa lemah karena Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Lohaaaaaaaa.. chap 13 up^^ sebelumnya mau ucapin selamat hari raya idul fitri ya. Maaf2 kalo aku punya salah ucapan atau FF ku yang banyak kesalahan ini tolong dimaafkan dan di maklumi. Buat yang uang THRnya beluber bisalah TF hahaha

Cieee yang pada baper Sehun ketembak. Kalian ko pada mikirnya kalo itu rencana Sehun. Ga kepikiran apa gitu kalo itu Jungsoo? Luhan luluh karena Sehun ketembak? Ga dooonnggg hahaha masa mau jalan cepet. Pelan-pelan lol

Untuk hubungan Kris sama Luhan sini aku jelasin. Kan di ending flashback aku udah kasih kode kalo Yifan cinta Luhan dan Luhannya juga nangkep sama kode itu. Beberapa penjelasan udah aku jelasin kan di chap sebelumnya jadi mereka itu semacam kaya deket sebagai teman curhat mangkannya Yifan tau semua tentang Luhan, kenapa Yifan berhenti jadi asisten Luhan karena dia mau bisa sejejer ma Luhan biar pantes dampingin Luhan. Lalu hubungan mereka yang sekarang itu model taaruf(?) ga pacaran langsung lamar lmao

Untuk yang pada demo biar Luhan jadi temen BaekSoo aku mau bilang "GA PERLU DEMO PUN AKU KASIH" tapi ada waktunya ya hahaha please aku itu pecinta tiga uke EXO. Seneng banget kalo liat mereka barengan lol

Yang pada nyelip TSP up. Iya, habis ini aku kerjain TSP^^ tunggu ya, semoga aku ada waktu dan bisa selesai cepet.

Selenia oh : Tu aku pake tapi yang disiram bukan Sehun ga papa ya hahaha

Ikanovs : Serius kaya gitu hahaha makasih kalo gitu^^ btw aku juga ada ko FF Yaoi HunHan yang terbaru judulnya Angel Of The Death. Bisa kamu cek di My Story.

HunHanCherry1220 : Aku ga Izin lol tapi pas mikir2 cast unuk cameo nemenin Sena namamu cocok jadi aku pake lmao

Dbsjyj : antara tulus sama engga lol dia kan ngomonnya pas mau koit nah bisa jadi kaya semacam ungkapan sesungguhnya yang tanpa sadar dia ucapin gitu. Paham ga? lmao

Lala : Tinggal close aja mbak..

Anggrek hitam : Ini aku up buat THR ya hahaha

Kkkimsu614 : Iyo, dirinya itu Sehun^^ Yakan mama dia udah mati bapa dia juga jadi seberapa bencinya pun kalo Sehun mati mah jangan hahaha

Thanks untuk semua reviewnya juga semangat yang udah kalian kasih^^ aku baca semua review kalian. Untuk pendatang baru yang pada kebut baca, selamat datang ya.. semoga betah. Thanks karena udah mau mampir^^ Ditunggu next reviewnya.

Thanks untuk follow juga favoritnya. Kita ketemu di next chap ya. Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^ See you.. Love you all


	14. Chapter 14

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

" **Apartement Artnouveaucity** **Yeoksam, terletak di daerah Gangnam-gu lantai 15 kamar nomor 1563"**

Itu adalah sederet pesan yang Luhan terima lima jam lalu dari Chanyeol. Tepatnya saat pukul lima sore setelah ia kembali ke rumah dari kantor. Sekarang sudah dua hari sejak kejadian Sehun yang tak sengaja terdorong oleh seorang wartawan terjadi dan Luhan kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar apartemen Sehun dengan kebingungan.

Sehun tidak masuk ke kantor dan butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk Luhan memutuskan datang kemari sekedar ingin memastikan kalau laki-laki itu dalam keadaan baik. Luhan akui dirinya merasa khawatir akan kondisi pria itu, tapi Luhan hanya menganggap ini sesuatu yang wajar sebagai bentuk rasa bersalah karena dirinya lah penyebab Sehun terluka.

Menjenguk? Itu mungkin kata yang tepat tapi kenapa Luhan merasa kehilangan nyali hanya untuk sekedar menekan tombol bel? Ada sebagaian dirinya yang menyuruh pergi namun kakinya seperti mengakar pada lantai hingga tidak kunjung dapat bergerak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Luhan berbalik badan dengan pandangan terkejut saat melihat Sehun berdiri membawa sekantung pelastik putih di tangan. Napasnya tercekat gugup karena tidak menyangka dirinya justru tertangkap basah tengah berdiri bodoh di depan pintu. Sekarang alasan apa yang bisa ia katakan agar tidak semakin terlihat memalukan?

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Luhan memasang raut bingung sebaik mungkin untuk menutupi kegugupannya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ini kamar apartemenku."

"Ah, tidak terlalu buruk. Harry Edison berperan baik sebagai seorang ayah tiri."

"Kau tau kalau aku tidak pernah suka untuk mendengar namanya, Luhan." Sehun berucap datar dan melewati Luhan yang sedikit tersentil karena ucapan Sehun.

Sebenarnya dia ingat kalau Sehun tidak menyukai untuk selalu dikaitkan dengan ayah tirinya tapi kata-kata itu tidak terkontrol dan keluar begitu saja dengan mudah. Apa dia sudah keterlaluan? Luhan pun pernah merasakan ada dalam posisi ketika ia tidak ingin selalu mendengar tentang mendiang ayahnya tapi orang-orang di sekitarnya justru terus mengungkitnya hingga membuat dirinya berakhir menangis semalaman. Ketika itu Luhan merasakan sedih dan marah teramat dan mungkin perasaan semacam itu yang ia timbulkan untuk Sehun sekarang.

Tangan Luhan terangkat, berniat menepuk bahu Sehun yang sedang menekan tombol password pintu tapi tangan Luhan hanya berhenti di atas angin karena ia melihat tetesan darah yang jatuh mengotori lantai apartemen.

Mata Luhan hampir tidak bisa berkedip. Darah itu menetes dari punggung Sehun yang tertutup rapat oleh jaket kulit hitam. "Punggungmu berdarah."

Sehun menoleh saat mendengar Luhan mengatakan sesuatu. Menyeringit bingung kepada Luhan yang terus menatap dirinya. "Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Punggungmu berdarah."

"Ah, sial." Bergumam kesal saat melihat tetesan darah dari lukanya. "Bisa kau tolong aku?"

Luhan membisu bergulat dengan pikirannya yang saling beradu jawaban.

.

.

"Duduklah." Sehun melepas jaket hitam yang ia kenakan hingga Luhan bisa melihat rembesan darah yang mengotori kaos yang Sehun pakai.

Walau sempat terjebak pada dua jawaban yang berbeda namun Luhan berakhir mengikuti bisikan sang malaikat yang menyuruhnya menjawab IYA. Walau ia membeci Sehun tapi Luhan merasa tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Sehun dalam keadaan ini. Yah, anggap ini hanya sebentuk tanggung jawab.

Secara perlahan Sehun melepaskan kaos yang ia pakai. Memampangkan bentuk tubuhnya yang kini sudah banyak berubah di mata Luhan. Perutnya sekarang sudah dihiasi six pack yang terbentuk sempurna, dadanya semakin bidang dengan bahu lebar tegap yang akan membuatmu nyaman ketika bersandar.

Semua itu dulu hanya miliknya tapi tidak lagi untuk sekarang karena Luhan tau kalau bukan hanya dirinya yang selalu berada dalam pelukkan Sehun.

"Kau bisa memasangkan ini kan?" Sehun duduk di samping Luhan sembari menyodorkan pelastik putih yang ia bawa.

Tanpa memberi jawaban Luhan menerima pelastik yang berisikan beberapa kebutuhan luka seperti cairan pembersih, kasa dan lainnya.

"Aku terbiasa mengobati lukaku sendiri dulu."

Sehun terdiam. Dia tau apa maksud perkataan Luhan. Tidak lain itu terkait kehidupannya dulu di New York. Setiap Luhan mendapatkan luka akibat tindakan tidak manusiawi Jennifer, ia akan mengobatinya sendiri tanpa pernah satu kali pun Sehun hiraukan.

Sedikit menghela napas tanpa memperdulikan rasa perih pada luka di punggungnya Sehun menatap Luhan. "Pergilah.. aku tau kau tidak nyaman dengan ini."

"Aku tidak sejahat dirimu yang hanya akan diam saat kekasihanya terluka. Walau aku merasa jijik dengan diriku yang dulu tapi aku masih memiliki rasa kasihan untuk seseorang yang aku anggap perlu mendapatkannya." Luhan menunduk berpura-pura mencari pembersih luka untuk menutupi matanya yang terasa memanas. Ia sangat sensitive jika mengungkit tentang masa lalunya. "Berbaliklah. Aku akan mengobati lukamu."

"Luhan." Sehun menahan gerakan tangan Luhan, menatap nanar ketika melihat Luhan meremas katung pelastik yang ia pegang. "Aku sadar kalau aku sudah sangat jahat. Aku meminta maaf walau aku tau kau tidak akan pernah bisa sepenuhnya memaafkanku, tapi aku hanya ingin kau memberi kesempatan agar aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Setidaknya aku ingin melebur semua kenangan pahit yang kau alami dulu karena diriku."

"Tidak ada kenangan yang bisa sepenuhnya dilupakan. Berbaliklah agar aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Tidak lagi menjawab Sehun berbalik dengan diam untuk memunggungi Luhan. Secara telaten tanpa ada ringisan ngeri Luhan membersihkan luka Sehun yang mendesis sakit tertahan. Jahitan operasi Sehun sobek dan itu yang membuat darah terus keluar.

"Kau tidak memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit?" Tanpa nada khawatir Luhan bertanya.

"Aku masih sedikit sibuk. Ada beberapa komplain dari pemilik toko dan seharian aku menceknya di sana sampai tidak sadar kalau luka sobekannya menjadi semakin melebar."

"Kau benar-benar berniat menjadi pemegang Mall yang baik?"

Mendengar itu Sehun terkekeh. "Karena aku tau kau akan langsung menyingkirkanku saat aku melakukan satu titik kesalahan."

"Bagus jika kau tau itu. Aku bahkan sangat menantikan waktu untuk menendangmu keluar."

Tidak merasa kesal, Sehun justru tersenyum kecil. "Ya, lakukan itu saat aku melakukan kesalahan."

"Darahnya tidak akan keluar lagi. Aku sudah menutupnya rapat tapi itu hanya untuk sementara kau harus menjahit ulang lukanya." Luhan beranjak dari sofa. "Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Di mana Chanyeol?"

"Aku datang sendiri."

"Masih saja berani keluar sendiri setelah hampir terbunuh?"

"Kau yang hampir terbunuh."

"Biar aku antar." Sehun ikut beranjak dari sofa. "Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas lebih."

"Wajahmu pucat. Aku tidak ingin meninggal karena tertabrak mobil."

"Jika itu terjadi, aku yang akan meninggal dan kau yang akan selamat." Tanpa segan Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Luhan. "Tunggu aku di sini. Aku akan mengambil baju." Berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terus menatap kepada dirinya.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan suasana kembali hening seperti saat mereka berangkat menuju pesta peresmian. Tatapan Luhan terarah kedepan tanpa berniat melirik Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Luhan menoleh pada arah kiri tepat menatap keluar jendela. Secara tidak sengaja ia melihat seorang pria yang mengecup bibir perempuan di sisinya tanpa ada rasa malu pada mata lain yang melihat dan tanpa sadar itu membuat ingatan Luhan bergulir pada masa ketika ia berada di posisi itu bersama Sehun.

" **Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?"**

" **Apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya ketika Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan aneh secara tiba-tiba.**

 **Kini mereka tengah berjalan di bawah ribuan hamparan bintang yang berkelap kelip indah di langit petang New York.**

" **Berciuman di tempat umum seperti mereka." Sehun menunjuk pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah saling merangkul dengan bibir bertaut.**

 **Sedikit mendesah malas Luhan mempercepat langkahnya dari Sehun. "Untuk apa melakukan itu? Seperti tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan."**

 **Sehun tertawa geli dan menyusul Luhan agar kembali sejajar. "Kau malu?"**

" **Malu atau tidak tapi itu tidak berguna, Sehun."**

" **Itu berguna Luhan." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar menghentikan langkahnya.**

" **Berguna apa?"**

" **Agar semua orang tau kalau kau hanya milikku." Sebuah kecupan tanpa izin Sehun berikan kepada Luhan yang segera menghindar gugup.**

 **Pipinya bersemu merah dan langkahnya semakin cepat demi meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa geli karena kegugupan Luhan benar-benar terlihat.**

Itu adalah salah satu kenangan manis dari banyaknya kenangan yang Sehun toreh di hidupnya yang masih melekat di dalam benak Luhan. Dan mungkin jika dulu ia diberi pertanyaan kenapa tetap bertahan bersama Sehun jawabannya adalah karena Luhan tau Sehun bisa lebih banyak menorehkan masa-masa indah untuk ia alami namun malang dibalik semua kenangan manis itu ada racun yang Sehun sembunyikan.

"Kita sampai."

Pintu mobil terbuka membuat Luhan sadar dari segala lamunannya. Dirinya keluar dengan disambut wajah khawatir berlebihan Chanyeol.

"Istirahatlah.."

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat basah oleh peluh. Sekarang bukan musim panas terlebih hari sudah larut tapi kenapa Sehun berkeringat?

"Kau.. baik?" Sedikit ragu Luhan bertanya.

"Tidak, tapi aku bisa menahannya. Sepertinya kau benar kalau aku harus cepat ke rumah sakit." Bibir Sehun yang semakin memucat mengukir sebuah senyuman kaku. "Aku pulang." Berujar lemah seolah setiap detiknya terasa menguras segala tenaga yang ia punya.

"Baguslah. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Bersikap acuh, Luhan berbalik untuk memasuki mension megahnya namun baru tiga langkah sebuah pekikkan terkejut dari para maid terdengar hingga membuat Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun yang jatuh pingsan.

.

.

"Dia terkena infeksi dan faktor lainnya dia terlalu kelelahan. Umunnya seorang pasien yang melakukan operasi besar diizinkan pulang paling cepat satu minggu sejak hari operasi, setidaknya sampai jahitannya mengering tapi tuan Sehun justru terluka saat jahitannya masih basah dan parahnya membiarkan luka sobeknya menginap. Hal itu yang membuat dirinya terkena infeksi, tapi aku sudah menjahit kembali luka operasinya." Seorang dokter menjelaskan kepada Luhan yang terus menatap Sehun yang masih tertidur karena efek obat bius.

Sebuah operasi kecil untuk menutup rapat kembali luka sobek Sehun dilakukan di rumah Luhan yang tidak perlu kau pikirkan hal apa yang tidak ada di sana. Karena hampir semua peralatan medis disediakan demi menyamankan sang nona besar yang terkadang menolak untuk dirawat di rumah sakit jika sakit. Bahkan semua dokter di Korea pun merasa cemburu dengan peralatan canggih yang Luhan miliki.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa pergi."

Dokter yang terlihat berada di usia empat puluhan itu membungkuk kepada Luhan dan berlalu hanya menyisakan Luhan bersama Chanyeol.

"Nona, apa sebaiknya kita tidak memindahkannya ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku akan memindahkannya saat dia sadar."

"Lalu kenapa kita harus menyelamatkannya? Maksudku bukankah nona membenci tuan Sehun."

Luhan menoleh, menatap Chanyeol secara tajam. "Jadi aku harus membiarkannya mati dan membuat semua orang semakin menyudutkanku?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa Chanyeol." Pandangan Luhan kembali jatuh kepada Sehun. "Keluarlah dan urusi saja penismu untuk perempuan bermata sipit itu."

"Perempuan bermata sipit?" Chanyeol bergumam bingung.

"Aku tau kalau kau sedang mendekati Baekhyun."

Seketika Chanyeol menjadi salah tingkah. Dirinya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyuman malu karena tidak menduga kalau nona besarnya tau jika dirinya sedang menjalin pendekatan bersama Baekhyun.

Dengan canggung Chanyeol memundurkan langkah. "Panggil saya jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu." Membungkuk sopan dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar, Luhan mendekati Sehun dan mencek selang infuse yang menancap pada nadi Sehun. Kemudian tangan Luhan beralih pada kening untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Sehun yang masih terasa penas. Pria ini mengalami demam tinggi.

Hampir Luhan ingin menjauh dari Sehun namun tak terduga Sehun justru menggenggam tangannya secara lemah. "Jangan pergi." Ucapan itu terdengar amat pelan. "Temani aku." Perlahan mata itu terbuka, menatap Luhan sayu.

Sehun benar-benar terlihat dalam keadaan buruk, namun sebisa mungkin Luhan membuang rasa ibanya. "Istirahatlah untuk sementara waktu di rumahku. Di depan pintu sudah ada maid yang akan membantumu jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Genggaman lemah itu Luhan lepas dengan acuh. "Aku pergi." Berujar enteng seolah tidak memiliki rasa khawatir sedikitpun dan pergi dari hadapan Sehun yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

.

.

"Kenapa Sehun mau saja mengorbankan nyawa untuk wanita seperti Luhan?"

Segerombolan wanita duduk melingkari meja bundar yang terletak di tengah. Sekarang jam makan siang dan karyawan Guman Group menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mengisi perut sekaligus mengomentari apa yang sekarang sedang menjadi pembahasan panas. Yaitu soal hubungan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Benar. Sehun terlalu tampan untuk wanita jahat seperti Luhan."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan atasan kita sendiri? Kalian seperti manusia tidak tau diri." Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja lewat dan mendengar apa yang mereka bincangkan menyela sengit.

"Jangan ikut campur Baek.. cari kesenanganmu sendiri." Wanita pertama berdiri dengan tatapan kesal. "Lagipula apa yang salah dari ucapan kami? Semua orang pun tau kalau wanita itu keturunan iblis dari neraka."

"Jaga ucapanmu Kim Ah Young! Jika bukan dari Luhan kau tidak akan bisa memiliki itu, itu, itu dan itu." Baekhyun menunjuk satu-satu apa yang Ah Young kenakan. "Mulutmu terlalu lancang untuk mengomentari nona Luhan."

"Jangan munafik Baek, aku tau kau pun tidak menyukai Luhan." Wanita kedua ikut berdiri dengan wajah menantang. "Kau membelanya hanya karena kau sedang mendekati Chanyeol kan?"

"Yak! Jangan libatkan Chanyeol di sini. Aku memang tidak menyukai Luhan tapi aku lebih tidak menyukai kalian yang tidak bisa menghormatinya dan tidak memiliki rasa terimakasih kepada Luhan yang sudah sudi menggaji wanita tidak berotak macam kalian!" Nada suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi hingga menyita perhatian semua orang termasuk dari yang tidak sengaja lewat. "Yang ada di otak kalian hanya kuku-kuku palsu juga wajah buatan rumah sakit murahan. Kau pikir payudaramu terlihat sexy setelah dioperasi? Pria penggila seks pun akan merasa jijik untuk menyentuhnya." Baekhyun berujar dengan wajah yang ia buat seperti menahan muntah.

Ah young menggeram kesal sekaligus menahan malu saat orang-orang disekitar mereka berbisik dengan tawa mengejek. Matanya berkilat merah dengan tangan yang siap untuk menjambak rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku menghitung laporan pemasukan dari pabrik roti yang menurun."

Namun suara itu membuat Ah Young dan teman-temannya sekaligus Baekhyun mendelik dengan bulu kuduk meremang.

"Aku kira itu hanya karena persaingan pasar. Tapi ternyata karyawanku tidak bekerja dengan baik." Luhan mengambil langkah maju dan berhenti tepat di tengah para tersangka yang sudah membuat keributan. "Dibanding membicarakan bagaimana cara meningkatkan marketing ternyata kalian lebih suka membicarakan gossip murahan yang sedang beredar." Mendecih geli dengan pandangan mengamati. "Jadi apa aku membayar kalian setiap bulan untuk melakukan itu?"

Semuanya tidak hanya Ah Young ataupun Baekhyun menunduk dengan tangan bertaut resah. Tidak berani untuk menjawab karena bernapas pun bahkan sangat berat untuk mereka lakukan.

"Jutaan won yang masuk ke dalam rekening kalian apa kalian pikir itu untuk membuat keributan di kantorku? Jika tidak ada hal berguna yang bisa kalian lakukan, aku akan tanpa segan menedang kalian keluar layaknya seekor babi tidak berguna." Ucapan Luhan terdengar penuh penekanan dan sarat akan ancaman. "Tingkatkan pemasukan di pabrik roti untuk bulan depan jika kalian gagal aku akan memecat yang terburuk dari kalian semua." Luhan berlalu diiringi bisikkan dari karyawan lain yang membicarakan kemalangan yang menimpa Ah young juga teman-temannya.

Namun Baekhyun hanya diam, berdiri dengan kening berkerut tipis. Ia tidak bekerja dibagian pemasaran ataupun bagian untuk pabrik roti, jadi apa ancaman Luhan hanya berlaku bagi Ah young dan teman-temannya?

Ah, membingungkan. Biar ia tanyakan nanti.

"Kau selamat, Baek." Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya melihat dari kejauhan tanpa berani ikut campur berseru senang. "Lain kali jangan lagi mencari keributan. Pekerjaanmu bisa terancam."

"Aku hanya merasa gemas, Soo." Baekhyun mulai mengambil langkah diikuti Kyungsoo yang setia berada di sampingnya. "Mereka tidak tau terima kasih. Walaupun Luhan memang jahat tapi sebagai bawahan kita harus tetap menghormatinyakan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. "Tapi aku pikir nona Luhan tidak sejahat itu."

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Heuuumm.. jika dilihat dari wajahnya dia seperti memiliki sifat yang lembut. Lagipula dia tidak pernah memecat pegawainya hanya karena menjatuhkan sendok saat makan malam seperti yang ada di drama-drama."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Kau benar. Dia pun tidak menghukumku."

Mereka saling balas senyuman lebar dan keluar dari Kafeteria dengan langkah riang. Di sisi lain, Luhan yang mendengar itu semua tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang berlawanan arah dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

.

.

Para maidnya menerima tas juga melepaskan Blazer yang Luhan kenakan ketika dirinya baru sampai ke rumah selepas dari kerja. Kaki Luhan yang masih terbalut high heels melangkah untuk menuju kamarnnya sendiri namun terhenti ketika melihat maid lain turun dari lantai dua membawa nampan berisi berbagai macam makanan.

"Untuk apa semua makanan itu?"

Para maid itu berhenti, menghadap Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk sebagai bentuk sopan satun. "Kami membawanya dari kamar tuan Sehun, nona. Tuan Sehun menolak untuk memakannya."

"Tuan Sehun tidak mau makan juga tidak meminum obatnya sejak pagi." Maid lain yang tidak lain adalah Sena dengan sengaja menyela. Di matanya Sehun itu sangat romantis karena rela berkorban untuk Luhan dan entahlah Sena terobsesi untuk melihat Luhan dan Sehun berpacaran. Anggap dia labil karena sebelumnya ia amat menyukai Luhan bersama Yifan tapi sekarang Sena ingin nona besarnya itu menyatu dengan Sehun.

"Bawa kembali makanan itu ke atas."

Yes! Sena menjerit senang di dalam hati karena triknya berhasil membuat Luhan sendiri yang akan memaksa Sehun untuk makan.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar berniat ingin meninggal di rumahku?" Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Luhan ucapkan setelah memasuki kamar yang Sehun tempati. "Taruh makanannya di situ."

Para maid kembali meletakan makanannya di meja nakas dan berdiri di belakang Luhan.

Sehun sendiri yang tengah mengenakan kemeja hanya menoleh sesaat kepada Luhan sembari terus mengancing kemejanya. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan meninggal di rumahmu." Berbalik menghadap Luhan setelah sudah dalam keadaan rapi.

"Kalian boleh keluar."

Para maid keluar mengikuti perintah Luhan dengan langkah pelan.

"Kau berniat pergi?" Kening Luhan berkerut sembari mengamati Sehun yang masih merapikan kerah lengan kemejanya.

"Ya, banyak yang harus aku urus."

"Kau benar-benar ingin mendapat sanjuangan dari Harry Edison? Ini bukan dirimu, Sehun."

Pandangan Sehun teralih kepada Luhan yang menatap dirinya datar. "Mendapat sanjuangan atau tidak aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk tanggung jawab yang kau berikan. Mungkin kau benar jika ini bukan diriku tapi semua orang memiliki hak untuk memperbaiki diri, Luhan." Sehun mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Luhan. "Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku."

"Itu hanya untuk menghindari berita yang lebih buruk." Jawaban Luhan terdengar ketus.

"Kau bisa membuangku jika benar-benar untuk itu. Aku tau kau tidak akan sekejam itu." Sehun tersenyuman tipis. "Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Sebuah usakan lembut dari tangan Sehun pada puncak kepalanya Luhan rasakan mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Ia benci Sehun memperlakukan dirinya seperti dulu. Penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang palsu yang hanya berujung menusuk dirinya. Luhan berbalik menatap punggung Sehun yang sudah akan menarik knop pintu. "Jangan bersikap seperti kita ada dalam posisi baik, Oh Sehun."

Dan perkataan Luhan mampu membuat Sehun terdiam sebelum dirinya pun berbalik kembali kepada Luhan.

"Aku membiarkanmu hanya karena merasa kasihan dengan situasi sulit yang kau alami. Aku diam bukan berarti karena aku menerima kembali kehadiranmu. Semuanya selalu memiliki masanya dan aku sekedar ingin menyaksikan seberapa lama kau mampu bertahan untuk berada dalam dunia seperti ini." Luhan tersenyum mengejek. "Ini tidak akan mudah untuk manusia sepertimu, Oh Sehun."

"Jika seperti itu, diamlah dengan baik dan hanya menyaksikan. Suatu saat aku akan menggenggam dunia yang kau maksudkan." Sehun mengambil beberapa langkah menghampiri Luhan. "Jangan bermain bom dengan seseorang yang selalu meledakan bom, Luhan. Karena itu hanya akan membahayakanmu." Tatapan Sehun beradu serius dengan bola mata Luhan. "Aku pun akan menyaksikan seberapa lama kau sanggup bertahan dengan dirimu yang sekarang." Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi kanan Luhan dengan sentuhan lembut. "Aku akan diam, menunggumu berlari dan memeluk diriku kembali seperti dulu." Berucap pasti sebelum wajahnya mendekat kepada Luhan yang hanya terpekur bisu.

Jarak mereka semakin terkikis. Dengan pandangan mata yang saling bertaut erat, Sehun memiringkan kepala saat merasakan hembusan napas Luhan menyapa kulit pucatnya. Bibir Sehun mulai menyentuh permukaan bibir Luhan namun sebuah debumam keras membuat keduanya menoleh terkejut pada arah pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Chap 14 up dengan lolanya lmao The Secret Past masih tahap loading ya. Tahan-tahan nanti aku post kalo udah rampung^^

Itu yang ganggu siapa hayo? Yifan? Chanyeol? Atauu? TBCnya ga keceh banget lah lmao tapi tetep ya, aku tunggu reviewnya^^ Buat yang pada minta maaf karena jarang review atau lain-lainnya haha ga perlu minta maaf^^ satu review kalian aja itu udah cukup ko^^ aku yang minta maaf karena sering ngaret up atau mungkin FFku yang ga sesuai selera kalian^^ Maafkan segala kekuranganku sebagai author abal2 ini ya TT

Pada larang Luhan buat iba ke Sehun lol iya, iya… pelan-pelan. Jungsoo masih hidup karena masih dibutuhkan lmao Yifan ga muncul lagi. Maaf ya /bow/

Vivioh : iya, nanti ada waktunya ya.

Mustika253 : Yipan masih ada saya hahaha iya bener bgt lol

Runhanxi : padahal aku selalu up deh. Ok aku usahain makin cepet tapi kalo lamapun tolong dimaklumi. Aku bukan ikan yang Cuma hidup di air hahaha

Kawaiimao & PXNKAUTUMNXXX : aw, thank you.

Kkkimsu614 : cocoklah, tapi lama ga papa ya lol

Selenia oh : banyak yg suka karaktermu tu hahaha

Kulya sa & unkonwn: lagi aku usahakan secepatnya.

Xiaohimelu : Salah yee hahah biasku Luhan tapi gilanya ke Sehun lol

Ikanovs : siiipppp.. makasih^^

Baekbeelu & yehethun: ga masalah. Maksih udah baca^^

Nopwillinekaisoo : Aku juga ga paham sama sifat Sehun haha /ditabok/ iya, Cuma pemeran pembantu. Biasalah.. kalo hidup barengan lama kan mau nyebelin gimanapun pasti sayang aw

Aleazurabooyunjae : Masih ada aku, tenang lol minal aidzin wal faidzin juga ya^^

Review FF ini udah tembus 1k^^ dari banyaknya review selalu ada bad review yang kadang bikin down. Ga sedih si tapi lebih pengen bicara empat mata. Berhubung akun mereka ga bisa di inbox jadi buat yang ngerasa aja aku mau bilang. **FF ku gini, banyak kekurangan iya. Cerita ga bagus juga mungkin. Tapi seburuk-buruknya FF ku kalian ga punya hak buat mencaci. Walau kalian memang salah satu yang baca tapi kalian bukan ada diposisi untuk membash FFku. Membash sama mengkritik beda loh ya. Kalo mengkritik aku masih terima karena masih memberi saran buat diperbaiki. Tapi membash itu udah kelewatan. Jadi author itu ga gampang. Kadang aku begadang sampe subuh kalo ga punya waktu nulis di jam normal. Aku post FF pun ga ada uang yang bisa diterima, jadi apa susahnya tinggal close tab aja kalo ga suka? Ga usah nulis yang aneh2. Atau kalian sengaja review gitu pake akun yang ga bisa diakses karena iri? Kalo iya, ga guna.. kata2 kasar kalian itu cuma aku anggap bemo lewat. Kesukuran aku tanggepin lmao**

Untuk yang selalu review dan kasih support^^ terimakasih banyak ya.. review kalian yang bikin aku semangat^^ Aku bakal terus belajar buat bisa lebih baik. Kita ketemu di next chap ya^^ untuk yang follow dan favorit juga thanks^^

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^ See you.. love you all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhwa keluar dari dalam mobil yang membawanya ke dalam area rumah Luhan. Matanya menatap kagum akan kemegahan rumah Luhan yang begitu besar dan luas. Seorang Maid menghampiri Eunhwa dan membungkuk kepada Eunhwa yang tersenyum tipis.

.

.

"Tuan Sehun dan nona Luhan berada di lantai dua. Mari saya antar." Ketua pelayan berjalan di depan Eunhwa yang mengekor di belakang.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar dan mempersilakan Eunhwa untuk membuka pintunya sendiri. Dengan baik Eunhwa tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih, menarik knop pintu dengan pelan sebelum ia kembali menutupnya secara cepat.

Ketua maid menyeringit karena Eunhwa terlihat seperti tengah terkejut. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Ah, tidak. Sepertinya kita datang di saat yang tidak tepat."

Semakin dibuat bingung karena Eunhwa mengambil langkah pergi tergesa-gesa.

"Ibu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sehun yang keluar dari dalam menegur kaget akan kehadiran ibunya yang datang tiba-tiba. Seingatnya dia tidak meminta ibunya datang.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya datang kemari." Mengerti akan keadaan Luhan berujar enteng dan mendekati Eunhwa yang terdiam tak jauh dari mereka. "Selamat datang nyonya." Membungkuk sopan den menunjukkan satu ukiran senyuman tipis.

.

.

"Silakan nikmati minumanmu."

"Ah, ya." Eunhwa mengambil cangkir berisikan teh yang maid Luhan siapkan.

Kini mereka berada di salah satu ruang tamu dengan kehangatan api unggun yang berkobar di perapian.

"Maaf, aku menghubungimu dengan mendadak."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru berterim kasih karena sudah memberitahuku tentang kondisi Sehun."

Mendengar namanya disebut Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan yang mengambil peran sebagai malaikat anggun. "Ibu kenapa datang kemari?" Melirik jengah kepada Eunhwa yang kedatangannya sama sekali tidak Sehun harapkan.

Sampai sekarang Tiffany bahkan masih tinggal di Hotel, tapi dengan baiknya Luhan justru membuat ibunya kembali datang.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sehun? Kau tidak senang karena ibu datang? Kau tidak tau bagaimana khawatirnya ibu saat Luhan memberitahu ibu tentang kejadian itu? Anak bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menghubungi ibu saat kau ada di rumah sakit!" Eunhwa berteriak kesal namun saat sadar jika dirinya terlepas kendali, ia berdehem dan menyelipkan juntaian rambutnya pada sela telinga.

"Bukan seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak membutuhkan ibu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Ibu tidak peduli. Ibu akan berada di Korea sampai kau benar-benar sembuh. Luhan, terima kasih karena kau sudah menjaga Sehun."

Terkekeh kecil Luhan menggeleng. "Itu tidak sulit untuk menjaga seekor singa yang tertembak. Benarkan, Oh Sehun? Karena singa itu menjadi jinak saat dirinya terluka dan kesakitan."

Sehun hanya menanggapi ucapan ketus Luhan dengan senyuman miring. "Tapi kau tidak akan tau, akan menjadi apa singa itu saat pelurunya sudah dikeluarkan." Ia beranjak dari kursi. "Terma kasih untuk kebaikanmu. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Luhan hanya diam, jemarinya tanpa terkendali meremas lengan sofa yang ia duduki. Eunhwa ikut bangun dan menyusul Sehun yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan sana. Meninggalkan Luhan yang mendecih seorang diri.

.

.

"Untuk project Buccellati kita tengah menyusun jadwalnya untuk bertemu tuan Sam." Chanyeol berujar kepada Luhan yang duduk di kursi kantornya.

"Siapa yang akan pergi?"

"Tuan Sehun."

Luhan menutup document yang tengah ia baca. "Tidak usah membantunya. Biar dia bekerja sendiri."

"Baik nona." Chanyeol membungkuk saat Luhan melewati dirinya. "Anda mau ke mana?"

"Mall. Aku membutuhkan hiburan."

.

.

Semua pegawai yang bekerja di toko tas bermerk Prada, membungkuk hormat demi menyambut kedatangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Ia memasuki toko seorang diri karena Chanyeol dan Woo bin hanya berdiri di depan pintu seperti patung penjaga yang tidak akan pergi tanpa perintah Luhan.

Manager toko menjadi satu-satunya orang yang pantas melayani Luhan, sehingga dia selalu mengikuti Luhan yang tengah melihat-lihat tas keluaran terbaru yang memiliki kualitas terjamin juga design yang mewah.

Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan karena harganya pun sanggung membuatmu tercengang seperti apa yang tengah dialami Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo. "Lima be..las ribu dolar! Lima belas ribu dolar hanya untuk satu tas? Coba hitung itu dengan mata uang kita, Kyungsoo."

"Sudah aku katakan, Baek. Jangan masuk kemari."

"Astaga, bagaimana mungkin manusia kaya membuang uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk satu tas sementara begitu banyak manusia kelaparan di dunia ini. Mereka bodoh atau tidak memiliki otak?"

"Tapi manusia bodoh itu lah yang memberimu makan."

"Oh, astaga!" Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan nyawa ketika melihat Luhan berada di samping kiri mereka. Kyungsoo bahkan mengkirut ia berlindung di belekang Baekhyun yang membungkuk kaku. "Selamat so..re, nona."

"Apa aku sejahat itu sampai membuat kalian ketakutan?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu, tentu saja tidak seperti itu. Kami hanya terkejut karena bertemu anda di sini." Baekhyun membantah dengan kegugupan kentara walau kenyataannya dia memang tengah menahan mulas karena ketakutan.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah tau seberapa pentingnya tas-tas ini untuk manusia kaya." Luhan berujar, mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari meliihat tas-tas yang sempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo incar. "Tas-tas ini seperti keajaiban untuk kami, tidak peduli di mana dan apa yang kau pakai, tas-tas ini mampu meninggikan nilaimu di mata orang lain. Tas-tas ini juga bisa membuatmu bangga pada dirimu sendiri atas semua kerja keras yang sudah kau lakukan. Seperti perasaan, **wow.. kau bisa mendapatkan ini.** "

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak lagi memegang lengan Baekhyun erat saat mendengar Luhan berkata dengan nada ringan. Melihat itu kening Luhan bertaut tipis. "Ada yang aneh?"

"Ya? Ah, tidak nona." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tapi tetap saja tas itu terlalu mahal untuk kami. Kami sudah cukup puas dengan yang kami miliki."

"Puas bukan berarti bangga. Ambilah satu tas yang kalian mau."

"Apa?" Bersamaan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tercengang. Mereka menatap tidak percaya kepada Luhan. Seingatnya tidak ada malaikat yang baru saja mereka selamatkan, tidak ada kebaikan besar yang mereka lakukan hari ini, jadi kenapa Luhan bersikap seperti ini?

"Kalian menolak?"

"TIDAK!" Mereka berseru serempak sebelum menutup mulut mereka yang sudah berkata lancang. Melirik malu kepada Luhan yang tersenyum tipis.

"Jadikan tas itu satu kebanggaan kecil kalian untuk mendapatkan kebanggaan yang lebih besar."

Keduanya membungkuk dan berucap terimakasih sebelum bersorak diam-diam saat Luhan berbicara pada manager toko.

.

.

"Makanlah."

Setelah keluar dari toko tas kini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali dibuat bersorak karena Luhan mengajak mereka untuk makan malam tanpa mau mereka tolak. Dengan masing-masing satu paper bag berisikan tas di samping kiri, mareka mulai menyantap hidangan malam yang disajikan sendiri oleh koki restoran. Sungguh, kehidupan surga!

"Kai kekasihmu?"

"Kai? Ya, untuk saat ini dia masih kekasihku, nona."

"Kalian putus?" Baekhyun menyela dengan pandangan menyelidiki.

"Tidak, Baek tapi Kai benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia masih sering menghubungi nomor-nomor wanita lain."

"Yaaa! Jika seperti itu putuskan saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan dari pria berengsek seperti, Kai. Benarkan nona Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum sembari mengangguk saat melihat Baekhyun ataupun Kyungsoo tidak sekaku sebelumnya. Ia merasa nyaman untuk berada di sekitar mereka. Sepertinya tidak salah untuk membuka sebuah pertemanan, setidaknya Luhan ingin mencoba merasakan memiliki seseorang yang kau sebut sebagai teman.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, berapa harga tas kita?"

"Astaga, aku melupakannya, Baek. Apa DUA PULUH RIBU DOLAR?"

"Aku kira tidak semurah itu. Bukankan kah kita memilih yang seharga DUA PULUH LIMA RIBU DOLAR?"

"Coba hitung dengan mata uang Korea, Baek!"

"Jangan, itu bisa membuatmu pingsan jika terkejut! Tas kita ini keluaran terbatas dari Prada. Ingat itu."

Kim Ah Yeoung bersama sekerumpulan temannya melirik benci kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan sembari menenteng tas baru yang mereka miliki. Saling berujuar sengit seperti ingin memutilasi Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun yang berteriak secara disengaja.

.

.

"Bisa nanti malam kau temani aku?"

"Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua, aku bosan di hotel sendirian."

Sehun melepaskan Tiffany yang tengah memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan mengelus rambut panjang milik Tiffany. "Aku tidak bisa, aku memiliki jadwal."

"Bersama Luhan?"

"Kau tau jika kami bekerja sama." Sehun menjawab santai dan mengenakan pakaian yang sudah terletak di atas ranjang.

"Kau selalu mementingkan Luhan. Apa kau sudah tidak peduli padaku?"

"Jika aku tidak peduli padamu untuk apa aku datang menemanimu semalam sementara ada ibu di apartemen? Jangan bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan. Aku pergi" Sebuah ciuman Sehun sematkan di bibir Tiffany sebelum ia keluar dari kamar hotel yang Tiffany tempati.

Mendecih kesal, Tiffany mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas dan menghubungi seseorang di sebrang sana. "Temani aku nanti malam, ok? Aku ingin menghabiskan uang yang Sehun berikan semalam." Berujar gembira sembari mengipas satu lembar cek yang ada di tangannya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan."

Sehun membalas sesempat mungkin pada pegawai yang menyapanya. Dirinya pun tak terlewat membungkuk kepada Luhan yang berselisih jalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun kepada Luhan.

Akhir-akhir ini tepat sejak malam itu Sehun menjadi bersikap aneh. Dia tidak pernah lagi mendekat atau sekedar memanggil Luhan. Dia hanya akan berbicara untuk kepentingan pekerjaan dan setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Bahkan pada yang lainnya pun Sehun bersikap sopan juga santun, ia tidak lagi bertingkah arogan dan semena-mena.

Melihat itu Luhan merasa lega, setidaknya ia tidak lagi harus mengeluarkan emosi demi menghadapi Sehun. Bersikap sebatas partner kerja itu adalah jalan teraman untuk dirinya agar tidak terkecoh pada perubahan Sehun yang entah hanya sebuah topeng untuk memuluskan ambisinya atau memang benar-benar perubahan secara pribadi.

"Nona, ponsel anda berdering." Chanyeol menegur dan memberikan ponsel milik Luhan yang ia pegang.

Sebuah satu pesan Luhan dapatkan di sana dari Yifan.

 **Kapan kau akan datang? Aku menunggumu di London.**

"Chanyeool. apa ada jadwal yang bisa dikosongkan?" Luhan baru mengingat jika dirinya berjanji ketika berada di taman kepada Yifan untuk saling bertemu di London. Terlalu sibuk ia sampai melupakan itu.

"Minggu-minggu ini tidak ada jadwal yang bisa dibatalkan. Anda memiliki jadwal kosong tepat akhir bulan nanti."

Tidak memiliki pilihan, Luhan mengetik pesan balasan yang mungkin akan sedikit membuat Yifan kecewa.

 **Aku tidak bisa mengosongkan jadwalku, aku bisa pergi akhir bulan nanti. Aku akan menghubungimu jika tanggal berangkatku sudah disesuaikan. Maaf, Yifan.**

Di sebrang sana, Yifan mendecih melihat sederet pesan balasan dari Luhan. Ia meneguk wine yang berada di tangannya dengan pandangan mata menatap keluar jendela, menatap hamparan London dari dalam kamar apartemn yang kini ia tempati.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan untuk ini karena bagaimanapun mereka berdua bukan seorang pengangguran, ia bisa memahami kesibukan Luhan. Hanya saja Yifan merasa khawatir kepada Luhan karena keberadaan Sehun yang tepat selalu di sampingnya.

Ia takut jika Luhan akan berbalik kepada Sehun.

.

.

Alunan musik biola dimainankan dengan melodi indah dan mengagumkan. Setiap gerakan dari pemusiknya mampu menghibur semua orang yang berada di salah satu restoran dalam hotel berbintang lima. Restoran itu menjadi tempat pertemuan yang Luhan adakan bersama semua pemegang dari masing-masing perusahaan.

"Selamat malam, nona Luhan."

Semuanya berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Luhan yang baru saja datang. Chanyeol melepaskan coat berbulu yang Luhan kenakan hingga menampilkan apa yang Luhan kenakan. Sebuah dress ketat pendek berwarna merah menyorot dengan bagian dada yang seperti menyekik payudaramu hingga membuatnya menyembul sexy menggoda semua mata, adalah apa yang membalut tubuh Luhan. Sangat cocok dengan warna lipstick Luhan yang juga sama berwarna merahnya. Walau terlihat berlebihan hanya untuk sebuah pertemuan tapi siapa yang bisa mencegah iblis cantik ini? Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya karena semua kepala bahkan berada di kolong High Heelsnya.

"Anda selalu cantik dan mengagumkan seperti biasa, nona Luhan."

"Aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Itu sebuah pujian atau curahan hati anda kepala Seo."

Semuanya tertawa menertawakan pria berusia lima puluh tahunan yang bernama Seo il. Dia sering disebut sebagai pemakan anak gadis karena memiliki seorang istri yang berada di usia anaknya sendiri.

"Nikmati makan malamnya."

"Maaf, saya terlambat." Sehun yang baru datang membungkuk sebelum menarik kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Dipertemuan pertama kau sudah terlambat, Oh Sehun. Apa aku bisa menghitung ini sebagai kesalahan?"

"Aku terlambat karena harus mengurus perpanjang kerja sama kita dengan perusahaan Jepang."

"Sehun berkerja keras untuk mendapatkan kontrak dengan Buccellati, nona. Jadi anggap ini sebuah hal yang wajar."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memerintahku kepala Kang?" Luhan mendelik kepada pria lain yang segera tergagap karena bantahan Luhan.

"Maaf, nona. Bu..bukan seperti itu."

"Kesalahan tetap kesalahan, walau sekecil apapun itu kau harus tetap meminta maaf dengan layak."

Mengerti jika perkataan Luhan diajukan kepada dirinya, Sehun membungkuk beberapa detik kepada Luhan. "Maafkan saya, nona." Berkata penuh permohonan yang justru tidak membuat Luhan puas, melainkan membuat Luhan muak.

.

.

Pertemuan itu berlangsung singkat atau mungkin sangat singkat dari biasanya karena ketegangan yang disebabkan Sehun. Tapi sampai jarum jam berada di angka sepuluh Luhan belum juga pergi untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ia justru memilih tetap berada di sana –di ruang VIP- bersama berbotol-botol wine dingin yang menyejukkan sekaligus memabukkan.

Chanyeol berusaha membujuk Luhan agar mau pulang, tapi percuma semuanya perakhir penolakan kasar yang membuatnya menyerah cepat. Ia keluar dengan pandangan lesu menatap Woo bin yang juga mendengus pelan.

"Apa kita paksa saja?"

"Kau ingin mati?" Woo bin berucap ketus sembari mendelik tajam kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku khawatir padanya. Dia tidak kuat minum."

"Kau seperti kekasih yang mengkhawatirkan pacarnya."

"Dibanding kau, aku lebih dekat dengan nona Luhan."

"Dia masih di dalam?"

Kedua pria itu menoleh kepada Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" – Chanyeol.

"Aku sengaja menunggu Luhan tapi dia tidak juga keluar. Biarkan aku masuk, aku akan membujuknya pulang." – Sehun.

Pandangan Sehun tertuju pada Luhan yang duduk di atas karpet, bertumpu pada meja bundar dengan satu botol wine yang ia pegang. Sesekali kepala Luhan jatuh walau kembali menegak dengan tatapan setengah terpejam.

"Berhenti minum, Luhan." Botol itu Sehun rebut membuat Luhan mendongak kepada dirinya.

Mendecih pelan, Luhan mengambil botol lain yang masih tertutup rapat. Mencoba membukanya walau berkali-kali gagal sampai bahu Luhan menyerah lemas. "Bukakan."

Tidak menghiraukan Luhan, Sehun mengambil botol itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU BERANI MELANGGAR PERINTAHKU! Uh, wine ku.." Luhan mencoba berdiri tapi ia hanya berakhir terjatuh. "Chanyeol.. ambilkan wine ku!"

Sehun mendecih dan menarik Luhan untuk berdiri. Sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan pergerakan Luhan yang tetap ingin meraih wine yang sudah tergeletak di tempat sampah. "Kita pulang."

"Bodoh! Lepaskan aku, keparat. BERIKAN WINE KU!" Teriakan Luhan menggema, ia memukul Sehun tanpa ada satu pukulan pun yang membuat Sehun mengaduh sakit. Luhan sudah terlalu lemas karena mabuk. "Bajingan Oh Sehun." Tidak kunjung lepas, Luhan berkata sembari terkikik lucu seorang diri. "Kau bajingan Oh Sehun. Benarkan?" Tangannya menepuk dua pipi Sehun. "Tentu.. ini Oh Sehun. Pria jahat Oh Sehun." Kalimat Luhan terdengar pelan, ia pun jatuh dalam pelukan Sehun yang hanya terdiam.

Tidak tau bagaimana bisa, tapi perkataan Luhan mampu menusuk hati Sehun sampai terasa sakit.

"Yifan.." Gumaman Luhan terdengar di telinga Sehun. "Aku membutuhkanmu. Apa kau tidak bisa pulang?"

Terpejam erat karena ucapan Luhan semakin meremas sakit hatinya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Ada apa lagi dengan dirimu Oh Sehun? Cukup saat itu, ketika berada di taman kau merasakan perasaan semacam ini. Tidak lagi, jangan lagi.. kau tidak boleh mencintai Luhan.

"Aku merindukanmu Wu Yifan."

"Shit!" Bertembah dengan amarah karena lagi-lagi nama Yifan keluar dari bibir Luhan, Sehun segera membopong Luhan yang masih sesekali meronta. Ia keluar diikuti Chanyeol dan Woo bin yang mengekor dari belakang.

.

.

Sehun hampir sampai membawa Luhan ke tempat parkir namun secara mengejutkan, Chanyeol menutup wajah Luhan menggunakan jaketnya secara tiba-tiba sampai membuat Sehun menyeringit bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Wartawan. Mereka pasti sudah tau jika nona Luhan memikiki jadwal di sini."

"Lagi?" Sehun menatap tidak percaya kepada Channyeol. Ia bahkan hampir ingin bertepuk tangan kagum akan kerja keras mereka yang tidak kunjung lelah mencari berita tentang Luhan. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Bawa nona Luhan ke kamar hotel. Astaga! Mereka melihat kita." Chanyeol berujar panik.

Sehun pun melihat sendiri lima orang dengan senjata, buku catatan, perekam dan ponsel berlari menuju mereka. Tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Sehun segera berlari tak tau arah sementara Chanyeol dan Woo bin menahan mereka semua agar tidak mengejar Sehun.

Besyukur karena tidak ada kamera di sana sehingga mereka tidak dapat mereka apapun.

"Keluar dari sini. Nona Luhan sedang memiliki tamu. Kalian dengar itu? Keluar." Chanyeol masih saling dorong dengan dua wanita yang memaksa menerobos dirinya.

"Tapi siapa tadi yang tuan Sehun bawa?"

"Itu seorang nenek-nenek yang jatuh pingsan di dalam."

"Bodoh!" Woo bin mendelik kepada Chanyeol karena memberi tipuan payah. "Itu seorang bibi. Iya, bibi."

.

.

"Aku mual."

"Tunggu sebentar." Sehun menjawab gumaman Luhan dengan napas menderu lelah.

Kepalanya sesekali tertoreh ke belakang sekedar memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Kini mereka ada di koridor apartemen tempat Sehun tinggal karena tidak mungkin untunya menyewa kamar hotel dalam kesulitan seperti ini, sehingga saat semua wartawan lengah ia menyelip mamasuki mobilnya sendiri.

"Astaga! Siapa yang kau bawa Sehun?" Eunhwa berseru terkejut saat membuka pintu untuk Sehun.

Tidak menghiraukan ibunya, Sehun menuju kamarnya sendiri dan meletakan Luhan di atas ranjang dengan dirinya sendiri jatuh terduduk karena lelah.

"Luhan?" Seruan kedua Eunhwa terdengar saat jaket yang menutupi kepala Luhan, Eunhwa singkirkan. "Bagimana bisa dia bersamamu, Sehun?" Dengan pelan Eunhwa membenarkan posisi Luhan yang jatuh tertidur tenang.

"Dia mabuk."

"Ya ampun.. anak kecil seperti dia bisa mabuk?"

"Kau berlebihan, bu." Sehun beranjak dan memasuki kamar mandinya sendiri.

Meninggalkan Eunhwa yang tersenyum sembari menatap Luhan. "Tunggu. Pakaianmu terlalu ketat, kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Biar ibu gantikan.. apa pakaian wanita sinting itu masih ada? Ibu akan mencarinya." Berkata sendiri layaknya tengah mengobrol sampai Eunhwa berlalu dengan gembira.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan lebih segar. Tubuhnya pun sudah dibalut piyama panjang yang menghangatkan. Getaran ponsel di meja nakas mengalihkan perhatian Sehun yang tengah mengeringkan rambut. Itu telepon dari Chanyeol.

" **Di mana nona Luhan?"**

"Dia ada di apartemenku."

" **Aku akan menjemputnya."**

"Tidak perlu."

" **Kenapa?"**

"Biarkan dia di sini, ada ibuku yang menjaganya. Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarnya jika dia ingin pulang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Telepon itu Sehun putus sebelum Chanyeol berkata semakin lebar. Pandangannya jatuh kepada Luhan yang juga sudah berganti pakaian tidur milik Tiffany. Jadi apa sekarang alasanmu mempertahankan dia di sarangmu sendiri Oh Sehun?

Bingkai berisikan foto dirinya bersama Tiffany, Sehun taruh di dalam laci nakas kemudian ia berbaring di samping Luhan.

"Ayah."

Kepala Sehun tertoreh saat mendengar suara begetar Luhan. Ia diam mengamati raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat ingin menangis. "Aku mohon, peluk aku ayah. Jangan pergi." Satu tetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Luhan yang terpejam gelisah.

Getaran lirih itu berangsur-angsur pilu ketika Luhan tidak berhenti memanggil ayahnya, seakan memohon untuk tetap berada di sampingnya. Sehun tidak tau apa yang Luhan mimpilkan tapi Sehun tau jika Luhan merindukan ayahnya yang bahkan tidak bisa ia lihat ketika ia kembali ke Korea.

"Aku mohon. Aku lelah ayah."

Tidak sanggup lagi membiarkan, Sehun meraih Luhan dan memeluk Luhan yang masih bergumam getir. Ia mengelus rambut Luhan yang mulai berkeringat dengan mata merah menahan tangis. Hatinya tersentuh sesuatu yang menyesakkan.

"Aku di sini." Berkali-kali, Sehun berbisik di telinga sembari mengelus punggung Luhan sampai ia merasakan Luhan semakin merapat kepada dirinya seolah mencari perlindungan.

"Ayah,"

"Ya, aku di sini." Mencium kening Luhan yang perlahan menjadi tenang kembali.

Bola mata itu tidak lagi bergerak liar di dalam sana. Keninganya tidak lagi berkerut tebal dengan gumaman pedih yang keluar dari bibir merahnya. Mata Sehun terkunci di sana, di bibir tipis Luhan yang sedikit terbuka.

Perlahan, tidak mampu mengelak. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. Membiarkannya menempel untuk beberapa detik sampai lumatan ia berikan secara lembut di bibir merah Luhan.

" **Sehuun..** **aahhh."** Suara itu muncul memasuki alam bawah sadar Luhan saat Sehun mulai turun menciumi lehernya. **"Aku lelah."** Bayang-bayang saat malam itu Ken datang ke dalam kamarnya mengusik mimpi Luhan membuat Luhan meronta kembali dengan kegelisahan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sehun yang sudah sedikit menindih Luhan beralih dengan pandangan resah.

"Sehun!"

"Aku di sini, Luhan." Menjawab panggilan Luhan sembari meremas bahu begetar Luhan.

"Tidak Ken, aku mohon, jangan lakukan itu."

Sehun tercengang ketika kata-kata itu lah yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan. Ia jatuh terduduk lemas dengan pandangan nanar kepada Luhan yang terus memanggil namanya meminta tolong.

Luka itu masih tersimpan pedih di dalam diri Luhan, tersembunyi di kegelapan pekat yang tak mampu terlihat. Dengan apa kau bisa menebus kesalahan besar itu Oh Sehun? Kesalahan yang melukai salah satu malaikat suci Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 15 up^^ WSL up setelah TSP up^^ aku lega karena FF itu udah up walau ada satu FF lainnya yang belum bisa aku up sampai sekarang TT Kemarin ada typo ya. Huruf berbaris kaya tentara lagi upacara lmao tapi itu bukan dari dokumentku, FFn yang makan sepasinya jadinya kaya gitu lol tapi udah aku edit ko^^ maaf untuk ketidak nyamanannya.

Romancenya HunHan udah kerasa belum? Dikit2 lama2 menjadi NC lol yang nebak Yifan atau Tiffany atau lainnya salah semua yeeee itu ema Sehun yang nongol hahaha gimana perasaan Sehun udah mulai ketebak? Yang ngeluh FF ini pendek maaf karena FF ini emang aku buat pendek2 per-chapnya.

MariskaLu : bukan mengkritik tp membash. Ga tau lah tapi biarin aja. Makasih^^

Mustika . dewigokil : Pinter!

Mr albino : /Bow/ TT Maaf karena ga kunjung aku up. Aku ga lupa kalo masih ada tanggung jawab di FF itu. Mohon maafkan ya.

Vivioh : Aw, makasih^^

HunHanCherry1220 : Betul! Hahaha Hannanya lagi sama mas bram lol

Siskaeka10 : Iya Ka, udah aku edit ko typonya hahaha belum ada lowongan lmao nanti aku BM ya kalo ada lowongan.

Memei122004 : Romance ga harus baikan dulu ko hahaha

Nereul : Serius? Sumpah padahal aku ga pernah liat drama itu wkwkwk

Fuckyeahsekaiyeol : Menang atau ga urusan dua lah yang penting bisa sampe end aja TT Amin hahaha tapi kalo ngalahin FF si nadya mah ga mungkin lol dia mah cabe rawit FFnya. Gigit!

Luge : Makasih.

TKsit : Makasih^^ NCnya di TSP ya lol

nopwillineKaiSoo : Hubungan Sehun sama keluarganya ya kan gitu. Sehun ga suka Harry ataupun Carey nah kalo point perasaan Sehun ke Luhan dikit2 bakal dijabarin kalo emang Sehun lagi ada di posisi itu kaya yang di atas.

DBSJYJ : Betul! Itu Trio uke udah mulai bersama yuhuuuu

Galaxyhun94 : Aw, makasih^^

Real Wu94 : Makasih. Kita liat kalo udah end nanti ya haha

Sanmayy88 : Setuju!

Untuk dua GUEST yang reviewnya menyentuh juga. Makasih ya^^

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang ngasih aku semangat dan bilang buat ga hirauin bash apapun^^ aku ga terpengaruh ko ma mereka, tenang aja. Thanks review untuk chap kemarin, aku tunggu review untuk Chap ini. Buat yang follow dan favorit juga terimakasih.

PS : TSP udah aku up, buat yang belum baca silakan cek.

Kita ketemu di next chap ya. See you.

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS^^ Love you all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Selimut tebal yang melindungi tubuh Luhan dari udara dingin itu perlahan tersingkab saat pergerakan kecil mulai ditunjukkan dari sososk wanita yang tidak berhenti Sehun amati sejak tadi. Mata berbulu lentik yang menyembunyikan sinar indah dari sang rusa terbuka walau sesekali mengerjab akibat rasa kantuk yang masih mendera dirinya.

Sembari menghela napas Luhan beranjak duduk. Satu tangannya memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut pusing kemudian matanya memfokus menatap tempat di mana kini ia berada.

"Kau ada di apartemenku."

Kepala Luhan menoleh kearah pintu. Di sana ada Sehun yang tersenyum dan mendekati dirinya yang menyeringit bingung. "Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Kau mabuk. Kau tidak ingat?"

Luhan terdiam untuk mengais memorinya semalam. Dia mabuk lalu Sehun datang dan dia? Luhan tidak menemukan ingatan lain lagi setelah itu. Biar ia tanyakan kepada Chanyeol nanti.

"Di mana ponselku?" Meja nakas menjadi sasaran Luhan untuk mancari ponsel miliknya.

"Kau tidak membawanya."

"Dompet?"

"Termasuk dompet."

"Aaaaiiishh.." Mendesis kesal, Luhan baranjak dari ranjang dan tersadar jika dirinya sudah berganti pakaian. Dengan pandangan aneh, Luhan mengamati apa yang ia kenakan. "Pakaian murahan milik siapa yang aku pakai?"

"Entahlah. Ibu yang mendapatkannya." Oh, tidak mungkin jika Sehun harus menjawab itu adalah pakaian Tiffany.

"Ponselmu.. berikan ponselmu." Penuh nada perintah Luhan menadongkan tangannya kepada Sehun.

Tertawa singkat, Sehun memberikannya secara rela kepada Luhan. Tentu, Sehun rela memberikannya karena Luhan tidak akan bisa menggunakan ponsel itu.

"Kenapa mati?" Luhan menatap aneh pada ponsel milik Sehun sebelum matanya bergulir kepada Sehun yang memegang battery sembari tertawa geli. "Berikan kepadaku."

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya." Dengan enteng Sehun memasukan battery itu ke dalam gelas berisikan air putih yang mampu membuat Luhan menganga lebar.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?" Mata Luhan membola. Ia mendelik sembari menahan rasa ingin menjambak rambut Sehun. "Pinjamkan aku uang." Ini adalah jalan terakhir untuk dia bisa pulang.

"Aku tidak akan meminjamkannya."

Tapi Sehun membuat jalan terakhir itu menjadi terutup rapat. "Aku akan menggantinya menjadi perpuluh-puluh kali lipat."

Mendengar bujukan Luhan, Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tetap tidak akan meminjamkanya walaupun kau menaikan gajiku sekalipun."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Emosi Luhan pecah. Ia berteriak kencang dan menatap sengit kepada Sehun yang hanya tertawa senang. Dengan cepat Luhan keluar dari kamar diikuti Sehun yang berjalan santai.

"Kau mencari apa?" Sehun terkekeh saat melihat Luhan sibuk mencek meja satu persatu. Ia tau jika Luhan sedang mencari telepon kabel. "Tidak ada telepon rumah di sini." Karena semuanya sudah Sehun sembunyikan.

Mendengar itu Luhan berbalik kepada Sehun yang berdiri dengan bersedekap tangan. Tidak ada perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan, ia hanya terus menatap tajam kepada Sehun. Jika seperti ini tidak ada pilihan lain. Luhan mengambil keputusan nekad, ia berjalan menuju pintu berniat benar-benar pergi tanpa apapun yang ia bawa, tapi sial! Pintu itu pun bahkan terkunci.

Mengerti jika Sehun melakukan ini dengan sengaja Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun yang masih tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang sekarang sedang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun? Buka pintunya! Aku harus pergi, berengsek."

"Aku tidak akan membukanya."

"Kau membantah perintahku? Aku atasanmu!"

"Kau atasanku jika kita berada di wilayahmu tapi sekarang kau ada di wilayahku jadi kau yang harus menuruti perintahku." Sehun menjawab tenang. Dia mendekati Luhan yang terus menatap kepada dirinya. "Tinggalah di sini selama satu hari. Aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang setelah itu."

"Kau gila?"

"Kau lelah dan butuh istirahat."

Luhan terdiam mendengar kata lelah keluar dari bibir Sehun. Selama ini hanya pada mendiang ayahnya dan Yifan ia akan mengeluh lelah. Pasti ada hal yang ia ucapkan kepada Sehun karena mabuk semalam. Ah, sial! Apa Sehun melihat sisi lemahnya?

"Bagimana.. setuju?"

Luhan menampik tangan yang Sehun sodorkan. "Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Dongsil bisa menangani pekerjaanku untuk satu hari ini."

"Baru bekerja sudah memanfaatkan sekretaris. Aku akan menganggap ini sebagai satu ke- Yak! Oh Sehun! lepaskan aku!"

Ucapan Luhan beralih jeritan saat Sehun manarik paksa tangan Luhan dan membawanya kembali memasuki kamar. "Mandilah. Sudah ada pakaian yang aku siapkan di dalam. " Mendorong Luhan ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan senyuman puas.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari dalam kamar dengan menggunakan Hoddie juga celana pendek milik Sehun. Dirinya mendesah malas melihat apa yang sekarang dia kenakan. Ini benar-benar bukan gayanya!

"Kau sudah bangun?" Eunhwa tersenyum lebar dan tanpa aba-aba menarik tangan Luhan untuk menuju dapur.

Ada apa dengan pagi ini? Kenapa dia harus ditarik oleh dua orang yang tidak ingin didekatinya?

"Aku sudah menyiapkan haejangguk dan sup ayam gingseng untukmu, Luhan." Dengan gembira Eunhwa menyajikan berbagai hidangan pelengkap lainnya seperti kimchi, acar rebus juga nasi hangat di hadapan Luhan yang telah mengambil tempat duduk. "Makan lah sup haejanggukmu agar sisa mabukmu semalam benar-benar hilang." Namun wajah gembira Eunhwa surut saat melihat Luhan hanya menatap datar makanan yang ia siapkan.

Sehun yang duduk di samping Luhan pun menoleh kepada Luhan yang hanya terdiam. "Kenapa, Lu?"

"Aku tidak makan, makanan seperti ini." Mangkuk kecil berisi nasi itu Luhan jauhkan dari dirinya.

Seketika atmosfer terasa aneh tapi Eunhwa mencairkannya dengan satu tepukan tangan. "Aaahhh.. Luhan tidak mau memakannya pasti karena dia takut jika rasanya tidak enak." Eunhwa kembali mendekatkan mangkuk itu kepada Luhan. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Walaupun bibi lama tidak tinggal di Korea tapi bibi masih sangat pintar memasak makanan Korea. Makanlah yang banyak selagi hangat. Sup ayam gingseng sangat bagus untuk wanita pekerja seperti dirimu." Pandangan Eunhwa jatuh menatap keluar jendela. "Kenapa langit terlihat mendung? Sebentar lagi pasti akan turun hujan. Makanlah, ibu akan keluar sebentar." Mempersilakan dan pergi menyisakan Sehun bersama Luhan.

Keduanya terdiam. Luhan hanya terus menatapi makanan di depannya dan Sehun mengamati raut sendu Luhan. "Makanlah." Tidak mau Luhan terus berlarut-larut dengan kesedihan yang coba ditutupi, Sehun mencampurkan nasi bersama sup ayam gingseng dan meletakannya di depan Luhan. Tidak tertinggal, satu sendok pun Sehun selipkan pada jari Luhan.

Melihat itu Luhan mendecih dengan dingin. "Sudah aku katakan, jangan bersikap seperti kita ada dalam posisi baik. Kita bukan ada dalam posisi untuk saling peduli satu sama lain."

Sendok yang Sehun genggam ia taruh di atas meja, menimbulkan dentingan pelan. "Karena itu cukup hanya diam. Jika kau terus mengelak lalu bagaimana aku bisa memperbaiki situasi ini agar kita ada dalam posisi baik?"

"Untuk apa memperbaiki tanah yang sudah retak? Itu tidak ada gunanya." Satu suap sup Luhan makan dengan tenang. Dia tidak balik menatap kepada Sehun yang memandanginya secara tajam.

"Itu berguna. Setidaknya aku bisa melunakan tanahnya agar tidak lagi menjadi retak dan tandus. Aku mohon.. biar aku melakukannya." Sehun terus menatap Luhan yang bertingkah seperti tidak mendengar apapun. Sedikit mendesah, Sehun menambahkan kimchi pada makanan Luhan. "Habiskan semuanya." Berujar pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali terdiam.

.

.

"Takken Revolution."

Luhan yang sedang berjalan untuk menuju kamar dibuat terheran-heran ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang sedang duduk di atas karpet tepat di ruang tengah sembari menunjukkan satu stik playstation.

"Ayo bermain game."

Mendesah malas Luhan melanjutkan langkah.

"Naruto Shippuden, Blazblue, Dragon ball Z atau Dead Or Alive.. aku masih memiliki semuanya."

Namun ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan kembali berbalik. "Yang sekarang harus kau lakukan adalah duduk di dalam ruang kantormu, Sehun! Bukan bermain game seperti anak kecil."

"Menjadi anak kecil untuk menghilangkan lelah itu tidak apa-apa." Bantah Sehun sembari tersenyum. "Ayo bermain Dead Or Alive."

Dead Or Alive adalah permainan yang sering mereka mainkan dulu ketika di New York, mendengar itu Luhan hanya terdiam menatap Sehun yang masih tersenyum simpul.

" **Lihat, aku membeli permainan baru." Sehun berujar dan menunjukan disc game yang baru dia dapatkan kepada Luhan. "Ayo bermain." Menarik tangan Luhan yang sebelumnya sedang duduk membaca novel.**

" **Aku tidak bisa memainkan game ini."**

" **Ini lebih menarik daripada Dragon Ball Z. Kau harus mencobanya juga."**

" **Aku akan kalah." Sembari mengambil stik miliknya Luhan mengeluh lesu.**

" **Kau terlalu pesimis. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan jika kau bisa mengalahkanku walaupun hanya satu kali."**

" **Sungguh?" Luhan menatap berbinar atas tawaran Sehun.**

" **Sungguh! Bagaimana, Setuju?"**

" **Setuju!"**

 **Keduanya tertawa. Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dan mulai menyalakan playstation. Mereka larut dalam permainan game dengan sesekali tawa terselip juga jeritan heboh dari Luhan.**

Pandangan matanya Luhan alihkan pada arah lain ketika ingatan itu seperti tereka ulang di depannya, tepat di mana Sehun duduk sekarang. Kenapa kenangan saat mereka ada di New York akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul mengganggu dirinya?

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan jika kau bisa mengalahkanku walaupun hanya satu kali."

Dan sepertinya Sehun pun mengingat hal itu.

.

.

Permainan Dead Or Alive berlangsung sengit. Kesepakatan mereka buat dengan janji Sehun akan membiarkan Luhan pulang jika berhasil mengalahkannya. Nilai untuk sekarang adalah 10 - 00, tentu Sehun yang memiliki nilai tinggi karena sejak tadi karakter yang Luhan mainkan selalu berakhir mati.

"Ya, sebentar lagi!"

Luhan mendengus kesal. Sejak dimulai hanya Sehun yang berteriak heboh dan ia hanya memasang wajah bengis ketika harus menerima jika dirinya kalah.

"Yes! Sebelas, kosong."

Melihat Sehun yang beruforia atas kemenangannya, Luhan pun melempar stik yang ia pegang sampai membentur dinding.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu stik yang dilengkapi laser. Kau tau itu hanya dijual sebanyak lima puluh di dunia."

Tidak menanggapi apapun ocehan Sehun, Luhan beranjak berdiri.

"Kau menyerah?"

Mendelik kepada Sehun yang meledek.

"Yaaaa.. nona Luhan yang berkuasa itu menyerah pada Oh Sehun. Itu hebat!"

"Tutup mulutmu atau kepalamu yang akan aku lempar sampai membentur tembok!"

"Akui kekalahanmu, Luhan."

"AKU BILANG DIAM!" Berteriak dengan napas tersengal Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa geli.

"Tuhan bahkan tidak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi!" Sehun tidak kalah, ia berbicara dengan nada tinggi karena melihat Luhan yang mulai menjauh. "Tidurlah di kamar. Aku akan mengantarmu setelah itu."

.

.

Pintu kamar Luhan tutup. Wajahnya masih sangat diliputi amarah yang kentara. Dia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini. Apa tidak ada jalan lain? Pasti di kamar ini ada sesuatu yang bisa menolongnya untuk keluarkan?

Benar! Kunci pintu utama. Sehun pasti menaruhnya di kamar.

Tidak membuang waktu, Luhan segera membuka lemari pakaian Sehun dan mencek segala sudutnya dengan teliti. Laci lemari, laci meja, kolong meja bahkan dibawah kasur maupun bantal semuanya Luhan periksa tanpa ada yang terlewat, namun tidak ada apapun yang ia temukan di sana.

Berkacak pinggang, Luhan berpikir bagian mana lagi yang belum ia cek? Matanya mengamati satu persatu dan berhenti pada meja nakas. Ia segera mencek meja berukuran kecil tersebut dan tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Hanya laci nakas yang tertinggal, laci di mana sebelumnya Sehun menyimpan foto dirinya bersama Tiffany.

Laci itu Luhan tarik.

"Luhan."

Namun belum sempat melihat isinya, Luhan lebih dulu menoleh kepada Eunhwa yang tersenyum di ambang pintu.

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

Luhan berdiri dan segera mendekati Eunhwa.

Foto itu tergeletak di sana. Foto Sehun bersama Tiffany yang tengah tersenyum sembari berangkulan erat.

.

.

"Ini teh hijau dari Jepang. Itu akan membuatmu semakin segar." Eunhwa mengambil tempat duduk di samping kanan setelah ia meletakan dua cangkir berisi teh di meja kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah kursi.

Luhan yang duduk di kursi sebalah kiri hanya menatap keluar jendela, menatap pemandangan kota dari atas sana.

"Aku senang saat melihat Sehun membawamu semalam." Eunhwa pun ikut menatap ke depan dengan obrolan yang ia buka. "Aku seperti merasakan perasaan hangat. Perasaan yang tidak ada bedanya ketika Sehun pertama kali mengenalkanmu padaku dulu. **'Aahh, dia datang' 'Akhirnya aku melihat kalian bersama'.** Perkataan seperti itu muncul di kepalaku."

"Itu hanya karena aku mabuk."

"Aku mengerti. Tidak akan mungkin mudah untuk kalian berdua kembali bersama seperti dulu." Eunhwa mengangguk paham. "Mungkin sebagai seorang ibu, aku bisa dikatakan egois. Tapi apa lagi yang seorang ibu pikirkan diusia sepertiku jika bukan tentang anak. Apa aku sudah membesarkannya dengan baik? Apa aku sudah memberikan kebahagian kepadanya sebagai seorang ibu? Pertanyaan seperti itu kadang muncul di benakku. Sehun adalah anak kandungku satu-satunya namun aku selalu merasa gagal untuk membesarkannya. Mungkin bukan karena aku membawanya ke Now York tapi karena aku banyak tidak mempedulikannya ketika kecil." Kepala Eunhwa jatuh tertunduk. "Dia menjadi pria pembangkang, nakal dan tidak dapat diatur. Aku berkali-kali selalu menamparnya dengan keras, mengabaikan matanya yang memerah karena terluka. Tapi aku melakukan itu hanya agar dia tau jika apa yang dia lakukan salah."

Luhan bergulir menatap Eunhwa ketika mendengar isakan kecil terselip di kalimat Eunhwa.

"Sampai akhirnya aku sadar jika bukan dengan tamparan Sehun akan berubah." Eunhwa kembali mendongak, menatap ke depan dengan satu aliran air mata. "Sejak dia memasuki Senior High School aku mulai memperhatikannya selayaknya seorang ibu. Aku tau jika itu terlambat tapi aku tetap mencobanya sampai sekarang. Namun ketika aku melihatmu aku berpikir kau bisa membantunya untuk berubah karena kau adalah gadis baik." Eunhwa menoleh kepada Luhan. "Aku tidak akan meminta ini sebagai wania tapi aku memintanya sebagai seorang ibu. Luhan, bisakah kau kembali kepada Sehun?" Pandangan Eunhwa kepada Luhan diliputi permohonan. "Aku tau jika ini keterlaluan. Sehun sudah melukaimu karena berselingkuh dengan Tiffany dan aku justru meminta kepadamu untuk kembali. Tapi aku mohon, berikan dia satu kesempatan, ya?" Air mata yang kembali jatuh Eunhwa usap. "Saat kau pergi tanpa pamit dia terlihat terpukul. Dia berubah menjadi Sehun yang pendiam. Dia benar-benar merasa kehilanganmu dan sejak itu aku tau jika wanita yang ada di hatinya hanya dirimu. Tapi wanita sinting itu kembali mendekati Sehun ketika ia memiliki masalah dengan Carey sampai Sehun kembali dibuat buta oleh topengnya. Mereka kembali berhubungan sampai Carey mengetahui itu dan menghajar Sehun sampai hampir mati."

Luhan terdiam, lidahnya kelu untuk merangkai kata-kata.

"Kini Sehun benar-benar dipandang kecil oleh kakaknya terlebih Harry pun mulai menyerah kepada Sehun karena sudah membuat satu perusahaannya hancur. Dia membiarkan Sehun hidup sendiri di Korea dan aku tidak ingin Sehun terus menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri karena kelakuannya, karena itu-"

"Apa kau hanya berpikir tentang Sehun?"

"Apa?" Eunhwa menatap bingung kepada Luhan yang memotong ucapannya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jika ada hidup orang lain yang Sehun hancurkan?"

"Luhan.."

"Kau memintaku kembali kepada Sehun untuk menyelamatkan hidup putramu sedangkan kau sendiri tidak tau apa yang sudah putramu lakukan pada hidupku." Perkataan Luhan terdengar datar namun penuh kepedihan. Pandangannya pun mulai nanar dengan bayangan tipis air mata yang keluar. "Apa yang membuatku seperti ini adalah karena putramu. Dosa apa yang aku lakukan padanya sampai dia memberikan tubuhku pada Ken hanya agar dia bisa meniduri Tiffany yang saat itu tidak bisa ia dapatkan. Bukan hanya satu goresan yang Sehun lakukan, tapi beribu goresan yang bahkan tidak akan mampu kau bayangkan dan terka bagaimana rasa sakitnya."

Eunhwa menggeleng, mencoba mengelak dari apa yang Luhan katakan. Tidak mungkin putranya berbuat sekeji itu, tapi Eunhwa pun tau jika apa yang Luhan katakan bukan sebuah tipuan. Ia melihat luka dalam penuh kepedihan yang memancar dari sorot mata Luhan.

"Susah payah aku bangkit dari keterpurukan yang disebabkan oleh putramu dan kau kira aku akan peduli pada hidupnya sekarang? Seekor anjing pun tidak akan terperangkap pada jebakan yang sama." Luhan beranjak dari kursi. "Pikirkan itu menggunakan naluri wanitamu, Park Eunhwa dan kau akan mengerti seberapa muaknya aku kepada anakmu." Dan ucapan dingin penuh kebencian itu menjadi kalimat akhir dari perbincangan yang sanggup membuat Eunhwa menahan sesak.

Ia tidak menyangka jika apa yang Sehun perbuat kepada Luhan sejauh itu.

"Buka pintunya, Oh Sehun!" Teriakan menggema terdengar di seluruh sudut apartemen.

Sehun yang sedang berada di dapur pun segera menuju pintu utama.

"Buka pintunya." Dengan mata memerah, Luhan menatap Sehun. Emosinya kini benar-benar berada di atas kepala.

"Aku tidak akan membukanya." Namun Sehun masih tetap kekeuh dengan keinginannya. "Sudah aku katakan, aku akan mengantarmu nan-"

"BUKA PINTUNYA, BERENGSEK!" Telinga Luhan memerah, ia menjerit sekencang mungkin sampai membuat Sehun terpekur diam.

Ada satu tetes air mata yang jatuh di pipi Luhan.

"Biarkan dia pergi."

Suara serak dari arah kanan membuat Sehun menoleh kepada Eunhwa dan ia pun melihat mata ibunya yang membengkak sayu. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka beruda?

"Buka pintunya, Sehun." Eunhwa menatap Sehun dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca ketika mengingat apa yang sudah anaknya lakukan kepada Luhan. Merasa tidak sanggup lagi menahan, Eunhwa berlalu meninggalkan Sehun diliputi ketidak pahaman. Pasti ada yang terjadi di sini.

"Nona Luhan!" Gedoran pintu dan teriakan kencang dari luar membuat Luhan segera beringsut mendekati pintu.

"Chanyeol! Buka pintunya!" Berteriak sama nyaringnya kepada Chanyeol.

Di luar Chanyeol bersama pegawai apartemen membuka pintu apartemen Sehun menggunakan kunci cadangan. Secara cepat Luhan berjalan keluar diikuti Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak sempat bertanya apapun.

.

.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol menatap cemas kepada Luhan yang hanya terdiam di kursi belakang melalui sepion mobil. "Aku sudah di sana beberapa jam lalu. Maaf, saya terlambat karena harus menunggu manager datang untuk meminta kunci cadangan." Menjelaskan, karena berpikir Luhan marah akibat ia terlambat menjemput.

Namun sepertinya bukan itu yang mengganggu Luhan. Nonanya terlihat sedih juga murung.. ah, Chanyeol tidak suka melihat Luhan seperti ini. Sehun pasti melakukan sesuatu kepada Luhan! Biar dia dan Woo bin yang memberi pelajaran pada pria berengsek itu.

.

.

Makan malam Eunhwa sajikan dengan lesu. Ia terlihat pucat juga lemas hingga membuat Sehun yang melihatnya menyeringit bingung. "Ibu sakit?" Gelengan adalah apa yang Sehun dapat sebagai jawaban. "Lalu kenapa terlihat aneh?"

"Ibu akan kembali ke New York besok."

"Kenapa mendadak?"

"Karena ibu merasa tidak tahan untuk melihatmu."

Kening Sehun semakin bertaut kentara. "Maksudmu?"

Eunhwa menatap sedih kepada Sehun. "Bagaimana bisa kau hidup dengan baik selama ini setelah menghancurkan hidup seseorang? Bagaimana bisa kau makan dengan lahap setelah melukai hati seseorang?"

"Apa yang ibu katakan?"

"Dengan apa kau akan menebus kesalahan besar itu, Oh Sehun?" Air mata mulai menetas dari pelupuk pedih itu. "Tuhan bahkan akan mengutukmu karena semua yang keu perbuat. Kenapa aku memiliki anak seberengsek dirimu?"

Sehun beranjak dan menggenggam dua pergelangan Eunhwa yang masih menangis pilu. "Kesalahan apa yang ibu maksud?"

"Meminta maaflah, Oh Sehun.. tebus kesalahanmu dengan semua darah yang kau miliki. Kau sudah menghancurkan dia.. kau sudah membuat seorang malaikat murni tak berdosa berubah menjadi iblis jahat penuh dosa." Eunhwa menatap Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Lakukan itu atau kau akan melihat ibu menyerahkan kepalaku padanya demi menebus dosamu." Pukulan kecil ia layangkan pada dada Sehun yang hanya terdiam. "Ibu mohon." Berkata lirih sebelum keningnya jatuh menempel di dada Sehun.

.

.

Ruangan itu cukup redup, tak ada lampu yang dinyalakan. Cahaya hanya bersumber dari lima layar monitor yang menayangkan putaran video CCTV yang sama, rekaman sebuah mobil yang tertabrak oleh truk besar. Luhan duduk di atas kursi, memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk. Giginya mencabik bibir merahnya hingga memucat pasi ketika kepedihan itu muncul merayapi kalbunya.

 **-Flashback-**

Saat itu, Kim Ah Yung sedang berada di dalam mobil yang sedang membawanya untuk menuju kantor. Beberapa map berisikan document penting ia cek dalam perjalanan sampai sebuah getaran ponsel mengusiknya dengan pelan. Senyuman kecil tersemat di bibirnya saat melihat yang menelpon adalah putrinya sendiri, Luhan.

"Hallo." Dengan senang Ah Yung menjawab, namun dirinya tak kunjung mendapat sahutan dari Luhan, yang terdengar hanya sebuah isakan tertahan. **"** Sayang, kau kenapa?" Duduknya menegak dengan sendirinya karena khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Luhan.

" **Ayah."** Ah Yung menegang karena tangisan Luhan. **"Aku ingin pulang."**

"Kau keapa sayang? Apa ter yang terjadi?" Kecemasan tergurat jelas pada wajah Ah Yung. Nada suaranya pun meninggi penuh tuntutan.

" **Aku** **hanya** **ingin** **pulang** **,** **ayah**. **"**

"Lalu bagaimana sekolahmu?" Mata Ah Yung melirik ke depan saat suara bising kendaraan lain terasa risi mengganggu obrolannya bersama Luhan. **"** Hentikan mobilnya." Tidak peduli jika kini ia berada di tepi jalan besar Ah Yung memerintahkan sang supir yang segera mengangguk patut. "Katakan pada ayah, apa yang terjadi?"

" **Aku** **hanya** **ingin** **pulang,** **ayah.** **Aku** **mohon**. **"**

Suara Luhan terdengar lirih memohon, hingga Ah Yung merasa tidak bisa lagi mementingkan egonya sebagai orang tua. "Ayah akan mengurus kepulanganmu tapi jangan buat ayah khawatir." Satu tarikan napas Ah Yung ambil. "Katakan ap-"

 **TIIIIINNNNNN!**

Namun belum sampai Ah Yung menyelesaikan pertanyaannya kepada Luhan, sebuah bunyi kelakson dari arah kanan terdengar hingga mumbuat Ah Yung menoleh ke sana. Ponsel miliknya terjatuh dengan napas tercekat, matanya membulat melihat truk besar itu bagai kehilangan kendali melesat cepat menuju arahnya.

bagai kilat yang menyambar, dalam hitungan detik sebuah kecelakaan tak mampu dielak. Dua mobil berbeda ukuran itu mengepulkan asap pekat. Mobil milik Ah Yung terdorong beberapa meter dari truk yang menabrak sisi kanan hingga rusak.

Kerumunan masyarakat yang melintas mulai berdatangan dengan ribut. Laju lalu lintas menjadi berantakan karena situasi yang terjadi. Masing-masing dari mereka mulai menolong supir truk, supir pribadi Ah Yung termasuk Ah Yung sendiri yang terpental keluar jauh. Keadaan Ah Yung dalam kondisi terparah karena kepalanya menghantam aspal cukup keras.

Tak lama ambulance datang. Pihak medis segera mengangkat Ah Yung yang sudah dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri. Tanpa membuang waktu ambulance itu pergi membawa seorang ayah yang tengah putrinya tangisi dengan pilu di sebrang sana.

 **-Flashback end-**

Semua itu selalu Luhan tangisi seorang diri. Matanya nanar menatap layar monitor yang masih menampilkan serentet kejadian memilukan itu secara jelas. Kadang dalam hati Luhan menyesal dan ingin memutar semuanya kembali hingga ia bisa memperbaiki segalanya.

Mungkin jika ia tidak datang pada undangan makan malam itu, hal ini tidak akan terjadi..

Mungkin jika ia tidak memergoki Sehun bersama Tiffany, ia sudah hidup lebih bahagia..

Mungkin jika ia tidak tau semua itu, ayahnya masih ada..

Mungkin jika ia tidak menelpon ayahnya, dia masih bisa mendekap erat ayahnya sekarang ini.

Mungkin..

Mungkin..

Semuanya hanya mungkin.. kenyataannya semua ini adalah salahnya. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya meninggal karena dirinya. Semua ini disebabkan oleh dirinya! Disebabkan oleh seorang anak tidak berguna.

"Maafkan aku, ayah." Rambut panjangnya Luhan jambak cukup kuat. Bahunya begetar kencang dengan tangis kepedihan yang menyayat hati. Sehun! Pria itu adalah awal mula dari segalanya.. awal dari kehancuran hidupnya yang sempurna.

Luhan tidak ingin mengingat lagi bagaimana wajah itu.. ia tidak ingin lagi mengingat bagaimana senyuman, sentuhan, pelukan ataupun bisikan lembut suaranya. Tapi perasaan bodoh ini bukan sekedar untaian kata di atas pasir yang mudah hilang ketika ombak datang. Bahkan saat dunianya sudah ia batasi, pria itu tetap ada.. pria itu tetap muncul.. pria itu tetap bersemayam di balik kebekuan hatinya yang dingin.

Seakan dia tidak mampu Luhan hapus jika bukan Luhan sendiri yang mengakhiri hidup. Haruskah ia bunuh diri? Menyerah untuk terbang menyusul ayah dan ibunya yang tenang di atas sana.

.

.

Duduk di sisi ranjang dengan mata terus menatapi ibunya yang terpejam lelap. Tangan Sehun terulur, menyentuh kening Eunhwa sembari mengingat apa yang Eunhwa katakan saat makan malam. Sehun tidak tau apa yang ibunya ketahui tapi ia tau jika semua ucapan itu memiliki sangkutan dengan Luhan.

Luhan..

Apa yang sedang wanita itu lakukan sekarang? Apa dia masih tertidur dalam mimpi buruk? Atau.. dia menangis diam-diam dalam kegelapan?

Mata Sehun terpejam ketika bayang mata penuh luka milik Luhan sebelum dia pergi kembali teringat. Bayang saat Luhan mengigau tentang ayahnya dan kejadian keji itu pun merasuk pada memori Sehun membuat Sehun kehilangan udara untuk bernapas dalam sesaat.

Luhan.. dia mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Dia ingin memeluk wanita itu dalam tidurnya seperti semalam. Dia merindukan wanita itu.. dia ingin membisikkan, bahwa ia ada di sini. Ada bersama dirinya.

Sehun membungkuk. Keningnya yang berdenyut ia pijat dengan pelan. Kenapa perasaannya menjadi seperti ini? Tidak terkendali, tidak seperti bagaimana dulu.

Getaran ponsel dalam saku memudarkan kekalutan yang tengah Sehun rasakan. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, Sehun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Hallo."

" **Sehun! ini aku Chanyeol."**

Kening Sehun berkerut ketika mendengar ada kecemasan dalam nada suara Chanyeol. Tidak ingin mengusik tidur ibunya, Sehun segera beranjak dan keluar dari kamar. "Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

" **Nona Luhan.. apa dia bersamamu sekarang?"**

"Luhan? Bukankah dia ikut denganmu."

" **Memang. Tapi nona Luhan menghilang beberapa jam lalu**. **Aku sudah mencarinya tapi sampai sekarang belum menemukannya."**

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jaket dan kunci mobilnya Sehun ambil. "Cek CCTV di lokasi terdekat. Aku akan segera ke sana." Memutus telpon dan segera bergegas keluar dari apartemen.

Dalam otak Sehun kini hanya diliputi tentang Luhan. Setiap detak jantungnya bahkan terasa menyiksa karena kekhawatirannya pada wanita itu yang kian membesar.

Jangan lakukan apapun, Luhan.. aku mohon tetap diam di tempatmu sekarang. Jangan bergerak, jangan beranjak sampai aku datang. – Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Chap 16, 9 chap menuju 25 chap.. aku datang kilat bawa WSL dengan word yang lebih panjang^^ Ada di sini yang kena galau Rdium? Atau baper karena gugatan KrisHan kelar? lol kalo aku ya, walau nangis awalnya tapi ayo tetap dukung mereka semua^^ dan semoga dengan ini kalo misal HunHan punya jadwal satu acara SM ga jadi tembok penghalang.

Wweellll! Di chap kemarin kenapa Luhan ngigau pas dia diperkosa itu karena kejadiannya sama persis. Sehun nyium Luhan pas dia tidur dan alam bawah sadar Luhan itu semacam kaya kelempar pas Ken perkosa dia. Tiffany jangan dibuang hahaha ambil hikmah dari keberadaan dia. Paham ga maksudku?

Chap ini itu penting. Bagian Luhan sama Eunhwa itu simak, cermati dengan baik supaya kalian paham ya^^ karena bagian itu pun penjelasan bagaimana Sehun setelah Luhan pergi dan bagaimana Sehun bisa balik ke Tiffany.

Juna Oh : Pinter banget!

Deerhun794 & Anggrek hitam : Kepotong? Ga ada yang kepotong ko perasaan. Kenapa? Ada masalah? Ada yang ga kamu pahami? Ada bagian yang hilang?

Vivioh & Clarissa afternoon : Siiippp!

WindaYusw : Antagonis itu selalu sejahtera yuhuuuu. Nanti ada waktunya^^

Selenia Oh : Jadian kan pas di taman? Laahhh masih ga paham? Kan udah aku terangin. Mereka awalnya dingin tapi kelamaan Luhan deket ma Yifan, lalu Yifan keluar sebagai asisten Luhan buat bangun perusahaan dia sendiri karena Luhan kan pernah bilang kalo seorang pembantu ga boleh cinta ke majikannya. Cek chap ending flashback.

Mustika. Dewigokil : Loh, ini emang kenapa? Di aku normal.. ko pada bilang kepotonglah dan kamu bilang ga rapi. Kalo aku cek itu kaya biasanya.

Wolffdeer520 : Belum tau mak. Dia Cuma paham kalo Luhan liat dia ciuman sama Tiffany.

Exobanana : Hahaha geguru di dalam celana Sehun.

Cbns : Aw, makasih^^

Aku bingung.. ini ada apa emang di chap kemarin? Jawab di review! Ada yang bilang kepotong karena pendek banget ada yang bilang juga tulisannya berantakan. Tapi aku cek normal ko, cuma ga ada tulisan TBC aja karena emang ketinggalan aku tulis. Apa di sini ada yang kaya gitu juga selain tiga orang itu?

Ok.. apa yang akan terjadi di next chap? Tunggu ya^^ review yang pasti untuk chap ini. Terima kasih buat review, follow juga favoritnya^^ dukungan serta doa juga.. maaf kalo masih ada typo, kadang typo itu muncul bukan dari document ku tapi dari ffn. kita ketemu di next chap!

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^ See you.. love you all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia pergi menuju arah barat. Nona Luhan keluar melalui pintu belakang saat semua orang sudah beristirahat, tapi kami kehilangan jejaknya karena beberapa CCTV di lokasi terdekat mengalami kerusakan sehingga kami tidak tau dia mengambil arah mana. Sekarang kami sedang mencoba melacak CCTV di setiap kawasan." – Chanyeol.

Sehun mengemudi dalam kecepatan penuh. Mengingat tidak ada kepastian dari ucapan Chanyeol, Sehun memutuskannya untuk mencari sendiri, walau dia tidak tau harus mencari ke mana. Sekarang entah keberapa kalinya Sehun turun dari mobil dan berlari di sepanjang jalan hanya untuk menemukan keberadaan Luhan yang tidak kunjung ia temukan, bahkan taman saat Luhan bertemu Yifan pun Sehun datangi dengan harapan wanita itu berada di sana karena merindukan pria itu. Tapi nihil, tidak ada yang Sehun dapatkan.

Merasa lelah Sehun berhenti sejenak sekedar untuk mengais napasnya yang berantakan. Kemana lagi ia harus mencari wanita itu? Sekarang sudah pukul dua dini hari dan setiap detik yang berputar terasa seperti mencekik lehernya hingga sesak.

Ayo Sehun, ingat sesuatu! Mungkin ada suatu tempat yang suka Luhan kunjungi saat sedang terpuruk.

Segala ingatannya tentang Luhan coba Sehun gali. Sedalam, selama apapun ingatan itu coba Sehun temukan walau mungkin hanya memberi satu petunjuk kecil, dan apa yang Sehun lakukan tidak lah sia-sia karena dia menemukan kenangan itu. Kenangan saat Luhan mendapatkan sebuah piala olimpiade fisika.

" **Kau di sini?"**

 **Luhan menoleh kepada kemunculan Sehun di ambang pintu. Kini ia ada di dalam ruangan khusus untuk menyimpan segala penghargaan hasil semua murid Horace Mann School yang didapat. Tatapan Luhan lurus memandang sebuah piala besar yang tersimpan mengagumkan di dalam lemari kaca, itu adalah piala yang baru ia dapatkan beberapa hari lalu.**

" **Aku mencarimu." Sehun ikut berdiri di samping Luhan dengan arah pandang mengikuti Luhan. "Apa yang kau lihat?"**

 **Senyuman lebar terukir di bibir Luhan. "Piala itu. Ayah terdengar sangat senang saat aku memberitahunya kalau aku menjuarai olimpiade fisika."**

" **Kau pintar jadi wajar jika kau mendapatkannya. Yang harus dibanggakan adalah jika aku yang mendapatkan piala itu."**

" **Tsk." Luhan mendecih geli karena ucapan Sehun. "Tapi tidak semua manusia pintar bisa mendapatkan piala. Tidak peduli bodoh atau pintar tapi jika memang kau bisa membuktikan dirimu pantas mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan kau akan tetap bisa mendapatkannya."**

" **Jadi apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Sehun beralih menghadap Luhan yang masih menatap ke depan.**

" **Bangga karena ayah senang. Kau tau impianku?" Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun. "Impianku adalah membuat ayah bangga. Jika nanti aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pendidikanku, aku ingin mengembangkan Mall milik ayah menjadi besar atau bahkan mungkin membuat perusahaan gabungan. Menunjukkan pada ayah jika semua ini adalah hasil dari kerja kerasku."**

" **Itu melelahkan."**

" **Kau benar, tapi cukup melihat apa yang sudah aku dapatkan sehingga aku akan kembali merasakan kebanggaan yang akan menghilangkan rasa lelah ataupun sedihku, seperti apa yang sekarang aku lakukan."**

" **Kau sedang merasa sedih?"**

" **Aku hanya merindukan ayah."**

" **Tenanglah." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan merangkul bahu Luhan erat. "Ada aku di sini." Berbisik pelan dan mencuri ciuman di leher Luhan yang tertawa geli.**

" **Baiklah, aku akan selalu mengingatnya." Luhan tersenyum kemudian keduanya berlajan keluar dengan Luhan yang sesekali menghindar saat Sehun terus mengendus lehernya, mereka tertawa bersama dan menyusuri koridor sembari bercakap ringan.**

Hanya bermodal kenangan itu, Sehun berlari menuju perusahaan induk. Tentu, apa yang sudah Luhan dapatkan sekarang adalah Guman Group, itu pasti kebanggaan Luhan saat ini karena itu adalah perwujudan dari impiannya sendiri. Dia tidak yakin jika tebakannya benar atau salah, tapi setidaknya Sehun ingin mencoba.

Sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, Sehun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang menjerit lelah. Seorang penjaga berusia empat puluhan segera Sehun hampiri demi memastikan tebakannya sendiri.

"Apa nona Luhan datang kemari?"

"Nona Luhan?"

"Ya, nona Luhan ada di dalam, tuan Sehun." Penjaga lain menyahut dari belakang.

Mendengar itu Sehun tersenyum lebar. Tebakannya tepat! "Tolong, nyalakan semua lampu."

Dua penjaga itu melakukan perintah Sehun seusai melihat Sehun mamasuki perusahaan.

"Luhan!" Suaranya menggema karena kekosongan yang tercipta. Derap langkah kaki Sehun bahkan nyaring terdengar di tempat luas itu. Setiap ruangan Sehun masuki, sampai ia membuka pintu ruangan Luhan sendiri yang sialnya kosong. Tidak menyerah ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga dan menemukan satu ruangan dengan pintu yang terbuka.

Bahu Sehun jatuh dengan lega, langkahnya tersusun memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat putaran video dari masing-masing perusahaan yang Luhan miliki di layar besar. Mata Sehun menatap pada arah lain dan di sana lah wanita itu berada. Duduk meringkuk sembari memeluk lututnya erat.

"Kau di sini?"

Kau mencarinya setiap dia menghilang, Oh Sehun.

"Aku mencarimu."

Namun kau mengabaikannya saat ia ada di sampingmu.

Air mata yang menetes tanpa sebab itu mengiringi setiap langkah Sehun. Tidak ada pergerakan yang Luhan tunjukan, wanita itu hanya diam bagai manusia bisu. Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan yang terus menatap pada layar depan sana, tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang berada di hadapannya.

"Luhan."

"Untuk apa kau datang?" Mata Luhan jatuh bergulir dengan dingin pada manik Sehun. "Bisakah kau berhenti muncul? Aku muak melihat wajahmu."

"Syukurlah, kau dalam keadaan baik." Tidak menghiraukan ucapan ketus Luhan, Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa? Kau berpikir aku akan mati?" Luhan mendecih. "Aku merasa tersanjung melihat bagaimana kau takut kehilanganku. Harusnya kau bisa lebih bagus untuk menutupi kepura-puraanmu." Ia beranjak dan dengan sengaja menyenggol lengan Sehun kasar. " Keluarlah.. aku tidak membutuhkanmu di sini."

Kepala Sehun menunduk sejenak. Udara ia hirup untuk ia keluarkan kembali, emosinya terpancing karena perkataan Luhan. Wanita itu tidak memahami betapa kekhawatiran Sehun hampir membuatnya mati karena sesak napas. "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini? Seburuk apa aku di matamu sampai kau selalu memintaku pergi?"

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu padaku? Kau tau jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, Oh Sehun." Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ketika matanya mulai memanas. "Keluarlah.."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!" Urat pelipis Luhan mengakar, ia menjerit penuh kemarahan dengan linangan air mata yang kembali terjatuh. "Kau tidak tau seberapa aku muak melihat wajahmu.. aku muak! Kau menghancurkan hidupku, Oh Sehun!" Dan isak pilu itu tidak mampu lagi Luhan tahan. Ia menangis di depan Sehun yang membeku diam. "Aku mohon, keluar.." Suaranya serak, terdengar penuh ketidak berdayaan. Ia akan semakin rapuh jika Sehun terus berada di depan matanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi saat kau yang aku cari?" Melihat bahu yang begetar itu membuat hati Sehun seperti diremas kuat. Tangannya terkepal menahan diri untuk tidak memukul dirinya sendiri yang sudah membuat wanita di depannya terisak perih. Yah, dia memang penghancur hidup wanita ini. Sehun sadar sepenuhnya akan hal itu. "Ini bukan kepura-puraan seperti yang kau kira, Luhan. Jika kau tidak mempercayai semuanya, aku bahkan lebih tidak mempercayainya. Bagaimana aku memikirkanmu, bagaimana aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bagaimana aku tersiksa melihatmu bersama Yifan dan bagaimana aku terpukul saat kau menyuruhku pergi. Semua itu benar-benar aku rasakan." Sehun menatap sendu kepada Luhan. "Aku mengetahui apa jawaban itu, aku memang menghancurkan hidupmu. Tapi tidak bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki apa yang sudah aku hancurkan?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Hanya manusia bodoh yang akan kembali pada orang yang sudah melukainya dan bagaimana kau akan memperbaiki kehancuran itu? Dengan membawa jasad seekor elang pada merpati?"

Kening Sehun berkerut saat intonasi suara Luhan kembali menajam. Apa arti dari ucapan Luhan? "Apa yang kau maksudkan, Luhan?" Sehun mendekati Luhan.

Namun Luhan mengambil langkah mundur. Ia menatap Sehun penuh luka. "Merpati itu mati saat kau menyerahkannya pada seekor elang dan sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa memperbaiki itu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengobati luka malam itu, Oh Sehun." Luhan berujar pelan, berbalik dan mengambil langkah pergi. Ia sudah terlalu lelah memendam kebenciannya kepada Sehun, ia ingin melepaskan semuanya walau mungkin memang Sehun tidak akan memahaminya.

Bibirnya Sehun rasakan begitu kelu untuk memanggil Luhan, kakinya bahkan berat untuk ia bawa mengejar Luhan karena segala gemuruh yang Sehun rasakan. Ia tau jika perkataan Luhan memiliki sebuah makna lain yang tidak dapat langsung Sehun cerna.

" **Bagaimana bisa kau hidup dengan baik setelah menghancurkan hidup seseorang?"**

" **Meminta maaflah, Oh Sehun.. tebus kesalahanmu dengan semua darah** **yang kau miliki. Kau sudah menghancurkan dia."**

" **Lakukan itu atau kau akan melihat ibu menyerahkan kepalaku padanya demi menebus dosamu."**

Dan segala bayang tangisan Eunhwa malam itu yang berputar juga bagaimana Luhan menangis bersamaan dengan Eunhwa saat di apartemen bagai sebuah kunci yang membuka kesadaran Sehun. Merpati itu adalah Luhan dan elang adalah Ken, malam yang Luhan maksudkan adalah malam kelam itu, malam di mana ia menyerahkan Luhan untuk Ken setubuhi.

Matanya mengurat merah, pipi yang semula telah mengering kembali basah oleh air mata penyesalan yang jatuh tak terkendali. Sehun merasakan dirinya tertampar cukup keras, bahkan sampai ia seperti kehilangan dirinya untuk beberapa detik. Dua wanita itu, Luhan dan ibunya tau dosa besar apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Luhan tau jika Ken melakukan itu atas dasar kesepakatan dirinya. Sekarang Sehun mengerti kenapa ibunya menyuruh meminta maaf dengan segala darah yang ia miliki karena bahkan dengan semua itu pun ia belum tentu pantas mendapatkan maaf dari Luhan.

Luhan!

Mata Sehun menatap nanar kearah pintu. Wanita itu pergi.. dia akan kembali menghilang dari pandanganmu, Sehun.

"Tidak." Sehun bergumam lirih, membantah segala bisikan hatinya yang kini menertawakan atau bahkan mencemo'oh dirinya. Dengan segala tenaga yang masih tersisa, Sehun berlari untuk mengejar wanita itu agar tidak lagi pergi meninggalkan dirinya. "Luhan!" Kaki Sehun menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, pandangannya berpencar demi menemukan keberadaan Luhan.

Tidak memanfaatkan lif, Sehun terus berlari sampai sosok itu ia temukan di depan sana, berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Tidak mengabaikan kesempatan yang telah Tuhan berikan, Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa wanita itu dalam pelukan eratnya. "Maafkan aku"

Bisikan begetar dari bibir Sehun memasuki telinga Luhan yang hanya terdiam, pandangannya datar menatap ke depan tanpa ada niat untuk memberontak.

"Maafkan aku." Pelukan itu Sehun lepaskan, ia beralih memegang bahu Luhan cukup erat. Di wajah Sehun begitu tersirat permohonan besar, air mata pun bahkan tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir, gambaran seberapa besar penyesalan yang ia rasakan. "Aku tau seberapa besar kesalahanku kepadamu dan apa sebuah penyesalanku bisa kau terima saat ini? Bisakah kau mencoba kembali? Kembali pada orang itu yang telah membuatmu terluka. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan jika aku tidak bisa memperbaiki semuanya karena kau bahkan tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk mencoba. Setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengobati luka itu dan saat aku banar-benar tidak mampu mengatasinya aku akan mundur, menjauh dari hidupmu." Perasaannya telah hilang kendali. Sehun melupakan segala batasan yang ia ciptakan.

Ia menyerah.. ia menyerah untuk menahan perasaannya yang bergejolak. Sehun menyadari jika bukan hanya sebuah penyesalan masa lalu yang ia rasakan sekarang melainkan sebuah berasaan takut kehilangan pun ia rasakan. Ia tidak ingin kembali kehilangan Luhan seperti dulu Luhan meninggalkannya.

Pandangan keduanya bertaut erat. Luhan sedikit terpekur melihat Sehun manangis seperti ini. Sehun bukan lah orang yang akan menangisi sesuatu dengan mudah. Dia keras, dia egois, dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain, dia jahat dan dia begitu kejam, tapi kenapa semua itu seakan menghilang dari dirinya saat ini? Pandangan itu terlihat tulus penuh kejujuran dan permintaan itu terdengar penuh kesungguhan, namun.. Luhan sadar, batu yang telah dilempar dalam air tidak akan mungkin kembali ke daratan. Keputusan yang ia telah ia ambil tidak mungkin bisa ia ingkari.

"Tidak, Sehun." Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam bahunya. "Aku sudah memiliki Yifan yang akan memperbaiki semuanya. Menjauhlah, agar aku bisa kembali hidup dengan tenang." Perlahan Luhan mundur, kemudian ia berbalik tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang membatu dalam kesedihan.

Apa kesempatan itu benar-benar tidak ada untuk dirinya?

Erangan kekesalan bercampur dengan luka itu terdengar di balik punggung Luhan yang tidak berniat untuk kembali menoleh ke belakang. Biarkan Sehun merasakan itu, merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ketika dulu ia diabaikan. Biarkan Sehun menelan semuanya itu sendiri agar ia tahu pahitnya dicampakan.

Satu air mata yang jatuh Luhan usap. Seorang penjaga menghampiri Luhan di depan pintu keluar. Sehun yang sudah terduduk di lantai dengan tangan bertumpu pada lututnya yang tertekuk hanya mampu menatap sendu punggung Luhan yang menghilang.

Sekarang, kau yang mengemis padanya saat dulu ia bahkan sering kau acuhkan. Sadarlah, sakit yang sekarang kau rasakan tidaklah sebesar sakit yang dia rasakan. Menggunakan apa kau akan menutupi luka itu? Dengan apa kau akan mengganti rasa sakit itu? Bahkan saat kau melakukannya kau tidak akan mampu menutup rapat bekas yang tertinggal. Menyerahlah dan gali kuburanmu dengan layak untuk hidup bersama iblis terkutuk di dalam neraka!

.

.

Sehun berjalan dalam keadaan berantakan seorang diri. Malam kian terasa dingin saat jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul empat dini hari, namun semuanya tidak Sehun rasakan karena hatinya bahkan lebih terasa dingin dari angin yang menerpa dirinya.

Di dalam mobil yang membawanya untuk pulang, kepala Luhan bersandar pada kaca samping mobil. Pandangannya menatap kosong segala bayangan kota yang tertangkap buram di matanya sebab genangan air mata mulai terasa menumpuk di pelupuk. Ia terpejam, membuat bongkahan bening itu pecah, helaan napas Luhan ambil sekedar untuk mengurangi segala sesak yang ia rasakan. Sepenuh hatinya meyakinkan jika Yifan memang pilihan tepat walau jujur Luhan tergoyah untuk memberikan Sehun kesempatan, karena bagaimanapun Sehun lah pria yang ia cintai.

.

.

Hari mulai berlalu, tanggalan kecil yang terletak di atas mejapun mulai menipis karena selalu disobek lembarnya setiap hari.

Tidak ada yang berubah di perusahaan, semuanya sama tidak ada anak baru yang masuk untuk bekerja ataupun kariawan yang dipecat. Segelanya masih berjalan normal, penyelidikan tentang pelaku penembakan pun masih diselidiki namun ada yang kini bernar-benar berbeda.

Yaitu dinginnya ekspresi Sehun serta dirinya yang berubah menjadi anak pendiam, hanya berkata untuk sesuatu yang penting. Di dalam ruang rapat, Sehun sibuk membacaa dokumentnya, mendengarkan tanpa menatap kepada Luhan yang berbicara.

Merasakan perbedaan itu, Luhan hanya bersikap sewajarnya karena berpikir mungkin Sehun menuruti keinginannya untuk menjauh. "Kau berangkat menemui tuan Sam minggu depan, tuan Oh Sehun."

Saat nemanya disebut barulah Sehun mendongak. "Aku akan mengingatnya." Berujar datar dan kembali sibuk membaca dokumentnya.

Dalam segi ini Luhan mendecih. Dirinya merasa seperti tidak lah lebih penting dari lembaran kertas itu.

.

.

Seusai makan malam, Luhan turun dari dalam taxi dengan balutan yang tidaklah normal untuk melekat pada tubuhnya. Jeans panjang dipadu kaos biasa juga coat berwarna hitam yang terlihat murahan juga flat shoes. Itu semua mungkin tidaklah aneh, tapi berbeda jika yang mengenakannya adalah seorang nona Luhan.

Baekhyun yang membuka pintu ketika bel berbunyi pun harus mengedipkan mata beberapa kali untuk mamastikan jika yang berdiri di depannya sekarang benar-benar Luhan dan bukanlah penduplikat murahan.

"Bisakah aku masuk?"

Dan saat mendengar suaranya Baekhyun baru yakin jika tau memang Luhan asli!

.

.

"Rumahmu hangat."

"Ouch.. jika aku tau nona akan datang aku akan membereskan ini semua." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan memunguti semua sampah snack yang berserakan di ruang tengah.

Luhan tersenyum melihat betapa Baekhyun terburu-buru untuk membersihkan rumahnya, seperti tau Luhan tidak akan sudi duduk jika ada satu semut yang berjalan di sana. Sembari menunggu Baekhyun selesai Luhan mengamati rumah Baekhyun yang minimalis, tidak terlalu buruk. Pandangan Luhan jatuh pada bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja kecil samping telpon kabel. Mengambilnya tanpa izin dan mengamati Baekhyun bersama sosok pria yang ada di sana. "Dia kekasihmu?" Luhan hanya memastikan agar Chanyeol tidak menjadi patah hati.

"Ah, itu?" Baekhyun hanya sempat melirik sebentar. "Dia kakak'ku. Byun Baekho. Silakan nona, aku sudah membersihkannya. Aku akan ke dapur membuat minuman."

Bingkai itu Luhan letakan kembali dan ia duduk di atas carpet dengan meja kayu pendek berada di tengah. Ia tersenyum karena ini semua, merasa sudah lama tidak pernah duduk santai seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tau anda akan menyukainya atau tidak tapi aku rasa semua orang suka cokelat hangat."

"Aku lebih menyukai Vanilla."

"Vanilla?" Gelas keramik yang berukuran cukup besar itu Baekhyun letakan di atas meja. "Aku akan mengingatnya dan membuatkannya untuk anda lain kali." Tersenyum kecil karena dirinya tidak memiliki Cokelat rasa vanilla di kulkas. Itu mahal asal kau tau!

"Tidak apa-apa. Cokelat bukan pilihan yang buruk." Cokelat hangat itu Luhan minum sedikit kemudian ia letakan kembali. "Kenapa hanya berdiri?" Menatap aneh kepada Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, nona. Aku bisa berdiri."

"Ini rumahmu ini wilayahmu." Luhan berdehem ketika tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat yang Sehun katakan dulu. Ia menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sana. "Aku datang sebagai Luhan bukan nona Luhan." Tersenyum kecil hingga Baekhyun hampir terpesona akan kecantikan alami Luhan.

Apa yang di depannya benar seorang Luhan? Luhan wanita yang ada di kantornya? Hebat! Ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Baekhyun mengikuti apa yang Luhan suruhkan, duduk dengan pandangan menatap kepada Luhan. "Apa yang membawa anda kemari?"

"Sudah aku katakan, aku datang sebagai Luhan bukan nona Luhan.. tidak usah bicara seformal itu."

"Hebat!" Baekhyun tertawa. "Apa anda memberi isyarat untuk berteman?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Waaaahhh! Hebat! Tentu saja tidak!" Baekhyun berujar girang dan itu membuat Luhan ikut tertawa. Tapi melihat Luhan tertawa Baekhyun justru terdiam.

"Kenapa?" Kening Luhan berkerut bingung.

"Tidak." Masih dengan tidak percaya dia menggeleng. "Tapi aku baru pertama kali melihat anda tertawa." Berkata jujur sembari menatap Luhan terharu. "Ah, aku seperti melihat cahaya terang di belakangmu."

"Memang cahaya apa yang selama ini kau lihat di belakangku?"

"Hitam, menyeramkan." Baekhyun mencibir kemudian dia tertawa. "Tunggu, aku akan menelpon Kyungsoo. Kau pun harus berkenalan dengannya. Walau dia lambat dalam berpikir tapi dia sangat berguna di perusahaan." Nomor ponsel Kyungsoo, Baekhyun buka, ia hanya menulis pesan meminta Kyungsoo untuk datang.

"Di mana kakakmu?" Luhan mengamati rumah Baekhyun yang sepi.

"Ah, kakakku?" Ponselnya Baekhyun letakan di atas meja. "Dia dipenjara."

"Dipenjara?"

"Dia mendapat masalah di tempatnya bekerja. Dia dituduh menggelapankan uang, walau aku yakin kakakku tidak mencuri tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Kenapa?" Luhan memperhatikan bagaimana raut sedih Baekhyun.

"Karena manusia seperti kami adalah topeng untuk manusia yang lebih tinggi. Pihak perusahaan membawa pengacara dengan bayaran jutaan won sedangkan kami hanya menggunakan pengacara umum." Baekhyun menarik napas dan kembali mengukir senyuman kecil. "Tidak usah dibahas, itu akan menyedihkan."

"Di mana orang tuamu?" Luhan melanjutkan rasa ingin taunya.

"Mereka sudah meninggal."

Dan saat mendengar jawaban pedih itu Luhan mampu merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Luhan baru melihat jika ada yang bernasip buruk seperti dirinya. Ia tanpa berkedip menatap lekat kepada Baekhyun.

"Yang kau katakan banar. Tas itu seperti sebuah keajaiban." Baekhyun menerawang kejadian beberapa hari lalu. "Tidak peduli apa yang kau pakai dan kau berada di mana tapi tas itu akan mampu meninggikan nilaimu di mata orang lain. Aku merasakan itu.. saat orang-orang terbiasa menatap kecil padaku tapi untuk pertama kalinya mereka menatap penuh kagum juga iri kepadaku dan saat itu yang aku rasakan sebuah perasaan bangga."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Ya, perasaan bangga kadang bisa menolong kita. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo? Dia tinggal sendirian di Korea karena kedua orang tuanya menetap di Jepang. Karena kami tidak memiliki siapapun kadang kami saling bergantung satu sama lain."

"Ada kehidupan semacam itu?"

"Setiap hidup selalu memiliki jalannya, nona dan aku tau kita bertiga sama.. mulai sekarang kau bisa bergantung padaku atau Kyungsoo."

Luhan mendecih geli karena ucapan dramatis Baekhyun. Tapi ajaib, Luhan senang untuk mendengarnya. Jadi perasaan semacam ini yang dirasakan ketika memiliki teman? Tenang, hangat dan nyaman, seperti kita mendapatkan sebuah tempat tinggal baru.

"Aku datang!"

Baekhyun membulat ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan sana. Luhan tersenyum maklum dan sempat terkekeh sebentar.

"Aku membawa soju juga cumi bakar sesuai pesanan, nona."

"Kau di sini?"

Chanyeol mengangguki pertanyaan Baekhyun yang masih terlihat terkejut dan meletakan dua kantung plastik yang ia bawa di atas meja. "Aku mendapatkan undangan pesta soju dari nona Luhan, aku tamu special." Berujar senang sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Yak, bodoh! Bisakah kau diam! Oh, astaga! Nona Luhan." Kyungsoo datang dengan segala keributan yang ia ciptakan.

"Mana nona Luhan?" Bersama Kai yang segera mendahului Kyungsoo begitu mendengar nama Luhan disebut. "Nona Luhan!" Dia tersenyum penuh semangat, namun Kyungsoo menarik belakang coat Kai yang sudah tidak sabar ingin duduk di samping Luhan.

"Dasar hitam tidak berguna! Kau baru saja merengek untuk pulang." Kyungsoo berujar jengkel hingga membuat Kai menunduk takut, namun raut jengkelnya berubah menjadi secerah mentari pagi saat menatap Luhan. "Bagaimana aku harus menyapamu? Ah, selamat malam nona Luhan."

"Panggil dia Luhan, Kyung. Dia teman kita sekarang."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan memeluk Luhan dari samping seolah meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ucapannya buakanlah bualan. Ketiganya tertawa dan Kyungsoo segera ikut berhambur memberi Luhan pelukan juga. "Aku senang mendapat teman baru, Baekhyun kadang menyebalkan."

"Ya, ya, ya!" Mendengar itu Baekhyun mendelik namun itu menambah suasana yang kian bertambah hangat.

Melihat itu Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Ia bahkan merasa ingin menangis, melihat Luhan yang terbiasa hanya hidup bersama tumpukan buku dan para maid akhirnya bisa merasakan apa itu sebuah kenyamanan seorang teman. Walau Chanyeol tidak sejak dulu mengenal Luhan tapi dia cukup tau kehidupan Luhan dari ketua maid. Chanyeol yakin jika nonanya bukanlah sosok menyeramkan dan jahat seperti yang orang lain nilai, seperti yang ketua maid katakan nona Luhan adalah sosok wanita biasa yang memiliki sikap lembut dan baik, hanya saja semua itu ia sembunyikan demi melindungi diri dari kekejaman hidup.

"Nona Luhan selalu cantik."

Kebahagiaan Chanyeol buyar saat mendengar ucapan itu. Dia menoleh dan melihat pria berkulit hitam dengan wajah tidak terlalu jelek menatap kagum kepada Luhan. Dirinya mendecih. Pria setampan Oh Sehun bahkan tidak Chanyeol restui untuk mendampingi nonanya jadi bagaimana dengan pria ini?

"Ayo, kita bersulang!" Baekhyun sudah mengangkat tinggi gelas kecil berisikan sojunya.

"Tunggu! Bukankah kita seperti kencan ganda?"

Namun ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Baekyun kembali menurunkan gelas yang ia pegang. "Kencan ganda apanya?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang segera menunduk, mendecih pelan karena sebal Chanyeol tidak kunjung menyatakan cinta.

"Tentu! Aku bersama Kai dan Kau bersama Chanyeol. Luhan.."

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa?"

"Eeeeyyyy.." Kyungsoo beralih menatap Kai. "Kai, telpon Sehun dan suruh dia kamari."

"JANGAN!"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat mendengar tidak hanya Chanyeol yang berseru namun Kai juga berteriak tidak terima. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Dia mendekati Kai bagai ingin mencincang pria yang segera tergagap itu. "Kau tidak mau Luhan bersama Sehun karena kau menyukainya? Sudah aku katakan! Di dunia ini hanya aku yang bersedia bersamamu."

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Cepat telpon Sehun sekarang!"

Bentakan Kyungsoo tidak hanya membuat Kai segera mengeluarkan ponselnya tapi Chanyeol pun dibuat menciut tidak berani mencegah hingga ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyesal. Melihat itu, Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng kepada Chanyaol sebagai tanda tidak apa-apa.

.

.

Ponsel yang berada di atas meja itu begetar pelan, menandakan satu pesan masuk. Tiffany yang tidak sengaja melihatnya, tanpa izin membuka pesan di ponsel milik Sehun.

 **From : Kai. 'Cepat datang ke alamat ini. Luhan sedang menunggumu.'**

"Siapa?" Ponsel itu Sehun ambil dari belakang dan mendelik kepada Tiffany setelah membaca pesan yang ia terima. "Jangan membuka ponselku sembarangan."

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku membaca semua pesanmu untuk Luhan?"

"Tidak ada pesan yang aku kirim kepada Luhan." Sehun berbalik dan membuka lemari pakaian. Dia baru selesai mandi dan Tiffany hanya diam mengamati dari belakang.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tiffany memincing saat melihat Sehun mulai berbenah diri.

"Pergi."

"Menemui Luhan?" Sehun hanya diam dan Tiffany mulai mendekatinya dengan sebal. "Aku bahkan baru datang dan kau akan pergi meninggalkanku hanya karena pesan itu?" Tiffany terus Sehun abaikan hingga wanita itu berdiri di depan pintu untuk menghalangi Sehun keluar. "Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan memanfaatkan Luhan untuk keuntunganmu sendiri? Kau bahkan sekarang mulai mengabaikanku, Oh Sehun!" Tiffany berteriak kepada Sehun yang terus menatapnya datar. "Sadarkan dirimu kalau wanita itu hanya bonekamu dan kau hanya berniat memanfaatkannya. Kau tidak boleh jatuh untuk dirinya, Oh Sehun."

"Kau yang seharusnya sadar, Tiffany! Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana? Berapa pria yang menidurimu dan berapa pria yang kau kirimi uang dari hasil kerja kerasku?"

Tiffany terkejut mendengar bentakan Sehun. Dia menatap tidak percaya atas semua perkataan Sehun.

"Selama ini kau pun sama berengseknya dengan diriku! Kau yang sudah membuatku menghancurkan hidup wanita itu dan sekarang kau mengatakan padaku untuk jangan jatuh pada dirinya? Shit! Bahkan aku rela membunuhmu hanya untuk mendapatkan maaf dari dirinya!" Sehun meluapkan segala emosinya pada Tiffany yang semakin tercengang.

Beberapa hari lalu, tepat setelah malam Luhan pergi, Sehun memang mendapat sebuah kejutan tak terduga. Dia melihat Tiffany bersama seorang pria tengah berada di salah satu Mall. Dengan rasa penasaran Sehun masih mencoba bersabar dan mengikuti ke mana mereka pergi. Tak tertuga, ia melihat Tiffany memberikan beberapa uang untuk pria itu juga melihat mereka berdua memasuki kamar hotel tempat Tiffany tinggal.

Selama ini Sehun mengira Tiffany akan merasa kesepian karena harus berada di hotel sendirian namun ternyata itu jauh dari kenyataan. Setelah mencari tahu lebih banyak wanita itu bahkan sangat sering membawa masuk seorang pria yang baru keluar saat keesokan harinya. Menjijikan!

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau kira, Sehun." Merasa jika memang dirinya tidak mampu mengelak, Tiffany mencoba untuk memberi alasan. "Aku dan pria itu, kami hanya.."

"Jangan membuat alasan yang akan semakin menyudutkanmu. Sekarang aku tau jika di hidupmu hanya ada uang.. kau rela mengikutiku hanya demi kehidupanmu, bukan? Kau sudah kehilangan mahkota raja dan kau tidak ingin lebih banyak kehilangan dari pada itu." Sehun menyela ucapan Tiffany dengan dingin. "Sejak dulu seharusnya aku sadar jika wanita yang aku cintai bukan dirimu. Kau hanya sebatas milik Carey yang ingin aku rebut bukan ingin aku miliki dan sekarang aku sudah puas untuk bermain dengan dirimu."

Tiffany tersingkir dari tempatnya berdiri ketika Sehun secara sengaja menyenggol lengannya kasar. Sehun mengetahui semuanya, pria itu sekarang tau kalau dirinya hanya berniat memiliki Sehun agar tidak kehilangan mahkota sebagai menantu keluarga Harry Edison. "Aaarrrgggttt! Berengsek!" Sebuah benda Tiffany lempar sembarangan karena emosi. "APA BEDAKU DENGAN DIRIMU, BERENGSEK! KAU PUN HIDUP HANYA UNTUK UANG! KAU HIDUP HANYA BERGANTUNG DARI WANITA BODOH ITU!"

Sehun yang sudah berada di luar tidak cukup tuli untuk tidak mendengar teriakan Tiffany. Ya, dia memang tidak ada bedanya dengan Tiffany atau bahkan mungkin jauh lebih berengsek karena semua ini berawal dari dirinya, tapi itu cukup sampai di detik ini. Ia akan melanjutkan hidup hanya untuk menebus segala kesalahannya kepada Luhan. Dia tidak akan lagi bersikap seperti pengecut.. Dia yang sudah menggores luka di hati rapuh itu maka dia sendiri yang akan mengobatinya sampai luka itu benar-benar mengering.

Di tempat lain, Luhan duduk sembari sesekali tersenyum untuk menanggapi gurauan Chanyeol, Baekhyun ataupun pertengkaran kecil Kyungsoo bersama Kai, namun beberapa kali matanya menatap lekat pada pintu utama rumah Baekhyun. Tidak tau apa yang ia harapkan sekarang, tapi hatinya bertanya-tanya. Apakah Sehun akan datang?

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Chap 17 update^^ yah, aku datang bawa WSL lagi lol jangan mikir kalo FF ini end di chap 25 karena bisa aja lebih. 25 chap hanya target tapi aku usahain biar end di 25 mangkannya sekarang word lagi aku banyakin terus karena ternyata perkembangannya baru sampai sini.. doain biar lancar bisa sampai selesai ya^^ aku orangnya kalo punya tanggung jawab pengen cepet2 dilepasin.

Di sini ada yang lagi kebayang-bayang Artifical Love ga? Melenceng banget dari FF hahaha tapi aku ga bisa tidur tenang tolong gara2 itu. Liat video fokus Sehun malah bayangin HunHan lagi enaena masa lmao ok kembali ke FF!

LuBaekSoo mulai berangkulan dan di chap ini Luhan mulai lebih membuka diri.. tapi tenang perjuangan Sehun masih panjang elah.. jadi kalian ga usah galau. Aku bilang ambil hikmah dari Tiffany maksudnya jadikan Tiffanny sebagai pengukur kadar perasaan Sehun ke Luhan hahaha jadi siapa yang puas liat adegan Tiffanny ma Sehun di atas? Jangan pada nyari Yipan, dia ada di London.. aku belum beliin dia tiket buat balik ke Korea lmao Jadi, sekarang apa? Sehun udah sadar, udah nyesel, udah buang Tiffany.. terus bakal gimana? Aku masih harus isep penis Sehun ga? Eh salah, potong maksudnnya.

Yeeeee pada kira Luhan bunuh diri, salah tebak hahaha Luhan ga selemah itu buat potong nadi gara2 baper lol

Angel Deer : emang dibutukan? Itu bener lah masa bohong hahaha

Park rara : Terus Sehunnya ma aku gitu ya hahaha

Hea : Aw, makasih..

Anggrek hitam : Aku baca semua review ko. Ga peduli log in atau ga kalo emang perlu dijawab aku jawab di next chapnya. Thanks ya^^

WindaYusw : Dia ga lupa tapi pura2 ga inget aja karena kan dia ga tau kalau sebenrnya Luhan udah tau. Tapi itu di atas Sehun akhirnya tau lol

Selenia Oh : Harapan semua HHS itu! Amin.

Bambi : Mudah2an pas.. ini lagi aku banyakin word biar nyampe end di 25 tapi kalo lebih pun ga papa yang penting 25nya udah kena. Iya, TSP nanti hahaha

meriskaLu : Lebih baik ga tau dibanding tau terus hidupnya kaya gini. Pikiran Luhan macam itu hahaha

wolffdeer520 : Iya, mak! Nanti kita mendesah ya di sana hahaha doain aja mak.

kyuMinElfcloud : iya, iya hahaha makasih.

Melizwufan : Aw, sampe sebegitunya kah?

Kimhyunie : Duh ini ga gombalkan ya hahaha aku melambung soalnya^^ makasih.

Sanshaini hikari : bisa begitu tapi emang ga pernah aku sebutin soalnya kaya aneh kak /ditabok/ jadi udah Lu aja kan udah marga masuknya hahaha /Ditendang/

Galaxyhun94 : Tepat! Peribahasanya dia yang sudah berbuat dia yang bertanggung jawab. Sehun yang udah bikin hidup Luhan hancur dan Sehun pula yang harus benerin hidup Luhan lol

Laabaikands : Aku ga up double ko^^ cieeee curhat hahaha nah yang tau mah paham kan lol belum tentu end di chap 25 dek. 25 chap itu target chapter yang harus didapat.

Chenma : Orang kalo lagi puasa liat ice cream ngiler nah si Sehun gitu, lagi ditinggal bini ada cabe kesukaan deketin ya hilap hahaha

Mr albino : Nah, iya.. baca ini dulu ya hahaha ini buat event jadi kaya aku duluin tapi nanti TW aku up.

Yuanita : Aw, welcomeback ya.. makasih, makasih.. iya di chap sebelumnya belum tau tapi di chap ini bom meledak. Dia tau^^

Cbns : KrisHan nanti ya^^

Ok, semuanya.. segala reviewnya aku ucapain terimakasih. Jangan ketinggalan review untuk chap ini ya^^ Aku tunggu! Buat follow juga favoritnya terimakasih banyak.. pokoknya thanks buat kalian semua^^

Kita ketemu di chap 18.. ok, see you^^ Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS! LOVE YOU ALL. THANKS UNTUK SEMUA YANG BACA..


	18. Chapter 18

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Berdiri seperti orang bodoh, itulah apa yang tengah Sehun lakukan. Hanya termenung, menatap pintu rumah milik Baekhyun tanpa berani mengambil langkah untuk maju. Bukan baru satu jam dia menjadi pria tidak berotak seperti ini. Sekarang jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, dua jam sejak ia datang memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan.

Udara malam yang terasa dingin Sehun hirup lalu ia hembuskan kembali. Tatapannya masih menerawang, memikirkan apa yang tengah wanita itu lakukan, wanita yang beberapa hari ini ia coba jauhi walau pada kenyataannya wanita itu bahkan tidak pernah beranjak dari pikirannya barang hanya satu detik.

Tapi dirinya sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menjadi pria pengecut, bukan? Dia akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Lalu apa yang menahan langkahmu sampai terhenti di sini, Oh Sehun? Masuklah dan temui wanita itu..

Membulatkan keyakinannya sendiri, Sehun pun mengambil langkah untuk mendekati pintu di depannya, namun pintu itu lebih dulu terbuka membuat langkah Sehun kembali terhenti dalam jarak sepuluh centi jauhnya. Sehun mematung karena sosok wanita yang ada di dalam pikirannya itu sekarang terwujud nyata tepat di depan matanya. Dengan pandangan serius, ia memperhatikan penampilan Luhan yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya sebelum kemudian satu senyuman samar terukir di bibir Sehun.

Ya, ini adalah Luhan'nya. Bukan wanita yang menyukai untuk mengenakan pakaian terbuka ataupun ketat, melainkan wanita yang selalu berpenampilan apa adanya namun tetap terlihat mempesona.

Keduanya hanya berdiri dalam diam, saling menatap datar selama beberapa detik sampai Luhan tersadar lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau kembali masuk? O, kau sudah datang." Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya menatap heran kepada Luhan berganti tersenyum saat menemukan Sehun berdiri di depan pintu. "Ayo, masuk. Kami sudah lama menunggumu."

Sehun bergeming sejenak kemudian dia menyusul mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo di depannya.

"Tadinya Luhan berniat ingin mengambil ponsel di dalam mobil tapi sepertinya dia mengurungkannya karena kau sudah datang." Kyungsoo berujar girang, sembari mengemas beberapa kulit kacang yang berserakan di lantai. Dia tidak menyadari kalau bibir Luhan mendecak karena perkataannya. Bukan untuk menghubungi Sehun, Luhan ingin mengambil ponsel. "Duduklah."

Sehun yang masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya hanya menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Dia duduk bersila tepat di sisi Luhan yang duduk menyender pada badan sofa di belakangnya, tak lupa kakinya tertekuk dengan tangan yang melingkar di sana. Suasana entah kenapa menjadi begitu canggung untuk Sehun maupun Luhan. Terlebih Kyungsoo menatap mereka bagai menatap sepasang dewa, dewi yang baru diturunkan dari langit. Menggelikan!

"Aaahh manisnya. Aku selalu ingin menyapamu setiap di kantor tapi aku pikir itu tidak akan menjadi sopan karena kau adalah atasan sekaligus kekasih Luhan."

"Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Eeeyy.." Kyungsoo menatap geli kepada Luhan yang membantah dengan nada tidak terima. "Aku tau menjalin hubungan di kantor itu memiliki banyak risiko, tapi tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa mengakuinya di sini, Luhan."

Kening Sehun berkerut tipis saat melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo berbicara dengan Luhan. Sejak kapan mereka menjadi sedekat ini?

"Lagipula Sehun itu tampan, dia sangat cocok jika menjadi kekasihmu." Kyungsoo bertopang dagu di atas meja, memperhatikan Sehun dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. "Kau beruntung mendapatkan dia, Luhan. Dia terlihat sangat mencintaimu sampai dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk melindungimu. Andai si hitam Kai seperti dirinya."

Sehun berdehem kecil. Dia tidak keberatan Kyungsoo memuji dirinya seperti itu karena memang Sehun rela mati jika hanya untuk melindungi Luhan, tapi kekasih sahabatnya ini tidak sedang berpikiran aneh-aneh kan? Sehun hanya merasa sedikit seram dengan tatapan berbinar Kyungsoo. Sementara Luhan hanya mendesah malas melihat hayalan mulai tercipta di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Mungkin sekarang wanita itu tengah membayangkan jika dirinya sedang menaiki kuda hitam bersama Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yak! Mati kau!" Teriakan Kai yang sejak tadi tertidur di lantai dalam kondisi mabuk bersama Baekhyun juga Chanyeol membuyarkan semua keterpesonaan Kyungsoo kepada Sehun.

Dengan kesal, Kyungsoo berdiri lalu menendang Kai yang hanya menggeliat kecil. "Pria ini selalu merepotkan jika mabuk."

"Hoeeekk.."

"Ya, ya, ya! Manusia hitam tidak berguna!" Melihat Kai yang terduduk sembari membekap mulutnya membuat Kyungsoo mendelik waspada. Dengan susah payah, Kyungsoo membantu Kai untuk berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan menegur saat Kyungsoo berjalan sembari memapah Kai menuju pintu keluar.

"Maaf tapi aku harus pulang atau jika tidak Kai bisa memenuhi rumah Baekhyun dengan muntahannya."

Mendesah kecil tanpa bisa mencegah Kyungsoo bersama Kai yang sudah lebih dulu menghilang di depan sana.

"Mereka sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun. Walau Kai terlihat begitu sangat suka mendekati wanita lain ataupun Kyungsoo yang sering memarahi Kai, tapi sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai." Sehun mengucapkan itu sembari menuang soju ke dalam gelas kecil. "Kai bahkan pernah mengancam bunuh diri saat Kyungsoo memutuskan dirinya karena merasa tidak tahan dengan sikap Kai, walau terdengar menggelikan tapi apa yang Kai lakukan bisa membawa Kyungsoo kembali kepadanya dan itu membuatku berpikir, apa aku harus melakukan hal yang sama? Memotong nadi hanya agar kau kembali." Meneguk soju dalam gelas kecil itu dengan satu tegukan. "Ini lebih baik, Luhan. Lebih baik dari pada menangis sendirian di depan sebuah video yang diputar. Menemukan teman saat kau sedih itu lebih manusiawi."

Mendengar itu Luhan hanya diam, tapi dia ikut menuang soju ke dalam gelas miliknya, bersiap untuk meneguknya namun tanpa tertuga Sehun merampas gelas kecil itu dan meminumnya sendiri.

"Kau sangat mengetahuiku dengan baik." Bunyi ketukan kecil terdengar ketika Sehun meletkan gelasnya dengan sedikit kasar. "Aku bukan manusia yang menyukai kisah dramatis yang menguras airmata." Ada jeda dikalimat Sehun yang membuat Luhan menoleh menatap dirinya. "Aku benci kisah cinta Romeo, Julite ataupun Heloise, Abelard. Menurut orang itu kisah cinta sejati yang mengagumkan tapi menurutku itu tidaklah lebih dari kisah menyedihkan seorang pengecut. Bagaimana Romeo tanpa pikir panjang meminum racun setelah mendengar kabar julite yang meninggal. Bagaimana Abelard menyerah di balik kekuasaan keluarga Heloise, melepaskan Heloise untuk menjadi biarawati dan hanya mengandalkan selembar surat sampai mereka mati." Sehun mendecih. "Aku tidak ingin kisah cintaku berakhir menyedihkan seperti itu hanya untuk mendapat julukan sebuah cinta abadi, karena bagiku cinta bukan untuk dikorbankan melainkan untuk diperjuangkan." Kepalanya menoleh menghadap Luhan. "Karena itu jangan berharap aku akan menyerah. Seberapa keras kau memintaku pergi, seberapa kencang kau berteriak menyuruhku menjauh, aku tetap tidak akan pergi.. aku tetap akan berdiri sedekat bayangamu berada. Jika kau tidak memberiku kesempatan maka aku sendiri yang akan membuat kesempatan itu ada." Tatapan Sehun terpancar penuh kesungguhan, seolah memberitahu Luhan jika tidak ada kebohongan dalam perkataannya. Walau masih tersirat rasa sesak di hatinya tapi Sehun tetap mencoba untuk meyakinkan Luhan jika kini dia tidak lagi ingin mempermainkan Luhan.

Kesungguhan itu dapat Luhan rasakan, bahkan Luhan bisa melihatnya melalui tatapan mata Sehun, tapi menyembuhkan luka hatinya bukan hanya menggunkan sebuah rasa penyesalan, kan? Itu bahkan tidak cukup jika hanya untuk membuat luka itu mengering. "Kisah mana yang kau sebut sebagai kisah menyedihkan seorang pengecut, Sehun?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Setidaknya walau mereka tidak berakhir bahagia tapi Romeo ataupun Abelard mencintai Julite dan Heloise sebagaimana mereka mecintai pasangannya. Tidak ada diantara Romeo ataupun Abelard yang menyerahkan Julite, Heloise kepada pria lain."

"Luhan-"

"Romeo meminum racun karena dia tidak ingin terpisah dari Julite walau pada kenyataanya Julite hanya sedang berpura-pura.. Abelard tidak menyerah, jika dia menyerah dia sudah menikahi wanita lain dan membiarkan Heloise hidup sebagai hamba Tuhan seorang diri di dalam gereja, tapi itulah cara Abelard menjaga Heloise.. itulah cara mereka mencintai pasangan mereka masing-masing."

Sehun terdiam, tidak lagi menyela perkataan Luhan.

"Kau tau? Bahkan selembar surat kadang bisa lebih membahagiakan dari pada sebuah pertemuan yang hanya berujung sebuah penyesalan. Jika kau mengasihi kisah mereka seharusnya kau lebih mengasihi dirimu sendiri karena kisahmu bahkan sudah kau buat hancur lebih dulu sebelum dimulai." Luhan menghela napas kemudian ia berdiri di depan Sehun yang masih terdiam, memikirkan semua perkataan Luhan. "Jika kau ingin menciptakan kesempatan itu, buatlah.. aku tidak akan memintamu pergi, melainkan aku sendiri yang akan menjauh dari jangkaumu."

Tangan Sehun dengan perlahan mencengkram erat gelas kecil yang ada di dalam genggamanya. Ini lah yang membuatnya tidak siap untuk menemui Luhan, yaitu sebuah penolakan yang berakhir menjadi kepedihan di hatinya. Matanya memanas namun Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak kembali menjatuhkan airmatanya seperti pria menyedihkan. Dia dengan cepat berdiri, meraih tangan Luhan yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu lalu memerangkap Luhan di tengah tubuhnya dan dinding -tangan Sehun berada di dua sisi kepala Luhan.

"Dengan apa aku bisa membuatmu diam? Apa kau ingin aku terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari dua pecundang itu?" Perasaan sedih yang memukul hatinya bercampur bersama emosi yang menguar. Sehun selalu memiki perasaan takut jika mungkin Luhan akan kembali menghilang dari hidupnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku untuk menebus semuanya? Katakan, aku akan memberikannya bahkan saat kau meminta nyawaku pun aku bersumpah akan memberikannya, Luhan!" Teriakan putusasa Sehun mengiringi airmata yang tidak lagi tertahan. Membuat Sehun bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari dua tokoh pria yang ia anggap menyedihkan.

Luhan membisu, hanya mampu diam ketika menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana mata yang memerah itu menumpahkan bongkahan bening yang mengalir tanpa isakan. Hatinya pun ikut sakit, matanya pun tergenangi pecahan kristal yang menganak sungai di pelupuknya. Andai luka itu tidak lah terlalu dalam, mungkin Luhan telah menyerah pada perasaannya sendiri kepada Sehun yang sepenuhnya masihlah utuh di dalam sana. Tapi Sehun bahkan tidak mampu menerka sedalam apa luka itu telah tertoreh.

"Jika nyawamu bisa mengembalikan semuanya menjadi seperti semula, pasti aku telah membunuhmu, Sehun. Jika kematianmu bisa menghidupkan kembali ayahku pasti aku akan membunuhmu dengan cara apapun. Tapi tidak ada yang akan terjadi walau aku membunuhmu ratusan kali, tidak akan ada yang kembali walau aku menusukmu sampai pisau itu berubah mengarat." Luhan mengatakannya dengan getir. "Semuanya tetap sama.. kau tetaplah Oh Sehun, pria berengsek di dalam hidupku dan aku tetaplah Luhan, boneka bodoh di dalam hidupmu."

"Berhenti mengatakan itu.. berhenti menamparku dengan semua sikap burukku." Suara Sehun melemah, nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. "Kau tidak memahami seberasa besar penyesalan yang aku rasakan ketika mengingatnya, aku bahkan merasa membenci diriku sendiri dan ingin menampar diriku sendiri hingga mati, Luhan."

Airmata Luhan menetes saat Sehun jatuh memeluk dirinya.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu. Aku mohon, Luhan. Berhenti menamparku dengan lukamu."

Memejamkan matanya erat, tanpa berniat membalas pelukan Sehun yang menangis di bahu sempitnya.

Walau kisah cinta Romeo, Julite dan Abelard, Heloise berakhir menyedihkan tapi mereka tetap bersama dalam sebuah ikatan cinta, Sehun.. apakah kisah kita akan berakhir seperti mereka? Menjadi sebuah kisah yang dikenang sebagai cinta abadi, ataukah semuanya akan berakhir hanya sebatas penyesalan di atas luka masa lalu.- Luhan.

.

.

"Jadi yang melakukan itu benar Park Jungsoo?" Luhan mendelik di tempatnya duduk, menatap serius kepada Woo bin yang kini berdiri di depan meja kerja.

"Ya, nona.. pelaku penembakan itu bernama Jang Gyu Won. Dia sempat berpindah ke beberapa Negara sebelum kita berhasil meringkuknya di Maputo."

Luhan mengaitkan jari-jarinya sembari tersenyum kecil. Tubuhnya menegak sembari menatap Woo bin penuh arti. "Apa yang menurutmu harus kita lakukan?"

Kening Woo bin berkerut ketika Luhan melemparkan sinyal sebuah rencana melalui tatapannya. Oh, dia dapat menangkap pemikiran Luhan dengan baik. Senyuman kecil Woo bin tunjukan kepada Luhan. "Akan saya lakukan, nona." Membungkuk sopan sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri kebingungan bagai manusia bodoh.

Lakukan? "Melakukan apa?"

Luhan terkekeh melihat wajah idiot Chanyeol. Dia beranjak dan keluar dari ruangannya diikuti Chanyeol yang mengekor di samping kirinya. "Yeol, siapkan dua pengacara terbaik kita."

Kebingungan Chanyeol semakin bertambah ketika mendengar perintah Luhan. "Untuk apa nona?"

Mendesah malas akan otak lemot Chanyeol, Luhan pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Untuk membantu Baekhyun membebaskan kakaknya. Kerjakan sebaik mungkin dan buat kakak Baekhyun lepas dari tuduhan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dia tidak lagi memikirkan ide Luhan bersama Woo bin. Matanya menatap tidak menyangka kepada Luhan. "Baik nona." Merasa terlalu bahagia, Chanyeol pun tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk Luhan. "Terima kasih."

Walau sedikit terkejut Luhan tetap tersenyum. Dia menepuk punggung Chanyeol dua kali. "Hibur dia semampumu." Berkata lembut yang Chanyeol angguki dengan pasti.

"Aku akan membahagiakan Baekhyun juga anda."

Luhan terkekeh lalu membalas pelukan Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum senang. Mereka tidak melihat jika ada Sehun yang berdiri di ujung koridor dengan pandangan mengamati.

"Maaf, tuan. Anda harus cepat bersiap-siap."

Sehun mengangguk kepada Dongsil yang menegurnya lalu mereka kembali berjalan, menjauh dari Luhan yang saat itu juga melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

.

.

Luhan kembali memasuki ruangan kerjanya tanpa Chanyeol karena pria itu ia perintahkan membantu Baekhyun untuk menyiapkan semua document yang diperlukan untuk mengajukan banding di persidangan. Ia berjalan dengan mata terfokus pada lembaran file yang ada di tangannya.

"Luhan."

Dan suara itu lah yang membuat langkah Luhan terhenti sekaligus merubah arah pandangannya menjadi tertuju kepada Sehun yang ia tidak tau sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan sana, tepat menghadap jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku?"

Tidak menjawab, Sehun hanya mendekati Luhan. Tangannya yang semula tersembunyi di balik saku celana kainnya terangkat, melingkari leher Luhan dengan jerak mereka yang begitu dekat.

Luhan tidak memberontak dia terdiam bahkan sampai Sehun kembali mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjauh. Sebuah benda seperti menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang Luhan temukan ternyata sebuah kalung. Sehun memasangkan kalung berbandul bunga Lotus yang menguncup, memiliki warna merah muda disetiap kelopaknya yang berjumlah delapan.

"Itu bukan lagi berharga jutaan won seperti yang kau lempar di pesta. Aku hanya memesannya dari perajin yang ada di Korea." Sehun tersenyum kecil, merasa puas saat kalung itu begitu cantik terpasang di leher putih Luhan. "Untukku kau seperti bunga Lotus.. cantik, suci dan mengagumkan. Tidak peduli kau berada di tempat sekotor, semenjijikan atau sehina apapun kau tetap berdiri dengan kuat dan anggun tanpa tergoyah oleh keadaan yang ada di sekitarmu. Kau mampu hidup saat kemaru datang, terendam di dalam umbi, terpuruk di tanah kering tanpa air yang membasahi, namun saat hujan menyentuh, kelopakmu akan mekar dengan baiknya." Satu langkah Sehun ambil. "Kau menawan, Luhan. Kau indah.. bahkan saat orang tidak melihatmu, mereka akan tau jika kau adalah salah satu kesempurnaan milik Tuhan." Tubuh kecil itu Sehun peluk penuh kehangatan hingga mengantarkan rasa nyaman pada Luhan yang tidak mampu berkutik sedikitpun. "Aku akan pergi untuk beberapa minggu. Selama aku pergi, jagalah dirimu sampai aku kembali." Melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat kepada Luhan yang masih membungkam. "Aku mengikatmu dengan Lotus itu. Walau aku tau jika aku tidak memiliki hak pada hatimu tapi bisakah kau tidak melepaskan ikatanku?"

Pandangan keduanya bertaut. Walau tatapan Luhan terkesan datar tapi sesungguhnya ia tengah menahan perasaannya sendiri yang mulai terasa goyah. Bibirnya ingin mengucap kata tapi lidahnya terasa kaku walau hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat. Ia ingin mencoba memberi Sehun kesempatan dan melihat sejauh mana pria ini akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, namun hatinya seperti masih terganjal sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merasa tidak yakin untuk memberikan kesempatan itu.

Tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari Luhan, tatapan Sehun pun berubah sendu penuh kekecewaan. Dia mengusak puncak rambut Luhan sembari tersenyum tipis, mencoba memahami jika Luhan masih belum bisa memaafkannya. "Aku tetap akan menunggu, Luhan." Berujar pelan lalu keluar dari ruangan Luhan.

Seperginya Sehun, napas Luhan yang semula seperti tercekat, terlepas dengan berat. Ia memundurkan langkah, bertumpu pada meja kerja di belakangnya. Tangan yang semula sudah menggenggam erat kalung pemberian Sehun itu hanya berakhir jatuh di sisi tubuh saat Luhan merasa tidak mampu untuk menarik, melepas kalung itu dari lehernya.

Semuanya menjadi sulit, Luhan merasa seperti dia tidak memiliki ruang untuk melarikan diri sekarang. Sehun seperti kembali memutari tempatnya berdiri, membuat hatinya kian melemah di setiap waktu.

Pandangan Luhan bergulir pada ponsel miliknya yang terletak di atas meja. Ada satu pesan yang masuk, itu dari Yifan.

 **Aku ingatkan jika sekarang sudah tanggal 29, Luhan. Aku menunggumu..**

Termenung sejenak, Luhan pun mengambil keputusan. Ya, dia butuh tempat untuk beristirahat.

 **Aku mengingatnya, aku akan mengambil penerbangan secepatnya.**

Dan itu adalah kalimat yang Luhan ketik sebagai balasan pesan Yifan.

London.. dia akan menemui Yifan.

.

.

"Jaga semuanya dengan baik."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti kepada Luhan yang berjalan dua langkah di depannya. "Tapi nona, apa anda yakin akan ke London sendirian?" Kembali bertanya, pertanyaan yang sama sejak mereka berada di dalam mobil untuk menuju Incheon airport.

"Kau bersikap seperti kakakku sekarang, bukan lagi asistenku." Luhan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang masih memasang raut wajah khawatir. "Apa di matamu aku ini gadis kecil? Aku bersama Yifan di London, yang harus kau lakukan hanya menjaga perusahaan dengan baik."

Menghela napas Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk patuh. Memang jika dipikirkan kadang dia selalu bersikap berlebihan kepada Luhan, walau kenyataannya Luhan bukanlah wanita manja. "Baik, nona. Jika anda ingin saya datang ke London, cukup hubungi nomor saya."

"Aku mengerti." Luhan tersenyum kecil kemudian bergulir menatap Woo bin yang juga ada di sana. "Jangan biarkan Jungsoo lepas."

"Baik, nona." Woo bin mengangguk.

Kemudian Luhan pun pergi dari pandangan dua pria tinggi itu. Bahu Chanyeol jatuh dengan lesu. "Aku merasa tidak tenang melihat dia pergi sendirian."

"Dia bukan anak berusia lima tahun bodoh." Woo bin mendengus malas, lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mendecih kesal.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan perjalanan yang membosankan di dalam pesawat selama beberapa jam, akhirnya Luhan sampai di London ketika jam telah menunjukan pukul delapan malam waktu setempat. Ia keluar melalui jalur VIP, bergabung dengan kepadatan Heathrow London Airport yang penuh sesak oleh kedatangan para wisatawan asing. Matanya menyapu semua arah demi bisa menemukan Yifan yang berjanji akan menjemput dirinya.

Koper hitam besar yang ia bawa Luhan tarik, masih sembari mencari Yifan. Dan Ketika merasakan tepukan lemput di bahunya Luhan menoleh, menemukan pria itu berdiri di depannya.

"Selamat datang di London."

Tetawa geli saat melihat Yifan merentangkan tangan sembari tersenyum lebar. "Apa ini sembutan terbaik yang bisa kau berikan?" Luhan meledek, namun dia tetap berhambur dalam pelukan pria itu.

Merasa lega karena sekarang Luhan sudah ada di depan matanya, Yifan pun tanpa segan mencium kening Luhan. "Terima kasih karena sudah datang."

"Aku datang untuk berlibur bukan untuk menemuimu."

Yifan terkekeh karena godaan Luhan, melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup dua pipi Luhan dengan lembut. "Baiklah, jika kau ingin berlibur aku yang akan menjadi pemandumu. Jadi, kemana nona Luhan ingin pergi?"

"Banyak yang ingin aku kunjungi. Aku menyukai London." Dengan senang Luhan menjawab.

"Hal pertama yang harus aku tau sebelum membuat jadwal adalah, berapa lama kau akan berada di sini?"

Luhan memasang wajah berpikir. "Entahlah." Melirik Yifan yang sudah mengangkat satu alisnya penasaran. "Satu bulan mungkin."

"Selama itu?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menampungku selama itu?"

"Bukan seperti itu." Yifan mencolek unjung hidung Luhan dengan geli. "Tapi tidak biasanya kau meninggalkan perusahaan selama itu."

"Aku tidak meninggalkan perusahaan, ada Chanyeol yang memegangnya. Lagipula aku memang tidak harus berada di Korea." Luhan bebisik dengan tatapan misterius, seolah ingin memancing rasa keingin tahuan Yifan.

"Kenapa?"

Dan saat Yifan memakan umpannya, Luhan pun tertawa pelan lalu lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan Yifan yang masih berpikir di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

Sementara situasi di Korea kini dalam keadaan ribut. Berita Park Jungsoo yang diringkus polisi karena terbukti merencanakan pembunuhan kepada Luhan mejadi topic panas di kalangan masyarakat, pegawai Guman Group ataupun media masa.

Segerombolan reporter yang entah berjumlah berapa terus meraung bagai anjing gila di depan perusahaan Luhan, memanggil nama Luhan, memaksa menerobos masuk walau pihak keamanan sudah jelas menjaga ketat di depan pintu utama.

"Sudah kami katakan, jika nona Luhan tidak sedang berada di Korea!" Chanyeol berkata sedikit kencang karena suara riuh dari para reporter membuat suaranya sendiri menjadi tertelan tanpa arti.

"Kemana nona Luhan pergi?"

"Dia sedang menenangkan diri di suatu tempat karena dia sangat terkejut saat mengetahui jika Jungsoo yang ingin membunuhnya."

"Apa ini ada kaitannya karena Jungsoo dikeluarkan dari perusahaan?"

"Bukan tanpa alasan nona Luhan memecat Jungsoo. Pria itu telah menjadi tikus rakus di perusahaan dan nona Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memecat Jungsoo walau sebenarnya Jungsoo sudah nona Luhan anggap seperti pamannya sendiri. Karena itu lah, nona Luhan sekarang dalam keadaan terkejut dan butuh beristirahat." Chanyeol tersenyum samar saat melihat tatapan para pemburu berita di depannya terlihat penuh iba. "Semuanya akan kami limpahkan pada polisi termasuk tentang kasus korupsi yang Jungsoo lakukan. Untuk semuanya, aku meminta doa untuk keselamatan nona kami Luhan." Membungkuk sopan dan menatap puas ke depan.

Woo bin yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol pun tak kalah puas melihat reaksi dari semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Luhan tidak pernah salah dalam merencanakan sebuah ide, wanita itu licik dan pintar dalam waktu bersamaan.

.

.

"Jadi benar jika Jungsoo yang ingin membunuhmu?"

Luhan mengangguk kepada Yifan yang menatapnya dengan terkejut. Mereka kini berada di kamar hotel, tempat Luhan akan menginap selama di London. "Woo bin menangkap pria penembak itu, merekam semua pengakuannya dan barulah menyeretnya pada polisi dengan bukti lain yang aku miliki. Karena itulah aku harus menghilang dari Korea agar semua simpati masyarakat jatuh kepadaku bukan pada tua bangka itu." Satu cangkir berisikan kopi Luhan berikan kepada Yifan, kemudian ia duduk di samping Yifan-di satu sofa yang sama-. "Kali ini aku menghukumnya dengan layak." Terkekeh geli lalu meminum teh miliknya sendiri.

"Ya, itu lebih manusiawi dari pada membakar rumahnya."

Cangkir teh'nya Luhan letakan di atas meja, kemudian menoleh kepada Yifan yang juga menatapnya. "Kenapa akhir-akhri ini aku selalu mendengar kata manusiawi? Apa selama ini aku tidak manusiawi di mata semua orang?"

"Ya, aku pikir begitu."

Luhan mendecih saat mendengar jawaban gamblang Yifan.

"Tapi aku senang karena sekarang kau perlahan kembali menjadi dirimu sendiri." Yifan tersenyum simpul. "Aku lebih menyukai Luhan yang baru aku temui dulu. Dia penuh kelembutan dan kebaikan, bukan wanita yang memiliki ego tinggi dan kasar."

Mendengar itu, membuat Luhan menghela napas. Dia beralih menatap ke depan. "Apa menurutmu itu tidak menjijikan? Aku benci diriku sendiri yang bodoh dan mudah dipermainkan."

Ia paham kenapa Luhan mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Tapi memasakan dirimu sendiri untuk menjadi sosok lain itu melelahkan, Luhan. Akan sampai kapan kau menutupi dirimu sendiri dengan bayangan lain? Tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri dan hanya sedikit merubahnya agar tidak lagi dibodohi. Itu terdengar lebih baik."

"Tapi, saat aku kembali pada diriku sendiri, aku akan menjadi sangat mudah untuk memeluk Sehun." Tatapan Luhan kembali beralih kepada Yifan dengan serius. "Apa itu termasuk hal baik?"

Yifan terdiam, ia melihat jika mata Luhan memancarkan sebuah harapan kecil.. harapan dari sebuah keinginan terpendam untuk berlari memeluk Sehun kembali. Hatinya terasa berdenyut sesak secara tiba-tiba. "Kau memintaku untuk mengingatkan agar tidak lagi kembali memeluk pria itu, Luhan."

"Jika seperti itu, lakukan seperti itu, Yifan. Jangan memintaku kembali menjadi Luhan yang bodoh jika kau sendiri tidak ingin aku kembali kepada Sehun. Kau tidak tau jika pria itu bahkan berusaha lebih jauh dari yang aku kira. Terkadang aku menjadi Luhan yang bodoh dan lemah jika di depan matanya." Luhan berujar sedikit kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia terlihat frustasi dan sedih di satu waktu yang sama.

Yifan menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menatap Luhan penuh kesungguhan. "Jika kau takut menjadi dirimu sendiri hanya karena Sehun, menikahlah denganku secepatnya dan kau tidak akan lagi merasa takut jatuh memeluk Sehun karena aku yang sudah mengikatmu lebih dulu."

" **Aku** **mengikatmu** **dengan** **Lotus** **itu..** **Walau** **aku** **tau** **jika** **aku** **tidak** **memiliki** **hak** **pada** **hatimu** **tapi** **bisakah** **kau** **tidak** **melepaskan** **ikatanku?"**

Ucapan Sehun teringang di telinga Luhan secara tiba-tiba dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa penat. Ia datang ke London untuk mencari ketenangan, bukan lagi ingin dipusingkan dengan persoalan sebuah ikatan dan Yifan justru melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun. Tanpa menjawab apapun Luhan beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Yifan yang terduduk dalam kekecewaan.

Seperti dugaannya, Luhan belum mampu menghapus cintanya untuk Sehun.

.

.

London! Tujuannya datang ke London adalah untuk berlibur, bersenang-senang, beristirahat dan menjelajahi Kota dengan berbagai keindahannya ini, kan? Jadi itu lah yang tengah Luhan lakukan. Dia berjalan menyusuri London dengan sebuah camera foto tergantung di lehernya. Bersama atau tanpa Yifan, karena kadang Yifan disibukan dengan pekerjaan, Luhan tidak peduli. Dia tetap menghabiskan hari untuk menikmati hidupnya yang jauh dari segala kepenatan saham, meeting ataupun tumpukan kertas yang harus ia tanda tangani setiap harinya.

Westminster, Big Ben, British Museum, Hyde Park ataupun Trafolgar Square itu adalah segelintir lokasi yang sudah Luhan kunjungi. Koleksi fotonya bahkan telah bertambah, sudah berjumlah ratusan karena tidak ada satupun moment yang Luhan sia-siakan. Tidak peduli siapa dan tengah melakukan apa, jika itu objek yang menurutnya menarik maka akan Luhan abadikan tanpa segan.

Sekarang tepat hari kesembilan Luhan berada di London dan untuk jadwal jalan-jalannya hari ini Yifan ada bersamanya karena pria ini kebetulan tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang harus ditangani. Dari sekitar sembilan hari berliburnya Yifan hanya baru menemani sebanyak lima kali, sedikit mengesalkan namun Luhan tidak menuntut lebih dan dapat memahaminya dengan baik.

"Makan siang?"

"Ya." Luhan mengangguki ajakan Yifan.

Mereka pun memasuki salah satu restoran yang menarik minat Luhan. Berjalan beriringan sembari membicarakan beberapa hal yang mereka temukan hari ini. "Maaf." Langkah Luhan terhenti saat ia tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu seorang pria asing, ia tidak terlalu memfokuskan pandangan ke depan.

"Luhan."

Menoleh kearah kiri saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh sosok yang seharusnya tidak berada di depan matanya. "Sehun." Dengan bingung dan terkejut Luhan menatap kepada Sehun.

Seingatnya Sehun berada di Italy jadi kenapa sekarang berada di sini?

"Kau mengenalnya?" Pria asing yang tidak sengaja Luhan tabrak tadi menegur Sehun yang hanya terdiam.

"Ya, tuan. Dia nona Luhan, pemilik Mall yang saya maksudkan."

Dan Luhan dengan cepat tau jika pria yang bersama Sehun adalah Tuan Sam, pemilik Buccelatti.

"Benarkah? Senang bertemu denganmu." Tuan Sam yang berada di usia sekitar empat puluhan, berposture tinggi, berkulit putih kemerahan dengan rambut pirangnya tersenyum ramah sembari memperhatikan Luhan. "Aku kira pemilik Mall itu adalah pria tua sepertiku tapi ternyata adalah seorang wanita muda dan cantik seperti dirimu." Tersenyum penuh kekaguman.

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda. Tapi kenapa anda bisa berada di sini? Bukankah kalian bertemu di Italy."

"Kami memang sudah bertemu di Italy tapi aku memiliki jadwal di London sehingga harus terbang kemari dan tuan Sehun sangatlah baik, dia rela mengalah untuk mengikuti jadwalku." Tuan Sam menjelaskan, membuat kebingungan Luhan terjawab. "Dan pria ini?" Penuh tanya tuna Sam melirik kepada Yifan yang berdiri di samping Luhan.

Mengerti jika Tuan Sam ingin mengetahui namanya, Yifan pun dengan senang mengulurkan tangan. "Saya Wu YiFan."

"Ah, dia kekasihmu?"

Tuan Sam bertanya kepada Luhan sembari membalas jabatan Yifan, namun Yifan segera mengambil kesempatan untuk menjawab. Dia menarik pinggang Luhan merapat kepadanya, melirik Sehun sekilas sebelum kembali menatap kepada Tuan Sam. "Ya, aku akan menikahi Luhan secepatnya."

Mendengar itu Sehun mendecih dan memalingkan wajah, sementara Luhan hanya diam kaku di tempatnya berdiri, walau diapun sebenarnya ingin membantah ucapan Yifan. Memang benar ia sudah mengatakan akan menikah dengan Yifan, tapi tidak termasuk dengan kalimat **secepatnya**. Dia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk membuka hatinya lebih lebar kepada Yifan.

"Sangat disayangkan, aku bahkan berpikir untuk mengenalkanmu pada putra sulungku."

Merasa jika suasana mulai terasa tidak nyaman, terlebih Sehun menatapnya secara tajam membuat Luhan melepaskan tangan Yifan di pinggangnya. Dia pun tidak tau kenapa tapi Luhan merasa tidak ingin jika Sehun melihat dirinya tengah bersama Yifan. "Apa anda berniat makan siang? Jika, iya. Kita bisa makan bersama." Berkata lembut lalu berjalan lebih dulu setelah mempersilakan Tuan Sam untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

Makan siang itu berlangsung dengan hidangan barat yang tersaji penuh di atas meja. Aroma keju menguar, karena beberapa makanan yang Luhan pesan adalah menu berbahan utama keju. Mereka saling mengobrol tentang bisnis, Tuan Sam bahkan dibuat terkejut saat mengetahui jika Yifan adalah pemilik Wuxien production dan dia tidak berhenti memuji betapa serasi dan akan menjadi hebat jika Yifan dan Luhan menikah.

Dalam posisi ini Sehun menjadi pendengar yang baik, atau bisa dikatakan mendengarkan karena terpaksa. Dia sama sekali tidak menyela obrolan yang didominasi Yifan bersama Tuan Sam, hanya menyantap makanannya dengan pandangan datar dan sesekali mendecih ketika tuan Sam memuji kepintaran, kepandaian Yifan dalam hal berbisnis.

Tuan Sam seperti menggambarkan dengan jelas kepada dirinya seberapa jauhnya ia jika harus dibandingkan dengan Yifan.

Mengerti jika Sehun tidak nyaman dengan obrolan yang tengah berlangsung Luhan pun menaruh sendok makannya. Hanya ingin menolong karena dia tau jika sekarang Sehun tengah membandingkan dirinya sendiri dengan yifan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan project yang kami tawarkan, apa anda menerimanya?"

Tuan Sam berganti menoleh kepada Luhan. "Ya, saya menerimanya. Tuan Sehun mengajukan kesepakatan yang pintar, tidak hanya menguntungkan dalam segi materi namun menguntungkan pula untuk pemasaran global. Kami hanya tinggal mengecek produk dan hal kecil lainnya sebelum perhiasan saya kirim ke Mall anda, nona Luhan."

Luhan melirik Sehun dengan senyuman tipis. Saat melihat anak nakal mendapat nilai sempurna itu mengagumkan, kan? Dan sekarang Luhan tengah merasakan itu. "Saya senang mendengarnya. Kau bekerja keras tuan Sehun."

Kepala Sehun yang sejak tadi menunduk terangkat, menatap Luhan masih dengan pandangan tajam. Moodnya hancur karena melihat Luhan bersama Yifan, bahkan pujian yang diberikan Luhan untuk usahanya pun hanya bagai tiupan angin semata. "Maaf, tuan Sam. Tapi apa bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

Sehun berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. "Tapi saya masih memiliki beberapa kepentingan. Jika anda masih ingin berada di sini saya akan mengatur jadwal pertemuan yang baru dengan asisten anda." Kesopanan Sehun hilang, ia bahkan berani menatap kesal kepada Tuan Sam.

"Baiklah, tuan Sehun sangat bekerja keras. Saya mengakuinya." Tuan Sam beranjak sembari terkekeh. Berpamitan kepada Luhan juga Yifan lalu pergi mengikuti Sehun yang bahkan sudah lebih dulu berjalan jauh di depan.

"Dia cemburu."

Luhan menoleh kepada Yifan yang juga berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Kemana memang? Kau bahkan tidak ingin pria itu mengetahui siapa aku, Luhan."

"Memang apa yang harus aku lakukan, Yifan? Menciummu di hadapan Sehun?" Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa keadaan menjadi semenjengkelkan ini.

"Itu bisa kau lakukan jika kau benar mencintaiku tapi kenyataannya kau bahkan ingin menyembunyikanku darinya, Luhan."

Bahu Luhan jatuh dengan helaan napas frustasi ketika melihat Yifan menyusul pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Posisinya menjadi semakin serba salah di sini dan Luhan menyadari itu.

.

.

" **Nona Luhan tinggal di hotel Egerton House."**

Sehun kini berada di depan hotel yang Dongsil katakan sebagai tempat tinggal Luhan. Egerton House, salah satu hotel ternama di London dan tidak salah jika Luhan memilih hotel ini karena bisa dikatakan hotel ini menyerupai sebuah rumah karena memiliki semua fasilitas lengkap selayaknya sebuah tempat tinggal. Namun yang mambuat Sehun tidak menyukainya adalah karena hotel ini milik kakak tirinya, milik Carey Edison.

"Selamat datang tuan William." Sesosok pria yang menjabat sebagai Manager hotel menyapa ketika melihat Sehun memasuki hotel milik Carey. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Bertanya penuh keramahan kepada Sehun.

"Berikan aku kunci kamar VVIP nomor 15."

"Ya?" Pria itu menatap bingung kepada Sehun, sebelum ia mengangguk patuh karena dirinya tau akan percuma jika menolak perintah Sehun.

.

.

" **Aku mengenal wanita itu dan aku yang akan bertanggung jawab kepada Carey. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."** Itu yang Sehun sampaikan pada manager hotel saat pria itu mengetahui jika kamar yang Sehun maksudkan telah dihuni oleh Luhan.

Dan kini Sehun sudah berada di kamar hotel mewah Luhan dengan dua kantung plastik yang ia bawa di genggaman tangannya. Suasana sepi, lampu-lampu bahkan telah padam sebelum secara otomatis menyala ketika Sehun datang.

Kamar hotel itu luas, memiliki ruang tamu, balkon yang nyaman juga dua kamar tidur besar yang berdinding sebuah kaca. Ketika berjalan untuk menuju dapur Sehun sempat terhenti saat melihat Luhan masih tertidur lelap di atas ranjang king sizenya, mengambil remot control kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu Sehun pun membuat dinding kaca itu berubah menjadi gelap –tidak terlihat.

Langkahnya berlanjut menuju dapur yang digabung dengan tempat makan. Meletakan dua kantung plastik di atas meja lalu memulai untuk memasak. Sekarang masih dini hari, Sehun cukup memliki waktu untuk menyiapkan makanan bagi Luhan.

.

.

Saat Luhan terbangun dari tidur, semuanya masih terasa sama. Tidak ada yang berubah ataupun berbeda. Semua benda masih terletak di tempat yang sama seperti terakhir Luhan lihat. Tapi kepala Luhan memiring bingung ketika ia dalam keadaan masih menguap, melihat meja makan telah tersaji hidangan yang berbau lezat.

Matanya ia usap, mungkin salah lihat? Namun makanan itu tetap tersaji di meja dan tidak juga menghilang. Aneh.. Luhan menarik kursi, duduk terdiam di sana. "Apa mungkin dari pihak hotel?" Hanya itu yang terlintas di otak Luhan karena dapur pun terlihat rapi juga tertata.

Merasa perutnya memang lapar, Luhan pun tanpa ragu segera memakan hidangan yang masih terasa cukup hangat. Lidahnya mendecak kagum karena rasa makanan yang begitu lezat, dengan senang Luhan tidak memikirkan lagi makanan ini berasal dari mana dan segera menyantapnnya dengan lahap.

.

.

Sejak pagi yang Luhan sebut aneh itu, kini melihat makanan tersaji di atas meja ketika ia baru terbangun dari tidur bukan lagi menjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Luhan bahkan tidak lagi terkejut namun rasa penasarannya lah yang kian membesar.

Sekarang sudah hari kelima sejak berbagai makanan selalu terhidang di meja makan saat pagi menjelang dan Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya yang tergelitik oleh rasa keingin tahuan. "Hallo." Dan hal pertama yang Luhan pastikan adalah pihak hotel.

" **Selamat pagi nona. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"**

"Apa hotel ini memberi pelayanan khusus untuk kamar VVIP nomor 15?"

" **Ya?"**

"Seperti menyajikan makanan di pagi hari?"

" **Maaf nona, tidak ada pelayanan khusus seperti yang anda maksudkan. Tapi jika anda mau kami bisa-"**

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya bertanya." Luhan memutus telponnya tanpa peduli dengan kelanjutan kalimat pegawai hotel.

Keningnya berkerut, berpikir keras untuk menerka siapa yang melakukan ini semua. Tidak mungkinkan makanan itu muncul sendiri seperti sebuah sihir? Ya, ia harus mencari tau.

Luhan beranjak, keluar dari kamar hotelnya.

.

.

Sehun menyelesaikan semua makanan yang ia masak secara diam-diam seperti biasanya untuk Luhan, penuh kehati-hatian tanpa menimbulkan suara gaduh. Ia pun menyajikan tiga menu makanan khas Italy di atas meja lalu dengan senyuman kecil, Sehun melepas apron yang ia gunakan. Membereskan dapur lalu segera berjalan untuk keluar, meninggalkan kamar hotel Luhan dengan langkah penuh kepuasan.

"Wow, jadi ini yang adikku lakukan setelah memaksa manager hotel? Keluar dari kamar hotel seorang wanita saat matahari bahkan belum muncul."

Namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Sehun. Ia berbalik dan melihat Carey berada tak jauh dari dirinya dengan memasang senyuman mengejek.

"Aku mendengar jika adikku sering datang kemari jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyapamu." Carey mendekati Sehun. "Aku penasaran dengan apa yang tengah kau lakukan dan yah.. kau memang tidak berubah."

Sehun hanya mendengus. Ia kembali berjalan. bermaksud untuk mengabaikan Carey.

"Luhan. Apa dia melayanimu dengan baik?"

Tapi langkah Sehun kembali terhenti, kali ini dengan dua tangannya yang terkepal karena kesal oleh ocehan tidak berguna Carey terlebih nama Luhan keluar dari mulut busuk Carey.

"Ah, tapi dia atasanmu, kan? Dia boneka yang dulu kau permainkan dan sekarang kau justru berada di bawah kakinya. Apa kau tidak merasa malu, Oh Sehun?" Carey dengan sengaja menekankan nama Sehun ketikanya menyebutkannya. "Lihat dirimu sekarang. Kau memalukan sampai aku bahkan tidak sudi menganggapmu sebagai keluarga Ed-"

"Diam, keparat!" Emosi Sehun menguap, dia memukul pipi Carey dengan tinjunya hingga membuat Carey terdorong kebelakang –menabrak tembok. "Aku bahkan tidak sudi untuk menjadi bagian keluargamu asal kau tau itu." Kerah kemeja Carey, Sehun cengkram dengan erat. Urat pelipisnya menonjol, menandakan seberapa besar amarah yang Sehun tahan.

Carey mendecih dan tanpa takut menatap penuh tantangan kepada Sehun. "Pengemis tidak tau malu itu adalah dirimu dan ibumu, Oh Sehun."

"Tutup mulutmu.. JANGAN SEBUT LUHAN DAN IBUKU DENGAN MULUT BUSUKMU!" Satu pukulan lain Sehun layangkan kepada Carey sampai sudut bibir Carey mengeluarkan seikit darah. "Kau boleh menginjakku dengan kakimu tapi jangan pernah merendahkan ibuku jika kau ingin tetap hidup."

"Kenapa?" Carey tertawa geli. "Kau pikir jika bukan karena uang ayahku dengan apa ibumu bisa menjadi seperti sekarang?" Cengkraman Sehun, Carey lepas. Tatapannya berubah menajam sebagai mana Sehun menatap dirinya. "Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di dunia ini, Oh Sehun. Kau hanya akan terus hidup untuk menjilati sepatu ayahku Herry Edison dan ibumu hanya hidup sebagai hiasan kecil di dalam istana besar kami yang sewaktu-waktu bisa kami buang keluar ketika ingin." Bibir Carey terseungging miring ketika Sehun hanya diam, tak mampu menjawab. "Kau itu rendah, tidak berguna, bodoh, tidak memiliki kekuasaan apapun tanpa wanita itu. Kau mengerti itu? Harga dirimu bahkan hanya sekecil lalat di mataku."

Sehun terdorong satu langkah ke belakang ketika Carey dengan sengaja menabrak bahunya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk mengais udara yang seakan menipis di paru-parunya. Arimata Sehun menetes tanpa isakan, ia terjatuh lemas, terduduk bersandar pada dinding kamar hotel Luhan.

Ia menangis bukan karena hinaan Carey, ia menangis karena tersadar jika yang semua Carey ucapkan adalah benar. Ia rendah, ia tidak berguna, ia bodoh, ia bukan lah siapa-siapa tanpa Luhan. Sehun seperti kembali tertampar, ia menyadari bagaimana hidupnya dulu berdambak begitu besar pada kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Selalu bermain-main dalam setiap hal, mengandalkan Luhan tanpa menggunakan otaknya sendiri untuk berpikir. Mementingkan kenikmatan tanpa peduli jika ibunya menahan cemo'oh dan semua hinaan dari keluarga besar Edison hanya untuk dirinya.

Sehun menyesali hidupnya.. ia menyesali semua yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia menyesal telah lahir menjadi pria yang bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibunya dari kekangan orang lain. Ia menyesal karena ia telah menjadi seorang bajingan untuk wanita yang dicintainya. Ia menyesal telah menjadi luka untuk mereka, ia menyesal karena semua kepedihan berawal dari dirinya.

Bahu Sehun berguncang. Tangan kirinya bertopang pada lutut kirinya yang tertekuk, menutup rapat matanya yang tanpa terhenti meneteskan airmata. Sekarang apalah arti semua penyesalan itu saat hidupnya bahkan seperti runtuh di depan mata.

Yang Luhan katakan benar. Jika kisahnya bahkan telah ia hancurkan sebelum ia mulai.

"Sehun."

Sebuah panggilan lirih menyapa telinga Sehun yang hanya diam menunduk. Ia tau itu suara milik siapa dan Sehun tidak ingin wanita yang ia cintai melihatnya dalam kondisi terpuruk seperti ini.

"Kisahmu telah hancur namun bukan berarti telah berakhir."

Sebuah pelukan Sehun rasakan membungkus tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya untuk menjadikan akhir kisahmu menjadi bahagia."

Dan usapan pada punggungnya mampu membuat Sehun sedikit merasa tenang walau airmatanya masih jatuh menetes tanpa isakan. Pinggang Luhan, Sehun dekap. Kepalanya mendongak dan matanya yang basah oleh airmata bertaut dengan pandangan penuh ketulusan yang Luhan pancarkan.

Bibir Luhan mengukir senyuman samar namun itu lebih dari cukup untuk membarikan kekuatan kepada Sehun. Tanpa sebuah ucapan, tangan Sehun terulur menyentuh pipi Luhan. Tatapannya bergulir pada bibir Luhan sebelum secara perlahan ia mengikis jarak, membuat hembusan napas keduanya terasa menyapu pada permukaan kulit dan..

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

Dan, dan, dan, dan apa? hahahaha cieeee yang sebel. Aku up chap 18 dengan word yang panjang^^ aku tau mungkin masih ada para HHS yang berduka untuk kepergian Leon, tapi gimanapun usia tidak ada yang tau.. yang harus kita lakukan sekarang buat dia cuma berdoa, mengikhlaskan.. dan semoga FFku yang ga sebanding sama FF Leon bisa sedikit menghibur kalian karena walaupun aku ge kenal dia, sebagai HHS aku merasa kehilangan terlebih dia salah satu author terbaik yang kita punya.

Balik ke FF.. Pada happy ya Sehun sadar dan Tiffany out.. eeeiitttsss tapi kata siapa dia out? /senyum setan/ Jadi setelah chap ini apa Sehun masih belum boleh dapat kesempatan dari Luhan? Luhan yang disakiti aja mau ngasih masa kalian engga hahaha aku bingung, pada udah minta HunHan moment sweet ada pula yang minta NC tapi ada lagi yang mau Sehun dibikin lebih sulit lagi dapet kesempatan dari Luhan heemmmm jadi aku kudu pie? Di chap ini pendukung KrisHan pasti pada ngambek lol

Vivioh : Anju, serem banget.. masa gagak hahaha

Selenia Oh : Mereka akur weeeeeehhh anak sama bapa masa berantem lol

Wollfdeer520 : Mak frontal ah, aku kan jadi malu hahaha

AuliaMRQ : Aku sering begitu. Ya, ampun. Pe ulang review berkali kali kadang2 kalo baca FF.

Park'chan : Udah pajang. Rekor WSL chap ini panjangnya lol

Lusi898 & Luhan1220 & chizuru mey & ohsehx : Yuhuuuu makasih hahaha

Sanshaunu hikari : Kakak dendam banget ma Sehun kak hahaha

Kimhyunie : engga. Aku Cuma post di FFn. Hahaha makasih^^

Cbns : Bukan gengsi tapi lebih kenaham hahaha

Panypany : Jadi, noh /tunjuk atas/

Chanma: Bener! Emang niatnya gitu hahaha di bagian itu aku emang udah pengen kan mau masuk bawa gitar eh ga taunya gitarnya ga ada senar jadi aku balik keperaduan nestapa lol

Apalah arti sebuah nama : Yifan berguna weeeehh masa mau diilangin hahaha

DBSJYJ : Aw aku juga terhura ma Sehun.

dwiLu : Tu muncul..

sanmayy88 : Ngjebak? Oh, ya beneran pergi lah.. ga perlu Tao, ada aku ko.. nani Yifan sama aku.

Jang joohwi : Baca marathon ya hahaha soalnya kehidupan Sehun setelah Luhan pergi Cuma cukup diceritain ibu dia.

Igineeer : Udah review ko dek^^ ini aku baca reviewmu yang kedua lol

Kkkimsu614 : Sehun gitukan karena tau Tiffany dibelakangnya gimana.

Dearmykrishan : Mesnyum hahaha kamu mah selalu nagih NC ga di TSP ga di sini. Tar aku NCan sama Sehun..

Syuku : Susah siksa Sehun dia kan biasa di atas /eh

Aku jujur : Aku jujur, aku juga jujur.. aw terhura ma reviewmu. Amin, makasih ya^^

777 : Yang spam hahaha ini update lol maaf aga lama, ngurus TSP soalnya. Iya, syaratnya minimal harus 25 chap. Penilaian ada jurinya..

Ramyyon : Makasih dek TT nah itu, biar udah benci kan tapi pertanyaannya apa Luhan bisa bahagia kalau tidak kembali ke Sehun sementara dia masih cinta Sehun? aw. Galau merana..

EnaenaYadong : Aw, aw, aw, berasa kaya berdesir ni hati di panggil Nunna hahaha biasa di panggil unni mulu sekalinya dipanggil nunna langsung mesem wkwkwkwk biasalah, adik2ku kebanyakan cewe lol salam kenal, makasih dan amin^^

Nopwillinekaisoo : Cieeee yang sibuk hahaha makasih^^

Terimakasih untuk review kalian.. terimakasih karena udah luangin waktu untuk baca FFku^^ Dan aku kalo boleh minta tolong support FF adikku^^ HunHan juga ko, judulnya My Sweet Cotton Candy, kalian bisa search di FFN. Untuk yang follow dan favorit juga terimakasih banyak!

Aku tunggu review kalian untuk chap ini. Buat TSP udah aku update ko, cek aja.. maaf kalo masih ada kekuarangan atau typo yang nyempil.. semua review kalian aku baca^^ dan thanks untuk dukungan juga doanya. Untuk pembaca baru, salam kenal dariku. Kita ketemu di next chap ya..

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^ See you.. love you all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar hotel yang ia tempati untuk mencari tau siapa yang sudah selalu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya. Dia kini sedang menemui manager hotel untuk meminta izin melihat rekaman CCTV. Merasa tidak keberatan untuk membantu Luhan, manager itu pun yang mengantar Luhan sendiri menuju ruangan pemantau CCTV.

"Apa kamar VVIP nomor 15?"

"Ya." Luhan menjawab pada staf pria hotel yang menanyakannya.

Kemudian staf itu pun mulai mencari video rekaman CCTV dari jalan koridor dimana kamar Luhan berada.

"Apa itu tuan William?" Staf itu menunjuk pada layar monitor dengan terkejut.

Luhan pun menajamkan tatapannya sembari mengulang video yang tengah menampilkan Sehun yang sedang berjalan, kemudian memasuki kamar hotelnya. Video seperti itu ditemukan tidak hanya berjumlah satu.. total ditemukan lima video yang sama namun di hari yang berbeda dan jam yang berbeda pula. Dengan itu Luhan tau jika Sehun lah yang selalu menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya saat dia masih tertidur dan pergi sebelum ia terbangun.

"Kau mengenal tuan William?"

Staf itu menoleh kepada Luhan yang menatapnya bingung. "Ya, dia adik pemilik hotel ini, nona."

"Adik Carey Edison?" Staf itu mengangguk membuat Luhan sedikit kaget saat ia mengetahui jika ini adalah hotel milik Carey. Tapi dari mana Sehun mendapatkan kunci kamarku? Luhan menoleh kepada manager hotel yang sejak tadi diam, menatapnya penuh curiga sampai manager itu pun berdehem karena dari sudut matanya ia bisa menangkap tuduhan yang Luhan layangkan. "Aku tau kau yang memberikannya, kan?"

"Ya?" Manager itu menatap Luhan gugup, namun kemudian ia menunduk dalam kepada Luhan. "Maaf, nona. Aku memang yang memberikannya." Mengiba karena dirinya paham jika apa yang dia lakukan adalah salah.

Luhan menghela napas. Dia tidak bisa memarahi manager hotel karena tanpa diberi tahu pun Luhan yakin jika Sehun pasti memaksa untuk mendapatkan kunci kamar miliknya.

"Apa nona ingin kami melaporkan masalah ini pada tuan Carey? Jika iya, kami bisa melakukannya karena kebetulan tuan Carey sedang berada di London."

"Tidak. Aku mengenal William dan dia tidak menggangguku sama sekali." Dengan senyuman tipis Luhan menolak tawaran staf hotel. "Kalian tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Biar aku sendiri yang bicara langsung pada William."

"Baik, nona." Semuanya menjawab serempak dengan sopan, karena bagaimanapun mereka tau jika Luhan salah satu manusia kaya yang membayar penuh kamar hotel di tempat mereka bekerja untuk satu bulan.

Merasa keinginan tahuannya sudah selesai Luhan pun keluar dari ruang pemantau CCTV untuk menemui Yifan, ingin menyelesaikan persoalan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

Di Korea langit masihlah gelap. Bintang terlihat berkerlap-kerlip mempercantik langit malam yang dalam cuaca cerah.. Baekhyun kini tengah berjalan beriringan bersama Chanyeol sembari menatap itu semua. Hatinya senang, terasa bahagia sampai rasanya ia ingin berteriak kencang.

"Senyummu sangat lebar."

Baekhyun terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol lalu ia pun mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Chanyeol. "Ya, aku senang. Kakakku masih memiliki harapan untuk bisa keluar." Senyuman Baekhyun tak kian melebar. "Semua ini berkat Luhan. Aku tidak menyangka jika dia begitu baik.. mau mengirimkan dua pengacara untuk membuka kembali persidangan kakakku."

"Kepala pelayan bilang nona Luhan memiliki sikap lembut seperti ibunya dan memiliki ketegasan seperti ayahnya. Dia ramah dan baik tapi karena tanggung jawab yang ia bawa sangatlah besar ia melampaui dirinya sendiri untuk dapat melindungi itu semua."

"Ya, aku menyadari itu saat dia menatapku beberapa hari lalu dan entahlah tapi aku merasa jika dia kesepian." Baekhyun sedikit termenung, hanya tidak menyangka jika hidup Luhan begitu berat. Ia berpikir Luhan tidak pernah memiliki beban karena dirinya sangatlah dihormati juga kaya. Benar-benar pemikiran bodoh!

"Kau tau apa yang Luhan katakan padaku sebelum dia pergi ke London?"

"Apa?" Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, mengikuti Chanyeol yang kini tengah berdiri menatap dirinya dengan serius.

" **Hibur dia semampumu."**

Senyuman Chanyeol tersemat di bibir tebalnya saat mendengar kembali suara Luhan. "Hibur dia semampumu." Lalu mengulangnya dengan lembut.

"Dia?" Kening Baekhyun berkerut, tidak tau siapa yang dimaksud sebagai **dia.**

"Dia itu dirimu. Luhan memintaku untuk menghiburmu." Tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol genggam. "Baek.. aku tidak perlu mengatakan sedalam apa perasaanku kepadamu, kan? Karena aku tau kau dapat menrasakannya sendiri. Aku mencintaimu, Baek. "

Baekhyun mematung karena letupan hatinya yang menggila. Dirinya hampir ingin menyentuh telinganya sendiri, takut jika ia salah mendengar. Tapi ini terlalu romantis.. Baekhyun merasa ingin meleleh sekarang karena tatapan Chanyeol begitu.. ah, tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan ungkapan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya karena Baekhyun hanya diam. "Baek." Menggerakan tangan Baekhyun yang masih ia genggam.

"Kyaaaaa!" Baekhyun terpekik girang sampai membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa baru mengatakannya! Aku sudah menunggumu mengatakan itu, Yeol!" Tanpa ragu Baekhyun berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Kau tidak mau menciumku? Aku juga mencintaimu.. sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

Tertawa geli saat melihat Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya dengan tatapan jahil. Dia mencintai wanita yang agresif rupanya. "Ini di tepi jalan. Apa kau tidak malu?"

Baekhyun melirik sekelilingnya, banyak orang yang melintas memang namun kemudian ia menggeleng. "Aku suka hal yang romantis." Berujar senang sebelum ia sendiri yang menarik kerah kemaja Chanyeol dan membuat bibir mereka saling menyatu dalam lumatan kecil.

Tidak mampu menolak, Chanyeol pun memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan membawa ciuman mereka menjadi semakin dalam, mengabaikan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka dan hanya terfokus pada bibir tipis Baekhyun yang tengah ia lumat.

Cinta memang indah.. seindah bintang yang bersinar di atas sana. Kebahagiaan Baekhyun kini terasa lengkap karena perasaannya telah mendapatkan kepastian. Ia berjanji akan memeluk Luhan ketika wanita itu pulang nanti.

.

.

Luhan duduk diam di apartemen Yifan yang kosong, karena sang pemilik entah berada dimana. Luhan sudah menghubungi berkali-kali ponsel Yifan namun tidak juga mendapat jawaban, pesan yang ia kirimpun tidak kunjung mendapatkan balasan.

Jam berputar dengan sangat lambat. Luhan menghabiskan waktu dari siang menjadi sore sampai sore menjadi malam hanya dengan menonton televise . Luhan mengulur rasa sabarnya dengan berpikir mungkin pria itu akan pulang satu jam lagi, satu jam lagi dan satu jam lagi, sampai ia berakhir tertidur dan terbangun ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pria itu.

Luhan menyerah. Ia menghela napas lalu keluar dari apartemen Yifan, meninggalkan selembar kecil memo yang ia letakan di atas meja.. memo yang berpesan agar Yifan menghubunginya jika sudah pulang nanti.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari dalam taxi yang mengantarnya kembali ke hotel. Dengan raut wajah sedikit masam Luhan berjalan untuk menuju kamar hotelnya. Ia melewati setiap kamar VVIP di koridor yang sepi, karena kamar VVIP memiliki batas, hanya berjumlah lima belas hingga situasi di sekitarnya pun tidaklah terlalu ramai dilalui banyak orang.

"Luhan. Apa dia melayanimu dengan baik?"

Namun langkah Luhan terhenti saat mendengar namanya disebut. Kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk, mendongak dan melihat Sehun yang tengah berdiri di depan sana dengan dua tangan terkepal -seperti menahan amarah. Memincingkan mata lalu menemukan Carey berdiri tak jauh dari Sehun.

"Ah, tapi dia atasanmu, kan? Dia boneka yang dulu kau permainkan dan sekarang kau justru berada di bawah kakinya. Apa kau tidak merasa malu, Oh Sehun?"

Luhan memundurkan langkah. Memilih hanya untuk melihat dari kejauhan.

"Lihat dirimu sekarang. Kau memalukan sampai aku bahkan tidak sudi menganggapmu sebagai keluarga Ed-"

"Diam, keparat! Aku bahkan tidak sudi untuk menjadi bagian keluargamu asal kau tau itu."

Mata Luhan mengerjab ngeri ketika melihat Sehun memukul Carey.

"Pengemis tidak tahu malu itu adalah dirimu dan ibumu, Oh Sehun."

"Tutup mulutmu.. JANGAN SEBUT LUHAN DAN IBUKU DENGAN MULUT BUSUKMU!"

Tangannya mengepal begetar saat ia mendengar jeritan amarah Sehun.

"Kau boleh menginjakku dengan kakimu tapi jangan pernah merendahkan ibuku jika kau ingin tetap hidup."

"Kenapa? Kau pikir jika bukan karena uang ayahku dengan apa ibumu bisa menjadi seperti sekarang? Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di dunia ini, Oh Sehun. Kau hanya akan terus hidup untuk menjilati sepatu ayahku Herry Edison dan ibumu hanya hidup sebagai hiasan kecil di dalam istana besar kami yang sewaktu-waktu bisa kami buang keluar ketika ingin."

Dengan nanar Luhan menatap Sehun yang mulai melemah karena perkataan Carey.

"Kau itu rendah, tidak berguna, bodoh, tidak memiliki kekuasaan apapun tanpa wanita itu. Kau mengerti itu? Harga dirimu bahkan hanya sekecil lalat di mataku."

Menundukkan kepala, menutupi wajahnya saat Carey berjalan melewati dirinya untuk pergi. Setelahnya Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangan kepada Sehun yang sudah terduduk dengan lemas. Walau dalam jarak yang sedikit jauh tapi Luhan tau jika Sehun kini tengah menangis dalam kebisuan.

Airmatanya tanpa diminta menetes. Luhan merasakan hatinya seperti tersayat melihat Sehuh yang terpuruk seperti ini.

Bodoh! Sehun tidak pernah menangis hanya karena sebuah makian lalu kenapa pria seperti dia bisa menjadi selemah itu? Kau bahkan bisa membunuh Carey jika ingin, Oh Sehun. Kenapa hanya diam?

Mulutnya Luhan bekap, ketika isakannya hampir menyeruak keluar. Entah kenapa tapi Luhan seperti dapat merasakan perasaan putusasa kesakitan yang tengah Sehun rasakan sekarang.

Dengan perlahan Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan jatuh mengasihi pria itu. "Sehun." Memanggil lirih lalu berlutut di hadapan Sehun sembari menghapus jejak airmatanya sendiri. "Kisahmu telah hancur namun bukan berarti telah berakhir." Secara lembut, Luhan memeluk Sehun, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun yang masih menunduk. "Kau bisa melanjutkannya untuk menjadikan akhir kisahmu menjadi bahagia." Mengusap punggung Sehun teratur sampai sebuah dekapan Luhan rasakan pada pinggangnya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya ketika Sehun mulai mengangkat kepalanya, membuat Luhan bisa melihat mata yang selalu berhasil mengintimidasi seseorang kini terlihat rapuh tanpa daya. Sedikit senyuman Luhan ukir, mencoba memberikan kekuatan kepada Sehun, namun tanpa terduga tangan Sehun terulur menyentuh pipinya sebelum Luhan merasakan jarak mereka mulai Sehun kikis dengan perlahan.

Tanpa terkendali Luhan merasakan hatinya berdedak sebagaimana dulu ketika ia bersama Sehun. Dia tau apa yang akan Sehun lakukan, tapi Luhan merasa tidak mampu bergerak sekedar untuk menghindar sampai hembusan napas Sehun mulai menerpa kulit wajahnya dan sentuhan halus itu terasa menyapa permukaan bibir Luhan dengan sebuah ciuman tanpa adanya lumatan.

Sedikit ragu, Luhan bergulir menatap kepada Sehun yang memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Ini terasa asing untuk Luhan karena ada sebuah perasaan berbeda yang Luhan rasakan sekarang. Sehun seperti mengutarakan sesuatu dalam ciumannya, bukan lagi sebuah napsu dan Luhan dapat menangkap itu dengan baik walau ia tidak yakin pada dugaannya sendiri.

Tangan Sehun yang masih berada di pipi Luhan, beralih menuju tengkuk Luhan dan mulai mengulum bibir bawah Luhan. Hanya sebuah lumatan pelan yang mampu membuat mata Luhan ikut terpejam walau dirinya hanya diam, tidak membalas ciuman Sehun.

Disela ciuman yang ia buat, satu tetes airmata mengalir dari sudut mata Sehun yang masih terpejam. Jika Tuhan ingin menghinanya melalui Carey, ingin menghukumnya melalui penyesalannya sendiri, Sehun akan menerima. Sepahit dan sekajam apapun balasan atas dosanya Sehun akan menanggungnya menggunakan seluruh hidupnya, namun tidak dengan kehilangan wanita ini.

Jangan mencoba menjauhkan dia dariku, Tuhan. Karena saat kau membuatnya pergi dari hidupku, saat itulah aku tidak akan meyakini keberadaanmu. –Sehun.

.

.

Hening.. itu lah yang terjadi setelah Luhan membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya. Kini mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa yang berbeda –saling bersebelahan. Luhan tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun saat ini, ia tidak dapat menerkanya karena dirinya pun tidak sedang dapat mengontrol pikirannya sendiri yang terus memutar kejadian ketika Sehun mencium bibirnya beberapa menit lalu.

Lumatan itu bahkan masih terasa menempel di bibir Luhan membuat Luhan merasa menjadi wanita idiot! Ingatkan Luhan tentang sudah berapa banyaknya pria yang ia cium di luar sana.. ingatkan Luhan bahwa ia adalah wanita yang menyukai untuk membuat para pria menelan ludahnya kasar bukan justru dirinya yang harus dihantui hanya karena sebuah ciuman lembut.

Menggelikan! Kau benar-benar mulai kembali pada dirimu sendiri, Luhan dan itu semua karena Sehun.

Merutuki dirinya sendiri Luhan mendecih tanpa sadar kemudian ia menoleh kepada Sehun yang masih diam dengan tatapan kosong. Ia bisa melihat jika kesedihan masih begitu kentara di wajah Sehun. Luhan menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah untuk kejadian ini.

"Sehun."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan dengan senyuman tipis sebagai ganti sahutan.

"Jika kau ingin aku bisa pergi dari hotel ini." Bersalah.. karena jika dirinya tidak menginap di sini mungkin Sehun tidak harus bertatap muka dengan Carey.

"Bersama Yifan?"

"Yifan?"

"Ya. Jika kau pergi kemungkinan Yifan akan mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersama.."

Sedikit malas sebenarnya jika harus kembali dihadapan dengan situasi seperti ini, namun Luhan hanya menghela napas. "Masih banyak hotel di London."

"Tinggalah bersamaku. Aku membutuhkanmu, Luhan."

Luhan terpaku karena permintaan Sehun bahkan lebih tidak mungkin dibanding ia harus tinggal bersama Yifan. "Kau tau jika itu tidak mungkin, Sehun."

"Kenapa? Kita sudah tinggal bersama selama dua tahun, Luhan."

"Karena itu dulu, dan sekarang tidak bisa lagi kau samakan dengan masa lalu."

Sehun bergeming beberapa detik. Pandangan mereka saling bertaut sebelum Sehun terkekeh miris dan beralih menatap ke depan. "Kau benar.. bahkan sekarang aku bukan lah siapa-siapa di hidupmu." Dia berdiri dari sofa dengan pandangan kecewa. "Aku pergi." Menepuk bahu Luhan satu kali lalu berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Luhan yang menatap dirinya penuh khawatiran.

Kini Luhan seperti dilemma.. Merasakan sebuah kesedihan seorang diri bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Luhan sering berada di dalam situasi itu dan ia mengerti bagaimana sulitnya melewati itu semua. Sehun bukanlah manusia yang terbiasa dengan ini dan Luhan ingin berada di samping pria itu untuk menjadi sandaran kecil namun semua itu seperti masih tertahan oleh batasan yang ia sendiri ciptakan di antara mereka.

.

.

"Kau baik?" Tuan Sam menegur Sehun karena sejak tadi pria itu tidak banyak berbicara terlebih wajah Sehun pun begitu pucat pasi membuat Tuan Sam sedikit heran melihatnya. "Apa kau sakit? Kita bisa menunda jadwal hari ini jika memang kau kurang sehat."

"Aku sehat, anda tidak perlu cemas." Pintu mobil Sehun buka, mempersilakan Tuan Sam untuk masuk lebih dulu.

"Tapi kau jangan mengendarai mobil, ok? Biar supirku yang melakukannya."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, tidak membantah karena dia tidak memungkiri jika tubuhnya terasa lemas. Beban pekerjaan yang ditambah dengan keterpurukannya sendiri membuat napsu makan Sehun hilang dan ia pun terkena insomnia beberapa hari ini. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sehun menjadi terlihat bagai seorang mayat berjalan.

.

.

Jadwal hari ini tidak berlangung baik. Sehun bahkan kembali ke hotel saat jam baru menunjukan satu siang dan itu semua karena kondisinya yang membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi hingga Tuan Sam pun memutuskan menunda jadwal hari ini. Tubuhnya Sehun baringkan di atas ranjang, mungkin dengan tidur beberapa jam ia bisa sedikit menjadi lebih segar. Memejamkan matanya lalu membawa Luhan yang tengah ia rindukan untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

 **Sehun berbaring di atas carpet berbulu apartemen Luhan, menjadikan paha Luhan sebagai bantalan kepalanya sembari menatap wajah cantik Luhan yang tengah fokus mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Sedikit terkekeh Sehun mencium perut Luhan. "Kau terlalu fokus."**

" **Jennifer menyuruhku mengerjakan tugasnya." Sedikit menghela napas Luhan menunduk, menatap wajah Sehun. "Aku harus menyelesaikannya."**

" **Jangan terburu-buru." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan mencium punggung tangan Luhan. "Aku merasa cemburu. Apa Jennifer lebih penting dariku?"**

 **Luhan mendecih lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja pendek.**

 **Sehun mendudukkan dirinya. "Luhan."**

" **Heemmm.." Tanpa menoleh Luhan menjawab.**

" **Tatap aku."**

" **Apa?" Luhan berbalik dan Sehun dengan segera mencium bibirnya.**

 **Tanpa menunggu Sehun melumat bibir bawah Luhan. Satu tangannya pun menekan tengkuk Luhan agar semakin mendekat dengan kepalanya yang bergerak berlawan arah dari Luhan. Mata keduanya terpejam dan Luhan pun mulai membalas ciuman Sehun membuat Sehun semakin menunjukan sisi dominannya.**

 **Satu tangan Sehun yang lain menyusup ke dalam kaos Luhan, saat payudaranya terasa diremas lembut dengan segera Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Sehun." Ia mengelurkan tangan Sehun dari dalam kaosnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Menegur Sehun karena menurutnya ini sudah berlebihan.**

" **Ayolah, Luhan.. jangan menjadi bodoh. Aku sudah lama ingin melakukannya denganmu." Namun raut wajah Sehun bahkan jauh berbeda dari Luhan. Ia terlihat tenang, terkesan malas menanggapi keterkejutan Luhan.**

" **Tapi kita masih terlalu muda untuk me-"**

" **Sssttt." Jari Sehun menempel di bibir Luhan, memutus ucapan yang Sehun anggap tidak berguna. "Kita sudah Senior High School, Luhan. Kau sudah pantas melakukannya.. terlebih aku adalah kekasihmu. Semua sepasang kekasih melakukan ini."**

" **Tapi.."**

" **Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. "Dan kau akan menikmatinya." Berbisik pelan lalu mengulum daun telinga Luhan. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"**

 **Ya, dia percaya pada Sehun walau Luhan sebenarnya ragu untuk menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya kepada Sehun, namun Luhan berakhir mengangguk karena dia mencintai Sehun.**

" **Kau akan menyukainya.." Senyuman miring tersemat di bibir tipis Sehun.**

 **Ia menciumi leher Luhan dengan kecupan basah sampai bibirnya beranjak naik menyatu dengan bibir Luhan. Lumatannya kini berubah menjadi menuntut, membuat Luhan tidak dapat berkutik dan hanya pasrah untuk mengikuti keinginan Sehun. Tubuh Luhan, Sehun dorong hingga terbaring di karpet. Tangannya kembali menyusup memasuki kaos Luhan, meremas payudara Luhan yang kali ini tidak lagi Luhan singkirkan.**

 **Ciumannya Sehun lepas, membuat desahan Luhan lolos tanpa terhalang. Kaos beserta bra yang Luhan kenakan, Sehun lepaskan hingga menampilkan bagian tubuh Luhan yang selama ini sudah membuat ia penasaran, dan Sehun memang tidak salah dalam memilih.. Luhan benar-benar sexy juga panas.**

 **Payudara Luhan tidaklah terlalu kecil, terasa kencang ketika ia remas. Puttingnya hanya sebesar biji kacang, berwarna merah muda dan terasa nikmat ketika ia sesap. Perut Luhan begitu datar dengan bentuk pinggangnya yang ramping dan semua kindahan itu miliknya, milik seorang Oh Sehun.**

" **Sehun.." Luhan menggeliat, merintih tertahan ketika Sehun menciumi selangkanya yang sudah tidak lagi tertutupi apapun. Ia menjepit kepala Sehun -menggunakan dua kakinya- yang terngah bermain dengan vaginanya di bawah sana.**

 **Klitoris milik Luhan, Sehun lumat.. lidahnya tanpa jijik menjulur, memasuki lubang vagina Luhan yang telah menjadi lembab. Hasratnya sudah tidak tertahan dan Sehun pun segera melepaskan celana yang ia kenakan, menunjukan seberapa siapnya ia untuk memuaskan vagina Luhan.**

 **Dengan napas tersengal, Luhan mencoba membuka penuh matanya. Ia memandangi Sehun yang kini juga telah sepenuhnya telanjang. Tidak memberontak ketika Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya lalu membaringkannya di sofa. Segala tugas milik Jennifer bahkan Luhan singkirkan dari pikirannya yang kini ia inginkan hanyalah Sehun.**

" **Kau milikku, Luhan." Itu kalimat yang Sehun katakan sebelum penisnya masuk, menerobos vagina Luhan dengan telak. Merobek dinding selaput dara milik Luhan hingga membuat Luhan terpekik kesakitan. "Aku yang pertama memilikimu dan sampai kapanpun kau akan menjadi milikku." Berujar egois dan mulai menggerakan dirinya di atas tubuh Luhan yang perlahan kembali mendesah nikmat.**

"Luhan..eeungghhtt.." Dalam tidurnya Sehun melengguh. Keningnya yang telah basah oleh keringat berkerut tipis sebelum ia tersentak, bangun dari mimpi panjangnya bersama Luhan.

Tidak.. itu bukan mimpi. Itu adalah kenyataan yang terulang dalam tidurnya.

Shit! Sehun memukul kasur busanya dengan sebal. Ini mimpi basah yang kesekian ia alami bersama Luhan. Mengusak rambutnya frustasi, Sehun pun beranjak memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

Dalam keadaan rapi dan sudah lebih segar, Sehun memutuskan untuk sedikit menghibur diri. Ia sudah terlalu penat dan merasa tidak tahan pada bayang-bayang Luhan yang tidak kunjung berhenti membuntuti dirinya. Dan tujuan Sehun adalah Bar yang terletak tak jauh dari hotel tempatnya menginap. Disetiap ia melangkah selalu ada wanita nakal yang tersenyum menggoda kepada Sehun, namun Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan cuek. Ia tidak menginginkan wanita berwajah barat, mungkin wanita asia yang seperti Luhan bisa sedikit membantunya untuk menyalurkan hasratnya yang sudah lama tidak terjamah -Sehun berniat mencari pelampiasan untuk keinginnya memiliki Luhan.

"Kalian dari Korea?" Sehun bertanya sembari menatap kepada dua wanita yang hanya mengenakan kemeja juga dalaman di depannya, menilai jika mereka berdua tidaklah terlalu buruk.

"Aku Ryuzha, aku kelahiran Korea dan Jepang." Wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang dengan tubuh tinggi semampai menjawab sembari tersenyum. "Dan ini Choi Ji Ae.. dia dari Korea asli." Menunjuk pada wanita lain di sebelahnya yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku Choi Ji Ae, tuan Sehun." Wanita bermata sipit itu tersenyum sembari menatap Sehun penuh minat.

Sehun mengangguk paham, lalu menaruh amplop di atas meja nakas tepat di samping ranjang. "Itu bayaran untuk kalian.. puaskan aku malam ini."

"Tentu tuan." Ji ae menjawab semangat dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Ryuzha agar mundur, ia tanpa ragu mencium bibir Sehun.

Merasa tidak terima Ryuzha menarik kerah kemeja Ji ae dan berganti ia yang mencium bibir Sehun.

"Ya! April bodoh!" Kesal karena sudah diganggu Ji ae berteriak.

Ryuzha tidak memperdulikannya dan hanya terus balas ciuman dengan Sehun sampai akhirnya rambutnya ditarik dan keduanya berakhir dengan saling mendorong. Melihat itu Sehun hanya mendengus malas.

"Bisakah kalian tidak perlu berkelahi?"

Keduanya tersadar karena teguran Sehun dan kembali berdiri dengan tenang. Mungkin karena ketampanan Sehun keduanya menjadi tidak terkendali dan merasa tidak sabar untuk menyentuh Sehun.

"Kalian cukup diam. Biar aku yang menyentuh kalian.." Sehun merengkuh pinggang dua wanita itu yang tersenyum dengan senang. Mencium bibir Ryuzha dan membiarkan Ji ae membasahi lehernya dengan kecupan.

Dua wanita itu cukup baik memperlakukan Sehun, terkesan agresif juga nakal. Bibirnya bahkan tidak berhenti untuk bergantian memberikan lumatan pada bibir dua wanita itu, namun Sehun merasa tidak kunjung terbakar oleh hasrat. Bayang-bayang Luhan bahkan menjadi semakin tergambar jelas di dalam benaknya.

Ryuzha membawa Sehun untuk duduk di tepi ranjang, tiga kancing kemejanya ia buka dan kembali mendekati Sehun yang segera menerima ciuman darinya. Sehun masih mencoba memancing dirinya untuk terbakar. Tangan Sehun menusup ke dalam kemeja, meremas payudara Ryuzha yang langsung melengguh dengan nikmat, melihat itu Ji ae mendecih sebelum tersenyum lebar saat ia sadar jika ia bahkan memiliki mainan yang lebih panas dari bibir ataupun tangan Sehun.

Ji ae berdiri di samping Ryuzha yang masih berciuman dengan Sehun. Ia berlutut dan menatap berbinar pada selangka Sehun. Dengan tidak sabar Ji ae membuka ikat sabuk Sehun lalu menarik turun resleting jeans yang Sehun kenakan.

"Tunggu."

Namun Sehun menahan Ji ae, membuat Ji ae merengut karena gagal membebaskan penis Sehun. Dua wanita itu merasa bingung ketika Sehun justru berdiri.

"Aku pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Ji ae dan Ryuzha saling memandang dengan tatapan menyalahkan, berpikir jika ada di antara mereka yang membuat Sehun bosan.

Tau apa yang ada di benak dua wanita itu Sehun berdehem. "Tidak, kalian tidak melakukan kesalahan. Kalian melakukannya dengan baik tapi aku sadar jika sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi melakukannya dengan wanita lain." Sehun mengambil coat yang sempat ia gantung, memakainya lalu sedikit merapikan diri di depan cermin.

"Apa kami tidak memuaskan?"

Menoleh kepada Ryuzha yang menatap penuh tanya kepada dirinya. "Sudah aku katakan kalian melakukan dengan baik."

"Lalu apa yang membuat anda tidak mau melanjutkan?"

Sehun terdiam kemudian mengukir senyuman simpul. "Luhan.."

"Luhan?" Ji ae menyela dengan bingung. "Siapa itu Luhan?"

"Wanita yang aku cintai.."

Kedua wanita itu terdiam, dalam hati merasa iri pada sosok bernama Luhan. Sehun mendekati mereka dan mengusak kepala mereka satu persatu dengan lembut. "Kembalilah ke Korea. London bukan tempat yang baik untuk wanita semanis kalian." Mengatakannya dengan tulus lalu pergi keluar dari kamar yang sebelumnya ia pesan.

Ryuza dan Ji ae tersenyum terharu bercampur dengan rasa sedih.. baru kali ini ada pria yang mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada mereka berdua. "Yang dia katakan benar. Ayo kita pulang ke Korea, Ji ae."

"Bukankah kalau kita bisa kita pasti sudah ada di Korea?"

"Kau benar.. nenek tua itu tidak akan membiarkan kita pergi sebelum hutang kita lunas."

"Tau seperti ini aku lebih baik hidup di pulau Jeju untuk mencari kerang sampai mati." Ji ae bergumam kesal lalu mengambil amplop yang Sehun tinggalkan. Merobek amplop putih itu dan berteriak kencang membuat Ryuzha yang tengah mengancing kemejanya kembali hampir terjungkal karena terkejut.

"Yak! Maret pendek! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?"

"Ryuzha."

"Apa?"

"Kita pulang.."

Ryuzha menoleh kepada Ji ae dengan kening berkerut. "Pulang? Rumah kita di sini bodoh."

"Tidak." Ji ae menggeleng dengan airmata yang sudah menetes di pipinya. "Kita akan pulang ke Korea."

"Ya, ya, ya.. kenapa menangis?" Ryuzha mendekati Ji ae yang sudah duduk terisak di atas ranjang. Mengambil amplop yang Ji ae sodorkan kepada dirinya sebelum kemudain ia juga jatuh terduduk di samping Ji ae karena terkejut. "Sa..satu juta dolar?" Matanya menatap tidak menyangka pada selembar cek yang tengah ia pegang.

"Pria itu mungkin terlalu kaya atau bodoh sampai memberi kita uang sebanyak itu. Kita akan pulang ke Korea, Ryuzha." Ji ae memeluk Ryuzha dari samping yang juga meneteskan airmata.

Senyuman tertoreh di bibir Ryuzha kemudian ia membalas pelukan Ji ae. "Kita pulang.."

"Ya, kita pulang."

Keduanya tertawa dalam tangisan. Mengucapkan kata terimakasih untuk Sehun dan memanjatkan doa untuk seluruh kebahagian pria yang tanpa sadar telah membantu mereka berdua untuk terlepas dari kejahatan dunia.

Satu kebaikanmu tertoreh tanpa sadar, Oh Sehun..

.

.

Tanpa menggunakan kendaraan Sehun berjalan seorang diri karena toh jarak hotelnya dari Bar pun tidak terlalu jauh. Udara terasa minus, membuat Sehun semakin merapatkan coat yang ia kenakan. Sekarang jarum kecil di jam tangannya telah menunjukan pukul sebelas lebih, hampir tengah malam. Napasnya Sehun hirup lalu ia keluarkan kembali. Sekedar ingin mengurangi rasa sesaknya karena merindukan Luhan.

Bagaimana kabar wanita itu? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang? Bersama Yifan atau kah.. "Luhan." Bibir Sehun berucap kaku ketika matanya melihat sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri di depan sana, tepat menatap hotel tempat ia tinggal. Tanpa keraguan karena Sehun yakin jika itu adalah Luhan, ia pun dengan cepat menghampirinya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sehun." Luhan menoleh dengan mata membulat, ia tidak menduga karena bertemu dengan Sehun. "A..aku." Terbata-bata karena dirinya pun tidak tau dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Luhan hanya menuruti kata hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk menemui Sehun. Entahlah.. tapi Luhan merasa kekhawatirannya kepada Sehun semakin membesar sampai ia memutuskan datang walau pada akhirnya ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menemui Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan membuatkan jalan untuk mereka bertemu seperti ini.

"Kau ingin mati membeku?"

"Ya?"

Sehun melepaskan coat yang tengah ia kenakan lalu megenakannya kepada Luhan yang hanya memakai hoddie merah. Mengerti jika Sehun khawatir kepada dirinya membuat Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau ingin aku antar pulang? Sekarang sudah tengah malam."

Luhan terdiam.. ia kembali dibuat bingung. Ia sudah memaksakan egonya untuk datang ke sini menuruti kata hatinya dan sekarang apa dia harus pulang begitu saja? Lalu dirinya hanya akan kembali berakhir memikirkan Sehun di dalam hotel seperti sebelumnya.

"Luhan."

"Sebenarnya aku.."

Kening Sehun berkerut ketika Luhan berkata dengan ragu.

Menghela napasnya Luhan pun kembali menyerah. Dia tidak mau meninggal di dalam hotel hanya karena mengkhawatirkan Sehun. "Aku lapar." Dan itu adalah alasan terbaik yang terkesan konyol juga memalukan yang dapat Luhan katakan.

Sehun tersenyum, ia menggandeng tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan untuk menuju hotelnya. Diam-diam Luhan pun ikut tersenyum sembari mengikuti Sehun di depannya. Hatinya yang beberapa hari ini terasa resah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tenang ketika akhirnya ia melihat Sehun dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

.

.

Luhan hanya duduk tenang di atas kursi tinggi, menyaksiakan sendiri bagaimana Sehun tanpa kebingungan mencampurkan satu bumbu dengan bahan masakan lainnya. Sekarang ia tau kenapa masakan Sehun terasa enak, karena pria itu bahkan tidak membutuhkan buku resep.. dia terlihat bagai koki professional. "Aku tau jika kau yang selalu menyiapkan makanan untukku dan aku pikir itu tidak terlalu buruk, karena itu lah aku datang." Luhan berujar, ingin menutupi alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia datang.

"Ya, manager hotel sudah mengatakannya kepada ku. Kau memeriksa CCTV." Satu mangkuk sup dengan kuah kental berwarna putih Sehun sajikan di atas meja dan itu membuat Luhan menyeringit bingung.

"Kenapa hanya satu mangkuk?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Aku tau kalau Dongsil datang kemari karena kau hampir jatuh pingsan tadi siang." Dan ya, ini alasan lain yang membuat kekhawatiran Luhan tidak bisa lagi ditahan. Tuan Sam menelponnya dan memberitahunya tentang kondisi Sehun.

Sehun melihat jelas jika Luhan mengkhawatirkan dirinya, itu tergambar melalui tatapan mata Luhan. "Aku tidak lapar. Makanlah.." Mengusak rambut Luhan, kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Dia senang mengetahui Luhan masih peduli kepadanya namun Sehun takut jika itu akan membuatnya berharap lebih kepada Luhan sedangkan ia tau jika dirinya bahkan masih belum diberikan kesempatan oleh Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya memakan sup buatan Sehun dengan malas. Walau rasanya enak tapi itu menjadi tidak lagi menggiurkan untuk dimakan.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan yang Sehun masak dengan terpaksa, Luhan kini duduk di sofa ruang tengah bersama Sehun yang juga hanya terdiam. Tidak tau kenapa, jika dalam situasi seperti ini kecanggungan pasti dirasakan oleh Luhan. Mungkin ia harus pulang sekarang atau ia akan menjadi wanita bisu jika terus terperangkap atmosfer seperti ini.

"Sepertinya a-"

"Kau tau kenapa aku melakukan itu?" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan, membuat Luhan menoleh kepada dirinya dengan bingung. "Menyiapkan makanan untukmu secara diam-diam."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunggu apa lagi yang akan Sehun katakan.

"Karena mungkin hanya itu yang tidak Yifan lakukan untukmu. Dia memiliki semuanya dan aku hanya sekedar menduga kalau dirinya tidak bisa memasak." Sehun terkekeh hambar dengan tatapan kosong terarah ke depan. "Hanya itu yang aku dapat setelah kau pergi. Hidup sendirian untuk menyelesaikan masa kuliah membuatku mau tidak mau mempelajari beberapa resep." Sehun menjelaskan membuat Luhan sekarang tau dari mana kemampuan memasak Sehun tercipta. "Dan selain itu tidak ada lagi yang menjadi keahlianku. Aku hidup seperti yang kau lihat dulu. Mengabaikan semuanya, hanya melakukan apa yang aku mau dan aku suka.. sampai akhirnya Herry muak padaku dan membuangku ke Korea hingga aku bertemu lagi denganmu yang sudah hidup jauh di atasku. Saat itu aku berpikir jika kau bisa menyelamatkan kehidupanku yang telah diremehkan beberapa orang. Seperti yang kau pikirkan dulu.. Aku berniat memanfaatkanmu tapi disaat itulah aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa lagi melakukannya." Sehun terkekeh hambar, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak tau seberapa banyak kata maaf yang harus aku ucapkan kepadamu, Luhan tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf kepadamu." Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan yang masih menatapnya.

Luhan tidak terkejut karena pengakuan Sehun.. ia sudah lebih dulu menduga akan semua itu. Tapi setelah mendengar sendiri itu keluar dari mulut Sehun, Luhan justru merasa tidak ingin memukul Sehun sebagai mana mestinya. Ia justru merasa lega karena dengan Sehun mengakuinya sendiri itu menggambarkan seberapa dirinya telah berubah banyak. Di dunia ini tidak banyak orang yang berani mengakui kesalahannya pada orang yang ingin ia rugikan, tapi Sehun malakukannya. Dia mengakuinya..

"Kau ingin tau keajaiban kata maaf? Kata itu menjadi kata kedua terindah di dunia setelah kata terima kasih." Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Dan aku memberikannya kepadamu, karena mungkin ini lah saatnya kita harus saling melepaskan beban di hati kita, Oh Sehun." Ini adalah pilihan yang baik.. Luhan sudah cukup merasa lelah untuk terus mempertahankan kebenciannya kepada Sehun sementara dirinya sendiri masih lah mencintai pria ini. Setidaknya Luhan hanya ingin melepaskan tali yang selama ini seperti menjerat hatinya.

Tidak ada ucapan.. hanya satu tetes airmata dan senyuman yang mewakili betapa leganya hati Sehun saat ini. Ia bahkan hampir tidak percaya saat mendengarnya.

"Kau berhasil menciptakan kesempatan itu seperti yang kau katakan dan aku hanya akan diam untuk melihat sejauh mana kau memanfaatkan kesempatan itu."

Penuh rasa syukur, Sehun menggengam tangan Luhan. "Sampai akhir hidupku.. sejauh itulah aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan dan kata maaf yang telah kau berikan." Berucap yakin tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. "Aku bersumpah atas hidupku, Luhan." Dia memeluk Luhan dengan bibir terus dihiasi senyuman. "Aku mencintaimu." Berbisik pelan.

Namun mampu Luhan dengar dan Luhan rasakan.. ia bisa menangkap ketulusan Sehun di sana.. dalam diam Luhan merasa berdosa kepada Yifan. Dia tidak bermaksud kembali memeluk Sehun, dia hanya memberikan kesempatan Sehun untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Tapi jika Sehun bahkan bersumpah atas hidupnya dan mencintainya dengan dasar ketulusan lalu harus bagaimana ia menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh memeluk pria ini?

Kau bahkan sampai sekarang masih menghilang, Yifan.. kau berada dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengingatkanku.

.

.

Dalam cahaya redup. Tepat di balik jeruji besi yang mengurung dirinya, Jungsoo tersenyum penuh makna. Tatapannya menyiratkan kelicikan seorang monster yang bahkan tidak tunduk ketika dirinya sudah tidak mampu bergerak banyak. "Aku rela berada di sini selama seumur hidupku tapi itu setelah aku menukarnya dengan kehancuranmu,Luhan." Dia terkekeh kemudian tertawa penuh kepuasan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Halo chap 19 up^^ Aku frustasi baca chap 18 kemarin. Bukan apa-apa ya tapi TYPO! Ya allah.. aku itu udah cek bolak balik di document dan aku itu ga nemu Typo! Tapi kenapa kalo pas di post TYPO itu selalu ada TT serius yakin aku ga bohong lmao jadi sepintar-pintarnya kalian aja menghadapi TYPO itu karena aku males edit ulang di FFn /ditabok/ karena sebelum post itu pun selalu aku baca dang ga nemu Typo /merenung/ mungkin mataku yang siwer atau typo itu muncul cuma kalo udah di post heeemmm

Balik ke FF^^ Jangan pada ngamuk ya Sehun dikasih kesempatan ma Luhan. Udah waktunya Luhan buka diri^^ emang belum puas juga liat Sehun dihina, dikomporin Yifan dan digantung Luhan di chap kemarin? Aku ngomongnya gimana ya.. tapi Sehun di sini nukar penyesalan dia ke Luhan dengan hidup dia jadi Sehun itu ga harus menderita pahit-pahit yang gimana gitu. Next chap tameng baja Sehun akan mulai muncul untuk melindungi Luhan dari apapun dan nunjukin ke kalian seberapa BESAR dia cinta ma Luhan aw aw aw aku berasa ga sabar post chap 20 masa lol

Kalian mau NC HunHan yang beneran ga si? Maksudku ga di mimpi kaya yang di atas.. aku bingung takut banyak yang protes, jadi ambil suara aja ya di review.

Pilih ini untuk NC. "Sebenarnya kita ada dalam hubungan seperti apa, Sehun?" Dan pilih ini untuk ga NC. "Jangan bertindak jauh hanya karena aku memberimu kesempatan."

Ayo pilih.. satu apa dua? Tapi kalo boleh saran si satu lol aku hanya akan ambil suara yang review di tanggal chapter 19 ini di up sampai besoknya karena lusanya aku mulai garap chap 20.. jadi diluar itu ga aku tampung ya^^

Dan.. dan.. dannya banyak yang ngelanjutin di review lol lawak kalian mah.. pada ngiranya Yifan nongol, ngintip ya.. galah. Yifan lagi aku sembunyin lagi..

DEERHUN94 : Iya hahaha

Vivioh : Yalah.. Tiffany masih ada kontrak beberapa chap lagi hahaha mewakili hantu lol

Fuckyeahsekaiyeol & Ayu761 & chan : Mau NC? Vote hahaha

Juna Oh : Jangan souzon ma Sehun hahaha

Real Wu 94 : Welkombek.. ga tau liat nanti ya^^

Egga damay : Hahaha sekalian paneran kodok masukin kalo gitu mah..

Mitta22 & Hellenfaringga & Nisaramaidah28 : aw makasih..

Ahena HunHan : Sehun dapat maaf dari Luhan itu bukan berarti menghentikan perjuangan Sehun untuk Luhan, ok..

Ohfelu : Sependapat..

Jj : typo itu musuh terbesarku.. maaf ya untuk typonya. Iya aku bingung karena itu aku buka vote /tunjuk atas/ reviewmu masuk ko, dua-duanya hahaha

Princess . hangul : NC itu selalu ada waktunya.. itu udah baikan. Semuanya aku udah pikirin perchapternya. Ga usah khawatir ma moment mereka karena menurutku di setiap chap moment mereka selalu ada ko.

Selunds : Maaf typonya.. itu muncul tanpa terduga lol

Chenma : berasa pengen muncul terus gelatok pala Carey pake cobek ya hahaha iya, pelan-pelan aja biar ga sakit /eh

Auliamrq : amin..

Kris : Korea apa barat?

Ebetanku1220 : Bener! Ini FF HunHan hahaha

Kimhyunie : iya TT sweet elah.. dia menomor duakan perasaan benci dia karena ga tega liat Sehun yang terpuruk ah aku kobam lol

Siska 10 : Iya, kak.. Yifan ga nyerah ko. Dia Cuma lagi hibernasi hahaha

Ambar istrinya Suho : Makasih untuk review spammu walau aku ga paham ma reviewmu hahaha salam kenal. Next reviewnya yang bisa dimengerti ya^^

Narabyunee : Ga ada. Mau bbm ku aja ga hahaha

galaxyHun94 : Pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini hahaha chap kemarin lama karena aku up TSP double dua chap.

Dearmykrsihan : NC itu ada waktu dan tempatnya hahaha itu aku kasih NC singkat lol kalo mau NC isi suara /tunjuk atas/

Aleazurabooyunjae : Persis pemikiranku TT aku aja udah ga tega hahaha

Hun4han520 : Ga usah sedih.. udah balikan ko^^

Hyerim61 : Iya^^

Baekbeelu : Aku kebal ko hahaha ok, ga papa.

Ok.. selesai^^ terima kasih untuk semua review kalian.. maaf2 kalo ada yang ga kalian suka di FF ini juga ffku yang lainnya^^ terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, review, follow juga favorit^^ FF ini apa lah tanpa kalian semua yang sudah mendukung.. Aku tunggu review untuk chap ini. Buat pendatang baru, selamat bergabung.. semoga betah dan salam kenal.

Kita ketemu di Next chap ya^^ dukung semua FF HUNHAN dan para AUTHOR HUNHAN, tanpa mereka kalian ga akan bisa merasakan kemanisan dari kisah cinta HUNHAN yang warna warni seperti ini.. ga perlu bash, menghargai orang lain itu lebih baik dari pada menghujat^^

See you.. Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^ Love you all.. selalu cintai HunHan. Hun Love Han!


	20. Chapter 20

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan Luhan saja, Yifan?" Sesosok wanita berwajah manis, berambut panjang memiliki dimple di dua pipinya itu dengan baik mengamati Yifan yang tengah membereskan berkas pekerjaannya di atas meja. Matanya yang digarisi eyeliner hitam tidak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik sahabatnya itu yang sudah beberapa hari ini menginap di apartemennya.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskan Luhan?" Yifan yang sudah selesai dengan aktivitasnya balik menatap kepada Yixing yang hanya mendengus malas.

"Karena Luhan tidak mencintaimu." Yixing berkata terus terang tanpa takut pada kemarahan Yifan. "Dia mencintai Sehun." Beranjak dari sofa yang semula ia duduki lalu mendekati Yifan yang sudah berdiri menatap hamparan kota Paris melalui jendela apartemen. "Walau aku memang tidak pernah bertemu Luhan langsung tapi dari yang kau ceritakan aku dapat melihat jika mereka masih saling mencintai." Melanjutkan sembari ikut menatap ke depan. "Luhan menomor duakan rasa bencinya karena dia masih mengharapkan Sehun."

Mendengar itu Yifan mendecih. "Ini tidak adil.. bagaimana mungkin Luhan tetap mencintai pria itu setelah semua yang sudah Sehun lakukan? Sedangkan aku bahkan selalu berada di sampingnya untuk menjaga dan membantunya.. tapi dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang pria." Dengan kekesalan bercampur sedih Yifan mengeluh.

"Itu yang dinamakan cinta, Yifan. Dia tidak akan hilang hanya karena sebuah kebencian ataupun rasa sakit dan cinta tidak memperdulikan adil atau tidaknya sebuah situasi.. jika kau benar-benar mencintainya seharusnya kau bisa lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan wanita itu. Kau harus merelakan Luhan untuk bersama Sehun."

"Bagaimana bisa aku merelakan Luhan bersama pria itu!"

Yixing memejamkan mata ketika Yifan berteriak marah di depannya. Sepertinya ada kalimat Yixing yang membuat emosi Yifan meninggi.

"Dari semua pria yang ada di dunia ini Sehun adalah pria yang tidak memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan Luhan!"

Menghela napas ketika gelas yang semula Yifan pegang telah menjadi hancur di lantai karena dilempar. Pundak Yifan terlihat masih bergerak naik-turun, seirima dengan deru napasnya yang memburu karena luapan emosi. Tanpa takut, Yixing mendekat lalu mengusap bahu Yifan yang tengah berdiri bertumpu pada sandaran sofa. "Hati-hati dengan emosimu, Yifan.. kau bisa melukai Luhan." Berkata lembut lalu meninggalkan Yifan yang menatap sengit kepada dirinya.

"BERENGSEK!" Kemarahan Yifan tidak mereda. Dia memukul sofa lalu mengusap wajahnya sendiri yang telah memerah panas. "Kau benar-benar ingin mati Oh Sehun." Bergumam pelan lalu keluar dari apartemen Yixing.

.

.

Luhan telah berias cantik, rambutnya terkepang rapi membentuk satu ekor panjang. Tubuhnya dibalut skinny jeans hitam yang dipadu crop tee berwarna biru muda, tak tertinggal coat pun ia pakai untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya hari ini. Hanya sepatu yang belum ia kenakan dan sekarang Luhan tengah menimang dengan bingung, menatap lima pasang sepatu yang berjejer di lantai sebelum pilihannya jatuh pada flat shoes berwarna hitam yang memiliki aksesoris mutiara kecil dibagian ikatannya. Dia tersenyum saat memakainya, walau sedikit kecil di kakinya tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Dia menyukai sepatu ini..

Kini Luhan siap untuk kembali mengelilingi London. Walau seorang diri Luhan tidak memusingkannya.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Namun sepertinya kali ini Luhan tidak akan pergi sendirian karena saat ia membuka pintu kamar hotel sudah ada Sehun yang berdiri dengan penampilan santai, kemeja yang dipadu coat panjang, jogger pants dan sepatu sneaker.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar tanpa menjawab, membuat kening Luhan berkerut dalam.

.

.

Sehun duduk menyetir mobil audi yang ia sewa bersama Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya. Walau keterdiaman melanda namun tidak ada lagi raut wajah aneh yang terpasang, keduanya terlihat senang walau hanya ditunjukan dengan garis senyuman tipis.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Dongsil bisa mengatasinya."

"Jadi kau memanfaatkan Dongsil untuk menangani pekerjaanmu?"

Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan sembari terkekeh kecil. "Tidak, aku sudah selesai mengurusnya dan Dongsil hanya melanjutkan untuk beberapa bagian." Mengelus rambut Luhan lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Lalu kita akan kemana?"

"Queen Mary's Garden. Apa kau pernah ke sana?"

"Kau tau tempat itu?"

"Sepertinya aku memilih tempat yang tepat. Aku akan membawamu ke sana." Kecepatan mobilnya Sehun tambah membuat kendaraan itu melesat semakin cepat melewati kendaraan lainnya.

Tidak membantah Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu memandang jalanan London melalui jendela mobil.

.

.

Luhan menatap kagum pada pintu gerbang tinggi nan megah yang menjadi pintu masuk Queen Mary's Garden. Beberapa kali ke London tapi ini menjadi yang pertama kalinya ia datang ke tempat di mana berbagai jenis bunga mawar tumbuh. Semua wanita menyukai tempat ini dan itu termasuk Luhan.

"Ada dua belas ribu jenis mawar yang tumbuh di sini dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna." Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya mendengarnya dan ini pertama kalinya aku datang."

"Itu terdengar bagus untukku.. aku akan menunjukan seberapa indangnya Queen Mary's Garden untukmu." Tangan Luhan tanpa canggung Sehun genggam. "Ayo masuk." Membawa Luhan untuk mengikutinya ke dalam.

Merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti telapak tangannya membuat Luhan tersenyum. Bagaimana tangan besar Sehun yang kokoh menggenggam tangan kecil miliknya itu menjadi sebuah perasaan menenangkan bagi Luhan, ia merasa terlindungi oleh Sehun.

Sepanjang mereka melangkah pandangan Luhan dimanjakan oleh bunga-bunga mawar yang bermekaran indah. Tangnnya yang tak digandengan Sehun akan tanpa ragu menyentuh kelopak-kelopak bunga itu, sekedar ingin merasakan kelembutan dari mawar cantik yang memikat dirinya.

"Apa kau ingin mengelilingi danau?" Langkah Sehun terhenti lalu berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Danau?"

"Ya. Kita bisa menyewa perahu di Boathouse." Sehun menjelaskan lalu dengan segera mengajak Luhan ke tempat yang ia maksudkan.

Satu perahu kecil Sehun sewa bersama pria yang bertugas untuk mengayuh. Luhan duduk bersampingan bersama Sehun sembari memotret hamparan pemandangan indah yang ia lihat. Sesekali mereka terlibat obrolan ringan atau Sehun yang akan menunjukan objek menarik kepada Luhan agar diabadikan. Keduanya kadang tertawa bersama karena gurauan kecil, Luhan pun tanpa sadar selalu mengukir senyuman di bibirnya dan Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang sebelum kemudian ia kembali membuka bahasan yang tidak menjadi membosankan bagi Luhan.

"Terima kasih." Membungkuk kecil Sehun berujar kepada pria setengah baya pengayuh perahu setelah mereka selesai mengelilingi danau.

Namun pria itu tidak segera pergi, dia lebih dulu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam keranjang lalu menyerahkannya kepada Sehun. "Untukmu."

"Untukku?" Sehun menerimanya dengan bingung. Dia bukan wanita kenapa diberikan satu buket mawar?

"Mawar putih dan merah, melambangkan sebuah penyatuan cinta.. berikanlah pada wanita yang kau cintai." Pria itu tersenyum kepada Sehun yang hanya terdiam. "Terus temani dia.. jangan menyerah karena keadaan yang akan kalian alami." Berkata penuh misteri lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

"Menunggu lama?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sempat ia tinggal.

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang diikuti Sehun dari belakang.

"Luhan."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Luhan berbalik kebelakang.

"Ini untukmu."

Menyeringit bingung ketika Sehun memberinya satu buket bunga berisikan mawar merah dan mawar putih yang telah ditata dengan cantik. "Ini untukku?"

"Ya, karena kau special untukku."

Bukannya tersanjung Luhan justru mendengus namun tetap bunganya ia pegang dengan erat. Sembari terkekeh Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan. "Tunggu di sini.. aku akan membelikanmu Ice cream." Berpesan lalu pergi dari hadapan Luhan untuk menuju salah satu kedai yang berada tak jauh di sana.

Selepas Sehun pergi Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku. Tatapannya tertuju pada buket bunga yang tengah ia pegang sebelum menghela napas dengan berat. Apa semuanya memang harus seperti ini? Kembali pada dirinya yang mencintai Sehun. Kembali menyatukan cinta mereka sebagaimana bunga yang tengah ia pegang.

Tatapan Luhan bergulir pada Sehun yang tengah berdiri dengan sabar untuk megantri giliran. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Dia sudah banyak berubah." Berucap pelan lalu melempar dirinya pada kenangan masa lalu.

" **Minggir." Sehun dengan tega menyingkirkan orang-orang di depannya agar dia mendapat barisan nomor dua. Tidak peduli pada orang di belakangnya yang melayangkan protes Sehun hanya diam bagai manusia yang tidak memiliki telinga.**

 **Luhan yang melihat itu dari kejauhan hanya menggeleng lalu ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku pelajaran yang tengah ia pegang.**

" **Ini Ice creammu."**

 **Mendongak ketika satu cup kecil ice cream muncul di depan wajahnya. "Kau harusnya mengikuti antrian, Sehun."**

" **Itu lama toh aku melakukannya untukmu. Kau ingin ice cream kan?" Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Luhan yang tidak lagi menjawab karena terlalu malas untuk menegur Sehun yang pastilah akan mengabaikannya.**

 **Kini mereka berada di dalam kafetaria sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Bukunya sudah Luhan taruh di meja dan ia mulai memakan ice cream yang sudah Sehun belikan.**

" **Kau menyukai rasanya?"**

" **Kenapa?" Luhan melirik Sehun yang bertanya sembari tersenyum.**

" **Aku ingin mencobanya."**

 **Menghela napas lalu menyerahkan ice cream itu kepada Sehun. "Harusnya kau membeli dua cup." Niatnya Luhan ingin kembali membaca buku tapi dagunya lebih dulu ditarik oleh Sehun yang tanpa malu segera mencium bibirnya di depan umum.**

 **Luhan reflek ingin menjauh namun Sehun menahan tengkuknya. Dengan cepat Sehun membuat bibir Luhan terbuka lalu membagi ice cream rasa Green tea yang ada di dalam mulutnya pada mulut Luhan yang segera menelannya tanpa ragu. Lelehan sisa ice cream itu mengalir dari sudut bibir Luhan yang langsung Sehun bersihkan menggunakan lidahnya. "Kau menyukainya?" Bertanya dengan tatapan jahil setelah dirinya sedikit menjauh.**

 **Bibirnya yang menjadi basah Luhan seka lalu menatap sebal kepada Sehun. "Bodoh." Berkata ketus lalu memutuskan untuk pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa puas di tempatnya duduk.**

"Kau melamun?" Sehun duduk di samping Luhan yang segera tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya. Satu cup ice cream Sehun berikan kepada Luhan yang segera menerimanya.

"Green tea?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Dan kali ini aku memiliki ice cream ku sendiri." Berujar enteng lalu mulai mekanan ice cream miliknya sendiri.

Dia tidak sadar jika kini Luhan merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka salalu mengingat hal yang sama? Mendengus kesal Luhan pun mulai memakan ice cream miliknya dengan decakan sebal.

.

.

Tanpa lelah Sehun bersama Luhan melanjutkan sesi jalan-jalan mereka. Setelah pergi dari Queen Mary's Garden mereka mendatangi Backingham.. menghabiskan waktu berada di sana sampai senja tiba kemudian memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dulu sebelum pulang. Tidak ada lagi tatapan tajam yang mereka layangkan satu sama lain. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi datar yang semula bagai tercetak permanen di wajah mereka. Keduanya bersikap layaknya seorang teman atau mungkin banyak orang sebut seperti sepasang kekasih.

Bagaimana Sehun yang tidak lepas menggandeng tangan Luhan membuat berbagai mata menatap iri atau kagum pada keduanya dan bagaimana Luhan yang tak menghilangkan senyumnya menggambarkan betapa manusia di sekeliling mereka hanya bagai hiasan tak bernyawa yang berguna mempercantik dunia milik mereka berdua.

"London Eye. Mau mencobanya?" Sehun menawarkan kepada Luhan yang langsung menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Datang ke London tidak akan lengkap tanpa menaiki London Eye." Namun tanpa peduli Sehun menarik Luhan untuk mengikuti dirinya.

Dalam hati Luhan menggerutu. Kenapa mereka harus melihat London Eye ini di perjalanan pulang? Dia tidak takut pada ketinggian tapi Luhan memiliki alasannya sendiri kenapa ia malas menaiki wahana raksasa ini.

"Kenapa kau menolak saat aku ajak?" Dan sepertinya Sehun merasa cukup penasaran karena melihat Luhan bahkan tidak ketakutan sama sekali –tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan- ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam salah satu kapsul raksasa itu.

"Membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit lebih untuk berada di dalam sini." Luhan menjawab sembari menatap hamparan kota London dari kincir raksasa itu yang mulai berputar. "Dan aku hanya takut jika kincir ini berhenti ketika waktunya belum sampai pada tiga puluh menit. Jika itu terjadi pemandangan seindah apapun akan menjadi buruk."

"Jangan menakuti sesuatu yang belum pasti terjadi. Itu hanya akan membuatmu tidak bisa melihat pemandangan indah yang bahkan belum tentu semua orang bisa lihat."

"Kau benar." Luhan tersenyum, menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

Tatapan keduanya kembali terfokus untuk melihat pemandangan kota London yang menakjubkan di malam hari. Lampu-lampu dari atas berubah menjadi terlihat menyerupai kunang-kunang kecil yang berkerlap-kerlip dalam kegelapan. Walau tidak begitu jelas tapi keduanya cukup merasa kagum pada bentuk-bantuk bangunan penting yang dapat terlihat dari atas sana. Seperti Westminster Brigde, Big Ben, Wesminster Abbey ataupun House Of Common. Itu semua terlihat indah bagi Luhan ataupun Sehun.

"Satu hari ini apa yang kau rasakan, apa kau merasa senang?" Sehun membuka obrolan kembali.

"Ya, aku merasa senang. Ini lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya saat aku berjalan-jalan seorang diri."

"Lu."

"Hemmm."

"Aku ingin melanjutkannya."

Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun, memutus perhatiannya pada hamparan kota London. "Melanjutkan?"

"Ya, melanjutkan kisahku agar berakhir bahagia seperti yang kau bilang." Sehun balas menatap Luhan dengan garis wajah penuh keseriusan. "Tapi aku membutuhkanmu untuk ada dalam kisahku."

"Kenapa aku harus ada di dalam kisahmu?"

Sehun terdiam, saling menatap dengan Luhan yang menunggu akan jawabannya. Entah kenapa tapi hati kecil Luhan seperti mengharapkan sebuah kata ajaib akan keluar dari bibir Sehun, kata yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya sepenuhnya.

"Karena kau adalah kebahagiaanku."

Dan apakah itu kata ajaib yang ia harapkan? Luhan membeku dalam diamnya.. hanya bola matanya yang bergerak menatap dalam mata Sehun yang menyiratkan kesungguhan.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat kisahku menjadi bahagia jika kau tidak ada di dalam sana." Dua tangan Luhan, Sehun genggam. "Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menyempurnakan akhir kisahku, aku membutuhkanmu berada di sampingku karena kau adalah wanita yang ada di dalam hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

"Dengan cara apa kau akan mencintaiku?" Luhan membutuhkan kata ajaib lain dari Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan dengan cara apa aku akan mencintaimu tapi kau bisa melihat bagaimana caraku mencintaimu."

Dan hatinya Luhan rasakan bergemuruh, seperti ada sebongkah es jatuh dan terpecah lalu mencair, membuat dinding yang ia bangun dengan kuat ikut melebur hancur bersama satu tetes airmata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Apa untukmu aku mudah? Aku dengan segala upaya mencoba melupankanmu, menghilangkan perasaanku dengan membencimu, merubah hidupku untuk membatasi perasaanku yang merindukanmu, Sehun. Tapi kau.. tanpa melakukan banyak hal kau bisa meruntuhkan semua pertahanan yang aku buat dengan susah payah dan membuatku kembali menjadi Luhan yang bodoh, Luhan yang mencintaimu." Luhan berujar panjang dengan keputusasaan untuk menahan perasaannya sendiri.

Satu langkah Sehun ambil lalu ia memeluk Luhan cukup erat. "Jika kau mudah untukku aku tidak akan menjadi Sehun yang seperti ini. Aku berubah karena aku tau kau begitu sulit untuk aku dapatkan." Satu ciuman Sehun berikan di pelipis Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu." Berkata pelan lalu mengusap punggung begetar Luhan.

"Aku membencimu."

Mendengar perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum. Inilah Luhan miliknya.. Luhan yang tanpa kepura-puraan, Luhan yang manis, Luhan yang akan memeluk erat dirinya ketika menangis. Luhan yang telah merubah hidupnya, Luhan yang telah menjadi hidupnya dan Luhan yang dia cintai sepenuhnya.

.

.

Turun dari London Eye Luhan berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berada dua langkah di belakangnya. Sehun tersenyum sembari tertawa pelan. Tidak tau apa yang lucu tapi Sehun merasa hanya ingin tersenyum. Mungkin karena terlalu bahagia? "Kakimu kenapa?" Namun senyuman Sehun sirna saat menyadari kalau Luhan berjalan dengan menyeret kaki kanannya. "Luhan."

Luhan menghentikan langkah karena Sehun mencegatnya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kakimu?"

"Hanya keram."

Sehun tidak mempercayai ucapan Luhan. Ia berjongkok lalu dengan paksa melepaskan flat shoes yang Luhan kenakan. "Kau bilang ini keram?" Mendelik kepada Luhan ketika melihat tumit Luhan memerah karena lecet. "Kenapa menggunakan sepatu yang tidak pas dengan kakimu?"

"Karena aku menyukainya." Seperti dirimu.. walau menyakitkan tapi aku ingin tetap bersamamu karena aku menyukaimu.

"Naiklah kepunggungku."

Luhan mendecih saat melihat Sehun berbalik badan, tersenyum kecil Luhan pun memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang.

"Buang sepatu yang sudah menyakiti kakimu ini." Sembari menggendong Luhan, Sehun menaruh sepatu itu di dalam tempat sampah. "Aku akan membelikanmu sepatu lainnya yang tidak akan menyakiti kakimu." Dan sepertinya memang benar jika seseorang yang melukai kita kadang dialah obat dari luka itu sendiri.

Dalam diam Luhan merasa senang. Ia bahagia.. ia seperti kembali hidup dan ia seperti mendapat kebebasan yang selama ini telah hilang dari dirinya, rasanya seperti menjadi seekor burung merpati yang dapat kembali mengepakkan sayapnya setelah bertahun-tahun hidup di dalam sangkar. Sehun telah berhasil membuka kunci itu, kunci yang mengurung dirinya di dalam kastil tinggi nan gelap.

.

.

Menggunakan sepatu sneakers milik Sehun, Luhan berjalan beriringan bersama Sehun yang berniat mengantar Luhan sampai menuju kamar hotel. Diselipi obrolan keduanya melangkah namun secara tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat sosok Yifan yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar hotel. Terlihat tajam menatap keduanya membuat Luhan dengan susah payah menelan ludah.

"Yifan." Luhan lebih dulu mendekati Yifan yang masih menatap nyalang kepada Sehun. "Kau datang?" Bertanya pelan, namun cukup terdengar gelisah. Ia tau jika ini situasi buruk.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada?" Tatapan Yifan terarah kepada Luhan penuh tuduhan. "Berselingkuh dengan pria menjijikan seperti dirinya."

"Yifan." Luhan menatap tidak percaya saat mendengar kalimat yang Yifan ucapkan. Setahunya Yifan bukan pria yang suka merendahkan orang lain, namun Luhan mencoba memaklumi karena mungkin Yifan seperti ini karena merasa cemburu. "Kita bisa membicarakannya di dalam." Menggenggam tangan Yifan yang segera menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa harus di dalam? Biarkan pria itu mendengar dan tau kalau dia sudah menyebabkan perkelahian anatara kita. Atau kau ingin kembali menyembunyikanku darinya?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak Yifan.. Sehun hanya menemaniku karena kau menghilang." Itu hanya alasan yang bisa Luhan karang.

"Aku pergi untuk memberimu waktu berpikir tapi sepertinya aku justru memberi kesempatan pada pria bajiangan itu untuk mendekatimu."

Sehun tau siapa yang Yifan maksudkan dan ia hanya diam, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memukul mulut lancang Yifan.

"Yifan. Ada apa denganmu?" Luhan mulai merasa semakin aneh dan tidak suka pada sikap Yifan.

"Kau bertanya ada apa denganku? Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, Luhan. Kenapa? Kenapa, Luhan! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Nada suara Yifan meninggi. "Dari semua pria yang ada di dunia, kenapa harus Oh Sehun? Dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang tidak memiliki hak untuk mencintaimu." Bahu Luhan, Yifan cengkram dengan erat, membuat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan pekikan kesakitan. "Katakan kenapa! Kenapa, Luhan?" Mengguncang tubuh Luhan dengan api kemarahan yang menyala.

"Bisakah kau tidak bersikap kasar?" Merasa tidak terima akan perilaku yang Yifan lakukan kepada Luhan, Sehun menegur. "Kau tidak perlu membentaknya seperti itu."

"DIAM KAU BAJINGAN!"

Namun teguran Sehun membuat dirinya terkena imbas lain dari kemarahan Yifan. Tubuhnya tersungkur karena Yifan memukulnya cukup kuat. Melihat itu Luhan mendelik dengan napasnya yang tercekat.

"Apa kau masih memiliki nyali untuk berbicara padaku!" Yifan dengan cepat menduduki perut Sehun dan memberikan pukulan lain di wajah Sehun. "Kau pria menyedihkan yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk mendampingi Luhan!"

"Yifan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan mencoba menarik Yifan yang masih memukuli Sehun namun Yifan dengan kuat mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

"Aku sedang memberikan pelajaran pada pria berengsek ini agar tidak lagi mengganggu wanita milik pria lain."

Mendengar itu Sehun terkekeh. "Wanita mana yang kau maksud?" Tersenyum mengejak kepada Yifan. "Luhan bahkan tidak mencintaimu." Berkata puas tidak peduli jika dirinya justru menyiram minyak pada api yang berkobar tinggi.

"BAJINGAN!" Tanpa jeda Yifan kembali memukuli wajah Sehun membuat aliran darah keluar dari hidung mancung Sehun. "Kau akan mati, Oh Sehun! Kau akan mati!"

"YIFAN!" Luhan semakin dibuat kesal. Sekuat tenaga dia menarik Yifan untuk bangun dari atas tubuh Sehun yang sudah tidak berkutik di lantai.

"Lepaskan aku, Luhan! Aku harus membunuh pria itu." Yifan memberontak, ingin kembali melayangkan pukulan pada Sehun.

"YIFAN!" Tau jika Yifan tidak dapat terkendali Luhan dengan terpaksa menampar pipi Yifan karena dirinya pun dibuat kecewa pada sikap Yifan.

"Kau menamparku?" Yifan mendecih. "Jadi sekarang kau benar-benar memihak pria itu?"

"Kau akan membunuhnya jika aku tidak menamparmu."

"Biarkan aku membunuhnya, Luhan! Kau yang memintaku untuk selalu mengingatkanmu untuk tidak kembali jatuh memeluk pria itu jadi biarkan aku membunuhnya!" Yifan menunjuk pada Sehun dengan pandangan tidak terima. "Selama ini aku hanya mencintaimu dan lihat apa yang sekarang kau berikan padaku sebagai balasan. Kau justru kembali pada pria itu!" Napas Yifan tersengal karena emosi yang meluap.

"Jika kau bersikap seperti ini bagaimana kau bisa memelukku tanpa menyiksaku, Yifan?" Luhan berkata tenang. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengingatkanku sementara dirimu bahkan tidak mendengarkanku?"

Yifan terdiam. Dia melihat tatapan kecewa Luhan yang kentara dan barulah ia sadar atas semua yang telah ia lakukan. "Luhan.."

"Seharusnya kau tidak pergi tanpa ada alasan apapun yang kau tinggalkan.. seharusnya jika memang kau ingin memberiku waktu berpikir kau tidak membuatku mencarimu, menunggumu seperti orang bodoh di apartemen. Aku merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi di restoran.. aku ingin menemuimu untuk meluruskan semuanya dan mengikuti apa yang kau mau, tapi sepertinya kau sendiri yang membuatku menarik keputusanku. jika aku memang kembali memeluk Sehun itu semata karana kau yang tidak bisa memeluk ku dengan baik." Luhan mendekati Sehun lalu membantu Sehun untuk berdiri. "Dan kau selalu tau jika bukan dengan pukulan masalah bisa diselesaikan." Mengucapkan kalimat terakhir lalu memapah Sehun memasuki kamar hotelnya.

" **Hati-hati dengan emosimu, Yifan.. kau bisa melukai Luhan."** Perkataan Yixing kembali terngiang di telinganya dan Yifan pun tenggelam dalam kebodohannya sendiri yang baru ia sadari. "Aaarrrghhtt! Berengsek!"

.

.

"Kenapa hanya diam?" Luhan bertanya sembari mengobati luka sobek atau lebam di wajah tampan Sehun. "Kau bisa membalas memukulnya jika ingin."

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau merasa iba kepada Yifan jika aku membalas pukulannya."

Mendecih kecil karena dia tau jawaban Sehun bukanlah jawaban yang sesungguhnya.

"Luhan.."

"Ya?"

Sehun menggenggam dua tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan terhenti untuk mengobati lukanya. Dengan tatapan serius Sehun memandang Luhan. "Apa kau benar akan menikah dengannya? Menikah dengan Yifan."

Menarik napas Luhan pun memalingkan wajah dan mulai mengemas kotak obat yang ia gunakan, sekedar untuk menghindari tatapan menuntut Sehun. "Ya, aku mengatakan itu kepadanya." Namun Luhan tetap menjawab dengan jujur. "Seharusnya jika semuanya lancar aku akan menikah dengannya. Memberimu kesempatan itu tidak pernah aku rencanakan." Kotak itu Luhan letakan di atas meja –di depan sofa yang diduduki. "Yifan adalah pria yang selalu ada di sampingku selepas ayahku meninggal. Dia yang menjagaku dan menemaniku sehingga aku berpikir tidak apa-apa untuk menikah dan hidup bersamanya walau aku tidak mencintainya."

"Batalkan itu. Kau tidak akan bahagia saat menikah dengannya." Dagu Luhan, Sehun bawa agar kembali menatap kepada dirinya. "Jangan menerimanya hanya karena sebuah balas budi."

"Ini bukan tentang balas budi, Sehun. Tapi-"

"Kau hanya mencintaiku, Luhan." Sehun menyela dengan cepat. "Kau tidak mencintainya dan hanya mencintaiku."

"Sehun.."

"Tarik janjimu atau jika kau merasa tidak mampu untuk melakukan itu, berdirilah di belakangku dan aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya kepada Yifan." Jemari Luhan, Sehun genggam, mencoba membujuk Luhan atas permintaannya. "Aku mohon.. kau tau jika itu bukan pilihan terbaik, Luhan dan aku tidak mungkin bisa melepaskanmu setelah semua yang aku lakukan untuk kembali mendapatkanmu"

Pandangan keduanya saling bertaut. Luhan tidak membantah semua ucapan Sehun karena dirinya memang hanya mencintai pria ini, tapi keadaan ini menjadi sulit karena dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak berpikir panjang saat menjanjikan sesuatu kepada Yifan, saat itu yang ia pikirkan hanyalah ingin menghindari Sehun dan tanpa ia sadari semuanya merenggang tanpa mampu dipertahankan. Kini apa memang seharusnya berubah? Melepas janjinya kepada Yifan demi kehidupan yang ia inginkan. Tapi.. "Sebenarnya kita ada dalam hubungan seperti apa, Sehun?" Ia membutuhkan kepastian dari setatus keduanya karena Luhan bahkan masih merasa terlalu bingung untuk menganggap Sehun sebagai apa di dalam hidupnya.

"Kita berada dalam hubungan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari sekedar ikatan cinta." Pipi Luhan, Sehun tangkup. "Kita berada di dalam hubungan yang bahkan Tuhan pun tidak akan tau bagaimana cara untuk memutusnya." Jemarinya mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut, menghantarkan perasaan sayang kepada wanita yang tengah menatapnya dalam diam. "Kau terlahir hanya untukku.. bukan untuk Yifan ataupun pria lain." Masih dengan keegoisannya yang tidak pernah berubah Sehun kembali mamatenkan Luhan sebagai miliknya. "Dan tidak ada pria lain yang akan menikah denganmu selain diriku Oh Sehun. Aku akan menikahimu secepat mungkin jika kau tidak menolak."

"Sehun.."

"Berdirilah di belakangku dan percayakan semuanya kepadaku.. aku akan melindungimu, mencintaimu, menyayangimu sebagaimana ayahmu melakukan itu kepada dirimu."

Satu tetes airmata jatuh dengan sendirinya, menyentuh jemari Sehun yang masih menangkup pipi Luhan dengan hangat. Hatinya terasa diselimuti ketenangan ketika mendengar Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu.. ingatkah jika Sehun adalah pria kedua yang Luhan cintai di dunia ini setelah ayahnya sendiri. Bagaimana Luhan mencintai Sehun itu serupa dengan bagaimana ia mencintai ayahnya dan mungkin itulah salah satu alasan lain yang membuat Luhan sampai detik ini masih mencintai Sehun dan kini ia hanya seperti mendapat apa yang sejak dulu ia harapkan dari Sehun.. yaitu perasaan cinta setulus seorang ayah pada anaknya.

Lelehan bening itu Sehun usap. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Berkata lembut dan memberikan ciuman di kening Luhan dengan segenap cintanya.

Itu semua dapat Luhan rasakan sampai jantungnya pun menjadi berdetak tidak normal. Mata keduanya saling terpejam, menyalurkan perasaan yang kini tidak lagi bersemayam di dalam lubuk hati. Semuanya lepas, seperti menguar merasuki tubuh keduanya.

Sehun menjauhkan sedikit jaraknya lalu menatap Luhan yang masih memejamkan mata. Pandangannya bergulir pada bibir Luhan dan tanpa ragu mencium bibir kenyal Luhan dengan lumatan lembut. Dua tangan Sehun jatuh, merambat di tengkuk Luhan membuat penekanan kecil yang secara mengejutkan tidak Luhan tolak dan justru lumatan yang sama Sehun rasakan di bibir atasnya.

Keduanya saling berbagai hisapan dengan kepala yang bergerak berlawanan arah membuat ciuman yang semula lembut menjadi dipenuhi tuntutan untuk meminta lebih. Lidah Sehun menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan, bertemu lidah Luhan dan membuat lilitan kecil yang menghasilkan jatuhnya lelehan saliva dari sudut bibir Luhan.

Dada Luhan bergerak naik turun karena udara yang kian menipis. Kepala Sehun, Luhan tangkup dan ia bawa agar melepaskan ciuman keduanya. Dengan napas tersengal Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang telah berubah sayu, terkesan memohon dan meminta untuk tidak menghentikan semuanya.

Dia tidak lupa pada apa yang Sehun sukai.. pria ini sangatlah penikmat seks dan melihat bagaimana Sehun menatapnya, Luhan tau jika pria ini telah lama memendam hasrat kepada dirinya.

Senyuman tipis Luhan ukir kemudian ciuman lain ia berikan kepada Sehun yang menyambutnya dengan gairah besar. Tubuhnya kini telah terbaring di bawah Sehun yang mencumbunya secara kasar namun memabukkan tak terelak tangan Sehun pun telah menusup, memasuki crop tee yang ia kenakan dan meremas bergantian payudaranya yang telah lama tidak terjamah.

Ciuman Sehun menjalar turun, memberikan gigitan kecil yang meninggalkan bekas keunguan pada leher Luhan. Crop tee berwarna biru muda yang telah menjadi lusuh itu Sehun lepas sebelum kemudian ia memasukkan putting Luhan ke dalam mulutnya yang basah dan hangat.

Sembari mendesah Luhan menggeliat, terkadang dadanya membusung saat Sehun menarik puttingnya dengan hisapan kuat. Payudara lain miliknya pun tidak tertinggal Sehun manjakan dan erangan Luhan kian bertambah berat saat tangan Sehun mengelus kewanitaannya dari luar celana.

"Maaf jika aku bertindak sedikit kasar." Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan. "Itu semata hanya karena aku terlalu menginginkanmu, Luhan." Penisnya yang telah menegak di dalam sana Sehun tekan pada vagina Luhan. "Kau tidak tau betapa aku tersiksa saat memimpikanmu setiap malam." Menjilat cuping telinga Luhan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas paha Luhan.

Resleting celananya Sehun buka, mengeluarkan penisnya tanpa melepas sepenuhnya celana yang ia kenakan. Tak luput celana Luhan pun ia lepas, membuat Luhan sepenuhnya telanjang di depan matanya. Sehun kembali merunduk, mencium bibir Luhan yang langsung membalasnya tanpa ragu. Rambut hitam Sehun, Luhan acak demi melampiaskan rasa geli karena penis Sehun yang menggoda dirinya di bawah sana.

Desisan Sehun berpadu dengan desahan Luhan ketika mereka saling menyatu tanpa terbatas apapun. Luhan mendongak dengan mata terpejam erat membuat Sehun tidak kuasa untuk tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan yang menguarkan wangi khas dari tubuh berkeringat Luhan.

Keduanya mulai bergerak berlawanan arah. Sehun tanpa ampun menghujam G-spot Luhan, membuat Luhan selalu mengeluarkan desahan yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Tubuh Luhan, Sehun tarik dan Luhan kini berada di atas pangkuannya. Melihat dari bawah bagaimana Luhan menikmati sesi bercinta mereka membuat Sehun tersenyum dalam kenikmatan yang mereka retas.

Luhan bergerak dengan bantuan Sehun yang memegang pinggangnya. Kepalanya jatuh menunduk dan menemukan Sehun yang tersenyum hingga membuat dirinya pun ikut tersenyum. Rambut panjang Luhan yang telah terurai berantakan Sehun selipkan di balik telinga dan keduanya pun terkekeh sebelum akhirnya Luhan memeluk leher Sehun, menghentikan gerakannya di atas pangkuan Sehun.

Tanpa kesal karena kenikmatannya Luhan hentikan, Sehun justru balas memeluk Luhan. Bibirnya menciumi bahu Luhan lalu beralih pada telinga Luhan. "Aku yang pertama memilikimu dan sampai kapanpun kau akan menjadi milikku. Aku masih ingat?"

Mendengar itu Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan itu akan terus berlaku sampai selamanya."

"Ya.. itu akan berlaku sampai selamanya."

Sehun merasa puas karena Luhan menjawab tanpa keraguan. Pelukan mereka, Sehun lepas. Ia kembali mencium bibir Luhan dan Luhan pun kembali bergerak di atas pangkuan Sehun. Dua tangan Luhan yang terbebas membuka kancing kemeja Sehun dan memilin nipple kemerahan Sehun yang membuat kenikmatan Sehun kian bertambah parah.

Pada akhrinya aku selalu jatuh pada pelukanmu karena dirimu yang selalu mangatakan bahwa aku adalah milikmu. –Luhan.

.

.

Selepas hasrat telah tersalurkan, rasa ingin memiliki telah terwujudkan kini ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun, yaitu Wu Yifan. Sehun duduk, menyandar pada kepala ranjang masih dalam keadaan tubuh polos yang hanya tertutupi selimut tebal. Di sampingnya Luhan telah terlelap tidur karena jam pun sudah menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari.

Apa yang mengganggu Sehun adalah karena dia tau jika Yifan tidak akan dengan begitu saja mau menerima semua ini. Yifan tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskan Luhan setelah ia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya dan Sehun hanya sedang dihantui perasaan takut jika mungkin nanti Yifan akan dengan paksa mengambil Luhan dari dirinya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Lamunan Sehun buyar saat mendengar suara serak Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan tidak sengaja terbangun dari tidurnya. "Lanjutkanlah tidurmu." Selimut berwarna merah yang sedikit tersingkap itu Sehun rapikan agar kembali menutup rapat tubuh Luhan yang masih sama polosnya dengan dirinya. Memberikan ciuman di kening dan sedikit mengusap pelipis Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Terkekeh kecil saat melihat mata Luhan justru terbuka semakin lebar. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kau tidak akan terbangun untuk menangis karena menyesal."

Luhan mendecih. "Alasan konyol.. aku melakukannya dengan sadar dan sampai sekarang aku belum ingin menangis karena menyesal." Berkata mencibir yang membuatnya mendapatkan satu kecupan di bibir dari Sehun.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu." Sehun ikut berbaring, membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. "Mimpi indah, Luhan. Aku menyayangimu."

Tanpa canggung Luhan merapatkan dirinya pada Sehun, menimbulkan kehangatan dari kulit telanjang mereka yang saling bersentukan. "Mimpi indah, Sehun." Berbisik pelan lalu memejamkan matanya yang mulai kembali terasa berat.

Kecupan lain Sehun bubuhkan di kening Luhan. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap bersamaku." Berkata pasti dan ikut memejamkan matanya, menyusul Luhan dalam rangkaian mimpi indah.

.

.

"Siapa menurutmu yang pantas?"

Di malan lainnya kini Sehun dan Luhan tengah duduk di atas karpet berbulu halus dengan menjadikan badan sofa sebagai sandaran. Kepala Luhan secara nyaman menyandar pada bahu Sehun sembari menatap foto yang terpasang di Laptop milik Sehun –tepat di atas meja. Mereka kini tengah memilih siapa yang akan digunakan sebagai ambassador Buccellati.

"Bagaimana jika Suzy? Dia masih muda, cantik memiliki popularitas baik dan berkarisma. Dia akan cocok dengan perhiasan Tuan Sam." Sehun menyarankan karena sejak tadi Luhan hanya diam.

"Dia sudah menjadi ambassador dari Agatta Paris. Kau tidak tau itu?"

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk dan memindah foto lainnya. "Pilih lainnya."

"Hyorin? Aku rasa dia pun cocok."

"Hyorin Sistar?"

"Ya, dia sexy, eksotis, berkarisma, cantik, memiliki popularitas baik dan tentu dia punya banyak penggemar."

"Kau memilihnya karena dia sesuai dengan seleramu bukan selera pasar."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar cibiran Luhan. "Seleraku hanya kau, Luhan dan Hyorin tidak bisa menjadi sepertimu."

"Baiklah, terserahmu." Luhan menyerah dan hanya duduk tenang sembari memperhatikan semua pekerjaan yang tengah Sehun selesaikan.

Namun beriringnya waktu ia justru tertidur membuat Sehun yang melihatnya tersenyum simpul dan memberikan ciuman di kening Luhan sebelum kembali menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

.

.

Empat unit mobil pemadam kebakaran melintas dengan bunyi sirene yang ribut membuat beberapa mobil di depan secara otomatis memberikan jalan. Situasi ricuh dan tegang dipenuhi airmata terlihat di depan salah satu pabrik yang kini telah hangus karena hampir seluruhnya habis dilahap api yang berkobar tinggi. Asap pekat yang mengepul hitam di langit siang Seoul bahkan tidak menyurutkan beberapa orang untuk memundurkan langkah karena di dalam sana masih banyak nyawa yang bahkan belum diketahui bagaimana nasibnya.

"Ada berapa orang yang masih berada di dalam?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir pada pria yang terlihat kumal, dia salah satu korban kebakaran di pabrik roti milik Luhan yang berhasil lolos dari maut.

"Hampir semuanya tuan karena kebakaran itu terjadi saat pabrik sedang beroprasi dan setahuku hanya tujuh orang yang berhasil keluar."

Shit! Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. Kebekaran ini terjadi dengan begitu mengejutkan karena seingatnya semua mesin di pabrik tidaklah memiliki kerusakan fatal yang bisa menyebabkan ledakan. Sekarang Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

Luhan mengaduk minuman yang baru saja selesai ia buat. Dengan senyuman ia membawa gelas tinggi itu untuk menemani Sehun yang tengah menonton TV, namun entah kenapa gelas itu lolos dari genggamannya dan jatuh pecah di lantai membuat senyuman Luhan sirna karena perasaannya yang berubah menjadi buruk.

"Hallo."

Pandangan Luhan teralih kepada Sehun yang tengah mengangkat telpon.

"Apa?"

Dan saat Sehun balik menatapnya dengan raut wajah tegang Luhan pun tau jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya chap 20 up TT aku kalo nulis NC butuh hibernasinya lebih panjang dari yang biasanya lol ga tau NCnya gimana karena please aku ga ahli dalam membuat NC hahaha hasil vote yang aku dapat dari tanggal 11 – 12 agustus cukup mengesankan.. 70 suara untuk NC dan 11 suara untuk yang ga NC hahaha keciri banget kalo yang mesnyum mendominasi HHS. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah ngasih suara^^ semoga NCnya tidak mengecewakan ya dan buat yang milih nomor dua aku mau bilang maaf.. aku tau kalian mungkin bilang ini kecepetan tapi emang udah saatnya mereka balik dan kembali menyatu.. seperti review HunHanCherry1220 yang aku baca. Kalo ini saat yang pas buat mereka balik mengingat kalau masih Yifan, Jungsoo, Tiffany juga yang belum metong. Paham kan? Jadi mereka harus bersama untuk menyelesaikan semuanya aw.

Yang pada tanya Yifan nah tu Yifan udah balik.. walau aga kenyes-kenyes gimana gitu hati Yifan tapi apalah daya karena Luhan hanya milik Sehun bukan milik yang lainnya yuhuuu moment HunHan di chap ini semoga bisa menebus rasa rindu dan ingin kalian ya^^

SH94LH7 : Bener, jemuran aja diangkat ya apa lagi kalo hujan masa cinta Sehun engga padahal udah badai hahaha

Luhannyasehun1204 : April bodoh hahaha dasar mesnyum!

Seravin509 : untuk memastikan tidak akan lagi menyakiti Luhan ya merekanya harus balikan dulu lol terus Sehun kudu berubah gimana lagi? Jadi batman? Hahaha itu kan dia udah berubah jadi superman lol

Fe261 : Badainya buat perekat aja ko lol

Ayushifa3 : Iya ga tau kenapa ada yang begitu lol dikira FFku lapak apa ya.

Ohfelu : Menyembunyikan upil wkwkwkwk

DBSJYJ : PINTER!

Wenxiuli12 : Ga mau Kissnya! Oh noooooooooooo!

hwangRere27 : Ga bisa seperti itu hohoho udah waktunya Yipan di hempas lmao tapi makasih idenya^^

wollfdeer520 : Belum waktunya mak tapi kontrak dia di FF ini habis ko hahaha tinggal selesein masalah yang dia buat.

Juna Oh : Masih ngarepin Yifan itu di chap sebelumnya tapi kalo sekarang eeeyyaaaa diena-ena Sehun tiap hari juga Luhan mau hahaha /ditabok/ Ga gampangan ih. Tapi kan udah saling merindukan, ibarat udah pengen makan pe ngeces gitu, ga bisa ditahan aw

Lzu hn : Yipan mau nunggu sampe Soo man jadi muda ga mungkin ena ena ma Luhan karena Luhan ga cinta dia, ibaratnya gitu tapi kalo Sehun kan beda, Luhan cinta dia, ga usah nunggu Soo man jadi tua juga pasti dikasih. Sex hanya sekedar selipan hasrat Sehun yang lama tidak aku sentuh /eh

Mariskalu : Iya kan kasihan ya ampun kalo sampe Sehun ga ena-ena ma Luhan di chap ini. Udah bonyok, direndahin masa ditolak Luhan tar jadinya Sehun kobam nangis di bawah kolong TT

Siska10 : Ena-ena dulu baru lawan badai biar ada tenaga /ditabok

AuliaMQR : Bukan-bukan hihi

Real wu 94 : Bunda itu selalu penertian ma ayah… jadi ga mikir kaya gitu.

Selenia Oh : Amin! Ga ngebanting dong malah saling menyalurkan rasa cintah dan rindu di hati aw

angelLuDeer : Ih pinter banget nebaknya hahaha tunggu april bodoh dan maret pendek kambek buat bela Sehun ya yuhuuu

windeer2012 : Hahahaha udah kak.. NC nya kalo ga hot panasin aja di kompor /ok ini garing/ TSP masih loading lol

uchie : Aw makasih..

teukiangel : Dikontrak? Siapa yang dikontrak sampe 25 chap hahaha

memei122004 : Keluarlah aku sebagai anak HUNHAN hahaha

oohhunhan : Kita mah kan pengawal siaga HunHan dua puluh empat jam penuh hahaha

deerbee : Bener! Itu kan Luhan juga nyalahin Yipan di atas. Siapa suruh pergi ga pamit ih bikin aku baper aja.. ada cogan kaya Sehun nembak kan langsung terima apa lagi masih cinta /ditendang Yipan/

cofioca4120 : KARENA JI AE CEWEK CANTIK HAHAHAHA JANGAN SIRIK DEK TAR AKU KAMU MASUKIN JADI TUKANG BERSIHIN SEPATU JI AE YA EH SALAH SEHUN MAKSUDNYA /CAPSLOCK KEINJEK VIVI/

anggrek hitam : Iya bener TT Aku udah bener-bener-bener pengen tamatin WSL sama TSP karena di otakku udah ga muat buat nampung ide FF ku yang belum bisa aku tuang hikz

trisulistia : Ga perlu ijin tinggal baca terus review^^

vivioh : Jodoh di tangan author hahaha

galaxyhun94 : Belum puas liat Sehun merana katanya hahahah

unicornangel : Apaan palup. Ngpens FF itu sama aja ngpens akuh hahaha cieee pens nomor dua.

Yeolfik : Hallo pens nomor empat setelah Kinan yang baru tobat jadi sider hahaha

Arsyhun1112 : Kebalik dong.. yang kalah dikasih NC hahaha bukan kalah si tapi mengalah.

Aleazurabooyunjae : KaiSoo nanti ya.. ChanBaek juga nyempil buat kebutuhan masa depan aja lol

Narabyunee : udah ga masuk itungan suaramu sayang.. maaf ya.

Pada banyak yang bilang kalo NC sekarang kesannya Luhan gampangan.. masing-masing orang punya pemikiran berbeda tapi menurutku ini bukan soal gampangan atau engga heeemmm ok lah terima kasih untuk review kalian semua^^ semuanya aku baca ko dan buat pembaca baru selamat datang dan bergabung^^ semoga betah ya.

Aku tunggu review untuk chap ini^^ buat yang minta TSP, iya niatnya aku mau garap TSP abis ini. Jadi kasih aku semangat huuuffff

Kita ketemu di next chap^^ Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS^^ Jangan lupa dukung comeback EXO, LOTTO! See you.. I Love You All..


	21. Chapter 21

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

" **Anak dan suamiku meninggal dalam kebakaran itu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menebus keteledoranmu Luhan!"** Televise menayangkan secara luas bagaimana kondisi seorang wanita berusia enam puluh tahun yang menangis histeris sembari menjerit di tengah keramaian situasi yang masih terjadi di luar salah satu pabrik ternama di Korea.

Bangunan yang cukup besar, yang dulu berdiri kokoh untuk menaungi seluruh pegawai yang bekerja kini telah hangus, terlahap api yang baru bisa dipadamkan satu jam lalu. Mesin-mesin raksasa yang dulu berfungsi untuk membuat roti pun telah mati, menjadi tidak berguna karena kerusakan total yang dialami akibat kebakaran besar yang menimpa.

Petugas medis masih sibuk, membawa keluar mayat-mayat manusia yang telah terpanggang hitam. Ada pula beberapa bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi dikenali karena kondisinya yang sudah sangat mengerikan. Para polisi berjaga di area sekitar, beberapa mulai melakukan pemeriksaan di lokasi guna mencari tau penyebab kebakaran itu bisa terjadi. Dan segala kehebohan itu tidak lepas dari mata pengintai para Natizen yang banyak meninggalkan komentar-komentar di forum dengan barbagai kalimat yang menyudutkan Luhan karena berselang tak lama sejak kebakaran itu terjadi, foto-foto amatir kebersamaan Luhan dengan Sehun tersebar di internet yang menjadikan situasi semakin kacau.

N+ **"Jadi sebenarnya wanita itu ada di London?"**

Aak+ **"Dia bersenang-senang di London dan melalaikan seluruh perusahaan yang dia miliki sampai kebakaran ini terjadi dan merenggut nyawa banyak orang."**

Y+ **"Aku pikir saat asistennya mengatakan jika Luhan membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat adalah benar, tapi ternyata dia berbohong untuk bisa berlibur bersama kekasihnya."**

Jm+ **"Aku penasaran bagaimana wanita itu saat kembali ke Korea."**

Y+ **"Mungkin dia akan kembali meminta waktu untuk istirahat."**

B+ **"Setelah ini dia harus di penjara bersama Jungsoo."**

Jm+ **"Aku berdoa untuk itu. Walau dia kaya tapi nyawa tetap tidak akan bisa tertebus."**

Luhan tidak bisa memahami ini semua. Tidak ada apapun yang benar-benar mampu Luhan pikirkan, bagai otaknya menjadi kosong dan dia hanya tau jika pabrik roti pusat miliknya terbakar, namun sebenarnya bukan itu yang menjadi beban bagi Luhan, malainkan nyawa seluruh pegawai yang bekerja di bawah sayap perusahaannya. Chanyeol sempat memintanya untuk tidak dulu pulang ke Korea karena situasi yang masih kacau, tapi bagaimana mungkin dia menuruti usulan bodoh Chanyeol? Dia tidak mau menghindari ini, bagaimanapun ini adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Kecemasan Luhan terasa semakin meningkat ketika matanya menelusuri artikel-artikel yang dimuat oleh berbagai situs melalui Tab di tangannya. Gambaran-gambaran mati yang tertera di sana seolah memberikan bayangan untuk Luhan, betapa ributnya situasi di pabriknya sekarang.

"Tenanglah."

Perhatian Luhan terarih pada Sehun yang sejak tadi ia diamkan, dia bahkan baru sadar jika kini ada Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya. Merasa tidak perlu menjawab Luhan hanya mengukir senyuman tipis, menunjukan pada Sehun jika dia tidak sekacau yang Sehun khawatirkan.

"Kita akan melewatinya bersama."

Tangannya secara lembut digenggam oleh Sehun dan ada usapan kecil di punggung tangannya yang sangat berefek besar pada ketenangan hatinya. Kehadiran Sehun cukup mampu mengontrol kegelisahannya karena pria ini selalu bersikap tenang, tidak panik dan itu membuat Luhan pun merasa tidak terlalu tegang. "Hal seperti ini baru terjadi di perusahaanku tapi aku cukup yakin bisa menghadapinya."

"Ya, aku tau itu." Punggung tangan Luhan, Sehun kecup. "Kau bukan wanita yang akan menyerah hanya karena situasi ini."

Tidak lagi menjawab Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mencoba untuk duduk dalam tenang di pesawat yang kini membawa mereka menuju Korea, walau setiap napas yang ia hembuskan terasa berat, benaknya terlalu berkecamuk oleh seluruh kemungkinan yang ada.

Kejadian ini pasti akan dijadikan senjata oleh lawan bisnisnya untuk semakin menjatuhkan reputasi perusahaannya dan itu pasti berdampak pada perusahaannya yang lain. Merasa sedikit pening, pelipisnya Luhan urut lalu dia hamparkan pandangannya pada luar jendela pesawat. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti ketika sampai di Korea, ia akan menghadapinya sebagaimana ia menghadapi keburukan di masa lalu.

.

.

Bagai sebuah kepakan sayap burung, berita kepulangan Luhan dari London sangat cepat tersebar luas membuat seluruh media rela menanti di luar Incheon Airport dengan berbagai perlengkapan yang dibawa. Keributan itu sudah diketahui Woo bin yang memang bertugas menjemput Luhan dan saat Luhan bersama Sehun turun dari pesawat dia segera memimpin jalan untuk keluar melalui jalur VVIP.

Mobil sedan hitam sudah terparkir pas di depan pintu keluar namun segala kemudahan itu tidak membuat Luhan bisa dengan cepat untuk pergi, karena satu wartawan yang tidak sengaja melihatnya berseru membuat perhatian wartawan lainnya tersita.

"Sialan." Sehun bergumam kesal saat melihat para pemburu berita itu berlari mendekat. Dirinya bersama Woo bin mempercepat langkah, begitupula dengan Luhan yang berada di tengah –diantara mereka berdua.

"Nona Luhan!" Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi namun terlambat, yang menjadi buruan mereka sudah berhasil memasuki mobil lebih dulu dan melesat pergi dari kawasan airport. Mereka hanya bisa puas dengan beberapa foto yang diambil tanpa mendapat keterangan dari Luhan yang sudah dinantikan. "Hai, ayo kita pergi ke pabrik. Nona Luhan pasti ke sana." Namun salah seorang pria mengusulkan yang langsung disetujui oleh rekan sesama pekerjaannya.

.

.

Roda mobil itu berputar dengan cepat, membelah luasnya jalanan yang digunakan oleh banyak kendaraan lainnya. Walau tubuh sudah terasa lelah karena penerbangan yang panjang tapi Luhan menolak usulan Sehun untuk lebih dulu beristirahat karena dia ingin cepat melihat keadaan di pabrik.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke hotel lebih dulu? Biar aku yang ke pabrik."

"Tidak, Sehun. Aku ingin melihat kondisi di sana sekarang." Luhan tetap kekeuh pada keputusannya, menolak telak usul kesekian dari Sehun yang menatap khawatr pada dirinya.

"Tapi kau belum tidur sejak kemarin dan kau belum makan apapun sejak kita berangkat dari London."

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur ataupun makan sebelum melihat kondisi pabrik, Sehun." Cukup tajam Luhan menatap Sehun, meminta agar Sehun tidak lagi memaksa dirinya.

Sebenarnya Sehun hanya ingin agar Luhan menenangkan diri terlebih dulu. Bagaimanapun dibutuhkan mental yang setabil untuk menghadapi situasi ini, terlebih Luhan mengabaikan kondisi fisiknya dan itu cukup membuat Sehun cemas berlebihan, tapi Luhan memang bukan lagi Luhan yang akan menuruti ucapannya seperti dulu sehingga Sehun pun hanya bisa menghela napas. "Baiklah.. aku mengikutimu." Memilih mengalah lalu menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi mobil.

.

.

Mata rusa yang sangat menyiratkan sebuah kerisauan juga kesedihan itu tidak berkedip kala retinanya menangkap bagaimana buruknya kondisi yang berada di depannya. Semua gambaran mati yang dia lihat melalui Tab ternyata lebih baik dari gambaran nyata yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Pabrik itu, pabrik yang dia bangun dengan susah payah hampir sepenuhnya terbakar, hanya menyisakan tembok-tembok yang telah menghitam dan remahan kayu yang telah berubah menjadi abu. Satu hasil kerja kerasnya musnah.. satu kebanggaannya runtuh dan Luhan merasa tidak mempercayai ini.

Bagaimana bisa ada ledakan besar di dalam pabriknya? Apa mungkin ada seseorang yang melakukan ini?

"Nona Luhan."

Lamunan Luhan akan segala hal yang terjadi buyar ketika mendengar suara ketukan di jendela mobil miliknya. Itu Chanyeol, sangat terlihat jika dia pun menatap khawatir kepada Luhan di luar sana.

"Kenapa datang kemari?" Setelah kaca jendelanya terbuka Chanyeol segera berucap resah. "Kondisi masih sangat buruk nona.. sebaiknya kau pergi ke hotel."

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu padanya." Sehun yang berada di samping Luhan menyela cepat. "Pergilah ke Hotel bersama Woo bin. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini bersama Chanyeol."

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku, Sehun?" Dengan tidak terima Luhan menatap kepada Sehun. "Kau hanya pemegang Mall milikku bukan penasehat yang bisa memerintahku karena aku masih atasanmu. Dan kau." Tatapan Luhan bergulir kepada Chanyeol. "Jangan hanya karena aku izinkan kau untuk minum satu meja denganku, kau menjadi memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Keangkuhan Luhan sebagai pemilik utama Guman Group kembali.

Dia tidak lagi terlihat seperti Luhan ketika akan pergi ke London namun kembali pada jiwa pemimpinnya yang dikenal arogan juga tidak pengecut untuk bersembunyi ketika datang sebuah masalah dan Chanyeol tau ini akan berdampak buruk karena emosi Luhan pastilah akan sulit untuk dikontrol. Hanya itu yang Chanyeol khawatirkan. Jika emosi Luhan meledak semuanya akan bertambah salah.

"Biar kau, aku temani." Sehun menahan Luhan ketika Luhan bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil namun genggamannya dilepaskan oleh Luhan sendiri yang menggeleng sebagai penolakan. "Tapi, Lu."

"Semua orang berpikir jika aku sengaja meninggalkan pekerjaanku untuk kencan denganmu di London dan apa yang akan mereka katakan ketika aku muncul bersamamu, Sehun?"

Tidak tau harus menjawab apa Sehun hanya diam, menatap pada mata Luhan. Seperti ingin meyakinkan diri jika Luhan akan bisa mengatasi situasi ini dengan baik dan Sehun ingat kalau Luhan bukan lagi sosok yang lemah dan pastilah Luhan bisa mengatasi ini. Dengan senyuman kecil Sehun mencoba menyemangati Luhan yang segera keluar dari dalam mobil, membuat sekerumpulan keluarga korban yang masih bertahan di sana mendekat kepada dirinya.

"Nona Luhan. Bagaimana dengan nasip cucu saya?" Sesosok nenek yang berpenampilan kumal mendekat kepada Luhan sembari menangis. "Dia baru bekerja dua bulan di sini dan belum mendapatkan ansuransi untuk biaya rumah sakit."

Mencoba bersikap tenang, Luhan menatap pada nenek itu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan bertanggung jawab pada biaya rumah sakit untuk korban selamat."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anakku yang mati di sana!" Seorang wanita yang terlihat lusuh menangis, isakanpun terdengar disela pertanyaan yang diajukannya kepada Luhan. "Dia memiliki satu orang istri dan lima orang anak. Kau pikir dengan apa mereka akan hidup setelah ini?"

Luhan membeku. Dia menatap nanar pada wanita itu.. rasa sesak tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya yang berdenyut sakit karena dia seperti dapat merasakan kesedihan wanita itu dengan baik. Bagaimanapun Luhan pernah berada dalam posisi ini, ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita cintai. Dan perasaan itu lebih buruk dari perasaan apapun yang tercipta di dunia ini. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya dia untuk ikut menangis bersama wanita itu karena dia berdiri di sini untuk memberi tanggung jawab pada pihak yang dirugikan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku untuk menebusnya?"

"Apa?" Wanita itu menatap tidak menyangka pada perkataan Luhan yang sangat jauh dari harapannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan ucapan seperti itu? Nyawa anakku bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau tebus dengan sebuah keinginan."

Sehun terus mengatamati dari dalam mobil dengan gelisah. Dia tidak mendengar apapun yang mereka katakan karena jarak yang sedikit jauh, namun jika melihat dari ekspresi wanita itu Sehun menjadi memiliki firasat buruk terlebih Chanyeol pun seperti kebingungan di tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa kau berpikir nyawa keluarga kami bisa kau tebus dengan uang?" Sesosok paman mengambil satu langkah maju. Jika yang lainnya terlihat digurati kesedihan namun berbeda dengan ekspresi paman itu yang digurati kemarahan. "Putriku satu-satunya. Dia berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun dan dia mati karena keteledoranmu, dan dengan apa kau akan menebusnya?"

"Kalian bertanya padaku dengan apa aku akan menebusnya dan aku bertanya pada kalian. Apa yang harus aku berikan pada kalian untuk menebusnya?" Sedikit emosi Luhan memandang semua orang yang menatap benci kepada dirinya. Tatapan itu seakan menyudutkannya, seolah dia adalah penyebab kematian para korban dan Luhan merasa seperti teringat pada seluruh tatapan yang diarahkan padanya dulu, pada si Luhan yang bodoh. Dan itu menimbulkan getaran emosi tersendiri di hati Luhan. "Kalian menilai jika semua ini salahku dan kalian menatapku bagai seorang pembunuh berantai. Apa kalian lupa? Dari mana selama ini kalian hidup jika itu bukan dari uangku."

Bukan sebuah kalimat yang Luhan dapat sebagai jawaban, namun lemparan telur yang mengenai pundaknya adalah balasan dari seluruh perkataan Luhan yang mampu membuat Chanyeol mendelik kaget. "Tidak kah kau berpikir untuk meminta maaf?" Dan yang melakukan itu adalah wanita tadi, wanita yang sama yang mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Luhan. "Kesedihan kami tidak akan bisa terobati walau kau membawa seluruh uangmu di depan kami." Airmata mengaliri pipi wanita itu. "Anakku meninggal. Kami kehilangan seseorang yang kami cintai dan kau bertanya dengan apa bisa menebusnya? Andai itu dengan nyawamu sekalipun semuanya tidak akan tertebus."

Luhan tercengang akan kalimat wanita itu. Dia terdiam beku dan seolah hilang dari keadaan apapun yang terjadi. Pandangannya mengosong, tertutup beningnya airmata yang meluap.

"Kami akan menuntutmu di pengadilan."

Sekuat mungkin Chanyeol mendorong semua orang yang mencoba mendekati Luhan dan saat ada satu lagi sesuatu yang terlempar, hampir mengenai Luhan sesosok tubuh muncul, menjadi tameng untuk Luhan membuat sekepal batu itu mengenai punggungnya. Polisi yang mendapat laporan keributan datang, mererai orang-orang yang berteriak saling mengumpati Luhan bersama Woo bin lalu membubarkannya pula dengan paksaan.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Sesuai dugaan, semuanya menjadi semakin salah. Kadang Luhan tidak memiliki kendali atas emosinya namun Chanyeol tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Luhan karena disudutkan tanpa sebab itu pastilah mengesalkan. Luhan hanya meluapkan emosi bercampur lelah fisiknya pada seseorang yang salah dan itu wajar terjadi untuk siapapun yang berada di posisi sekalut ini. Dengan iba ia menatap Luhan yang kini berada di dalam pelukan Sehun. Tidak tau harus menilai bagaimana, tapi Chanyeol cukup berterima kasih kepada Sehun karena mau melindungi Luhan dari lemparan batu yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Tidak memperdulikan rasa nyeri di punggungnya Sehun terus mengusap rambut Luhan, mencoba meredam segala apapun yang Luhan rasakan. "Semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Percayalah." Berbisik pelan lalu mencium pelipis Luhan yang mulai menangis dalam pelukannya.

Luhan menyesali atas ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Pikirannya terlalu kalut sampai tidak bisa mencerna apa yang harus dia katakan. Tidak seharusnya perkataan itu tercetus.. seharusnya Luhan membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk ikut larut pada kesedihan wanita itu agar dia tidak melupakan bahwa kata maaf bisa membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke apartemennya karena menurutnya di sini adalah tempat teraman bagi Luhan dan Chanyeol pun menyetujui itu agar Luhan tidak lepas dari pengawasan. Dan kini Luhan sedang beristirahat di kamar Sehun, sementara Sehun duduk di sofa ruang tengah bersama laptop-nya di atas meja. Beberapa pekerjaan telah ia lalaikan dan Sehun sedang menyelesaikan apa yang harus dia urus.

"Aku sudah kerjakan semuanya. Apa bisa kau urus semua project untuk Buccellati yang tersisa?" Dirinya menghubungi Dongsil. "Baiklah.. aku serahkan sepenuhnya kepadamu." Dan setelah mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan telpon pun Sehun matikan.

Sekarang sudah pukul dua pagi, rasa lelah pun tidak tertahankan karena hampir tiga hari ini dia tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Lebih-lebih dengan Luhan yang tidak tidur sama sekali sejak mengetahui kabar dari Chanyeol. Luhan.. apa wanita itu sudah tidur?

Berniat melihat Luhan, Sehun pun beranjak namun dentingan ponselnya membuat langkah Sehun terhenti untuk membuka pesan yang dia dapat dari Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya terfokus membaca pesan yang tertera pada layar ponselnya dan sesuai dugaan semua ini adalah ulah Jungsoo. Pria itu kenapa tidak berhenti untuk mengusik hidup Luhan? Sebesar apa dendamnya pada Luhan? Bukankah semua ini bermula karena ulahnya?

Menghela napas sejenak Sehun pun melanjutkan langkah. Memasuki kamar hanya untuk melihat Luhan yang terduduk di atas ranjang sembari menonton Televisi yang sedang menayangkan liputan pabriknya. Tanpa seizin Luhan, Televisi itu Sehun matikan lalu dia pun mendudukkan diri di tepian ranjang. "Aku membawamu ke sini agar kau bisa istirahat."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Sehun." Menjawab lesu Luhan pun berbaring miring, membelakangi Sehun. "Mataku tidak bisa terpejam walau rasanya sangat melelahkan."

Bahu Luhan, dia usap pelan. "Tenangkan pikiranmu, Luhan. Semua ini tidak akan berlangsung lama dan akan segera kembali normal secepatnya. Bisakah kau mempercayaiku? Mempercayai apa yang aku katakan." Sedikit merunduk Sehun mencium pelipis Luhan penuh dengan rasa sayang. "Sekarang tidurlah dan kau akan melihat kalau ucapanku bukan sebuah bualan." Selimut yang menutupi sebatas perut Luhan, Sehun tarik, memakaikannya sampai batas dada Luhan.

"Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu."

Senyuman tipis terulas di bibir Sehun. Dia merasa senang ketika Luhan membutuhkan kehadirannya. Tanpa ragu tubuhnya Sehun baringkan di sisi Luhan yang segera berbalik menghadapnya, memeluk erat Sehun dengan mata yang coba dipejamkan. "Aku mempercayaimu." Ucapan itu terlontar tanpa adanya sebuah keraguan. "Aku mempercayaimu seperti dulu aku mempercayaimu."

"Kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakan kepercayaanmu." Sekali lagi pelipis Luhan, Sehun kecup. "Aku mencintaimu." Balas memeluk Luhan lalu mereka pun saling menyamankan diri untuk beristirahat di tengah kemelut yang menimpa.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji padamu. –Sehun.

.

.

Kondisi perusahaan induk tanpa kehadiran Luhan membuat beberapa karyawan bertindak tanpa aturan. Hanya duduk di kursi untuk bersantai ditemani secangkir kopi hangat atau berkumpul saling bergosip untuk membahas topik yang sedang beredar dan keadaan itu membuat Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo mendengus.. sebagai teman 'Luhan' mereka mencoba berperan sebagai mata-mata di sini, untuk melaporkan kepada Luhan nanti siapa saja yang tidak bertanggung jawab ketika sang pemimpin tidak berada di tempat.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat semua orang yang sedang bergosip membubarkan diri untuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan yang tengah duduk bersantai segera membenahi posisinya dengan gugup juga takut. Mungkin mereka semua dalam hati merutuki kedatangan Chanyeol tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo yang merasa senang atas kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Kondisi perusahaan sedang kacau sekarang dan kalian masih bisa membuang waktu untuk bermalas-malasan?"

Semua kepala kini menunduk karena wajah Chanyeol yang benar-benar terlihat kesal. bagaimanapun mereka tidak berani membantah Chanyeol karena membantah Chanyeol sama saja membantah Luhan. Melihat seluruh karyawam telah kembali tenang Chanyeol pun menghela napas dan berlalu dari sana untuk menuju ke ruangannya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap cemas kepada dirinya.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat perhatian Chanyeol dari laptop-nya teralih dan saat dia melihat kearah pintu sudah ada Baekhyun di sana yang menyembulkan kepala dari luar.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Hemmm.." Hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban Chanyeol pun kembali fokus pada laptop-nya.

Baekhyun menarik kursi tepat bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol. Satu kotak bekal ia taruh di atas meja lalu ia sodorkan kepada Chanyeol. "Makan siang untukmu."

Hanya melihat dari sudut matanya Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Apa separah itu?"

Dengan bingung ia mendongak kepada Baekhyun, meminta Baekhyun menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaannya.

"Pabrik, tentu saja." Dan seperti paham arti tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Luhan pasti sangat terpukul sekarang. Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku dan Kyungsoo sangat menghkawatirkan kondisinya."

"Luhan tidak bisa keluar untuk sekarang. Masih banyak keluarga korban yang ingin membunuhnya."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun berdecak kesal, setengah tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka semua. "Luhan tidak bersalah di sini. Kenapa harus menyudutkan dia?"

"Karena Luhan pemilik pabrik itu, Baek." Menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi Chanyeol kembali menghela napas. "Dan aku dengar mereka akan membawa ini ke pengadilan karena menganggap ledakan itu adalah sebuah kelalaian, tapi sebenarnya itu disengaja."

"Disengaja?" Baekhyun mengulang dengan terkejut. "Jadi ada yang melakukan ini?"

"Ya, Jungsoo yang melakukannya. Tidak tau bagaimana tapi malam sebalum ledakan ada dua pria tidak dikenali tertangkap kamera CCTV luar sedang masuk ke dalam pabrik. Diduga mereka memasang bom dibeberapa mesin. Aku pikir sudah ada persekongkolan dengan pihak dalam sehingga mereka bisa masuk ke sana dengan mudah."

"Siapa penghianat itu? Apa sudah ditemukan?"

"Sayangnya belum. Polisi hanya baru menemukan dua pria itu dan mereka tidak mengakui apapun selain mengakui jika Jungsoo yang menyuruh mereka. Sangat beruntung karena polisi bertindak sangat cepat."

"Lalu bongkar saja.. katakan pada semua orang kalau Jungsoo yang melakukannya." Menurut Baekhyun itu adalah jalan yang tepat dan kenapa Chanyeol tidak memikirkan ini? "Luhan bisa terbebas dari tuduhan."

"Semua masyarakat tau kalau Jungsoo musuh Luhan dan tetap Luhan yang akan disalahkan."

"Ya, kau benar.." Dengan sedih Baekhyun bergumam. Dia yang tidak berpikir sejauh itu. "Ini sangat sulit. Jalan satu-satunya keluarga para korban harus menerima ini dan tidak membawa ini ke pengadilan."

"Itulah yang sulit. Luhan melakukan kesalahan dengan lidahnya." Chanyeol merasa lemas sampai tulang-tulangnya jika memikirkan ini. "Lebih baik sekarang kita fokus untuk mencari siapa penghianat itu. Karena dia pasti masih berkeliaran di sekitar kita dan mungkin itu bisa mengancam Luhan lebih jauh."

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyetujui Chanyeol. Otaknya mulai memutar wajah-wajah para karyawan yang dia kenal, mengingat gerak-gerik mereka semua untuk mencari keganjilan di sana, tapi tidak ada yang aneh dari mereka semua dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun ikut merasa pusing.

.

.

Sejak bangun dua jam lalu tidak ada lagi yang Luhan lakukan selain membaca laporan yang dia terima dari pihak rumah sakit tentang daftar nama para korban. Untuk sekarang seluruh pekerjaan di luar pabrik Luhan kesampingkan terlebih dulu karena dia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat dan dia pun berniat untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit di mana para korban berada.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya dengan bingung ketika melihat Luhan mengambil coat yang tergantung di belakang pintu.

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah sakit." Sembari memakai coat coklat miliknya Luhan menjawab tanpa menghadap Sehun.

"Biar aku temani."

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri, Sehun."

"Aku tau itu tapi aku ingin menemanimu. Tunggu aku berganti pakaian." Tidak memperdulikan apapun yang akan Luhan katakan, Sehun segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Menyisakan Luhan yang menghela napas dengan malas.

.

.

Sampai di sebuah rumah sakit, Luhan bersama Sehun segera menuju kamar jenazah. Di sana sudah ada dokter yang bertugas menangani korban dari kebakaran pabrik milik Luhan.

"Kami sudah melakukan tes DNA untuk mengetahui identitas dari para korban yang sudah tidak bisa dikenali, sementara lainnya sudah siap untuk dipulangkan besok."

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi para korban yang selamat?" Masih menatap tubuh para jenazah yang terjejer di atas bangsal Luhan bertanya pada dokter yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Beberapa setabil tapi ada juga yang mengalami luka bakar dan membutuhkan jalan operasi untuk penyembuhan."

"Kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan. Buat mereka semua sembuh seperti saat sebelumnya."

"Baik nona Luhan."

"Aku ingin melihat korban yang selamat." Luhan menoleh kapada Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak. "Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau, aku tinggal?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Luhan." Sedikit terkekeh Sehun menjawab. "Apa tidak perlu aku temani?"

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng. "Aku akan ke sana bersama dokter.. kau bisa menungguku di kafetaria."

"Baiklah.." Tidak membantah Sehun mengangguk. "Telpon aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Ya." Luhan hanya menjawab singkat, lalu keluar dari sana bersama dokter yang memimpin langkah di depan, diikuti Sehun yang mengambil jalan berlawanan dengan Luhan.

.

.

"Ini salah satu ruangannya nona."

Luhan tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada sang dokter yang mempersilakannya untuk lebih dulu masuk. Pintu itu dengan hati-hati Luhan buka. Dia sebenarnya merasa cemas pada respon apa yang akan dia dapat dari para korban, tapi setelah pintu itu sepenuhnya terbuka justru dirinyalah yang dikagetkan oleh kehadiran tiga polisi yang kini berada di depannya.

Sedang apa polisi-polisi ini berada di sini? Apa polisi ini datang untuk mengumpulkan bukti pengajuan tuntutan dari para korban?

"Kau nona Luhan?" Satu polisi yang berdiri di barisan paling depan bertanya kepada Luhan yang mematung. "Aku Phil Seok, polisi yang bertugas menangani kasus kebakaran di pabrik anda dan kebetulan kita bertemu di sini karena ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Tapi kecurigaan Luhan tidak terbukti. Nyatanya polisi ini ada di pihak untuk membantunya, tapi sejak kapan kebakaran ini ditangani oleh pihak kepolisian? Seingatnya dia tidak menyetujui apapun untuk dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih mendalam. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Apa Chanyeol?

.

.

Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit Sehun dibuat bingung akan sikap Luhan yang berubah aneh. Wanita itu mendadak hanya diam, duduk di sofa dengan pandangan hampa terarah ke depan. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui saat di rumah sakit? "Luhan." Sedikit ragu Sehun mendekat. "Apa kau mau aku buatkan makanan?" Mengajukan pertanyaan dengan harapan dapat menyita perhatian Luhan, namun gagal. Wanita itu terlalu larut dalam kebisuan. "Kau kenapa Luhan?" Jika sudah diam seperti ini Sehun menjadi semakin bingung. "Kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?" Dia tau ada sesuatu yang Luhan sembunyikan. "Katakan Luhan. Ada apa?" Kembali membujuk Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan.

Keheningan terjadi karena Luhan yang tidak kunjung menjawab, hanya terdengar helaan napas yang masih menandakan keberadaan jiwa Luhan di dalam raganya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Dan saat merasakan genggaman pada tangannya barulah pandangan Luhan teralih sepenuhnya kepada Sehun. Bibrinya masih terkunci hanya bola matanya yang begulir, menyusuri lekukkan wajah tampan Sehun yang diam menanti jawaban dari dirinya. "Aku berpikir jika kebakaran itu terjadi karena kesalahan teknis yang tidak terindentifikasi pada mesin hingga menimbulkan ledakan. Tapi kenyataannya itu adalah hasil dari apa yang sudah aku lakukan, Sehun."

Suara Luhan amat terdengar lirih ketika memasuki telinganya dan begitu besar penyesalan yang dapat Sehun lihat kini di mata Luhan, menimbulkan remasan sakit pada hatinya saat harus bertemu pandang dengan retina milik Luhan. Gurat lelah, sedih, khawatir dan gundah pun sangat terpancar di wajah nan cantik milik Luhan, membuat Sehun beribu kali mengumpati Jungsoo karena sudah merusak keindahan di diri Luhan.

"Aku meledakan rumah Jungsoo, membuatnya menjadi lumpuh dan dipenjara. Sekarang dia membalikkan itu padaku, Sehun." Air mata yang tak terbendung menetes saat Luhan mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Sehun. "Puluhan orang meninggal, menggantung nyawa karena apa yang sudah aku perbuat. Semua ini kesalahanku, Sehun. Mereka meninggal karena aku."

Tidak.. ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Luhan tidak harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti ini.. itu membuat Sehun semakin tersiksa.

"Aku akan di penjara, Sehun."

"Kau tidak akan dipenjara." Air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi Luhan, Sehun usap dengan lembut. "Semuanya akan kembali normal. Kau mempercayai ucapanku, kan?"

"Tapi itu kesalahanku. Mereka tidak akan menerima kematian yang didasari kesengajaan yang sebenarnya dilakukan untuk menghancurkanku." Luhan menangis pilu di depan Sehun. Dia tidak menyangka semuanya akan terjadi semakin jauh seperti sekarang. Andai waktu bisa ia putar, Luhan bersumpah tidak akan bertindak seperti seorang iblis kepada Jungsoo. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Sudah aku katakan, semuanya akan kembali normal!" Sehun setengah keras saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Dia merasa kesal pada setiap linangan airmata di pipi Luhan yang terjatuh. "Percayalah padaku. Kau tidak akan dipenjara."

Isakan Luhan mereda. Dia terdiam, masih dengan pandangan berkabut oleh gumpalan airmata di pelupuk. Jemari Sehun begitu erat menggenggam tangannya, seolah ingin mengirim keyakinan di hati Luhan yang di penuhi keraguan. Memberitahukan dengan matanya bahwa semuanya benar-benar akan kembali normal.

"Berdirilah di belakangku dan biar aku yang memikirkan masalah ini." Sembari tersenyum tipis Sehun mengusap tangan Luhan. "Kita akan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Aku berjanji padamu."

Satu tetes airmata terakhir jatuh ketika Luhan mengangguk. Walau hatinya diliputi keraguan tapi dia percaya pada apapun yang Sehun katakan, karena baginya Sehun adalah sebuah kompas, yang menunjukkan kemana jalan yang harus dia ambil dan dia ikuti. "Tolong aku, Sehun."

Kalimat yang telontar pelan dari bibir Luhan itu bagai menampar pipi Sehun cukup keras. Dulu dia selalu mengabaikan kalimat itu dengan acuh, tidak peduli pada penderitaan apapun yang Luhan tanggung dan sekarang betapa kalimat itu bagai mata pisau tajam yang mengoyak dalam perasaannya. "Aku akan melindungimu." Sebaris kalimat itu Sehun katakan disertai sumpah atas nyawanya.

Dia akan melindungi Luhan, menjaga Luhan dari apapun yang membahayakannya, walau itu harus mengorbankan dirinya.

.

.

Ditemani cahaya temaram kamar Luhan tenggelam dalam pelukan Sehun yang merengkuhnya erat serta penuh kehangatan. Dengan sesekali mencium pelipis Luhan, Sehun mengelus jemari Luhan yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Posisi ini terasa nyaman, bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi isakan Luhan yang terdengar memilukan. Wanita ini sudah jauh lebih tenang sejak lima belas menit lalu.

"Aku bertemu Phil Seok saat di rumah sakit." Keheningan pecah ketika Luhan membuka suaranya. "Kau sudah mengetahu semuanyakan? Mengetahui tentang yang melakukan itu adalah Jungsoo."

Sudah diduga.. pasti ada sesuatu terjadi yang tidak dia ketahui. "Ya, aku mengetahuinya. Aku tidak memberitahukanmu karena kau masih terlihat begitu terpukul. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat tapi sepertinya Phil Seok memiliki takdir yang baik denganmu. Apa yang dia katakan?" Melirik Luhan yang dia peluk dari belakang Sehun bertanya.

"Dia baru selesai meminta keterangan dari salah satu korban dan dia pun menanyakan beberapa hal kepadaku, termasuk dengan tindakan apa yang harus aku lakukan kepada Jungsoo." Menghela napas sejenak Luhan mendongak, membuat wajahnya saling berhadapan dengan Sehun. "Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sehun? Apa aku harus kembali menuntutnya atau tidak mengajukan apapun ke pengadilan untuk menambah hukuman Jungsoo."

Tersenyum singkat Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan. Terlalu sulit untuk tidak melakukan itu karena jarak yang begitu dekat, walau mereka dalam kondisi serius seperti sekarang. "Apa yang kata hatimu katakan?" Menempelkan sisi kiri kepalanya pada sisi kanan kepala Luhan, Sehun membuat gerakan kecil dengan mengayun pelan tubuh mereka ke kanan juga kiri, membuat kenyamanan yang Luhan rasakan bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Dia mengatakan untuk tidak melakukan apapun."

"Dia benar.. akhiri semuanya." Tangannya yang melingkari perut Luhan beralih menggenggam jemari Luhan dan ia kecup punggung tangan Luhan. "Aku ingin hidup denganmu bersama kedamaian. Apa kau tidak menginginkan itu?"

"Aku menginginkannya. Aku pun mulai merasa lelah dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk terus memelukku seperti ini."

Sehun terkekeh dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di perut Luhan. "Aku akan memelukmu kapanmu kau butuhkan."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar itu. Beban yang dia pikul bahkan meringan karena kini dia telah memiliki tempat untuk berbagi dan bersandar. Tempat sesungguhnya yang dia inginkan dan dia harapkan sejak dulu. Kini Sehun benar-benar menjadi sosok yang dia impikan. Bukan karena sebuah kebohongan tapi karena ketulusan. Luhan dapat merasakan itu. "Aku mencintaimu." Dan semua itulah yang membuat Luhan tidak lagi ragu untuk mengucapkan sepenggal kata penuh makna untuk Sehun.

Kebahagiaan terasa memenuhi rongga hati milik Sehun ketika mendengar kata itu akhirnya tercetus dari bibir Luhan. Dia merasa senang tidak terkira karena sudah sangat lama ketika terakhir kali ia mendengar kalimat indah itu keluar dari bibir Luhan. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa Sehun katakan sekarang selain bersyukur kepada Tuhan, membisikkan kata terima kasih di telinga Luhan dan mencium kening Luhan dengan seribu ungkapan cinta yang tak dikatakan.

.

.

"Hai, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bingung ketika Sehun tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya tanpa permisi. "Kau meninggalkan nona Luhan sendirian?" Bertanya lebih lanjut karena sepertinya telinga Sehun tuli untuk menangkap pertanyaan pertama.

"Di mana data para korban?"

Tidak ada satupun pertanyaan yang dijawab tapi Sehun justru balik bertanya dan itu membuat Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Kenapa?"

"Aku membutuhkannya."

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan data itu dengan sembarangan kepadamu."

"Ini untuk Luhan." Sehun menatap serius kepada Chanyeol, meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak bermain-main sekarang. "Untuk menyelamatkan Luhan."

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia balik menatap Sehun tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dengan cara apa Sehun akan menyelamatkan Luhan? Dan hanya sepenggal kalimat itu yang berputar di benaknya.

.

.

"Baek!" Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan di koridor kantor dengan membawa beberapa dokumen di tangannya. "Apa kau tau?" Bertanya serius ketika dia berhasil mencegat langkah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau tidak mengatakan apapun." Mencoba acuh, Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya namun Kyungsoo mengikuti dengan menjajari langkah Baekhyun.

"Aku serius, Baek."

"Apa?"

"Kim Ah Young."

"Kenapa dengan wanita permak itu?"

"Dia mengundurkan diri?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dan menatap terkejut kepada Kyungsoo. "Mengundurkan diri? Kapan?"

"Baru saja.. dia bilang sudah tidak ada apapun yang bisa diharapkan di sini. Andai kau melihatnya tadi kau pasti sudah mencakarnya, Baek. Dia seperti ini pasti karena insiden pabrik roti itu, tapi dia bisa dipindahkan untuk mengurus pabrik lainkan? Sangat keterlaluan.. kita semua kan masih dalam masa berkabung tapi dia justru mengundurkan diri."

Ocehan Kyungsoo masih berlanjut dengan semua kalimat yang dia tujukan untuk Ah Young tapi telinga Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat mencerna apapun karena pikirannya telah penuh dengan pertanyaan kenapa Ah Young tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri? Jika iya hanya karena insiden itu, benar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan, dia masih bisa dipindahkan ke pabrik lain dan tidak ada satu perbedaanpun di sana. Pasti ada factor lain.

" **Lebih baik kita fokus untuk mencari siapa penghianat itu."** Kalimat Chanyeol terulang di benak Baekhyun. **"Lagipula apa yang salah dari ucapan kami? Semua orang pun tau kalau wanita itu keturunan iblis dari neraka."** Dan bayang-bayang ketika Ah Young menjelek-jelekkan Luhan pun berputar.

Apa mungkin?

Bola mata Baekhyun melebar dan dia segera berlari tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada Kyungsoo yang terus memanggilnya. Walau mungkin dugaannya tidak memiliki bukti atau alasan yang kuat tapi Baekhyun ingin memastikannya sendiri sebelum wanita itu benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

Tepat dua bulan /nangis di pojokkan/ maafkan aku ini yang baru datang bawa chap 21 setelah sekian lama . adakah yang masih mau baca FF ini? Kalian masih ingetkan ma FF ini? /nangis guling/ semoga masih ada yang mau baca hikz beberapa waktu lalu sejak TSP tamat aku kehilangan jiwa galau ku soalnya dan justru terjebak di FF gaje My Husband Is A Gay lol dan ini jiwa galauku akhirnya pulang setelah ada beberapa kejadian di real life lmao ada yang udah baca FF itu? kalo belum kalian bisa cek di storyku dan jangan lupa buat review^^

Aku baca review kalian semua tapi aku ga balas karena kalian pasti udah lupa review apaan hahaha yang jelas aku minta maaf karena beberapa pe review ulang buat nagih FF ini up. Jadi mungkin aku balas review kalian di chap depan, jadi aku tunggu review kalian untuk chap 21^^

Aku mau bilang. Buat yang menyayangkan sikap Luhan ke Yifan atau mungkin sikap Luhan ke para korban di chap ini aku mau bilang kalau manusia banyak yang bisa kaya gitu dan aku cuma kasih gambaran NYATA itu ke kalian di FF ini, tapi ga semata hanya itu^^ Di FF ini kalian akan tau seberapa hebatnya penyesalan bisa merubah sesuatu yang buruk menjadi baik. ini aku ngomong apalah.. pokoknya ada jalan untuk menuju bahagia untuk semua orang dan itu hanya menunggu chapter up lol

Untuk yang kasih aku doa, semangat, sayang, cinta, kecupan melalui review pokoknya itu kembali ke kalian dari aku.. yang minta kontakku kalian bisa add FB ku, Nok Eky Melancholy^^ aku murahan plus gampangan ko jadi tinggal inbox saja hahaha

Sudahlah mungkin kalian lelah baca cuap-cuapkku ini.. semoaga kalian belum kehilangan rasa ya buat FF ini karena menyelesaikan chap ini aku semedianya satu bulan hahaha kita ketemu di next chap.. insya allah ga akan lama tapi doain aja semoga iya karena aku pengen cepet2 kelarin FF ini.

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS^^ See you.. I love you.. aku tunggu reviewnya.


	22. Chapter 22

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

PS : Semua pemain milik bersama(?) tapi FF ini cuma punyaku^^ hargai FF ini dengan review kalian. menerima keritikan tapi menolak bash! Kalo suka Alhamdulillah kalo ga suka cukup close FF ini. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan langkah tergesa. Beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja menghadang jalannya pun dia tabrak tanpa peduli orang itu akan terjatuh atau tidak. Untuknya sekarang menemui Kim Ah Young lebih penting daripada memperdulikan teriakan orang-orang yang memakinya di belakang sana. Tangga terakhir untuk menuju lantai terbawah Baekhyun telusuri dengan napas terputus-putus. Salahnya karena tidak menaiki lift tapi Baekhyun terlalu terburu-buru untuk bisa bersabar menunggu pintu lift terbuka, sehingga tangga dalurat menjadi pilihan terakhir.

"Oh, ya ampun!" Baekhyun terpekik kaget. Karena setelah keluar dari pintu dalurat seseorang menabrak bahunya cukup keras. Hampir dia ingin memaki, namun saat menoleh ke samping dan melihat jika yang menabraknya adalah Chanyeol, dia justru menyeringit bingung. Terlebih Chanyeol pun sama terlihat seperti sedang terburu-buru. "Kau mau kemana, Yeol?"

"Aku sedang mencari Kim Ah Young."

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun tidak percaya ketika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "Aku pun sedang mencari dia."

Pandangan Chanyeol yang semula menyapu seluruh tempat demi menemukan keberadaan Ah Young teralih kepada Baekhyun. "Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Belum. Apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan juga?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan."

"Sama persis. Kita memang jodoh, Yeol." Sembari tersenyum lebar Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. "Ayo, kita cari bersama." Menyeret langkah Chanyeol yang hanya mendecih geli karena perkataan Baekhyun. "Pemisi. Apa kau melihat Kim Ah Young?"

Salah seorang pria Baekhyun tanyai dengan sopan. Dan pria itu menunjuk ke depan, memberitahukan jika baru saja Ah Young keluar. Tidak membuang-buang waktu Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol kembali berlari, mengikuti arah yang pria itu beritahukan.

"Apa mungkin Ah Young sudah pergi?" Chanyeol bertanya, masih dengan pandangan menilik setiap arah.

"Aku rasa belum." Baekhyun pun sama, memencarkan seluruh fokusnya dan tak lama pupil miliknya melebar kala menemukan wanita itu berada tak jauh di depannya sedang berjalan sembari mengobrol melalui ponsel. "Kim Ah Young!" Bibir tipisnya tanpa basa-basi terbuka, berteriak nyaring membuat Chanyeol terperangah dan segera mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. "Dia tidak mendengar panggilanku. Cepat kita dekati dia."

Keduanya berlari kecil dengan mata masih terarah pada Ah Young yang tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun kembali berteriak memanggil Ah Young saat melihat jika Ah Young sudah memutus sambungan telponnya tapi tetap Ah Young tidak menoleh kepada dirinya dan saat akan kembali berteriak untuk ketiga kalinya, sebuah telapak tangan justru membekap mulutnya, membuat Baekhyun kembali menelan suaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yeol?" Sedikit kesal telapak tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun singkirkan.

"Kita tidak perlu menemui Ah Young.. semuanya sudah terjawab."

"Hah?" Baekhyun menganga bingung. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menatap balik kepada dirinya. "Apa maksudmu, Yeol? Kita bahkan belum menanyakan apapun kepada Ah Young."

"Dia dijemput salah satu anak buah Jungsoo." Chanyeol menoleh kepada Baekhyun, memberi isyarat untuk Baekhyun agar mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Sudah pasti Ah Young penghianat yang memberikan akses untuk dua pria itu memasuki pabrik dengan mudah."

Kini keduanya terfokus pada Ah Young yang sudah berada di dalam mobil dan di dalam mobil sana Baekhyun dapat melihat jika ada sosok pria berpakaian hitam yang mengendarai mobil pribadi milik Ah Young. "Kau yakin itu anak buah Jungsoo?" Baekhyun masih merasa sedikit ragu. Walau dia mencurigai Ah Young tapi dia tidak bisa mempercayai jika benar Ah Young lah si penghianat yang membantu Jungsoo untuk menghancurkan pabrik milik Luhan. Tapi memang dari semua orang Ah Young adalah salah satu karyawan yang memiliki akses luas pada pabirk. Jadi sepertinya Baekhyun memang harus mempercayai ini semua.

"Aku pernah melihat pria itu beberapa kali mengawal Jungsoo ketika dia masih menjadi pemilik Mall."

Dan penjelasan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menghela napas dengan miris. "Bagaimana mungkin dia tega." Bergumam lirih tanpa bisa berbuat banyak selain memandang nanar mobil milik Ah Young yang melesat pergi.

"Hallo." Chanyeol menghubungi seseorang. "Bisa kau ikuti mobil dengan nomor plat 31 MU 9141? Di sana ada si penghianat bersama anak buah Jungsoo."

Di sebrang sana Phil Seok segera berjalan menuju ruang monitor CCTV. "Baik. Akan aku urus segera." Mematikan sambungan dan mulai melacak keberadaan mobil yang Chanyeol maksudkan. "Mereka menuju bandara. Hai, kirim pesan pada pihak bandara untuk menahan seorang wanita bernama Kim Ah Young." Bergegas secepatnya Phil Seok segera menuju mobil setelah memerintahkan anak buahnya terlebih dulu.

.

.

Sehun dengan serius membaca data para korban yang dia dapat dari Chanyeol. Di sana tertulis lengkap mulai dari profil, alamat dan kinerja mereka di pabrik milik Luhan. Namun suara bel pintu yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Sehun melirik pada jam dinding. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam.. siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?

Sedikit malas Sehun beranjak untuk membuka pintu dan dia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Wu Yifan di depannya. Sebuah kejutan tidak terduga datang tapi Sehun tau cepat atau lambat Yifan pasti akan muncul di depannya.

"Di mana Luhan?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada suara serius dan tatapannya pun begitu tajam penuh kebencian terarah kepada Sehun. Sungguh tidak ada kesan sopan yang Yifan tampilkan sebagai tamu yang datang di malam hari.

"Dia sudah tidur."

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Yifan mendecih. "Pencuri tidak tau malu. Panggil Luhan sekarang. Dia harus ikut pergi denganku." Tidak memperdulikan tata kerama, Yifan mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menyingkir dari tengah pintu dan dia pun semakin masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun sembari memanggil nama Luhan cukup keras.

"Sudah aku katakan. Dia sudah tidur!" Tidak menerima atas apa yang telah Yifan lakukan, Sehun mencegat Yifan. Tak kalah tajam menatap Yifan, seolah memperingatkan Yifan untuk tidak membuat keributan di dalam apartemennya. "Jika kau ingin bicara, bicaralah padaku. Jangan ganggu dia."

"Aku rasa kau sudah lupa apa posisimu di sini Tuan Oh." Dengan senyum meremehkan Yifan menatap Sehun. "Aku adalah tunangan Luhan dan kau hanya manusia bodoh tidak berguna yang menggantungkan hiudp pada Luhan. Jadi berhentilah untuk menjadi lelaki baik di depannya. Aku ingatkan jika kau bukan pria yang pantas untuk mendampingi Luhan setelah semua yang kau lakukan padanya."

"Bukan kau yang bisa menilai aku pantas atau tidak dengan Luhan. Kenyatannya setelah semua yang aku lakukan dia masih mencintaiku dan segala hal yang kau lakukan tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya mencintaimu." Tanpa ketakutan Sehun membalas sengit ucapan Yifan yang terkesan merendahkanya. "Seperti seekor anjing memperebutkan satu tulang. Tidak peduli siapa pemiliknya, selama anjing itu mampu menggigit dengan kuat dia akan menjadi pemenangnya. Bukan begitu tuan Wu Yifan?"

Suara geraman tertahan terdengar. Dengan rahang yang mengeras dan tangan yang terkepal Yifan memukul telak pipi Sehun, membuat Sehun tersungkur pada sofa yang ada di belakangnya. "Jadi kau menganggap kita adalah seekor anjing? Jika iya aku akan mengoyakmu dengan taring di gigiku, Oh Sehun!"

"Aku masih memiliki cakar untuk menyerangmu lebih dulu. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa kau dapatkan." Tersenyum sinis Sehun merasa puas dengan jawabannya karena sangat terlihat jika Yifan semakin menggertakan giginya di depan sana. "Dia hanya mencintaiku dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Keparat!" Emosi Yifan meledak. Dia berlari menerjang Sehun dengan tinjunya yang keras sampai dapat membuat Sehun terbatuk namun kali ini Sehun tidak tinggal diam seperti saat di London karena pria itu mulai melawan Yifan dengan kemampuannya yang juga tidak bisa diremehkan.

Pertarungan itu terjadi. Tak terkendali sampai beberapa barang berjatuhan dari atas meja, menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang mengganggu telinga. Luhan yang semula ada di dalam kamar dengan tergesa keluar dan sontak bola matanya melebar kala melihat Yifan dan Sehun yang saling balas serangan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Setengah begetar Luhan mencoba mendekat. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ada Yifan di sini tapi kondisi dua pria itu yang sama-sama sudah terlihat kacau membuat Luhan mau tidak mau memberanikan diri untuk menahan salah satu dari mereka. "Sehun hentikan!" Sekuat mungkin dia memegangi lengan Sehun yang masih menatap marah kepada Yifan.

Napas kedua pria itu sama-sama terengah juga panas dan beberapa bagian di wajah mereka pun mulai membiru karena pukulan yang tak terelakan. "Kau harus ikut denganku, Luhan." Penuh perintah Yifan menatap Luhan.

"Katakan padanya untuk pergi atau aku akan membunuhnya." Sehun mendesis, masih menatap Yifan dengan emosi.

"Aku akan pergi setelah membawa tunanganku. Dia tidak pantas untuk ada di sini bersama pria tidak berguna sepertimu."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya sekarang? Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya."

"Aku bilang, tutup mulutmu keparat!" Sehun menyentak tangan Luhan yang memegangi lengannya, bersiap kembali untuk melayangkan pukulan di pipi Yifan-

"Bisakah kalian berhenti!"

Namun teriakan lantang itu membuat pergerakannya tertahan.

"Kenapa kalian semakin mengacaukan hidupku?" Luhan kembali berucap. Kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit rendah, seperti tengah menahan tangisannya sendiri. "Kepalaku seperti akan meledak karena apa yang sudah terjadi dan apa kalian pikir ini akan membuatku menjadi lebih baik?" Dengan nanar Luhan menatap bergantian kepada dua pria di depannya. "Aku bersumpah tidak menyukai apa yang kalian lakukan. Jika kalian ingin pukul saja aku. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri."

Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas ketika melihat Luhan berlalu dari hadapan mereka diiringi satu tetes airmata yang terjatuh, semenatara Yifan hanya mengusak belakang rambutnya dengan geraman frustasi. Dia jauh-jauh pulang dari London berniat membantu dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan tapi yang terjadi emosinya kembali tidak terkendali hingga membuat semuanya semakin berantakan. Ini mengesalkan dan semuanya karena Sehun! Melirik sengit, Yifan menatap Sehun sebelum dia keluar sembari mengusap darah yang menetes di sudut bibirnya dan Sehun pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dalam keadaan yang tak berbeda jauh dari Yifan.

.

.

"Lu.." Setelah mengurus sendiri luka lebam di wajahnya Sehun memasuki kamar dimana ada Luhan yang sedang duduk di tepian ranjang. "Maafkan aku." Dia menempati posisi di samping Luhan sembari menggenggam jemari Luhan. "Aku sudah mencoba menahan emosiku tapi itu lepas dari kendaliku."

Terdengar helaan napas singkat dari Luhan sebagai respon. "Kau dan Yifan sama berharganya untukku dan aku merasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri karena sudah membuat situasi menjadi seperti ini. Tapi kau taukan jika sebuah rencana bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu dan itulah yang terjadi.. Tuhan tidak mentakdirkan rencanku bisa berjalan dengan mudah. Aku pun mengerti jika Yifan seperti ini karena apa yang sudah aku janjikan padanya dulu dan itu sepenuhnya adalah salahku. Sehun.. Apa kembali padamu adalah sebuah pilihan tepat?" Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun membuat Sehun bisa melihat jejak airmata yang sedikit tertinggal di pipi Luhan. "Aku merasa berdosa setiap kali mengingat sudah membuat Yifan kecewa sementara dia sudah sangat baik padaku. Mendiang ayah menitipkanku pada Yifan dan dia menjagaku dengan sangat baik bahkan dia menjadi pengingatku jika aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan dan mungkin situasi ini bisa terjadi karena tidak adanya Yifan di sampingku saat itu yang bisa mengingatkanku untuk tidak bertindak terlalu jauh kepada Jungsoo."

"Apa dia sangat berarti untukmu?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia mengangguk tanpa keraguan. "Dia yang menjagaku saat kau tidak ada Sehun. Aku tidak tau harus menganggapnya apa tapi aku menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangimu hanya saja aku banar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai seorang pria walau aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali."

"Sekaranga aku yang akan menggantikan posisinya untuk menjaga dan mengingatkanmu. Maaf karena tidak ada saat kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sampingmu." Merasa menyesal Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan. "Aku akan menemuinya untuk berbicara."

"Jangan lagi berkelahi dengannya.. itu membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Tidak lagi.. aku akan diam walau dia memukulku berkali-kali." Sembari tersenyum Sehun memeluk Luhan. "Sekarang tidurlah.. karena harus ada yang kita lakukan pagi-pagi nanti."

"Apa?" Sedikit bingung Luhan mendongak.

"Melakukan sebuah hal untuk membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik." Tersenyum misterius Sehun pun menangkup pipi Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu." Mencium bibir Luhan untuk mengakhir hari ini dan mengawali hari esok yang Sehun yakini akan lebih baik.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ah Young meronta saat dirinya dimasukkan ke dalam ruang introgasi. Di dua pergelangan tangannya kini terpasang rantai pengikat, membuat dirinya tidak bisa leluasa bergerak dan hanya bisa berteriak. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Dia dengan berani menatap Phil Seok yang tersenyum tipis.

"Pengakuanmu.. katakan semuanya dan ini akan berakhir cepat."

"Pengakuan apa? Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu!"

"Kau sudah tertangkap. Apa yang mau kau tutupi saat topengmu saja sudah terlepas?" Kursi kayu lainnya yang tepat berhadapan dengan Ah Young, Phil Seok tarik. "Pertanyaan pertama. Berapa uang yang Jungsoo berikan padamu untuk membantunya?"

Ah Young tercengang.. dia merasa kosong sejenak sebelum dia berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Phil Seok dan hanya dengan melihat itu Phil Seok sudah yakin jika Ah Young lah si penghianat yang mereka cari.

.

.

Dengan senyuman samar Sehun memakaikan coat kepada Luhan. Dia tidak tau apa yang ada di dalam benak Sehun tapi sejak bangun tidur Sehun terlihat aneh, pria ini terus tersenyum tapi tidak mengatakan apapun saat Luhan bertanya.

"Kau siap?"

"Kita mau kemana, Sehun?"

"Hanya ikut denganku dan kau akan mengetahuinya." Hidung mungil Luhan sedikit Sehun cubit. "Ayo kita pergi." Menggandeng tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan keluar dari apartemennya untuk pertama kali.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku keluar?"

"Siapa yang berani melukaimu saat ada aku, Lu?"

Mendecih geli karena jawaban Sehun yang terkesan penuh rayuan, Luhan pun hanya diam menuruti setiap langkah yang Sehun pijak.

.

.

"Itu nyonya Kim Hyemin. Dia ibu dari tuan Lee Jinwook."

Luhan menatap lurus ke depan, memandang sosok wanita yang masih sangat dia ingat sebagai wanita yang beberapa waktu lalu melempar telur kepada dirinya.

"Lee Jinwook memiliki lima anak kembar yang baru berusia lima tahun dan satu istri yang sekarang menjadi tulang punggung untuk keluarga mereka sejak Jinwook meninggal."

Telinga Luhan menangkap seluruh penjelasan Sehun dengan baik. Dia menunduk sejenak lalu menoleh kepada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa harus aku lakukan?" Luhan tau jika Sehun membawanya kemari dengan sebuah tujuan.

Sehun berbalik, menghadap Luhan dengan senyuman menenangkan. "Pergilah ke sana dan meminta maaf dengan hatimu. Jika kau melakukannya dengan ketulusan dia akan bisa merasakannya."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Luhan menggeleng. "Dia tidak mungkin memaafkanku." Berucap lirih seolah tidak ada harapan lagi di depan matanya.

"Kau mengatakan jika Maaf adalah kata terindah kedua setelah Terima kasih." Secara lembut jemari Luhan, Sehun raih. "Kau ingat jika apa yang aku lakukan padamu adalah dosa besar yang seharusnya tidak kau ampuni. Tapi kau menerima kata maafku bahkan menerima kembali kehadiranku. Sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan padamu.. kau pun bisa melakukannya kepada mereka, Luhan. Kesalahan apapun akan menemukannya jalannya dengan ketulusan. Dan aku yakin mereka bisa memaafkanmu seperti kau yang memaafkanku. Mereka akan bisa merasakan ketulusanmu, Luhan."

"Tapi ini berbeda, Sehun."

"Tidak ada yang berbeda, Lu.. yang berbeda hanya posisimu sekarang." Terus meyakinkan, Sehun pun mengelus rambut Luhan. "Pergilah.. aku akan menunggumu kembali dengan senyuman."

Luhan terdiam. Jemarinya bermain dengan resah karena dia merasa tidak memiliki nyali untuk mendekat. Tapi melihat senyuman tipis Sehun yang menatap penuh harap kepada dirinya membuat Luhan mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian sehingga dia pun dengan langkah pelan berjalan, mendekat pada Hyemin yang sedang mencuci sawi di dalam ember di pelataran rumahnya yang tidaklah terlalu besar.

Rumah milik Jinwook seperti rumah orang Korea di masa lalu. Sangat jauh dari kata mewah ataupun megah. Namun rumah di depannya ini cukup layak untuk dihuni. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa senti jauhnya dari Hyemin yang masih belum menyadari kedatangannya. Luhan tidak tau dia harus mengucapkan apa sehingga dia membisu layaknya sebuah patung tidak bernyawa dan hanya terus memperhatikan apa yang Hyemin lakukan.

"Eun-ah. Ambilkan ibu bumbu Kimchinya."

"Ya, bu."

Terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Suara seorang wanita yang mungkin adalah istri mendiang Jinwook. "Di usiaku yang sudah setua ini aku tetap harus membuat Kimchi." Hyemin mengeluh pelan. Peluh di pelipisnya ia usap lalu dia berdiri dari kursi pendek yang dia duduki dan barulah matanya menangkap kehadiran orang lain di depannya. Wajah seorang wanita yang tidak asing untuk dirinya. "Kenapa kau berada di sini?"

Jemarinya Luhan kepal. Tangannya tanpa sebab begetar hanya karena tatapan benci Hyemin. "Aku.."

"Apa kau ingin menertawakan keluarga kami?"

Luhan menggeleng untuk menampik tuduhan Hyemin. Mulutnya terasa beku, tidak mampu untuk terbuka.

"Keluarlah dari sini. Aku membenci wajah menjijikanmu itu!"

"Tidak." Luhan menahan Hyemin yang akan berbalik. "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu." Memohon dengan tatapannya lalu melepaskan lengan Hyemin yang dia pegang. "Aku datang untuk meminta maaf."

"Agar kami tidak menjebloskanmu ke penjara kan?"

Rasa pedih di matanya muncul seketika karena ucapan Hyemin. Dia memang takut untuk dijebloskan ke penjara tapi sungguh bukan atas dasar itu dia meminta maaf. "Berikan aku waktumu untuk berbicara."

Hyemin mendengus namun bersedia untuk menghadap Luhan.

"Harus darimana aku mengatakannya. Tapi aku benar-benar menyesali atas semua yang terjadi.. pikiranku terlalu kalut untuk bisa berpikir ketika bertemu kalian dan kata-kata itu."

"Kau menyadari jika kata-katamu sangat menyakitkan?" Hyemin menyela ucapan Luhan. "Penyesalan selalu datang saat semuanya telah terjadi, tapi tidak ada apapun yang bisa kau dapatkan setelah kau menyadarinya. Kau tau itu sekarang, jadi pergilah dari rumahku."

"Dengan apa aku layak mendapatkan maaf darimu?" Air yang menggenang di mata Luhan menetes. "Aku tidak tau apa yang bisa aku lakukan, apa yang bisa aku berikan atau apa yang bisa aku tunjukan untuk memberitahumu jika aku benar-benar meminta maaf atas nama mendiang ayahku. Aku tau, aku mengerti jika nyawa tidak akan bisa tergantikan oleh apapun tapi beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku." Luhan terisak, setengah frustasi karena dia benar-benar merasa terpojok dan serba salah dalam situasi ini.

Masih mencoba menunjukan wajah tegarnya namun hati Hyemin tidak dapat mencegah rasa sedih yang menyeruak ketika teringat mendiang putranya. Matanya menjadi memerah juga berkaca-kaca. "Hidupkan anakku kembali. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" Sungguh permintaan mustahil. Hyemin memahami itu tapi dia benar-benar menginginkan anaknya untuk bisa kembali hidup seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa itu akan terjadi jika satu nadiku kau putus? Jika, iya.. aku akan melakuakkannya dan memberikannya kepadamu." Tangannya Luhan ulurkan. "Nyawa hanya akan terbayar oleh nyawa. Jika kalian semua menginginkan aku mati aku tidak akan segan untuk melakukannya. Tapi terima permintaan maafku lebih dulu agar aku tidak merasa malu jika harus bertemu mendiang kedua orang tuaku nanti."

Hyemin terdiam dengan satu tetes airmata terjatuh. Matanya saling bertatapan dengan Luhan yang memandang nanar kepada dirinya. Keduanya diliputi oleh kesedihan dan luka yang sama, karena teringat pada sosok yang telah pergi. Namun Luhan lebih terlihat menderita juga tertekan karena penyesalan yang masih membelenggu dirinya. "Maafkan aku." Bibirnya sekali lagi berucap meminta dan Hyemin hanya berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa jawaban, meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam sendirian.

"Ibu." Eunbin yang sejak tadi tanpa sengaja menyaksikan juga mendengarkan semuanya hanya bisa berucap lirih ketika Hyemin melewatinya untuk masuk ke rumah. Dia beralih menatap Luhan yang menunduk dan hatinya merasa terbuka karena permintaan maaf Luhan yang sangat bisa ia rasakan di dasar lubuk hatinya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ibu akan memaafkanmu setelah semuanya bisa ia terima."

Luhan menoleh kearah kirinya dan melihat wanita muda yang terlihat cantik sedang tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Ibu tidak akan menandatangani surat petisi untuk menggugatmu. Dia tidak sejahat itu untuk melakukannya." Eunbin mendekati Luhan. "Aku Eunbin, istri Jinwook." Memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkuk singkat kepada Luhan. "Aku memahami kesulitanmu sama seperti aku memahami semua hal yang terjadi. Walau aku merasa terpukul karena kematian suamiku tapi aku yakin bagaimanapun caranya semua ini adalah takdir yang sudah Tuhan tentukan. Aku bahkan tidak tau harus mengatakan apa kepadamu karena aku tau bagaimana baiknya kau memperlakukan seluruh pegawaimu. Untuk semuanya aku berterima kasih nona."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan itu? Seharusnya aku memukulku dengan keras."

"Memukulmu tidak akan membuatku mendapatkan apapun."

Luhan menatap tidak percaya kepada Eunbin. Disaat semua orang ingin membunuhnya kenapa wanita ini bisa berkata sebaik ini? Luhan tersenyum diiringi rasa haru di hatinya. Ternyata di dunia ini Tuhan masih menyisakan satu manusia berhati malaikat dan itu memunculkan harapan bagi Luhan untuk bisa mendapatkan maaf dari pihak lainnya. "Terima kasih." Penuh rasa syukur Luhan tanpa ragu memeluk Eunbin yang juga membalas pelukannya.

Kau benar Sehun. Kesalahan apapun akan menemukan jalannya dengan ketulusan. Luhan bergumam di dalam hati. Hanya saja kondisi Eunbin membuat Luhan merasa miris. Bagaimana mungkin istri Jinwook bekerja dalam keadaan hati masih berduka? Apa kondisi keluarga mereka sesulit ini? Merasa terenyuh Luhan berjanji akan melakukan semampunya untuk membantu Eunbin nanti.

.

.

Sehun yang bersandar pada pintu mobil menegakkan tubuhnya ketika melihat Luhan mucul beberapa langkah di depannya. Matanya dengan serius terpaut pada wajah Luhan dan bibirnya mengukir senyuman manis guna menyambut kedatangan Luhan. Dia mengamati dari kejauhan dan Sehun tau walau tidak berjalan semestinya tapi Luhan mampu melewati semuanya dengan baik.

Saat hanya tertinggal satu langkah yang memisahkan mereka, Luhan tersenyum. "Aku tidak mendapatkan maaf dari Hyemin."

"Aku tau."

"Aku hanya mendapat kesempatan kecil dari Eunbi."

"Aku tau."

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Sehun?"

Sehun mendekat, membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik.." Berbisik pelan dan mengusap lembut punggung Luhan. "Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah diam beristirahat. Aku akan membiarkanmu memelukku selama lima menit."

Satu kecupan Luhan rasakan pada puncak kepalanya dan Luhan pun tanpa segan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. "Apa ini seperti bonus?" Bertanya sembari menyamankan kepalanya untuk bersandar pada dada Sehun.

Mendengar itu Sehun terkekeh. "Anggap seperti itu."

"Tapi lima menita terlalu singkat." Sedikit gurauan Luhan lontarkan, hanya untuk mengurangi rasa sesak yang merayap. Walau Eunbin menyambut dirinya dengan baik tapi ketika teringat tatapan Hyemin, bagai mampu menghapus segalanya. "Berikan aku enam menit. Aku membutuhkan waktu lebih lama."

Sehun semakin memeluk erat tubuh Luhan. Terselip getaran kecil di kalimat terakhir Luhan dan Sehun tidak ingin mendengar lagi tangis kesedihan Luhan. Itu terlalu menyakitkan..

.

.

Berawal sejak itu. Satu persatu rumah para korban Luhan datangi bersama Sehun guna meminta maaf juga memberikan beberapa jaminan sebagai rasa tanggung jawab. Setiap manusia memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda. Tidak sedikit yang berujung menyedihkan seperti penolakan atau kebisuan seperti apa yang Hyemin lakukan hingga kadang membuat Luhan menyerah untuk melanjutkan, namun keberadaan Sehun selalu mendorongnya untuk meneruskan dan selama empat hari yang terlewat Luhan berhasil mendapat lima puluh tiga kata maaf dari para keluarga korban.

Jumlah yang cukup banyak karena diantaranya mereka menerima jaminan yang Luhan berikan sebagai rasa tanggung jawab. Walau belum sepenuhnya maaf dia dapatkan tapi semua hasil dari apa yang sudah dia lakukan mampu membuat langkah Luhan terasa sedikit ringan, tidak lagi seperti ada bola besi yang melilit pergelangan kakinya. Dan Sehun dapat mengukir senyuman sekarang ketika melihat Luhan.

"Sebahagia itu?"

Luhan menoleh sembari tertawa kecil. "Apa rasanya seperti ini saat aku memaafkanmu?"

"Itu berkali-kali lipat lebih membahagiakan."

Mendengar jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan mendecak dan Sehun pun hanya terkekeh sebagai respon. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah jalan kecil setelah mengunjungi rumah terakhir di daftar yang Sehun susun.

"Sehun, apa lingkaran hitam di mataku semakin terlihat?"

"Kau baru menyadari jika matamu sudah sangat menyerupai panda?"

Luhan mendengus malas dan menjauhkan jaraknya dari kaca sepion motor –terletak di bahu jalan- yang tadi dia gunakan untuk berkaca dan Luhan baru tau jika penampilanya benar-benar terlihat seperti anak gadis yang sedang patah hati. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan wanita jelek ini, Sehun?" Sedikit mengeluh Luhan menepuk pipinya.

"Aku bertahan karena kau mungkin akan menangis jika aku pergi."

"Kau yang tidak bisa meninggalkanku, Sehun."

Sehun tergelak karena bantahan Luhan. "Aku pikir kau pun sama. Bukan begitu nona Luhan?"

Tanpa ragu Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar dan itu membuat keduanya mencair dalam tawa yang baru terdengar lagi sejak kabar kebakaran yang menimpa. "Aku merasa hidup lagi sekarang." Menoleh kepada Sehun yang berjalan di sampingnya Luhan berucap. "Aku akan kembali lagi ke perusahaan."

"Luangkan waktu terlebih dulu untuk tidur. Jam tidurmu sudah tidak menentu sekarang."

"Kau pun sama, Sehun. Empat hari ini kita tidur dan bangun di jam yang sama."

"Aku tidak masalah.. kau yang harus dikhawatirkan."

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

Sehun mendengus dan menjitak pelan kepala Luhan membuat Luhan memberengut kesal. "Berhenti membantah dan dengar ucapanku." Tangan Luhan, Sehun genggam. "Kita pulang dan tidur sepuasnya malam ini, atau kau ingin kita melakukan itu?"

"Apa?"

"Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya."

Sedikit bersemu genggaman Sehun, Luhan lepaskan. Entah otaknya yang terlalu kotor atau kalimat Sehun yang terlalu ambigu? Kata 'itu' terdengar seperti.. "Apa yang kau maksud?" Tidak mau menerka-nerka, Luhan bertanya. Dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban iya, hanya ingin memastikan.. iya, hanya MEMASTIKAN!

"Bermain game, tentu saja. Apa yang otakmu pikirkan?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti sementara Sehun tertawa dan mendahului Luhan yang sedang mendecak jengkel. Dua tangannya Sehun masukan ke dalam saku jaket sebelum dia menghela napas karena sebenarnya itu adalah godaan sesungguhnya. Dia menahan diri selama ini untuk tidak menyentuh Luhan lebih dari ciuman walau wanita itu dua puluh empat jam berada di depan matanya dalam keadaan apapun. Tersaji seperti ikan tuna di atas wadah untuk seeokor kucing yang kelaparan, tapi Sehun tau itu bukan waktu yang tepat baginya untuk mengutamakan hasrat walau sebenanya ingin.

"Kau mau aku menggendongmu?" Sehun berbalik kepada Luhan. "Cepat atau aku akan meninggalmu sendirian."

Wajah merengut Luhan yang beberapa detik lalu tersirat berubah menjadi senyuman dan dia dengan cepat berlari, menerjang Sehun dengan rangkulan membuat tubuh Sehun sedikit terhuyung namun tidak sampai terjatuh dan langkah mereka untuk menuju mobil yang terparkir terlewati dengan tawa atau gurauan kecil dari keduanya.

Sungguh malam menenangkan setelah malam yang merisaukan berlalu..

.

.

Selepas membersihkan tubuhnya, Luhan berdiri di depan cermin untuk memoles wajah cantiknya yang beberapa waktu terabaikan menggunakan crim malam. Kejadian yang telah menimpa benar-benar membuat Luhan melupakan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri yang kini bertambah kurus karena kehilangan berat bedan, sampai wajahnya pun tidak terawat, padahal biasanya kecantikan adalah yang utama bagi dirinya.

Ponsel yang terletak di atas meja rias begetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Crim miliknya Luhan letakan kembali dan berganti mengambil benda pipih itu. Dibacanya pesan yang dia terima dengan serius sampai tidak menyadari kemunculan Sehun di belakangnya.

"Siapa?"

Kecupan kecil di lehernya menyadarkan Luhan dari fokusnya. Dia menghela napas sejenak dan meletakan ponsel itu ketempatnya semula. "Phil Seok. Dia memberitahuku kalau Ah Young sudah mengakui semuanya."

"Benarkah?" Tangannya Sehun lingkarkan di perut Luhan, memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dengan dagu yang berada di bahu Luhan. "Sepertinya dia sudah merasa frustasi untuk mengelak. Dia sudah tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

"Kau benar." Luhan tersenyum kecil, menatap Sehun melalui pantulan cermin. "Tapi aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa melakukan itu."

"Manusia bisa melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan, Luhan. Menyampingkan benar atau salahnya jalan yang mereka ambil." Sehun mencium pipi Luhan membuat senyuman Luhan kian melebar. "Yang jelas, kita bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini."

Luhan mengangguk, tidak memungkiri ucapan Sehun. Dia berbalik menghadap Sehun dan sedikit merapikan piyama yang Sehun kenakan. "Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun nanti karena sudah membantuku."

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"Entahlah.. tapi aku tetap akan berusaha untuk meminta maaf pada mereka yang belum bisa menerima permintaan maafku dan mungkin pulang ke rumah."

"Secepat itu?"

Luhan terkekeh saat melihat raut wajah terkejut Sehun. "Semuanya sudah lebih baik, tentu aku harus pulang ke rumah."

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman di sini?"

"Bukan seperti itu tapi semua yang aku butuhkan ada di rumah, lagipula kita akan tetap bertemu di perusahaan."

"Tapi di perusahaan tidak seperti di rumah. Jika di perusahaan aku tidak bisa menciummu seperti ini." Satu kecupan Sehun daratkan di bibir Luhan. "Ini, ini, ini, ini, ini." Dan disusul kecupan lainnya di seluruh wajah juga leher Luhan hingga membuat Luhan tertawa karena geli.

"Astaga.. apa yang kau pikirkan hanya itu?" Mendorong Sehun untuk mundur, Luhan bertanya dengan tawa yang masih terselip. "Kau tidak ingat jika hampir memperkosaku di ruang kerjaku dulu?"

Sehun tidak merasa tersudut karena pertanyaan Luhan yang mengingatkan kelakukan buruknya saat awal datang ke Korea. Dia justru tertawa, kemudian meraih jemari Luhan untuk dia genggam. "Itu karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa menciummu, Lu. Setidaknya satu ciuman harus aku dapatkan setiap pagi untuk memastikan kalau kau adalah milikku."

"Aku milikmu. Untuk apa memastikannya?"

"Benarkah? Jadi apa itu tandanya berciuman di kantor tidak apa-apa?"

"Otakmu butuh perbaikan.. kau masih saja mesum seperti dulu." Luhan mendecak lalu berjalan menuju ranjang. Pipinya mulai memerah sekarang dan dia hanya menghindar agar Sehun tidak melihatnya.

"Kau yang membuat otakku kotor nona Luhan." Terkekeh kecil Sehun pun menyusul. "Apa kita akan benar-benar tidur?"

"Tentu saja.. apa lagi?"

"Tanpa melakukan apapun?"

"Hemmm.. tanpa melakukan apapun."

Sehun hanya menerima tanpa bisa membantah, mencoba memahami dan bersabar karena sepertinya memang ini bukan malam yang tepat untuk menyalurkan hasrat. Dia membaringkan diri di samping Luhan lalu memejamkan mata. Namun baru hitungan detik, mata sipitnya kembali terbuka saat merasakan sebuah pelukan di perutnya.

Itu Luhan yang membaringkan kepalanya tepat di dada Sehun, membuat telinganya bisa dengan jelas mendengar bunyi detak jantung milik Sehun. Dia tersenyum dan memejamkan mata, ingin meresapi kenyamanan yang terasa. "Dadamu semakin bidang sekarang. Membuatmu jauh lebih sexy dari sebelumnya."

"Kau memujiku?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu menepuk dada kiri Sehun yang kosong. "Aku menyukainya." Berucap pelan dan kembali memeluk Sehun. "Tubuhmu pun terasa semakin hangat."

"Hanya kau yang bisa merasakannya." Balas memeluk Luhan dengan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Luhan, Sehun pun memberikan ciuman di puncak kepala Luhan. "Tidurlah.. besok akan menjadi hari yang lebih indah. Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku mencintaimu." Luhan membalas dan keduanyapun mulai menyamankan diri lalu terlelap bersama dalam pelukan hangat yang membalut tidur nyenyak mereka.

.

.

Pressconference yang dinantikan oleh seluruh media dan masyarakat akhirnya diadakan di luar perusahaan Luhan yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa. Para wartawan memiliki kursinya masing-masing dan satu meja panjang, dimana diatasnya tersedia mic yang tertata, menjadi tempat untuk Luhan, Chanyeol dan pengacara yang mengikuti jalannya kasus yang terjadi.

Luhan membungkuk hormat terlebih dulu sebelum mendudukkan diri di kursi yang sudah disediakan dan seketika cahaya dari lampu camera menyilaukan matanya dengan segala suara yang mulai berpadu berisik di telinganya.

Sehun yang hanya melihat dari kejauhan tersenyum dalam diam.. dia merasa senang karena bisa melihat Luhan kembali bangkit dan berubah menjadi sosok Luhan yang sama seperti yang dia tau dulu, walau kesan arogan juga angkuh sebagai sang pimpinan masih melekat kuat di dalam dirinya.

"Tuan, kita harus pergi sekarang." Dongshil menegur Sehun yang langsung tersadar dari keterpesonaannya kepada Luhan di depan sana dan keduanya pun mulai melangkah untuk pergi menuju Mall.

.

.

" **Nona, apa benar jika ledakan itu sengaja dilakukan oleh Park Jungsoo?"**

" **Aku tidak tau darimana kalian mendengar ini tapi memang itu disengaja. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf untuk ini karena ini mungkin terjadi atas kesalahanku sendiri."** **Luhan membungkuk dalam di hadapan semua orang. "Tapi aku sudah memutuskan, tidak akan menuntut apapun kepada Jungsoo karena aku yang akan sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab. Jika harus ada hukum yang terjadi di sini aku akan melimpahkan semuanya pada pengacaraku. Sejujurnya aku merasa tidak memiliki nyali untuk kembali muncul ke permukaan karena rasa takut pada pandangan benci yang semua orang layangkan kepadaku, tapi aku pun tidak menduga musibah ini akan terjadi dan aku hanya bisa memohon maaf untuk para korban dan masyarakat Korea."**

" **Aku dengar ada isu tentang tuntutan yang akan dilayangkan dari keluarga para korban kepada anda. Bagaimana dengan hal ini?"**

" **Aku telah bertemu dengan keluarga setiap korban dan aku beruntung karena mereka memiliki hati yang lapang untuk menerima permintaan maafku. Mereka telah menanda tangani surat, bukti jaminan yang akan aku berikan kepada mereka sebagai tanggung jawabku dan ini pun sebagai tanda perdamaian kami."**

 **Pip!**

Televise yang menayangkan pressconference itu Hyemin matikan. "Dia benar-benar menunjukan jika uang bisa menebus segalanya."

Mendengar itu Eunbin menghela napas. "Bukan seperti itu, bu.. maksudku apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Luhan untuk bertanggung jawab selain itu? Meminta maaf dan jika bersedia dia akan tetap memberi uang gaji para korban kepada kita juga dana bantuan."

"Kau sudah melupakan jika dia adalah penyebab kematian suamimu?"

"Ibu tidak akan bisa membuat Jinwook hidup dengan terus menyalahkan Luhan. Itu justru akan semakin melukai ibu. Percayalah, itu akan membuat ibu merasa tidak bisa bernapas. Cobalah untuk menerimanya."

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena ini tidak menimpa pada anakmu Eun-ah.. tapi putra ibu meninggal."

"Ini menimpa pada suami dan ayah dari anak-anakku. Aku merasakan apa yang ibu rasakan hanya saja aku tidak ingin hidup dalam belenggu kesedihan seperti ibu." Eunbin menggenggam tangan Hyemin, mencoba meminta pengertian dari ibu mertuanya. "Ini sebuah musibah bu. Aku yakin Luhan tidak akan diam jika sudah mengetahui ini sejak awal. Jinwook tidak akan hidup walaupun ibu membunuh Luhan sekalipun. Cobalah untuk memaafkan dan menerima semua takdir dari Tuhan." Dia mengelus punggung tangan Hyemin lalu beranjak dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menyisakan Hyemin yang mulai menangisi putranya kembali.

.

.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo berseru dengan senang ketika melihat Luhan muncul di hadapan mereka. "Terasa sangat lama aku tidak melihatmu di depan mataku. Aku bosan melihatmu di televise." Baekhyun mengeluh dan itu disambut anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Luhan tersenyum, tak kalah senangnya dan tanpa segan saling balas pelukan dengan dua sahabat perempuannya. "Ini hadiah untuk kalian." Dua paper bag Luhan sodorkan.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, kami akan terlihat seperti orang yang suka memanfaatkan teman, Luhan." Baekhyun menolak pemberian Luhan dengan halus.

"Ini hanya hadiah kecil yang aku beli saat di London dan aku baru bisa memberikannya kepada kalian. Terimalah, ini oleh-oleh dari seorang teman."

"Baiklah kami menerimanya." Dua paper bag itu Baekhyun ambil dan salah satunya dia berikan kepada Kyungsoo. "Yang jelas kami bahagia kau kembali."

"Benar." Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. "Kami selalu mengkhawatirkanmu sampai kadang tidak bisa tidur."

Luhan merasa tersentuh akan perhatian dua sahabatnya. "Terima kasih untuk kalian. Aku menyayangi kalian." Kebahagiaannya kian bertambah karena memiliki sahabat yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Sekarang Luhan dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup diantara orang-orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya. Bukan lagi hanya seorang pembantu rumah tangga atau pengasuhnya tapi Sehun, kekasihnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya. Chanyeol teman berdebatnya juga Yifan, kakaknya. Masih pantaskah Luhan menganggap Yifan sebgai kakak setelah apa yang dia lakukan?

Yifan.. Luhan teringat dengan pria itu.

"Lu, kenapa melamun?"

Luhan tersadar dari pikirannya yang diliputi tentang Yifan. Dia menggeleng kepada Kyungsoo lalu memasang senyuman seperti sebelumnya. "Baek, terima kasih karena sudah menangkap Ah Young bersama Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo mendecak mendengar kalimat Luhan. "Kau tidak tau ya kalau Baekhyun mengetahui Ah Young keluar itu dari aku?"

"Astaga, apa kau merasa iri?" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan dramatis melihat Kyungsoo yang memberengut. "Lagipula aku tidak menangkapnya. Aku dan Chanyeol hanya merasa curiga dan mengikutinya."

"Harusnya kau memberitahuku dulu, Baek."

"Apa kalian akan terus berdebat?" Luhan menyela dengan malas. "Jam makan siang hanya tinggal tiga puluh menit. Apa akan kalian habiskan dengan berdebat?"

"Nona Luhan!" Perhatian tiga wanita itu tersita pada kemunculan Chanyeol yang menenteng lima kantung plastik di dua tangannya. "Pesanan datang. Perayaan dimulai." Tersenyum lebar Chanyeol pun mengedipkan satu matanya membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas, sementara Baekhyun tersenyum dengan bola matanya yang berbinar penuh keterpesonaan.

.

.

Duduk memutari meja bundar di dalam kafetaria, kehadiran Luhan bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol cukup menyita perhatian banyak mata. Sang nona besar tidak pernah makan siang di sini dan kedatangannya membuat semua orang takut untuk bergerak, bahkan bernapaspun mereka lakukan seperti memasukan benang ke dalam jarum, sangat hati-hati. Dan itu semua Luhan sadari karena keheningan kafetaria membuatnya merasa seperti seorang monster yang harus diawasi.

"Apa kalian tidak membutuhkan makan?" Perkataan Luhan memecah kesunyian. "Waktu kalian hanya tinggal lima belas menit lagi dan aku tidak ingin mengalami kerugian karena kalian semua yang tidak fokus bekerja karena kelaparan. Hai kau." Luhan menunjuk pada seorang wanita yang menunduk. "Makananmu mulai mendingin. Apa aku harus menyuapimu?"

"Apa?" Wanita itu mendongak dengan terkejut. "Maaf nona." Segara mengambil sendok miliknya lalu menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya dengan gerakan sekaku robot.

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Habiskan makanan kalian."

"Baik nona."

Orang-orang menjawab serempak dan semuanya hampir makan dengan terburu-buru atau tergesa-gesa dan itu membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. "Makanlah dengan tenang, aku tidak akan menggigit kalian seperti seekor anjing." Dan bagai sebuah sihir, semuanya melamban lalu mereka mulai makan seperti biasanya.

Melihat itu Chanyeol terkekeh. "Di mata mereka kau adalah anjing pengintai nona. Anjing pengintai yang sangat cantik."

"Berhenti menggodanya, Yeol." Baekhyun mendecak tidak suka. "Dia itu sudah menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun. Kau sudah tidak memiliki harapan."

"Tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu, Baek.. aku hanya mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu sementara Kyungsoo hampir ingin memuntahkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Dua pasangan ChanBaek ini kadang membuat Kyungsoo merasa mual.

"Benar. Di mana Sehun?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol karena dia baru teringat pada pria itu yang sejak pagi belum ia temui keberadaannya.

"Sehun ada di studio untuk mengawasi pemotretan."

Pemotretan? "Ah, Hyorin." Paham dengan jawaban Chanyeol, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Orang-orang membungkuk hormat saat berpapasan dengan Luhan yang melangkah seorang diri. Sebuah pintu yang di depannya terpasang papan bertuliskan 'Studio 2' Luhan buka dan matannya menangkap keberadaan Sehun bersama Hyorin dan entah siapa, sosok pria lainnya yang berdiri di samping Hyorin.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Sehun saling balas membungkuk dengan Hyorin dan mengikuti Hyorin yang melangkah menuju pintu, bermaksud untuk mengantar.

Sebelum keluar Hyorin pun membungkuk kepada Luhan yang hanya tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Hyorin bersama pria itu pergi, menyisakan dirinya bersama Sehun. "Sesuai tipe."

"Tipe pasar, Lu." Mendengar gumaman Luhan, Sehun pun menjawab. "Atau kau cemburu?" Menutup pintu lalu menatap Luhan dengan jahil.

"Pemotretannya sudah selesai?" Mengalihkan pembicaraan Luhan berjalan menuju meja di mana terletak sebuah laptop di sana. Jemarinya memainkan kursor, melihat hasil foto Hyorin yang didapat hari ini. "Sempurna.. kau pintar mencari model."

Sehun terkekeh sembari mendekati Luhan dan tanpa terduga dia mengangkat tubuh ringan Luhan lalu dia dudukkan di atas meja dimana laptop itu berada. "Juga pintar mencari pacar." Kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan tangan Sehun yang berada di dua sisi tubuh Luhan, memegang tepian meja.

Jarak yang sangat dekat karena Sehun sedikit merunduk membuat Luhan bisa dengan jelas melihat senyum mematikan Sehun yang sarat akan godaan. Tidak kalah Luhan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun dan mencium hidung mancung prianya, hingga Sehun merasa tersanjung dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan.

"Aku pikir kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk membuat kontrak dengan Agency Hyorin."

"Dongshil yang melakukannya." Satu kecupan Sehun berikan di bibir Luhan.

"Kau memanfaatkan Dongshil dengan baik."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, karena dia tidak tertarik untuk membahas ini lebih dalam. "Diamlah. Biarkan aku menciummu." Dagu Luhan, dia apit menggunakan jarinya dan bibir itu pun menyatu tanpa penolakan dari Luhan.

Luhan semakin merapatkan ciuman mereka dengan menekan tengkuk Sehun. Ciuman basah yang penuh dengan lumatan dan hisapan dalam mampu membuat perut Luhan tergelitik geli oleh sensasi yang didapat. Mata keduanya saling terpejam dengan ciuman yang tak usai, hanya berhenti sejenak untuk mengais oksien lalu kembali terjalin menjadi semakin panas dan bergelora.

Dua tangan Sehun merambat, memegangi dua sisi leher Luhan, membuat kepala Luhan tidak banyak bisa bergerak. Hasratnya kian menggebu dan lumatannya pun kian menuntut sampai hampir membuatnya kehilangan akal andai saja Luhan tidak mendorongnya pelan.

Bibirnya bawahnya terasa membengkak selepas Sehun menjauh. Mata rusanya menatap mata Sehun yang mulai bernapas dengan berat dan Luhan tau kalau pria ini sudah haus sangat haus akan sentuhan. Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun juga merapikan rambut Sehun yang sempat ia remas hingga berantakan. "Kita harus kembali bekerja." Mengingatkan dengan garis senyuman tipis.

Sehun menghela napas, mencoba menetralkan dirinya. "Maaf." Kening Luhan dia cium dan sisa saliva di bibir Luhan pun Sehun seka menggunakan jarinya.

"Apa di sini tidak ada CCTV?"

"CCTV?" Sehun mengulang lalu menunjuk pada arah kiri. "Itu."

Luhan mengikuti apa yang Sehun maksudkan dan dia menghela napas saat melihat ada camera pemantau yang terarah kepada mereka. "Kenapa kau menciumku di depan camera itu?" Sedikit kesal bercampur malu Luhan turun dari meja. "Ini bisa menjadi contoh buruk."

Sehun tertawa karena gerutuan Luhan. "Jangan khawatir, Lu. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Merangkul bahu Luhan mereka pun keluar dari studio foto itu.

.

.

Beberapa botol alcohol tergeletak sembarangan di atas karpet berbulu halus berwarna merah. Sosok Yifan yang ada dalam keadaan mabuk juga berantakan terduduk di lantai dengan kekehan miris dan arah pandang yang tertuju pada selembar kertas kusam di tangannya.

Menggelikan! Luhan benar-benar kembali kepada pria itu.

Dia tertawa keras sebelum tawa itu berbuah menjadi geraman penuh emosi. Satu botol kaca Yifan raih lalu dia lempar sampai hancur menghantam permukaan lantai. Telapak tangannya yang begetar meremas rambut pirangnya. Tangisnya berderai memenuhi ruangan sunyi itu. Terdengar penuh keputusasaan dan menyayat.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mencintaiku, Luhan? Menyingkirkan Sehun, apa itu harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

Chap 22 up! Halo semuanya^^ kali ini lama ga? Ga kan? Ga dong.. satu minggu lebih dikit lol serius aku tu merasa bersalah baca review kalian.. maafkan ya^^ manusia namanya juga, ada lelahnya tapi bukan berarti aku lupa atau pura-pura amnesia..

Cieee pada gereget karena ga ena-ena ya? Aku tau otak kalian lagi mendidih parah, panas kaya air yang dimasak gara-gara Luhan ke Korea tapi FF ku emang belum bisa NC-an, karena chap ini sudah panjang, sepanjang anu Sehun jadi nanti lah kapan-kapan.

Konflik with Jungspo kelar /menghela napas/ belum sepenuhnya si tinggal perintilannya doang. Jadi what the next? Apa yang akan dilakukan Yifan hayooo.. putusasa menyerah atau putusasa memberontak? Save Sehun coba yang sayang Sehun kan papi Ipan juga ke Korea.

Kalian masih pada inget Kim Ah Young kan? Karena kebetulan wanita ini muncul jadi aku kulik. Dia cewe yang jelek-jelekkin Luhan yang musuhnya Baek sana Soo.. ingetkan? Aku ingetin doang biar kalian ga bertanya-tanya dan bisa nemu kaitannya si konflik ini sama Ah Young. Becos kan dua bulan kemarin lama up lol tapi kalian banyak nuduh Yifan yang sengaja bakar. Dosa loh souzon hahaha

Arsyhun : Hahaha memperingati bucan ke Korea cukup sendiri saja di kamar sambil ngayal malam jumat ala HunHan

Dian ariessendy & siti nuraliya1992 : Baca marathon review marathon.. makasih^^

Ohjasminie12 : Helaahh apa selama itu? jangan-jangan sekarang tu anak kucing udah kuliah wkwkwk

BANGTANEXO6104 : Duh kecupanmu ga enak hahaha ok makasih.

SH94LH7 : Amin.. hahaha semangat darimu sangat berarti. Terus semangati aku kalo gitu biar ga ngaret lagi^^

Han7 : Alhamdulillahnya engga..

Zeana614 : Seseneng itu ya? Aku juga seneng kalo kalo ada FF ku yang sukses up lol

Jonginscn : Ya ampun, bulukan hahaha

Fuckyeahsekaiyeol : Eh, kamu inbox ke FFn ya? Maaf ga aku balas dan aku ga nemu FBmu dek. Udah search juga ga ada..

D1 & Triaa : Aw, makasih..

Siska10 : Bner kak. Semedinya lama karena berat hahaha

Pinkimchi & Galaxyhun94 : Ya ampun pe lupa jalan cerita.. maaf ya /bow/

Chanbaekqiss : Tepat!

xOx ssang : ToT maaf untuk dua bulan kemarin. Aku akan lebih bekerja keras lagi buat bisa tetep jadi salah satu author HunHan yang tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih udah bersedia nunggu dan tetep stay beside me.

Baekbeelu : Nadnad najong tau hahaha makasih sayang.. Saranghaeyo juga. The best juga untuk FFmu!

AngelLuDeer : Kan ada yang lupa. Baca penjelasanku di atas ya.

Seluaddict : Jadi Sehun harus gimana menurutmu biar gereget? /Bertopang dagu di meja/

widiaLee : Itu yang aku maksud! Jadi biar FF ini walaupun fiksi tapi kaya situasi yang sesungguhnya gitu.

Wollfdeer520 : Yifan lagi aku nenenin mak biar bobo.

Ao no yuri : Salah ya, emang.. aku ngikut FF lain lol maafkan ya

Ziarll : Kakaknya Baek bukan pemeran hahaha

Sanmayy88 : Eek.. kamu tu pembaca otakku apa gimana? Tebakanmu suka bener mulu ih sebel /pundung/

Juna Oh : Apaan si hahaha

Ramyoon : Aku mau jadiin Sehun pahlawan utama buat Luhan dek.. Yifan jadi anak berandalan dulu /ditabok/

Dreamcmtree20 : Sesuai namanya.. dream. Itu jawaban reviewmu hahaha

Yang tanyain FF ini kapan end. Bentar lagi ini maahh.. chap depan aku tamatin juga bisa sebenernya tapi kan ngejar 25 chap heemmm tar kalo udah end minta sequel kalo ga tamat2 ditanyain terus tamatnya kapan lol buat My Husband Is a Gay nanti ya..

Aku terhura deh masih banyak ternyata yang baca FF ini walau udah mager dua bulan.. aku tunggu lagi ya review kalian untuk chap ini. Buat review sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak^^ yang follow dan favorit terima kasih pokoknya. Kalian yang terbaik!

Ah, ya.. sebagai EXO L aku mau ingetin.. jangan lupa striming MV monster ya.. bantu obba biar bisa menang Daesang tahun ini^^ kita ketemu di next chap semuanya.. see you

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^

Dukung juga debutnya Yixing ma ChenBaekXi..

Saranghae..


	23. Chapter 23

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eonni!" Sosok Sena, salah satu maid di istana besar milik Luhan berlari tergesa memasuki dapur untuk menemui maid lainnya yang dia panggil sejak tadi. "Kau tau siapa yang datang?"

"Siapa?" Hanna yang sedang mencuci piring tidak melirik sedikitpun kepada Sena yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan mata penuh keantusiasan. Sena memang selalu seperti itu, ekspresif.

"Nona Luhan."

"Benarkah?" Namun setelah mendengar jawaban Sena, Hanna segera berbalik dengan bola mata melebar. "Nona Luhan pulang?" Itu sebuah kabar baik yang Hanna sambut dengan senyuman.

"Ya, dan dia datang bersama Oh Sehun."

"Oh Sehun?"

"Pria yang dulu kita jaga di rumah sakit."

"Ah, tuan Sehun." Ingat siapa yang Sena maksudkan Hanna mengangguk. "Apa mereka benar sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Aku rasa iya, tapi bagaimana dengan wanita bernama Tiffany itu? Apa dia dan tuan Sehun sudah putus?"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mengatakan apapun tentang wanita itu di sini." Hanna mulai melap tangannya dengan kain kering.

"Kenapa?" Dan Sena memberengut kesal karena ucapan Hanna. "Aku sangat penasaran dengan ini. Salahku menjadi seorang pembantu jadi tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk mencari tau padahal aku sangat penasaran pada hubungan tuan Sehun dan wanita itu."

"Jangan ingat-ingat lagi wanita itu. Sudahlah sebaiknya kita ke depan."

Sena mendengus karena Hanna memperingatkannya dengan tatapan tajam. Walau Hanna bukan kakak kandungnya tapi di rumah ini Hanna adalah kakaknya dan sepertinya Sena memang harus tutup mulut tentang Tiffany di rumah ini terlebih di depan Luhan.

.

.

"Selamat datang nona."

Semua maid di rumah besar Luhan berkumpul, satu persatu datang untuk memberi sambutan kepada sang nona besar yang sudah lama tidak pulang ke rumah. Luhan membalas sambutan mereka dengan senyuman tipis, sebuah tindakan yang langka karena biasanya Luhan hanya akan memberikan tatapan datar, dan mengacuhkan mereka semua. Apa yang terjadi pada nona muda mereka ini?

"Seharusnya anda memberi kabar nona jika ingin pulang. Kami tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk menyambut anda."

"Tidak usah Bi. Aku sudah cukup senang karena bisa kembali pulang." Luhan membalas pertanyaan sang ketua pembantu dengan sangat lembut juga ramah dan itu semakin membuat maid lainnya tercengang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat bantu tuan Sehun membawa koper bawaannya."

"Ya? Ah, baik ketua." Sena adalah maid yang merespon dengan cepat. Dia mendekat, membungkuk kepada Sehun lalu mengambil satu koper yang berada di sisi kiri kaki Sehun.

"Tidak usah biar aku yang membawanya." Namun Sehun kembali merebut koper itu dari tangan Sena yang hanya mematuhi ucapan Sehun.

"Panggil aku jika makan malam sudah siap."

"Baik nona." Semua maid menjawab serempak dan membungkuk ketika Luhan melewati mereka untuk menuju lantai dua bersama Sehun yang setia mengekor di belakangnya. Ketika sang nona muda telah lenyap dari pandangan mata barulah mereka membuka suara, membahas perubahan sikap Luhan yang berbanding jauh dari sebelumnya.

"Ada apa dengan nona Luhan?" Begitupula dengan Sena, dia pun merasa penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Luhan.

"Setiap manusia itu bisa berubah Sena dan mungkin nona Luhan menemukan dirinya yang lain setelah semua hal yang terjadi." Hanna menjawab gumaman Sena lalu mereka berjalan beriringan untuk menuju dapur guna menyiapkan makan malam yang nona mereka tunggu.

Kembali kepada kodrat mereka sebagai sang pembantu yang harus melakukan perintah apapun dari sang ratu.

.

.

Koper milik Luhan, Sehun letekan di samping ranjang Luhan. Matanya menelusuri kamar besar milik Luhan dan teringat saat dulu dia pertama kali datang ke sini guna menjemput Luhan menghadiri pesta peresmiannya. Sangat lucu juga memalukan karena dia bahkan memperlakukan Luhan dengan sangat bejat tapi sekarang dia justru tergila-gila pada wanita ini.

Ah, dia sudah tergila-gila kepada Luhan sejak dulu hanya saja baru menyadarinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai melamun?"

"Tidak ada." Sehun berbalik, menghadap Luhan yang memunggunginya. Wanita itu sedang berusaha melepas resleting dress yang dikenakannya. "Aku hanya teringat saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam kamarmu."

"Kau mengancam akan memperkosaku jika aku tidak datang."

Sehun tertawa karena ingatan Luhan sangat jitu. "Kau benar, tapi sekarang aku justru bisa masuk ke sini tanpa harus berbohong pada pembantumu jika aku ini adalah kekasihmu." Beberapa langkah dia ambil, mendekati Luhan. "Bahkan sekarang kau benar-benar menjadi kekasihku." Tanpa diminta Sehun menarik ke bawah resleting dress milik Luhan yang terletak di belakang. "Juga bisa melakukan apapun kepadamu."

Luhan mendecih lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi sembari melepas dress yang dikenakannya dengan sembarangan, membuat tubuh mulusnya terpampang menggiurkan di depan mata Sehun. Itu hal biasa yang sering Luhan lakukan dan Sehun tidak terkejut jika harus menghadapi ereksinya sendiri setelah ini.

"Aku ingin mandi, kau bisa duduk membaca majalah selama menungguku."

Tidak membantah Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa, mengambil majalah seperti apa yang Luhan suruhkan. Tapi aneh.. ada apa dengan matanya? Kenapa wajah wanita-wanita yang ada di majalah itu berubah menjadi Luhan? Tiap lembarannya Sehun balik namun tetap yang terlihat di matanya adalah Luhan dengan tubuh molek nan mulusnya. "Sial!" Merasa frustasi karena dibayangi Luhan, majalah itu Sehun taruh kembali di atas meja. Sepertinya dia mulai error, seperti mesin yang lama tidak digunakan. Berkarat!

Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Luhan yang muncul dengan menggunakan gaun malam pendek berwarna putih transparan. Dua alis Sehun bertaut, merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang Luhan kenakan. "Kau ingat jika kita akan makan malam di bawah?" Sebenarnya Sehun suka penampilan sexy Luhan seperti ini tapi itu jika hanya untuk dirinya, tidak untuk dibagi ke mata lainnya.

"Ya, masih ada tiga puluh menit lagi." Tidak menyadari arti tatapan Sehun, Luhan justru menjawab dengan santai. Dia bahkan sudah berada di depan cermin, mematut wajahnya dengan berbagai crim yang tertata rapi di atas meja.

"Dan kau akan muncul dengan gaun itu?"

"Ada apa dengan gaunku?" Merasa aneh Luhan berbalik, menghadap Sehun. "Gaunnya cantik. Aku belum memakainya sejak membeli ini di Tokyo."

"Aku akan menutup semua toko yang menjual gaun seperti itu. Tidak peduli di Tokyo ataupun Korea." Sehun berjalan cepat mendekati Luhan. "Ganti gaunmu. Pahamu terlihat di mana-mana. Apa kau sengaja ingin memamerkan pahamu kepada Woo bin juga Chanyeol?"

"Pahaku bagus." Luhan merasa tidak ada yang memalukan di bagian pahanya sehingga dia merasa percaya diri untuk memakai apapun yang menampilkan pahanya. "Lagipula aku sudah biasa berpakaian seperti ini di depan mereka."

"Itulah kenapa Woo bin dan Chanyeol sangat setia kepadamu." Mengambil sebuah kemeja Sehun mengikatkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan, bermaksud menutupi bagian pribadi Luhan namun sia-sia karena Luhan segera melepas kembali kemeja itu dengan cepat. "Aku tidak suka mereka melihat pahamu dan demi Tuhan, gaun ini transparan, Lu." Sehun merasa semakin frustasi melihat gambaran dalaman hitam yang Luhan kenakan. Ini bukan hanya tidak baik untuk Chanyeol atau Woo bin, lebih-lebih ini sangat buruk untuknya yang sedang berusaha menahan hasrat. Seharusnya Luhan mengerti itu.

"Kau ini kenapa Sehun? Ah, kau cemburu?" Luhan tersenyum lebar, tidak merasa bersalah pada raut masam Sehun. "Aku tidak mau menggantinya. Aku sudah lama merindukan gaun tidurku karena di apartemenmu aku hanya menggunakan piyama kebesaran milikmu." Dan dengan ringannya Luhan melenggang, melewati Sehun.

Sekarang Sehun merasa semakin kusut dan tidak bisa lagi bersabar. Dia dengan keras namun tidak sampai membuat Luhan kesakitan, mendorong Luhan sampai jatuh terlentang di atas ranjang dengan dirinya berada di atas tubuh Luhan, mengungkungi wanitanya dengan dua tangan berada di sisi bahu Luhan. Mata mereka saling bertaut namun memiliki artian yang berbeda.

Pandangan Luhan penuh binar sarat akan godaan di baliknya dan Sehun penuh keputusasaan untuk menahan gejolak kelelakiannya. "Kau tau kan gaun itu bisa membuatku lepas kendali, Luhan." Suaranya memberat. Dia pun tidak sadar kalau napsunya sudah memuncak seperti ini karena sungguh! Dia menahan semuanya dengan baik saat Luhan telanjang di depan matanya. Setidaknya dia sudah berhasil untuk tidak memperkosa paksa Luhan ketika wanita ini berada di apartemen.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan saja, Sehun."

Jawaban yang tidak Sehun duga terdengar. Dia terdiam sejenak guna mencerna maksud Luhan namun tubuhnya bisa merasakan belaian sensual di tengkuk juga punggungnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Puaskan aku."

Bisikan itu memasuki gendang telinga Sehun yang tersadar pada semua maksud Luhan. Dia menyeringai tampan di depan wajah Luhan yang tersenyum. Kata-kata Luhan tidak hanya membuatnya senang karena merasa diinginkan tapi kalimat Luhan bagai bensin yang dituang di bara api yang sedang berkobar. Membuat tubuhnya semakin panas dan berhasrat.

"Jika kau mau kau bisa melepaskan gaun ini sendiri."

"Kau tau? Seorang pria sangat pandai untuk melepas gaun transparan wanitanya saat sedang berbaring di atas ranjang." Sehun tersenyum miring lalu mencium bibir Luhan dengan lumatan yang menuntut. Dua bibirnya secara pintar menghisap bibir bawah Luhan sembari menikmati hisapan Luhan pada bibir atasnya.

Saling berbalas lumatan, lidah mereka pun bermain di dalam rongga hangat Luhan, menciptakan genyar menyenangkan bagi keduannya yang sudah lama menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Saliva yang mulai menetes dari sudut bibir keduanyapun mereka abaikan, karena itu justru menambah sensasi sendiri pada ciuman dalam juga basah yang mereka bagi.

Tangan besar milik Sehun merambat, meremas kuat payudara kanan Luhan yang sangat pas dalam genggamannya. Luhan melengguh pelan sembari membusungkan dada, meminta lebih agar Sehun tidak menghentikan remasannya di sana.

Ciuman mereka Sehun lepas, bibirnya mengecupi setiap inci kulit Luhan, mulai dari dagu sampai berhenti pada leher Luhan yang sudah mendongak, memberi kebebasan kepada Sehun untuk melakukan apapun yang dia mau di sana. Kecupan memabukan disertai gigitan yang menghasilkan bercak kemerahan Sehun ukir. Dia suka saat melihat kulit Luhan penuh dengan tanda buatannya.

Namun ditengah kegiatan intim yang sedang mereka ciptakan sebuah pekikkan terdengar dari arah pintu yang membuat Sehun juga Luhan mau tidak mau menoleh kearah sana. "Ma-maaf nona." Itu Sena yang membungkuk berkali-kali dengan pipi memerah antara malu, kaget, bingung juga.. tergoda? "Pi-pintunya tidak terkunci. Aku sudah mengetuknya tapi tidak ada yang menjawab." Sebelum Luhan menuduhnya tidak sopan Sena menjelaskan lebih dulu. "Ma-makan malamnya sudah siap." Masih terlihat sangat gugup Sena kembali berujar lalu cepat-cepat menutup pintu untuk keluar.

Luhan mendengus karena sudah ada yang mengganggu mereka. "Cepat kunci pintunya atau Chanyeol akan masuk ke sini untuk memukulmu."

Mendengar itu Sehun tertawa singkat lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh Luhan. "Aku calon suamimu. Siapa yang akan berani memukulku?" Sehun kembali setelah mengunci pintu. Dia melepaskan kemejanya yang telah mengusut lalu kembali menindihi Luhan dengan sakunya yang menyangga sedikit tubuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Satu tangannya yang lain menyingkirkan helaian rambut Luhan yang menempel pada pipi karena keringat.

Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk menempelkan kembali belahan bibir mereka yang telah memerah juga membengkak. Satu kaki Luhan pun melingkari paha Sehun, berusaha menekan pantat Sehun agar organ vital mereka saling bersentuhan dan tentu itu membuat Sehun menggeram dalam lumatan basah mereka.

"Kau terlalu nakal Luhan." Dengan suara seraknya Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan sembari menjilati daun telinga Luhan yang terpejam sembari mendesah halus. Basah dan hangatnya lidah Sehun seperti mampu menerbangkan Luhan sampai bisa menyentuh awan.

"Sehun." Dia merasa tidak sabar agar Sehun bisa lebih cepat memasukinya dengan gagah.

"Hemm.." Hanya gumaman tapi itu terasa seperti getaran godaan bagi Luhan.

"Puaskan aku." Biarkan dirinya seperti wanita murahan, tapi dia benar-benar mengingainkan pria ini.

Mendengar rintihan putusasa Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum puas. Wanita ini pun harus tau bagaimana rasanya menahan diri tapi memang sepertinya mereka sudah berada di puncak untuk sama-sama saling menginginkan hingga Sehun pun tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Penisnya sudah terlalu tegang untuk menunggu lebih lama.

Gaun putih transparan dengan harga yang tidak murah, tidak membuat Sehun berbelas kasih untuk tidak merobeknya. Luhan bahkan tidak bisa mencegah ketika gaun itu lolos dari tubuhnya dalam keadaan terkoyak karena pikirannya sudah terlalu berkabut akan hasrat juga kepuasan.

Tertinggallah sepasang dalaman yang melekat di tubuh Luhan namun Sehun tidak melepaskan itu, dia justru kembali mencium Luhan dengan tangannya yang menusup, mempermainkan vagina Luhan yang telah menjadi lembab.

Luhan mengerang dia tidak mampu membalas ciuman Sehun karena terlalu gila pada apa yang Sehun lakukan di vaginanya, terlebih satu tangan milik Sehun yang terbebas terus meremas teratur payudaranya juga memilin putingnya membuat Luhan semakin lemas tidak berdaya.

Jemari panjang Sehun menjepit daging sekecil kacang milik Luhan yang mengumpat di balik kelopak kewanitaan Luhan dan merasa sudah puas untuk bermain dia pun beranjak, melepaskan semua sentuhannya kepada Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan untuk mengumpulkan sedikit napas karena ini bahkan baru permulaan. Dia sangat berhasrat malam ini dan mungkin semua ini tidak akan berakhir cepat.

Celana jeans yang dikenakannya Sehun lepas, begitupula dengan dalaman Luhan. Sekarang terlihat jelas dibalik mata sayu Luhan, penis berotot Sehun yang sangat siap untuk memuaskannya.

"Nikmati, Lu. Ini milikmu."

Seringaian serigala yang menakutkan namun sangatlah sexy menjadi akhir penutup dimana sang rusa kini harus membayar dari apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Dia harus pasrah karena Luhan tau jika kini sudah bukan dia lagi yang harus dipuaskan!

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Luhan masihlah sama. Para maid sibuk pada tugasnya masing-masing dan Chanyeol maupun Woo bin duduk di halaman sembari memainkan catur guna menunggu sang nona besar bangun, namun yang menjadi berbeda adalah sosok Sehun yang berjalan menuruni tangga, menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti semalam dengan ukiran senyuman tipis yang memancarkan kebahagiaan besar.

Bagaimana kondisinya? Tentu tidak seberantakan semalam. Rambutnya yang mengusut karena keringat, atau berantakan karena jambakan Luhan sekarang sudah kembali rapi, tubuhnya pun tidak lagi berbau seperma seperti saat baru bangun tidur karena Sehun sudah membersihkan dirinnya.

"Selama pagi."

Semua maid yang berada di dapur menoleh saat mendengar suara dari pintu masuk. Mereka segera membungkuk katika menemukan keberadaan Sehun terkecuali Sena yang menelan ludah dengan sulit. Ya, ampun.. memergoki Sehun dan Luhan sedang seperti 'itu' semalam hampir membuat Sena tidak bisa tidur dan melihat wajah Sehun membuat otaknya bekerja kotor.

"Kalian bisa beristirahat pagi ini."

Semua orang merasa bingung dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Karena aku yang akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Luhan."

"Tapi tuan."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan membuat dapur ini berantakan. Aku cukup ahli dalam bidang memasak." Sehun menjawab cepat ketika ada yang ingin mengajukan protes. "Keluarlah, aku berjanji semuanya akan seperti ini saat kelian kembali."

Tidak mampu melontarkan bantahan lebih banyak karena mereka tau Sehun adalah kekasih Luhan, satu persatu para maidpun mulai melepas apron lalu berjalan untuk keluar. Sena yang berada di barisan belakang Hanna pun mengikuti patuh perintah Sehun.

"Hai kau Sena dan Hanna."

Namun panggilan Sehun membuat langkah kedua wanita itu terhenti dan Sena menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Apa yang akan Sehun katakan? Hatinya berdebar sekarang. "Ya, tuan." Keduanya menjawab namun Sena hanya menggerakan bibir, tanpa suara.

"Kalian tetap di sini, bantu aku."

Hanna terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk dan mendekat kepada Sehun. Sena pun mengekor hanya saja dia masih tetap bungkam.

"Maid di sini yang aku tau hanya kalian jadi aku tidak bisa meminta tolong pada orang lain."

"Tidak apa-apa tuan. Ya, kan Sena?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Sena membuat Sena mendongak kaget. "Ini lebih baik." dan senyumannya kian melebar saat dapat melihat wajah Sena. Sehun tau Sena canggung bertemu dengannya dan Sehun hanya mengisyaratkan agar Sena bisa menganggap kejadian semalam tidak pernah dia lihat. "Baik, pakai apron kalian."

Kegiatan pagi Sehun dimulai. Dia menjadi sang koki utama dengan Sena dan Hanna menjadi asisten untuk membantu hal-hal kecil yang Sehun butuhkan. Kedua wanita itu sesekali mendecak kagum karena kepandaian Sehun dalam memasak, Sena bahkan sudah melupakan adegan fulgar yang dia lihat karena terlalu tercengang pada kemahiran Sehun dalam mencampur setiap bahan dengan bumbu masakan.

"Cicipilah.."

Dan saat sudah ada tiga menu tersaji di atas meja Sena dan Hanna saling bertatapan dengan satu sendok tergenggam pada jemari mereka. Sementara Sehun hanya memperhatikan ketika dua wanita itu mulai memakan hidangan yang dia masak. Seperti kontestan menunggu pendapat dari juri.

"Ini enak!" Sena menjadi yang pertama memberikan pendapat. Lidahnya dia cecap karena rasa masakan Sehun seperti menempel di lidahnya. "Ini benar-benar enak tuan.. kenapa tidak membuat restoran?"

"Benar." Hanna mengangguk tak kalah bersemangatnya dengan Sena. "Semua orang tidak akan bisa tidur karena rasa masakan anda."

"Kalian berlebihan." Sehun tertawa sembari melepas apron yang dikenakannya. "Tapi apa yang kalian sarankan sudah aku pikirkan. Kalian bisakan menyajikan ini? Aku akan membangunkan Luhan."

"Baik tuan."

Sehun merasa puas dengan apa yang sudah dia kerjakan dan dia pun kembali menuju kamar Luhan. "Selamat pagi sayang." Satu kecupan di bibir Sehun berikan kepada Luhan saat melihat Luhan sudah dalam penampilan rapi.

"Kau dari mana?"

"Menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

"Itu sudah terlalu biasa.. menyiapkan makanan setelah membuat seorang wanita mendesah semalaman."

"Hal yang biasa adalah hal yang romantis. Setidaknya ada yang bisa dilakukan kekasihmu ini setelah membuatmu mendesah semalaman."

Luhan hanya mendecak tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan pula di bibir Sehun. "Terima kasih karena sudah melakukan hal romantis untukku Oh Sehun."

"Tidak masalah." Keduanya sama-sama tertawa geli dan mereka pun berjalan bersama untuk menyantap sarapan istimewa yang dibuat oleh Oh Sehun.

.

.

Sehun terus tersenyum.. tersenyum seperti orang gila yang tersesat ke dalam sebuah ruang rapat. Di depan sana ada Luhan yang sedang berdiri, menjelaskan projek Buccellati kepada pemilik saham, dan dialah si penyebab yang membuat Sehun hidup pada dunianya sendiri, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya. Kecantikan Luhan membuat pandangan Sehun tidak bisa berpaling, suara Luhan membuat Sehun tidak terfokus pada rangkaian kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu dan karisma Luhan sebagai wanita pekerja seperti bisa menarik bibir Sehun untuk tersenyum dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa dicegah.. Wanitanya sangat hebat dan Sehun tengah mengaggumi sosok yang sudah memenjarakan hatinya. Itulah yang lebih penting!

"Tuan Sehun bisakah kau menjelaskan projek ini lebih detail?"

"Hah?"

Luhan menahan tawa saat melihat Sehun tersadar dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Sesuai dugaannya, Sehun tidak menyimak apa yang sudah dia jelaskan. "Apa kau melamun?"

"Tidak." Cepat-cepat Sehun menggeleng. "Akan aku jelaskan." Berdiri dari kursinya lalu menatap Dongshil, mencoba memberikan isyarat agar Dongshil bisa memberitahunya tentang apa yang harus dia jelaskan. Demi Tuhan, Sehun tidak mendengar kalimat apapun selain suara Luhan.

Sebagai sekretaris yang baik Dongshil tidak membuat posisi Sehun menjadi sulit. Dia menunjuk diam-diam pada dokument berwarna hijau yang terletak di meja dan Sehun bisa memahaminya dengan cepat. Luhan hanya mendecih melihat telepati antara Sehun dan Dongshil. Dia akan mendepak Sehun dari ruang rapat jika sekali lagi tidak menyimak apa yang dia jelaskan.

.

.

Rapat yang cukup panjang itu pun berakhir. Semuanya keluar begitupula dengan Tuan Sam yang sengaja datang untuk menghadiri peresmian Buccellati akhir pekan nanti. Sebelum tuan Sam pergi Luhan memberikan sepatah, dua patah kata untuk tuan Sam, begitupula dengan Sehun.

"Selamat bertemu di peresmian nanti tuan William."

Sehun tersenyum dan dengan bangga menjabat tangan tuan Sam yang segera pergi didampingi Chanyeol untuk kembali ke hotel.

"Semangat untuk minggu depan tuan William dan aku akan mengusirmu jika melamun saat sedang rapat."

"Hanya selamat? Mana ciuman untukku?" Tidak menghiraukan peringatan Luhan, Sehun justru menyentuh bibir bawahnya dengan pandangan jahil.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti ini saat kita di kantor. Di sini kita adalah partner kerja."

"Baiklah, aku akan memintanya nanti." Sehun mengedipkan satu matanya dengan senyuman lebar lalu lebih dulu pergi mendahului Luhan yang mendecih geli.

Diam-diam bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman dengan tatapan terarah pada punggung Sehun. Dengan ini Sehun membuktikan jika dia bukan lagi seorang pecundang seperti dulu dan Luhan merasa sangat bangga akan perubahan dan pencapaian yang sudah Sehun dapatkan. Dari si anak nakal menjadi anak baik. Dia yakin jika Herry Edison pun bangga pada perubahan Sehun, karena tujuannya mengembalikan Sehun ke Korea tidaklah sia-sia. Pria itu sudah bisa hidup dengan baik sekarang dan Carey tidak akan bisa lagi meremehkan Sehun seperti orang rendahan.

.

.

Terlalu dini bagi Chanyeol untuk bangun saat matahari bahkan masih berselimut awan hitam, namun sisa waktu istirahat yang baru dinikmati selama dua jam harus rela dia buang karena sang nona cantik-nya terus membangunkannya dengan segala cara sampai membuat tidur lelapnya terusik dan hanya bisa mendengus tanpa bisa mengajukan protes.

"Cepat kumpulkan nyawamu, Yeol."

Kenapa berisik sekali si! Sekarang bahkan masih jam tiga pagi.. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol meneriaki Luhan seperti itu. "Ada apa nona?" Tapi itu hanya bisa dia katakan di dalam hati.

"Cepatlah bangun dan cuci wajahmu. Kau harus menemaniku sekarang."

Apa lagi yang bersemayam di otak nona cantiknya ini? "Kita mau kemana? Ini masih sangat pagi."

"Kau tidak diizinkan untuk bertanya di sini. Aku bari kau waktu lima menit untuk mencuci wajah dan setelahnya cepat turun ke bawah." Luhan yang sudah rapi dan segar memperingatkan Chanyeol agar melakukan seperti apa yang disuruhkannya.

"Tanpa mandi?"

"Terserah mandi atau tidak, yang jelas jangan lewat dari lima menit atau aku akan mencincang penismu itu."

"Aku bahkan belum pernah meniduri Baekhyun." Chanyeol bergumam miris, membayangkan betapa malangnya nasib kejantanannya jika harus dicincang sebelum menikmati vagina milik kekasihnya. "Baik nona." Tidak mau hal seperti itu menimpanya Chanyeol pun segera bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan patuh walau matanya masih setengah terpejam.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Luhan saat mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil. Masih dengan mata besarnya yang sayu, Chanyeol mencoba fokus pada jalanan di depannya, mengenyahkan rasa kantuk yang masih menggelayuti pelupuk matanya.

"Ke rumah para korban yang belum memaafkanku."

"Kau tidak menyerah?" Mendengar itu Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sembari melirik Luhan sejenak.

"Tentu saja tidak, hanya tingga beberapa saja dan aku yakin mereka akan bisa memaafkanku."

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Sejak kapan kau berbicara informal kepadaku, Yeol?" Luhan menoleh kepada Chanyeol dengan matanya yang menyipit namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sebagai respon. "Aku melakukannya karena Sehun jika tidak ada pria itu mungkin aku masih mengurung diri di kamar." Pandangan Luhan kembali terarah ke depan, dia kembali mengingat bagaimana semuanya dimulai. "Selama empat hari kami berdua hanya tidur selama dua jam. Bangun saat jam tiga pagi dan pulang saat jam satu pagi. Kami mendatangi setiap rumah, tidak peduli jika itu tengah malam sekalipun, karena aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

"Dan kau mau mengulang itu denganku? Aku rasa rambutku akan cepat beruban dan kantung mataku akan cepat mengendur jika terus bekerja padamu."

"Yak! Bicara formal denganku Park Chanyeol." Luhan memukul lengan Chanyeol namun itu tidak membuat Chanyeol yang kini tengah tertawa menjadi terdiam. "Sehun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya jadi aku tidak bisa mengganggunya."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Jadi, apa sekarang kita sudah sampai?"

Luhan melihat pada arah jendela dan benar mereka sudah sampai. Waktu tiga puluh menit terlewat tanpa terasa. Luhan keluar dari dalam mobil. "Bawa itu." Menunjuk pada satu kardus yang terletak di kursi belakang kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu pagi?" Sudah berdiri di samping Luhan dengan kardus berukuran sedang di tangannya, Chanyeol ikut mengamati rumah yang tepat ada di depan mereka.

"Dia penjual Kimchi untuk beberapa rumah makan dan dia selalu bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkannnya."

Penjual kimchi? Chanyeol tidak tau siapa yang Luhan maksud jadi dia hanya mengikuti Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Mata Chanyeol membola dengan mulut sedikit terbuka ketika melihat wanita yang baru saja Luhan sapa. Mungkin wanita itu adalah seseorang yang tadi Luhan ceritakan hanya saja Chanyeol merasa terkejut karena dia masih sangat ingat jika wanita inilah yang melempar telur kepada Luhan.

"Ada apa kau datang kembali ke sini?" Masih dengan wajah tidak bersahabatnya Hyemin menatap Luhan. Dia baru akan masuk ke rumah setelah berbelanja di pasar tapi Luhan mengejutkannya dengan muncul di depannya.

"Aku datang untuk memberikan ini kepadamu." Lengan Chanyeol, Luhan tepuk. Menandakan agar Chanyeol memberikan kardus itu kepada Hyemin, namun Hyemin hanya diam, tidak menyambut apa yang Luhan berikan. Dia sudah cukup menduga jika Hyenim akan seperti ini. "Itu adalah telur untukmu. Kau sudah memecahkan satu telur karenaku."

Bagaimana bisa itu karenamu, Luhan? Chanyeol merasa tidak suka pada ucapan Luhan. Seharusnya telur itu dipecahkan di kepala Jungsoo!

"Jadi kau berniat mengganti satu telur milikku dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak? Kau pintar sekali membuang uang."

Ya, ampun! Ada apa dengan wanita ini?

"Aku tidak menggantinya.. aku memberikannya sebagai tanda terima kasih, karena satu telur yang kau pecahkan membuatku sadar akan banyak hal." Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang sudah merasa kesal pada sikap Hyenim, Luhan justru tersenyum penuh kesabaran. "Kau bisa banyak memasak telur gulung untuk cucumu nanti. Walau kau belum bisa memaafkanku tapi aku mohon terimalah pemberianku." Kardus itu Luhan ambil dari tangan Chanyeol lalu meletakannya di lantai kayu kediaman Hyenim. "Aku akan datang lagi nanti dengan cara yang lebih baik untuk meminta maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Dengan sopan Luhan membungkuk dalam kepada Hyenim yang hanya terdiam dan setelahnya Luhan pergi diikuti Chanyeol yang menatap kasihan kepada Luhan.

Wanita ini sudah rugi banyak hal. Kehilangan milyaran omset, kehilangan salah satu lahan terbesar pemasukannya juga harus memberi tanggung jawab pada keluarga korban setiap bulan, tapi dia masih harus membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. Seharusnya Jungsoo yang melakukan ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa?" Luhan menatap bingung kepada Chanyeol sebelum dia tertawa karena melihat tatapan khawatir Chanyeol. "Aku baik, Yeol. Aku bahkan pernah dilempar kaleng minuman ketika aku datang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Ingatannya berputar pada sosok paman yang pernah melakukan itu kepada. "Dan kita akan ke sana sekarang."

"Aku akan menjadi perisai untukmu nona."

"Aku tidak membutuhkannnya, karena perisaiku bukanlah dirimu."

Chanyeol mendecak karena dia tau siapa yang Luhan maksud. Oh Sehun, siapa lagi? "Kau dulu pernah ingin membunuhnya." Dengan sengaja Chanyeol menyindir.

"Dulu itu dulu, sekarang ya sekarang." Namun Luhan hanya menjawab kalem perkataan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa memutar bola mata jengah.

Cinta memang bisa merubah musuh menjadi pacar..

.

.

Dia adalah sosok paman yang Luhan maksudkan. Ayah dari Oh Jimin, wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Sosok yang sama dengan pria yang menyudutkannya ketika peristiwa di pabrik beberapa minggu lalu. Paman itu hanya sebatang kara sekarang, tanpa istri ataupun anak karena keduanya sudah lebih dulu menghadap Tuhan.

"Paman."

"Ya, ampun! Kau pembunuh kenapa ke sini lagi, hah!"

Luhan tidak merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat itu. Oh Gongyoon sedang dalam keadaan mabuk seperti pertama kali ketika Luhan datang dulu, namun kali ini tidak ada lagi botol kaleng yang terlempar ke arahnya.

"Yeol, bantu aku.." Dengan patuh Chanyeol ikut memapah Gongyoon, membawanya yang semula terduduk di teras untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Paman, kenapa kau selalu minum seperti ini?"

"Putriku.." Hanya itu gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Goongyoon yang sudah terlentang di kasur lantai dan Luhan terdiam, merasa kasihan pada sosok yang ada di depannya.

Pria ini dalam keadaan kacau juga berantakan, mungkin dia merasa sangat kehilangan putrinya dan Luhan maklum dengan itu, hanya saja kenapa harus membuat hidupnya menjadi sia-sia? "Kau tau? Aku pun hidup sebatang kara. Tanpa ibu dan ayah. Tapi aku tidak mabuk-mabukkan sepertimu. Kau lebih tua dariku seharusnya kau bisa lebih kuat. Kenapa kau sekacau ini?"

"Dia tidak akan mendengar apa yang kau katakan nona."

"Kau mau membuatku merasa terus bersalah ya karena sudah membunuh putrimu? Karena itulah kau terus mabuk-mabukan seperti sekarang. Tapi demi Tuhan, paman.. aku mempekerjakan putrimu bukan untuk membuatnya meninggal."

"Nona, kau ini bicara apa? Bukan kau yang membunuh mereka." Chanyeol semakin tidak bisa menahan diri dengan kalimat-kalimat Luhan yang menyudutkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku yang memulai, Yeol."

"Kau tidak memulai apapun. Jungsoo yang sudah mengkhianatimu lebih dulu."

"Lupakan.. bantu aku menyadarkan paman ini."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas lalu duduk di samping Luhan yang sedang membersihkan wajah Goongyoon menggunakan sapu tangan.

.

.

Wajahnya sangat digurati kecemasan, hatinya berdebar karena perasaan gelisah yang menggelayuti dan kekhawatiran yang sudah beberapa jam ini mengusik dirinya seakan mampu membuat Sehun lupa bagaimana caranya untuk duduk dengan tenang. Sehun terus mondar-mandir di depan kediaman Luhan. Dia tidak bisa diam dengan tenang saat menemukan Luhan tidak ada di perusahaan dan ponselnya pun tidak bisa dihubungi dan wanita itu tidak ada di rumahnnya ketika Sehun datang pukul enam sore tadi. Ditambah tidak ada satupun yang tau kemana Luhan pergi, walau dia diberitahu jika kekasihnya itu pergi bersama Chanyeol tapi tetap itu tidak bisa memberi jaminan untuk Sehun kalau Luhan akan baik-baik saja, karena Chanyeol itu pria yang payah. Dia tidak bisa berkelahi seperti Woo bin.

"Apa sudah bisa dihubungi?"

Woo bin hanya menggeleng. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun, Woo bin justru terlihat tenang dengan pose cool andalannya yang selalu berhasil memikat kaum hawa. "Kau terlalu berlebiha tuan."

"Apa maksudmu berlebihan?" Sehun mendelik kepada Woo bin. Hatinya sedang tidak tenang dan emosi bisa saja meluap jika ada yang berani menyentuh dirinya.

"Nona Luhan bersama Chanyeol. Dia pasti akan pulang dengan selamat."

"Kau tidak lihat? Sekarang sudah jam dua belas lebih. Aku akan melaporkan ini pada polisi jika sampai pagi mereka tidak pulang."

Mendengar itu Woo bin hanya terdiam, karena percuma bicara pada orang yang sedang tidak bisa berpikir. Kedua pria itu masih setia, tanpa lelah ataupun mengantuk untuk menunggu sang nona pulang dan tepat seperti apa yang Woo bin katakan, sebuah mobil hitam memasuki pelataran rumah yang membuat Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri ke sana.

"Luhan!" Seperti sosok yang tidak mengenal kata sabar, kaca mobil itu Sehun ketuk. "Kau kemana saja?" Bertanya kesal saat wanita yang dia khawatirkan sejak tadi muncul di depan matanya.

Berbeda dari kondisi Chanyeol yang sudah sangat terlihat lelah juga mengantuk dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya, Luhan justru tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Dan itu membuat Sehun menghela napas lega karena artinya Luhan baik-baik saja. "Seharian aku hampir mati karena mengkhawatirkanmu dan sekarang kau datang dengan senyuman itu? Kau sedang mencoba untuk membuatku tidak marah karena sudah seharian menghilang?"

"Tebak apa yang aku dapatkan, Sehun."

Satu alis Sehun terangkat saat Luhan justru menanyakan sesuatu yang jelas tidak dia ketahui. "Apa?"

"Ini." Lembaran kertas yang tertumpuk Luhan perlihatkan di depan Sehun, masih dengan senyuman yang terjaga, layaknya seorang anak yang dengan gembira menunjukan hasil ujiannya pada sang ayah. Sangat manis. "Aku bersama Chanyeol seharian ini mendatangi lagi rumah korban dan aku mendapatkan maaf dari mereka."

Apa lagi yang bisa Sehun lakukan jika Luhan sudah memasang senyum bahagia seperti ini selain ikut tersenyum? Bola mata rusa itu bahkan berbinar, seperti tersimpan ribuan bindang di dalamnya yang tengah berkelap-kelip dengan indah. "Aku tau, kau bisa melakukannya." Pipi Luhan, dia usap. Tak kalah senangnya dengan apa yang Luhan rasakan.

"Tidak mau memberiku ciuman?"

Sehun tertawa kecil dan tanpa malu mengecup bibir Luhan di depan Chanyeol juga Woo bin yang segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Terima kasih Sehun." Pipi Sehun, Luhan cium. "Terima kasih Yeol dan kau juga Woo bin." Lalu berganti mencium pipi Chanyeol juga Woo bin sebelum dia melanjutkan langkah, meninggalkan tiga pria di luar sana yang masih terkejut pada apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

"Yak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu membagi ciumanku kepada mereka?" Sehun berseru tidak suka lalu segera mengapit leher Chanyeol di ketiaknya sembari mengusap kasar pipi yang Luhan kecup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Itu milikku bodoh." Sehun melepaskan Chanyeol yang kini pipi kanannya sudah sangat terlihat merah. Sedikit kesal juga kesakitan akibat pipinya yang menjadi perih Chanyeol menyumpah serapahi Sehun di dalam hati. "Bersihkan pipimu itu." Giliran Woo bin yang mendapat tudingan Sehun namun pria itu hanya diam dengan wajah menantang seperti menolak perintah yang Sehun suruhkan.

"Woo bin pernah mendapat ciuman di bibir dari nona Luhan."

"Apa?" Sehun terkejut karena perkataan Chanyeol yang memang sengaja ingin memanas-manasi.

"Ya, kalo tidak salah setelah membom rumah Jungsoo, ah tidak.. tapi membom hartanya yang sudah dicuri Jungsoo." Chanyeol meralat kalimatnya karena Jungsoo bisa kaya memang karena mencuri uang Luhan.

"Urusan kita belum selesai."

Woo bin hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu, tidak takut sama sekali kepada Sehun, sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa karena melihat Sehun seperti api yang sudah siap menyambar Woo bin. Menggelikan.. astaga.

.

.

Luhan meletakan selembaran kertas, bukti bahwa dia tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab pada para korban di atas meja. Namun saat dia berbalik, hendak menuju ranjang tangannya dengan tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Sehun dan bibirnya mendapat lumatan secara bergantian dari pria yang kini memegangi dua sisi kepalanya. Awalnya Luhan hanya diam, dia tidak berniat membalas dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang diinginkan tapi saat merasakan ciuman Sehun semakin menuntut, dengan gemas bibir atas Sehun pun dia gigit sampai menimbulkan aduhan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Ini sakit Luhan." Bibir atasnya yang terasa perih Sehun kulum dan dia merasakan anyir darah yang menempel di lidahnya. "Ini bahkan berdarah."

"Ya, ampun.. apa sekeras itu?" Penuh rasa bersalah Luhan mendekat untuk mencek bibir atas Sehun yang ternyata memang sedikit terluka. "Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud melukai bibirmu."

"Sudahlah.. ini tidak sesakit saat aku melihat kekasihku mencium pria lain."

Luhan menggeleng sembari tertawa kecil. Tidak habis pikir jika Sehun mempermasalahkan hal itu. "Itu hanya ciuman di pipi.. lagipula aku sudah sering mencium banyak pria seperti itu."

"Tapi kau sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Ya, kekasihku. Aku tau." Melihat raut jengkel Sehun, Luhan justru tersenyum. "Tidak akan aku lakukan lagi. Ok?" Menepuk bahu Sehun dan segera menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang. "Aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk."

Mencoba menyampingkan rasa cemburunya Sehun duduk di sabelah Luhan. "Apa semuanya sudah kau dapatkan?"

"Belum.." Luhan menghela napas lalu menoleh kepada Sehun. "Nyonya Hyemin masih belum memaafkanku tapi aku rasa paman Gongyoon sudah bisa memaafkanku walau dia tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku."

"Benarkah?" Sedikit merasa penasaran Sehun balik menatap Luhan. "Bagaimana caranya?" Dia masih ingat tentang sikap kasar Goongyoon dan hanya sedikit luar biasa jika Luhan bisa melelehkan hati paman itu.

"Dia mabuk seperti pertama kita datang. Aku dan Chanyeol menemaninya sampai dia sadar dan saat dia sadar-" Luhan dengan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Dia mendudukkan diri lalu memeluk yang merasa bingung dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan. "Saat dia sudah sadar aku memeluknya seperti ini karena dia terus menangis."

Ah, reka adegan? Sehun mengerti sekarang. "Jadi di belakangku kau memeluk pria lain dan di depanku kau mencium pria lain?"

Luhan tertawa karena perkataan Sehun yang dia tau hanya sebuah gurauan. "Ya, aku melakukan itu."

"Sepertinya mulai besok aku akan mengurungmu di kamar." Keduanya tersenyum dengan geli lalu Sehun pun membalas pelukan Luhan. "Aku yakin mereka akan bisa memaafkanmu."

"Walaupun mereka tidak bisa memaafkanku tapi aku akan tetap melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Terutama pada paman Gongyoon, aku akan rutin mengirimi dia uang karena dia sudah tidak muda lagi untuk mencari uang."

"Hemmm.. lakukan seperti itu." Penuh dengan dukungan Sehun menyetujui keputusan Luhan. "Sekarang saatnya kekasihku ini tidur." Melepaskan pelukan mereka Sehun pun memberi beberapa kecupan di puncak hidung Luhan yang tersenyum senang karena apa yang Sehun lakukan. "Kau sudah bekerja keras."

"Terima kasih." Luhan merasa tersanjung pada pujian Sehun. Karena menghadapi beragam sifat keluarga para korban itu membutuhkan kesabaran dan usaha yang melelahkan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan."

"Kencan?"

"Ya, kencan. Kencan seperti pasangan lainnya. Apa kau mau?"

Tanpa bisa menolak Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Rasa bangga yang bercampur dengan senang kini tengah Sehun rasakan. Hari ini, tepat di siang yang terik peresmian Buccellati diadakan. Sehun menggunting pita merah panjang yang terikat sampul di depan pintu Buccellati Store bersama tuan Sam dan gemuruh tepuk tanganpun terdengar dari para pegawai yang siap bekerja juga beberapa direksi yang Sehun undang untuk menghadiri.

Tuan Sam saling berjabat tangan dengan Sehun dan dengan demikian Buccellati Store telah resmi dibuka untuk penikmat perhiasan berclass mewah di Korea dan tentu hal itu sudah tersebar luas lebih dulu di kalangan kaum sosialita yang bahkan segera masuk ke dalam toko untuk melihat koleksi luar biasa yang dipasang di manekin atau ditata di dalam etalase.

Ada pula Hyorin di sana yang memang datang untuk mengadatakan fanmeet, guna memperkenalkan Buccalleti secara lebih luas, namun diantara keramaian itu ada sosok yang tidak Sehun inginkan untuk muncul di depannya. Dia adalah Tiffany, wanita yang membuat senyuman Sehun menghilang.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Memberi selamat untuk kesuksesanmu." Tidak mengindahkan tatapan angkuh Sehun padanya, Tiffany justru tersenyum. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku datang ke sini?"

"Pergilah."

Dengan kalimat ini seharusnya sudah cukup jelas memberitahu Tiffany jika Sehun memang tidak menyukai kedatangannya tapi Tiffany bukanlah wanita yang mudah untuk Sehun kendalikan. "Jangan seperti itu, Sehun. Aku ini kekasihmu." Perkataan itu sengaja Tiffany lontarkan sedikit keras sampai membuat beberapa orang menoleh kepada mereka.

Sehun yang dibuat semakin kesal pada apa yang Tiffany lakukan segera menyeret wanita itu pergi dari dalam Buccalleti Store dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih tenang. Tangan Tiffany, Sehun lepaskan saat mereka sudah berada di satu tempat, sebuah taman buatan yang berada di dalam Mall yang memang sengaja dibuat untuk memberi kenyamanan bagi pengunjung saat ingin beristirahat sejenak. Di sini tidak sepenuhnya sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang tapi Sehun tidak memiliki ide lain untuk membawa wanita ini kemana. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Dengan suara pelan Sehun bertanya. Dia terlalu hapal pada sifat Tiffany. Wanita ini muncul pastilah karena sebuah alasan.

"Jangan sekasar itu, Sehun." Telapak tangannya mengusap dada Sehun, bermaksud menggoda pria ini namun Sehun segera menjauh, menolak sentuhan dari Tiffany. "Wanita itu sudah menghilangkan akalmu, ya? Aku ini kekasihmu, Sehun. Apa kau lupa sudah berapa tahun kita bersama?"

"Itu kesalahan terbesarku, tentu aku tidak melupakannya."

"Kesalahan terbesarmu bukan aku, tapi Luhan." Tersenyum miring Tiffany menatap Sehun. "Dia itu bonekamu. Ayolah, sadarkan dirimu."

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Kau tidak mencintainya.. kau hanya mencintaiku dan kau hanya memanfaatkannya. Kau tidak pantas untuknya, Sehun.. ingat, kau bahkan menukarnya hanya agar bisa meniduriku." Bagai seekor ular, Tiffany mencoba meracuni otak Sehun menggunakan bisanya.

Tapi itu tidak akan mampu lagi meracuni pemikiran Sehun karena dia bukanlah lelaki tolol tidak berguna seperti dulu yang akan meleleh pada kecantikan dan hasutan Tiffany yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan dirinya. "Apa kau terlalu putus asa sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Sedikit terkekeh Sehun balik menatap Tiffany. "Aku memang pernah mengatakan kalau aku mencintamu, tapi apa kau tidak pernah merasa kalau perkataanku hambar? Seharusnya kau yang sadar di sini dan tau, kalau aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau bisa memperbudakku untuk sebuah ambisimu saat aku masih menjadi pria kecil yang kesepian tapi tidak untuk sekarang Tiff, karena aku sudah kembali memiliki Luhan-ku, satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai sejak dulu. Kau salah datang kehadapanku dengan kalimat itu, karena itu membuatku tau seberapa menyedihkannya hidupmu sekarang." Sehun tersenyum puas saat pandangan Tiffany berubah nyalang penuh amarah. Wanita ini seharusya paham untuk tidak menyudutkan pria berengsek seperti dirinya. "Kau tau? Aku bisa seperti ini karena apa yang telah terjadi dan satu-satunya hal yang aku syukuri dari semua ini adalah Carey tidak menikah dengan wanita penuh racun sepertimu. Ah, apa aku sudah menghancurkan kesempatan terbesarmu untuk menjadi menantu Ediosn?"

"Apa kau sedang merendahkanku?" Tiffany menggeram dengan tangan terkepal. Dia cukup tersinggung pada kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun. "Kau pun sama rendahnya dengan diriku, Sehun!"

"Tapi lihat sekarang." Berbisik penuh ejekan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tiffany. "Siapa yang lebih rendah? Aku atau dirimu."

Kehilangan kendalinya Tiffany pun melayangkan tamparan pada pipi kanan Sehun yang hanya mendecih kecil. Sadar pada apa yang sudah dilakukannya, Tiffany menghela napas guna meredam emosinya dan kembali beradu pandang dengan Sehun. "Berikan aku uang." Dia sudah malas untuk berbasa-basi dengan Sehun, sehingga apa yang menjadi tujuannya Tiffany lontarkan. "Aku membutuhkan uang."

"Sudah aku duga. Apa kau berpikir kalau aku akan memberikannya?"

"Kau harus memberikannya atau aku akan menemui Luhan untuk mengatakan tujuan awalmu mendekatinya."

"Dia sudah mengetahuinya. Dia tidak sebodoh dirimu."

"Kau melupakan jika aku masih memiliki mulut untuk bicara, Sehun. Aku bisa mengatakan apapun yang aku inginkan untuk bisa menghancurkan hubungan kalian. Jadi, berikan aku uang atau aku akan benar-benar menemuinya." Tiffany tersenyum karena dia tau Sehun tidak akan mengelak pada permintaannya. Luhan adalah kelemahan Sehun, hanya sedikit menyentil wanita itu dan Sehun akan tunduk kepada dirinya.

Cukup tajam Sehun menatap Tiffany. Dia sangat ingin merobek mulut Tiffany yang sudah lancang mengancam dirinya dengan cara bodoh seperti itu, tapi biarkan wanita ini tersenyum karena Sehun

sudah memiliki caranya sendiri untuk memberikan pelajaran pada wanita ini. "Baiklah, berapa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tau kau akan memberikannya."

Keduanya saling tersenyum dengan pemikiran masing-masing yang tersimpan, hanya saja mereka tidak tau jika ada sosok yang mengawasi dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Chap 23 up! Dua chap menuju 25 tapi kayanya bakal end lebih dari chap 25 deh. Aku terlalu pendek word-nya di chap 1-20 jadi ga papakan? Kalo dipaksaain kurang klimaks nanti lol ini chap aku kasih yang panas, tapi maafkan. Aku ga jago bikin NC jadi ga bisa se-hot punya Hunjustforhan becos kalo Nadya udah terlahir buat nulis mesyum. Ini aja aku udah konsentrasi pe kepala ngebul tapi hasilnya gitu jadi mohon terima dan nikmati saja ya /bow/

Yifan ga aku tongolin di sini, tapi di next chap nongol ko. Yang kangen Tiffany tu, aku munculin hahaha what the next? Siapa yang liat Sehun sama Tiffany? Review dong kalo kepo lol yeeeeyyyy 2k review! Aku seneng hohoho

Siska10 : Iya, bener. Baek bintitian gara2 ngintip HunHan ena-ena. Iya, kak.. aku inget tp blum dapat ilham buat kerjain TSP lol

Hanbaby74 : Apaan si? Bilang jangan biarkan Luhan bahagia ma Sehun tapi jangan hancurkan rumah tangga mereka. labil mode on ya? Hohoho

Baekbeelu : Aku review sayang, tapi ga pake akun ini. Udah bilangkan ga pernah log in di phone hahaha tar aku tulis nama deh, biasa ga pake nama lol /ditabok/ makasih review panjang sepanjang anunya ayah.

DBSJYJ : jodoh km ma Tiffany. Tu dia muncul hahaha tar aku nongol di FF ini buat jadi jodohnya Yifan ya.. setuju ga? Wkwkwkw

Seluaddict : Ya, ampun.. kalo konfliknya ada terus kapan FF ini bisa end lol Itu di atas NC bukan si? Ga sampe masuk soalnya lol

Oh Sera : Heehhh km penghuni grup mesum ya pe tau NC kolaborasi hahaha

Risaa : Tes.. tess..

Fukyeahsekaiyeol : Kelar dong, kan ni FF menuju tamat. Kencan next chap ya.. kl gitu di bbm aja ih, napa ke FB kalo emang ga pernah aktif.

Ryl : Cinta merubah segalanya..

Ohjasmine12 : Mood lagi good buat FF ini.. wiiihhh kucingku udah SMA loh. Udah minta nikah dia tiap musim hujan lol tapi ga aku bolehin, aku kurung di kamar. Disuruh kerja ga mau si

Seravin509 : Orang lagi berdoa, aku amininlah. Amin

Ziarll : makasih..

SH94LH7 : lagi kejar biar end cepet jadi worl banyak.

Sitinuraliya1992 : KaiSoo ataupun ChanBaek hanya sebagai selingan sama kaya cast lainnya jadi maaf ya mereka emang sedikit nongolnya karena emang Cuma aku tongolin kalo misal ada adegan doang.

Kainun : Km doang yang nyuruh jangan munculin panda China hohoho tar aku aja yang nenangin Yipan. Kalo ama Luhan nanti baper dia..

Luharnshi : Iya, abis FF ini ya..

Widialee : Ya, ampun.. sampe segitunya hahaha

Ramyoon : Jangan dibayangkan.

Terima kasih untuk review follow dan favorit kalian semua ya.. sayang deh ma kalian. review lagi ya di chap ini, aku tunggu loh^^ ok, kita ketemu di next chap ya dan dukung EXO di MAMA. Vote mereka di semua kategori..

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS.. See you

Saranghae


	24. Chapter 24

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, ampun kenapa mencari pekerjaan di Korea itu lebih susah dari mencari uang di London si?"

"Bodoh, kita di London menjadi wanita malam tentu itu mudah. Hanya bermodal menampilkan belahan payudara, kita sudah bisa mendapatkan sedikit uang."

Dua wanita itu mengeluh di sepanjang langkah yang mereka pijak. Terik matahari yang seakan berada di atas kepala pun seolah tidak berbelas kasih kepada mereka yang tengah kelelahan karena sudah sejak pagi mengelilingi Seoul guna mencari pekerjaan yang setidaknya cukup menghidupi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka.

"Ji ae, ada Mall.. ayo masuk ke dalam." Sosok itu, wanita yang sejak tadik tidak ada hentinya mengeluh menunjuk pada Mall yang berada di sebrang jalan. "Mungkin di sana kita bisa mencari pekerjaan juga."

Mendapati kalau saran Ryuzha bukanlah hal yang salah, Ji ae pun mengangguk dan dua wanita itu pun bergegas masuk ke dalam Mall yang mampu mendinginkan kulit panas mereka akibat terik matahari di luar sana. "Waahh.. sejuknya." Ji ae menggigil senang karena rasa dingin AC yang mambalut tubuh berkeringatnya. Itupun seakan bisa mendinginkan otak mereka yang sudah mengkerut kecil karena panas.

"Mall ini besar sekali. Mall di London bahkan tidak sebesar ini." Berbeda dengan Ji ae, Ryuzha justru tengah terkagum pada megahnya Mall yang dia masuki. "Lihat, bahkan ada taman buatan di tengah-tengah Mall." Dan dengan riang dia menunjuk ke depan. "Ayo, kita ke sana Ji ae."

Tangannya yang Ryuzha tarik membuat Ji ae tidak bisa menolak dan hanya diam untuk mengikuti kemana temannya ini akan membawanya. Tapi belum juga mereka sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud langkah Ryuzha justru terhenti secara mendadak dan itu membuat Ji ae mengkerut bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Itu pangeran penyelamat kita."

"Siapa?" Ji ae mengikuti arah pandang Ryuzha dan dia pun dibuat kaget pada sosok pria yang berada beberapa meter jauhnya dari mereka. "Itu Oh Sehun!"

"Tapi kau lihat itu, dia bersama wanita." Ryuzha berbisik tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan sosok wanita.

"Apa itu yang bernama Luhan? Si wanita terberuntung karena dicintai Oh Sehun."

"Aku rasa bukan. Tuan Sehun menatap benci pada wanita itu. Bagaimana jika kita menguping?"

"Itu tidak sopan." Ji ae mendelik kepada Ryuzha yang sama sekali terlihat tidak peduli.

"Kesampingkan kesopanan untuk hal yang penting itu tidak apa-apa."

Sekali lagi tangannya Ryuzha tarik dan Ji ae hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Sebuah patung air mancur adalah tempat yang Ryuzha pilih untuk bersembunyi. Ini tempat yang aman dan sesuai karena mereka bisa melihat dengan baik juga mendengar obrolan Sehun dan si wanita dengan cukup jelas tanpa harus takut ketahuan.

" **Kau pun sama rendahnya dengan diriku, Sehun!"**

"Ya, ampun kenapa wanita itu membentak tuan Sehun?"

"Diam Ryuzha.." Ji ae berbisik kesal karena komentar yang Ryuzha layangkan.

"Astaga! Wanita itu memmphh."

Dengan cepat bibir Ryuzha, Ji ae bekap karena wanita ini sudah mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sedikit keras. Mereka ini sedang menguping bukan menonton pertandingan bola. "Diamlah.." Sekali lagi Ji ae mengingatkan. Dia tidak mau jika harus ketahuan saat sedang menguping, itu memalukan.

"Tapi wanita itu menampar pipi tuan Sehun." Ryuzha berbicara kali ini dengan suara yang pelan.

" **Berikan aku uang."**

"Sudah membantak, menampar dan dia meminta uang? Wanita tidak tau diri." Komentar Ryuzha berlanjut dengan tetap menatap Sehun. "Ya, ampun.. kenapa tuan Sehun menyetujuinya?" Menggeram kesal karena keputusan Sehun yang dia anggap buruk. "Daripada memberikan wanita itu lebih baik uangnya untuk kita, kan Ji ae." Dia menoleh ke balakang dan dikejutkan oleh hilangnya sosok temannya itu. "Iisshhh kemana perginya si pendek itu?" Tidak memiliki pilihan lain Ryuzha pun segera pergi untuk mencari Ji ae yang sudah lebih dulu pergi menyelamatkan diri.

.

.

Beberapa botol bir ditemani satu wadah ice batu Luhan siapkan dengan rapi di atas meja. Ada pula hidangan makan malam yang tersaji lengkap sebagai menu perayaan bagi Sehun yang sudah dia siapkan. "Sebentar lagi dia pulang." Melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan kurang Luhan pun segera bergegas untuk merapikan dirinya, berdiri di depan cermin guna mengamati penampilannya. "Apa sebaiknya aku buka?" Dua kancing kemeja teratasnya Luhan buka dan dia perhatikan dengan lamat-lamat. "Tapi Sehun pasti akan mengira kalau aku sedang menggodanya." Bermonolog sendiri lalu kembali mengkancing kemejanya seperti semula. Dia belum sempat pulang untuk mengganti pakaian karena setelah selesai dari pekerjaannya Luhan segera ke apartemen Sehun.

"Apa ada perayaan?"

Mendengar sebuah suara di belakangnya Luhan pun segera berbalik dan di tengah pintu kamar sudah ada Sehun yang berdiri dengan senyuman kecil. "Kau sudah datang?"

"Tentu.." Sehun mendekat dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Luhan. "Ada yang aneh di ruang tengah."

Tau apa yang Sehun maksud Luhan pun mendecak. "Aku berniat memberimu kejutan tapi sepertinya gagal."

"Kau tidak gagal. Aku merasa terkejut karena melihat ada bidadari di dalam kamarku." Dengan senyuman menggoda Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. "Bagaimana caranya bidadari ini bisa menyelinap ke dalam kamar seorang pria?"

"Aku menggunakan sihirku untuk membuka pintunya." Mengikuti alur candaan yang Sehun buat Luhan pun menjawab dengan diiringi tawanya yang merdu. "Selamat untuk peresmiannya." Sebuah kecupan Luhan berikan di bibir tipis Sehun. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menghadirnya."

"Bukan masalah, yang terpenting kau sudah berada di sini." Kepalanya Sehun dekatkan untuk bisa meraup bibir dambaannya namun Luhan dengan cepat menahan kepala Sehun menggunakan jarinya yang dia letakan di kening Sehun. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu."

"Aku sudah tidak lapar sekarang. Bagaimana jika kau menyiapkan yang lainnya saja?"

"Apa?"

"Menyiapkan dirimu." Tidak menghiraukan jerit keterkejutan Luhan, Sehun segera mengangkat Luhan dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Bibir Luhan yang tepat berada di depannya dia cium, dia lumat dan dia mainkan dengan sesukanya karena Luhan pun tidak menolak apapun yang dia lakukan.

Belitan lidah terjadi di dalam rongga mulut Luhan yang mampu membuat keduanya semakin hanyut. Luhan menggulingkan dirinya, membuat dia kini berada di atas tubuh Sehun yang masih menciuminya dengan ganas. Bahkan saat Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka bibir Sehun dengan cepat mengejar seolah menolak untuk mengakhiri sesi ciuman mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malamnya? Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak tadi sore."

"Akan aku habiskan setelah ini." Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir. "Makanan itu bisa menungguku tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu."

"Kau menyebalkan."

Sehun tersenyum karena dia tau Luhan menyerah untuk menuruti keinginannya. Tangannya terulur, membuka kancing kemeja Luhan yang duduk di atas perutnya. "Kau selalu terlihat menggoda." Menggumam kagum saat bagian atas tubuh Luhan sudah terpampang indah di depan matanya. Dia menarik Luhan untuk merunduk dan kembali mencium bibir Luhan, kali ini dengan lumatan lembut penuh dengan ajakan untuk bisa saling memuaskan.

Luhan mulai kehilangan kontrolnya saat tangan Sehun merayapi punggung telanjangnya juga bagian pantanya yang diremas kuat oleh jemari kokoh itu. Bayang-bayang makan malam romantis bahkan telah lenyap dari otaknya karena yang sekarang dia inginkan adalah malam panas bersama Oh Sehun, kekasihnya.

Bibir basah yang juga terasa hangat di kulitnya Luhan rasakan menelusuri turun menuju lehernya. Kecupan-kecupan itu Sehun tinggalkan disetiap jengkal sebelum berhenti pada putting payudara Luhan yang menggantung di depannya. "Sehun.." Tangan yang sedikit menyangga tubuhnya mulai begetar saat lidah Sehun bermain pada daerah payudaranya. Rintihan yang sarat akan desahan juga permohonan pun tidak membuat Sehun melepaskan semua sentuhannya pada tubuh Luhan, bahkan dua tangan di bawah sana dengan cekatan menarik turun celana Luhan dan memainkan pantat juga vagina Luhan dengan cara liar yang memuaskan.

Memberikan hisapan kuat terakhir pada putting susu Luhan adalah apa yang Sehun lakukan sebelum tubuh Luhan kembali dia gulingkan di bawahnya. Tatapan Sehun telah penuh dengan napsu, napasnyapun tidak lagi setabil karena hasrat yang menggebu meminta untuk dibebaskan. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya Sehun lepas dan dia lempar dengan sembarangan. Celana Luhan pun dia lepas lalu membalik Luhan, membuat Luhan kini ada pada posisi menungging di depannya.

"Pelan-pelan Sehun." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat kejantanan Sehun mulai terasa menyentuh dinding vaginanya.

Mendengar itu Sehun tertawa kecil dan memberikan ciuman di tengkuk Luhan. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Berbisik pelan lalu memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang ketat Luhan yang segera menyambut penisnya dengan remasan kuat.

Desisan serta erangan beradu. Luhan menjerit sekaligus mendesah sementara Sehun menutup mata sejenak guna menikmati rasa hangat juga lembab vagina Luhan pada kejantanannya. Setelah merasa cukup bagi dirinya juga Luhan, Sehun pun mulai bergerak teratur sampai berbuah menjadi cepat karena sudah menemukan titik kelemahan Luhan yang akan mampu membuat kekasihnya ini mengerang nikmat seperti dirinya.

Bibirnya yang tidak terbungkan mengeluarkan desahan penuh irama kenikmatan. Sehun terlalu pintar untuk membuatnya lemah tidak berkutik hingga selalu berakhir menjadi wanita gila pendamba kepuasan seperti sekarang.

.

.

"Ya, ampun. Hanya lima juta won!"

"Ada apa?"

"Si keparat Sehun itu hanya mengirimiku uang lima juta won." Tiffany mengerang frustasi di dalam café setelah dia mencek saldo rekeningnya melalui ponsel. Segelas wine dingin pesanannya yang belum tersentuh sejak tadi dia teguk lalu meletakan gelas kecil itu dengan cukup keras sebagai pelampiasaan.

"Datangi dia lagi, apa susahnya?"

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan." Tiffany menjawab usulan seorang pria yang duduk di kursi lain. "Dia sudah benar-benar tidak peduli denganku, tapi sepertinya aku memang harus menemuinya lagi. Dia sedang bermain-main denganku." Tatapannya sangat kentara tengah diliputi amarah.

"Ah, ya ampun maaf!"

Dan kemarahan Tiffany semakin menjadi-jadi saat ada dua sosok perempuan yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan sepagheti ke bajunya. "Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Dua sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Ryuzha bersama Ji ae hanya bisa membungkuk dengan raut wajah bersalah tanpa memiliki niat untuk membersihkan sisa saus yang menempel pada dress ketat Tiffany. "Aku tersandung sesuatu. Benarkan temanku?" Ryuzha menoleh kepada Ji ae yang hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Tiff, kau tidak apa-apa?" Pria yang besama Tiffany segera memberikan tisyu. Namun tanpa menjawab, Tiffany segera pergi untuk menuju toilet diikuti pria itu yang mengekor di belakang.

"Kau gila." Ji ae bergumam dengan tatapan tajam. "Bagaimana jika nanti wanita itu mencurigai kita?"

"Tenanglah.. itu balasan untuknya karena sudah menampar pipi pangeran kita." Ryuzha tersenyum puas. "Kau bayar sepagheti-nya, ya?" Dan tanpa dosa menetap Ji ae penuh permohonan.

"Uang kita sudah menipis dan kau justru membuang percuma sepagheti itu." Sedikit sedih Ji ae menatap tumpahan mie khas Italy di depannya. "Itu mahal, belum tentu kita bisa memakannya lagi nanti."

"Jangan sedih seperti itu. Aku janji padamu akan membelikannya untukmu." Sedikit merasa bersalah Ryuzha memeluk Ji ae dari samping karena sudah memaksakan idenya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Tiffany dengan imbalan mengkorbankan uang mereka yang sudah menipis. "Atau sebagai gantinya aku tidak akan makan besok."

"Bodoh.." Ji ae hanya menggumam singkat dan Ryuzha tau kalau sahabatnya ini sudah tidak lagi kesal kepada dirinya.

"Aku memang april bodoh." Keduanya tertawa lalu keluar dari dalam café setelah meletakan lembaran lima puluh ribu won di atas meja pesanan mereka.

.

.

Seusai bercinta dengan sangat menggairahkan juga panas, mereka pun menyantap makan malam sesuai apa yang Sehun janjikan. Sebenarnya sudah sangat terlambat untuk bisa disebut sebagai makan malam karena sekarang bahkan sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, hampir tengah malam. Tapi Sehun tidak mau mengecewakan Luhan dengan tidak menepatinya janji, jadi semua makanan Sehun habiskan tanpa terkecuali hingga membuat senyuman indah mengembang di bibir Luhan.

"Hei, kenapa malamun?" Sehun meletakan satu cangkir kopi di atas meja lalu menempati sisi kosong di sebelah Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Kenapa?" Merasa ada yang aneh pada raut wajah Luhan, Sehun pun bertanya. "Kau tidak sedang menyesali persetubuhan kita, kan?"

Luhan mendecak dan menabok tangan Sehun yang menyentuh bagian pahanya yang terbuka. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang berpakaian lengkap, menggunakan celana pendek dan kaus. Luhan justru hanya berbalut kemeja dan celana dalam tanpa bra yang malas ia cari ada di mana. "Tanganmu, Sehun."

"Jangan salahkan tanganku, salahkan pahamu." Memcoba membela diri Sehun menunjuk pada bagian terbuka Luhan. Dia bahkan bisa melihat celana dalam ketat Luhan yang mengintip dari balik kaki Luhan yang bersila. "Kau kenapa?" Mengembalikan topik awal Sehun pun bertanya dengan serius.

"Yifan."

"Yifan? Ada apa dengan pria itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya.. dia bahkan tidak membalas pesanku." Menghela napas Luhan pun membuka kembali pesan masuknya yang kosong. "Tadi pagi aku ke apartemennya tapi sudah tidak ada dia lagi di sana."

"Kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya?" Walau sedikit cemburu tapi Sehun mencoba memaklumi kegundahan Luhan.

"Sangat, Sehun. Sekarang aku tidak tau dia ada di mana. Dia seperti ini pasti karena kecewa padaku."

Ada tatapan sedih yang kentara di mata Luhan dan Sehun pun menggenggam jemari Luhan membuat Luhan menoleh kepada dirinya. "Dia pasti ada disuatu tempat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja, karena aku tau Yifan bukan pria lemah yang akan hancur karena rasa kecewa."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Tidak menjawab apapun, tubuh Luhan dia peluk. Secara menenangkan lengan Luhan, Sehun usap untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran Luhan terhadap Yifan.

Keinginanmu adalah sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan dan aku akan menemukannya untukmu.. –Sehun.

.

.

Luhan berjalan memasuki perusahaan bersama Woo bin yang memang menjemput dirinya di apartemen Sehun satu jam lalu. Dengan langkah anggun penuh wibawa Luhan melewati semua pegawai yang akan secara otomatis membungkuk kepadanya seperti mesin yang telah diatur. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Luhan berkata kepada Woo bin saat mereka sudah berada tak jauh dari ruangannya.

Secara sopan Woo bin membungkuk lalu pergi mematuhi perintah Luhan yang kini sudah menyambung langkah bersama Chanyeol. "Nona.. apa aku harus memberi selamat untukmu?" Dengan cengiran khas-nya Chanyeol menoleh kepada Luhan.

"Selamat? Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Penuh kemisteriusan Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang hanya menggeleng karena tingkah aneh Chanyeol.

Seingat Luhan tidak ada keberhasilan besar yang didapat sampai harus menerima kata selamat. Terkecuali suksesnya Buccelati Store yang Sehun buka. Pintu ruangannya tanpa disuruh Chanyeol bukakan. Dia masuk ke dalam sana dan dibuat menyeringit karena keberadaan sebuah kotak di atas meja kerjanya. Dengan tatapan penuh tanya Luhan berbalik pada Chanyeol, meminta Chanyeol untuk memberitahu siapa yang menaruh kotak itu di atas meja kerjanya.

"Buka dulu nona, kau akan terkejut saat melihatnya."

Sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya Chanyeol justru semakin membuat Luhan kebingungan. Dia mendekat pada meja kerjanya dan seperti yang Chanyeol bilang Luhan pun membuka tutup kotak atum itu yang ternyata berisikan penuh dengan Kimchi siap makan. "Yeol, siapa yang memberikan ini?" Luhan kembali berbalik ke belakang dan melihat selembar kertas yang Chanyeol tunjukan kepadanya. "Itu apa?" Karena rasa ingin tau, kertas itupun Luhan rampas dan ia baca secara cermat setiap kata yang tertera di sana. "Ini.."

"Tanda tangan nyonya Hyemin." Chanyeol melanjutkan gumaman Luhan. "Dia datang kemari pagi sekali untuk memberikan sekotak Kimchi itu kepadamu dan dia pun bersedia menandatangi surat perdamaian yang selalu kau ajukan pada keluarga korban."

Dengan perasaan lega luar biasa Luhan mendongak. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan sendirinya karena luapan kebahagiaan tak terkira yang dia rasakan. Hampir dia ingin menangis andai saja dia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. Ini sungguh berita baik, lebih baik dari saat dia mendapatkan keuntungan bermilyar-milyar won. Ah.. ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan itu. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan untuk meminta maaf secara tulus benar-benar membuahkan hasil seperti apa yang dia harapkan. "Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini, Yeol."

"Kau harus mempercayainya karena itu nyata nona." Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dengan senang karena setiap kata maaf yang Luhan dapatkan membuat Chanyeol seakan bisa melihat ada kehidupan di dalam diri Luhan. "Karena itulah aku memberimu selamat. Apa ini seperti misi yang selesai dengan baik?"

"Ini juga berkatmu yang sudah menemaniku." Sembari terkekeh Luhan menjawab. "Aku akan menemui nyonya Hyenim nanti."

"Tapi nona apa jaminan yang kau tawarkan tidak terlalu besar? Gaji dan dana bantuan setiap bulan untuk lebih dari tujuh puluh keluarga itu di atas seratus juta won perbulan."

"Aku sudah membicarakan itu dengan Sehun. Aku akan mengambil dana dari Mall juga Sorum mobil setiap bulannya."

"Tapi setiap perusahaan memiliki kebutuhan yang besar juga. Akhir-akhir ini pembeli di Sorum menurun, apa kau tidak mendengar itu?"

"Aku mengambil dari tempat yang memiliki jumlah pemasukan terbesar, Yeol. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol hanya bisa diam dan menerima aturan apapun yang Luhan katakan karena dia yakin wanita ini lebih mengerti dibanding dirinya. "Aku permisi nona." Sudah tidak ada kepentingan lainnya Chanyeol pun bersiap pergi untuk menuju ruangannya sendiri.

"Tunggu Yeol."

Namun ucapan Luhan membuatnya kembali berbalik. "Ya?"

"Sore nanti temani aku ke Mall, ok?"

Apa serindu itu? Luhan bahkan baru kembali dari apartemen Sehun tapi sudah ingin menemui pria itu lagi. "Baik nona." Tapi takdirnya memang harus selalu mengatakan 'Iya' kepada Luhan!

.

.

"Tuan, ada yang menunggu di dalam."

"Siapa?" Sehun yang baru kembali setelah menemui tamu terhormat VVIP di Mall menghentikan langkah di depan meja resepsionis yang memang terletak di depan ruangannya guna mengatur tamu yang harus ditemuinya tapi setahunya tamu yang dia temui tadi adalah yang terakhir untuk hari ini jadi siapa yang datang?

"Seorang wanita bernama Tiffany.. dia menunggu anda di dalam."

Ah, Tiffany.. Sehun tidak menduga kalau wanita itu datang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. "Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Dongshil, siapkan apa yang aku katakan tadi pagi."

"Baik tuan." Dongshil mengerti apa yang Sehun maksudkan dan dia pun mengikuti Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Apa yang membawamu sampai datang ke sini?"

Tiffany menoleh ke belakang dan mengikuti pergerakan Sehun yang berjalan menuju dirinya. "Apa maksudmu dengan hanya mengirimiku lima juta won?" Tanpa berbasa-basi Tiffany segera mengajukan pertanyaan dengan jengkel.

"Lima juta won cukup jika hanya untuk mengisi satu perut setiap bulan, terkecuali jika ada perut lain yang harus kau beri makan." Secara santai Sehun menjawab. Dia bahkan duduk dengan nyaman di kursi yang berada di sebrang Tiffany.

"Kau tau kebutuhanku tidak serendah itu, Sehun."

"Aku tidak memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menghidupimu."

"Tapi sudah perjanjian kita jika kau akan memberiku uang."

"Aku menepatinya. Kau pikir lima juta won itu bukan uang?"

"Tapi itu sangat jauh dari apa yang sudah kau dapatkan sekarang!" Nada suara Tiffany terpancing sehingga ucapannya menjadi sedikit keras. "Aku membutuhkan lebih dari lima juta won."

"Aku bisa menuntutmu karena sudah memerasku." Sebuah dokumen yang dia dapat dari Dongshil, Sehun sodorkan kepada Tiffany. "Itu surat laporan yang sudah aku buat. Hanya membutuhkan tanda tanganku dan berkas itu akan segera terkirim untuk diselidiki polisi. Mereka bisa membaca semua riwayat jumlah uang yang telah aku kirim kepadamu dan itu akan menjadi masalah untukmu."

Tiffany sedikit tercengang mendengar penuturan Sehun, namun karena tidak percaya dokumen itu dia baca dan kenyataannya isi dokumen itu memang benar seperti apa yang Sehun katakan. Berengsek! Pria ini benar-benar licik.

"Dan ada bukti kuat yang sayangnya aku dapatkan darimu." Sehun melanjutkan sembari memainkan ponselnya beberapa detik sebelum ponsel itu dia letakan di tengah meja agar Tiffany bisa mendengar dengan cukup jelas. Itu adalah rekaman obrolan mereka beberapa menit lalu dan Sehun merasa puas saat melihat wajah kaku tidak berkutik milik Tiffany. "Jangan setegang itu." Tertawa kecil ponsel miliknya Sehun ambil setelah rekaman yang dia putar selesai. "Aku masih memiliki pilihan baik untukmu." Tersenyum bijak seperti dia adalah seorang penyelamat di tengah kerusuhan.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seberengsek ini kepadaku, Sehun?" Hatinya panas, dia seperti ingin mencakar wajah Sehun tapi Tiffany tau itu akan menjadi penyebab masalah lain untuknya.

"Aku akan kalah jika menghadapimu secara halus. Untuk menangkap seekor tikus kita tidak hanya membutuhkan perangkap tapi juga umpan." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku memberimu penawaran. Aku akan memberikanmu uang sebanyak lima puluh juta won tapi dengan syarat kau tidak akan lagi muncul di hadapanku ataupun Luhan. Itu adalah penawaran terbaik yang seharusnya kau terima tanpa kau pikirkan karena itu lebih baik untukmu daripada harus mendekam di penjara."

"Kau pikir aku semudah itu?"

"Walaupun kau menolaknya aku akan tetap melakukan rencana awalku. Dengan semua bukti aku akan mudah untuk memenjarakanmu."

Seperti terpojok Tiffany hanya mampu diam. Apapun yang Sehun katakan saat ini dia tau itu akan menjadi kenyataan di keesokan harinya.

"Aku tau kau tidak memiliki pilihan. Tanda tangani surat perjanjian bahwa kau tidak akan lagi mengusikku dan setelahnya kau bisa pergi bebas dengan lima puluh juta won yang aku berikan." Dokumen lain tanpa Sehun minta Dongshil taruh di depan Tiffany bersama satu pena yang terletak di sampingnya. "Aku masih berbaik hati kepadamu dan seharusnya kau tidak menyianyiakan itu."

Mendengus kesal dengan tidak rela Tiffany pun menandatangani dokumen perjanjian itu karena bagaimanapun dia tau kalau dia akan kalah jika ini dibawa ke jalur hukum. Sumber pemasukannya lenyap sekarang dan sepertinya dia sudah harus kembali ke Now York karena dia tidak mau menjadi gelandangan di Negara lain. Menyedihkan!

"Dongshil, siapkan uang untuknya." Sekali lagi Sehun tersenyum. Tiffany akan hilang sepenuhnya dari hadapannya.

.

.

Dengan lesu Tiffany berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Matanya yang digurati keputusasaan menatap minat pada setiap toko yang berjejer di kanan kirinya seolah merayunya untuk memborong apapun yang ada di dalam, tapi apa memang yang bisa diharapkan dari uang sebesar lima puluh juta won di dalam Mall ini? Bisa mendapatkan satu tas bahkan itu sebuah keberuntungan.

Pandangannya yang kosong terus menemani langkah Tiffany namun tatapannya tidak sengaja mengarah pada sosok wanita yang membuat dirinya menghentikan langkah. "Bukankah itu Luhan?" Dengan bingung Tiffany bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan saat sosok yang diamatinya semakin dekat Tiffany pun yakin jika wanita di depannya sana memang adalah Luhan. Seperti menemukan hal yang menarik senyumannya mengembang, tatapannya pun kembari berseri seperti dia kembali hidup dari kematian. "Hai Luhan."

Luhan yang berjalan bersama Chanyeol berbalik ke belakang saat mendengar jika ada yang menyapanya. "Ya?" Dengan bingung Luhan menatap wanita yang dia duga sebagai sosok yang memanggil dirinya. "Apa kau memanggilku?"

Sedikit tidak mengerti Tiffany mendekat. Luhan terlihat bertanya-tanya seperti tidak mengenali dirinya. "Kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Maaf, tapi aku selalu melupakan sesuatu yang tidak penting untukku, tapi apa kita saling mengenal?"

Apa wanita ini mau bilang jika dia tidak penting? Astaga.. Tiffany merasa lucu sekaligus jengkel pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku Tiffany. Wanita yang Sehun cintai.. kau tidak mungkin tidak mengingatnya sekarang, Luhan." Tersenyum sinis Tiffany pun menatap Luhan.

"Kau ada di sini?" Mencoba untuk tidak terlihat terlalu terkejut Luhan hanya menatap kalem kepada Tiffany karena sebenarnya dia benar-benar lupa pada sosok wanita ini.

"Apa Sehun tidak memberitahumu jika dia datang ke Korea bersamaku?"

"Benarkah? Dan apa sekarang kau dicampakannya?"

Matanya mendelik karena ledekan Luhan. Niatnya ingin memanas-manasi Luhan tapi reaksi wanita ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan dan justru dia yang dibuat kualahan. "Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa mencampakanku. Aku datang ke sini untuk menyapanya sekaligus meminta uang yang dia dapat darimu. Kau itu bodoh, Luhan. Sehun hanya berpura-pura mencintaimu, dia hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan uang." Merasa ucapannya adalah sebuah bom Tiffany pun memasang senyuman miring. Menanti bagaimana bom itu akan meledakkan hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun nanti.

Tapi Luhan bukan wanita kebanyakan yang akan menjambak rambut wanita manapun yang sudah berkata seperti itu. Dia justru memasang senyuman tipis membuat senyuman miring Tiffany memudar. "Tidak ada sekutu yang akan membongkar kebusukan temannya terkecuali jika dia sudah tidak mendapatkan bagiannya." Tanpa emosi sedikit pun Luhan berkata. "Dan sepertinya kau sudah kehilangan bagianmu karena Sehun telah mencampakanmu."

Mengepalkan tangannya Tiffany menggeram kecil dan dia segera pergi dari hadapan Luhan yang terus memandangi dari tempatnya berdiri. Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak menoleh kepada Luhan yang kini memasang wajah datar. Ini pertanda buruk!

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Aku sudah kehilangan mood baikku."

Sepertinya Chanyeol akan hidup dengan diliputi masalah. Ini bukan persoalannya tapi kenapa dia pun harus dibuat pusing? Sembari mengikuti Luhan dari belakang Chanyeol mengetik pesan kepada Sehun. Pria itu harus betanggung jawab pada mood buruk Luhan karena dia tidak mau jika harus menghadapi mood buruk Luhan besok.

.

.

From Chanyeol. **"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Tapi nona Luhan bertemu wanita yang bernama Tiffany saat akan menuju ke ruanganmu dan kau harus menyelesaikan ini, secepatnya!"**

Membaca itu membuat mata Sehun seperti berkunang-kunang sekarang. Kenapa wanita itu masih membuat masalah disaat akan pergi? Meraih jas pada gantungan baju-nya, Sehun pun bergegas keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

Sehun berlari saat menuju kamar Luhan, mengabaikan semua maid juga Chanyeol yang hampir ingin menyapanya namun tidak jadi karena pria itu sudah lebih dulu lenyap dari pandangan mata. Pintu kamar dia buka dengan helaan napas lega ketika melihat Luhan tengah duduk di kursi rias sembari menyisir rambut panjangnya. Sepertinya wanita itu baru selesai membersihkan diri. "Lu." Tanpa keraguan Sehun mendekat namun Luhan hanya diam. "Kau marah kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa marah kepadamu." Sama sekali tidak menoleh Luhan hanya menjawab singkat dan menyibukkan diri dengan segala crim wajah miliknya yang satu-satu mulai ia poleskan.

"Lihat padaku, Luhan."

"Aku bosan melihatmu."

"Lu." Crim di tangan Luhan, Sehun ambil dan dia lempar ke belakang. "Aku akan menjelaskannya. Apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

Menghela napas sejenak Luhan pun baru mendongak, membalas tatapan Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa yang akan kau jelaskan adalah apa yang ingin aku dengar."

"Baik, aku akan mengatakan semuanya. Aku datang ke Korea bersama Tiffany karena saat itu dia adalah kekasihku."

"Aku sudah tau bagian itu."

"Tadi dia datang padaku untuk meminta uang. Dia mencoba memerasku dengan caranya yang bodoh tapi aku sudah berhasil menyelesaikannya dan membuat surat perjanjian kalau dia tidak akan lagi muncul untuk mengusikku ataupun dirimu."

"Aku sudah menebak bagian itu."

Mendapat jawaban yang tidak terlalu berbeda membuat Sehun bingung sendiri harus mengatakan apa. "Aku tidak berniat merahasiakan ini tapi aku pikir ini bukan hal penting yang harus kau ketahui."

"Itu bagian yang tidak membuatku terkejut."

"Luhan, bisakah kau mengatakan hal lainnya? Itu membuatku tidak mengerti." Sedikit frustasi Sehun menatap serius kepada Luhan. "Maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan dengarkan apapun yang wanita itu katakan."

"Apa kau mencampakan wanita itu?"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu dan ya.. aku mencampakannya." Sebagian nada suaranya terdengar kecil karena Sehun terlalu sungkan untuk mengatakan kalimat akhir.

"Aku senang kau mencampakannya karena aku. Itu membalaskan dendamku kepadanya dan sekarang dia tau bagaimana sakitnya dicampakan." Luhan terkekeh kecil dan itu membuat Sehun terperangah sejenak. "Hukum dirimu sendiri sekarang Oh Sehun."

Melihat senyum di bibir Luhan membuat bahu Sehun jatuh dengan lega. Dia pikir hubungan mereka akan berantakan bahkan kandas karena ucapan Tiffany tapi nyatanya Luhan bahkan tidak menunjukan kemarahan sama sekali kepada dirinya. Wanita ini justru mengajaknya untuk bergurau. "Bagaimana aku harus menghukum anak nakal ini? Apa seperti ini?" Dua tangannya menyilang, menyentuh dua telinganya dengan satu kaki yang terangkat bagai seorang murid yang dihukum karena kedapatan tidur di dalam kelas.

Luhan tertawa karena hal itu dan Sehun pun mendudukkan diri di lantai tepat di depan Luhan lalu menidurkan kepalanya pada paha Luhan yang dengan senang hati menyambutnya dengan elusan lembut pada rambut hitamnya. "Aku berpikir jika kau akan membunuhku sekarang."

"Jika aku harus membunuhmu aku akan menyuruh Woo bin untuk melakukannya."

"Aku baru menyadari satu hal."

"Apa?"

Sehun menegakkan duduknya lalu menatap lekat pada mata kecoklatan Luhan. "Kalau aku sangat mencintaimu sejak dulu."

"Aku tidak perlu menyadari untuk tau jika aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Bodoh, aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu sekarang."

Sehun tertawa senang karena jawaban Luhan. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan, mencium perut Luhan dan kembali membaringkan kepala pada pangkuan kekasihnya. Bisa dibilang hidupnya penuh keberuntungan sekarang dan mungkin itu karena Luhan, semuanya disebabkan oleh Luhan. "Tujuan hidupku hanya kau sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa hancurnya hidupku sekarang jika tidak lagi bertemu denganmu."

"Seperti yang dulu kau bilang, kalau kita dipertemukan untuk kembali saling memiliki."

"Kau masih mengingat itu?"

"Di dalam Bar."

Keduanya terkekeh dengan geli. Entah kenapa hal buruk yang dulu terjadi bagai menjadi lelucon konyol untuk mereka berdua. "Tapi ucapanku memang benarkan? Tuhan mengabulkannya." Perut Luhan kembali dia cium dan entah kenapa Sehun menjadi merasakan sesuatu. "Lu."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika perutmu ini membuncit karena hamil?"

"Kau ingin aku hamil?"

"Kau tidak mau mengandung anakku?"

"Bukan seperti itu." Rambut Sehun kembali dia usap. "Entahlah tapi jika itu terjadi aku tidak akan membunuhnya."

"Terkadang tanpa terduga aku memikirkan itu. Membayangkan akan selucu apa anak kita berdua nanti." Sehun tersenyum dengan sendirinya jika memikirkan hal itu. "Lagipula kita sudah terlalu tua jika hanya untuk berpacaran sayang. Aku ingin memiliki anak darimu."

"Bukan kita, tapi hanya kau.. aku masih bisa mencari pria lain yang lebih tampan darimu tuan William."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya karena kau hanya milikku." Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan yang tertawa dengan sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Apa yang Luhan katakan benar jika dia masih bisa mencari pria lain karena wajahnya bahkan tidak sesuai dengan usianya sekarang. Mungkin sampai kapanmu Luhan tidak akan bisa menua dan terus cantik seperti saat ini. Dan Sehun sudah sangat terpesona pada apapun yang ada pada diri Luhan. Dia merasakan semakin jatuh dan dalam untuk terus mencintai wanita ini. "Ayo, kita pergi berkencan."

"Akan ku lihat jadwalku lebih dulu." Luhan menjawab dengan gurauan kecil tapi Sehun tau jika Luhan menerima ajakannya.

.

.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia Luhan."

"Ah, wanita pemilik pabrik yang terbakar itu? Kenapa dia masih hidup setelah apa yang sudah diperbuatnya."

"Aku dengar kalau itu semua sudah diselesaikan secara baik-baik. Tidak ada keluarga korban yang akan mengajukan tuntutan."

"Astaga, jika itu aku. Aku akan memenjarakannya walaupun dia sudah menangis berlutut di depan kakiku."

Sehun mendengar semua obrolan samar dari kedua wanita yang berselisih jalan dengan dirinya juga Luhan dan dia yakin Luhan pun pasti menyimak semua kalimat itu. Tidak mau moment kencan mereka menjadi berantakan, tangan Luhan dia genggam untuk saling mengisi kekosongan, hingga menimbulkan sebuah rasa hangat yang menjalar. "Kau ingin kita pergi kemana? Apa kau mau menonton Bioskop?" Kesunyian diantara mereka berdua Sehun pecah, itupun sebagai pengalih agar Luhan tidak memikirkan apapun yang dua wanita tadi katakan.

"Kau tau kalau aku tidak suka menonton film. Itu membosankan."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan yang memang sudah dia perkirakan. "Baik, jadi kau mau kita kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana. Hanya berjalan-jalan seperti ini bersamamu itu sudah menyenangkan untukku."

"Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan jika kita hanya berjalan-jalan seperti ini?"

"Aku sudah memakai coat, Sehun." Luhan sedikit menatap tidak mengerti kepada Sehun. Dia sudah seperti mumi yang siap dimusiumkan karena coat, hoddie juga syal yang melingkari lehernya dan itu semua hasil pekerjaan Sehun yang memaksanya untuk menggunakan semua itu.

"Saat-saat seperti ini seharusnya kau menjawab iya, agar aku bisa memberikan jaketku kepadamu."

"Jika kau ingin memperagakan sebuah adegan romantis di drama, seharusnya kau membiarkanku untuk memakai pakaian biasa, tidak bertumpuk-tumpuk seperti ini."

Sehun tertawa karena kalimat penuh nada protes yang Luhan lontarkan. Wanita ini terlihat risi dengan penampilannya tapi wajah merengut Luhan justru membuat kadar keimutannya semakin bertambah. "Karena disaat seperti ini seorang pria ingin menjadi sosok yang dibutuhkan wanitanya." Tanpa peduli jika kini mereka berada di depan umum, Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Mendekap rapat tubuh kecil Luhan untuk melindungi wanitanya dari terpaan udara dingin.

Luhan tersenyum karena apa yang Sehun lakukan. Sembari menyambung langkah perlahan, tidak terburu-buru, lengan tangan Sehun yang melingkar di dadanya Luhan pegang. Walau sejujurnya dia tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali tapi Luhan tidak berniat meminta Sehun untuk melepaskan pelukannya karena ini nyaman dan ini menyenangkan.

"Kau ingat dulu? Saat di New York kita hanya menyusuri jalanan untuk berkencan tanpa banyak mengunjungi sebuah tempat."

"Tentu aku ingat." Luhan melempar ingatannya pada salah satu masalalu yang ia anggap berkesan. "Hanya saling menggenggam tangan untuk menikmati suasana malam."

"Dan kita kembali mengulanginya sekarang." Sehun tersenyum sebelum memberi Luhan sebuah ciuman di pipi kiri.

"Berhenti menciumku di depan umum, Sehun." Luhan sedikit memberontak karena malu pada orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka, namun tidak sampai membuatnya terlepas dari pelukan Sehun yang tertawa senang karena sudah bisa menggoda kekasih manisnya ini.

"Agar semua orang tau kalau kau adalah milikku, Luhan."

"Sudah aku duga. Apa kau tidak memiliki jawaban lain untuk dijadikan alasan? Itu sudah biasa."

"Itu bukan alasan, tapi itu sebuah kejujuran."

"Terserah." Luhan mendengus malas namun sesungguhnya dia merasa senang karena apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Dia selalu merasa berarti ketika Sehun melakukan hal kecil untuk menunjukan kalau dia adalah miliknya. Itu sangat manis bagi Luhan.

"Ada kedai di depan. Apa kau mau baso ikan?"

Luhan menggeleng pada tawaran Sehun.

"Kaki ayam?"

"Itu menjijikan, Sehun."

"Bagaimana dengan babi? Usus babi, kulit babi, lidah babi."

"Aku heran, kenapa orang-orang suka memakan bagian dari tubuh babi?" Luhan mendecak, tidak habis pikir. "Aku benci babi. Dia itu gendut tidak sexy dan aku tidak mau memakannya."

Tanpa melihat Luhan dari depan pun Sehun sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut jijik yang saat ini terpasang pada wajah cantik Luhan dan itu membuat Sehun tertawa dengan sendirinya. "Kau pun akan menjadi babi saat hamil nanti. Tubuhmu akan menjadi gemuk dan kau akan menjadi ibu babi."

"Hidungku tidak sejelek itu bodoh tapi aku akan menjadi ibu babi ter-sexy asal kau tau itu."

"Ya, dan aku akan menjadi ayah babi tertampan." Keduanya tertawa bersama karena gurauan riangan mereka yang selalu mampu menjadikan suasana semakin menyenangkan. Orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka pun tersenyum, seperti mereka bisa ikut merasakan kebahagiaan dari keduanya. Namun langkah yang sejak tadi tersusun bersama terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara lonceng berdenting. Sehun menoleh kearah kiri trotoar, begitupula dengan Luhan. Ada sebuah gereja di sana dan suara loncong yang baru saja terdengar berasal dari jam raksasa yang terpasang di luar gereja, tepat di salah satu menara gereja itu. Sehun tersenyum dan membalik tubuh Luhan menjadi menghadapnya. "Ayo kita ke gereja."

"Gereja?" Luhan mengulang dengan bingung. Sehun mengajaknya ke gereja akan menjadi pengalaman yang pertama. "Mau apa?"

"Hanya ada yang ingin aku lakukan." Tidak menjawab tangan Luhan kembali ia genggam dan merekapun bersama, memasuki gereja suci itu.

.

.

Sehun yang masih menggandeng Luhan berjalan bersama, saling beriringan menuju patung yesus yang terletak di depan sana. Walau merasa sedikit heran tapi Luhan hanya diam, dia mengikuti apa yang Sehun lakukan saat pria itu memberikan salam sebelum menangkup dua tangannya dengan mata yang terpejam untuk memanjatkan doa. Secara lamat Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dari samping. Pria itu terlihat khusyu pada doa yang mungkin sedang dia ucapkan di dalam hati dan Luhan tersenyum karena itu.

"Kau tidak berdoa?"

Luhan tersadar jika dirinya telah membiarkan waktu berlalu hanya untuk memandangi Sehun, bahkan pria itu sekarang sudah membuka mata dan tengah mengamatinya dengan bingung. "Aku sudah berdoa." Hukum Luhan karena dia berbohong di tempat yang agung tapi dia hanya tidak mau jika Sehun tau kalau dirinya tengah kembali terpesona pada pria ini.

"Apa yang kau minta?"

"Hanya sesuatu yang mustahil."

Sehun terkekeh kecil karena jawaban asal Luhan. Dia berbalik, saling berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. "Jika itu mustahil kenapa kau memintanya?"

"Karena itu sesuatu yang mustahil jadi aku memintanya kepada Tuhan." Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu menggenggam dua tangan Sehun. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau minta?"

Sedikit terdiam Sehun memasang wajah berpikir yang terkesan serius dan itu membuat Luhan menyentak pelan tangannya dengan tidak sabar hingga membuat Sehun tertawa karena gemas. "Aku meminta pada Tuhan agar wanita di depanku ini bisa terus menjadi milikku, bersamaku dan mencintaiku sampai aku mati. Itu yang aku minta." Tangannya mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang terpancar melalui tatapannya.

Sekali lagi Luhan dibuat tersanjung dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan dan ini mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar melampaui batas. Setiap hari, setiap waktu yang bertambah Luhan merasa jika dia selalu jatuh cinta kepada Sehun. Jemari yang memanjakan pipinya Luhan raih dan dia balas tatapan Sehun penuh kesungguhan. "Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doa-mu sejak dulu bodoh." Terkesan bergurau tapi itu adalah ungkapan dari hati terdalam Luhan kalau dia akan menjadi seperti yang Sehun minta. Hal itu adalah apa yang tidak boleh Sehun ragukan.

"Benarkah?" Satu langkah Sehun ambil, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. "Jadi apa wanita ini mau hidup selamanya denganku sampai mati?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jika aku memintanya menikah denganku apa yang akan wanita ini jawab?"

Pipi Luhan tanpa kendali memerah karena terkejut juga debaran hatinya yang semakin menggila. Apa Sehun sedang melamarnya?

"Aku ingin menepati janjiku untuk menikah dengan wanita ini. Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Mulutnya seperti terkena tumpahan lem, dia tidak bisa membuka mulut. Lidahnya pun seperti mengelinting membuatnya menjadi sulit berbicara hingga Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Matanya seperti memanas sekarang. Rasa terharu seperti akan membuatnya jatuh menangis memalukan di depan Sehun karena terlalu bahagia. Menikah dengan Sehun adalah hal kecil yang sejak dulu dia harapkan bisa terjadi dan saat mendengar permintaan itu bukan lagi terlontar dari mulutnya Luhan seakan tidak mampu menguasai diri.

"Aku anggap senyumanmu adalah jawaban iya." Sembari ikut tersenyum Sehun mengambil sesuati dari dalam saku. Sebuah cincin yang segera ia pakaikan di jemari Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa?" Sehun menatap bingung kepada Luhan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang lucu di sini.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini, ya?"

"Aku berniat melamarmu di restoran, ditemani anggur dan lilin malam ini tapi sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Ini hanya sebuah kebetulan yang tepat."

Luhan mendecih geli lalu memperhatikan cincin yang Sehun pasangkan di jari manisnya dan dia merasa tidak asing dengan rupa cincin itu. "Apa ini cincin yang-"

"Cincin yang pernah kau buang."

"Benar! Saat pesta peresmian. Jadi bagaimana kau mendapatkannya kembali?"

"Aku memintanya dari Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun akan sedih. Dia sudah berusaha mendapatkan cincin ini."

"Aku menggantinya dengan yang setara." Pinggang Luhan dia rengkuh, membuat tidak ada lagi jarak antara mereka berdua. "Cincin ini adalah cincin yang sengaja aku buat untukmu dan hanya kau yang bisa memilikinya."

"Aku akan berterima kasih kalau begitu kepada Baekhyun karena sudah menjaga cincin milikku dengan baik." Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Aku mencintaimu." Menarik kerah coat Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun dengan keduanya matanya yang terpejam.

Tidak ada saksi di dalam sana yang melihat penyatuan dua belah bibir yang menjadi simbol bersatunya sepasang hati hingga membentuk sebuah cinta yang sempurna. Namun ada Tuhan bersama para malaikatnya yang menyaksikan itu semua. Mereka mengetahui betapa besarnya cinta keduanya yang mampu menutup segala kelamnya masa lalu untuk merubahnya menjadi masa depan yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Akhirnya up setelah aku kesulitan waktu akhir-akhir ini buat nulis.. ini nyampe aku ngalong mulu loh pe pagi lol sedikit curhat.. Yey! Masa-masa indah tapi yakin masa-masa indah? Aku makin ga nana nulis chap-chap depan karena ahh.. aku ga tega TT Baik, abaikan itu dan tolong kasih aku semangat, kekuatan buat nulis chap depan nanti. Ini Yifan belum bisa muncul coba, next chap lah tu naga aku keluarin dari kandang.

Cieee pada kiranya Luhan semua yang liat pas Sehun ama Tiffany, padahal yang nongol cabe2an dari London lol ini aku kasih preview buat next chap. Bonus aja si karena aku yakin kalian pasti udah pada nebak-nebak setelah baca chap ini.

"Nona Luhan hamil tapi.."

Tapi apa hayoooo? Cuss review kalo mau tau^^

Ziarll : Betul! Aku selesein ini dulu baru ke My Husband lagi soalnya kalo ganti2 gitu pindah mood dari FF 1 ke FF dua susah. Maaf ya tapi semoga bisa memaklumi. FF baru ya.. banyak si tapi kayanya mau istirahat dulu jadi pengen urus FF satu aja, ga numpuk gitu.

Siska10 : Nanti aku gali mood TSP kalo FF ini udah tamat.

Sitinuraliya1992 : Jangan takut, Yifan ga akan ngapa-ngapain ko^^

Anggrek hitam : Ken belum waktunya muncul ko tapi hitung saja mulai dari sekarang.

Pororoporo : Yaps! Bener. Di sini Luhan juga memang ga aku buat bodoh pas berhadapan ma Tiffany^^ keluarga Sehun muncul nanti ada saatnya dan aku juga nunggu saat itu aw

ChanBaekGAY : Ragu kenapa lagi.. itu udah sweet luar dalam lol hamil ko hamil. Tunggu saja^^

D1 : Iya, aku ga tega buat yang sedih2 padahal. Mereka udah bahagia tapi TT

Selenia Oh : Bener! Tapi tar kamu dijewer Hanna hahaha

Raiscrea : Emang adegan itu aku ambil dari bibir Sehun yang laka lol Luhan ganas aku suka

Ramyoon : Tidaklah.. ga ada lagi mereka berantem yang ada saling mencintai aw

HunHanCherry1220 : Hahaha batah2 di grup^^

Chenma : Kai masuknya pemain pembantu yang cameo gitu jadi muncul kalo ada panggilan aja TT maaf ya

Chanbaeqiss : Aku mau tamatin soalnya jadi diusahakan cepet.

Pinkysoft : Tiffany di sini bukan Tiff SNSD ko tapi Tiffany KW, si Nadya. Hunjustforhan hahaha jadi kalo kesel ma Tiffany, serang aja si Nadya lol

Fuckyeahsekaiyeol : Apa nama akunmu? Aku sering ON di FB ih

Trisulistia : Sehun intinya ma aku aja hahaha

Raden willis : Penonton kecewa /tabok authornya

Vietrona chan : Bener.. masalah yang paling bikin gemes itu salah paham lol

Baekbeelu : Aduh kamu tu.. Tiffany di sini emang Tiffany KW! Serang aja si Nadya, kasih kopi sianiun hahaha aku baca FF juga ih tapi emang suka menyembunyikan keberadaan lol

Ohjasmine12 : Ga ada adu domba adanya adu bibir asek asek

Leeeunki : Karena authornya menysum hahaha lol

Aku baca reviewnya pada kira kalau kemunculan Tiffany bakal bawa masalah buat HunHan.. ga dong, Sehun ama Luhan ga bodoh buat terpedaya ucapan Tiffany dan kalian suka kan pasti liat Luhan yang malah gitu ke Tiffany^^ ini sengaja aku munculin buat diselesaikan aja. Naxtnya Yifan dan seterusnya sampai end.

Terimakasih kawan-kawan buat kalian semua yang review^^ terus baca dan dukung FF HunHan yang semakin membahana ini kodenya hohoho dukung karya para author kesayangan kalian dengan cara review dan aku tunggu juga review kalian untuk chap ini^^ untuk follow juga favorit terima kasih. Kita ketemu di next chap^^

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS^^

Terus dukung EXO di MAMA. Vote ya jangan lupa striming juga. See you.. Saranghae.. I love you all^^


	25. Chapter 25

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menutup pintu kamar seusai dia merendam seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan air hangat di bathtub kamar mandi apartemen Sehun, hanya sekedar ingin merileks-kan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal agar sendikit menjadi nyaman. Dia berjalan menuju dapur, membuat secangkir teh hijau lalu menghampiri Sehun yang duduk tenang di sofa ruang tengah. Televisi di depannya menyala tapi terlihat seperti acara di sana tidak menjadi pusat perhatian Sehun, pria itu seperti sedang melamun.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Satu kecupan di pipi menyadarkan Sehun akan kehadiran Luhan. Dia tersenyum samar lalu menyambut Luhan yang mendudukkan diri di atas pangkuannya. "Ya, aku memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Teh yang dipegangnya Luhan letakan di atas meja, karena terlihat jika Sehun ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang serius. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada." Sehun menggeleng sembari mengusap pipi Luhan. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir untuk berhenti menjadi pemegang Mall milikmu."

Luhan menyeringitkan kening. Dia merasa terkejut akan ucapan Sehun tapi lebih dari itu dia justru merasa penasaran sekaligus bingung. "Ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman? Maksudku kau baru berada di puncak sebagai pemimpin Mall itu dan kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku ingin bisa dihormati karena diriku sendiri bukan karena aku anak dari keluarga Edison ataupun karena aku adalah kekasihmu." Sehun mengutarakan apa yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak jauh-jauh hari. Mengingat bagaimana Carey juga Yifan memperlakukan dirinya membuat Sehun merasa terluka dan kehilangan harga dirinya di depan dua pria itu. "Dan aku akan lebih merasa pantas untuk menjadi suamimu jika bisa berdiri dengan sukses tanpa sokongan siapapun."

"Itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya, itu yang aku inginkan."

"Baiklah.. putus kontrak kerja sama kita agar aku bisa mencari penggantimu secepatnya." Luhan tersenyum tipis. Dia sangat menghormati apa yang Sehun rencanakan bahkan dia merasa senang jika memang Sehun memiliki niatan seperti itu, dan tentu dia mendukung penuh.

"Terima kasih atas izinmu nona Luhan." Hidung kecil Luhan, Sehun kecup lalu dia gigit puncaknya dengan gemas. Itu membuat Luhan terkekeh geli dan mereka pun saling tersenyum dengan balas memandang satu sama lain.

"Kau tau kan jika aku akan mendukung apapun yang akan kau lakukan. Jika mungkin kau membutuhkan bantuan aku akan menjadi yang pertama mengulurkan tangan."

"Aku memiliki kekasih yang bisa diandalkan." Bibir Luhan yang begitu dekat dengan jaraknya memudahkan Sehun untuk mencuri satu ciuman, namun saat akan melumat bibir bawah itu bahunya justru didorong mundur secara perlahan. Dengan tatapan tidak mengerti Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Kita belum selesai berbicara. Aku belum tau apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah pemutusan kontrak." Masih menahan bahu Sehun agar tidak kembali mendekat Luhan menjabarkan alasannya menolak ciuman Sehun. Taukan, berawal dari ciuman mungkin mereka bisa melakukan hal lebih dan Luhan hanya ingin menuntaskan obrolan mereka lebih dulu.

"Aku akan kembali menganbil alih Toko milikku yang ada di Mall-mu, membuka restoran sesuai keahlianku dan aku berniat membuka pabrik Mayones di Daegu. Ada pabrik sudah tidak terpakai di sana dan aku berniat membelinya."

"Itu membutuhkan biaya banyak, Sehun. Membuka pabrik tidak seperti membuka toko rumahan."

"Aku mengerti sayang." Sehun menyelipkan juntaian rambut halus Luhan ke belakang telinga. Dia tersenyum karena melihat kekhawatiran Luhan yang mungkin berpikir jika dia akan melakukan tindakan tanpa perhitungan matang. "Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan tanpa kecerobohan. Aku akan mencari orang-orang yang memang ahli pada bidang itu untuk membantuku."

Melihat keyakinan di mata Sehun membuat Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk. "Aku akan menjadi investor di pabrikmu."

Sehun tertawa lalu menggeleng untuk menolak. "Aku sudah memiliki investor yang akan menanamkan modal berjumlah besar di pabrik."

"Siapa?"

"Harry Eddison, siapa lagi? Tapi dia memiliki perhitungan besar. Dia tidak mau jika uangnya kembali hilang dengan sia-sia."

"Itu bagus.. artinya dia sudah bisa menilai caramu bekerja."

"Itu berkat kesempatan yang kau berikan. Aku jadi bisa menunjukan kalau aku bukan lagi pria muda yang urakan."

"Kadang ada kisah, sosok pria yang urakan akan menjadi pria yang terpandang."

Sehun mengangguk setuju walau sedikit tidak menduga kalau Luhan akan berpikiran kisah drama seperti itu. "Jadi, apa obrolan kita sudah selesai?" Tangannya Sehun lingkarkan di pinggang Luhan, tentu dia tidak melupakan ciumannya yang ditolak kekasihnya ini.

"Jangan menatap ingin kepadaku. Itu membuatku tidak bisa menolak." Serangkaian kata itu keluar dengan dengusan kesal tapi percayalah jika Luhan yang lebih dulu mencium bibir Sehun atau bahkan melumat bibir bawah pria itu, dan sebagai penerima Sehun mencoba diam, memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk menjadi pendominasi.

Sehun hanya memainkan jemari panjangnya yang berjalan perlahan, menyusuri pinggang Luhan dengan meninggalkan jejak sensual di setiap jengkal kulit mulus Luhan, sampai terhenti pada bagian paha dalam Luhan. Mulutnya yang digelitik oleh lidah Luhan ia buka, memberi jalan agar Luhan bisa mempermainkan isi mulutnya dengan leluasa.

Lidah kenyal milik Sehun yang ada pada kuasanya Luhan lumat, seperti dia tengah menghabiskan es cream rasa vanilla kesukaannya. Menjilat, menggigit atau hanya sekedar menyedot bibir Sehun, Luhan lakukan karena pria ini pun tidak keberatan dan Luhan justru mendengar deru napas yang mulai memburu dari hidung Sehun, seperti tengah menahan diri dari sebuah godaan besar.

"Apa kau sedang tidak merasa lelah?" Permainan Luhan, Sehun sudahi dengan sedikit menjauhkan diri. Ada benang saliva yang terjuntai dari bibir Luhan dan itu menambah kesan sexy yang sudah sangat tergambar jelas di balik gaun malam Luhan.

"Kau tau, seberapa lelahnya aku, aku tidak akan bisa menolak sentuhanmu, Sehun. Kau terlalu berbahaya jika sudah mencium."

Sehun tertawa dengan suaranya yang sudah sedikit serak. Perkataan Luhan membuatnya merasa tersanjung karena itu menandakan jika dia memiliki gairah seksual yang memuaskan. Luhan atau bahkan wanita lainnya bisa saja memimpikan bersetubuh dengannya walau baru satu kali melihat. "Mau melanjutkan?" Tapi sayang, hanya Luhan yang akan benar-benar mendapatkan kepuasan dari Sehun.

"Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menolak."

"Aku menyukai jawabanmu." Bibir mereka kembali bersatu tapi tidak lagi Luhan yang menjadi dominan. Sejak tadi dia sudah terlalu gemas pada lidah nakal Luhan dan Sehun ingin memberikan pelajaran pada Luhan yang sudah membangkitkan hasrat kelelakiannya. Satu telapak tangannya yang sejak tadi hanya mengelus paha dalam Luhan mulai mencari letak kenikmatan Luhan yang sangat mudah dia temukan. Klitoris yang menjadi pusat Luhan dia tekan dari balik celana dalam, membuat Luhan menggejang hingga membusungkan dada kedepan.

Pegulatan basah dan panas bibir mereka terlepas karena Sehun yang meloloskan gaun malam cantik yang menjadi tidak berarti dari tubuh Luhan. Tangannya melingkar kuat di leher Sehun saat Sehun mendorong sediki tubuh mereka ke depan agar dia tidak terjatuh menyedihkan karena lemas. Bibir terbukanya terus menyenandungkan melodi seks, berupa desahan, erangan ataupun rintihan dengan memuja nama Sehun yang tengah memanjakan area payudaranya. Putting kecoklatannya yang sudah menegang menjadi basah karena saliva Sehun yang tercecer di sana.

Keduanya sudah terperangkap pada hasrat untuk bisa saling memuaskan. Luhan bahkan tidak mampu berucap ketika Sehun memindahkannya untuk duduk di atas meja. Mata rusanya yang sudah berubah menjadi seperti daun layu hanya terus mengamati Sehun, menanti Sehun dengan tidak sabar yang sedang membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Alasan mungkin kenapa setiap wanita mendamba Sehun karena penisnya yang sangat terlihat jantan dan besar. Hanya menebaknya dari luar itu sudah sangat bisa terlihat, dan memang tidak akan sia-sia untuk memuja kegagahan milik Sehun yang kini terpampang bebas di depan mata Luhan. Bagaimana 'itu' berdiri tegak dengan percum yang berada diujungnya membuat lidah semua wanita rela untuk menjilat habis milik Sehun sampai kembali melemas.

Satu langkah Sehun ambil, mendekat kepada Luhan yang duduk tenang seperti anak anjing menanti jatah makanannya tiba. Tersenyum tipis Sehun memegang penisnya dan mendekatkannya pada bibir Luhan, seolah menawarkan apa yang sejak tadi Luhan inginkan. Anjing kelaparan akan memakan makanan yang ditawarkan, begitupula pada Luhan yang tanpa mengelak memasukan penis Sehun kedalam mulut kecilnya.

Gigi susu Luhan terasa bergesekkan dengan kulit penisnya yang sudah memerah ketika mulut itu bergerak maju dan mundur secara teratur. Lidah basah nan hangat milik Luhan pun seperti bara api yang mampu membuat Sehun menggeram ketika ujung penisnya terasa dijilati bagai sebuah lollipop. Sekarang penisnya benar-benar terasa sesak dan ingin meledak. Dia menjauhkan diri sebelum kelimaks.

Luhan tanpa diminta melepaskan celana dalamnya dan berdiri lalu mencium bibir Sehun. Tubuh mereka yang sudah tak berbalut apapun menempel erat, saling menghangatkan ditengah-tengah licinnya kulit mereka yang basah karena peluh. Sehun meremas kedua pantat Luhan, menggoda di sana sampai membuat satu kaki Luhan melingkari pahanya.

Melepaskan tautan bibir mereka Sehun menunduk, memposisikan penisnya untuk berada tepat di bibir vagina Luhan sementara Luhan hanya berpegangan pada bahu Sehun sembari menjilati daun telinga Sehun yang telah memerah terbakar. "Kau ingin kita ada pada posisi berdiri?"

"Apapun."

"Itu akan sulit untuk memuaskanmu sayang." Sehun berbisik dan tak kalah menggigit telinga Luhan. "Women on top bagaimana?"

Tanpa menjawab Luhan mendorong Sehun sampai terduduk di sofa. "Kau mambuatku tidak sabar, Sehun." Dia duduk mengangkang di atas paha Sehun dan tanpa arahanpun Luhan segera memasukan penis Sehun ke dalam vaginanya.

Lengguhan keluar dari bibir Luhan yang menikmati rasa penuh di dalam dirinya. Sehun pun menggeram namun teredam karena dia tengah menghias kulit putih Luhan dengan bercak-bercak merah yang samar. "Bergerak, Lu." Tangan Sehun tepat berada di pinggul Luhan, membantu Luhan yang mulai bergerak memompa penisnya agar menjadi balon yang meledak. Sesekali tangannya meremas payudara Luhan dan mencium Luhan, membuat rasa lelah seakan tak berarti karena sebuah kenikmatan.

Gairah itu semakin membesar terasa bagi Sehun. Luhan pun dapat merasakan jika sudah ada yang bergetar di dalam tubuhnya. Mereka saling melepaskan sentuhan dan terfokus untuk membuat semuanya melebur secara bersamaan, dan saat Luhan menghentak dalam dirinya, cairan milik Sehun pun keluar, menyatu dengan orgasme panasnya.

Napas keduanya saling memburu. Luhan menghentikan gerakannya, membiarkan lahar Sehun merayap pada rahimnya. Kepalanya jatuh pada bahu Sehun dengan lelah dan Sehun pun mengelus punggung telanjangnya diiringi kecupan bertubi-tubi pada pelipis Luhan.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

Bisikan itu membuat Luhan mendecih, tapi sejujurnya dia merasa senang. Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri yang terasa setelah mereka melakukan ini. "Bawa aku ke kamar."

"Kau mau melanjutkan?"

"Terserah."

Sehun tertawa karena jawaban Luhan yang terkesan malas. Tapi Sehun tau jika Luhan akan menyengat seperti lebah jika dia kembali menyentuh walau hanya seujung puttingnya. Menuruti apa yang Luhan mau Sehun pun berdiri, otomatis mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah kembali pada ukuran normal dari vagina dalam Luhan. Dia berjalan, sembari menggendong Luhan, layaknya menggendong balita lima tahun di depan dada. Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar, tanpa peduli pakaian yang berserakan di lantai ataupun jejak seperma di atas sofa berbulu halus itu.

Cukup hati-hati Sehun membaringkan Luhan di kasur dan saat itu barulah dia tau kalau mata Luhan sudah tertutup dengan tenang. Wanita ini tertidur di bahunya dan Sehun tertawa karena hal itu. "Kau lelah tapi masih mau melayaniku." Selimut putih Sehun gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh polos Luhan. "Selamat tidur nona Luhan." Mencium kening Luhan penuh kasih sayang dan dia pun keluar dari kamar untuk membereskan apapun yang mereka tinggalkan di ruang tengah, tak terlewat Sehun pun akan membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Mencari pekerjaan Ryuzha dan Ji Ae rasa lebih sulit daripada mencari Monster Pokemon di dalam sepetak kamar. Sudah mencari kemana-mana tapi tidak ada satupun yang menerima mereka bahkan mereka ditolak saat melamar di sebuah kedai makanan kecil. Semalang itu kehidupan mereka sekarang. Astaga, apa tidak ada yang kasihan?

"Jika seperti ini aku lebih baik kembali ke Jepang."

"Berisik. Jangan mengeluh terus, Ryuzha. Itu akan membuat keberuntungan kita menjauh."

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Ibuku, kenapa?"

Ryuzha hanya bisa mencibir tanpa ucapan ketika memang dia tidak bisa membantah kalimat Ji Ae. Akan menjadi tidak sopan jika menapik perkataan yang dikatakan orang tua. Kedua wanita menyedihkan itu memesan Ice Coffee di salah satu kedai di tepi jalan untuk menghilangkan rasa haus yang bersarang di tenggorokkan mereka. Setelah mendepatkan apa yang mereka beli keduanya mendudukkan diri di kursi kayu yang terletak di bawah naungan payung besar. Minuman dingin itu mereka minum penuh dengan kebosanan, sampai tidak tau jika ada sosok pria yang menghampiri mereka dalam diam.

"Kalian sudah kembali ke Korea?"

Ryuzha dan Ji Ae menoleh bersamaan keasal suara, masih dengan sedotan yang menempel pada belah bibir mereka, namun keduanya langsung tersedak saat melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Pangeranku!"

Pria itu yang tak lain adalah Sehun mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar seruan Ryuzha, namun di detik selanjutnya dia tertawa karena merasa geli pada sebutan Ryuzha. "Pangeran hanya ada untuk menidurkan anak kecil."

"Apa kabar tuan Sehun?"

Perhatian Sehun teralih kepada Ji Ae yang membungkuk. "Aku baik dan aku tidak menyangka bertemu kembali dengan kalian di Korea."

"Kami pulang karena uang yang anda berikan." Ryuzha menyahut, seperti memberitahu secara tidak langsung jika Sehun sudah menolong mereka.

"Aku senang jika itu bisa membantu. Jadi apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Dengan penasaran Sehun menunjuk pada dokumen yang terletak di atas meja bulat, disebelah cup coffee yang Ryuzha dan Ji Ae minum. "Kalian sedang mencari pekerjaan?"

"Ya, kami sedang mencari pekerjaan yang layak tapi ternyata itu tidak mudah." Ji Ae mengangguk, membenarkan dengan memasang wajah raut putusasa.

"Tuhan seperti menghukum kami sekarang."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Kedua wanita di depannya benar-benar terlihat murung. "Aku bisa membantu kalian. Kebetulan aku akan membuka restoran dan aku rasa kalian bisa bekerja di sana."

Mendengar itu seperti mendapatkan satu teguk air kelapa muda di gurun pasir bagi Ryuzha dan Ji Ae. keduanya tersenyum dengan pandangan yang berbinar, tidak lagi terlihat sayu penuh keputusasaan. "Apa itu benar tuan?" Ryuzha bertanya, ingin memastikan jika Sehun tidak berbohong.

"Aku berkata jujur." Sebuah kartu nama Sehun berikan kepada Ryuzha. "Datanglah ke sana dan aku pastikan kalian bisa memulai bekerja secepatnya."

"Ini kabar membahagiakan tuan. Terima kasih." Ji Ae membungkuk begitupula dengan Ryuzha. "Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik agar tidak mengecewakan anda."

"Itu benar."

Sehun mengangguk, mempercayai kalimat dua wanita itu.

"Sehun, kau bersama siapa?"

Perhatian ketiganya teralih pada sosok Luhan yang muncul dengan tatapan bingung terarah kepada Ryuzha juga Ji Ae. Memang Sehun tengah bersama Luhan yang kebetulan sedang ke toilet umun yang terletak tak jauh dari kedai kopi yang Ryuzha dan Ji Ae datangi. Sehun yang menunggu di luar tanpa sengaja melihat dua sosok wanita yang terasa tidak asing untuknya sehingga Sehun mendekat untuk memastikan dan ternyata apa yang menjadi dugaannya tidaklah salah. "Ini Ryuzha dan Ji Ae, mereka akan bekerja di restoranku dan kenalkan dia Luhan, calon istriku." Sehun saling mengenalkan ketiga wanita itu.

Luhan menjabat tangan Ryuzha juga Ji Ae yang hanya terdiam. Mereka sedang mengagumi kecantikan alami dari Luhan dan juga tengah terperangah pada senyum penuh keramahan Luhan. "Dia yang bernama Luhan." Ryuzha berbisik dan Ji Ae mengangguk sebagai reaksi. "Pantas tuan Sehun tidak mau menyentuh kita. Sejengkal kecantikan Luhan pun tidak kita miliki."

Mendengar itu di telinganya Ji Ae pun menyikut perut Ryuzha. "Maaf, kami harus pergi. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda tuan dan senang bisa bertemu anda nona Luhan." Cepat-cepat Ji Ae menyeret Ryuzha yang membungkuk dengan kesusahan. Dia hanya tidak mau jika Ryuzha mengeluarkan komentar tidak pentingnya di depan Luhan.

"Ya ampun pendek, kau ini kenapa si? Datang bulan ya?" Langkah keduanya terhenti saat sudah cukup jauh dari Sehun maupun Luhan.

"Aku hanya menyelamatkan kita dari situasi buruk Ryuzha. Kau ini, bisa tidak jika tidak berkomentar tentang Luhan? Bukan Luhan yang seharusnya dikomentari tapi kau."

"Wanita cantik selalu menarik untuk diberi komentar."

"Itu artinya kita tidak cukup cantik untuk dikomentari, begitu?"

Ryuzha tertawa sembari menganggukkan kepala setuju. "Seujung kuku kecantikan Luhan bahkan tidak kita miliki."

"Menyedihkan."

Mereka menyambung langkah, masih membahas seberapa jauhnya kecantikan Luhan jika dibandingkan dengan mereka sembari tertawa lepas karena tidak bisa dipungkiri jika bayang-bayang akan mendapatkan pekerjaan membuat mood mereka menjadi super baik hari ini.

.

.

Luhan yang baru kembali ke perusahaan, setelah mengunjungi Hyemin, membawa garis senyuman manis yang tak memudar di sepanjang langkah. Chanyeol yang mengikuti dua langkah di belakangnyapun ikut merasa senang karena Hyemin tidak lagi memperlakukan Luhan dengan buruk, wanita itu bahkan menyambut Luhan penuh keramahan.

"Apa yang nona rasakan setelah berhasil berdamai dengan yang tersulit?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah mereka sampai ke dalam ruangan Luhan.

"Lega, Yeol. Tentu saja.. tapi aku pikir ini tidak akan terjadi tanpa bantuan Eunbin."

"Menantu nyonya Hyenim?"

"Ya, dia." Luhan tersenyum, menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya pada sisi meja kerjanya. "Aku rasa dia yang sudah membujuk Hyenim sampai dia mau memaafkanku."

"Tapi anda pun sudah bekerja keras."

"Aku hanya melakukan yang semestinya, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Luhan. Mata bulatnya yang terbuka lebar terus memperhatikan Luhan, mengikuti gerak tubuh Luhan yang sedang memeriksa satu dokumen di tangannya.

"Pemutusan kontrak sudah selesai?"

"Tuan Sehun menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Dokumen itu Luhan letakan kembali ke atas meja. "Baik, kalau begitu kita juga harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat." Tubuhnya ia tegakan, berniat keluar dari ruangannya, namun baru tiga langkah dia ambil Luhan merasakan jika kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening.

"Nona, anda tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bergerak cepat untuk memegangi Luhan saat melihat langkah Luhan terhuyung ke belakang. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol membantu Luhan dan mendudukkan Luhan di sofa agar Luhan merasa lebih nyaman. "Wajah anda terlihat pucat nona." Rasa khawatir menyinggapi Chanyeol saat dia tersadar jika bibir Luhan mengering di balik polesan lipstick berwarna merah muda itu, dan jika ditilik dari dekatpun wajah Luhan tidak sesegar biasanya. "Apa anda sakit?"

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng walau kenyataannya kondisinya memang sedang tidak setabil. Sejak dua hari lalu dia sering didera pusing secara tiba-tiba, tapi itu akan kembali teredam setelah beberapa menit dan Luhan hanya berpikir jika dia sedang mengalami Anemia. "Aku hanya butuh berbaring lima belas menit. Tunda rapatnya dan minta mereka semua menungguku."

Satu bantal sofa Chanyeol letakan di ujung kanan untuk Luhan membaringkan kepalanya. "Apa tidak sebaiknya jika rapatnya dibatalkan. Kau butuh istirahat nona."

"Tidak, Yeol. Pemilihan pemegang Mall harus cepat diputuskan. Mall itu tidak bisa berdiri lama tanpa pengarah."

Chanyeol benci ketidakberdayaannya dalam menghadapi Luhan. Dia hanya bersetatus sebagai asisten, tidak lebih, tidak memiliki wewenang agar Luhan mendengarkan ucapannya, dan saat seperti ini Chanyeol akan merutuk posisi rendahnya karena seberapapun dia mengkhawatirkan Luhan dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantah keputusan Luhan. Rapat nanti akan berlangsung cukup panjang, minimal tiga jam lebih dan dia hanya bisa berharap, Luhan akan baik-baik saja sampai waktunya pulang nanti sore.

.

.

Sehun duduk dengan kaki menyilang penuh keseriusan yang terarah pada salah satu chef dari sepuluh chef yang tengah mempresentasikan menu ciptaan mereka yang nantinya akan Sehun pilih untuk dimasukan ke daftar menu restoran. Tentu Sehun memiliki kriteria sendiri, selain dari segi rasa, cara penyajianpun menjadi penilaian penting bagi Sehun, karena konsep restoran yang diambil adalah elegan dan berkelas, seperti Luhan.

"Baik, akan aku putuskan besok."

Sepuluh koki itu membungkuk kepada Sehun sebelum mereka saling bergantian keluar dari ruangan yang memang ada di dalam restoran sebagai tempat Sehun untuk bekerja. Restoran pilihan Sehun memiliki dua lantai. Dimana di lantai dua para pengunjung bisa menikmati suasana makan outdoor di atas atap yang sudah di-desain semenakjubkan mungkin. Hanya tinggal menyelesaikan beberapa dekor sebelum restoran ini benar-benar bisa beroperasi.

Jarum jam di tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Sehun beranjak dari kursi untuk pulang ke apartemen namun getaran ponselnya mengganggu langkah Sehun, sehingga Sehun berhenti di ambang pintu untuk melihat telpon yang dia dapat. "Chanyeol?" Keningnya berkerut bingung, dia pun merasa sedikit gelisah. Chanyeol tidak pernah menghubunginya jika tidak ada hal yang penting. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan? "Hallo."

" **Bisakah kau menasehati nona Luhan?"**

"Apa maksudmu?"

" **Siang tadi dia mengeluh pusing. Aku memintanya untuk pulang tapi dia menolak dan tetap menghadiri rapat. Sekarang nona Luhan pingsan dan kami sedang membawanya pulang."**

Seperti dugaannya! Dengan cepat Sehun mematikan sambungan telponnya dan segera berlari menuju mobilnya untuk bisa menemui Luhan.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia menolak untuk dipanggilkan dokter." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan singkat saat pria itu baru memasuki kediaman Luhan.

Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol, menuju lantai dua. Dia sangat ingin melihat bagaimana kondisi Luhan. Pegangan pintu berwarna Gold itu Sehun tarik dengan tergesa dan saat semuanya terbuka yang dia lihat adalah Luhan, tengah duduk di tepian ranjang dengan tapak kaki terendam di sebuah wadah. Ada kepulan uap di sana, menandakan jika Luhan sedang menghangatkan diri.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya begitu mengetahui kehadiran Sehun. Bibir pucatnya yang kering tersenyum kecil, menyambut raut kekhawatiran Sehun. "Sena, keringkan kakiku."

Sang maid yang berdiri di samping Luhan mengangguk. Dia mengambil selembar handuk putih, bersiap melakukan apa yang Luhan perintahkan.

"Biar aku saja."

Namun handuk itu beralih tangan menjadi berada di genggaman Sehun. Sena hanya bisa diam lalu keluar dari kamar Luhan setelah mendapat perintah dari sang nona.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan, menaruh kaki kanan Luhan di atas pahanya dan melap sisa air hangat yang membasahi kulit putih Luhan.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku keluar dari ruang rapat dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap." Sangat tenang nada suara Luhan ketika menjawab, seperti dia tidak memusingkan apapun yang terjadi pada kondisi tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan."

"Aku tidak bisa. Secepatnya aku harus menemukan pemegang Mall yang baru."

Kaki kanan Luhan yang sudah mengering Sehun letakan, berpijak pada lantai, lalu berganti melap kaki kiri Luhan. "Apa kau akan melakukan apa yang aku katakan?"

"Apa?"

Sehun mendongak, membuat mata mereka saling bertaut. "Periksakan dirimu ke dokter."

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya, tapi setelah aku tidak bisa mengatasinya. Untuk sekarang aku masih bisa menangani kondisiku."

"Luhan."

"Sehun." Suara tawa mengalun dari bibir Luhan. Dia tau Sehun akan mengeluarkan nasehatnya dan Luhan pun cepat-cepat menarik kakinya dari tangan Sehun, kemudian membaringkan diri di ranjang.

Melihat itu Sehun menghela napas lalu berdiri dan mengamati Luhan yang hanya tersenyum lebar. "Buatlah jadwal untuk bertemu dokter atau kau akan aku seret ke rumah sakit."

"Kau tau aku tidak suka rumah sakit. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau berbaring di sini, di sampingku." Sisi kosong lain di ranjangnya Luhan tepuk. "Memelukmu akan membuatku menjadi lebih baik."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, mengamati Luhan yang menatap penuh permintaan kepada dirinya. Dan siapa yang dapat mengelak dari mata rusa yang terpancar layaknya anak berusia lima tahun tengah memohon, meminta untuk diberikan permen. Dia mengalah karena itu. Sehun menuruti apa yang Luhan mau dan menelan segala nasehat yang sudah siap dia keluarkan. Kali ini Sehun akan membiarkannya tapi jika satu kali lagi Luhan pingsan dia tidak akan membuat perhitungan pada apapun yang wanita ini minta.

Luhan bergeser, merapat kepada Sehun yang menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Hidung kecilnya kini bersemayam pada ceruk leher Sehun dan Luhan tidak membiarkan wangi tubuh Sehun terlewat dari penciumannya. Entah kapan dia akan merasa bosan pada aroma parfum yang berbaur dengan wangi alami Sehun. Bahkan jika mungkin bisa menghirupnya setiap menit Luhan tidak akan pernah merasa puas.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Merindukanmu."

Mendengar jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun mendecih. Itu bukan seperti apa yang dia maksud. "Kondisimu, Lu."

"Aku baik." Luhan sedikit mendongak dan dengan sengaja dia mencium dagu runcing Sehun. "Sehun.." Bergumam pelan di sana tanpa menjauhkan jarak bibirnya.

"Hemm.."

"Cium aku."

Sehun sedikit bergeser agar bisa melihat wajah Luhan dan apa yang menyita perhatiannya adalah tatapan Luhan. Tatapan yang mampu mengikatnya hingga tidak bisa berkutik untuk menghindar ketika bibir pucat itu mulai mendekat. Tak terelak bibir mereka menyatu sempurna dengan lumatan kecil yang dimulai oleh Luhan. Tangan halus itu bahkan mengelus pipi Sehun, seolah menuntun Sehun untuk membalas ciumannya. Dan tak pernah sia-sia dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan karena Sehun akan selalu takluk pada buaian bibir manis Luhan. Dia membalas ciuman itu namun masih menjaga pertahanannya agar tidak terlalu bertindak jauh. Sehun masih ingat akan kondisi Luhan tapi sepertinya itu tidak terjadi kepada Luhan yang sudah membuka tiga kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun.

Jemari lentik dengan kuku berhiasan art itu memilin nipple milik Sehun dan sesekali mengelus kulit dada bidang Sehun. Untuk sesaat Sehun hanya membiarkannya dan masih terfokus pada tautan bibir mereka, namun saat merasakan telapak tangan Luhan yang mulai turun menuju perutnya, Sehun segera menjauh dan menahan gerak tangan Luhan agar terhenti.

Kedua bola mata mereka saling menatap dengan bibir basah penuh saliva. Rasa kecewa tidak bisa tersembunyikan dari pandangan Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas lalu kembali memeluk Luhan. "Tidurlah."

"Kau tidak menginginkanku?"

"Aku tidak pernah tidak menginginkanmu, tapi aku tidak akan menyentuhmu jika kau dalam keadaan seperti ini." Sehalus mungkin Sehun menjawab agar Luhan tidak merasa telah ditolak. "Istirahatlah dulu dan kau bisa mendapatkanku lain kali."

Luhan mendecak geli dan Sehun pun terkekeh kecil. Keduanya saling merapatkan diri dan Luhan mulai menutup mata dia tengah hangat peluk dari kekasihnya.

.

.

"Tuan."

Sehun menatap bingung kepada Dongshil yang muncul di depannya saat dia sedang berada di Toko property-nya yang dulu. Setatusnya di Mall ini sudah bukan lagi sebagai pemegang dan Sehun hanya sedang mencek toko-nya yang selama ini diurus orang kepercayaan Harry. "Ada apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku tau anda bukan lagi atasan saya tapi masih ada tugas yang harus saya laporkan kepada anda."

"Tugas?" Sehun mengulang dengan bingung. Seingatnya dia sudah mengurus semuanya sampai kelar dan tidak ada tugas apapun yang dia tinggalkan kepada Dongshil. "Apa?"

"Ini tentang tuan Wu Yifan."

Ah.. terkecuali satu hal ini. Sehun melupakannya jika dia sempat meminta Dongshil untuk mencari tau keberadaan Yifan.

"Selama ini dia berada di Paris dan dia beru kembali ke Korea semalam. Itu laporan yang saya dapatkan." Dongshil menjelaskan apa yang harus dia sampaikan. "Saya permisi tuan." Membungkuk singkat lalu berbalik untuk pergi.

"Tunggu." Sehun mencegat langkah Dongshil. "Kau selalu melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku?"

"Hah?" Dongshil ternganga dengan tidak mengerti namun Sehun hanya tersenyum penuh minat kepada dirinya.

Tentu bukan dalam tanda kutip. Sehun hanya merasa tertarik untuk merekrut Dongshil sebagai asistennya. Seperti Chanyeol mungkin. Dia hanya sudah terlalu merasa nyaman pada kegesitan Dongshil.

.

.

Pintu di depannya Sehun cermati dalam diam. Sekarang dia berada di apartemen yang Dongshil sebutkan adalah kamar Yifan. Seandainya tidak mengingat jika dia sudah berjanji kepada Luhan untuk menemui Yifan mungkin lebih baik Sehun menghabiskan separuh waktunya untuk mengurus restoran, tapi memang situasi tegang seperti ini tidak boleh berlarut-larut, bagaimanapun dia harus berbicara dengan Yifan, terlebih Luhan pun sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi pria ini.

Bel yang terletak di samping pintu Sehun tekan beberapa kali, sampai terdengar suara dari Inter-com yang berada di bawah bel itu, menanyakan 'siapakah yang ada di luar. "Bisa kita berbicara?" Tau jika suara itu adalah milik Yifan, Sehun menyahut setenang mungkin. Dia tidak datang untuk sebuah kekacauan dan semoga Yifan pun tidak akan menghadiahi pukulan ketika membuka pintu.

Tapi selang setelah itupun pintu tidak kunjung terbuka untuknya. Yah, Sehun sudah menduga kalau Yifan tidak akan memiliki minat untuk bertemu dengan dirinya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi sia-sia. Sehun berbalik, bersiap pergi. Beberapa langkah dia pijak namun bunyi khas dari pintu yang terbuka menyapa telinganya, membuat Sehun kembali berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan Yifan yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Keduanya saling menatap. Masih ada sorot tajam dari mata Yifan tapi Sehun cukup merasa lega karena Yifan tidak melayangkan tinju seperti yang dibayangkannya. Pria itu justru masuk ke dalam tanpa menutup pintu, seolah mengizinkan Sehun untuk masuk walau tidak mengucapkannya.

.

.

Satu kaleng beer dingin Yifan ambil dari dalam kulkas dan menyerahkannya kepada Sehun yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Itu hanya sebagai bentuk kesopanan karena sejujurnya Yifan tidak merasa tertarik dengan alasan apapun yang membawa Sehun datang ke apartemennya.

Sedikit canggung Sehun rasakan karena Yifan tidak mengatakan kalimat apapun. Pria itu bahkan berdiri menghadap jendela, membelakangi dirinya seperti dia tidak berada di sana. Satu tarikan napas Sehun keluarkan. Kaleng beer itu ia letakan di meja lalu menghampiri Yifan, ikut menatap pada gambaran Seoul dari atas sana. "Dua pria terjebak pada suasana seperti ini membuatku merasa aneh." Kalimat itu keluar, mengisi kesenyapan apartemen Yifan. "Aku datang untuk berbicara denganmu."

Tapi sepertinya Yifan masih betah untuk bertahan dalam diam.

"Luhan. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku pikir kau tidak akan sepengecut itu untuk menutupi keberadaanmu dari Luhan." Sehun melanjutkan, namun masih tak ada jawaban yang dia dengar. "Kau mencintai Luhan, begitupun aku yang juga mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak bisa memilih satu diantara kita berdua untuk dijauhi. Dia sama menyayangimu dan aku hanya meminta padamu untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir."

Decihan kecil adalah apa yang keluar dari bibir Yifan sebagai tanggapan untuk semua perkataan Sehun. Semua itu terdengar lucu dan menjijikan secara bersamaan. Apa Sehun sedang memamerkan rasa simpati kepadanya? Ah, seharusnya Sehun mengetahui semuanya dan menelan simpati itu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Jika Luhan bisa memilih, seharusnya dia memilihmu untuk dijauhi."

"Aku datang bukan untuk kembali berkelahi denganmu, Yifan." Sehun menahan emosi sesuai janjinya kepada Luhan. Dia tidak akan terpancing pada semua ucapan Yifan. "Aku datang kemari untuk meminta maaf. Aku mengakui jika mungkin kehadiranku membuat hubungan kalian merenggang, tapi aku tidak mungkin melepaskan Luhan untukmu."

Sehun mengucapkannya penuh dengan kesungguhan, namun Yifan justru terkekeh dan menatap lucu kepada Sehun, seperti Sehun kini tengah bertingkah konyol. "Itu karena kau tidak mengehatui kenyataannya. Seharusnya kau melangkah mundur dengan hati-hati." Tersenyum miring Yifan menarik laci di meja kecil yang berada di sampingnya lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop kusam kepada Sehun yang menyeringit bingung. "Luhan membuang surat dari mendiang ayahnya, tapi aku mengambilnya dan menyimpan surat itu."

"Untuk apa kau memberikannya kepadaku?" Bukan tidak ingin menerimanya hanya saja Sehun tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Yifan.

"Agar kau tau seberapa berartinya seorang ayah bagi Luhan."

"Aku mengetahuinya dan kau tidak perlu berbasa-basi tentang itu."

"Tapi kenyataannya kau tidak mengetahui apapun." Ada ketajaman dalam nada suara Yifan, seperti ingin mengintimidasi Sehun. "Kau tidak tau kapan dan kenapa ayah Luhan meninggal."

"Aku bilang jangan berbasa-basi Wu Yifan!" Sehun terlalu kesal pada Yifan yang berbelit-beli. Tangannya bahkan mengepal, meremas amplop kusam itu menjadi sebuah gumpalan.

Melihat Sehun yang tengah menahan emosi membuat Yifan tersenyum puas. Pria ini harus mengetahui semuanya dan menjilat kembali cintanya kepada Luhan. "Malam setelah kau membawanya ke rumahmu. Seharusnya kau mengejarnya dan tidak terjebak pada wanita bernama Tiffany. Setidaknya itu adalah apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan kehidupan Luhan."

"Kau mengetahui hal itu?" Sehun sedikit terperangah pada ucapan Yifan. Dia tidak menduga jika Yifan tau sejauh itu.

"Tidak ada yang Luhan tutupi dariku. Dia menceritakan semua yang kau lakukan kepadanya dan seharusnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatmu merasa malu muncul di depan Luhan, tapi kau seperti tidak memiliki rasa malu untuk dirimu sendiri." Sekilas Yifan menunjukan tatapan bencinya kepada Sehun namun dia kembali berpaling ke depan karena mungkin dia bisa saja membunuh Sehun saat ini. "Setelah kau melukainya dengan bercumbu bersama wanita itu, dia kembali ke apartemen dan menemukan Ken di sana yang ingin kembali memperkosanya, seandainya dia tidak berhasil meloloskan diri. Wanita yang kau permainkan itu menangisi apa yang sudah kau dan Ken lakukan kepadanya, dan di tengah-tengah keputusasaannya Luhan justru harus menerima kenyataan pahit lainnya, kalau ayahnya meninggal, tertabrak mobil saat dia sedang memohon untuk diizinkan kembali ke Korea. Semuanya terjadi secara beruntun dan bersamaan. Luhan pun mengetahui persekongkolan bejatmu dengan Ken malam itu, dan semua luka itu yang membuat kepribadiannya berubah. Dia cendrung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tapi semua itu berawal darimu, kan?"

Sangat terlihat jika Yifan menyalahkan Sehun atas semua kejadian itu, dan kini seperti ada tali kasat mata yang mulai terasa mengikat tenggorokannya sampai membuat Sehun merasa sulit untuk bernapas. Semua yang Yifan ucapkan seperti berhasil merenggut habis suaranya, menjadikannya bisu dan hanya mampu terdiam dengan mata memerah yang dilinangi genangan tipis. Dia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang Yifan katakan, tapi dia jelas masih mengingat jika Luhan kembali ke Korea tepat keesokan harinya, dan tak lama setelahnya, terdengar kabar jika ayah Luhan meninggal dunia. Jadi, apakah memang kalau dia adalah penyebab dari seluruh kesedihan Luhan? Tidak hanya dalam hubungan penuh kepalsuan mereka dulu, tapi dia juga telah membuat ayah Luhan meninggal dunia.

"Seperti apa yang aku katakan. Seharusnya kau melangkah mundur dengan hati-hati, dan belum terlambat untuk mulai mengambil satu langkahmu sekarang." Yifan menepuk bahu Sehun dua kali dengan senyuman tipis. Dia sangat ingin menertawakan wajah keputusasaan pria di depannya. "Dari seluruh pria yang ada di dunia ini kau adalah satu-satunya pria yang tidak akan pernah pantas untuk memiliki Luhan."

Satu tetes air mata tumpah, membasahi pipi kanan Sehun. Jari-jari kokoh yang biasa menggambarkan seberapa kuatnya dia kini bergetar, seolah memberitahu kerapuhan jiwanya sekarang. Menerima kenyataan seperti ini cukup membuat hatinya terguncang, Sehun bahkan merasa ingin memukul habis dirinya sendiri. Namun dibalik itu semua dia masih menyadari jika dia memiliki cinta untuk Luhan dan sebuah tekad untuk membahagiakan Luhan. Ini hanya persoalan waktu untuknya bisa menerima, jika dia adalah pemantik api penderitaan bagi Luhan, dan Sehun yakin dia akan bisa melewatinya karena lebih tidak mungkin baginya untuk hidup tanpa Luhan. "Apa yang kau beritahukan tidak membuatku ingin melangkah mundur." Karena itu, seulas senyum samar Sehun tunjukan, menutupi kesedihan penuh penyesalannya. "Itu justru membuatku semakin mencintai Luhan dan ingin terus bersamanya. Bukan karena sebuah rasa bersalah, penyesalan ataupun tebusan dosaku kepadanya, tapi karena aku memang mencintainya, ingin membahagiakannya dan menjaganya. Mungkin yang kau katakan benar, jika aku tidak pantas memiliki Luhan, tapi kau melupakan jika aku adalah pria yang dicintainya." Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya Sehun berjalan untuk keluar dari apartemen Yifan.

Meninggalkan Yifan yang tersenyum getir pada kekalahan kesekiannya dari Sehun. Benar, yang Sehun katakan benar. Seberapa dia mencoba, melakukan segala cara untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai miliknya kenyataannya wanita itu hanya mencintai Sehun dan tetap selamanya akan seperti itu. Tangannya tidak akan mampu menjangkau Luhan dan hanya akan mendapat bau amis darah kalaupun dia membunuh Sehun. Di sini bukan Sehun yang harus mengambil langkah mundur dengan hati-hati, melainkan dirinya yang harus mundur dengan langkah hati-hati atau bahkan diam-diam.

.

.

 **Hai anak ayah..**

 **Ayah tidak tau kapan kau akan membaca surat ini, tapi ayah harap tidak dalam waktu cepat. Ayah masih ingin melihatmu tumbuh menjadi putri cantik yang anggun, mandiri dan bertanggung jawab. Tapi seandainya ayah tidak bisa mencapai saat itu, kau tetap harus menjalani hidupmu dengan kuat. Jika ayah meninggal bukan berarti kau tidak memiliki siapapun, kau masih memiliki dirimu sendiri yang harus kau jaga, dan ada pria bernama Wu Yifan yang akan menemanimu. Dia adalah seseorang kepercayaan ayah, kau bisa belajar banyak dengannya untuk mengembangkan perusahaan. Buat ayahmu ini bangga seperti apa yang kau janjikan. Walau ayah tidak berada di sampingmu untuk menyaksikan itu semua tapi ayah hidup di hatimu untuk merasakan itu semua. Ayah sangat menyayangimu, Luhan. Hiduplah dengan baik dan bahagia..**

Selembar surat berisikan tulisan tangan dari mendiang ayah Luhan, Sehun genggam erat penuh rasa kesedihan. Dia duduk tak berdaya, menyandar pada kaki ranjang sembari menyesali dosanya yang lain. Walau mungkin Luhan sudah memaafkan semua ini, tapi tetap rasa bersalah seakan mengganjal hatinya dan menyiksa dirinya. Dia tidak hanya melukai Luhan tapi juga menyebabkan wanita itu kehilangan ayahnya.. Seandainya dia mengejar Luhan saat malam itu mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi seburuk ini bagi Luhan. Sekarang Sehun tidak tau bagaimana caranya dia bisa menatap Luhan nanti.

.

.

Tidak terlalu pagi saat mata merah Sehun terbuka dari tidurnya yang tidaklah cukup nyenyak. Rasa sesak di hati bahkan masih tertinggal walau hari sudah berganti tanggal. Dirinya terlihat lesu, seperti tidak memiliki gairah untuk mengerjakan apapun hari ini, tapi Sehun masih ingat dengan semua kewajibannya di restoran yang tidak bisa ditinggal, terlebih hari ini adalah hari pertama restorannya akan dibuka.

" **Sehun, kenapa aku susah sekali menemuimu?"**

" **Apa jarimu terpotong? Aku menunggu kau membalas pesanku."**

" **Ponselmu kenapa tidak aktif?"**

" **Kekasihku tidak sedang ditelan monsterkan?"**

" **Aku membencimu."**

" **Kau mengganti password pintu apartemen?"**

Itu adalah sederet Voice note yang Sehun dapat dari Luhan ketika menghidupkan ponselnya yang sudah enam hari ini tidak tersentuh. Sangat tergambar dari nada suaranya jika wanita itu merasa kebingungan, kesal atau bahkan mungkin mengutuk dirinya yang memang enam hari ini menghilangkan diri dari hadapan Luhan. Berbagai pesan singkat yang menyusul masukpun hanya Sehun baca, karena dia seperti tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menulis sesuatu sebagai balasan untuk semua pertanyaan Luhan.

Tidak.. dia sedang tidak menghindari Luhan, Sehun hanya sedang menyesuaikan dirinya dengan semua hal yang sudah diketahuinya. Dan untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin bertemu Luhan terlebih dulu, setidaknya sampai dia siap untuk kembali bertatap mata dengan wanita itu.

.

.

Memakai apron putih yang terikat di pinggangnya membuat Sehun terlihat bagai seorang koki professional. Wajah tampannya yang begitu menawan semakin berkarisma saat dia tengah berkutat serius dengan alat-alat masak dan berbagai bumbu yang tertata rapi di sebuah rak besi. Suara keributan yang dihasilkan oleh peralatan dabur itu menggambarkan betapa sibuknya orang-orang berseragam hitam dengan topi tinggi di sana. Walaupun ini adalah hari pertama tapi pengunjung restoran Sehun tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit karena dia sudah melakukan promosi secara aktif melalui media sosial dan itu cukup banyak memikat orang untuk berdatangan. Dan sebagai pemilik Sehun ingin memastikan jika semuanya sesuai seperti yang diharapkan, hingga dia rela terjun secara langsung, berbaur dengan para koki.

"Tuan Sehun." Pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan tempat penyajian terbuka karena kemunculan Ji Ae. Sehun menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Nona Luhan datang dan berada di depan sekarang." Dan seperti mengerti Ji Ae pun memberitahukan alasan kedatangannya ke sana.

Beberapa detik Sehun terdiam lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Kedatangannya bersama Chanyeol kemari karena ingin memberi selamat tapi lebih dari itu Luhan ingin menemui Sehun yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak dia jumpai. Ada rasa rindu yang menyelinap di hatinya setiap malam hingga Luhan memutuskan ke sini karena saat dia mengunjungi apartemen Sehun, dia tetap tidak bisa menemui pria itu. Sebenarnya ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti Luhan tentang Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya, tapi dia tidak ingin berburuk sangka dan mencoba mengisi itu dengan kemungkinan lainnya.

"Selamat siang tuan Sehun."

Suara Chanyeol membuat Luhan tersadar akan keberadaan Sehun. Dia dengan cepat berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan akhirnya dia bisa menemui pria yang dirindukannya. Walau ada kekesalan yang ingin dia lampiaskan kepada Sehun tapi Luhan tidak bisa menghalau rasa rindunya yang besar, hingga tanpa perhitungan apapun dia memeluk tubuh tegap Sehun dan menumpahkan semuanya di sana. "Apa yang salah denganmu, Sehun?"

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Sehun meredam seluruh perasaannya yang bercampur ketika mendengar nada sedih dari ucapan Luhan. Dia pun sangat, amat merindukan dan ingin menemui Luhan. Itu adalah kejujuran dari perasaannya tapi dia seperti tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk menjumpai Luhan. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus restoran."

"Tapi kau tidak biasa seperti ini. Kau selalu meluangkan waktu untukku walau sedikit, tapi sekarang ponselmu bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Ponselku terjatuh dan rusak." Suaranya mulai tercekat untuk mengluarkan semua kebohongan sebagai alasan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Pelukan itu semakin terasa mengerat, seperti semakin menjerat dirinya agar tidak terlepas. Sehun tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, semakin dekat Luhan dengannya itu membuatnya semakin merasa sesak. Tatapan Sehun berubah nanar, tangannya terangkat untuk balas memeluk Luhan, memeluk wanita yang dilukainya berkali-kali, namun menyadari hal itu membuat Sehun urung melakukannya dan tangannya hanya kembali berada di sisi tubuhnya dengan jari yang terkepal erat.

Luhan mungkin tidak menyadari keanehan dari Sehun saat ini karena dia hanya terus menenggelamkan diri di dalam pelukan Sehun, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Dia melihat tatapan penuh gurat kesedihan Sehun, dia melihat kepalan tangan Sehun yang begetar kecil seperti menahan sebuah gejolak emosi kesedihan. Dia melihat semua itu dan Chanyeol mengerti jika ada yang terjadi kepada Sehun.

.

.

Ditemani Sehun, Luhan menyantap makan siangnya di restoran milik Sehun. Dengan senang suapan demi suapan masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan walau Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya terlihat tidak memiliki minat sama sekali dengan makanan yang terhidang di atas meja.

"Kau terlihat bisa kembali makan dengan baik nona." Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi lain, tepat berhadapan dengan Luhan membuka suara diiringi senyuman lebar. "Aku senang kau tidak lagi memuntahkan makananmu."

Mendengar itu gerak tangan Sehun yang tengah memegang garpunya terhenti. Dia menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan ketidak tahuan. Apa ada yang terjadi pada Luhan saat dia tidak menghubungi wanita itu? "Apa maksudmu, Yeol? Apa ada yang terjadi."

"Tidak ada. Aku baik." Luhan menyela, tidak mengizinkan Chanyeol mengatakan apapun. "Aku hanya kehilangan napsu makanku karena merindukanmu tapi aku sudah mendapatkannya kembali setelah melihatmu."

Penjelasan Luhan tidak Sehun tanggapi sama sekali karena dia tau itu bukan jawaban yang sesungguhnya. Dia hanya terus memandang Chanyeol yang kini juga balik menatap dirinya.

"Jika Baekhyun sakit aku akan berada di sampingnya." Sedikit sindiran Chanyeol layangkan. Entah kenapa sikap Sehun yang menghilang membuat Chanyeol berang, terlebih saat melihat sikap Sehun beberapa menit lalu membuatnya semakin berburuk sangka pada sebuah hal. "Akhir-akhir ini nona Luhan tidak dalam kondisi baik. Dia sering mengalami pusing, muntah dan sakit pada perutnya. Tentu kau tidak tau tentang hal ini karena kau sama sekali tidak menghubunginya." Sehun tidak tau seberapa Luhan terus memikirkan pria itu setiap menit di tengah-tengah kondisinya yang lemah, dan Chanyeol seakan ingin memukul wajah pria ini sekarang juga yang sudah dianggapnya tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Kau ini kenapa, Yeol? Tentu saja Sehun mengetahuinya. Dia hanya sedang sibuk dan-" Kalimat pembelaan Luhan untuk Sehun terputus saat pria itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau mau kemana, Sehun?" Dengan pandangan sedih Luhan menatap Sehun, meminta Sehun untuk tetap tinggal.

"Ada hal yang harus aku urus."

"Sehun."

"Luhan!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan saat wanita itu akan mengejar Sehun yang pergi.

"Kau ini kenapa, Yeol?" Dengan tatapan sedih dan tidak mengerti Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pria tinggi itu. "Apa harus kau mengatakan itu semua? Aku bisa mengatakannya kepada Sehun, tapi kau membuatnya berpikir jika dia bukan pria yang baik untukku."

"Untuk apa kau melindung harga dirinya dengan membelanya? Dia memang bukan pria yang baik untukmu. Kau lihat? Dia pergi setelah aku mengatakan semuanya."

Tidak mau mendengarkan apapun lagi Luhan segera pergi, berjalan tergesa menuju arah kemana Sehun menghilang. Dia menutup telinga pada teriakan Chanyeol yang terus memanggil namanya.

.

.

Luhan menyusul Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan pria itu setelah beberapa kali bertanya pada para pelayan. Dengan langkah perlahan Luhan mendekati Sehun yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. "Sehun." Suaranya begetar penuh ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan hal buruk terjadi pada hubungan mereka. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol." Sedikit membujuk Luhan memberi sebuah pelukan. Tangannya melingkari perut Sehun dengan pipi berada di punggung tegap pria itu. "Jangan khawatirkan apapun. Aku mengerti jika kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."

Sehun melepaskan tautan tangan Luhan diperutnya, dia berbalik menghadap Luhan dan kedua matanya menangkap jelas tatapan kesedihan di bola mata kecil milik wanitanya. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan lagi kali ini, Sehun? Kenapa kau kembali membuatnya merasa sedih. "Kenapa kau harus bertemu pria sepertiku, Luhan?" Terasa perih untuk mengatakan itu, tapi jika ada pilihan yang mungkin Tuhan tawarkan, Sehun ingin meminta agar pertemuan mereka tidak pernah terjadi. "Aku bukan pria baik untukmu."

"Kau pria terbaik untukku."

"Kau tidak memahami situasiku."

"Karena kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku." Luhan mengelak seluruh perkataan Sehun. "Aku mohon jangan seperti ini, Sehun." Tangannya terangkat, mengelus pipi Sehun. Seberapapun Sehun mencoba menutupi semuanya tapi Luhan tau jika ada yang tengah mengganggu dirinya. "Kau adalah pria yang aku cintai dan itu sudah cukup membuatmu menjadi pria terbaik untukku. Aku hanya memilikimu sekarang, jangan lagi menghindariku seperti beberapa hari lalu."

Matanya yang terasa memanas terpejam ketika kata itu terucap. Ya, Luhan hanya memiliki dirinya dan bagaimana bisa dia menghilangkan diri dari pandangan wanita ini? Jangan bertindak bodoh yang bisa kembali membuat luka di hati Luhan hanya karena masa lalu. Kau harus berada di sampingnya karena dia membutuhkanmu. "Maafkan aku." Tangan yang masih berada di pipinya Sehun genggam dan dia cium.

Luhan tersenyum disela airmatanya yang juga menetes. Dia merasa lega karena apapun yang mengusik Sehun beberapa hari lalu tidak akan lagi membuat pria ini bersembunyi dari dirinya. Biar dia tanyakan tentang hal itu lain kali, karena saat ini Luhan hanya ingin mengeluarkan sisa kerinduannya kepada Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu dan membutuhkanmu."

Tidak mengelak ketika Luhan mendekatkan diri, Sehun justru meraih tengkuk Luhan dan lebih dulu menyatukan belah bibir mereka. Keduanya saling balas melumat dengan lembut, diiringi senyuman tipis yang terselip di sana. Dengan mata terbuka dan saling memandang mereka menumpahkan kerinduan, sebelum akhirnya terpejam untuk lebih dalam merasakan bibir yang masing-masing mereka inginkan.

Ciuman itu terasa semakin manis dan menyenangkan. Keduanya menikmati panyatuan kecil yang terjalin atas dasar cinta itu, namun segalanya berakhir ketika Luhan memundurkan langkahnya dengan raut wajah menahan kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa, Luhan?" Sehun berubah menjadi panik saat melihat Luhan merunduk sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Sehun.."

Dengan cepat dia merangkul Luhan saat wanita itu hampir terjatuh dari tumpuan kakinya.

"Perutku sakit."

"Chanyeol!" Tak terkendali, Sehun berteriak layaknya orang gila. Dia tidak tau apa yang menimpa Luhan tapi melihat Luhan yang benar-benar kesakitan mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat karena khawatir. "Kita akan ke rumah sakit." Tubuh ringan Luhan, Sehun angkat dan dia segera keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke rumah sakit, karena tempat restoran milik Sehun cukup setrategis untuk menjangkau lokasi-lokasi penting disekitarnya, dan Sehun amat mensyukuri hal itu. Luhan yang masih mengerang kekasihan segera di bawa ke ruang Emergency, dimana sudah ada perawat dan dokter yang bisa langsung menanganinya. Chanyeol yang memang bersama mereka tak kalah gelisah saat harus menunggu di luar bersama Sehun yang duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada Luhan?"

"Kau baru menanyakan itu? Kau kemana beberapa hari lalu? Dia sudah sering seperti itu tapi menolak untuk diperiksa karena selalu memikirkanmu."

Sehun terdiam saat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyudutkan posisinya. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir, tapi aku memang bersalah." Namun Sehun tidak mengelak karena dia memang sudah melepas tanggung jawabnya kepada Luhan beberapa hari lalu. "Tidak akan aku ulangi kedua kalinya."

Chanyeol menghela napas, meredam kekesalannya kepada Sehun. "Aku tidak tau Luhan kenapa karena dia belum pernah diperiksa. Berdoalah ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

"Apa di sini ada keluarga dari nona Luhan?"

"Aku." Sehun segera berdiri saat seorang suster muncul dari ruangan Emergency.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku tuan. Dokter ingin bertemu anda."

Sehun mengangguk, menatap Chanyeol sekilas lalu mengikuti kemana suster itu akan membawanya.

.

.

"Aku Park Soora, dokter yang menangani nona Luhan."

Sehun membalas jabatan seorang dokter wanita yang masih terlihat muda dan cukup cantik, sebelum dia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi kulit berbentuk setengah lingkaran di sebrang kursi lainnya yang Soora duduki. Penuh ketegangan Sehun menatap Soora, ini bahkan terasa mencekam sampai mempu membuat lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar bertanya. Tapi Sehun harap Soora mengerti dengan tatapannya yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Ada dua kabar untukmu tuan Sehun."

"Kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

Soora lebih dulu menghela napas, dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Nona Luhan hamil, tapi dia memiliki kelainan rahim yang disebut Septate Uterus."

Selalu ada kabar buruk yang mengikuti kabar bahagia dan Sehun tidak tau harus bagaimana merespon dua kabar itu yang datang secara bersamaan. Dia bahagia, amat senang saat mendengar Luhan mengandung dan dia akan memiliki anak dari wanita itu, tapi disatu sisi lain dia tidak mampu menutupi kesedihan karena kondisi Luhan yang dia tau itu akan cukup menyulitkan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Hallo.. aku up bawa chap 25 yang panjangnya sepanjang jalan kenangan ayah dan bunda jadi semoga mata kalian baik-baik aja setelah baca ini. Yang penasaran sama preview kemarin itu udah aku buka, jadi silakan pukul aku karena sebenarnya yang jahat di sini itu bukan mereka tapi aku hohoho Yifan juga udah aku munculin sesuai porsinya. Ini mendekati END, jadi tolong doain biar cepet-cepet bisa aku kelarin.

Buat NCnya tolong jangan protes ya, itu udah aku tulis semampunya. Kalo masih kurang HOT itu karena aku masih polos, garis bawahi MASIH POLOS jadi ga ahli nulis NC, buat ini juga dilarang protes hahaha

Kalian mungkin udah lupa ya, tapi surat yang dikasih Yifan ke Sehun itu surat yang sama ma yang dulu Luhan baca setelah ayah dia meninggal. Surat itu juga aku tulis sebagai 'Kertas kusam' kalo ga salah di chap pas Yifan mabuk tapi kalian ga pada ngeh lol

Lightflower22 : aku suka dikisseuu. Ni civok aja bibirku semaunya hahaha

Raiscreaa : Hahaha diblur, kaya tukang bakso yang pake borak ya

Baekbeelu : awas basah, jangan pipis baca chap ini.

Ohryuhhs : ya elah, ganti akun lg.. aku udah pendek jangan gitu, ga boleh.

Trisulistia : Aw makasih buat pujian ke Choi Ji Ae sama Ryuzhanya hahaha

DBSJYJ : Ga boleh souzon, papih ipan baik orangnya hahaha

Fukcyeahsekaiyeol : Ok, nanti aku cek.

Ohmazy : lagi ga butuh cameo, tar kapan2 ya. Di FF lain mungkin

Hunhancherry1220 : najong hahaha

Ink794 : Itu karena aku jodoh kali ma mas Sehun jadi kebetulannya pas banget. Aku kasih dia nama William di sini eh tau2 nongol Willis.

Hunhanslays : Najong kedondon..

Arifahohse : Percaya ga? Berkat reviewmu yang simple ini kamu dikenal dan diinget banyak author hahaha Next

BANGTANEEXO6104 : hoooo Aku biasa mangkal ma Nadya.

Ohfelu : Aku manjakan kalian lagi dengan NC diawal.

kimaSL : Ah, makasih ya

kimmuth : Nah itu.. penyakitku itu ga bisa bikin Happy ending.

Apalah arti sebuah nama : Hoohhh. Tu aku ketemuin ma Sehun juga Luhan.

Joon park : ga tau, yang lain pada malas review kali atau udah bosan jadi ga mau baca lol

Sanmay88 : Kamu pikun. Mereka yang penah Sehun kasih uang di London, yang tadinya mau diena ena ma Sehun tapi ga jadi.

Ziarll : masih lanjut tapi ini udah mencapai target chap. Doain selesai cepet ya

Anggrek hitam : Ga konflik ko

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan, Typo atau hal hal lainnya yang mungkin ada di FF ini. Berhubung FF ini sudah sangat mendekati END aku mau minta doanya supaya bisa selesai dengan cepat. Dan terima kasih untuk semua review kalian, dukungan, follow, juga favorit. Aku tunggu review untuk chapter terpanjang ini. Pokoknya makasih buat kalian semua^^

Sama mau ingetin, curi colongan. Vote EXO di semua ajang penghargaan, juga tolong VOTE My Husband yang nyebelinnya ga ketulungan 'Zhang Yixing' di SBSPOPASIA. Aku pengen dia bisa dapat award itu. semoga kalian mau bantu vote dia walau dia bukan bias kalian.

Cukup itu doang, kita ketemu di Next chap ya. Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS.

SAYANGI SELALU AYAH DAN BUNDA. SEE YOU, SARANGHAE..


	26. Chapter 26

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Kelainan rahim yang nona Luhan miliki bisa mengakibatkan dia mudah mengalami keguguran. Itulah kenapa dia sering mengalami kontraksi dini di awal kandungan seperti sakit perut yang nona Luhan alamai, dan kelainan ini cendrung membuat wanita sulit untuk mengandung. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan emas yang Tuhan berikan untuk bisa mendapatkan keturunannya sendiri, karena jika kandungan nona Luhan mengalami keguguran bisa saja dia tidak akan lagi hamil seperti sekrang. Kau harus sangat menjaganya karena kandungannya sudah dalam kondisi sangat lemah. Kita terlambat mengetahuinya hingga tidak bisa mencegah hal ini di minggu pertama kandungan."**

Sekelebat penjelasan Soorin menyelinap di benak Sehun, seperti sebuah alarm yang diatur otaknya untuk dapat selalu mengingat itu semua. Kondisi Luhan dan anaknya tidak baik sekarang, terlebih anaknya kini berada dalam keadaan yang hanya bisa diselamatkan Tuhan. Di dalam hati dia berdoa, mengharap belas kasih kecil dari besarnya kekuasaan Tuhan untuk bisa membuat anaknya yang mungkin masih berbentuk segumpal darah bertahan di dalam sana. Tumbuh dengan baik sampai saatnya lahir nanti.

Jari-jari putih Luhan yang terkulai lemas Sehun genggam. Punggung tangan kekasihnya yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dia cium dengan berbagai perasaan yang bersarang di dalam hatinya. Semua rasa itu tidak terungkapkan, namun semua itu cukup mampu mengukir gurat sendu di wajah tampan Sehun dan meredupkan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya dia rasakan sebagai calon ayah dari anak yang dinantikannya.

Pergerakan kecil Sehun rasakan dalam genggamannya. Jari-jari Luhan yang terbalut hangatnya telapak tangan Sehun bergerak, mengiringi terbukanya mata rusa yang sudah lebih dari satu jam terpejam. Tidak ada kata yang keluar saat pandangannya yang masih mengabur menangkap suasana asing disekitarnya, karena hanya dari mencium wangi yang ada Luhan sudah dapat mengerti jika kini dia ada di dalam rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana perutmu? Sudah lebih baik?"

Suara serak itu membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan, dan dia melihat Sehun yang duduk di kursi dengan terus menggenggam tangannya. Ada segores kesedihan yang terpancar di mata Sehun dan Luhan mulai menerka alasan dibalik kesedihan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa terus membiarkanmu lolos. Jadi aku membawamu ke rumah sakit, tidak peduli suka ataupun tidak."

Luhan tersenyum karena kalimat hiburan sederhana yang Sehun katakan, walau Luhan tau Sehun sedang tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk bercanda. "Apa yang dokter katakan? Apa buruk?" Penuh keingintahuan Luhan bertanya secara langsung, dan pertanyaan itu dapat membuat wajah Sehun semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Luhan."

"Apa aku hamil?"

Sehun terkejut untuk sesaat ketika Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya atau mungkin meminta kepastian dari tebakan asalnya. Sebelumnya Sehun pikir untuk tidak memberitahu Luhan terlebih dulu tentang kondisinya tapi sepertinya Luhan lebih peka terhadap keadaan yang sedang terjadi. "Ya, kau hamil." Tidak memiliki keyakinan untuk berbohong Sehun pun menjawab, mengangguk dengan senyuman. "Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak, itu hanya sebuah naluri. Aku merasakan ada yang hidup di dalam perutku."

Naluri seorang ibu.. Luhan telah merasakan itu dan apa yang akan terjadi saat dia mengetahui semuanya?

Sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan perih di hatinya. Dia kembali mengukir senyuman palsu namun Luhan tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak melihat airmata yang coba Sehun lenyapkan. "Tapi kau tidak terlihat bahagia, Sehun." Satu tangannya yang bebas menjangkau pipi Sehun, mengelusnya di sana dengan lembut. "Apa hal buruk yang dokter katakan?"

"Luhan." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, menggeggam keduanya di dalam tangan besarnya. "Aku ingin kita bisa menikah secepatnya. Apa kau akan mengabulkan keinginanku?"

"Sehun."

"Aku ingin bisa menjagamu, menemanimu dan merawatmu dengan nyaman. Aku ingin ada di sampingmu selama yang aku mampu. Biarkan aku melakukan itu, aku mohon."

Luhan terdiam, membeku di dalam pikirannya. Dia tidak meragukan kesungguhan Sehun, hanya saja bagaimana pria itu menatap dirinya dengan dalam, seperti akan hancur jika dia menolak, seolah memberitahu Luhan seberapa buruknya kondisi dia saat ini.

.

.

Selepas hari itu Luhan dengan berat hati harus menerima saran Soorin untuk menggunakan kursi roda sampai mungkin kandungannya menginjak usia empat bulan, karena saat usia itu kandungannya sudah sedikit kuat dan bisa memungkinkannya untuk diperbolehkan kembali berjalan. Awalnya terasa sulit bagi Luhan menerima penjelasan Soorin tentang kondisi rahimnya yang berbeda, dan Luhan pikir wanita manapun tidak akan bahagia jika berada di kondisi seperti ini, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk merubah garis Tuhan? Luhan pikir seberapa keras dia menangis semuanya akan tetap sama. Hanya bagaimana kita memainkan garis itu agar berada di titik baik seperti yang diharapkan. Dan Luhan amat mensyukuri keberadaan Sehun yang selalu menemani, memperhatikan, mendukung juga memberi dukungan di tengah keterpurukannya walau dia tau jika perasaan pria itu tidak berbeda jauh dari dirinya, atau bahkan Sehun lebih tertekan karena tanggung jawabnya yang besar, namun hal baik yang Luhan terima dari situasi ini adalah cinta tanpa pamrih yang Sehun berikan..

.

.

Tangannya tersimpan di dalam saku celana kain yang dikenakannya saat tengah memperhatikan Soorin yang sedang menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam nadi lengan Luhan. Sehun tidak tau apa jenis obat itu tapi Soorin bilang itu akan baik untuk kandungan Luhan.

"Sudah."

Luhan bernapas lega setelah melewati sesi perawatan dari Soorin. Lengannya ia tekuk dan matanya menatap kepada Soorin yang tersenyum tipis. "Apa aku masih harus disuntik setelah ini?"

"Tentu, setidaknya satu minggu satu kali." Soorin merapikan alat medis yang digunakannya lalu berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya bersama Luhan.

Memiliki pasien 'Istimewa' seperti Luhan membuatnya harus mengalah ketika wanita ini menolak untuk dirawat inap di rumah sakit, sehingga dia yang mengekori keinginan Luhan untuk datang ke rumah setiap ada jadwal pemeriksaan, bahkan satu suster menetap di sini untuk mengawasi dan bisa memberikan pertolongan sigap jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kandungan Luhan.

"Baik, aku harus pulang mengingat sekarang sudah jam delapan malam."

"Woo bin, tolong antarkan dokter Soorin."

"Baik nona."

Keduanya pergi dari ruangan yang cukup luas itu setelah sebelumnya Soorin membungkuk kepada Luhan, menyisakan Sehun, Luhan bersama Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan kursi roda di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol bantu aku ke kemar."

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja."

Chanyeol memundurkan langkah saat Sehun dengan sigap mengangkat Luhan, dan membawa wanita itu menuju kamar tanpa menggunakan kursi roda. Setengah mendesah Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu lalu mendorong kursi roda itu, mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

.

"Terima kasih." Luhan berucap saat di tepian ranjang yang empuk Sehun menurunkannya. Sedikit menyamankan duduknya Luhan menatap Sehun yang berdiri di depannya. "Kau sudah akan pulang?"

"Ya, aku sudah harus pulang." Sedikit menyesal tapi dia memang harus kembali ke apartemen, karena memang Sehun tidak menginap di rumah Luhan. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Aku ingin mengikutimu kemanapun kau tinggal, Sehun. Tapi aku sedang tidak bisa melakukan itu. Apa aku akan melukai harga dirimu jika memintamu tinggal di rumah ku?"

Sehun menggeleng dan berlutut di depan Luhan. "Tidak, Lu. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan dan semua pekerjaanku ada di sana. Seperti sebelumnya, aku akan datang pagi-pagi sekali ke sini sebelum berangkat mengurus semuanya."

"Tidak, Sehun. Aku tidak ingin itu. Aku mau tidur bersamamu, setiap hari."

"Luhan."

"Lakukan itu demi aku dan anakmu." Perutnya yang masih terlihat rata Luhan tepuk. "Dia menangis setiap malam karena ketakutan di dalam sana." Memasang wajah memohon yang terkesan menggemaskan bagi Sehun yang melihatnya.

"Aku pikir seekor rusa kecil yang menangis, bukan bayi kecil."

"Dia bukan bayi kecil tapi rusa yang lebih kecil."

Keduanya terkekeh geli dan Sehun pun kembali berdiri. "Baik, aku akan tinggal, tapi tunggu semua pekerjaanku selesai. Bagaimana? Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatmu."

"Berapa lama?"

"Dua hari. Aku jamin semuanya akan selesai dan aku bisa menemanimu setiap malam."

"Setuju." Luhan tersenyum lebar, merasa puas dengan kesepakatan yang mereka buat walau dia harus bersabar menunggu dua kali dua puluh empat jam. Dia harap dua hari tidak akan berubah menjadi dua tahun.

.

.

Restoran, rumah Luhan, apartemen menjadi tiga tujuan Sehun setiap hari. Setidaknya Sehun bersyukur karena ada Dongshil yang mengurus segala keperluan untuk pabrik, seperti mencari mesin, menyeleksi pekerja professional, dan semua yang diperlukan untuk bisa meng-oprasikan kembali pabrik itu. Beruntung Dongshil menerima ajakan bekerjasamanya sehingga pikiran Sehun tidak perlu terpecah belah untuk semua hal yang merumitkan. Untuk saat ini dia hanya perlu memantau semuanya dengan baik, tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun.

"Selamat datang tuan." Sena membungkuk kepada Sehun saat Sehun datang ke rumah Luhan.

Tepat, ini adalah hari pertama dia akan mulai tinggal di rumah besar Luhan. Secara pribadi Sehun merasa tidak nyaman. Orang mungkin akan berpikir jika dia pria tidak tau malu dan hanya menginginkan kekayaan Luhan, tapi dia merasa tidak tega jika melihat bagaimana kondisi Luhan terlebih dia pun kadang didera khawatir setiap malam, sehingga mungkin ini adalah jalan baiknya.

Tutup telingamu dan tutup matamu. Itu adalah apa yang akan Sehun lakukan karena apa yang dia lakukan bukan untuk orang yang membencinya tapi untuk Luhan dan anaknya.

"Sehun." Luhan menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan riang saat melihat pria itu memasuki kamarnya. Hari yang dia tunggu tiba dan Luhan merasa bahagia.

"Kau sudah minum obatmu?" Tanpa kecanggungan pada Sena yang berdiri di sebelah ranjang Luhan, Sehun memberi kecupan pada bibir Luhan.

"Sudah. Apa ada yang kau butuhkan? Apa kau sudah makan?"

Melihat keantusiasan di wajah Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil. Wanita ini terlihat ingin melayaninya dengan baik walau kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. "Tidak ada dan aku sudah makan." Pandangan Sehun bergulir kepada Sena yang terdiam, menyaksikan dengan pipinya yang merona, dia mungkin sedang berhanyal sekarang. "Sena."

"Hah? Ah, ya tuan."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kau mau melihatku berciuman dengan Luhan?"

"Apa?" Sena terkejut dan segera menggerakan tangannya kekanan dan kekiri, tanda membantah. Sehun terlihat hanya sedang menjahilinya tapi ucapan itu membuatnya teringat pada adegan malam itu dan itu behasil membuatnya gugup. "No-nona Luhan akan bersiap mandi dan aku hanya ditugaskan menemaninya tapi aku akan keluar sekarang." Terburu-buru dia pun keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan dengan cukup pelan.

"Mandi?" Penuh ketertarikan Sehun menatap Luhan yang mengangkat satu alisnya. "Itu hal yang mudah, aku akan memandikanmu."

Luhan hanya mendecih geli dan menatap Sehun penuh antisipasi.

.

.

Di bawah aliran air hangat yang keluar dari Shower Luhan berdiri, sudah tanpa sehelai kain menutupi tubuhnya. Begitupula dengan Sehun. Berniat hanya memandikan Luhan tapi berakhir dengan dirinya juga yang terperangkap di sana. Sembari tersenyum tubuh sempurna Luhan yang dibalut kulit putih, lembut Sehun telusuri penggunakan Spons berbusa sabun di tangannya. Semua bagian Sehun gosok dengan baik, penuh kehati-hatian ketika berada di area sensitive Luhan. Dia hanya tidak ingin jika Luhan mendesah dan menghancurkan dirinya yang sudah susah payah dia tahan. Alram di otaknya hanya terus berteriak mengingatkan Sehun jika dia belum boleh menyetubuhi Luhan.

Setelah melewati situasi di sebuah lembah godaan. Sehun membantu Luhan mengambil pakaian, memakaikannya juga dan mengeringkan rambut panjang Luhan menggunakan handuk tebal, dirinya pun sudah memakai celana pendek dengan kaus pendek. Sejak tadi Luhan hanya terdiam, matanya mengarah pada wajah Sehun yang terlihat serius dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan. Menyadari jika Luhan memperhatikannya membuat Sehun balik menatap, masih dengan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau menahan sesuatu."

Sehun memasang wajah terkejut yang samar. Dia sudah mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa ingin 'itu' tapi kenapa Luhan berhasil mengetahuinya? "Kau bicara apa, Lu? Menahan apa?" Pura-pura tidak mengerti Sehun kembali mengusak rambut basah Luhan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melayanimu." Luhan merasakan gerakan kecil dari handuk di kepalanya terhenti. Dia memandang menyesal pada Sehun yang hanya menghela napas singkat.

"Itu bukan hal penting. Keselamatan anak kita dan kesehatanmu adalah yang terpenting sekarang."

"Itu membuatku sedih."

Sehun mengusap pipi kanan Luhan menggunakan jempolnya. Dia tersenyum, seolah ingin mematahkan kesedihan Luhan. "Aku bisa menunggu. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Tapi hanya sekedar ciuman kecil itu tidak masalahkan?"

"Kau cukup mengatakan jika ingin aku cium. Tentu itu tidak masalah." Menyambut keinginan Luhan, Sehun merunduk dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Luhan memejamkan mata, memegang kedua sisi pinggang Sehun saat tangan Sehun menekan tengkuknya untuk semakin merapat. Keduanya berbalas lumatan licin penuh saliva dengan gerakan kepala berlawanan yang semakin memperdalam ciuman basah mereka. Saat dirasakan napas mulai semakin memberat Sehun memutus kontak keintiman mereka, mencium kening Luhan dan membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Dari sana Luhan bisa mendengar detak jantung Sehun yang menggila dan itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya.

.

.

"Nona, lihat siapa yang datang." Chanyeol muncul dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Sedikit terkejut Luhan terpekik karena sekarang ada Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun yang sedang berlari menghampirinya. Sehun tersenyum melihat kedua wanita itu saling memeluk Luhan dan dia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Luhan, memberikan kesempatan tiga wanita itu untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan nyaman.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun. Luhan terlihat kebosanan karena harus terkurung di rumah."

Di bawah sorotan matahari sore Sehun berjalan bersama Chanyeol di halaman belakang. Dua pria tampan itu berjalan seirama sebelum Chanyeol menghentikan langkah, diikuti pula oleh Sehun yang kini berhadapan dengannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

"Karena sudah berpikir kau akan meninggalkan nona Luhan lagi."

Ucapan Chanyeol terarah pada kejadian saat dia menghilang. Sehun mengerti itu. "Hanya ada situasi yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan di sini, dan saat itu aku hanya membutuhkan waktu."

"Apa itu terkait dengan nona Luhan?"

"Tidak ada di dalam hidupku yang tidak terkait dengan Luhan. Wanita itu seluruh hal yang ada di hidupku." Melanjutkan langkah Sehun pun berjalan lebih dulu dari Chanyeol yang masih terdiam.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menutupi apapun dari Luhan jika memang dia semua hal yang ada di hidupmu."

Mendengar itu mampu menghentikan langkah Sehun sejenak. Dia menelan baik-baik kalimat Chanyeol sebelum menyambung langkahnya kembali.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan menikah?"

Luhan merasa sedang dikerumuni ribuan Zombie berita sekarang, padahal di depannya hanya ada dua wanita cantik dengan setelan kantornya yang cukup terlihat menarik, tidak compang-campeng seperti Zombie di Tv. Tapi kecerewetan yang dilandasi rasa penasaran membuat kedua wanita ini seperti seorang reporter magang.

"Mungkin dua minggu dari sekarang. Saat kandunganku berusia tiga bulan."

"Itu terdengar baik. Akhirnya salah satu dari kita akan ada yang menikah." Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat, penuh ketulusan.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo akan membantu apapun yang bisa kami bantu, Lu."

"Benar." Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju pada ucapan Baekhyun, namun senyuman tipis yang beberapa detik lalu terukir kini menghilang dari wajahnya, tergantikan raut wajah yang sendu. "Aku iri padamu. Sampai sekarang Kai bahkan belum melamarku."

Nada suara miris amat tersirat dalam kalimat Kyungsoo dan itu mengundang Baekhyun untuk menepuk pundak kecilnya. "Jangan bicara seperti itu. Suatu saat Kai pasti akan mengajakmu menikah. Karena jika Kai menikahi wanita lain aku berjanji akan menghancurkan pesta pernikahannya." Tangan Baekhyun terkepal, seperti menunjukan jika ucapannya bukan sebuah main-main.

"Yang Baekhyun katakan benar, Kai itu hanya mencintaimu kau jangan mengkhawatirkan sisi playboy-nya itu." Luhan ikut menimpali. "Kau tau Sehun, kan? Dulu dia lebih parah dari Kai."

"Tapi Kai selalu membuatku kesal. Dia itu seperti tidak memiliki niatan untuk menikahiku.. dia hanya terus menggoda wanita yang berbeda setiap harinya."

"Ada yang membicarakan aku?"

Perhatian ketiga wanita itu tercuri oleh kehadiran sosok tak terduga yang menjadi topik obrolan mereka. Di tengah pintu sana berdiri Kai yang sedang menatap ketiganya dengan bingung, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas lalu menoleh kepada kedua sahabatnya. "Kalian tau? Aku bersumpah kalau kalian berdua lebih beruntung daripada aku."

Baekhyun tertawa geli, begitupula dengan Luhan yang menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan, mencoba menahan tawanya sendiri karena Luhan tidak mau menertawai nasib sial Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa kau di sini, Kai?" Merubah mimik wajahnya setenang mungkin Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai.

"Sehun memberitahuku kalau kekasihku ada di sini jadi aku sengaja datang untuk menjemputmu. Kau tidak keberatan kan nona Luhan?"

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak, Kai. Kau boleh membawanya pulang tapi tidak sekarang karena kami akan makan malam bersama."

"Oh, ok. Tidak masalah." Kai tersenyum lebar, merangkul bahu sempit Kyungsoo lalu berjalan bersama untuk keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku akan membawamu turun, Luhan? Haruskah aku menggendongmu seperti yang ada di drama-drama?"

"Ya, dan setelahnya kita terjatuh bersama."

Kedua tertawa geli dan Baekhyun pun segera membantu Luhan untuk beranjak dari ranjang, walau sebenarnya Luhan merasa itu amat berlebihan. Dia tidak sedang sakit, ingat!

.

.

"Bagaimana sidang lanjutan kakak-mu, Baek?" Luhan membuka obrolan di tengah makan malam istimewa baginya, karena sekarang mereka terihat seperti keluarga besar. Ada Chanyeol juga yang duduk di kursi sebelah Baekhyun.

"Keputusan akhirnya akan dilangsungkan minggu depan. Aku sangat cemas."

"Tenanglah, aku jamin kakak-mu akan bebas." Chanyeol mengusap sekilas punggung tangan Baekhyun lalu kembali menyuapkan sup ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kakak-mu hanya korban, tentu dia akan bebas, Baek. Aku yakin itu." Kyungsoo ikut bersuara dan Kai mengangguk di sampingnya.

"Kau memiliki kakak?"

Semua mata melirik kepada Sehun yang bertanya dengan wajah tidak mengerti pada arah obrolan mereka semua. Paham jika hanya dirinya yang terlihat seperti tidak tau apa-apa, Sehun pun hanya berdehem lalu kembali memakan makanannya.

"Luhan, aku pikir kekasihmu harus mulai bergaul sekarang. Tidak menutup diri seperti pangeran es."

Luhan hanya terkekeh tapi Sehun mendecak mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. "Yang aku tau hanya tentang Luhan, ok? Aku tidak peduli pada kalian semua."

"Ya, ya, ya.. kau bicara seperti kau tidak pernah meminta tolong saja. Kau lupa? Dulu kau sering meminta tolong kepadaku. 'Kai, tolong ini, itu." Kai mencibir malas dan itu membuat semuanya tertawa terkecuali Sehun yang mendengus sebal.

.

.

Pertemuan kecil itu berakhir pukul sembilan malam. Kyungsoo pulang bersama Kai, dan Luhan mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk mengantar Baekhyun. Sekarang tertinggal dirinya bersama Sehun yang sudah bersiap untuk menyelam pada alam mimpi.

"Apa hari ini menyenangkan?" Sehun menaruh jam tangan Rolex miliknya lalu berjalan menuju ranjang.

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan. Aku meminta Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk sering datang mengunjungiku."

"Kau ingin mereka membolos kerja?"

"Tidak membolos, karena aku mengizinkannya."

Sisi kosong di samping Luhan, Sehun tempati. Mereka duduk beriringan, menyandar pada kepala ranjang. "Luhan."

"Hemmm.."

"Apa kau masih ingin bertemu Yifan?" Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang juga sudah menghadap wajahnya.

"Aku bahkan masih mencari info tentangnya. Tapi aku tidak tau kenapa itu menjadi sulit. Tidak ada yang mau memberitahukan tentang Yifan padaku."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, menyelami kesedihan Luhan dan menggali pikirannya sendiri. Apa dia harus berkata jujur tentang surat yang Yifan berikan? Atau tetap diam, membiarkan Luhan hanya untuk mengerti jika dirinya tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Sehun." Mendapati kekasihnya melamun membuat Luhan melihat jika ada yang ingin Sehun sampaikan namun terganjal oleh keraguan. "Apa kau bertemu Yifan?" Luhan harap Sehun menjawab 'Iya' untuk tebakannya.

"Ya, aku bertemu Yifan."

.

.

Dengan tidak sabaran Luhan memutar roda kursi-nya menggunakan tangan, tidak memanfaatkan analog yang berada di bagian lengan, karena menurut Luhan itu terlalu lamban untuk menggerakan kursi rodanya. Jika tidak mengingat kalau dirinya sedang dalam kondisi rawan mungkin Luhan sudah berdiri untuk berlari, karena demi Tuhan! Dia ingin cepat bertemu Yifan.

"Sehun, cepatlah."

Sehun yang mendorong dari belakang mempercepat langkahnya sampai akhirnya mereka berada di depan pintu apartemen yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

"Kau yakin Yifan ada di sini? Sekretarisnya bilang Yifan sudah pindah."

"Itu hanya alasan, Luhan." Bell di depannya Sehun tekan berkali-kali, namun pintu tidak kunjung terbuka dan tidak ada sahutan apapun di dalam sana.

"Aku tau password apartemennya."

"Apa?"

"Tanggal lahirku."

Sehun menekan password seperti yang Luhan sebutkan, tapi hasilnya salah dan itu membuat Luhan mengkerutkan alisnya. "Apa sudah diganti?"

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa?" Seorang staff yang kebetulan berada di koridor sana menegur.

"Pemilik kamar apartemen ini. Apa dia sedang pergi?"

"Tuan Wu Yifan?"

"Ya, Wu Yifan." Luhan mengangguk cepat dan menatap penuh harap pada staff pria itu seolah seluruh kesempatannya terletak di sana.

"Tuan Yifan baru satu jam lalu keluar."

"Kemana?"

"Saya tidak tau nona, tapi dia membawa koper."

"Koper?"

"Ya nona. Saya permisi."

Luhan menarik napasnya dan mengeluarkannya dengan lemas. Kemana Yifan pergi? Apa dia benar-benar tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu pria itu?

"Aku pikir aku tau kemana dia akan pergi."

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Jangan menangis seperti itu, Luhan. Kau bisa menemuinya jika tebakanku benar dan kita belum terlambat."

.

.

Membutuhkan perjalanan selama dua puluh tiga menit untuk sampai di Bandara, dan Sehun harap penerbangan ke Paris belum lepas landas. Itu hanya tebakannya dan jika beruntung Luhan akan bertemu dengan Yifan. Pandangan keduanya bergulir ke seluruh arah. Sehun melihat jadwal penerbangan yang tercantum pada monitor lalu tersenyum kecil karena mereka masih memiliki sisa waktu dua belas menit. Semoga keberuntungan memihak mereka sekarang.

"Kita mau kemana, Sehun? Kau yakin Yifan ada di sini?" Luhan mulai bertanya saat Sehun mendorong kuris rodanya.

"Aku harap seperti itu." Mata sipitnya menajam, membidik setiap sosok yang berada di tempat untuk mengunggu penerbangan, dan helaan napas keluar saat ia menangkap pria tinggi, mengenakan celana jeans, coat coklat sembari menggered koper berwarna putih. "Itu Yifan."

Pendengaran Luhan menangkap jelas gumaman Sehun. Dia dengan cepat mengedar pandangannya sampai jatuh pada sosok yang sama dengan yang Sehun tatap. "Yifan." Bibir kecilnya berbisik dan dia mulai membawa kursi rodanya untuk mendekat pada sosok yang belum melihat keberadaannya. "Yifan!"

Ditengah kebisingan bandara suara itu memasuki telinganya. Dengan tidak menduga, berharap kalau itu hanya halusinasi Yifan menoleh, namun kenyataannya sosok itu memang ada di depan matanya, duduk di atas kursi roda dengan mata merah berkaca-kaca.

Apa yang terjadi padamu, Lu?

Itu adalah kalimat yang rasanya ingin Yifan ucapkan. Dia tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan berada di kondisi seperti ini dan itu cukup membuatnya khawatir, tapi bibirnya terlalu sulit untuk terbuka, bahkan seperti merekat satu sama lain.

"Kemana lagi kau akan menghindariku, Yifan?"

Sehun hanya melihat, menyaksikan dengan tenang dan membiarkan Luhan memeluk pinggang Yifan dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut pria itu.

"Luhan.." Suaranya tercekat, tapi Yifan segera memperbaikinya dengan menghela napas. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mencarimu."

Jangan pernah mencariku.

"Jangan pergi Yifan, aku mohon."

"Untuk apa aku tinggal saat aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk terus tinggal? Tentu aku harus pergi Luhan." Pelukan Luhan dipinggangnya Yifan lepas dan dia mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Kau memilih pria itu dan tidak ada gunanya aku bertahan."

"Tapi aku menyayangimu. Tidak bisakah kita perbaiki hubungan kita? Bagiku kau sama pentingnya dengan Sehun, dan aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin kita bisa menjalin hubungan baik seperti dulu."

"Tapi aku tidak. Bukan itu yang aku harapkan."

Luhan menatap kecewa atas jawaban Yifan. Airmata menetesi pipinya yang memerah, entah karena dingin atau karena gejolak hatinya yang menjerit.

"Kau tau jika aku selalu memiliki obsesi tinggi. Saat aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan pilihannya hanya dua, menghancurkannya atau meninggalkannya." Yifan menatap sesaat kepada Sehun lalu kembali menatap Luhan. "Jadi jangan mencegahku saat aku akan pergi karena jika itu terjadi pilihan yang tertinggal hanya ada satu."

"Tapi kau berjanji akan terus bersamaku, dan bagaimana bisa kita berakhir seperti ini?"

"Kau yang membuatnya berakhir seperti ini, Luhan. Bukan aku."

"Yifan, siapa dia?"

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul dan sukses menyita perhatian Luhan pada sosok wanita berlesung pipi itu.

"Dia Luhan." Sedikit malas Yifan menjawab. "Dan kenalkan, ini Yixing, kekasihku."

"Kekasih?" Yixing mengulang terkejut namun setelah melihat tatapan Yifan, Yixing tersenyum kaku lalu mengangguk dengan tidak yakin. "Ya, aku ke-kasih Yifan. Senang berkenalan denganmu Luhan."

"Tolong jaga Yifan untukku."

"Apa? Men..jaganya?"

"Ayo kita pergi." Kesal pada wajah bodoh Yixing, Yifan pun menarik lengan wanita itu untuk menjauh.

Dan Yixing yang berjalan dengan kesusahan karena ditarik paksa Yifan mulai memberontak sampai tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Yifan. "Kau ini kenapa si? Aku kan masih ingin mengobrol dengan Luhan, lagipula apa maksudnya aku harus menjagamu?"

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku menarikmu, karena kau bodoh." Wajah Yifan masih mengeras, masih terlihat jika dia menyimpan berbagai perasaan. "Kau hampir membuat Luhan merasa tidak yakin jika kau adalah kekasihku."

"Aku memang bukan kekasihmu, kan?" Yixing dengan santai membalas, membela diri. "Jika kau ingin aku berpura-pura seharusnya kau memberitahuku lebih dulu."

"Kedatangan Luhan tidak aku duga."

"Dia sengaja mencarimu?" Yifan tidak menjawab dan itu artinya 'Iya'. Yixing menghela napas, tidak habis pikir pada sikap sahabatnya ini. "Seharusnya kau tidak bertindak seperti ini, dan kenapa harus mengatakan jika aku adalah kekasihmu?"

"Aku sudah terlihat menyedihkan di depan Luhan, setidaknya aku tidak ingin terlihat lebih menyedihkan saat akan pergi."

Yixing terdiam, nada ucapan Yifan terdengar penuh luka dan keputusasaan walau wajah itu masih menyiratkan keangkuhan. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang tidak pernah menyenangkan. Langkah mereka masih berjanjut, panggilan untuk jadwal penerbangan mereka sudah disuarakan, namun getaran pada ponselnya menghentikan langkah Yixing sejenak. "Hallo.. ah, ya. Aku ingat. Aku membeli apa yang kau pesan, jangan khawatir. Aku sedang di Bandara sekarang. Ya, aku tau."

Yifan menoleh saat Yixing mematikan ponselnya denga dengusan kesal. "Pacarmu?"

"Bukan. Dia Huang Zi Tao, sepupuku. Sungguh, aku kesal pada wanita itu.. rasanya aku ingin memasang bom di dalam mulut cerewetnya itu."

"Kau pikir kau tidak?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Yixing menatap tidak terima karena secara tidak langsung Yifan mengatainya cerewet. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya. Kebetulan dia ada di Paris sekarang untuk liburan dan kau akan tau tingkat kecerewetan siapa yang lebih tinggi."

Mereka memasuki pesawat yang akan membawa mereka mengudara menuju Paris, masih dengan segala ocehan Yixing tentang sepupunya, tapi semua itu terdengar samar bagi Yifan karena pikirannya masih berkelut pada wajah sedih Luhan.

Pada akhirnya aku yang melangkah mundur, secara perlahan, secara hati-hati walau aku gagal untuk melakukannya secara diam-diam karena kau menemukanku. Selamat tinggal, Luhan. Aku akan melupakan jika aku pernah mencintaimu dan maafkan aku. –Yifan.

.

.

Luhan menatap keluar jendela mobil dengan lelehan airmata di pipi. Dia selalu benci perpisahan. Sudah terlalu banyak orang-orang yang pergi meninggalkannya, dan kenapa Yifan harus menjadi salah satunya? Pandanganya yang mengabur menangkap satu pesawat yang terbang, masih di atas langit yang rendah di depan sana. Apa ada Yifan di dalam pesawat itu? Isakan yang sejak tadi tertahan keluar bersama jatuhnya airmata yang lain. Kepergian Yifan membuat Luhan sadar bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada kebahagiaan yang sempurna.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya saat melihat tangis Luhan sudah tidak lagi terbendung, dan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Tidak ada kata yang ingin Sehun katakan karena apapun yang dia ucapkan dia tau itu tidak akan mampu mengurangi rasa kehilangan di hati Luhan. Hanya tempat yang ingin Sehun berikan, tempat yang dia sediakan untuk seluruh kesedihan Luhan.

.

.

Kesedihan masih amat tercermin di wajah cantik Luhan. Dia masih memikirkan Yifan walau dia tau ini akan membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Luhan." Kepalanya mendongak, menatap Sehun yang berdiri dengan sebuah amplop di tangan. Mengenyahkan segala keraguan amplop itu Sehun berikan kepada Luhan yang menatap bingung kepada dirinya. "Terimalah. Itu milikmu."

Amplop yang telah mengusam itu Luhan buka dan lipatan kertas di dalam sana dia ambil. Luhan tidak memiliki terkaan apapun mengenai apa isi surat itu, namun hanya dengan membaca kalimat awal Luhan sudah dapat mengetahuinya dan dia seperti dilempar pada masa lalu.

"Itu surat yang kau buang, tapi Yifan mengambilnya dan menyimpannya. Dia memberikan itu padaku saat kami bertemu."

Bayang-bayang wajah ayahnya kini muncul di mata Luhan, membuat tangannya begetar, dan seolah semua memori yang terkubur bangkit, berputar di dalam benaknya. Inilah alasannya membuang surat ini karena dia seperti akan terus menangis jika mengingat isi surat yang ayahnya tulis. Tapi siapa sangka, surat yang telah dia buang bertahun-tahun lalu justru kembali lagi ke dalam genggamannya.

"Maafkan aku untuk kejadian malam itu."

Airmata yang terjatuh Luhan usap dan dia kembali menatap Sehun yang sudah duduk di depannya –Di atas ranjang. "Apa yang kau ketahui?" Suaranya serak, bahkan lirih terdengar ketika bertanya.

"Semuanya.. Yifan memberitahuku semuanya. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku, Luhan?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku beritahu karena semuanya sudah terjadi, Sehun."

"Semuanya terjadi karena aku."

"Ya, karena kau." Luhan mengangguk. Malam itu adalah malam terberatnya, malam kehancurannya dan Luhan tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana rangkaian malam kelabu itu terjadi. "Aku sangat ingin menyalahkanmu atas kematian ayah, tapi aku pikir itu adalah salahku karena telah menjadi wanita lemah. Penindasan, pengkhianatan, penyesalan semua ada karena aku hanya diam, tidak berani untuk bergerak ataupun melawan. Aku yang membiarkan semua itu terjadi bukan kau, Sehun. Karena aku yang mengarahkan kemana hidupku akan berjalan."

"Luhan."

"Pada titik itu aku hanya berpikir untuk berubah menjadi wanita yang lebih kuat, berkuasa agar tidak akan ada yang berani menindasku dan takut untuk mengkhianatiku, tapi lagi-lagi aku menyesalinya pada hari lain. Aku selalu mengambil alur yang salah, Sehun, seperti sebuah kompas rusak."

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Jika kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, lalu bagaimana denganku?" Sehun menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Luhan dan mengusap lembut di sana. "Hentikan semua ini, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sekacau ini. Kau masih memilikiku, kita saling memiliki."

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum kepada Sehun. "Aku harap kita akan selamanya bersama."

"Tentu seperti itu. aku, kau dan anak kita." Sehun balas tersenyum dan mencium kening Luhan yang mulai terlihat tenang. "Tidurlah.. kau harus beristirahat dengan cukup." Penuh perhatian dia membantu Luhan untuk berbaring, menyelimuti tubuh ringkih itu dan memberikan ucapan selamat malam yang dibalas Luhan dengan kecupan.

.

.

Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral. Semua orang tentu memiliki impiannya sendiri tentang pernikahan. Tak terelak pula dengan Luhan. sejak dulu dia memimpikan pernikahannya akan diselenggarakan di geraja suci bersejarah seperti gereja Santa Maria. Sesuatu yang megah, dimana pianis dunia akan akan mengiringi langkahnya ketika berjalan di altar. Dibalut gaun panjang indah nan berat namun tak akan membuatnya lelah ketika mengenakannya karena tertutupi sebuah kebahagiaan.

Namun Luhan harus melepas impiannya sendiri saat keadaan tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bisa berada di dalam posisi seperti itu. Pemberkatan tidak diadakan di gereja seperti yang dia inginkan, walau memang ada pianis yang akan mengiringinya nanti. Gaun panjang keluar dari daftar, digantikan gaun putih selutut walau gaun itupun takkalah indah dengan gaun pengantin pada umumnya. Hanya kerudung beningnya yang menjuntai lebih panjang, menjadi ekor dikala dia akan berjalan, dan itu semua dilakukan karena satu alasan. Anaknya.

Luhan tidak merasa keberatan, tidak sama sekali. Toh itu semua tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kebahagiaannya walau tak terpungkiri kalau terkadang dia merasa sedih. Tapi ini demi dirinya, demi Sehun dan anaknya, itu lebih berharga dari sekedar impian pernikahannya. Luhan rela melepas angan-angannya untuk terbang, karena dia tau akan ada ganti dari semua ini. Yaitu kehadiran sosok kecil yang kelak akan memanggilnya ibu. Dia tengah berjuang untuk itu, untuk kesempatan yang Tuhan beri.

Baekhyun memakaikan mahkota berbalut berlian bertahtakan satu batu safir di bagian tertinggi mahkota itu. Kalung berbandul bunga teratai pemberian Sehun pun menyampir pas di leher putih bersih Luhan. Sang pengantin yang sudah sangat terlihat sempurna berdiri menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, mengamati untuk mencari cela kecil yang mungkin akan mengurangi kesempurnaannya.

"Sudah siap?" Kyungsoo muncul, masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan dengan membawa kursi roda yang sudah dia hias menggunakan bunga juga pita. Tidak ada yang boleh terlihat jelek hari ini, termasuk dengan kursi roda yang akan membantu Luhan nanti.

"Kau menghabiskan berapa lama untuk mehias itu, Soo?" Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya penasaran.

"Tidak lama, mungkin satu jam lebih."

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, tapi maaf usahamu harus sia-sia."

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang tidak kau suka?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Hiasannya sangat cantik, aku suka." Luhan mulai memakai sepatu heels setinggi tiga senti dengan bantuan Baekhyun. "Tapi aku tidak mau menduduki kuris roda itu untuk hari ini."

"Apa?"

"Luhan, kau jangan bercanda. Sehun akan marah nanti."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut dan mencoba untuk membuat Luhan tidak melakukan itu.

"Ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Aku sudah mengkorbankan banyak hal, jadi jangan buat aku menjadi pengantin wanita yang menyedihkan, ok? Aku tidak lumpuh, aku bisa berjalan."

"Tapi kau dilarang berjalan."

"Aku akan berjalan dengan sangat, sangat, sangat hati-hati, tidak perlu khawatir." Luhan membantah apapun yang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo katakan. Membuat dua sehabatnya menyerah pada keputusannya dan hanya bisa mengiringi Luhan untuk turun ke lantai dasar.

.

.

Halaman luas itu telah didekorasi. Didominan dengan nuansa putih dari kain yang menjuntai menyentuh rumput hijau. Dipadu oleh apiknya tatanan bunga berwarna-warni semakin mempercantik 'Gereja' milik mereka sendiri. Angin pagi masih amat terasa sejuk saat menerpa tamu yang sudah berdatangan –Hanya terhitung dari keluarga Sehun dan beberapa kolega bisnis yang hadir sebagai saksi, menghantar wangi alami bunga yang segar dan menenangkan.

Sehun sudah berdiri dengan sangat tampan, mengenakan setelan putih dengan tatanan rambut keatas, semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pangeran yang hidup di dalam kenyataan. Dia tersenyum tipis saat dentingan piano berbunyi, menandakan jika Luhan akan segera muncul di hadapannya. Dia merasa gugup sekarang, tangannya bahkan terasa dingin dan berkeringat.

Sembari mengapit lengan Chanyeol, Luhan mengambil langkah penuh kehati-hatian. Semua yang hadir mulai berdiri saat Luhan menginjak karpet merah yang tergelar panjang sampai menyentuh ujung meja dimana ada pendeta berdiri di baliknya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mengekor di belakang, menaburkan kelopak bunga dengan senyuman yang juga tersemat lebar di bibir Luhan.

"Aku serahkan adikku kepadamu."

Sehun mendecih geli karena kalimat Chanyeol, namun dia tetap mengangguk dan mengambil tangan Luhan untuk dia genggam. Kini keduanya sudah berada di tempat yang sama, berdiri menatap pendeta yang sedang memulai pemberkatan. "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kursi roda?" Namun disela itu Sehun masih menyempatkan diri untuk berbisik kepada Luhan.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi pengantin yang terlihat seperti penyakitan." Luhan balas berbisik dan Sehun hanya menatap penuh pengertian.

Pendeta membacakan iklar suci secara bergantian untuk kedua pasangan yang berada di depannya. Dan tanpa memiliki keraguan keduanya menjawab tegas, penuh keyakinan bahwa akan mengikuti isi janji yang pendeta itu sampaikan. Semua yang hadir mulai bertepuk tangan saat Sehun dan Luhan menandatangani surat pernikahan yang membuat mereka resmi sebagai suami istri di mata hukum.

Bagian pemasangan cincin dilewati penuh dengan senyuman, dan sebuah kecupan Sehun berikan di bibir Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo menjerit kegirangan. Satu persatu para tamu memberikan ucapan selamat, sampai akhirnya tiba dimana Harry Edison bersama ibu Sehun berdiri dengan amat begitu serasi. Sejak dulu Luhan selalu iri akan kecocokan mereka.

Eunhwa menjadi yang pertama maju untuk memeluk Luhan. "Terima kasih telah memaafkan dan menerima Sehun." Dia berbisik, menahan tangisnya sendiri agar tidak tumpah. "Sejak dulu aku tau kau yang akan membuat Sehun berubah."

Luhan tersenyum dan belas memeluk Eunhwa. "Aku tidak bisa menghindarinya seberapapun aku mencobanya."

"Selamat untukmu."

Sehun menyambut tepukan Harry pada lengannya dengan senyuman tipis. Kedua pria tinggi itu saling balas menatap dan entah, Sehun seperti melihat kebahagiaan tulus Harry untuknya dan juga sebuah kebanggaan dan pengakuan. Ini pertama kalinya, sejak dulu Harry selalu menatapnya dengan sengit, jijik dan merendahakan namun kali ini tidak lagi terasa seperti itu.

"Paman Sehun." Sesosok anak kecil berusia empat tahun dengan rambut pirangnya yang mengkilat menarik ujung kemeja Sehun. Dia adalah Axel Edison, anak dari Carey Edison. "Aku membeli ini untuk paman." Dengan caranya yang polos serta menggemaskan dia mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil. "Mommy bilang itu jimat dan Acel membelinya."

Luhan terkekeh melihat Axel. Dia dengan sendirinya membayangkan akan seperti apa anaknya nanti. "Terima kasih sayang." Pipi gembil Axel segera merona saat Luhan mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya. Dia dengan malu-malu memundurkan langkah, berdiri di belakang kedua orang tuanya.

"Waw, kau hebat, Sehun. Bagaimana cara mendapatkan kembali boneka yang telah kau telantarkan?"

"Carey, sudahlah." Luie, istri Carey menyela dengan kesal saat suaminya menjadi perusak suasana dengan kalimatnya. Dia dengan cepas memberikan selamat, memeluk kedua pengantin lalu mengucapkan maaf atas ucapan kurang ajar suaminya itu.

Sehun mengangguk, dan Luhan pun tidak termakan perkataan Carey karena dia terlihat tidak peduli.

.

.

Malam harinya sebuah Garden Party diadakan, pengganti dari resepsi pernikahan. Luhan bersama Sehun yang mendorong kursi rodanya menemui para tamu yang berkapasitas dua ratus orang. Mereka menyapa dengan ramah dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Sebuah cake tinggi bertingkat tujuh, tersaji di atas meja dan bersama Sehun, Luhan memotong cake itu menggunakan pisau panjang, hanya untuk sebuah symbol perayaan.

Semakin malam suasana semakin redam. Jika sebelumnya mengalun melodi cepat permainan piano, maka sekarang terdengar dentingan lembut dari sang pianis yang membuat semua orang ikut hanyut dalam gerakan ringan yang disebut dansa.

Di kursinya Luhan menghela napas dengan sedih. Baekhyun berdansa bersama Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bersama Kai dan lain-lainnya bersama pasangan masing-masing, tapi dia sebagai seorang pengantin justru hanya bisa duduk untuk menyaksikan.

"Kenapa dengan wajah murung itu?" Menyadari perubahan Luhan, Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan.

"Aku sedih. Di hari pernikahanku, aku justru terduduk di kursi roda."

"Walau kau duduk di kursi roda kau tetap pengantin wanita tersempurna untukku."

"Sehun!"

Mendengar erangan kesal Luhan membuatnya tertawa, namun hanya beberapa detik karena setelahnya Sehun mengulurkan tangan di depan Luhan. "Nona Luhan, mau kah kau berdansa denganku?"

Luhan menatap waspasa kepada Sehun, takut jika dirinya hanya dikerjai. "Kau bercanda?"

"Aku tau alasan wajah murungmu itu dan aku tidak ingin melihat istriku merasa sedih di hari pertama pernikahan kami. Jadi, kau menerima atau menolakku nona Luhan?"

Wajah cerah penuh kebahagiaan itu kembali. Luhan mengangguk semangat dan meraih tangan Sehun yang segera membantunya untuk berdiri. Dengan senang tangannya melingkari leher Sehun, begitupun Sehun yang memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan rapat.

"Kau selalu tau apa yang aku inginkan, Sehun. Terima kasih karena sudah melakukan ini."

Sehun tertawa dan mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Luhan. "Apapun demi senyumanmu."

Keduanya bergerak seirama, mengikuti alunan piano yang semakin syahdu terdengar. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum dalam jarak begitu dekat, dan saat semua orang tidak lagi mereka pedulikan, bibir itu menyatu dengan mata yang terpejam. Lumatan lembut mereka bagi, diselingi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang menjadi pengganti kata cinta di dalam hati.

Semua orang memiliki mata untuk melihat hal itu, merekapun memiliki perasaan untuk dapat menerka betapa besar cinta yang mengurung keduanya. Sosok-sosok terdekat dari keduanya pun tersenyum hangat, dan menghujani mereka dengan berbagai doa.

Takdir telah lelah untuk memisahkan kalian. Sekarang hiduplah penuh kebahagiaan, bahkan sampai Tuhan tidak memiliki cara untuk memisahkan kalian. –Kyungsoo.

Si berengsek Oh Sehun. Kau memang berengsek karena sudah merebut wanita impianku. Jagalah dia dengan baik dan mungkin aku akan menyusulmu nanti bersama Kyungsoo. –Kai.

Kau pantas mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan nona Luhan. Semoga Tuhan membantu kalian untuk menjaga apa yang tengah kalian pertahankan. –Chanyeol.

Ayah dan ibumu akan tersenyum di atas sana, karena kau mendapatkan pria terbaik yang bersedia mati hanya untuk senyumanmu. Walau hal buruk menjadi awal bersatunya kalian tapi kalian dapat merubahnya untuk berakhir menjadi penuh kebahagiaan. –Baekhyun.

Jangan lagi lakukan hal bodoh. Jadilah suami dan seorang ayah sempurna untuk keluargamu. Teruslah hidup dengan menggenggam tangan Luhan, karena dari sanalah kebaikanmu berasal. –Eunhaw.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Chap 26 akhirnya up.. Tolong maafkan karena lama TT aku juga ga tau kenapa tapi lagi susah, jadi tolong maklumi ya TT

Ada yang tau apa itu Septate Uterus tapi ada juga yang ga tau.. buat yang ga tau Septate Uterus itu kelian rahim atau rahim yang tidak sempurna, detailnya bisa kalian cari di google lol tapi yang jelas efeknya seperti yang aku tulis di atas jadi udah cukup ngertikan sekarang^^

Maaf untuk chap ini aku ga bisa balas review kalian.. aku lagi drop jadi ni kepala lagi mules TT maafkan ya.. terima kasih untuk review kalian di chap sebelumnya. Buat yang follow dan favorit juga.

Setiap Author itu selalu inget sama orang-orang yang review di FF mereka, jadi sering-sering review ga Cuma di FF ku tapi juga di FF author lainnya. Nanti kalo ketek kalian kerasa gatel tandanya itu kalian lagi diobrolin sama para author hahaha

Ok, aku tunggu review kalian untuk chap ini. Semoga next chap bisa lebih cepet^^ jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS. See you.. Saranghae.. Gomawo..


	27. Chapter 27

**Who** **is** **she?** **she** **is,** **Luhan.**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **INDONESIA-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini menjadi kebiasaan bagi Luhan untuk mengawali harinya dengan menelan lima butir obat yang Sehun sodorkan kepada dirinya. Dia membenci itu, Luhan tidak menyukai rasa pahit dari obat yang akan seperti mengganjal di tenggorokannya setelah dia telan, tapi tidak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk menolak, selain karena bujukan yang teramat halus dari Sehun, Luhan juga tau kalau di sini anak di dalam perutnya membutuhkan itu.

Melewati waktu sebagai sepasang pengantin baru harusnya setiap moment menjadi begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Ya, seharusnya seperti itu.. bangun pagi menyiapkan sarapan, memberi ciuman saat Sehun harus berangkat bekerja dan menyambut kepulangan Sehun dengan senyuman cerah. Setidaknya itu gambaran kecilnya.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak sepenuhnya kehilangan moment menyenangkan semacam itu. Sehun tetap bersikap manis, lembut dan perhatian kepada dirinya. Bahkan perhatian yang berlebihan, sampai terkadang telinga Luhan terasa panas untuk mendengarkan semua nasehat Sehun tentang meminum obat pada waktunya, jangan terlalu lelah, jangan bergerak berlebihan dan lain-lain sebagainya. Tapi, entahlah.. Luhan hanya merasa kurang sampai terkadang membuatnya merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang istri, karena sebagai seorang istri dia belum bisa sepenuhnya mengurus Sehun dengan baik karena batasan-batasan yang membelenggu dirinya, dan itu terkadang benar-benar menggangu mood Luhan sampai bisa membuatnya mengabaikan Sehun seharian.

Ah, kenapa harus Sehun yang menjadi pelampiasaannya?

"Apa seorang nenek tua ompong muncul di mimpimu dan ingin menggigitmu?"

Alis hitam Luhan mengkerut saat mendengar pertanyaan mengada-ngada Soorin di tengah-tengah kegiatannya menyuntikan cairan bening ke dalam nadi lengan Luhan. Itu cukup memecah pemikiran Luhan dan dia menyadari tatapan jahil Soorin yang tersembunyi di balik fokusnya. "Aku tidak tau kalau seorang nenek ompong bisa menggigit."

Tertawa ringan Soorin menarik kembali jarum yang tertanam pada nadi Luhan, dan dia dengan geli balik menatap pada wanita di depannya. "Wajahmu memberitahuku suasana kacau di dalam sana."

Luhan mendecak saat Soorin menunjuk bagian dadanya. Dia paham pada apa yang Soorin maksudkan. Suasana hatinya memang sedang kacau dan mungkin itu terpampang jelas di wajahnya sehingga mudah untuk dibaca. "Sehun membuatkan sarapan untukku lagi hari ini." Dengan lesu Luhan memulai cerita, memberitahu kenapa dia bisa menjadi seburuk ini.

"Itu manis, Luhan. Apa yang salah?" Merasa cukup bingung pada pemikiran Luhan. "Jika itu aku, aku akan sangat bahagia."

"Ya, seharusnya.. Tapi aku merasa seperti seorang nenek tua tidak berdaya yang harus diurus dua puluh empat jam jika seperti itu."

"Kenyataannya kau masih muda, bukan nenek-nenek."

"Aku merasa seperti seorang istri tidak berguna untuk Sehun jika dia selalu mengurusku seperti wanita sakit."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu nona muda." Soorin menggeleng dan mulai menata kembali peralatan medisnya ke dalam kotak seteril. "Sehun hanya terlalu menyayangimu dan ingin menjagamu, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak berguna untuknya. Dia hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan kalian. Coba rubah pemikiranmu menjadi lebih positive, ok?"

Memainkan kuku jarinya, Luhan menelan ucapan Soorin dan mencoba untuk mencernanya walau tetap tidak bisa merubah perasaan Luhan. "Tunggu." Dengan sedikit keraguan dia menahan Soorin yang sudah siap beranjak dari duduknya. "Bisa aku menanyakan hal lain?"

"Tanyakan.. aku akan menjawabnya."

"Kandunganku sudah berusia empat bulan sekarang."

"Tepatnya satu minggu nanti, Luhan."

"Ya, itu maksudku."

"Pertanyaannya?" Tau jika bukan itu poin pertanyaan Luhan, Soorin pun dengan sabar menunggu walau Luhan terlihat masih menimang. "Ayolah, Luhan.. aku tau, kau bukan wanita yang suka bertele-tele."

Menghela napas Luhan menatap kalah pada Soorin. "Aku merasa seperti pengantin yang menyedihkan. Bisakah aku berhenti memakai kuris roda? Atau naik pesawat untuk berbulan madu."

"Itu terlalu banyak untuk empat bulan, tunggu lima bulan jika kau ingin berpergian."

"Baiklah.. bagaimana dengan seks?"

.

.

"Aku sudah menyetujui harga yang ditawarkan. Mesin akan mulai dibuat dua minggu kedepan." Dongshil menjelaskan tugas yang sudah diurusnya kepada Sehun, sembari menjajari langkah pria tinggi itu yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Aku tau kau akan melakukannya dengan baik. Terus lakukan kontak dan cari perusahaan marketing yang mau bekerja sama dengan pabrik kita nanti."

Penuh kepatuhan Dongshil mengangguk, dia bahkan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun yang tertawa singkat melihatnya. "Aku bukan seorang putri raja, kau tidak usah melakukan ini."

Membalas lelucon atasannya, Dongshil hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hati-hati tuan." Membungkuk hormat saat mobil Sehun melesat, meninggalkan pelataran parkir restoran.

.

.

"Di mana Luhan?" Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang Sehun ajukan begitu Hanna membukakan pintu besar bagi Sehun yang baru saja pulang.

"Di dalam kamar tuan, bersama Chanyeol."

Tidak banyak percakapan Sehun pun segera berjalan menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar yang sudah dia tinggali hampir satu bulan ini.

"Benarkah begitu?" Obrolan antara Luhan dan Chanyeol terputus ketika mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka. Melihat Sehun berada di sana Luhan tersenyum, begitupula dengan Chanyeol yang duduk bersebrangan dengan sang nona besar. "Selamat malam, Sehun."

Mendapat sambutan manis dari istrinya adalah alasan kuat bagi Sehun untuk menarik dua sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Selamat malam, Luhan." Tanpa smalu pada mata bulat Chanyeol yang menyaksikan Sehun pun mengecup singkat bibir madu milik Luhan sebelum dia memincing pada tumpukan berkas juga kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Kerja." Dengan ringan Chanyeol menjawab, Luhan bahkan mengangguki jawaban Chanyeol, seperti mempertegas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah hampir jam delapan malam. Bisakah kalian berhenti?" Penuh dengan nada tidak suka Sehun meminta.

"Ini terlalu penting untuk ditunda, Sehun." Luhan melempar kesal tatapannya kepada Sehun. Tumpukan berkas kenapa bisa ada di atas meja kamarnya itu karena Sehun yang melarang Luhan untuk pergi ke kantor walau dia sudah memohon dan berjanji tidak akan turun dari kursi roda. Dan sekarang saat ada solusi lain Sehun justru memintanya berhenti sebelum selesai.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkan nanti."

"Tidak, Sehun. Ini harus selesai malam ini."

"Kalau begitu biarkan Chanyeol untuk mengerjakannya."

"Chanyeol bukan aku. Dia membutuhkan pendapatku dan tanda tanganku."

"Tolong jangan membantah, Luhan. Aku suamimu dan aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu kelelahan."

"Aku istrimu, aku bukan wanita tua yang akan jatuh pingsan hanya karena harus duduk sambil memberikan tanda tangan!"

Keduanya mulai mendengus, terlebih Luhan yang sudah meninggikan suaranya. Chanyaol yang berada dipihak tidak berdosa hanya bisa menggeleng miris pada kehidupannya sendiri. Dulu dia harus menyaksikan hal mengerikan dari sikap angkuh Luhan dan sekarang dia harus menjadi saksi pertengkaran rumah tangga dari sepasang pengantin baru. Kenapa posisinya selalu tidak mengenakkan? "Baik, lanjutkan nanti.. aku akan keluar bersama berkas-berkas ini dan mengerjakan apa yang bisa aku kerjakan. Kau bisa men'ceknya nanti nona." Mencoba menjadi dewa penyelamat rumah tangga Luhan, pria yang kini berambut ikla itupun beranjak. "Aku pergi. Selamat malam." Membungkuk singkat dengan wajah letihnya yang diselimuti kepasrahan untuk kembali lembur.

Pintu kamar itu kembali tertutup, menyisakan Luhan yang memalingkan wajah dan Sehun yang segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

Sekeluarnya ia, Sehun sudah begitu segar. Rambutnya yang basah mengeluarkan aroma wangi dari shampoo yang dikenakannya dan kulit putihnya yang lembab terbuka tanpa takut kedinginan akan tiupan pendingin ruangan karena Sehun sudah terbiasa untuk tidur tanpa menggunakan atasan piyama jika di musim panas seperti sekarang.

Sesosok tubuh meringkuk di balik selimut yang menutupi sepenuhnya tubuh kecil Luhan. Melihat punggung sempit itu Sehun menghela napas, merasa bersalah juga karena sudah terlalu berlebihan kepada Luhan. Yang dikatannya benar, itu hanya 'menandatangani'. Mengusak sejenak rambut basahnya, Sehun mendudukkan diri di sisi lain dan mengusap lengan istrinya yang tengah bersembunyi. "Aku meminta maaf jika kau merasa tertekan dengan sikap berlebihanku."

Sentuhan kecil itu bisa Luhan rasakan dengan baik walau selimutnya cukup tebal. Telinganya bahkan mendengar jelas kalimat Sehun namun yang Luhan lakukan hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk menjawab.

Sejak dulu kau memang berlebihan.

Hanya hati kecilnyalah yang berucap.

"Aku akan menguranginya."

Itu tidak cukup!

"Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Itu penyuapan."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, hempir terkekeh mendengar suara Luhan yang teredam di dalam sana. "Baik, aku akan mengizinkanmu bekerja besok."

"Hanya itu?"

"Jadi apa lagi?"

Selimut itu tersingkab dan Luhan pun segera mendudukkan dirinya, menatap balik kepada Sehun dengan serius. "Kau menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa menjadi seperti seorang pasien yang dirawat oleh dokter cerewet."

"Dan tampan."

Luhan mendengus saat Sehun menyambung kalimatnya dengan senyum percaya diri. "Maksudku penawaranmu tidak sebanding dengan kekesalanku padamu, Sehun."

"Ahh.. begitu?" Sehun mengangguk dengan cara main-main karena dia sudah tau kemana tujuan Luhan akan merengek nantinya. "Baiklah.. kalau begitu ayo kita tidur dan membahasnya besok pagi."

Melihat Sehun akan membaringkan diri, Luhan dengan cepat mengambil bantal milik Sehun dan menyingkirkan itu. "Aku tidak akan memberikan ini sebelum kau menjawab iya."

"Tetap tidak Luhan." Secara kalem, sama sekali tidak terganggu pada ancaman sepele Luhan, Sehun pun menarik bantal lain dan segera mengambil posisi nyamannya untuk beristirahat.

"Kau tidak menyayangiku? Aku hanya ingin berbulan madu." Suara Luhan melunak, kini tidak lagi terdengar dalam, justru terkesan merajuk seperti bagaimana seorang anak kecil membujuk ibunya untuk memberikan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Aku menolak karena aku menyayangimu, Luhan."

"Ayolah, aku mohon." Tidak menyerah Luhan mengambil tindakan yang cukup cepat membuat mata Sehun membulat.

"Hey.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun mulai memasang waspada untuk dirinya sendiri ketika Luhan yang sudah menduduki perutnya mulai merundukan badan, membuat wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

"Kita pergi bulan madu. Selama aku hamil aku tidak menginginkan apapun selain ini."

"Tapi Lu..Ahhhh."

Luhan tersenyum melihat reaksi terkejut Sehun saat dia dengan tiba-tiba meremas kejantanan suaminya di bawah sana, hingga membuat Sehun mau tidak mau kembali menelan bantahannya. "Soorin memberikan izin padaku untuk pergi saat usia kandunganku lima bulan." Masih melancarkan 'usahanya', Luhan semakin mempersempit jarak, sengaja menekan payudaranya pada dada Sehun. Dia bahkan secara leluasa memasuki celana piyama Sehun dengan matanya yang terus mengawasi wajah tersiksa pria itu.

"Luhan, lepaskan." Ditengah-tengah kesulitan menahan diri, Sehun masih mencoba meraih tangan Luhan yang terbenam di dalam celana dalamnya. Dia ingin mengeluarkannya dari sana, tapi Luhan dengan baiknya justru meremas miliknya hingga membuat Sehun kembali terbuai dan terkulai. "Sial."

Penuh senyum kemenangan karena suaminya tidak bisa berkutik Luhan mengecupi jakun tinggi Sehun. "Aku mohon.." Berucap pelan di telinga Sehun sampai membuat aliran darah Sehun seperti mendidih dan siap untuk membeludag.

Pikirannya mulai menyempit. Tangannya mulai terasa gatal ingin menyentuh tubuh Luhan dan jika ini tidak bisa segera dihentikan Sehun tidak mampu menjamin akal pikirannya tetap waras untuk terus mengingatkannya agar tidak menyetubuhi Luhan. "Baik, iya.. aku menyerah." Dan ini solusi akhir, yaitu mengikuti keinginan istrinya.

Seluruh kecupan dan sentuhan terhenti. Sehun cukup merasa lega walau sedikit merasa kecewa karena kenikmatannya hilang. "Benarkah?" Dengan wajah puas bercampur senang Luhan bertanya. Senyumannya pun kian melebar saat mendapati anggukan malas dari Sehun. "Aku tau kau akan berakhir seperti ini."

Apa maksud dari 'berakhir seperti ini?'

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia lebih memilih memejamkan mata, menenangkan diri untuk meredam semua yang telah siap. "Sekarang kau bisa mengeluarkan tanganmu, Luhan. Berbaringlah dan tidur."

"Kenapa harus aku keluarkan? Aku suka di dalam sini."

"Apa maksudmu.. Ahhh sial!"

Luhan tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang kembali memerah ketika dia kembali menggoda di dalam sana. Begitu terlihat jika Sehun tersiksa karena apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, Luhan. Aku mohon kepadamu, ok?" Matanya yang masih diliputi setengah kesadaran memohon jelas kepada Luhan yang tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tau ini akan menyulitkanku untuk menahannya."

"Kau tidak menginginkanku?"

"Aku bersumpah jika aku merasa beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa menahannya?"

Mata sipit Sehun menilik curiga pada arti senyuman dan tatapan mengajak yang Luhan tunjukan. Dia pun baru sadar kalau Luhan hanya menggunakan, ah.. tangtop? Dan celana dalam. Sangat jelas jika wanita ini sedang dalam mode untuk menggoda dan ini tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. "Jangan-jangan kau.."

"Ya, kita sudah diizinkan untuk melakukannya." Luhan memotong cepat kalimat Sehun dengan binar mata tidak sabar.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa mendengus kesal pada kelakuan jahil Luhan malam ini. Demi Tuhan! Sehun sudah seperti menggunakan seluruh nyawanya untuk menahan diri tapi ternyata Luhan justru mempermainkannya, dan mengambil kesempatan untuk sebuah kesepakatan. Benar-benar tipe wanita pebisnis.

"Sehun, ayo kita lakukan." Melihat suaminya hanya diam Luhan pun mencoba mencuri kembali perhatian Sehun dengan memainkan ujung jarinya pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolak." Tangannya terulur memegang dua sisi kepala Sehun dan tanpa memberikan cela untuk Sehun menghindar, Luhan telah lebih dulu menyatukan belah bibir hangat mereka.

Luhan memulai, menocba untuk mendominasi ciuman itu namun Sehun tidak membiarkan itu terjadi terlalu lama dan ya.. Sehun memang tidak akan bisa untuk menolak.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan seorang diri di saat jam sudah menunjukan waktu baginya untuk beristirahat. Sweater rajut yang melapisi kaos pendeknya ia eratkan, mencoba menghalau udara malam yang sedikit membuatnya kedinginan. Saat ini dia berniat ke apotik. Persediaan obat di rumah kecilnya habis dan sekarang dia sedang merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Tiga puluh menit lalu dia menghubungi Kai, meminta pria itu untuk menolongnya, tapi Kai berkata tidak bisa dengan nada menyesal karena masih memiliki pekerjaan penting.

Kadang dia bertanya. Apa artinya bagi Kai? Pria itu selalu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' tapi dia justru melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Kyungsoo selalu meragukan kalimat itu. Bila dipikirkan hubungan mereka seperti perahu tanpa dayung untuk menggerakannya. Selalu berada di tempat yang sama.

"Terima kasih." Dengan keramahan dan senyuman kecil di bibir pucatnya Kyungsoo tersenyum, menerima kantung pelastik berisikan obat-obatan juga vitamin.

Beruntung apotik tidak terlalu jauh hingga tidak memakan waktu lama baginya untuk berada di luar rumah. Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan langkah, berjalan ringan di trotoar yang mulai sepi. Kepadatan kendaraan pun berkurang, tidak sesibuk saat jam pulang kerja sore tadi.

Di tengah-tengah langkahnya seorang diri, sebuah kendaraan melaju kencang di sampingnya, menerpa helaian rambutnya yang terurai. Mobil itu berhenti tak jauh di sana, tepat di depan sebuah rumah. Namun yang begitu menyita perhatian Kyungsoo adalah mobil berwarna hitam itu yang sudah tidak terasa asing lagi bagi dirinya.

Kyungsoo berharap jika tebakannya meleset namun saat sosok itu benar-benar muncul bersama seorang wanita, Kyungsoo hanya dapat kembali diam. Memang apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan? Matanya terus tertuju pada Kai yang entah tengah membicarakan apa bersama wanita itu walau dirinya sudah berusaha keras untuk menoleh menatap arah lain.

Sudah biasa baginya melihat Kai begitu dekat dengan banyak wanita, seharusnya Kyungsoo memaklumi ini 'lagi' tapi entah, kali ini hatinya lebih terluka saat logikanya berkata, Kai hanya berbohong di telpon demi bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita itu. Kai lebih memilih wanita lain daripada bersama dirinya..

Udara Kyungsoo hirup dengan kasar demi mengisi paru-parunya yang sesak. Matanya mulai berair pedih dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Bukan untuk pulang ke rumahnya tapi menuju tempat manapun dimana dia bisa meredam luka hatinya.

.

.

Menonton film action menjadi pilihan Kyungsoo untuk sedikit menenangkan dirinya. Salah satu Bioskop dia singgahi dan ditemani Cola juga Nachos dia duduk diam, terfokus pada layar besar di depannya tanpa bisa menikmati isi cerita dari film yang ditontonnya.

Demi Tuhan! Film itu justru menjelma menjadi Kai bersama wanita itu yang tengah menertawakan dirinya. Sungguh menyedihkan!

"Hai Tuan, duduklah jangan berdiri terus."

Suara kekesalan dari salah satu penonton lain terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo tapi itu tidak membuatnya penasaran sampai bisa menariknya untuk menoleh kebelakang. Seseorang yang sedang patah hati itu tuli, buta juga lumpuh. Setidaknya itulah gambarannya.

"Kau tidak diijinkan meminum cola dingin."

Tangan sibuk Kyungsoo yang tengah menyuapkan Nachos ke mulutnya terhenti saat bisikan itu terdengar di telinganya, bahkan cola yang berada di genggaman tangan kirinya pun terasa seperti diambil dan detik itu pula Kyungsoo menoleh ke kiri hanya untuk melihat wajah Kai yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

Butuh sedikit waktu untuk Kyungsoo meyakini kalau Kai yang di depannya nyata bukan ilusi seperti yang ada di film, dan saat sosok itu tidak kunjung raib Kyungsoo barulah mendengus dan kembali menatap ke depan. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin bersikap biasa, tidak terlihat marah apalagi kecewa tapi nada suaranya tidak terkendali dan itu terdengar sedikit.. ketus?

"Aku melihat seorang wanita berlari. Aku mengejarnya karena aku pikir wanita itu akan menangis malam ini, tapi ternyata dia sedang duduk manis menonton bioskop seorang diri."

Napas Kyungsoo berhenti selama tiga detik. Jadi Kai melihatnya? Berdehem untuk meredamkan keterkejutannya Kyungsoo membenarkan letak duduknya. "Aku hanya kebetulan mampir."

Mendengar itu Kai terkekeh. "Kau menikmati filmnya?"

"Ya, tentu saja.."

"Tapi kau justru terlihat lebih menikmati Nachos-mu."

Mata Kai melirik jahil pada kepingan Nachos yang hanya tinggal dua potong di wadahnya. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendengus sebelum kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan melewati Kai yang segera mengikutinya kembali.

Keluar dari Bioskop Kyungsoo tetap melangkah, tidak mempedulikan Kai yang setia mengekor di belakangnya. Sampai di luar bahkan masih sama dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menggeram kesal karena Kai tidak membiarkannya sedirian. "Berhenti mengikutiku. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu, Kai." Secara terus terang Kyungsoo berkata. Matanya menatap lekat kepada Kai yang terlihat santai dengan dua tangannya tersembunyi pada saku coat yang dikenakannya.

Dalam keterdiaman Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan dua tangan terkepal. Dia mengambil langkah maju, dan melepaskan coat miliknya lalu dia pakaikan pada tubuh kecil milik kekasihnya. "Siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk berkeliaran saat hari hampir tengah malam dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar bola mata jengah. Ya, kembali menjadi Kai yang sangat perhatian untuk merubuhkan pertahanannya. "Terus saja seperti ini Kai, dan kau akan benar-benar kehilangan aku nanti. Aku diam bukan berarti aku bodoh, aku diam karena aku mencintaimu dan berpikir kau akan bisa berubah, tapi jika kau tidak bisa maka aku yang akan berubah menjadi membencimu." Tangannya yang tengah Kai pegangi untuk merapikan coat di tubuhnya Kyungsoo tarik. "Jangan berpura-pura seperti kau memperhatikanku. Aku muak dengan sikap palsumu."

"Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura jika itu berkaitan denganmu." Kai bersuara saat Kyungsoo berbalik membelakanginya. Dia menghela napas dan membawa Kyungsoo kembali menatap kepada dirinya. "Aku sadar betul jika aku adalah seorang keparat, tapi percaya atau tidak keparat ini benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

"Cinta tidak melukai seseorang yang dicintainya, Kai." Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan Kai pada bahunya. "Tapi yang kau lakukan sudah lebih dari melukai, kau hampir membunuhku Kai."

Dengan tatapan bersalah Kai menatap Kyungsoo. Dia tau dia melakukan begitu banyak kesalahan pada wanita ini, tapi dia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan jika dia mencintai Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak berpikir kau akan sesakit itu, tapi aku hanya bermain-main dengan mereka semua, tapi tidak denganmu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau kau memperlakukanku sama seperti mereka atau tidak? Saat kau mengatakan tidak bermain-main denganku, aku justru mengartikan sebaliknya. Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, dan hanya mempermainkanku seperti seekor kucing pada mangsanya." Kyungsoo segera berbalik selepas mengatakan itu semua. Sejak tadi airmata ia tahan dan beruntung kepedihan itu tidak harus jatuh di depan pandangan Kai.

Menguatkan dirinya Kyungsoo mengambil langkah. Dia menjauhi Kai yang mematung diam dalam rasa takut akan kehilangan Kyungsoo, tapi perasaan cinta di hatinya mendorong dirinya untuk berkata. "Lihatlah apa yang akan kau temukan di dalam saku mantelku. Itu sebuah bukti jika aku tidak pernah barmain-main denganmu, Kyungsoo." Untuk mempertahankan kekasihnya. "Wanita yang kau lihat bersamaku adalah seorang perancang busana. Saat kau menelponku, aku sedang bersamanya untuk mengambil benda itu. Aku memutuskan mengantarnya karena rumahnya satu arah dengan rumahmu, tidak lebih."

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti untuk kesekian kalinya ketika suara lantang Kai memaksanya untuk mendengarkan. Dia merunduk dan secara sendirinya menatap pada saku mantel yang Kai maksudkan. Memang ada benda apa di dalam saku mantel itu? Karena rasa penasaran Kyungsoo merogoh dalam saku itu dan sebuah benda ia temukan di sana. Kalung dengan inisial KK yang menggantung.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu saat kau membutuhkanku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi sebelum menyelesaikan persiapan pernikahan kita."

Mata Kyungsoo kian melebar mendengar penjelasan yang Kyungsoo anggap sangat mengejutkan. Dia sontak berbalik dan entah sejak kapan Kai sudah berada begitu dekat dengan dirinya. "Pernikahan?"

"Seharusnya itu menjadi kejutan. Aku diam-diam mempersiapkan pernikahan kita, mencoba membuatnya seperti pesta yang kau impikan. Bagiku tidak harus ada formalitas seperti pasangan lainnya, karena aku tau kau tidak akan menolak untuk menikah denganku. Tapi saat beberapa menit lalu kau meragukanku, akupun menjadi tidak yakin pada pemikiranku. Jadi, aku ingin bertanya padamu.. Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?"

Kyungsoo menganga. Dia bahkan tidak berkedip dan terus menatap Kai yang menunggu jawabannya dalam kegelisahan. Dia hampir menganggap ini mimpi andai saja kesadarannya tidak cepat terkumpul ke dalam raganya. "Kai.."

"Menikahlah denganku, dan aku berjanji padamu tidak akan lagi menjadi si keparat Kai yang selalu melukaimu."

Hati kecilnya yang memang dipenuhi cinta untuk Kai merasa tergugah saat menemukan kesungguhan itu di mata hitam Kai. Dia tersenyum haru, namun tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun. Menikah, menjadi istri Kai adalah keinginannya, jadi apa lagi yang harus dia katakan selain iya?

Kai tersenyum lega. Melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo tersenyum itu sudah memberitahu dirinya jika wanita itu bersedia untuk hidup selamanya di sisinya. "Terima kasih. Aku akan membuktikan ucapanku." Perlahan dia tarik lengan Kyungsoo dan ia bawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Dengan sendirinya Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai dan tersenyum lebar di dada bidang Kai yang menghangatkannya. "Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri kalau aku akan bersedia menikah denganmu? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan bersama wanita-wanita sialan di luar sana seharusnya kau berpikir jika mungkin saja aku menolakmu."

"Karena kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku karena itulah aku percaya kau tidak akan menolakku."

Kyungsoo mendecih dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kai. Mata besarnya memincing lucu kepada Kai yang tertawa dan segera mengusak rambut hitamnya.

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan menolakku karena aku tau kau ada di dunia ini untuk bersamaku. Kau adalah wanita terbaik untukku, dan jika kau menolakpun aku akan tetap menyeretmu ke altar."

Gurauan di akhir kalimat Kai membuat Kyungsoo kembali tertawa dan kembali masuk ke dalam pelukan Kai. "Semua yang kau katakan benar. Aku tidak akan bisa menolak karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu dan karena aku mencintaimu."

Kai tersenyum tipis. "Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

"Benarkah itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menjawab keterkejutan Luhan yang sedang duduk manis di kursi taman bersama satu mangkuk penuh berisikan potongan buah-buahan segar di tangannya.

"Itu berita bagus. Akhirnya Kai melamar Kyungsoo, aku tidak sabar menunggu pernikahan mereka." Luhan tersenyum senang, imajinasinya mulai berjalan membayangkan sahabatnya berdiri di atas altar. "Kau pun harus cepat melamar Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol yang sedang mengetik pekerjaannya di laptop pun menoleh kepada Luhan. "Tentu saja." Menjawab pasti disertai senyuman lebar yang membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum.

.

.

"Ini melelahkan." Luhan merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah hampir seharian duduk di kursi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya yang sudah menumpuk. Menyelesaikan ini, itu.. sungguh meletihkan. Ditambah perutnya sudah mulai membesar, membuat Luhan semakin merasa malas barang hanya untuk menggerakan jarinya. Semakin berusia kandungannya Luhan merasa seperti kerbau yang hanya ingin tidur di kasur.

Sebenarnya ini bisa saja dipindah tangan-kan, tapi tidak mungkin kepada Chanyeol kan? Bukan, bukan meremehkan tapi jika pekerjaannya dipindahkan kepada Chanyeol lalu siapa yang akan mengurusi pekerjaan Chanyeol? Jika mencari pekerja lainnya itu membutuhkan waktu dan belum tentu bisa dipercayai.

"Sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Ciuman yang mampir di puncak kepalanya membuat Luhan tersadar. Dia menoleh kepada Sehun yang baru saja datang, dan tanpa terhindar Luhan menatap penuh teliti kepada suaminya yang sedang melepas kemejanya.

"Tatapanmu lebih tajam dari laser, Lu." Sehun bergurau karena menyadari pandangan Luhan. Dia meletakan kemejanya dan menghampiri Luhan. "Kenapa? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Luhan tersenyum, Sehun memang mengerti dirinya. Ya, Sehun.. siapa lagi? "Apa kau akan mengambilkan bintang untukku jika aku menginginkannya?"

Alis Sehun terangkat dengan bingung. "Bintang?"

"Tidak perlu bintang, aku hanya akan memintamu menjadi penggantiku di perusahaan. Setidaknya itu tidak semustahil mengambil bintang, kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Luhan?" Sehun semakin tidak mengerti. Perusahaan?

"Kau ingin aku berhenti bekerja, kan? Jika aku berhenti harus ada yang menggantikan posisiku dan aku ingin kau yang menggantikannya."

"Tidak mungkin bisa seperti itu, Lu. Maksudku tidak semua orang akan menyukainya. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Jangan pedulikan pemikiran orang lain, Sehun. Kau suamiku dan wajar kau yang menggantikanku di sana. Mereka akan menerima jika sudah melihat bagaimana kinerjamu, lagipula aku sudah lelah memegang posisi itu."

"Tidak, Luhan." Sehun mengambil tempat di sini Luhan. "Cari solusi lainnya. Aku masih memiliki restoran yang harus aku urus."

"Restoran bisa aku yang mengurusnya. Kita bertukar posisi, bagaimana? Setidaknya sampai aku melahirkan. Kita ini suami istri, tuan William.. milikku adalah milikmu dan milikmu adalah milikku, toh semuanya untuk anak kita nanti, terkecuali jika kau menceraikanku."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Itu tidak mungkin."

Luhan mendengus ketika mendapat sentilan di keningnya. Dia memberengut namun melilitkan tangannya pada lengan kokoh Sehun secara manja. "Ayah, kabulkan keinginan ibu."

Mendengar suara Luhan yang dibuat-buat menyerupai anak kecil, Sehun tertawa. Dia mengusak rambut Luhan, membuat Luhan tersenyum sembari menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku tau kau akan bisa melakukannya."

"Aku akan mencoba." Balas tersenyum Sehun pun mencium bibir Luhan yang menyambutnya dengan gembira.

.

.

"Kau tau? Tuan Sehun akan menggantikan posisi nona Luhan di perusahaan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, pemilik saham dan direksi sedang melakukan rapat."

Semua kepala yang bekerja di perusahaan besar milik Luhan saling berbalas ucapan setelah mendengar kabar itu yang berhembus dengan cepat. Mereka berdiri di aula besar yang terletak di lantai dua untuk mematuhi perintah yang di layangkah esok tadi.

"Tuan Sehun sangat tampan, aku bersumpah akan datang lebih pagi jika itu terjadi."

"Apa nantinya kita bisa fokus bekerja jika dihadapkan dengan dewa setampan dia?"

"Aku rasa semua laporanku hanya akan berisikan Oh Sehun di sana."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa dalam diam mendengar kalimat-kalimat wanita centil di belakang mereka. Ketampanan Sehun memang tidak bisa dihindari tapi ingatkan otak mereka jika SEHUN ADALAH MILIK LUHAN!

"Itu Luhan." Kyungsoo berbisik kepada Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan muncul, dan keduanya segera menatap ke depan, begitupula dengan yang lainnya.

Luhan bersama Sehun yang terlihat gagah dengan aura CEO-nya yang sudah sangat kental melekat, berdiri bersama Chanyeol si idiot milik Baekhyun yang menyempatkan diri untuk melambai kepada kekasihnya.

"Kalian berdua sama saja." Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas melihat Baekhyun balas melambaikan tangan kepada Chanyeol dengan heboh.

"Hari ini aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting." Luhan membuka suaranya tanpa ada basa-basi karena dia tau banyak pekerjaan yang menanti di atas meja. "Karena sebuah alasan pribadi, aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan posisiku pada Tuan Sehun yang tidak lain adalah sumaiku. Dia berkompeten, professional dan aku tau dia mampu menjalankan perusahaan ini dengan kegigihannya yang tinggi. Aku yakin, semuanya akan semakin baik jika ditangani olehnya."

Mata sipit Sehun dengan teliti menatap reaksi dari banyaknya orang yang berada di depannya, sementara Luhan masih melanjutkan ucapannya. Keraguan yang tersirat pada beberapa pegawai dapat Sehun maklumi, tapi dia akan bekerja sebaik mungkin untuk mematahkan keraguan itu. Karena dia melakukan ini hanya untuk Luhan juga anaknya dan dia tidak ingin menghancurkan apa yang telah Luhan bangun.

.

.

"Apa menurutmu Sehun mampu menggantikan Luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol sembari meletakan nasi di atas meja.

Di rumahnya kini tidak lagi terasa sepi seperti dulu karena kakak-nya sudah berhasil bebas, keluar dari penjara berkat bantuan Luhan, ditambah Chanyeol pun sering menghabiskan waktu di sini, seperti sekarang.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tau bagaimana kerja otaknya. Dia si bodoh yang bisa menghasilkan uang banyak." Chanyeol menjawab dengan gurauan khas-nya sambil menyuapkan sawi kedalam mulutnya yang penuh.

"Kau seperti seharian ini tidak makan." Kakak Baekhyun, Byun Baekhoo yang duduk di kursi lain menggeleng melihat bagaimana rakusnya seorang Park Chanyeol makan.

"Aku memang seharian belum makan hyung. Demi mencari uang untuk adikmu, aku rela melakukannya."

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang sesekali menyemburkan makanannya di tengah kalimat membuat Baekhoo tertawa, sementara Baekhyun segera memukul belakang kepala Chanyeol hingga membuat setengah makanan di mulunya keluar. "Yak!" Merasa kesal atas kelakukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendelik namun setelahnya dia hanya bisa mendengus tanpa bisa meluapkan makian di ujung lidahnya.

"Tipe anjing takut pada kucing?" Baekhoo menyindir jahil kepada Chanyeol memberengut. Terkadang dia geli melihat kelakuan pasangan ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu mencari uang dengan perut kosong, dan pukulan itu untuk mengingatkanmu jika aku tidak menyukainya." Baekhyun menarik kursinya di samping Chanyeol dan bersiap ikut makan bersama setelah selesai menata lauk di meja.

"Kau lihat itu Yeol? Adikku sangat mencintaimu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan itu kepadaku."

"Karena Oppa tidak seperti Chanyeol."

Kekesalan yang bersarang di hatinya meluap mendengar itu. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar dan menatap Baekhoo dengan serius. "Karena itulah aku ingin menikahi adikmu, hyung. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengisi perut karena yang aku pikirkan hanya ingin menikahinya."

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan harus memiliki uang satu mobil jika ingin menikahiku tuan Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun meletakan sendok makannya dan menatap kepada Chanyeol yang memasang wajah bingung. "Jika kau yang menikahiku, walau tanpa gaun, tanpa cincin ataupun tanpa pesta, aku tetap akan menerimanya."

"Sungguh?" Bola mata besar Chanyeol seketika berbinar, seperti dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip bintang di langit malam. "Besok sekalipun?"

"Oppa, panggilkan kami pendeta sekarang karena sepertinya Chanyeol sangat, sangat, sangat tergila-gila pada adik cantikmu ini."

Baekhoo tertawa sementara Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya, tidak peduli kepada penolakan Baekhyun yang terus memukuli punggungnya.

"Lepaskan Park bodoh!"

"AW! Kenapa kau mencubit pinggangku?"

Baekhyun masa bodo pada wajah kesakitan Chanyeol. Pura-pura tidak peduli demi menutupi kebahagiaannya yang meluap seperti akan meledak. Walau begitu Baekhoo menyadarinya dari pipi merona adik kecilnya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa, yang sebentar lagi akan menikah.

Tentu suasa seperti ini akan lengkap jika kedua orang tua mereka masih hidup, tapi Baekhoo yakin jika kedua orang tuanya pun akan ikut merasa senang melihat Baekhyun menemukan pria sebaik Chanyeol yang mencintainya, karena itu adalah apa yang dia rasakan. Baekhoo tidak akan merasa ragu sedikitpun untuk menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

.

.

Luhan adalah yang paling merasa bebas ketika kakinya menginjak tanah Maldives. Setelah menunggu izin dari Soorin akhirnya bulan madu yang dia inginkan bisa terwujud, dan sekarang otaknya terasa dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang pasir putih yang menempel pada kakinya, laut biru jernih yang menyegarkan penglihatannya juga pohon-pohon kelapa yang daunnya melambai-lambai cantik kepadanya. Rasanya Luhan sudah merasa ingin cepat-cepat bisa sampai di Resort.

"Maaf tuan, apa anda akan langsung menuju Resort atau menginap di Hotel terlebih dulu?"

"Resort."

"Hotel."

Seorang pria asia yang menjadi pemandu bagi Sehun dan Luhan itu menyeringit bingung ketika mendapat jawaban yang berbeda dari pasangan yang ada di depannya.

"Resort, Sehun. Kita bisa memakai pesawat domestik, kan?"

Sehun menggeleng, menolak usulan Luhan. "Kita baru turun dari pesawat dan kau mau naik pesawat lagi? Lebih baik kita istirahat terlebih dulu di Male."

"Speedboad kalau begitu."

"Kau tidak lupa pada kandunganmu, kan?"

"Ferry bagaimana?"

"Luhan."

Melihat Sehun kembali menolak Luhan pun memberengut. Dia ingin cepat ke Resort, melihat laut luas yang ada di sana. Apa Sehun tidak mengerti itu? "Bus bagaimana?" Tidak menyerah Luhan kembali membujuk.

"Bus juga bukan pilihan. Kita lebih baik ke Male terlebih dulu." Keputusan itu final. Sehun menggered koper miliknya lalu berjalan mengikuti pemandu yang berada di depannya.

Sementara Luhan walau merasa kesal dan sedikit tidak setuju pada keputusan Sehun, pada akhirnya dia mengekor juga di belakang Sehun.

.

.

Saat sampai di Hotel langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga. Sore hari di Male, ibukota Maldives untuk pertama kalinya bagi Luhan dan dia merasa bersemangat untuk menjelajah keindahan Maldives esok hari. Bahkan rasanya seperti dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

"Kau mau terus berdiri di sana?"

Luhan menutup tirai jendela yang ia singkab ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Masih dengan senyuman yang bertahan di bibirnya dia menoleh menatap Sehun yang juga mengukir senyuman. "Impianku yang lainnya terwujud."

"Apa?"

"Berbulan madu di Maldives bersamamu."

"Itu masuk dalam daftar impianmu?" Sehun terkekeh geli, bukan menertawakan impian Luhan tapi hanya merasa gemas pada istri cantiknya itu. "Bulan madu ini akan menjadi sesuai keinginanmu jika kau tidak melupakan si kecil yang ada di sana."

"Tentu saja tidak." Luhan mengusap perutnya yang mulai membuncit. "Aku akan menjaganya dengan hati-hati."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, menghampiri Luhan lalu memberikan kecupan singkat pada keningnya. "Istirahatlah. Kita akan berangkat menuju Maafusi besok."

"Gulhi jugakan?"

"Ya."

Luhan hampir bersorak girang namun dia menahan itu dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya walau ke-antusiasan tidak bisa sirna dari senyuman tertahannya. Dua pulau incarannya, ah rasanya sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan menu sarapam khas Maldives yang bernama 'Mas Huni' Luhan buru-buru menarik Sehun untuk cepat bersiap-siap, walau sebenarnya jadwal Ferry yang mereka sewa akan berangkat pukul sepuluh pagi waktu lokal. Ke-antusiasan Luhan memang terasa sedikit merepotkan bagi Sehun karena wanita itu menjadi kritis pada waktu, bahkan tidak membiarkan Sehun untuk sedikit merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Duduk, Luhan." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang lagi-lagi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Bukan apa-apa tapi itu berbahaya jika saja Luhan terjatuh.

Tapi walau begitu Luhan akan kembali berdiri untuk menikmati pemandangan menuju pulau Maafusi, dan itu sedikit membuat Sehun merasa gemas dan pada akhirnya mengurung Luhan di atas pangkuannya. Tidak mempedulikan rontaan Luhan yang meminta dilepaskan dari pelukannya.

.

.

"Astaga, ini indah sekali!" Luhan berkata kagum setelah mereka mendarat. Dia terus tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Topi rajut berhias bunga yang melingkar lebar melindungi kepalanya dari panas matahari Luhan pegangi saat terpaan angin hampir membawa topi itu lepas dari kepalanya. "Sehun, ayo kita ke sana."

Sehun yang sedang memberikan upah pada pegawai yang membawakan barang-barangnya menoleh menatap Luhan. "Tunggu aku Luhan!" Berteriak saat melihat istrinya sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya. "Terima kasih." Setelah selesai mengurus semuanya Sehun buru-buru mengejar Luhan, masih berteriak memanggil Luhan yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"Maaf, apa mereka sepasang suami istri?"

Pegawai yang beberapa detik lalu diberi upah oleh Sehun mengangguk ketika sosok pria asing yang turun dari Ferry lain menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Karena tidak bisa terlalu berlama-lama pegawai itu berlalu, membawa barang-barang milik Sehun untuk ditaruh di Resort yang sudah disediakan.

Pria asing yang memiliki rambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil. Merasa senang karena mungkin liburannya kali ini akan semakin terasa berkesan. Sungguh tidak terduga, Maldives mempertemukannya dengan teman lama.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Ku harus apa? Maafkan aku karena chap 27 baru berojol. Prosesnya lama karena ku sempat anu jadi tolong maafkan dan maklumi. Semoga kalian masih menanti dan mau lanjut baca FF ini yang tinggal satu atau dua chapter lagi. Aku pengen FF ini cepat klimaks jadi semoga next chap prosesnya ga selama chap ini. Sementara silakan kalian menduga-duga siapa pria asing itu hahaha

Untuk KaiSoo juga ChanBaek lunas ya, dua-duanya bakal nikah tapi maapkan dari awal sampe ke sini mereka hanya nyempil2 sedikit becos FF ini memang terfokusnya ke HunHan, tapi semoga kalian suka moment mereka yang sederhana itu di atas.

Thanks untuk penantian kalian, kesetiaan(?) kelian juga ripiu, pollow, paporit kalian di chap sebelumnya. Maaf aku ga balas seperti biasa karena pasti kalian udah lupa juga ma ripiu kalian, tapi yang jelas aku berterimakasih dan aku tunggu ripiu untuk chap ini.

Pokoknya Big thanks untuk kalian yang sudah mendukung FFku^^ kita ketemu di next chap ya.. see you.

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS. Selalu sayangi ayah dan bunda.. saranghae.


	28. Chapter 28

Who is she? she is, Luhan.

Baby Aery HHS

-Big Event HunHan INDONESIA-

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt, Comfrot, Romance.

Rate : M 17+.

Warning : Genderswitch, Mature content, Dirty talk, Typo.

Length : Chapter.

.

.

.

.

Minuman berwarna ungu pekat itu tertuang di dalam gelas, membuat aroma Khas wine menguar, mendominasi kamar Resort yang cukup terbilang mewah dengan segala furnitur mahalnya. Batang rokok yang masih menyala dibagian ujungnya dimatikan, dan bibir itu tersungging sebelum akhirnya menyesap wine buatan Prancise yang bisa dia dapat dengan mudah.

Getaran ponsel di atas meja menarik penuh perhatian pria itu -Ken. Dia meletakan gelas dalam genggamannya dan beralih mengambil iPhone miliknya. Sebuah pesan tertera di sana, pesan yang sejak tadi dia nantikan.

" **Nona Luhan baru datang kemarin. Dia bersama Oh Sehun, suaminya untuk berbulan madu. Mereka menginap di Resort yang tak jauh dari Maffusi."**

Serangkaian pesan pendek itu membuat Ken mendengus kesal. Suami? Jadi si berengsek Sehun benar-benar berakhir menjadi pemilik Luhan? Seharusnya dia yang berada di posisi itu, menjadi pendamping Luhan. Entah dari mana Luhan memiliki pemikiran untuk menikah dengan Sehun, pria yang jelas-jelas sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Sejak malam itu, saat Luhan melarikan diri darinya dan kembali ke Korea, Ken tidak serta merta melupakan Luhan. Tidak tau sebuah obsesi atau cinta, tapi dia selalu mengingat Luhan, wanita yang membuatnya tertarik sampai detik ini. Hanya saja Ken tidak bisa mencari Luhan karena dia harus mendekam di Penjara untuk lima tahun karena sebuah tragedi 'kecil' masa mudanya. Dan setelah bebas dia disibukan oleh kuliah juga pekerjaan yang membuatnya bisa sampai di posisi ini, menjadi pria kaya dengan penghasilan ribuan dollar perbulan. Itu semua membuatnya sedikit melonggarkan keinginan untuk kembali memiliki Luhan. Tentu, otaknya tidak sekarat itu sampai membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir walau saat masa Senior High School dia terbilang jarang menelan pelajaran. Dia pintar, jenius dan licik. Tapi sepertinya garis takdir tidak bisa menyetujui keputusannya, sebab di sinilah takdir itu berkata, mempertemukannya dengan wanita itu. Namun situasi tidak berpihak padanya karena keberadaan seorang Oh Sehun!

Sialan! Sudah cukup Sehun merebut Luhan darinya dulu, dan tidak untuk sekarang atau nanti.. Sumai? Siapa peduli? Jika tidak bercerai mereka bisa berpisah karena kematian, kan? Dan Ken tidak takut untuk melakukan itu.

.

.

Luhan menikmati bulan madunya yang ia anggap sangat menyenangkan. Menyusuri pulau Maffusi, bermain air atau sekali-kali berjemur sampai kulitnya sedikit menggelap menjadi agenda Luhan selain memotret pemandangan yang luar biasa indah tidak mengecewakan. Sehun menjadi suami siaga sekaligus romantis di sana.. Tidak pernah meninggalkan Luhan sedetikpun terkecuali jika Luhan sudah berjanji untuk diam duduk di kursi. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengambil risiko bahaya jika Luhan terlalu asik dan melupakan jika ada si kecil di perutnya. Sebenarnya itu terdengar tidak mungkin, kan? Luhan tidak mungkin lupa tentang kandungannya yang jelas-jelas selalu dia bawa, dan ya.. Sehun hanya beralasan karena demi Tuhan! Terlalu banyak pria asing di sini yang mungkin bisa saja merayu Luhan jika dia meninggalkannya. Sungguh pencemburu Oh Sehun! Dan bagian romantisnya dia selalu mengambilkan apapun yang Luhan butuhkan, memasak makanan jika Luhan ingin dan bahkan rela begadang hanya untuk memijat kaki Luhan yang kelelahan. Hal kecil-kecil seperti itu tapi sanggup membuat cinta Luhan kian bertambah besar.

Di dalam resort yang mereka sewa terdengar suara tawa dari Luhan, membuat bintang di langit hitam merasa tidak berarti karena tidak mampu membuat si mungil teringat jika sekarang sudah malam.

"Diam, Luhan."

"Oh, jangan di situ!"

Kini giliran Sehun yang tertawa akibat reaksi geli Luhan saat di menggelitik tapak kakinya. Ini menjadi momen yang dia suka, memijat sekaligus menggoda Luhan.

"Jangan menggelitiku, Sehun." Luhan bergerak sembarang membuat gaun tidurnya tersingkab ke atas paha. "Lebih ke atas sedikit." Sehun mengikuti apa yang Luhan suruh, beralih ke betis dan memijat pelan di sana. Luhan tersenyum, merasa nyaman karena pijatan Sehun. "Jam berapa kita akan pindah ke pulau Gulhi besok?"

"Jam sepuluh. Itu waktu yang tepat untuk Ferry-nya."

"Tidak bisakah kita tunda? Aku belum puas di sini."

"Rencana bulan madu kita hanya satu minggu sayang. Minggu depanpun kau harus mencek kandunganmu, kan?"

"Sehun." Luhan menarik ujung lengan piyama Sehun. "Hanya satu hari, aku belum mengunjungi cafe terbaik di sini."

"Kita bisa berlibur lagi lain kali saat kita sudah menjadi bertiga." Sehun mecoba membujuk dengan sabar. Luhan sangat kerasa kepala dan Sehun tau wanita itu tidak akan menyerah.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Sudah ditebak. Luhan berbalik badan, memunggungi Sehun yang tersenyum asam. Luhan yang kerasa kepala ditambah hormon kehamilannya terkadang membuat Sehun frustasi. "Baiklah, hanya satu hari itu pun mengurangi hari untuk di pulau Gulhi. Bagaimana, setuju?"

Luhan tersentak duduk dengan riang dan segera mengecupi wajah Sehun bertubi-tubi yang lagi-lagi menyerah dalam kehendaknya. "Kau sunggu suami idaman."

"Aku lupa jika beberapa menit lalu ada yang menyebutku menyebalkan." Satu alisnya terangat, sengaja mengingatkan Luhan.

"Tidak, siapa yang mengatakan itu?" Pura-pura tidak mengingat Luhan justru tersenyum lebar. "Kau suami terbaikku dan aku mencintaimu." Tidak menanti kata sebagai balasan, Luhan menarik kerah piyama Sehun dan segera menyatukan bibir mereka. Lidahnya menerobos masuk, membelah bibir tipis Sehun dan menggoda lidah hangat Sehun di dalam sana.

Sehun mencoba diam untuk sesaat, dia selalu suka saat Luhan berusaha mendominasi, karena istrinya akan berubah menjadi sangat liar, namun pertahan Sehun kualahan melawan serangan Luhan yang sudah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana piyamanya dan meremas kuat miliknya di sana. Dia mengerang sekaligus mendesah di tengah lumatan Luhan, dan tanpa peduli Sehun segera mendorong Luhan untuk telentang. Ciuman itu Sehun lepas, walau Luhan tetap mengejar bibirnya tapi Sehun berhasil menghentikan itu. "Mau bermain-main malam ini?" Dengan napas memberat Sehun bertanya. Dia tidak ingin menggagahi Luhan yang kelelahan tanpa keinginan wanita itu sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku masih kuat jika hanya dua atau tiga permainan."

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan tersenyum miring dan menarik tengkuk Sehun agar mengikis jarak mereka. "Haruskah aku yang melakukannya padamu agar kau yakin? Women on top." Berbicara di bibir Sehun sembari menjilati ujung mulut Sehun.

"Aku selalu suka posisi itu." Sembari menyeringai nakal Sehun menarik simpul tali bahu gaun malam Luhan, dan Luhan sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya agar Sehun lebih mudah meloloskan gaun malamnya. Mata Sehun kian menggelap melihat tubuh Luhan yang selalu, bahkan bertambah menggiurkan dengan payudaranya yang mulai membesar. Merasa sudah tidak kuat pada ereksinya yang telah mengeras Sehun merunduk dan mulai kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Melumat, menggigit atau saling mendorong lidah membuat gairah terasa semakin panas. Napas keduanya mulai menderu dan saat Sehun tau Luhan membutuhkan udara dia menjauh, beralih mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit Luhan, mulai dari dagu, rahang, tulang leher sampai puncak payudaranya yang telah Sehun loloskan dari korslet.

Luhan mengerang gila. Jemarinya menusup di dalam helaian rambut Sehun dan kakinya bergerak tak nyaman di bawah sana. Bibirnya tak berhenti memuja Sehun diiringi nada desahan yang selalu mengusik pendengaran Sehun.

Dengan batas gairah yang sudah tidak mampu Sehun tahan, dia segera melepaskan piyamanya dengan cepat, juga membuang dalaman apapun yang menutupi kewanitaan Luhan. Luhan mengejang saat merasakan kepala Sehun tertanam di antara pahanya, menjilat di sana sampai pada titik yang mampu membuat Luhan menjerit.

"Kau akan membangunkan banyak orang, Lu." Sedikit bermain-main Sehun berbicara di antara milik Luhan, membuat tubuh Luhan begetar karena napasnya yang menggelitik.

"Buat aku sampai, Sehun." Luhan tidak menanggapi bahkan tidak peduli pada siapapun yang akan terganggu karena teriakkannya. Dia hanya ingin mencapai titik putihnya karena Sehun.

"Memohonlah sayang." Sehun tersenyum dengan puas, dan kembali memainkan semua miliknya di tubuh Luhan dengan ke-ahliannya.

Menggigiti klitoris sekaligus meremas payudara penuh Luhan dengan teratur, sampai getaran itu muncul dan mengalir menyapa lidah Sehun.

Luhan mendesah panjang juga tangannya merenas sprei di bawahnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan dadanya bergerak naik-turun sesuai napas yang dia hela.

"Sudah merasa baik nyonya Oh?"

Dengan mata berkabutnya Luhan melirik pada Sehun yang sangat sudah siap. Dia mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun merubah posisi, membuatnya kini duduk di antara paha Sehun yang sudah telentang.

"Buat aku semakin tergila-gila padamu, Lu."

Rintihan serak Sehun membuat tubuh Luhan kembali bereaksi. Dia sudah tidak lagi berkabut dan telah sadar untuk membuat Sehun semakin gila kepada dirinya.

Miliknya yang masih lembab dan lengket karena orgasme bergerak menggoda di atas milik Sehun yang telah siap mengoyak G-spot miliknya. Luhan tersenyum dan memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam keperkasaan Sehun.

Luhan ikut mendesah bersama desisan nikmat Sehun yang merasa jika miliknya dicengkram erat. Tidak sabar menanti untuk kenikmatan selanjutnya Sehun meremas pantat Luhan dan mencengkram pinggul Luhan, membantu Luhan untuk bergerak.

Mulut Luhan tidak bisa terkatup. Dia terus mendesah dengan mata setengah terpejam. Sementara Sehun masih fokus membantu Luhan dengan matanya terarah pada payudara Luhan yang terayun-ayun. "Sial!" Dia merutuk karena tidak bisa menyentuh atau menggigit dua gundukan besar itu dalam posisi ini. Dan karena itu Sehun melepaskan diri, merubah Luhan menjadi duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Mereka kembali saling bergerak seirama dan berlawanan. Luhan hanya mampu memeluk kepala Sehun, menenggelamkan Sehun pada payudaranya yang mendamba.

Merasa hampir sampai, Luhan menarik Sehun dari putting susunya, mencium bibir Sehun dan melepaskannya kembali untuk mendesah saat Sehun menyantak dalam di sana, memancing cairan keduanya untuk keluar.

Mencoba mangais napas keduanya terdiam dalam posisi tidak berubah. Luhan merunduk, mencium kening Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu." Berbisik pelan lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher basah Sehun.

.

.

Setelah dua sesi permainan panas mereka Luhan meringkuk dalam pelukan Sehun, berbantal lengan pria itu. "Sehun." Panggilan Luhan memecah kantuk, Sehun bergumam dan merunduk menatap mata Luhan. "Minggu depan aku akan melakukan USG, dan mungkin jika beruntung kita akan tahu dia perumpuan atau laki-laki."

Mendengar itu membuat Sehun tidak kuasa menahan senyuman. "Mana yang kau harapkan?"

Luhan sedikit berpikir. "Aku tidak peduli dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Hanya keselamatannya yang aku pikirkan." Sebelum menjawab dengan nada sedih. "Aku takut akan membunuhnya sebelum dia lahir."

Kalimat terakhir Luhan membuat Sehun menjauh untuk menatap lekat mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak pernah mengira jika Luhan akan berpikiran seperti sekarang. "Tuhan akan melindunginya, percayalah, karena kitapun akan melindunginya."

"Tapi ibu, ayah dan 70 orang lainnya meninggal karena aku." Airmata menetes dari mata Luhan yang di dalamnya tersembunyi ketakutan besar. Sejak dirinya tau jika dia mengandung hanya perasaan ini yang merayapi hatinya. Dan saat dia tahu akan mengetahui kelamin anaknya nanti membuat Luhan seikit tertekan sampai tidak mampu menanggungnya sendiri.

"Jangan berbicara macam-macam." Sehun memebawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya kembali. "Tidurlah dan buang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu." Mengusap bahu Luhan dan menghujani puncak kepalanya dengan kecupan.

Sehun percaya Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk menimpa anaknya. Ya, setidaknya jangan anak mereka. Biarkan si kecil itu lahir untuk melengkapi kehidupan bahagia mereka..

.

.

Esoknya Luhan menyusuri Maffusi dengan tujuan mencari oleh-oleh untuk teman-temannya. Hanya suvenir biasa khas Maldives tapi Luhan harap Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo akan menyukainya sebab dia sudah susah payah untuk mencari yang terbaik diantara pilihan yang ada.

Setelah puas berbelanja Luhan bersama Sehun yang menenteng tujuh paper bag di tangannya memasuki salah satu cafe yang menjadi favorit mereka di Maffusi. Mereka tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan mendatangi cafe itu untuk makan siang seperti sekarang.

Sehun menarik satu kursi untuk Luhan duduk, sementara dirinya segera pergi untuk mengambil nomor antrian makanan dan untuk mendapatkan nomor itupun Sehun harus rela berdiri di deretan ke 27. Benar-benar pengorbanan yang layak untuk sebuah makanan lezat.

Luhan menanti juga dengan sabar. Dia memainkan ponsel, menghubungi kedua sahabatnya yang selalu mengirim pesan ribut tentang bagaimana rasanya berlibur di Maldives. Sungguh lucu.. Matanya menilik Sehun sesaat. Antrian masih panjang dan rasa ingin ke toilet mendera Luhan, karena itu tanpa berbicara pada Sehun Luhan bangkit dan menuju toilet yang sudah dia tahu letaknya. Luhan tidak mau mendapatkan nomor urut makin panjang hanya karena Sehun berbalik menjadi menemaninya ke Toilet.

Luhan segera menyelesaikan kebutuhannya dengan cepat. Buang air kecil, membasuh tangan tidak tertinggal pula memperbaiki riasaan. Setelah merasa cukup rapi dia keluar sembari mengeringkan tangannya menggunakan tissu. "Hai, Lu." Namun langkah Luhan terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang.

Apa dia menyapaku? Kening Luhan berkerut menatap pria asing di depannya, yang menjadi pemilik suara itu. Bibirnya tersenyum miring dan lama kelamaan Luhan menatap pria itu dia mulai merasa familiar. Rambut pirang itu, bibir itu, mata itu dan suara itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang dan detik itu pula bola matanya membesar, tissue di tangannya pun terjatuh dan dia segera memundurkan langkah.

Ken! Gambaran itu yang berhasil otaknya munculkan di dalam sana, dan Luhan mulai gemetar.

"Lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Berbasa-basi Ken bertanya dengan kakinya yang mulai melangkah ke depan. "Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sini bersama.. teman baikku?" Ada kekehan di ujung kalimat Ken setelah jeda, dan itu semakin membuat dada Luhan berdetak kencang. "Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku di hari pernikahan kalian? Bukankah aku teman sepermainan kalian?"

Terus dicecar pertanyaan dari Ken membuat bibir Luhan terasa mengering. Dia tidak berani menatap mata Ken yang tertuju padanya, Luhan hanya bisa berusaha mengendalikan raut wajah tegangnya agar tidak terlihat lebih terpojok, walau dia tau itu tidak berguna. Sama sekali tidak ingin menanggapi Luhan melangkah cepat, ingin menjauh dari pria itu. Namun pergelangan tangannya terasa di tarik membuatnya kembali di posisi semula.

"Aku berbicara padamu, jangan pura-pura tidak mengenal atau melihatku." Ken mengatakannya dengan nada lembut. "Kenapa kau mencoba menghindariku?"

"Lepaskan tanganku, Ken." Suaranya ia paksakan untuk keluar walau terdengar sedikit begetar di kalimat ujung. "Aku tidak berminat untuk berbicara denganmu."

Ken mendecak, sinis menatap Luhan. "Kenapa? Kau masih teringat saat aku menidurimu?" Dalam genggamannya Ken merasakan jika tangan Luhan begetar. Dia menatap ke sana sesaat sebelum terkekeh dan kembali menatap mata Luhan. "Kau merasa takut padaku tapi menikah dengan pria yang memberikanmu padaku. Harus bagaimana aku memahami hal itu, Luhan?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau pahami.. Kesalahan Sehun bukan sesuatu yang akan bisa membuatku berhenti mencintainya."

"Munafik." Ken menarik tangan Luhan ke atas, semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di sana, melampiaskan kemarahannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan yang mulai memerah. "Kau seharusnya tidak menjadi wanita bodoh. Jika aku tidak bisa memiikimu seharusnya tidak juga dengan dirinya karena kami sama-sama berengseknya seperti seorang bajingan."

"Tapi aku mencintai bajingan itu, dan tidak dengan dirimu." Luhan mulai mencoba berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Ken yang terasa tengah diliputi amarah. Dia meronta kuat sampai muncul seseorang dari ujung sana yang bisa Luhan katakan menyelamatkannya secara tidak langsung.

Ken melirik kesekitar ketika melihat beberapa orang menatap mereka. Menghela napas Ken pun melepaskan tangan Luhan, mencium bibirnya sekilas dan segera berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan senyuman orang-orang yang berpikir jika itu pertengkaran kecil di dalam sebuah rumah tangga. Mereka tidak menyadari jika Luhan hampir terjatuh dari kakinya saat itu juga.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke kursinya dengan nomor urut yang sudah dia dapat. Menupun sudah dipesan hanya tinggal menunggu nomornya dipanggil sebelum penyajian. Namun dia tidak menemukan Luhan di sana. Sedikit kebingungan matanya mulai mengedar kesekeliling, bertanya pada salah satu pelayan dan beruntung belum juga pelayan itu menjawab Luhan sudah lebih dulu muncul di depannya. "Kau habis dari mana, Lu?"

"Sehun, aku ingin kembali ke resort."

Sehun dibuat heran pada pernyataan Luhan. Baru setengah jam lalu Luhan dibuat tidak sabar untuk sampai di sini tapi sekarang dia sudah mulai menyusun paper bag bawaan mereka ditangannya, seperti menunjukan jika dia tidak bercanda jika Sehun memang berpikiran seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Aku bahkan baru memesan makanannya. Apa kau merasa tidak baik?" Kekhawatiran muncul di benak Sehun. Dia mendekati Luhan, memegang pipi wanita itu.

"Ya, aku ingin istirahat." Tidak menunggu apapun Luhan segera berjalan menuju pintu. Keinginannya untuk berlama-lama di sini lenyap, rasa laparnya pun hilang setelah dia tau kalau dirinya menghirup udara yang sama bersama Ken.

Sehun meletakan lembaran uang di atas meja dan buru-buru menyusul Luhan dari belakang.

.

.

Sesampainya di resort Sehun melihat ada ketegangan yang coba Luhan sembunyikan. Bagaimana Luhan di perjalanan pulang terus mengepalkan tangan, dan bagaimana raut wajah Luhan yang mengeras membuat Sehun tau jika ada yang terjadi. "Kau butuh sesuatu?" Dengan pelan dia menepuk bahu Luhan dari belakang, dan reaksi terkejut berlebihan Luhan membuatnya semakin yakin. "Kau kenapa Luhan?"

Tatapan Sehun seperti merantai dirinya, membuat Luhan tidak mampu menatap hal lain. Namun otaknya terus berputar, memikirkan jawaban apa yang seharusnya dia keluarkan. Tidak mungkin dia memberitahukan keberadaan Ken. Itu akan memperpanjang urusan jika melibatkan emosi Sehun. Tersenyum kecil Luhan berhambur memeluk suaminya. Dia sadar jika Sehun sudah mengendus ketegangannya dan dia tidak ingin membuat Sehun lebih penasaran pada hal apapun. "Aku hanya tiba-tiba merasa ingin cepat pulang ke Korea." Ya, pulang dan lupakan pertemuannya dengan Ken.

"Pulang?" Sehun meraih bahu Luhan dan menjauhkan jarak mereka tanpa melepaskan pelukan Luhan. "Baru semalam kau merengek meminta lebih lama di sini."

"Ya, tapi.. Kau taukan? Hormon ibu hamil sulit untuk diperkirakan. Semalam aku ingin lebih lama di sini tapi sekarang aku ingin cepat pulang."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ke Gulhi? Menikmati masa bulan madu kita."

Dimanapun tidak, jika ada Ken di sana. "Aku yakin, aku ingin pulang. Kita bisa ke sini lagi saat sudah bertiga, kan? Kau yang mengatakannya." Luhan rela melepas moment ini, karena dia tidak ingin memiliki kenangan lain tentang pria pirang itu.

"Baik, aku akan mencoba mengurusnya."

"Apa bisa kita pulang malam ini?"

"Kau tidak lupakan jika yang menyewa ferrary bukan hanya kita?" Sehun tertawa karena rasa tidak sabar Luhan. "Tapi aku akan mengusahakan kita bisa pulang ke Korea besok." Mencium ujung hidungnya gemas sebelum kembali memeluk Luhan.

Dan di dalam pelukan Sehun, barulah Luhan menunjukan raut tidak tenangnya. Dia berharap tidak ada apapun yang terjadi sampai besok. Hanya sampai besok..

.

.

Paginya selesai menghabiskan sarapan mereka Sehun bergegas mengurus apa yang dibutuhkan untuk kembali ke Korea, seperti tiket, ferrary juga tentunya sebuah mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke airport nanti. Sementara Luhan sibuk mengepak barang bawaan mereka ke dalam koper.

"Lu, ferrary yang bisa kita sewa hanya ada di jam dua siang nanti. Selain jam itu semuanya penuh." Sehun menghampiri, membawa berita yang sama sekali tidak Luhan harapkan. "Sementara penerbangan ke Korea ada di jam satu siang. Pilihannya kita menginap di Hotel terlebih dulu dan mengambil penerbangan sore hari. Bagaimana?"

Luhan berhenti mengepak barang-barang mereka. Dia ikut menatap Sehun dan melirik pada jam dinding di belakang pria itu. Masih butuh waktu enam jam sampai jam dua siang sementara setiap detiknya Luhan selalu merasa takut dan menitpun menjadi semakin lama berputar. Dia tidak sanggup menunggu selama itu.

"Lu?"

Panggilan Sehun menyentakkan kembali kesadarannya. "Apa tidak ada kendaraan lainnya yang bisa kita pakai untuk menuju ibu kota?"

"Sepertinya hari ini banyak wisatawan yang pulang atau datang, jadi sayangnya tidak ada."

Luhan memejamkan mata, menghembuskan napas lalu mengangguk kepada Sehun. "Baik, jam dua siang." Bersabar sedikit dan jangan menunggu jika tidak ingin mati karena waktu.

.

.

"Kau mau makan siang?"

Luhan menoleh ke Sehun. Mereka kini tengah duduk berdua di atas kursi rotan panjang yang terletak di balkon kecil yang menyambung lamgsung ke dalam kamar mereka, tepat menghadap pada kilauan biru laut Maffusi. "Mau jika kau tidak perlu pergi dari sini."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengambil ponselnya di atas meja kayu. "Delivery menjadi pilihan yang baik saat kau sedang semanis ini."

Luhan ikut menampilkan senyumnya dan membiarkan Sehun memesan makanan untuk mereka. Hanya tersisa dua jam, dan itu akan berlalu cepatkan?

"Oh, ada kabar baik."

"Apa?" Luhan beralih melihat ponsel Sehun dan membaca pesan yang tertampil di layar. "Tuan Sehun, maaf karena mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan jika ada satu Ferrary yang bisa kau sewa lebih cepat. Jika anda mau saya akan mengajak anda ke tempat pemilik Ferrary tersebut." Selesai di kalimat terakhir Luhan buru-buru menatap Sehun. "Jadi kau akan pergi?"

"Jika kau ingin lebih lama di sini aku tidak akan pergi." Sehun menjawab sekenanya, karena baginya tidak masalah jam dua siang atau sekarang.

"Apa itu akan lama?"

"Seperti biasa Lu. Mungkin tiga puluh menit."

"Apa tidak bisa pihak resort saja yang mengurus?"

"Pihak resort mempunyai Ferrary sendiri, Ferrary yang hanya bisa kita bawa jam dua nanti. Dan dia orang luar dari resort, staff hanya membantuku." Sehun memberi penjelasan kepada Luhan yang masih menimang. "Aku hanya akan pergi jika kau mengizinkan."

Luhan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Satu sisi ia ingin mendorong Sehun keluar agar mereka bisa lebih cepat pergi tapi satu sisi dia ingin menahan Sehun karena rasa takut tak menentu di hatinya. Jadi mana yang harus aku ikuti?

"Luhan." Sehun lagi-lagi menegur saat melihat Luhan kembali melamun untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak kemarin. "Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja sampai jam dua."

"jangan! Mak.. sudku pergilah. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Tapi aku melihat keraguanmu, Luhan."

"Aku akan terus di sini dan tidak kemana-mana. Pergilah.. Aku ingin cepat kembali ke Korea."

"Baiklah." Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan. "Tapi sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam.." Merapikan cardigan di tubuh Luhan, mencoba menghalau angin yang bertiup kencang. "Aku sudah memesan makanan. Mereka akan mengantarnya dan setelah makan siang kita bisa langsung pergi."

Luhan mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

"Kau yang harus berhati-hati. Jaga dirimu.." Secara lembut kening Luhan dia cium. "Aku pergi." Berdiri dari duduknya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar resort.

Luhan mengusap telapak tangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.. Tidak ada apapun yang akan terjadi. Dia mencoba meyakinkan itu di dalam hatinya.

Selang lima menit Sehun pergi suara ketukan pintu utama terdengar membuat Luhan tersentak kecil. Sembari memeluk perutnya yang mulai menonjol Luhan berjalan ke depan. "Siapa?"

"Pengantar makanan."

Luhan segera membuka pintu tanpa ragu. Sosok pria memakai seragam salah satu restoran di Maffusi muncul membawa box kotak aluminium. Dengan sopan Luhan membiarkan pria itu masuk. tidak mungkin kan dia membawa kotak itu sampai ke ruang makan. "Kau bisa meletakannya di sana. "

Pria itu mengangguk, masih menunduk tanpa menatap Luhan langsung. "Terima kasih. Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Pria bertopi itu berlalu melewati Luhan yang mulai menata makanan di atas meja. Dia tidak sadar jika pria yang bersamanya alih-alih keluar justru mengkunci pintu tanpa suara. Senandung lembut yang Luhan lantunkan membuat langkah pria itu samar terdengar. Topi itu dilepas, diletakan di atas meja, memamerkan rambut pirang keemasannya yang berantakan. Tanpa aba-aba pria itu menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan menghadapnya dengan bola mata membesar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Kenapa kau mencoba untuk pergi? " Ken langsung mengeluarkan kemarahannya. Tidak peduli pada keterkejutan Luhan. "Kau ingin menghindariku?"

"Lepaskan Ken atau aku akan berteriak."

Mendengar ancaman Luhan yang begetar membuat Ken tertawa. "Itu ancaman omong kosong, Lu. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu." Dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Luhan, merentangkan tangan seolah memberi keleluasaan pada apapun rencana yang ada di otak kecilnya.

Melihat tingkah Ken membuat Luhan muak. Dia mengepalkan tangan dan menatap benci kepada pria itu. "Aku membencimu! Sangat-sangat membencimu." Luhan tidak tau kenapa bisa ia melontarkan itu, dan Luhan sadar apa yang diucapkannya telah menyulut kemarahan Ken semakin besar.

"Ayolah, Luhan. Aku hanya ingin kita berteman seperti dulu. Bukankah **kita** adalah teman dekat, terutama aku dan dia." Menahan emosinya sendiri Ken masih berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal buruk kepada Luhan. "Aku merasa kecewa saat tau kalian tidak mengundangku di hari pernikahan kalian dan semakin merasa kecewa saat kau menolak kehadiranku tapi justru menerima kehadirannya." Bermain-main Ken berjalan kecil, mengitari Luhan. Membelit tubuh Luhan dengan aura gelapnya. "Tapi itu ok, karena aku tidak bisa menjamin hari penikahanmu akan berjalan lancar tanpa ada kematian. Jika itu bukan aku maka Sehun.. Bukankah begitu?" Berhenti di belakang Luhan dan berbicara di sana. Tubuhnya sedikit ia condongkan ke sisi telinga Luhan yang sudah mulai tidak sanggup bernapas. "Dan mungkin aku tercuri di titik itu, tapi tidak sekarang.. Kau harus menjadi milikku karena aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Ken!" Suara Luhan meninggi, dia berbalik menatap Ken. "Kau hanya terobsesi padaku.. Obsesi yang gila!"

"Obsesi karena cinta, obsesi karena aku tidak bisa memilikimu."

"Dan aku tidak pernah ingin dimiliki oleh orang sepertimu. Kau pria laknat yang jauh lebih buruk dari siapapun! Bahkan Sehun sekalipun."

Bola mata Ken melebar. Retinanya seperti mengecil karena ungkapan Luhan seperti mampu menggelapkan dirinya menjadi semakin pekat. Dia tersenyum miring dan mulai mengambil langkah, mendekati Luhan yang juga memundurkan langkahnya. "Pria laknat?" Dia terkekeh dengan cara menyeramkan. "Itu terengar pas untuk disematkan padaku setelah melakukan ini padamu. Hanya satu permainan sebelum kau pergi. Itu terdengar menyenangkan, kan?" Tatapannya menyusuri tubuh Luhan dan jatuh pada perut yang terus dipeluk. "Apa kau tidak berniat mengenalkan pria laknat ini pada keturunan si berengsek Oh Sehun? Atau.. apa aku harus menghukumnya karena sudah merebutmu melalui bayi sialan itu? Dia akan merasa sangat terluka."

Seluruh bulu romanya Luhan rasakan meremang mendengar ucapan Ken. Pelukannya semakin dia eratkan di sana, seolah membuat benteng pada apapun bahaya yang mengintai. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyentuh anakku." Kakinya yang terus mencoba menghindar dari Ken terasa menabrak sesuatu. Dia sudah berada di ujung kaki sofa yang menahan langkahnya, membuatnya kini terjebak jarak Ken yang mulai mendekat.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menyentuhmu."

"LEPASKAN AKU KEN!" Sekuat mungkin Luhan berteriak saat Ken menariknya paksa menuju ranjang. Terpekik sakit ketika punggungnya terasa menyentuh pinggiran ranjang karena Ken yang mendorongnya kasar. Luhan meringis saat rasa ngilu mendera di pinggangnya. Tangannya masih berusaha memeluk anaknya, berdoa semoga si kecil tetap tidur dengan tenang di sana.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat melakukan ini padamu, tapi kau sendiri yang membuat niatan itu muncul." Masih dengan raut wajah marah kemeja yang dikenakannya Ken sobek.

Luhan mulai menitikan airmata, menangis, menggelengkan kepala. Memohon pada Ken juga menolak untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi kepada dirinya. Namun Ken terlalu tidak peduli, mengabaikan kepiluan Luhan saat dirinya sudah mengungkungi tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dan saat itu Luhan merasa dejavu pada kejadian ini. Luka itu kembali bahkan terasa lebih parah.

Tolong aku, Sehun. -Luhan.

.

.

Sehun kembali melihat pada jam tangannya. Sudah tiga puluh menit dan pemilik Ferrary yang akan ditemuinya belum juga muncul, sementara itu staff resort yang bersamanya terus memperhatikannya dengan gerak-gerik aneh. "Kapan orang itu akan datang?"

"Sa..saya tidak tahu tuan. Mung..kin sebentar lagi."

Oh, ini membuang-buang waktu. Tau sepeti ini lebih baik dia di resort bersama Luhan dan duduk menunggu jam dua sembari bermain-main. Itu terdengar lebih menyenangkan. Bibir bawahnya yang kering Sehun jilat lalu menatap staff pria di sampingnya. "Hubungi siapapun dia. Katakan kalau aku sudah tidak berminat pada ferarry-nya. Lebih baik aku kembali ke resort."

"Jangan tuan!" Tanpa Sehun duga staff itu menghadang langkahnya. Kaca mata hitam yang sejak tadi menyembunyikan matanya Sehun lepas dan menatap telanjang pada staff bertingkah aneh itu. "Ma.. maksudku mungkin dia akan datang sebentar lagi." Dan darri kata lanjutannya ada yang terdengar begetar.

Sehun menyeringitkan kening saat tingkah gugup mulai melanda pada staff itu. Oh, ayolah.. Mereka tidak dalam situasi dimana salah satunya harus merasa gugup, terkecuali jika ada sesuatu dan Sehun tidak bodoh untuk bisa dibohongi. "Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?"

Kepala staff pria yang masih terlihat muda itu mendongak terkejut. Bibirnya terbuka tapi tidak ada kata apapun yang keluar. Tatapannya hanya memancarkan sebuah kerisauan, ketakutan juga penyesalan. "Maafkan aku." Dia menunduk saat tidak bisa menahan dan saat itu Sehun mengerti jika dirinya sudah dijebak.

Sejauh ini dia baik-baik saja. Jika tidak ada apapun yang menimpanya. Maka.. Luhan!

Kaca mata dalam genggamannya Sehun biarkan terjatuh. Dia berlari tanpa peduli pada rasa ingin tau tentang siapa dalang di balik semua ini. Sekarang tingkah aneh Luhan pun seperti terbayang satu persatu dan itu semua pasti memiliki kaitan dengan kejadian ini.

Pintu utama resortnya Sehun coba buka, namun terkunci, dan tak berselang lama pecahan sesuatu terdengar diiringi jeritan Luhan. Tanpa peduli pada apapun pintu didepannya Sehun dobrag dan dirinya hampir tidak menyangka melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Luhan yang tengah menangis dalam keadaan berantakan di lantai yang juga banyak berserakan benda lainnya, bercampur bersama pecahan botol juga tumpahan wine, membuat wanginya secara tajam menusuk hidung. Namun dari itu semua mata Sehun lebih tertuju pada sosok pria yang segera menoleh ke arah dirinya. Pria itu tengah melecehkan Luhan, terlihat dari bagaimana dia berada di atas tubuh Luhan yang sudah telanjang setengah badan.

"Ah.. Penyelamat sudah datang?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA BERENGSEK?" Dengan penuh amarah Sehun menarik Ken dari tubuh Luhan dan segera menghujani tubuh juga wajahnya dengan pukulan. Sehun merasakan seluruh darahnya mendidih panas terbakar kemarahan. Dia tanpa ampun menghabisi Ken yang sama sekali tidak melawan. "Aku akan membunuhmu bajingan!'

"Ya, bunuh aku bersama anakmu."

Pukulan kesekian Sehun terhenti di udara. Posisinya yang menduduki perut Ken membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas seringaian di bibir penuh luka sobekan itu.

"Sehun."

Rintihan lemah seketika melenyapkan amarahnya dan memunculkan kesedihan dalam hatinya saat Sehun menoleh, melihat Luhan yang kesakitan sembari memegang perutnya. "Luhan." Dia melepaskan bahu Ken dan segera menghampiri dengan kekhawatiran. "Apa yang terjadi Luhan?"

"Perutku." Hanya jawaban itu yang mampu Luhan lontarkan. Giginya sekuat mungkin menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan ringisan sakit dari rasa nyeri yang timbul.

"Bertahanlah sebentar. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Sehun mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk tidak gemetar saat melihat darah mengalir di kaki Luhan. Ini bukan saatnya dia kalah pada rasa cemas berlebih, namun seberapa keraspun Sehun menahan, dirinya tetap merasa jika napasnya tersedot keluar entah kemana, sampai beberapa kali dia kembali menjatuhkan Luhan di lantai saat mencoba mengangkat tubuh lemas Luhan.

Rintihan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Luhan semakin kuat mencengkram perutnya dan Sehun dibuat menangis karena tidak keberdayaannya. Hanya kau yang bisa menolongnya keparat! Atau kau akan kehilanga dirinya sepenuhnya.

Sehun menarik napas dan kembali menyelipkan tangannya pada tengkuk juga tekukkan lutut Luhan. Ya, hanya kau.. Hatinya meyakinkannya dan Sehun kembali mengumpulkan dirinya dan saat dia hampir berdiri sesuatu yang terasa sakit menusuk punggungnya.

Seketika Sehun kembali luruh, terjatuh lemas bersama erangan tidak kuat Luhan. Di balik bahunya berdiri Ken yang memegang sebilah pisau penuh darah. Dari keadaan kacaunya yang penuk lebam, darah Ken masih mampu untuk tersenyum.

Itu pembalasannya, dan apa yang pantas mereka dapat, bukan sebuah kebahagiaan tapi penderitaan dan Ken rela menebusnya dengan dipenjara seberapapun lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

The end!

Tapi

TBC

Nah chap 28 akhirnya berhasil aku tulis. Jadi siapa yang bakal selamat, atau malah semuanya meninggal? Harusnya epep ini tamat di chapter ini tapi berhubung kayanya gereget kalo diputus dibagian itu jadi aku bagi deh.

Tolong jangan lempar sempak padaku, ini adalag ujian lol

Dua bulan lamanya dan aku baru lanjut epep ini lagi. Tolong maafkan karena jadwalku sibuk udah macam ibu mentri TT semoga kalian masih inget cerita epep ini dan semoga epep ini masih layak untuk dibaca juga semoga kalian masih bersedia meninggalkan riview^^

Jadi tolong ripiunya.. Aku tunggu. Dan makasih untuk semua pembaca epep ini. Kita ketemu di chapter end yang belum tentu happy ending atau sad ending. See you di next chap.

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS.

Gomawo~

Saranghae~


	29. Chapter 29

Jari kecil berbalut kulit putih itu menekan tut piano dalam bimbingan genggaman tangan lainnya yang mengarahkan. Penggalan nada mulai terdengar, diiringi nyanyian yang coba disamakan dengan melodinya. Saat itu langit terlihat cerah. Burung-burung gereja bertengger pada dahan pohon di balik jendela yang terbuka, mereka seperti ingin ikut berbaur bersama keharmonisan keluarga kecil itu.

Sosok cantik yang memiliki mata kecil berkilau seperti ibunya, berhidung mancung yang menurun dari sang ayah dan bibirnya yang memiliki perpaduan pas dari keduanya, tersenyum senang kala lagu yang dia nyanyikan selesai di bait terakhir. Sang ayah ikut tersenyum pada anaknya sebelum mencium ujung hidung putri kecilnya yang menggemaskan.

"Dulu ibumu suka bermain piano." Sang ayah adalah sosok Oh Sehun. Dia memulai cerita dan mengangkat putri kecilnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Benarkah ayah?" Gadis keci itu, Oh Yujie yang berusia tiga tahun menatap penuh penasaran kepada ayahnya.

"Hemmmm.. Saat masa sekolah dulu ibumu sangat pintar dan pandai menyanyi."

"Waahhh.. Apa saat besar nanti Yujie bisa seperti ibu?"

"Kau akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari ibumu karena kau adalah anaknya."

"Apa ada yang membicarakan ibu?" Sosok Luhan yang menggunakan dress putih sepanjang lututnya muncul, membawa nampan berisikan teh dan cokkies hangat yang baru keluar dari oven.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Luhan. Sementara Yujie terlihat begitu tidak sabar ingin menyantap cokkies buatan Luhan yang bertabur butiran coklat atau kacang almon di atasnya.

"Ayah bilang dulu ibu sangat pintar dan pandai menyanyi." Sembari memakan cokkies pertamanya Yujie berceloteh tentang apa yang ayahnya katakan, membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil sebelum ikut duduk di samping Sehun.

"Benarkah? Ayahmu tidak pernah memuji suara ibu." Luhan menanggapi dengan melirik Sehun melalui ujung matanya, seperti berkata **Kau tertangkap Oh Sehun.**

"Ibu, ayo mainkan satu lagu untuk Yujie."

"Apa harus?"

Yujie mengangguk cepat dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya di atas paha Sehun agar bisa melihat dengan baik bagaimana permainan piano Luhan. Melalui mulutnya Luhan berkata **"Ini** **karenamu tuan Oh."** tanpa suara pada Sehun yang hanya terkekeh samar.

"Ayo lah ibu mainkan." Itu bukan Yujie tapi Sehun. Dia menggoda Luhan dengan sangat baik.

"Oh, baiklah. Kita bernyanyi." Sebelum menekan tut Luhan lebih dulu menangkup pipi Yujie lalu mencium keningnya sekilas, disertai cubitan gemas di pipinya yang penuh.

Ada begitu besar cinta yang Sehun lihat di mata Luhan untuk Yujie, dan itu tidak bisa tertutupi oleh apapun, bahkan cintanya sekalipun. Suara merdu Luhan mulai terdengar, bercampur pas dengan nada piano yang dimainkan. Yujie mengiringi dengan tepuk tangan kecil atau penggal bait di akhir, sementara Sehun hanya diam menyaksikan.

 _Keluarga_ _kecilnya_..

Mata sipitnya mulai tergenang oleh airmata tanpa Sehun tau penyebabnya. Di depannya bukanlah sebuah pemandangan menyedihkan yang harus dia tangisi, tapi dia hanya merasa kalau hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit juga sesak sampai membuatnya tidak sanggup menahan. Semakin panjang lirik lagu yang Luhan nyanyikan genangan itu semakin menumpuk, lalu jatuh membasahi pipinya, menyisakan buram di penglihatannya.

Tangannya ingin Sehun gerakan untuk menghapus sisa airmata itu, namun tubuhnya seperti terkunci. Dia tidak bisa begerak, bahkan seujung jarinya pun tidak. Merasa jika ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya Sehun mulai berusaha meronta tapi yang terjadi dia hanya tetap diam.

 **Luhan!**

 **Yujie..**

Bibirnya pun hanya terkatup rapat, membuat Sehun tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa berteriak memanggil di dalam hati. Luhan selesai memainkan lagunya. Dia memeluk Yujie yang tertawa senang lalu melihat pada Sehun dengan senyuman kecil berbalut kelembutan. Sehun berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya.. Rasa takut mendera sekujur tubuh saat perlahan sosok Luhan bersama Yujie mulai menghilang, berubah menjadi bayangan tipis yang tak tersentuh.

Airmata itu semakin deras menetes tanpa Sehun mampu mengeluarkan isakan. Tangannya ingin menggapai, mencegah keduanya untuk hilang, namun kedua sosok itu benar-benar lenyap dengan mudah dari penglihatannya. Seperti kabut yang hanya membutuhkan sapuan angin untuk menghilangan.

Suasana pagi yang semula sejuk dan menyenangkan seketika berubah menjadi malam gelap diliputi hujan deras juga petir. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, tapi dia tidak pernah ingin mengerti apapun jika itu tentang Luhan juga anaknya yang pergi.

.

.

.

.

 **Who** **Is** **She?** **She** **Is** **Luhan.**

 **-Big** **Event** **HunHan** **Indonesia-**

 **Baby** **Aery** **HHS**.

 **Chapter** **END.**

.

.

.

.

.

Tusukan pada punggungnya mampu menikam kesadaran Sehun. Mungkin membutuhkan keajaiban untuk bisa tersadar dalam kondisi punggung yang sudah dibasahi oleh darah, dan Tuhan memberikan keajaiban kecil itu.

Mata Sehun yang berat mulai terbuka perlahan. Bibir pucat pasinya bergumam menyebut nama Luhan disetiap penggal napasnya. Tubuhnya yang masih terkulai di atas lantai coba Sehun seret, berusaha mendekat pada Luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri. Melalui pandangannya yang mengintip buram Sehun bisa melihat kalau di sekujur kaki Luhan sudah tergenang darah, dan dengan sendirinya airmata mentes jatuh di pipi Sehun.

"Luhan." Dia hanya bisa berbisik. Dirinya yang telah mampu menggapai Luhan menggenggam tangan terkulai itu yang sudah mulai mendingin seperti dirinya. "Aku mohon, bertahanlah." Mencium punggung tangan Luhan dan mencoba mengais sisa tenaga yang ia miliki hanya untuk sekedar berdiri.

Sudah tidak ada Ken di sini, hanya ada mereka berdua dengan pintu juga jendela yang tertutup. Susah payah sembari menahan sakit dan berusaha menjaga kesadarannya, Sehun berjalan menuju pintu. Sesekali dirinya hampir kembali terjatuh pingsan karena rasa pusing yang mendera, namun Sehun berhasil menahannya sampai pintu utama resort bisa ia buka.

Angin seketika menerjangnya, mendorong kuat pada tubuhnya yang lemah. Matanya mengedar dan melihat seorang laki-laki tak jauh darinya. Beberapa langkah kembali Sehun ambil, sampai tangannya mampu menyentuh punggung pria itu dan detik itu pula dia sudah tidak mampu untuk tetap sadar, lalu terjatuh pingsan tepat ketika pria itu menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

Bunyi mesin monitor jantung bagai sebuah tanda akan kehidupan atau kematian. Luhan juga Sehun terbaring di ruang operasi yang berbeda, sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri sepenuhnya. Orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau, dengan masker juga sarung tangan karet steril telah siap melakukan yang terbaik untuk nyawa keduanya, namun kondisi keduanya terlalu keritis karena kehilangan banyak darah, membuat ruangan operasi itu lebih terasa menegangkan juga menakutkan.

Chanyeol bersama Woobin yang mendapatkan kabar itu dari salah satu staff resort segera berangkat menuju Maldives menggunakan Helikopter. Sementara Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya bisa saling memeluk dan mengucap doa di kediaman Luhan. Kai yang memang dipesankan untuk menjaga keduanya menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo, menatap nanar pada foto Luhan yang tergantung di ruang tamu.

.

.

Membutuhkan waktu lama untuk para dokter itu mengoperasi Sehun, sementara Luhan selesai lebih cepat dan sudah dibaringkan di kamar VVIP bersama satu suster yang selalu memantaunya. Lampu ruang operasi yang sebelumnya berwarna merah itu kini berubah menjadi hijau. Pintu terbuka, memunculkan Sehun yang terbaring dalam bantuan selang oksigen di hidungnya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras untuk wanita itu."

"Kau pun sudah melakukan dengan baik untuk operasi suaminya."

Kedua dokter yang menangani Luhan juga Sehun saling memuji diiringi senyuman kecil. "Semoga mereka bisa selamat."

"Ya, semoga.. Karena aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan putri mereka."

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan cepat, menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang menjadi terasa sangat panjang. "Kau urus siapa bajingan itu." Suaranya berat memerintah, lalu mendahului Woo bin yang hanya mengangguk patuh.

Sampai di deretan kamar VVIP Chanyeol segera membuka ruang inap Luhan. Ada sosok perempuan berdiri di sisi ranjang, tengah memeriksa selang infus Luhan. "Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?" Tanpa bentuk sopan santun Chanyeol segera bertanya. Di perjalanan dia selalu dihantui ketakutan dan Chanyeol harap dokter itu tidak akan mengatakan apa yang tidak dia harapkan.

"Kau keluarganya dari Korea?"

"Ya."

Dokter bermata hijau kelereng itu tersenyum kecil melihat kekhawatiran Chanyeol. "Dia baik-baik saja. Masa keritisnya sudah berhasil dilewatinya.. Dia akan sadar nanti."

Seketika batu yang terasa mengganjal pernapasannya berhasil terlepas. Napas Chanyeol kini kembali tenang, tidak lagi terdengar menderu seperti sebelumnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan suaminya?"

"Aku yakin dia akan kembali sadar.. Mereka pasangan yang kuat untuk bisa hidup sampai detik ini. Hanya saja." Dokter itu menjeda kalimatnya dan memasang tatapan menyesal. "Putri mereka terlalu kecil untuk bisa bertahan hidup."

.

.

Di kegelapan malam yang temaram, sepasang mata lemah itu mengerjap. Jemarinya yang terkulai mulai bergerak kecil, menunjukan kesadarannya yang mulai muncul. Hal pertama yang sepasang retina itu lihat setelah terbuka hanya bias cahaya kecil dari luar yang mengintip. Telinganya tidak menangkap suara apapun selain mesin monitor jantung yang berbunyi tenang. Kepalanya dia gerakan pada setiap sudut, tidak ada siapapun di sini selain dirinya. Otaknya seakan belum mampu mencerna kenapa dia bisa dalam kondisi seperti ini sampai rasa nyeri yang tidak terlalu menyengat di perutnya.

Bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering ia gigit demi menahan rasa nyeri tiba-tiba itu. Dia mencoba untuk duduk namun tidak mampu dan kembali jatuh berbaring di atas ranjang. Tangannya yang terlilit selang infus meraba pada bagian perutnya yang terasa berbeda. Luhan ingat semuanya, bagaimana Ken menampar, memukul bahkan mendorongnya berkali-kali sampai terjatuh karena menolak disetubuhi. Dan semua ingatan itu bagai memukul keras hati Luhan saat menemukan perutnya telah rata, tidak lagi menonjol besar seperti sebelumnya.

Kemana anaknya pergi?

Dia mulai bertanya pada kesunyian malam yang tidak menjawab. Tangannya mengelus lemah di sana dengan tangis yang tak tertahankan. Bibirnya semakin kuat dia gigit kala isakan mendesak di tenggorokkan. Anaknya telah meninggal.. Luhan sadar akan hal itu dan penyebabnya adalah dirinya.

Dia sudah benar-benar membunuh anaknya. Gagal menjaga si kecil tak berdosa yang bahkan belum sempat dia ketahui kelaminnya. Semua ketakutannya kini menjadi nyata.. semua orang yang disayanginya akan benar-benar berakhir sama. Meninggal.

Luhan menarik napas untuk yang kesekian kalianya dalam tangis pilu yang coba ia redam. Terlalu larut pada kesedihannya sampai membuatnya tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol sudah berada di sana dan kini tengah memeluk Luhan yang menjerit dalam kabut duka.

"Dia perempuan, Luhan." Di atas puncak kepala Luhan, Chanyeol berkata serak. Dia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak ikut begetar walau airmatanya telah menetes dan jatuh di helaian rambut Luhan. "Dia tumbuh dengan baik juga sehat. Kau sudah menjaganya sejauh ini dengan sangat hati-hati, dan dia tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu atas apa yang sudah terjadi. Percayalah, dia sangat menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau harus tegar, Luhan."

Mendengar kalimat Chanyeol membuat tangis Luhan semakin memilukan. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada kerah kemeja Chanyeol dan meredam isakannya di sana. Untuk tegar setidaknya dia harus menumpahkan semuanya lebih dulu, tapi Luhan pun tidak tahu kapan ujung dari kepedihan ini berada.

.

.

"Berniat kabur rupanya." Woo bin menggas mobil yang dia bawa sampai kecepatan tertinggi. Dia mengarah pada bandara Internasional Ibrahim Nasir demi mengejar mobil Ken yang melaju cepat juga di depannya.

Tidak memiliki kesulitan banyak bagi Woo bin untuk mencari seseorang yang sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaan nona mudanya. Terlebih di sampingnya duduk seseorang yang dengan rela membantunya menemukan Ken. Orang itu adalah pria yang sama dengan orang yang menjebak Sehun kemarin siang.

Sesampainya di bandara, Woo bin segera berlari mengejar Ken yang menutup rapat setengah wajahnya menggunakan masker. Saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa meter sepertinya Ken menyadari akan Woo bin yang mengikuti hingga dia pun berlari, mencoba lolos dari cekalan Woo bin yang tepat mengenai kerah jaketnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas."

Ken tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia menyerang Woo bin dengan pukulan yang selalu berhasil ditepis Woo bin. Dan hanya dengan beberapa kali pukulan di perut, Woo bin berhasil membekuk Ken di bawah kendalinya. "Aku sudah berhasil menangkap keparat itu." Masih menjagal Ken, Woo bin menghubungi Chanyeol yang berada di rumah sakit.

" **Bawa** **dia** **kehadapanku** **lebih** **dulu** , **sebelum** **menyerahkannya** **pada** **polisi."**

.

.

Tidak ada berhentinya untuk Ken mengumpat di dalam hati atas kelakukan pria yang dia ketahui bernama Woo bin. Dalam keadaan tangan terikat kuat juga mulut yang tertutup rapat oleh selotip, membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik ketika disungkurkan begitu saja di atas lumpur. Di hadapannya sekarang bertambah sesosok pria yang tidak jauh tingginga dari si berengsek Woo bin. Ken menebak dia adalah Chanyeol, pria yang Woo bin hubungi di bandara juga di perjalanan.

"Siapa dia?"

Chanyeol melirik pada pria penghianat yang berdiri di sisi Woo bin. Seharusnya dia tidak mempercayai pria ingusan seperti itu, yang mungkin akan langsung menangis jika terkena satu pukulan.

"Dia suruhan Ken. Pria ini yang mengajak Sehun keluar agar Ken bisa menyelinap masuk ke dalam resort."

"Jadi, kau menangkap dua burung?" Chanyeol siap mencengkram kerah kemeja pria itu, tapi Woo bin menggeleng untuk menghalanginya.

"Dia hanya suruhan yang diancam Ken untuk melakukannya. Saat aku mendatangi resort untuk mencari bukti, dia ada di sana dan menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Dia juga yang telah membantuku mencari Ken." Terang Woo bin yang disambut helaan napas lega dari pria muda itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ken. "Aku pernah mendengar namamu disebut dulu. Dan senang untuk bertemu denganmu walau dalam keadaan seperti sekarang."

Ken menggeram. Sorot matanya menyala dengan akar merah yang menjalar. Dia seperti ingin menghajar seringaian busuk Chanyeol kepadanya, tapi dirinya hanya berakhir seperti cacing yang tidak berdaya di atas lumpur garam.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi padamu. Tentu, kau tau kenapa kau berada di sini."

Woo bin menyimak dengan cermat semua yang ada di depan matanya, termasuk dengan pistol yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol dari sakunya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Yeol?"

"Aku tidak pandai dalam bertarung sepertimu Woo bin, jadi benda ini akan membantuku untuk memberi pelajaran kepadanya."

"Tapi itu akan mempersulitmu. Kau mungkin akan terkena masalah karena ini."

"Hanya lengan.. Beri alasan jika itu tindakan terpaksa yang harus dilakukan karrna dia mencoba meloloskan diri." Chanyeol tersenyum, seperti halnya seorang Park Chanyeol, namun kali ini bukanlah senyuman lebar idiot, tapi senyuman miring penuh kelicikan. "Itupun jika tidak meleset ke jantungnya."

Ken semakin mendelik melihat ujung pistol itu telah diarahkan tepat di depannya. Dari bagaimana Chanyeol memegang pistol itu Ken bisa tahu jika Chanyeol adalah seorang amatir dan Ken tidak pernah berharap ucapan Chanyeol menjadi kenyataan. Jikapun dia harus mati Ken tidak ingin mati dalam kekalahan.

"Kau taukan, tidak ada hukuman sebanding dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Luhan juga Sehun, terutama putri mereka. Mungkin jika Sehun sendiri yang memegang pistol ini dia tidak akan peduli pada mata hukum demi menghabisimu.." Pelatuknya sedikit Chanyeol tarik. "Tapi kalaupun tanpa sengaja aku melakukan itu, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal, karena sudah menjadi seseorang yang mengantarmu ke neraka." Dan saat tiba di ujung kalimatnya pelatuk pistol itu Chanyeol tarik, membiarkan peluru panasnya menyambar keluar, memecah hening di sebuah hutan tempat di mana mereka berada.

Burung-burung yang semula bertengger menyaksikan di atas dahan pohon, berterbangan tidak teratur karena letupannya yang mengejutkan. Mata Ken yang telah melebar kian membola saat rasa nyeri tak terkira itu mengoyak satu bagian dari tubuhnya.

Woo bin hanyaa terdiam, sedangkan pria muda di sampingnya mendekik tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dia lihat. Hal-hal seperti ini hanya pernah dia saksikan di acara televisi tapi sekarang, ini nyata di depannya.

"Bawa dia." Tanpa adanya raut menyesal Chanyeol melangkah lebih dulu. Memerintah Woo bin di belakangnnya untuk mengurus Ken yang sudah terkulai di kubangan lumpur kotor bersama darahnya sendiri.

.

.

"Nona, ini saatnya kau meminun obatmu." Seorang perawat menyodorkan beberapa butir obat kepada Luhan yang tidak mengatakan apapun sejak sadar. Bahkan obat tadi pagipun tidak disentuhnya sama sekali.

"Biar aku yang memberikannya." Chanyeol datang tanpa Woo bin. Sudah dalam penampilan rapi juga bersih, tanpa ada tanda kalau dirinya baru selesai dari bermain lumpur bersama Ken. "Menghabiskan obatmu adalah jalan tercepat agar kau bisa segera pulang ke Korea."

"Chanyeol, dimana Sehun?" Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Luhan lontarkan sejak tadi pagi. Suaranya terdengar serak, juga pelan, seperti dia masih terjebak dalam kesedihan.

"Dia baik, Lu.. Dia akan ke sini setelah dijinkan."

Kening Luhan menyeringjt karena jawaban Chanyeol. "Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?" Seketika dirinya kembali diliputi ketakutan juga kekhawatiran.

Sejak sadar Luhan sudah mencari-cari keberadaan pria itu yang tak berada di sampingnya. Dan Luhan tidak pernah berpikir jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Sehun, kerana itupun bukan termasuk berita yang ingin dia dengar.

Dirinya sudah kehilangan putrinya dan Luhan tidak ingin kehilangan Oh Sehun.

Bayang-bayang akan kematian orang terdekatnya membuat Luhan kembali menangis. Hanya tersisa Oh sehun. Di dunia ini hanya pria itu yang dia miliki dan Tuhan tidak berniat merenggutnya juga, kan?

Walau Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai jawaban tapi Luhan mengerti arti tatapan sendu itu yang bukanlah bertanda baik. Saat kejadian itu Luhan tidak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya, begitupun apa yang Ken lakukan kepada Sehun, Luhan tidak memperhatikan apapun karena rasa sakit yang seperti meremas rahimnya. Dan saat ini dia ingin tahu, juga ingin menemui Sehun.

.

.

Dengan sebuah paksaan keras akhirnya Chanyeol jatuh menyerah pada keinginan Luhan. Terlebih diapun memahami perasaan Luhan yang pasti sangat begitu ingin bersama Sehun, karena bagaimanapun pria itu adalah sandarannya yang akan Luhan cari ketika dia lelah.

Jadi di sinilah mereka, di dalam kamar lain dengan nuansa sama seperti kamar rawat Luhan. Chanyeol mengambil langkah mundur setelah mengabulkan permintaan wanita itu. Memberi Luhan leluasa lebih untuk menumpahkan kesedihannya yang mungkin semakin dalam di sisi ranjang Sehun.

" **Sehun terkena tusukkan dipunggungnya. Lukanya cukup dalam, tapi masih beruntung karena tidak sampai terkena jantung. Sekarang dia masih belum setabil.. Tapi yakinlah kalau dia akan bangun untukmu Luhan."**

Kalimat Chanyeol terulang, terus berdengung di telinganya, seolah menakutnakuti dirinya akan kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi. Walau Chanyeol sudah mencoba merangkai katanya setenang mungkin tapi kekhawatiran itu tetap mampu Luhan endus dari nada suaranya yang ragu.

Entah sudah berapa banyak airmata yang Luhan keluarkan untuk menangisi kematian anaknya semalam dan sekarang dia harus kembali menangisi seseorang yang berbeda, namun sama berharganya di hidupnya.

Saat melihat Sehun terbujur tenang seperti ini Luhan baru dapat benar-benar merasakan ketidaksanggupannya hidup jika tanpa Sehun. Dia akan lebih memilih tetap dipermainkan Sehun seperti dulu daripada melihatnya seperti sekarang.

"Sehun.. Kau tidak akan ikut pergi meninggalkanku bersama anak kita, kan?" Luhan bertanya dalam tangisnya. Hidungnya memerah, matanya kian membengkak dan suaranya semakin rendah, tertahan karena isakkan. "Aku akan mati jika kau pergi, tapi selama kau ada di sampingku aku akan tetap mencoba hidup dengan baik.. Kau mendengarkanku, kan?" Tangan hangat yang biasa menyentuhnya dalam kelembutan kini terasa dingjn ketika Luhan genggam. Dan itu semakin memperparah ketakutannya. "Bangunlah, Oh Sehun! Kau masih memiliki janji untuk membahagiakanku, dan kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya dalan keadaan seperti ini." Tenggorokkan yang perih Luhan paksakan untuk berteriak. Namun tetap hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaannya karena Sehun masih lebih memilih untuk diam.

.

.

Malam kedua tiba, masih di detik mencekam bagi Luhan. Sore tadi Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kamar rawatnya sendiri. Tapi dalam kebisuan Luhan menggeleng, menolak ajakan Chanyeol karena jelas dia tidak ingin melewatkan satu detikpun untuk meninggalkan Sehun, tidak peduli pada kondisinya yang kelelahan atau perutnya yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Dan Luhan berhutang kebaikan pada dokter Lauren yang telah memberinya ijin untuk tetap tinggal, bahkan untuk berbaring di satu ranjang yang sama bersama Sehun.

Dan malam ini tidak sama seperti malam kemarin saat dia menelan semuanya sendirian. Dia bisa memeluk suaminya dalam intipan cahaya bulan dan itu sudah bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang. Walau lengan itu tidak bisa membalas pelukannya seperti biasa tapi Luhan yakin, jauh di sana Sehun merasakan keberadaannya, merasakan kehangatan yang coba dia lingkupi di tubuh dingin Sehun.

 _Rasakan semua ini, Sehun, dan bangunlah dari tidurmu. -_ Luhan

.

.

 **Aku mencintaimu.. Dulu saat kau masih menjadi seorang bajingan sampai sekarang kau telah menjadi seorang suami penuh tanggung jawab. Tidak peduli seberapa kau menghancurkanku dulu, tapi saat malam itu kau muncul tiba-tiba di rumahku, aku masih sanggup merasakan getaran di balik amarahku.. Aku mencoba untuk mengubur semuanya, Sehun. Tapi aku hanya berakhir kembali dipelukanmu dan membuang cinta yang sudah sejak dulu Yifan persembahkan. Aku bodoh, kan? Itu yang mereka semua ucapkan. Tapi aku rela menjadi bodoh selamanya untuk bersamamu, untuk mencintaimu. Jadi jangan membuat kebodohanku terlihat menyedihkan dengan berbaring seperti sekarang. Bangunlah untuk mencintaiku, hidup bahagia bersamaku. Kalaupun salah satu diantara kita harus pergi, maka kita akan pergi berdua. Aku akan mengikutimu seperti lintah, bahkan jika itu di dalam peti yang sempit sekalipun.**

Sebuah suara dalam balutan tawa getir terdengar ditelinga Sehun. Merangsang otaknya yang terus memutar semua kalimat itu sampai menyentuh titik dimana jarinya merespon kecil dengan sebuah gerakan.

.

.

Tempat dimana dirinya berada masih sama. Dinding kamar berwarna hijau toska yang dibeberapa bagian tertempel wallpeper bergambar bunga tulip putih. Wangi segar dari pengharum ruangan pun sama sekali tidak berkurang dalam penciuman Luhan, dan segalanya masih terasa sama, termasuk dengan keremukkan hatinya setelah menerima kebahagiaannya direnggut oleh kenyataan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang berbeda di sini. Saat bulu mata lentiknya yang menyentuh kantung mata hitamnya terangkat, Luhan menemukan sebuh senyum kecil hangat yang dia takuti akan lenyap dari hidupnya. Mata redup yang masih menampilkan kemendungan itu tidak berkedip, atau tidak sanggup berkedip. Hanya tangannya yang Luhan ulurkan untuk menyentuh sosok yang dia harap bukan sekedar imajinasinya.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu khawatir."

Dan saat suara itu berhasil menghancurkan ketakutan Luhan, dia pun segera jatuh dalam tangis, dan membiarkan Sehun menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Usapan di punggung dan kecupan di atas puncak kepalanya terus terasa, seperti ingin mengikis segala perasaan buruk yang menyelimuti hati. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa meredam tangisnya saat detik itu juga, karena perasaannya bergelung menjadi satu yang tidak mampu Luhan kendalikan dalam lima detik.

Luhan tidak tau air mata ini jatuh untuk kesadaran Sehun atau untuk rasa bersalahnya di depan Sehun karena sudah menjadi ibu yang gagal untuk anak mereka. Luhan merasa malu sekarang untuk dianggap Sehun sebagai istri, karena kenyataannya dia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi istri yang sempurna.

"Sehun."

"Hemm.." Hanya gumaman yang sanggup Sehun keluarkan, karena tenggorokkannya terasa perih oleh isakannya sendiri yang coba dia telan sejak sadar semalam.

Mendapati sosok Luhan berada dalam pelukannya ketika membuka mata mungkin menjadi satu alasan pasti untuk Sehun merasa bahagia, namun saat matanya jatuh pada perut Luhan yang telah merata Sehun seperti terhempas dari atas awan yang membawanya terbang menyentuh pelangi.

Dia gagal menolong anaknya..

Sebagai seorang ayah dia merasa malu untuk tersadar sementara anaknya telah ia biarkan terpejam. Tapi sebagai sosok suami Sehun tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan sendirian demi mengubur penyesalan di bawah ketidak sadaran.

Wanitanya membutuhkannya, bahkan lebih dari sekedar membutuhkan.

"Terima kasih telah sadar."

.

.

Jari-jari besar penuh akar otot itu mengetik cepat di atas keyboard. Mata berkantungnya mengikuti setiap kata yang tertulis dilayar komputer, mengamati serius deretan hurup juga angka yang tertera di sana.

"Kalian semuanya sama saja bajingannya denganku."

Kata sinis itu terlontar dari arah sudut, dimana terdapat Ken yang terus berteriak memaki atau menendang sel besi yang mengurungnya.

"Kalian akan menyesal! Tunggu sampai anak buahku datang dan kalian semua akan menyesal telah melakukan ini."

"Ya, tunggulah sampai anak buahmu datang untuk ikut menemanimu mendekam di penjara." Seorang polisi paruh baya yang masih fokus mengetik laporan menyempatkan untuk menyahut ucapan Ken. "Kirim ini ke kantor polisi yang ada di New York, berikut dengan bukti juga data-nya."

Polisi yang lebih muda menerima amplop coklat yang disodorkan. "Bagaimana dengan luka tembak di bahunya?"

"Itu bukan urusanku.. Katakan itu di klink."

"Baik, tuan." Si muda tampan mengangguk dan memberi hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Terlalu banyak pembunuhan berencana di dunia ini, dan dari semua cara kau memilih cara termudah untuk ditebak." Paman polisi itu berbicara pada selembar foto Ken di tangannya, seperti Ken berada berkilo-kilo meter jauh dari dirinya. "Kau akan mendapatkan pasal ganda." Meringis saat membayangkan hukuman berat yang 70% dia yakini akan menimpa Ken.

.

.

Hari menjadi semakin ringan untuk keduanya hadapi saat bersama. Kondisi fisikpun telah membaik, sudah memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk pulang ke Korea dalam waktu tiga hari kedepan. Namun sampai detik ini belum ada yang membuka obrolan seputar kematian anak mereka. Seperti ingin menjaga perasaan, atau tidak ingin mengingatkan satu sama lain, atau malah berpura-pura melupakan untuk menahan rasa kehilangan.

Bagai telah diatur, Chanyeol maupun Woo bin atau para dokterpun tidak ada yang mengungkit masalah itu, terlebih tentang Ken. Tidak ada yang menyebutkan nama pria itu dihadapan Luhan, terkecuali dengan Sehun yang sudah tau jika pria pirang itu telah mendekam di penjara.

Hari untuk kembali pulang ke negara asal telah tiba. Luhan tidak menduga jika kepulangannya akan disertai duka, bukan kebahagiaan seperti saat mereka pergi. Mungkin, jika dia memiliki keahlian untuk memutar hari semudah memutar jarum jam atik di rumahnya, Luhan akan melakukan itu. Mencegah apapun yang bisa dia cegah agar tidak terjadi hal yang bisa disesali seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo adalah dua orang terdepan yang menyambut kepulangan Luhan bersama Sehun. Awalnya mereka berdua mengukir senyum, membalas sebaik mungkin senyuman tipis Luhan yang mereka tahu sangat sulit menciptakannya. Menghargai usaha Luhan untuk tetap tegar. Namun kepedihan tidak mampu bersembunyi lama, karena pada saatnya Luhan luruh dan menitikan airmata di dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dengan telaten mengusap punggung Luhan, ikut bertumpu di bahu Luhan yang dia dekap dari samping. Tidak ada kata yang mereka ucapkan. Wanita selalu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk saling mengerti dan menguatkan.

Sehun menundukkan kepala. Menatap lantai terasa lebih baik untuknya daripada melihat Luhan menangis seperti sekarang, walau isakan itu tetap memasuki telinganya, seperti berbisik jika Luhan bersedih karenanya.

.

.

Bumi tidak berubah menjadi kotak. Gunung tidak berubah menjadi datar, dan laut tidak berubah menjadi surut. Tapi entah kenapa dunia menjadi terasa berbeda, walau kenyataannya mereka masih hidup di dalam perut bumi yang bundar.

Kamar itu sangat teramat sunyi. Lampu kristal yang biasanya menyala, menunjukan perwujudannya yang mengagumkan kini mati, seperti tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menerangi dua insan yang tengah berada di bawahnya.

"Sehun." Luhan memanggil setelah lama berdiam. Masih dengan nadanya yang serak, bersama selembar tissu di tangannya yang telah berubah menjadi gumpalan basah airmata. "Aku tidak ingin dia dikremasi."

Oh, perbincangan ini akhirnya terjadi dan Luhan yang lebih dulu memiliki kekuatan untuk memulai karena sebenarnya Sehun masih seperti seekor tikus pengecut yang terus bersembunyi di dalam lubang kecil.

Helaan napas Sehun tarik dengan alot. Dia menoleh kepada Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya, lalu meremas tangan terkepal itu di bawahnya. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan putri kita."

Luhan memulai kembali tangisannya yang sempat terhenti ketika Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Perbincangan ini masih menjadi sangat sensitive bagi Luhan. "Aku berpikiran sempit saat bertemu Ken di cafe pada siang itu. Kerasnya kepalaku mendorong hatiku untuk memberitahumu tentang pertemuan itu, karena aku pikir tidak harus melibatkanmu dan cukup pergi melupakanya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, keputusan itu akan berakhir seperti ini. Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan dan terpuruk dalam penyesalan." Bagai memuntahkan duri-duri dari dalam tenggorokan. Luhan harus berdarah sakit disetiap kata yang dia curahkan. "Aku pantas dihukum untuk ini. Aku membunuhnya, bahkan sebelum dia memiliki nama."

"Jika harus ada yang memenggal kepalanya di sini sebagai hukuman, itu adalah aku. Karena aku telah meloloskannya pergi." Sehun mendekat, memeluk Luhan dalam kerapuhan jiwanya yang tengah dia susun untuk tidak runtuh, agar Luhan bisa bersandar di sana sampai tenang. "Tapi kenyataannya dia tidak akan kembali walau kita melakukan itu.. Anak kita bukan sebuah luka yang akan membuatmu menangis ketika mengingatnya, tapi dia adalah kenangan indah di dalam ingatan yang akan membuatmu tersenyum jika mengenangnya. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menutupi kesedihanmu, tapi bisakah kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Aku bangun bukan untuk melihatmu merasa berdosa, Luhan. Karena aku akan merasakan hal yang lebih dari itu."

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa menjadi istri sempurna untukmu, Sehun.. Kau tau jika ini adalah satu-satunya harapan kita untuk memiliki anak."

"Jangan melepaskan harapan, karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Tapi ada atau tidaknya seorang anak, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, karena begitulah caraku mencintaimu."

Luhan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sehun yang menenggelamkan segala tangisannya. Mungkin seperti Sehun sangatlah munafik untuk berkata seperti itu, karena dia tau seberapa besar keinginan Sehun untuk memiliki anak. Tapi Luhan merasa ingin mempercayainya, dan meyakini tentang hari esok yang tidak pernah mereka tahu.

Mungkin akan ada keajaiban di ujung langit yang turun pada mereka.

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak bisa memastikan ucapannya akan mampu menenangkan Luhan atau tidak. Tapi kata itu terangkai dari dalam hatinya yang disusun menggunakan balok-balok cinta yang dia miliki.

 _Jika dulu kau bertanya bagaimana caraku mencintaimu, maka akan aku tunjukan sekarang bagaimama seorang Sehun mencintai Luhan._

.

.

Hari itu tiba, dimana segala kepedihan dari airmata tumpah di atas tanah kering yang mereka pijak. Eunhwa yang baru tiba satu hari lalu adalah sosok yang tidak pernah melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. Dia adalah seorang ibu yang jelas bisa sangat memahami bagaimana rasa kehilangan seorang anak.

"Jangan khawatir, Luhan.. Sebagai dokter aku tidak bisa menjanjika tapi aku bisa pastikan jika kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali mengandung."

Itu apa yang Soorin katakan sebelum pergi meninggalkan pemakaman. Mungkin Soorin berniat baik ingin menghiburnya, terlepas itu jujur atau tidak.

"Namanya Oh Yujie."

Luhan menoleh pada sosok terakhir yang berdiri di sampingnya. Menelisik baik raut kesedihan yang masih terukir pada rahang keras Sehun.

"Kau bisa mengenangnya sebagai Oh Yujie." Sehun balas menatap mata Luhan, lalu tersenyum sembari memberikan elusan lembut di pipi tirus istrinya. "Itu nama anak kita."

"Oh Yujie.." Luhan menyebut nama itu dengan suara palan. Masih terasa asing tapi Luhan suka untuk menyebutkannya. Dia ikut tersenyum walau matanya tergenang kesedihan. "Anak kita." Berhambur pada pelukan Sehun tepat di hadapan gundukan tanah yang menyimpan jasad putri kecil mereka yang mungkin kini sedang mengukir senyuman.

.

.

Minggu kedua tepat jatuh di hari sabtu adalah hari yang Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo pilih untuk menyelenggarakan sejarah suci di hidup mereka. Itu tepat dua bulan sejak hari kelam yang mencoret kebahagiaan Luhan bersama Sehun. Walau sedihnya masih menyisakan jejak samar tapi Luhan tetap tersenyum bagi kedua sahabatnya yang menikah di jam yang sama.

Kyungsooo bersama Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih kembar mereka. Para calon pengantin pria pun terlihat gagah dalam balutan tuxedo yang selalu mereka komplain karena tidak memiliki berbedaan dalam segi apapun, bahkan dari bentuk lilitan dasi kupu-kupu putih yang meingkari leher keduanya.

Sungguh kekanakkanakkan. Luhan hampir tidak berhenti tertawa karena pernikahan yang Sehun sebut sebagai **Pernikahan terbodoh** , tapi sejujurnya dia amat menyukai pernikahan seperti ini. Awalnya Baekhyun memaksa agar Luhan kembali melakukan pernikahan kedua bersama Sehun bebarengan dengan mereka, tapi tentu pihak yang menolak tegas adalah OH SEHUN. Pria itu mengatakan tidak ingin bergabung menjadi pria tolol yang mau saja dimanipulasi kaum hawa!

"Ini menyenangkan, kan? Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin kembar."

Sehun memutar bola mata untuk kalimat pujian Luhan. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu untuk yang keenam kali Luhan."

Mendapat jawaban malas dari Sehun membuat bibir Luhan mencabik maju. Dia kembali melihat kedepan, memperhatikan Baekhyun Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo Kai yang tengah menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu. Kebahagiaan sungguh terpancar dari wajah mereka.

"Kau ingin kembali menjadi pengantin baru?"

Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun yang berbisik di telinganya. Terasa jemari pria itu merengkuh erat pinggang rampingnya mendekat. "Maksudmu?"

"Masih ada pendeta di sana yang bisa aku paksa untuk menikahkan kita kembali. Tapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan menangis di kamar saat sadar kau yang akan menjadi pengantin tercantik di antara mereka walau tidak menggunakan gaun putih atau riasaan apapun."

"Kemampuan merayumu meningkat tuan Oh."

"Merayu akan terdengar seperti aku berbohong. Aku memuji karena aku memiliki wanita tercantik yang sulit dimiliki pria lain."

Luhan menyikut pelan perut Sehun yang sengaja menggigit cuping telinganya. Demi Tuhan, ini di gereja tempat para umat berdoa, dan di sini tidak hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi Sehun masih menyempatkan untuk melakukan hal semacam itu. "Sehun!" Luhan menegur dengan pelan namun nadanya tegas penuh peringatan.

Tapi Sehun bukan pria yang akan mundur hanya karena sikutan. Dia terus mengendus ceruk leher Luhan juga sesekali menjilatnya membuat Luhan bergerak cemas tanpa bisa mendesah.

"Apa kau sengaja ingin menunjukkan kelihaianmu membuat Luhan mendesah, Tuan Oh Sehun?"

Gertakan itu meluncur dari bibir pink milik Baekhyun yang berhasil menyelamatkan Luhan. Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum kecil pada dua pasang pengantin yang menatapnya secara tajam. "Sepertinya malam ini tidak hanya akan menjadi milik kalian. Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak membuat istriku sulit berjalan saat resepsi bodoh kalian besok."

"Kemahiranmu hanya akan diakui besok." Kai menimpali dengan seringaian sexy pada Kyungsoo. "Karena aku pun memiliki niatan yang sama."

"Oh, ayolah.. Tentu saja Baekhyun yang akan merangkak besok, karena aku akan membuatnya lebih dari sekedar sulit berjalan." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, terlihat idiot saat menatapnya sekilas tapi akan terlihat keagresifannya jika ditatap lebih lamat.

"Maaf tuan-tuan karena sudah menyela ide buruk kalian. Tapi aku, Kyungsoo juga Luhan sudah memiliki janji untuk tidur bersama malam ini untuk merayakan pesta melepas lajang."

"Jadi tidak akan ada yang sulit atau merangkak besok seperti yang kalian bilang."

Tiga pria itu saling menoleh, menatap horror pada istri masing-masing. Sementara Luhan yang tidak memiliki bagian dalam menjelaskan hanya tertawa dan mengangguk pada tatapan Sehun yang sangat jelas mengatakan **Tidak mungkin**.

Oh, pesta apapun itu namanya tapi apa kah tidak ada hari lain?

Tiga pria itu memiliki reaksi berbeda tapi tetap merutuki satu hal yang sama, yang istri mereka sebut sebagai pesta melepas lajang.

Tanpa pilihan mungkin seharusnya Kai, Chanyeol juga Sehun menyelenggarakan pesta melepas angan-angan mengungkung istri di bawah kendali mereka.

Walau ada titik-titik luka tapi itu dapat terselimuti oleh cinta dan Luhan merasakan bagaimana orang-orang disampingnya, terutama Sehun menghangatkannya dalam kenyamanan.

 **Siapa** **dia?** **Dia, Luhan** **yang** **hidup** **dalam** **luka** **yang** **membawanya** **dalam** **kebahagiaan. Luhan** **percaya** **itu.**

.

.

.

.

.

The end!

Akhirnya epep ini tiba di puncak akhir. Aku mau bilang ini masuknya Happy end karena sebenernya alur yang aku buat dari awal itu Luhan depresi dan jadi gila karena anaknya metong, tapi karena paksaan beberapa pihak maka aku rubah alurnya lol

Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini dari chap 1-29. Perjuangan satu tahun untuk event berakhir walau aku ga tau akhir eventnya bakal gimana tapi setidaknya aku sudah menyelesaikan, kan?

Dan siap untuk My Husband Is A Gay? Tunggu chapternya hohoho terimakasih pokoknya untuk kalian.

Salam sayang untuk HHS dari Baby Aery^^

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump We Are HHS. See you..


End file.
